Ah My Tsunami Muyo!
by Gaian Knight
Summary: The story of a mortal, and a goddess. Sound familiar? Try again. New stories in the pipeline, within the year.
1. The Mirror is also Water

Legal Tiff

I _truly_ thank the efforts of AIC / Pioneer Entertainment for the grandiose environment and palate for a lover of this particular anime, Tenchi Muyo... This story combines characters from each of the Tenchi Muyo continuums, anime and manga alike, along with many original characters, set in an Oh My Goddess, version of a alternate universe, set thousands of years, into a bright future, of humanity. This 'is' a story, centered around an original character, and a series character. Your choice to keep reading, from here. However, if so done, do enjoy a story, from a warped imagination, of moi, regarding the best of all hope, for a future. And a fun story, woven from there.

I hope that this work meets with approval of fans everywhere, and as well as to the spirit that the human imagination can lead to... with a chosen palate.

Now, yet again...

...

Ah! My Tsunami Muyo

Part One - The Mirror is also Water.

...

-Where time, and a heart, stops.-

"_Holy... heaven_..."

His eyes are _transfixed_, with a pulse rate that threatens to stop **stone** dead cold. What he sees before him only adds to a sense of pure fantasy, along with a **major** flush of panic!

"Are you Aleaic?"

"...um... uh... um... mm... eh... I... ah..."

The form before him, floating like air was ground, all its own, simply a vision, simply. She only giggles.

...

-About an hour before-

"Ho hum." ...with a wipe of his dirty blond hair, and a sigh. "_Man_ this sucks."

A nondescript mortal of the Sphere quips, saying this for the seventh time this evening, all the while still managing his studies for his chapter test in computer graphical computational algorithms. All in all, a boring as ever night, along with the fact that being stuck basically babysitting the Okayama dorm of Tekomi's Academy of Technology. This all _truly despite_, that even though the dormitory guard droid system does most of the work anyway, this particular mortal, still sits here, with said duty, anyway. Again.

The thinly veiled reason: Being a lower classmen, even two years into his studies, _really_ compacts so much recycled waste matter, thus Aleaic Saloam Kerensky also considers for himself, yet again. At least the Sempai has been more than understanding with Aleaic's dedication with studying.

"Skinflint." He quips, his eyes blurred over his holotop unit. _Of course_ she does, which is why this poor Sphere citizen (socially, nary monetarily,) has been _stuck_ guarding this stupid, smelly, laundry bot malfunctioning, ozone infused, (yet suprisingly leak proof dorm, the last noted since it's pouring outside,) for only the past year!

"I think I get the boot program right about now." ...said lonely dope quips, before tapping a save key, on his holotop. A fit of boredom, causes him to plop to his back, on the stiff dorm floor, his legs folded under the rather beaten up, Kotsu table, one that the Dorm types he's shacked up with, haven't wrecked yet. This as he make a pointless review of his immediate situation, up as far.

Summary, sorta: A simple male Human Sphere soul, with dirty-blond hair down to his shoulders, nothing remarkable about him, right down to his poly-streen cotton-silk hybrid cloth, that seemed only more remarkable, for its ability to adjust to the current wearer's body temperature, and perspiration. Otherwise, despite being the byproduct of a particularly healthy society, of the stars, medical advancements out the shuttle load, medical, technological, or otherwise, his biology isn't all that remarkable either. All of luck it seems, more bad, too many times, than good, that his belly alone, hasn't atrophied. Or at least done something more involuntary, no thanks to too much take out. He even thinks... "That rehydrated pizza... ugh..."

He would have gone on like this, in his bored mind, but almost as if on cue, his stomach _growls_. "Gimme a retro-break... _Why_ in the name of Kami, does one start being hungry when one doesn't move!" Such his tummy bellows at him again, and a mortal gives in to his inevitable hunger pangs. Trying to fight this, has netted him sheer heartburn, for it, in the past. (Course that was a day of a quiz on holo-memory-chips, a combo situation that would defeat even the best of antacid-aspirins.) _'But the cellular service is still quite efficient_.'... thus one Aleaic decides to himself as he stands to head to the impromptu kitchen area. If one can call a microwave-rehydrator, a number of sorta clean meal prep units, and a hand heater-microbe-sanitizer, a kitchen. Maybe it's the half-full stasis-fridge, and the CPU (Cellular Phone Unit,) the latter he heads to. A hungry mortal then slides the holo-pad unit up, to his hand, looking at the standard holo-display of blue, green and white, usually only used for an act, that Alexander Graham Bell would recognize, some fifteen hundred, and forty-one years later. (Even the number display, hasn't changed much, in centuries. When something isn't broken...)

"Hmm... McyD, or pizza reconstituted out take." Al quips, taking a look at the usual Dataflap on the wall, near the CPU , as he scrolls the appropriate area cellular zone numbers, and compiles it into a set of savable memory grams, on the hololist, he creates, something Al usually forgets to use. Finally, out of plain hunger for such... "Burgers, that'll work! Just hope the dopes don't add the onions, this _bloody_ time." Aleaic thinks out loud, as he starts to hit holo-numbers. Just as he does this, a lightning bolt **strikes** somewhere nearby, rather close by! This causes him, in his surprised state, to punch numbers he didn't even realize, a bit more randomly than he should realize, not to mention a bit **too** many at that, (which he doesn't realize either.)

"**Jeeze!** That one was close! Better check the Uninterruptable Power-Supply later before... oh... okay, ah!" ...he's interrupted by, as he receives an appropriate signal, an ordering automated jingle of some weird kind begins playing on the CPU, upon his ear.

"Huh? Did the joint change their waiting music? Weird, strange harp that... eh? Okay, I... I ah..."

": _Hello, this is the Dimensional Relief Assistance Office, we're glad you called! We are sending you a Representative to meet you as soon as possible, in accordance to your desire_. :"

A mortal blinks his hazel eyes. "Eh? What the...? H.. Hello? Is this the burger jo..."

A rather melodious tone, on the other end, making Al blush reflexively, then chimes back, over the call tone... ": _We're sorry, but the primary method of transport is currently in use. Please wait until our Representative can reach you to assist, but be assured, you will be in contact soon!_ :"

"Excuse me, who did I just. I... wait..." ...a said mortal barely has time to mutter, before... ": = _Caller Goddess Automated Bioroid #4517-OP/S = ... -click_.- :"

For a good moment, Aleaic just stands there, dumbfounded, before he manages, "..._uhhhhh_... okay, what did I _just_ do?" This as he finally realizes to look over at the displayed numbers he punched, in mindless reason! Not that the Cilimatized lightning strike, helped... or... anywho... "Huh... okay, must have punched a international code. **CRUD**, Sempai will _freak_ if she gets the bill for THIS one!" ...he yanks at his shaggy mane, his hair like a blond, having has his hair, put through a quick flame thrower, or something, leaving his hair 'burnt' looking, into some kind of forever, that Sphere medical science, would likely enforce upon him. However a quick sly smile, plies across his mouth. "Hmm... -evil chuckle- ...hacking task to do list!" He says, smiling with a further evil grin. This all because Hacking into the Global Cellphone Server-Database, is a fun challenge _anytime!_ Something the Dojo apparently, quite actually, appreciates him for. The same of even a few instructors... (...in _private_ that is.)

He shrugs it all off, and then finally on a second, proper attempt, gets the appropriate burger joint. He orders the triple-cheese-decker to go, with basil fires and a apple-cherry cola. He just hopes the onions are _**off**_ this time, which he implies _heavily_, at least three times to an annoyed sounding proprietor. And after a usual terse set of Dojo mate greetings, and whatnot, and one soaked delivery cy-bot unit later, two tries with his credit-unit chit-card to get the reader to work right, he ends back where his epic quest started. And to a quick realizing... "DAMMIT!" ..as they aren't as a result. He just snarls comically... "I am going to **kill** those 20-28086's for brains!"

Twenty as yet hungry minutes later, after flicking the onions into the recycler... (_again of again_..) and downing the entire meal with gusto, with a quick cleaning after, he is about to return to studying, when... -**SLAM!**- "**YO! Little SOPHY!**"

Aleaic, after feeling his heart again, only slightly turns to see his Sempai sidelong. A one brusque, blond female in a leather-jeans getup, more the kind for gym workouts, and one that could pass as a Extreme Powerhouse Wrestler, as even a male _that is_. She barges in with a pair of similar clad (bona fide) males, all dripping wet. All _dripping_ **mad** as well! "Who the **hell** said you could mess with the Climatizers?" The said Sempai screams, as water runs down her drowned, messed up tresses. Aleaic just sighs and then turns around to face this _different_ type of storm. One all too familiar to him, as of late. "Ah... oh... yeah, so you didn't like your shower then Tasha?" Aleaic says with a light tone, thickly laden with annoyance.

"_Don't_ get cute Sophy! You killed off **all** of the wrestling matches, we had planned!" This Tasha hollers with more volume.

"Yeah dude!" Bellowing, one of the black haired flunkies. "Tasha here had a guy in a _great_ headlock pin, when your damn stunt, made her slip! You genetic dope!"

Aleaic only hits the '_save key_' for his homework, again, and stands defensively, in posture. "Pardon '_moi_', but what makes you think _I_ had something to do with all of that?" ...done with a flinging hand towards the window-hatch, now covered with a hazy, post-rain effect.

This is quickly countered, when a memory chip is then '_shoved_' in his face as a response! This Tasha just quips, with all disdain included... "Even a Freshy could hack the signature code, of a hacker around here! That, and the code for a star sparkle, with a comet coming out of it, **GIVES US A DAMMED CLUE!**"

Aleaic winces, as he knows he's busted, not that he's very sorry for this. Not one bit. "Yeah, so it is my signature. So what." Aleaic finally admits, just before he adds his defense. One done with a growing tone of cracking anger... "But, well... you know..." ...Al then flings his arms wildly out! "..that's what you get for **sticking** me in here, all the blasted time!" Aleaic then plops back down in his study cushion, beside the table, before continuing. "Don't you think I get _sick_ of sitting in this room almost every night? HUH? Don't you think _I_ get sick of being in here, all the time, when not in classes? The security cy-bot unit, seems to get more respect, than I do! What about _my_ feelings huh?"

"What about it?" Tasha says, wringing her mangled hair out. Her flunkies just looking at him, with everlasting disdain. Hardly a comical moment, as... "I see... you don't care. Peachy." Aleaic says with exasperation, _dryly_ laden at that. Tasha then begins 'her' response. "Well Sophy, you aren't _exactly_ the most sociable person on campus. Heck! You should be _grateful_ your social embarrassments aren't out on full display, for everyone to make fun of every night!" Aleaic winces quite visibly. "HECK! _More_.." ..._continues_ Tasha... "...you can't even land a girlfriend! What a joke, after two years! But that's what you get for being a foreigner, not a real surprise I guess. You'd think the human race would have gotten rid of genetic de-evolutions such as you by now." Tasha then leans closer for effect, on a shuddering Sophy... "So, you'd better remember _who's_ giving you the place to stay Sophy, or you'd be the one in that unauthorized storm out there! Ungrateful, really..." Tasha stops, then turns, and walks over to a mirror on a wall opposite from the hatchway. She then asks while, continuing to fuss with her hair, as her flunkies simply thump onto the floor, giving Al the evil eye. "Oh yeah, any calls Sophy?"

Aleaic, after 'months' of similar, and sometimes _worse_, verbal abuse, finally **snaps!** He reaches over, and **SLAMS** the note-comp case down, causing the other three to jump! The next anger driven spiel comes out as, to the shock of the three listening... "I. Have HAD it with you! Sempai is an age-old honorable term, one you **crush** my face into, _every_ time you see me! I never even get a _real_ thank you, or **anything** such, for what I do for you!" Aleaic then reaches over, and grabs his own CPU, off of next to the holotop, and stomps over to the slide-hatch, smacking it open hard! "Just... just.. just GET someone _else_ to be your bootlicker from now on! I'm **meteor!**"

He then looks back, at three rather surprised, gawking faces, that didn't expect such a reaction, from their dorm mate, as he adds... "Oh, and I accidentally made an international call. Enjoy the bill!" ...smacking the door shut, leaving three _surprised_ dorm mates in Al's wake. Gape jawed at _that_. However a moment later, Tasha just makes a good chuckle... "Bout time I got him mad. Might make him more fun. Heh..." ...this the flunkies just blink twice at, before Tasha adds, smoothing her soppy blond hair... "He'll be back."

...

After a tirade _filled_ rant heading down two floors, bypassing few faces, (the few that did, steered well clear,) Aleaic finally **bursts** through the dorm doors, unto outside, and heads down a side alley to _avoid_ anyone else! A good while later, the (somewhat) agitated, colorfully laced, mortal language, drifts over to the campus overlook, unto where an _excellent_ view of the Sea of Japan, is.

The sun long having since set, fading dusk of view however, is glinted by the silver hulls of the two Terran Union space stations, still being glazed by sunlight, high above. Along with, the constantly viewable Terran Orbital Ring, could be seen, partially agleam of sunlight, down nearer the area of the sunset, off the horizon, up to about a good third of the way up, before 'night' joined the terrestrial version. The rest of its titanic stretch running high overhead, unto the afar rear, a string of running lights, and multi-colored more, caressing the entire length. The sight of easily visible, past patchy clouds that are clearing quickly, of shuttles, planetary traffic of an advanced civilization Some rising from Earth, along blazing contrails, that taper off, others, gleaming of reentry processes. Larger gleaming objects, denote Sphere Military warships, and commerce vessels, the former the obvious on constant vigil, the latter, waiting for loaded cargoes, to head for destinations, throughout the Human Sphere. This sight by one mortal alone, reminds of the earned measure, of humanity's place, amongst the stars.

A view that also helps calm down this mortal, in an age he felt lost in. This as he wanders on lonely whim, memories that come, unbidden once more, as he heads towards the sound of an ocean. Towards footsteps of memory.

...

A truly _celestial figure_, heads for the Program Gateway, that will lead her, to her next assignment.

One she's been waiting for, for a _long, long time._

She just reaches the Program Gateway, an attendant goddess of brown hair, just looks up, from her harp console station, and nods. "The disruption to the target gateway zone, on the mortal plane, has been cleared up."

The teal tressed lass of _beauty_, nods, and then comments out, vocally. "I am ready to depart, Head Administrator."

A 'disembodied' voice, of a female format, as shimmering in tone, as the two prior, just remarks back. "- _Good luck Alpha Class. All recording program enchantments, will activate, upon your departure. -_"

The apparent Alpha, just sighs, then 'nods' verification back. This prior, to suddenly... "Big Sister!" ...of a younger sounding voice, of the Alpha, that causes the called for, turn back to acknowledge. "Yes Beta goddess?" ...this in turn, her own professional tone, causing the younger 'version', of apparent family, to balk back. "Sister! You 'are' going to come, right back? Right?"

The first goddess, just sighs, looking at her sister, the same hair pigment, adorning them both. Such done with _effect_, of no question. The same of the query, that the first remarks back. "~ I have no reason to presume, that my mission will turn out, unlike any other. ~" ...this as she looks up, from her ravishing little sister, up past the opulent, open aired pavilion, (of size,) to the pearlescent glory, that is Jurai Core. Heaven over the Terran Earth, and so much more, beyond. As such, everything glows, perfectly. Here every day, and on _ever_ as such, ever since time began. As far as the current slate of goddesses goes, anyway. Such that the Alpha just nods, remarking... "Yes, and when I come back, we can go to the Goddess Mall, with Brother."

"Or just us two." ...the Beta quips dryly. The Alpha just shakes her head, more than she intended. The Beta however then remarks... "I'm worried, because I _know_ about that debt."

The Alpha _blinks_ at the sibling Beta, and is about to ask, when the Gate operator, then remarks. "Alpha Tsunami, the Relief Office informs, that the mortal Client, is in position. The confirmation call, is being sent."

Tsunami, as mentioned, looks back to nod, before she returns gaze, to a slightly whimpering looking Beta goddess. The Alpha goddess then leans over, and caresses her sister's face. "I'll be right back Sasami. I promise. Alpha goddesses of the System, cannot lie, after all."

Despite this, _really_ despite this, Sasami just stares back with pink eyes, ones that also 'equals' her sisters. This in turn, Sasami 'sees' something, and then quips back. "Why don't I believe you."

That one, made the operator goddess nearby, jerk her celestial melon up at!

...

Life certainly hasn't been easy, as 3417 _hasn't_ been a peachy year for young Aleaic. This as his latest episode, seeming part of a personally believed curse, one that leaves another indelible mark. Such as a mortal continues his lonely waltz, upon unwanted memory lane.

Aleaic, the youngest of six children of Terrai and Jeain Kerensky, with Hikara, Caladeni, Alusair, Luriena, and Keturia, all elder sisters of his, each already has faced obstacle after harsh obstacle, mainly to keep up with the believed, (and self imposed actually at that,) expectations of a Terran Ambassador and a Family always seemingly doing great things. A brother under this, moreso, as part of a Family line, with such history behind it. The name Kerensky itself even, wasn't of the vein of Russian ethnicity, just simply a name that had lasted well since the ancient terran days of war, of a War named: World War II. A history there alone, of days of humanity's immaturity, verses the vein of these supposedly 'enlightened' days. Such that a Family name attested, that this one male mortal, wasn't living up to. (Such this mortal was more than certain, at present of.)

A long childhood-teenagehood summarized to current tales of memory, a _part_ of his earlier tirade, comprises unto the work he did in Pre-College in Coral Springs, Florida, in the American Union territories. All done with plenty of impressive demonstrations at Comp-fairs, in his four years of pre-college days, got him noticed by several very prestigious high-tech campuses. But despite even the prestigious American Union MIT a calling, amongst another _calling_, Aleaic thought an expansion of horizons was needed (wanted,) of details of the exotic, was wanted more. This all of course prior a Father and Ambassador of the Human Sphere, imposed upon a son, more 'important' veins of Family importance. Certainly not one to hate his family. More, he loved them all dearly. Aleaic however was more of a 'rebellious' vein, that the lack of experience, attested to his proceeding course of action. As such, after much private searching (a tricky deal there alone, what with several _nosy_ sisters to keep off his back,), he settled upon a simple looking technical academy called: Tekomi Academy. A place where he thought his technical and 'exotic' tastes could be quenched and quelled. (That and the rumors of mecha being openly used, wasn't a bad attractant either. More on that later.) Beyond this however, he had no real plan, other than to study, and hope he just had a fun time of life, for four years. Two years into such however, as this previous evening, 'attested'...

The road, as mentioned early on here, hasn't been easy in the overall adjoining. This is mainly since first and foremost, centuries of the great 'global community', hadn't alleviated _all_ the natural restrictive tendencies of this particular culture. Didn't help when his translation unit malfunctioned, on day one, of his arrival, in the Nipponese Territories, causing his escort driver, to get them both lost, due to a rare chance problem, of language snafus. (Not all Terran souls, apparently liked using Standard Sphere English, the 'language' of the Human Sphere.) On top of this, Being called a Gaijin by his Sempai on the _very first day_, basically told Aleaic of his place on campus, all but outright! A lot of less than appealing stories, chain together from there, as he'd been essentially basically relegated to bottom of the social food chain. The mixed social signals, from being a part of a Family, he was trying to distance himself from, overall, didn't help matters. This all also truly despite having proven his technical ability, along with having _more_ than demonstrated mecha piloting proficiency, even so far as to attaining Gamma Class piloting status, only two steps below official military rating classifications. Apparently social effects were more important, than proven ability, from his point of view, so exposed. It made his viewpoint, become introverted. Attempts to break out of this mold, weren't helped by his Dorm mates, and a Sempai that kept treating Aleaic, 'as' social fodder. A less than enjoyable atmosphere, all around. This unbeknownst, as Tasha was _more_ than aware of Aleaic's status, but rather than pamper that, she kept challenging him, trying to bring out 'more' in this Gaijin, without realizing what she was doing to him. Less social incarceration there, to her point of view, rather trying to understand the situation. A sense of 'embarrassment' as a result, led to the current situation, that led to this point.

Not that Aleaic ever had much use for the social landscape, the Sempai system basically seemed to apparently benefit those with power, to basically bully the lower classmen, as he'd seen, too many times, across the campus. (An old human trait/habit. Even after thousands of years of 'evolution'. Sorta.) But it also didn't help none whit, of Aleaic also basically more or less, being _shunned_ by the general campus populace, (though to a lesser extent of the foreigner classmates,) as such the result has made life _more_ than difficult for this foreign exchange student, leaving only his studies to prevent a total meltdown of hacking proportions! At least _there_ he excelled, as much as his mindset allowed him of 'luxury'.

At the _very_ least, the instructors appreciate good students, though to a point, even there, as far as the above social shunning appends. The only time he got huffy, at any of the teachers, was when one haughty teacher, political minded, gave Aleaic an 2.7 grade, at the end of one trimester. _That_ Aleaic made sure, was corrected, with triple checked, double backed up holo-chip recordings, of _all_ of his work, and test results, shown before the campus Headmaster. No teacher dared make the same mistake, after this. Tasha, for one, thought it was the 'break through' point, that her demanding ways, sought for. The social chain ranking, didn't change much, despite. Aleaic himself, was still too introverted, on his own, reasons never fully understood.

But it could have been easier, without question. Yet despite all, being the son of a _respected_ Terran Human Sphere Ambassador _has_ certain advantages. Ones primarily unused at this point. Aleaic was told from the _start_, for one thing, that he'd be allowed to hold an off campus residence if he wanted to, said of one not used since Aleaic didn't relish complete and total isolation. Having his own Skiff hover unit, wouldn't have been his problem, transportation wise. Instead, isolation, and being labeled a 'rich preppy', didn't particularly suit him either. Hearing such of rumors, in the dorm, confirmed this, for Aleaic. As such, he didn't use as much of that as possible, wanting to make his own way, as it all were, (almost to a true _fault_ even,) and not have things 'too' easy for him. (A _dichotomy_ he let make life harder for him, than it should have up to this point. Sphere Humans and their pride driven egos.)

_But now_, after what he'd been _saddled_ with this night, exile didn't all seem so bad, in spite of everything. Aleaic _did_ respect his Sempai (relatively,) as somehow, it all was not like he'd been forced to become a total Cinderfella of a sort for the Dojo. There 'were', somehow, good times, his last birthday, an example, mostly burned out of memory, due to Sake. It's just all the _rest_ of the nights, (and days,) of being basically caged by _mild_ discrimination, over protective segregation, and all such covered over with a thin (if suffocating,) film of rules and expectations of the Dojo, and a campus beyond, that all caused him to get a sense of revenge this evening. Aleaic therefore had hacked into the local section of the Global Climatizer Network: The global system that controlled the weather and climate patterns, of a particular region under a particular Systems control, which dealt with the needs of Geo-agriculture and population demands, as well as to equalize the distribution of water, upon a still rather crowded world. (Still about four billion plus core Terran souls, overall, even with influencing colonization practices, towards new Sphere colony worlds and all.) The Climatizer system was also an automated one, with this particular local Climatizer section located on campus for the Weather Department of the campus. It usually meant studies in global cilimatized patterns, could be studied, under detail, verses ones of colony worlds, that were still under natural processes. Was useful, to prepare colony worlds, for preparation, for Climatization preparation, via prefab units of Climatizer Networks. However in this case, it was a weapon of a social dillweed. This as of demonstrated case, when Aleaic hacked into the local weather Climatizer, and set it for a good ten minute _downpour_, such it all was for after being told for the thirty-seventh night in a _row_, to watch the dorm. This all was basically a useless/pointless/etc... envoy, such especially when the campus security cy-droid system, along with the campus sensor system, was nearly _impenetrable_ in the first place! (Noted, by case example, when Tasha forgot her keycard, one class day, and tried to sneak in a window, to retrieve her study material. When bored campus cops have something to go gene-ape about...) That, combined with the fact that the entire area hadn't seen a true crime in **FIFTY** years, outside of DUI's and such minor crud.

Well... wouldn't anyone else be miffed off, _just a bit?_ (Go ahead, curse all ye like with this bloke. Or deride him. He's been used to it.)

...

Of course, Aleaic knew that he'd eventually get yelled at by both the Headmaster, _and_ Sempai Council of the campus, which meant that off campus bit was looking truly _**healthy**_ right about now. This is as regret finally begins to replace fuming, with Aleaic ending his jaunt at the best point of the Campus, for relaxing, viewing, and such student downtime activities. "I need to stop being trouble." ...Aleaic admits to himself finally, the cycle ending like this usually, and eventually. He just walks over to his usual cool down, memory longing spot of choice: _Ambassador's Outlook_. A nigh perfect place to stop, to see the entire campus, the stars, the sea, the celestial works above, you name it. It all just was an _excellent_ place to relax and stare into literal space. Here, a statute of the founder of the Academy, some two thousand years past, stood in the center of a crystal orifice, with demarcated within, a current holographic projection of the Terran Human Sphere's shown reach, of seventeen star systems outside of Sol System. The graphic showing the glory of the reach of humanity, much of which was accomplished by his _much_ long lived, and loved Father, only seven hundred plus years. (Sphere Medical science works _wonders_ indeed.)

This place among none other, helps calm down this frazzled teenager of eighteen stressed out years, and five months. It's here that Aleaic agrees on something, for the umpteenth time this campus year. "_Being a Sophomore sucks singularities_."

Aleaic then sighs, and stops finally, to sit at a usual spot, plopping down with disdain, his mind focusing on sound around him. This with the sea at his back, such easily seen with a turn of the head. It doesn't hurt, as he looks around simply, that he's alone either, more likely due to the storm he created.

"_Heh_. Zeus has nothing on me. Or is that Odin?" ..put with a heavy chuckle. This he thinks, then... "Or Almighty... um..." ...before he stops, with a shake of his head.

And then for the next few minutes, he just sits there, letting the cool sea air flow around him, not even caring if a natural lightning bolt, hit him at that moment, the effect would be _warranted_, he thinks. It had been a moist and warm day, with enough mugginess, that the current cool air was calming. The stars above despite the Orbital Ring, were clear as crystals, more to the calm feeling. It was enough to lose one into a slumber by.

-_Breeeeeeeeeep... Breeeeeeeeeeeeeep_...-

"Eh? What, already?" ...or was... He sighs... "No rest for the wicked it seems. -_Brup_- "Yes. Aleaic the dope speaking."

": _It's about time we found you_. :"

"Huh? (It's that _number_ again..? What the download?)"

The same chiming tone of voice, from before, responds... ": _Sorry for the delay. That storm you caused, prevented us from sending your Representative to meet you, as per normal conditions. It's good that we waited, you're in the right spot now! Please remain where you are_. :"

Aleaic looks bemused, looks at the CPU, and then figures he's being scammed or something. "Ah.. Ahem... H... hey! How'd you get this number?"

": _Don't worry about the details sir. We thank you for choosing the Dimensional Relief Office! -click- _:" The rather cheery voice answers back, before closing the line. Course this make a mortal blabber, beside himself! "Huh? Hello? HELLO! **Hey!**" ...before he looks at his CPU, blinking twice quirkily. This all before Aleaic then immediately tries to trace the number, off his holo-CPU display, but hits a string of cell call, and datastream blocks! "Blast it! What **is** this? _How'd they know...?_ Who... Must have been a trace..."

As he continually tries to trace the call back... (..._he doesn't realize yet, that a growing glow field is forming in the sea just behind him_...) ...as he just blanches in blank frustration! "Huh... I bet that Sempai found that number and is playing a practical joke! Ha-ha, good one! Ya lil big..." This he is knowing _full_ well, cell conversations are usually recorded, such that hacking them to send a prank call, is all too easy! He growls in trying to trace this back without realizing... (..._while the glowing field begins to start churning the water heavily, making it rise_...)

"Man..." Al quips, as he turns to Scanning his the cell log files, but still constantly hitting cell blocks after repeated tracing attempts, all but now _punching_ at his CPU, with his fingers! "Ha-ha! Dang little scuzzy-heads. Too clean a trace for this. This all must be _funny_ to those bulkheaded dorks. Peachy... just.. ..eh?" ...as finally... (_The churning has started to foam at quite a __**heavy**__ rate, the noise is quite loud! And with it, a __**heavy**__ teal glow, and rising chime, begins to emit out, this all combined is what finally nabs Al's attention_...)

"...wh... wha.. what...? " Al squeaks, as he barely stutters his head in turning it, but notes _**all**_ too clearly, of details forming! (Like who _wouldn't!_) This as... (..._seeing the area below him begin to 'rise' above him, in a column of teal glowing, spiraled cone of water_.) Aleaic staggers to his feet, to look fully upon.. (..._the mass and detail, rousing, and twisting up more and __**moreso**_. A rising magical chime, along with, that takes all sense away!) Aleaic notes there are.. (..._lines of teal-blue light surrounding it, as well as similar colored sparkles, all almost ethereal in nature_!)

Of complete note, the sight quite UNNERVING in mass and height! Aleaic judges with his mind at its _wits end_... "_**YIPE! The summoned a waterspout! Those idiots! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

_Just then_, the swirling 'cone' **explodes** out, as a **flood** of teal light _**flares**_ all over the outlook, sparkling and luminous over _everything_ for a good hundred meters! All with bouncing, glowing teal sparkles, forcing Al to cover his eyes with his arms! Slowly then, as the 'show' fades away, Al has to take a moment to readjust his overloaded senses, with head shaking, as the first thing that he notes upon lowering his arms, is a -giggling- sound. And then a hazy image to his eyes, one that seems to be... be... '_floating_'... in the air and over... over...the water.?

"What the... _HECK?_" Aleaic says, as he begins to note more and more detail, until the detail becomes **far** too much to believe! Aleaic is _frozen_, as is his **breath**, as he can only stare, at the most illogical sight in his life... and... the most... "(_Gorgeous..._)"

Then the first immortal words are spoken... "Are you Aleaic?"

"_Holy... heaven_..."

His eyes are _transfixed_, with a pulse rate that threatens to stop stone dead cold. What he sees before him, only adds to a sense of pure fantasy, as well as a **major** flush of panic!

"Are you Aleaic?"

"...um... uh... um... mm... eh... I... ah..."

The form before him, floating like air was ground, simply a _vision_, simply. _She_ only giggles.

"I... I... I am... who... w... who are...?" He blathers, to the point of forgetting to breathe. At least he catches this, as the vision then flings it's long mane of thick, lavish, luxurious... ah teal... (_TEAL?_) -ahem..- ...teal hair, a shower of sparkles fly from her _glowing_ mane. It's a '_very_' good effect, as the floor drops out from somewhere in Aleaic's pounding heart, all such that he somehow remains standing, all despite well right to faint. But such, him doing so here, would have been a _crime_ to him.

The beautiful entity, then serenades, with her _melodious_ voice... "My apologies, I am the Representative you requested for. I am the Alpha Level High-Dimensional Goddess: Tsunami." -tip toe 'landing'- "I was sent by the Dimensional Relief Assistance Office, to grant you a Wish."

Aleaic barely registers this, as he 'does' note that this... this.. Tsunami, person... thing... something, speaks like the air was embraced by her words, and then caressed like a truly precious thing. Aleaic meanwhile, keeps stumbling for words.

"...uh... w... wish? A wish? _Wish?_ Who... wha.. who are you?"

"Tsunami, Goddess Alpha Level." ...cutely, and simply said back.

"I, n... no, I mean 'who' or 'what' are you, and... and... and.. where are you from? Wha.. who... are... _wooo_... _head rush_."

Another giggle of shimmering gold sounds out, as Al **gasps** for breath comically. Tsunami then patiently replies, as she floats simply, off her toe 'standing' spot... "I think you are confusing yourself. If you wish to know, I come from the Dimensional Relief Assistance Office, in the System Oversight of Jurai Core. And I was sent by a proper summons you created by calling our Cell-Line Center."

"Y... you are?" He fights a **titanic** struggle to refrain panic, including his impulses of flight! In doing so, as a side, unintended result, he is _rewarded_ by his eyes literally scanning over this... uh.. goddess, one clothed in a scheme of mostly white and teal colors. Of such detail noted 'simply':

Tsunami's core attire is centered upon a rather intricate breastplate, of a _glowing_ white gold of some sort, set below a split collar line, which is also split, both running down in a 'V' to where the cleav.. uh, area, is. All of a kimono like setup, as a base to derive sight upon. This is edge laced and covered, by a thin film of silk, draping down across, and under the elegant breastplate. The glowing breastplate is designed seemingly like a depiction of trees, with countless tiny leaves, with a large Teal gem on the right plate portion. A run of more pearlescent sheer silk, runs from the jewel, towards somewhere in the back. (Probably a _nice_ back too... uh... ahem.) This area alone however, is indicative of the rest of the 'scenery'. (This as the 'leaves' in the breastplate, are apparently 'moving' like some holographic scenery! The... tree... too... _**yipes!**_)

The slender arms, (that seem to Aleaic to be a _silk_ of its own,) are covered by white, light robe sleeve coverings, also set in rather impressive silks, with teal-blue edgings that seem to be inlaid with gems of some resplendid kind. The sleeve-slip-coverings are split in twain, along the centerline each, letting the arms move freely from the hence, _silky_ the arms themselves tressed in a light, sheer pearlescent silk sleeves, similar of silken makeup, to the one covering the cleav... uh, _area_. The hands are gloved, similar to the arm length coverings, but with the delicate looking fingers openly shown, both hands of which are _adorned_ with glowing jewelry, of golds, silvers, and gems, all primarily of diamond, and sapphire makeup, accenting the 'scenery'. (To a mind blown Al, it's all as such now.)

The lower dress portion below the abdomen, is similar to the arm coverings, with the hemline at the ankles, and split along the centerline as well, allowing similar freedom of movement for the legs, these also wrapped in pearlescent sheer silk as the arms and cleav... uh... _area_. The hems are all lined with silver and gold writing, the language, both serene, and _incomprehensible_, all rather than in jewels. Indeed, what the script is, is _beyond_ a heaven struck Aleaic! The waistline is set with a indigo silk sash, with a similar bow in the back, with pair of silken indigo lengths, that literally flow in the wind to the left of Tsunami, along with her mane. (See below, dear lords.) Just above the silken sash, is a second 'V' line, revealing.. un... well, skin. (Al also notes a glinting diamond in her navel, which almost makes a dopey mortal '_**crack**_'!)

But the clothing are not the _only_ attraction, as Tsunami's slender form is crowned with a _beautiful_ façade on top. The hair is a _gorgeous_ silken teal-blue, glowing with an _internal_ light of no seeable source, setting apparently the theme color for the replete attire. They are in a set of two minor ponytails both along the hair baseline, framing a larger, center-high ponytail, all and each held by intricate braid clasps of silver with blue gems, 'linked' together, with a gleaming silver chain, in between each. The hair also has a small glint of silver, running along the top right portion of her hair. The clasps take the light from around, and lens flares it, like off of jewelry, in a jeweler's display case, or of such mind sopping effect.

From there, are the eyes, ones most _easily_ drawn to. They are of a deep, warm pink, gleaming and glistening with the light of the campus behind Aleaic. (All of which by now, has been **OBLITERATED** from his formal conscious.) An added interesting note is the two blue dots above her silken, teal eyebrows, as well as two small triangles set below the edge of the eyes, just above the cheeks, also blue in color. Of said striking effect, is the fact that the two dots are also _glowing_, not to mention along with the _rest_ of her body and form, also glowing from 'whatever' that just is causing such! All like Heaven is her, in presence before Aleaic now. Such his mind echoes to itself.

But the final stroke is the smile, warmest he'd ever seen, with lips stained in a silvery pink, and one of said smile, that could melt six FEET of ploycarbonite diamond infused navel... **UH**... _AHH_, tritanium! Um, the smile, yes, it is starting to become as hypnotic as the voice it inhabits. A few gemmed bracelets and an encrusted necklace of silver and sapphire rounds out the...

...the...

..._beauty_.

For outside eyes that could have been watching, Aleaic doesn't realize that he's been looking Tsunami over for the last **five** minutes! All apparently while drinking (maybe drunk even,) in every little tiny morsel of detail, even down to the slip-on booties, set the same as the gloves, with silver and teal-blue alternated, colored toenails. The right most one even has a diamond embedded in it, though how is _beyond_ Al.

Tsunami, for her part meanwhile, has calmly noted all this, as she allows Aleaic to basically eye grope her.

_Until_... "Enjoying the view?"

"_Huh?_ **HUH! OH GODS!**" -**spins** around, blushing **Volcanically****!**- "(_**OH MY GODS! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HER! STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUIPD!**_)" Aleaic, realizing his 'folly', is basically close to _shearing_ his hair out, along with head attached to it! "(Mom would _**KILL**_ me if she saw me doing that!)"

Tsunami however, for her part, only giggles again, though much more than she expects to.

Something about this mortal immediately interests her. Probably why she allowed him to look her over for _so_ long. As this was all occurring, no one else has come by yet, as a Prevention Aura Spell, standard practice in a First Contact situation, was in effect. That way, only the intended, contacted party, would get the chance to receive a Wish. Actually, anyone else that happened to be nearby at the time, could _technically_ have the opportunity to receive this Wish, but certain '_added_' protocols are used, to prevent the Wish from being used by the wrong party. But this is a _**seriously**_ rare occurrence, as usually the contacted party is alone in these circumstances.

Usually, in Standard First Contact cases, the Wish is sent to those that have something special, and unusual about them, ones that have gone through unusual circumstances. If there wasn't something special attached to these, as far as Jurai Core was concerned, then why would Wishes even be allowed to be granted? Ilks of both good, and ill, were of consideration here. Beyond however, lay with the reservations, that lay with the Wish System, itself. The long history of these particular mortals, throughout recorded time, hath shown a tact for greed and less than savory decisions. The Wish therefore is meant to give those that show better than average auras, or souls that are _relatively_ immune to using a Wish in a poor manner, or usually anyway, the chance to a better place in the world for themselves. Or at least to grant them something special in their short lives. (Even for lifespans in the half-millennia, compared to immortality.) The Wish System has seen much adaption, to a world that once only made sticks, for weapons, that now made even the heavens, shudder at the rising complexity, inherit. However, despite it all, situation like this one, for whatever reason, still was why the Wish System existed. Why Jurai Core still attended to the desires of mortals, that had much potential. Why a goddess now, was before a numb struck mortal. The details, were more in the wish, and the eyes that looked Tsunami over, with such... detail.

In this circumstance however, Aleaic was noted 'special' from the start, moreso than the norm. Usually the chosen Contact person gets the idea, relatively immediately, and the fact that this Aleaic not only didn't get the picture, as well as the fact he was apparently more interested in her, or just too in awe of what's happening, told of an aura that would and could use the Wish in a most unique manner. She therefore let him have his time, she didn't mind to her own amusement, one quite genuine.

Aleaic meanwhile though, was too worried about self admonishments, finally calming down enough to turn around and face the one he believes he insulted somehow. "Oh man, uh.. woman! I'm so sorry for what I did... I just, well... was, well... I... um..." Al stutters while making a stance of a repenting sinner, or something such. He then bonks his own noggin, with a quick... "_I'm sorry!_" ...bow.

"I see... -giggle- ...well, Father _did_ choose our end formats. It's only natural for our Creator to give such desires and reactions to his children, as he sees fit. Besides, how you looked at me is by far the most flattering I received yet. Sometimes it's less so." Tsunami finishes, with a dry look that looks more serene to Al than intended. A mortal then stammers again.. "But.. I... heh... if you say so... haha... hahaha... WAHAHAHAHAHAH.. eh? (_This ain't right! What am I DOING?_)"

"Talking to me, I thought."

"_Huh?_" Al blink-quips out in surprise. Tsunami just looks at her Client simply... "You thought: 'What are you doing?' I assure you of this."

Aleaic's eyes _**widen**_. "You... you... read my... _oh my_." Aleaic shakes with growing trepidation. Even with all that marvelous Sphere technology, pure Psychic ability, isn't natural a function to encounter. Tsunami relays however, as if it was nary any such to speak of. "Yes, we Dimensionals have such an ability. We employ it to help Clients, in any way we can. It's common among us Dimensionals, if such is an ease to mind."

"Uh... yeah... uh... uh... kay." Aleaic finally catches all of this, and puts 'faulty' memory chip into slot B. "(_I see, this is some kind of joke. No, that dammed burger! I __**knew**__ those fries had something funny about them!_)"

"Pardon?"

Aleaic's panic sense finally gets the better of him.. "O... o... o... ohkay... y... y... you just stay there, I'm... uh... going to check with someone, yeah, I... uh, you just stay... there. Yup... right... there... and..." As Tsunami sees the mortal, backing up more and more, until he _**screams**_ down the sidewalk, back to his dorm!

"Oh. Oh my... this one's going to take some work." Tsunami flicks a locket of hair from her left cheek, and giggles. She then starts to follow simply enough.

...

-Thirty seconds later... (yeah, '**that**' fast!)-

-WHAM! SEVERE PANTING!-

"Huh? Hey Al! **hey**!" Hiwa says, as Aleaic quickly SCREAMS upstairs! "Jeeze! These weird foreigners.." Hiwa says, looking back at her study Padd.

...

-**HUFFHUFFHUFFHUFF**- (Done with an occasional, **manic** yelp, or laugh of the insane! All down a hallway, with a few faces looking bewildered, as he passes **manically!**)

...

Tasha finally finishes drying her hair out.. "When I get my hands on that dang Sophy again, I'll..." -**SLAM! WHAM!** LOCK!- "_**What the?**_" Tasha blurts, as Aleaic is suddenly seen laying on the closed hatch door, panting like an **EXAUSTED** marathon runner!

"Okay pal, what the _heck_ took you so long, to come back crawling." Tasha starts as per usual, with a smirk. One that disappears on hearing... "_Did... -HUFF- ...you... -WHEEZE- ...send her?_"

Tasha smacks her hands to her waist, looking back with a frown. "Hey! _I'm_ asking the questions Sophy!"

"**Did you send her?**" Al says too hard, and about gags...!

"Hey!" One of the flunkies remain, holding a semi-cold one. "Don't yell at the Sempai!"

Aleaic sigh-groans, stands erect, and straightens up. "Okay, I'm sorry. For the yelling. The hacking of the weather. The fact that this place stinks but I deal with it 'ANYWAY'!" Al blurts, before flopping his arms to his sides, then adding... "But can you tell me _who_ that woman you sent is?" ...and then said arms, both at the hatch!

Tasha and the flunkies look at each other, then back at Aleaic, all speaking as one. "_What woman?_"

...

Hiwa just blinks, seeing the trailing off form of a female she'd never seen before... "Who is _that?_"

Tora, also nearby, just blurts in blinking disbelief... "And why did she ask for..."

...

"-**SPUTTER!**- _What WOMAN?_" Stuttering... several incoherent... sentences, but then recollects his train of though. "The teal hair! The sweet honey voice! The glowing physique! _The sexy clothing!_ The... uh, well... more well fitting than sexy, or both... but still..."

Tasha closes up near Al, and shoves a hand in his face! "What are you _blabbering_ about Sophy? You been hacking under a pillow again?"

Al looks blankly pip eyed at his Sempai, with a disbelieving look. "You... _don't know...?_" Tasha then has a frazzled look. "_**KNOW WHAT?**_"

"Uh... um... well... I... uh... ah..." Aleaic becomes rather confused, and starts to fidget with his fingers.

At that moment, a knock on the hatch gets everyone's attention in the room. "_Uhhhhh_..." ...Aleaic warbles out. "(_It can't be!_)"

"Answer the door Sophy!" Tasha orders, a _bit_ more than exasperated, turning back to the mirror. "Stupid Gaijin."

Aleaic _very_ gingerly complies, and opens the slide door, and then promptly falls **flat** on his butt from terrified surprise! "_Oh... oh... oh no_..." Standing/floating before him, in the hatchway, is the surprise of his life and evening! "The information seems correct, Client Aleaic does live here."

"(_She FOLLOWED ME? AY YIYI!_)" Aleaic panics! (Duh.)

Tsunami all too serenely floats through the hatch, and has the hatch close behind her. "Now, about that Wish."

"Now wait I..." Aleaic the Stunned tries to respond. The glorious entity then pokes a gemmed finger, upon Al's nose. "It's 'your' privilege, that you received this honor Aleaic. I cannot complete my task until I convince you, my cute little agent."

"_Agent?_ **What agent?** _**ME?**_" Tsunami giggles some more, as Aleaic is _beside_ himself!

Tasha and the flunkies meanwhile, look AGASHT! While Aleaic was _flattened_ by the sight before him, these three are **crushed** by the spectacle! "_You... you mean 'that' woman?_" Tasha stammers out, she doesn't know _what_ to think. "Uh... -gulp- y... y... yeah.." Aleaic stammers, just as badly.

"What a quaint place, plenty of room I must say." Tsunami quips, looking around curiously, her flowing regalia just dropping the jaws of the flunkies.

Aleaic just groans. "(_This ain't right_...)" ... "What isn't right Aleaic?" Tsui blinks back.

"Huh? I... uh... um..."

"**GOLDBAGGER!**"

"_Eh?_" Tsui and Al say simultaneously in shocked surprise, as Tasha looks like a pressure valve, on the **brink!** "You... little... too bit... _Gaijin!_" ...her eyes like two ready to **pop** gene-splice-tomatoes, or something... "All this time, playing off on our _hospitality!_ And now, after **everything** we did for you!" Tasha then suddenly STOMPS past the two, to the hatch, and **shoves** it back open! So hard, that the hatch cracks on its siding! "**YO! We got a Goldbagger here! WE KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM, DON'T WE?**"

"(_Isn't that goldbricker?_)" ... "I wouldn't know." ... "Err..."

This starts a growing tremor, one that enters the room in a massed rush of bodies from out of nowhere! And in 'short' order as they chant '_goldbricker_'. Aleaic doesn't even have time, to consider a copyright incident is occurring, before...

A: "Hey!"

A: "HEY! Wait a minute!"

A: "Whoa!"

A: "YIPE!"

A: "Let me get.."

A: "HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

A: "Let me go!"

A: "Don't you touch that!"

A: "YEEK!" ... T: "Oh... hello..."

A: "Hi... uh... LET US DOWN!"

T: "Where are they taking us Aleaic?" ... A: "Uhh, I don't... HEY! NOT _THAT_ TOO!"

-SMACK! **SMASH!** CRASH! _CRUNK!_ THUMP! _**WHOMP!**_ PLOP!-

-_THUNK!_- "And call when you get a new place Sophy!" -SLAM!-

"Uh..." ...an iMortal looks around, anime wackily, from his butt posture!

"And we're outside again." Tsui blinks as well.

"Um... yes... I guess... yeah, you're, um... right.. yeah..." Aleaic, along with a confused goddess, with ALL of Al's possessions; are now outside, the contents stuck in futuristic, poly-steel storage containers.

"I think I got kicked out."

"Oh. How rude."

Aleaic blinks, and realizes he's been carrying Tsunami all that time, blushes 'heavily', and finally lets her go. "Sorry." ...letting her float from his grip, to then stand himself, Tsui reactively helping there. Tsunami then straightens out her attire, causing Aleaic to look away, as her navel glints from the street hoverlights. "You mortals are strange creatures." ...a goddess summarizes, straightening her jeweled braid clasp. Aleaic notes a anew silver-blue glow coming from it, than noted before, as well as sight of an unseen before pair set, from the secondary ponytails.

"Ahem, yeah I guess so. I think... uh... anywho." Aleaic rings his hands, in nervousness and uncertainty, as he tries to think of a way out of this mess. He looks around, wondering if this ruckus would bring campus security units or such.

However, Tsui brings attention back. "Ahem... _now_, may we begin?" Al looks back, sighs, and turns to listen, with no way out apparently. Tsunami goes into a cheery but basic instructor 'mode'. "Now, I, as your Representative, must inform you of a few certain rules, that way there is no inherit confusion."

"Too late." Aleaic says in unfocused sarcasm, but surrenders to the situation, and crosses his arms to listen. Tsunami crosses her gloved hands before her abdomen, and proceeds...

"Now. First: This Wish is accorded to you, by the grace and oversight of Jurai Core in Heaven, gifted to allow you, _anything_ your heart desires. And in so doing, allows you the chance to experience your fondest dreams."

Al nods. (Blankly...)

"Second: It should be noted that while you have no set time limit, you are required to engage the Wish before I can depart. I cannot leave until you do so, even if you must be 'persuaded'."

Al cocks an eye. "_Persuaded?_"

"Let me finish." Tsui injects, as Aleaic continues to look neutral. "This is all just too weird."

Tsui, of haunting tone... "It is my ability and duty, to show evocative ways, to allow you to decide upon your wish, if you do not have a ready request at hand."

Al only looks. (Blankly #2...)

"Third: You are only limited in the nature of the Wish, so as long as it doesn't contain effects detrimental to another person of immediate note, and/or that causes said effects to make a separate subject act out of norm, or in an illegal manner set by the laws of your world. You are also refrained from detriment to yourself and to this World as well. Besides, destroying your world would make a _**MESS**_ of the System!" Tsunami finishes by mock 'disgust' with her arms, which Al thinks of otherwise. (Poor bloke.)

"U... um... yeah, fine. A... anything else?" Al quickly recollects himself.

"Just one. Um... you're... not one of those... _'types'_... are you?"

Aleaic's eyes, turn into two black dots. "_Types?_"

Tsui looks cutely pensive... "You know, those, um... less than savory... um.. well... you know... S&M and all... " ...finishing with pointing her fingers together.

Al realizes: -**BINK!**- "_**NO I AM NOT!**_"

"Oh, you aren't! Very good! The task will be _much_ more reasonable then!" Tsunami claps her hands, and hops once cheerfully. Aleaic just feels something in his head sputter and pop, like a firecracker fizzling. "(_Weird... um... oops_.)"

Tsunami ignores that, and then takes a look behind her at the large pile of containers, and rubs her palms cutely together. "You need help with those I presume?" Before Aleaic can respond, Tsunami suddenly creates a black opening of some kind, with a raise of her arms, above their heads, one that causes all the containers to rise and disappear into it!

"Wha... -_GIRL'S SCREAM!_- **MY STUFF!**"

Tsunami pats her hands, and smiles sweetly to Al. "Don't worry my Client, I put them in a Subspace Storage Unit. They're safe in there, until we find you a new place!" Tsunami sweetly smiles.

Al stammers again. "Is... is that... that Wish stuff you talked about?"

"Oh..." -giggle- "...that one is a freebie. Shalt we?"

Aleaic looks in _awe_ at his new benefactor, as she floats off, all the while... "Never order the fries."

...

-On the road, adventurous at that.-

It's been an hour for the duo, and Aleaic is quite bluntly stumped, or even quite 'possibly' lost. The instructions his Father left him, for finding a place of forgotten previous mention, got _trashed_ by the EMP from one of the lightning bolts from his 'storm'. (Well that one bolt, 'was' close. The bun streak attested to this, on the hover-vehicle.) ...and now he's been basically searching vainly for any sign, of a place called: Shrine. So far... nada, zippo and zilch.

"Man." Looking at the map grid of Tekomi, in his Gelphi Skiff, a small two seater that Aleaic had semi converted into a mobile comm-vehicle. (Little Al has a _fetish_ for communications equipment. Techy freak) The advantage being that it can access ANY GPS-Delta IV Satellite, as well as any unscrambled Comm signal, (and even a few scrambled ones he hacks into, just to listen.) The GPS display doesn't show names of buildings outside of town, and the datarod had that extra info. Well, not everything is perfect. At least the equipment was better shielded against EMP bursts, which is _strange_, when one thinks about it. "I'll be a hacked program, I can't figure where to go now." Aleaic sighs and wipe-drags his face.

"I can help."

"_Huh?_" He looks at those haunting rose pink eyes, and then looks down quickly, with a blush. Tsunami responds simply, with an everlasting smile. "You seemed so determined to find this place you mentioned, I didn't want to interrupt. Is this what is known as: human ego?"

Aleaic chuckles.. "Uh... yeah, I guess it is." Aleaic then slumps into his quite cushy seat. Tsunami does the same in her similar seat, just to imitate.

"Well... I can find it for us." Al looks up again, at those captivating eyes.. "Really?" Tsunami smiles sweetly in return. "Sure... another 'freebie'." ...said with another perfect giggle.

Aleaic nods and chuckles, then opens the vehicle hatch, and looks at the goddess. "Something tells me I'm going to start to stack up a _large_ 'tab' here." Just before he then gets out. Tsunami steps out of the hover vehicle as Aleaic does. "Where you going?"

Fishing in his pockets for his credit chip card.. "Actually, I'm thirsty. Want something?"

The benefactor smiles warmly in kind. "Sure."

...

-clunk...

...clunk.- "Here you go."

Aleaic hands a can of cola to Tsunami, whom sits on a lighted bench, one that glows from below, within its own structure framing.

"Thank you." Tsui nods cheerfully, Aleaic bows in kind, then sits, and then opens and takes a good guzzle of the Japanese version of cola. This one tastes like a barley mix. Sweet, though thick... "-urp- Excusez-moi."

Tsunami begins to laugh upon Al's all too humanic sound, quite heartily, a bit more than Aleaic expects. Though yet somehow, the sound is rather soothing to hear. Tsunami, after settling back down, fumbles with her can, and manages to open it. And after a gentile drink, 'inspecting' the taste, before she looks at a Client, who has finished his drink, and imparts, with a soft closed eye smile upon her facade. "It's too bad there aren't more mortals like you. Ones that speak their souls out, and still keep their humor at the same time. Despite the gray in your heart, that much I can sense, it is strong and refuses to be truly snuffed out, and one that can still think of others in any case." Tsunami says, which makes Aleaic more self-introspective in look this time.

Tsunami then looks at the darkened sky, full of stars... "I'm glad, that I was chosen to grant your Wish."

Aleaic looks at his benefactor uncertainly, and makes a decent front to question this conception. "Really?" ...is the 'front' he uses.

In response, a _soft_ hand takes Al's, if for an instant, his eyes _WIDENING_ for this moment. "_W... wow..._. uh... yeah, I guess so.." Aleaic feels the hand like it was make of a softness, not even the gods could imagine, which was pushing the 'logical' thought. But he then looks more genuinely logical, as he considers the goddesses wardrobe. "Um... say, uh, how come you wear that get up?" Tsunami looks down, releases her grip, and stands, looking at her attire, swaying it side to side. Al quickly concentrates on his empty drink, rather than stare again. "What? My wardrobe? Does it offend you?"

Aleaic **SPITS **and shoots his head back up! "Oh _nonononono_... I just mean... I... um... as, well, _beautiful_ as you look in that, it's also gotten us a few more looks than I'd care for. Like you said about mortals, and, um... all that." Aleaic looks thoughtful for a moment, then... "M... maybe, um, something less conspicuous. At least, um, until we reach... uh, where ever this place is."

Tsunami nods appealingly with understanding. "Sure, another one on your 'tab' then." Tsunami giggles, and simply returns to the vehicle, placing the 'cola' on the hood, and then, with another raise her twisting arms...

"(_What is she...?_)" -**FLASH!**- "WHOA! _Tsunami?_" Aleaic falls _flat_, and staggers/stumbles back to his feet! "Yes?" Tsunami says as she pokes her head up over the vehicle top. Al stops and... "Holy..." ...immediately can tell a difference, and this time Al can't hide his staring. "..._oh_..."

Tsunami has done as 'requested', and now wears simple blue jeans, a white laced silk blouse with a white rose pattern upon a sheer material. White socks over the pants cuffs, white sneakers of the normal fashion of the area, and a simple teal and white jeans jacket, embroidered with the word '_Goddess Tsunami_' in several places, _elegantly_ at that. The amount of jewelry is consistent though. The hair is in a ponytail, with a silk, white bow in it, the ends flowing like the sash previously did, still with the silver-blue device in her tresses. Tsunami then deliberately spins herself around to be better judged, knowing what she is doing to meek Al. "Preferable?"

"_Wow_." Catches himself better of staring this time, more to the amount of detail this time, (less that is,) rather than actual self-control.

"I'm pleased you approve. Now, shall we?" Said, as Tsunami retakes the cola, leaving a dumbfounded Aleaic standing by the park bench.

"Maybe those Fries are _worth_ it. "

...

-Summary of the night... In a word: _spirited_...-

Much of the night passed without finding their goal, mostly because Tsunami decided to play with Aleaic a little bit, which got the mortal, semi-suckered into a night tour of Tekomi itself. They even ended up grabbing a late night sushi snack along the way, the purveyor seeing Tsunami, and nearly forgot to take Aleaic's order off of the hibachi grill. Al 'saved' that one in time.

Then, as the tour proceeded, through the futuristic city, as they pass a human made river, park side, Tsunami found of all things, an open air pavilion with a cluster of trees, one that the cool wind was calmed by. A slow song played over unseen speakers, embedded in the trees. A small fountain was at the rear of the pavilion. When the heaven to earth sent goddess saw all this, she immediately hauled Al with her, and for a short time, forgot the reason she even came here. In fact, Aleaic saw that Tsunami was so happy, that a mortal forgot that he was with a goddess. Then, because the mood implied it, as well as a prophetic song, most romantic plied the air, Tsunami and Aleaic caught themselves up in a small waltz. Aleaic, never having taken a formal dance step without his mother's guidance, managed such grace with his newfound partner. Tsunami of course is beyond perfection in her twirls and dips. After a short time of this though, once the music changes, they both realized what they were doing. They both break away after staring at each other a tic too long, and...

"S... sorry..." Aleaic blurts...

"That's... that's okay." Tsunami blushes, as equally...

Aleaic smiled very calmly, and then bowed. Tsunami giggled, and curtsied in kind. Then for a small while after, they sat at a park bench and talked like two friends reacquainting themselves. Aleaic talked about his goals, somewhat hashed in planning, while Tsunami spoke of her duties, refraining from details, other than of a Heaven, Aleaic already 'knew' was beautiful. Tsunami blushed further, when she heard this.

Afterwards, they perused the local shoppes, basically window shopping. The wares from many worlds, beyond Earth, was of amazement, to a goddess's eye. Al on the other hand, had to catch his own, as they passed a number of clothing and jewelry stores, the fact being he kept visualizing Tsunami in any item or garment he saw. Tsunami 'noted' this... "Why thank you." ...she said several times. Aleaic just stutters each time... "But... I... I didn't..." This only makes Tsunami giggle rather hard. Al just sighs dejectedly for being caught. (Prior to the smile anyway.)

The one near a wedding boutique, Aleaic tried to _skedaddle_ past quickly, but Tsunami 'saw' that too. (Especially the hourglass gown.)

Eventually, after weariness starts to set in, for a mortal, and getting back on the now rather deserted road, they pass by the old quarter, away from the main domes of the Tekomi city arcologies, before heading out to the more secluded hills to the east. At one point along their course, Tsunami had Aleaic stop the Skiff near an overlook along a road, and then surprised him by the goddess tending to a wounded bird sparrow, one that had fallen from above its tree perch. Aleaic was impressed to say the least when the small creature was healed very easily, and released back into the tree, it had apparently been sleeping in. Aleaic needless to say, felt _quite_ honored. "_Wow_." Tsunami surprises Aleaic, however in turn, when she then says.. "Thank you for allowing me that. I appreciate that very much." Aleaic in turn... "But to be so generous, like that. I mean, I should say thank you!"

Tsunami just blushed again, the words making her think... "(_Just... maybe..._)" ...as Al gets them back on the road.

But, eventually, Tsunami got note of Aleaic's growing impatience, after three hours of this, mostly from sleep deprivation, as such, she uses a Homing Spell, one that led them to an area rather high into the southeastern Tekomi hillside area. Ultimately, they come upon a large area, populated by a number of somewhat abandoned buildings, tucked into the forests of mixed pine and bamboo. The structures seem to have a strange and ancient religious look to them, Aleaic quickly notes. When they pass the Skiff around a ledged corner, Al notes the look of decay upon not only the structures, but the minor structures, of an old temple complex, as even the stonework, upon the ground, as a look of grand age. A great deal time has passed through these hills apparently.

When they finally stop, in the middle of this aged courtyard, Aleaic gets out, and is surprised at the sight around them. "Here we are." Tsunami imparts, as she pulls herself out of the hover-vehicle. Aleaic looks around, and begins to profess anew awe. The place is _very_ old, and such can be felt in the air. "Wow... is this the place?" Aleaic says, taking detail of the age of the buildings, everything in a state of disrepair. "It's... it's an old Shrine is it not? Wow. I've read holobooks about these places. But I thought they all were planetary monuments, or something?"

"It's what you asked for, right?" Tsunami asks, like a appraiser selling property. (Well, not 'that' bad...)

"Uh.. ..yeah, yeah I guess so. I... yeah, sure, this can work. Yes... th... thank you..." Al simply agrees to, rather than be a hassle, such is his flaccid state. The air of the Shrine is so quiet and peaceful, though a chill is beginning to retain more. It almost seems magical to the senses. Tsunami however blushes rather dearly when Aleaic thanks her, though Aleaic though misses this, as he's too engrossed, peering into the darkness, of the scene around them. Then he looks back past the hillside out, easterly so, with Tekomi splayed out, in all its alit glory. "Man... jovi-whoa... quite a long distance out of town... man." ...this as Aleaic takes a few steps towards the edge of the hill, an overlook with a **spectacular** view of the city and much of the Prefecture below, a space elevator rising from it. A calm moment for the city otherwise, seemingly played out, for this moment. Even the half moon reflecting off the sea, along with the Orbital Ring can be seen better, rising far above, and 'below', upon the reflected ocean, This all even includes a late night launch of a supply shuttle, further off the northern coastline. The city below sparkles like so many jewels glinting. A mask of a few clouds play above, hinted by the moonlight. It's a scene to be captivated by. Such that Aleaic calls out, like an awed kid... "Wow... this is just _amazing!_ Do you see this view, Lady Tsunami?"

"Yes I do." ...the goddess says, stepping up next to the left of her client, holding her hands in front of her below her waist. For a bit, they just stare, one finding comfort, being near another, more than she intended. As Tsunami looks on, she then feels the need to serenade the sight before them both. Such her tone becomes, of memory... "Thou our Father was correct. There '_are_' shores that cannot be touched, even if the hand managed so, because many shores will always be too far away. If you see the universe in this manner, then you will understand how vast this universe is. And how special."

Aleaic hears this, and takes one of Tsunami's hands out of reflex, his heart pounding, mind racing... "(_Gods, her hand is so soft_.)" ...as Tsunami gasps at the unexpected act. Aleaic adds, rather bravely, he thinks later... "My... my own father... said something similar to me just before I left for college here. Maybe your father knows my father." Aleaic chuckles, about to let go of her hand, but it's gripped tighter suddenly, in turn. A goddess responding, serenely, smiling, a tear forming... "Maybe our Father does. All mortals are children of his in one sense or fashion of another. Maybe he indeed knows you too."

Aleaic continues his spiel of blushes at that, he looks away nervously suddenly, the held hand, causing him to strike up the courage to speak his heart. "If he does, um... thank him for... ah... letting me meet you. Tonight has been something I want to remember, _very much_." ...such that Tsunami counters Aleaic's blush, all the while Aleaic trades looks between the view, and Tsunami, as he speaks his next peace. "Heck, you even got me to get away from that darned Dojo dorm! I guess I wasn't happy there." Al looks down pensively, then introspectively. "And, what more, with your kindness, your generosity, your, um... well.." Aleaic, trying to dance around the more sensitive areas of compliments, though his _thoughts_ come across clearly enough to Tsunami. Such that he is then suddenly notes Tsunami making a soft sound of... "Huh? Milady?"

Tsunami is quietly, yet openly smiling/crying/laughing/etc, all the while griping Al's left hand with _both_ of hers. Aleaic worries of scaring her somehow despite, in asking... "Hey... are... are you okay?"

Tsunami in turn, wipes a few crystal tears away, before she speaks. "I'm sorry. It's that.. well, I usually only get compliments _after_ a Wish is granted.. I... I never have received such kindness 'before' a Wish has been granted, and it is not like I ask for, or even care for such attention or lauding. So, I'm... overflowing my emotions. I feel so happy." Tsunami looks with her pink, glistening eyes at a heart struck Aleaic, who can't describe the feeling, he is having. One that bubbles more up, with a goddess adding... "Truly, that you'd give me so much thanks for only the smallest, slightest of things. And even more, giving me so many gazes, looking longingly at me. All like... I was a special person to you."

Al grips Tsunami's hands more as he implores. "_You are!_"

Tsunami is **surprised** to hear this. "Huh?" ...as Aleaic looks at both hands, holding his left own, and then looks into her eyes, finding himself 'stronger' in soul, just looking at them. Such comes of his longing commentary... "You 'are' special. My... my mother says everyone is born with something special to give. And you... you, that I've seen give more, in one night, more than from any others, I've ever seen! I... I know I'm _hardly_ worthy of even this attention, especially all for just one night, and yet..." Al looks level at Tsunami, all too calmly, a mind opening beyond realization... "I know you are special to _everyone_ on this world. I... I just.. only wish, wish that... _maybe_..." Aleaic looks down, and unwittingly opens his heart _completely_. "Yes?" Tsunami says, her heart racing, as she seems to almost expect the words coming. She holds her breath, like _it_ was meant to witness this moment for her.

Aleaic, meanwhile, speaks without fear. (As well as lacking foresight.)

"_I... I wish... I had a love... like yours, with me..._ ._forever_." ...Al nods to himself, smiling, his heart is quite calm.

Tsunami's mind however, shifts gears, letting go of his hand. "You mean that? That is your Wish?" ...as she comprehends this. Aleaic though does NOT even realize yet, in responding.. "Yes... yes I do." ...still looking down, when... "Then..." ...Tsunami smiles, and starts to concentrate. "...that is your Wish. I shall fulfill it."

"I... -**BINK!**- ...**huh? WHOA! WAIT!**" Aleaic shouts, **suddenly** realizes his 'mistake'! "_**WAIT!**_"

It is already '_far_' too late, and Tsunami's eyes close, as her forehead sigil suddenly focuses into a single point of **bright** light, one that _stabs_ straight into the cool night sky! This all causing the clouds overhead to suddenly part, revealing a ring of pure blue light, within which _another world_ can be somewhat discerned! _**Many**_ teal-blue glowing _ethereal_ code lines, flow along with the primary beam, giving the entire effect an _unbelievable_ scene! As the Wish Program becomes connected to the System of Jurai Core for appending and processing, the winds around the hillside bluster quite _forcefully!_ Aleaic has to cover his eyes for the umpteenth time that evening, both from debris, and the _**light**_, this all the while pleading to a deafening wind that this was a mistake! "_**Common! Stop already by gawd!**_" One not heard, and one not necessarily _believed_ as such.

In added procession, Tsunami's simple garments meanwhile, become _awash_ in a glow of teal light, as _more_ sparkles and ethereal lines surround, and play out, across, and about her format! At the height of the program code transfer, her form is slightly arched backwards, her arms pointing down, with her wrists/hands cusped downward, and fingers slightly curled inward. Her mane flows _very_ serenely.

Yet.. _finally_.. as the mini-maelstrom dies down with the radiance display, the core beam gently descends from the sky back to its originator. At the end, for a moment, she is so serene. Majestic all the same.

Aleaic _however_... "Wha... what... wh... wha.. what.. just _happened?_" Aleaic is almost a sight of panic, having forgot that his charge has such abilities, it takes a **supreme/titanic** amount of willpower to prevent a screaming retreat.

..but that passes with 'realization'. "_Oh man... d... don't tell me... oh Lords_..." His breathing as _shallow_ as his mind can comprehend by, without fainting. (Which is close.) Tsunami then finally settles to the ground again, landing with the tip of her right, white sneaker, with a most warm, calm look on her face. Then her eyes flutter open. She gulps a tic, but then sighs. Tsunami then looks at the '_**freaked**_' out Aleaic, with an unexpectantly pleased smile.

"Well. I am happy to inform you, despite the unusually large nature of your Wish, that it has been granted and accepted by the Dimensional Relief Office!"

Al's brain makes a cake pan smack sound, as he facevaults! "...uh... wha... what.. _what_ exactly does that mean?" Aleaic asks, acting dumb, hoping in vain it's not what he thinks it is.

It 'is' in vain.

"Silly, you Wished for me to be with you forever. It has been granted." Tsunami then curtsies in completing a transaction, apparently satisfactory to her giggling chimed graces.

"But.. I said..." Aleaic's brain mush jolts with acceptance, that the damage is done. "...for... someone... like... uh... you... 'you'... _you?_ You! You! Ah... ah... ok... I... see... ok... I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Tsunami asks openly. Aleaic just blabbers out, yanking at his head. "I.. heh.. don't have a clue... -head scratching..- ...are, are you sure it's... it's for... _real?_"

Tsunami only nods, responding by retaking Aleaic's left hand. This time there is something _added_ to the touch, with goddess words included... "As real as my touch is.."

Aleaic gulps wide eyed, not sure what to do next. "Y... y... yeah." ...this as he begins to register the new _reality_, that is upon them both. Just then, the wind picks back up naturally, the night air this time has a _sharper_, colder feel to it. "_**BRRRRR**_... guess the Climatizer can't do anything for thermodynamics, at this hour."

Tsunami actually shivers as well, surprising the mortal, whom hears her response. "Yes, it's quite cold. Let's head inside."

The two manage find their way inside the closest of the dilapidated structures, which has the look of a disused residence. After Al wrestles the slide hatch open, and a customary, (if pointless,)... "Anyone here?" ...both souls end up in a barren, somewhat disused living room area, part of which has a lower floor depression that isn't clearly seen, by the tired mortal. Both look about again, as the feel of age is quite apparent, as well as the creaks and groans of the superstructure. Smells of age along with, mildew easily apparent. Further off the left, a higher apparent area, with an embedded wall table, and a dining area. More left, a _very_ warped and buckled looking stairway can be seen. The darkness itself, on its own, is a relatively stifling, but doesn't seem utterly unfriendly. They both manage their way in, Tsunami floating off the floor, looking around. Aleaic tries to feel the new surroundings, as he tries to get his night vision, and takes a step forward...

...and fails... -SLAM!- ... too late unto his unrealized, tired state, and accidentally dumps past the depression edge, falling _**flat**_ on his face!

"..._ow_..." ...catch that 'unfriendly' part. =^^=

"Oh my!" Tsunami cries, realizing too late, of her own slight fatigue, before reactively rushing over to help Al up! Both only manages to heft Al's swirling head onto her lap, Tsui in a kneeling position in conducting this. She worriedly remarks... "Your nose is broken! It's bleeding! Let me help!"

With a slight nasal blockage sound, blood loss affecting his muggle brain, he manages out... "Ish thish... owh... oun mwy tabb ash whell? Othwwie!"

Tsunami cradles Aleaic's head in her arms, seeing his face perfectly, and smiles. "No silly. This stuff is part of the Wish now, or.." Aleaic just simply waves his left free hand quickly. "Okhay, mwy noose hwurts tuu mush twoo arguu aniwuay." ...before seeing Tsunami use a wordless Healing Spell, to plug the worst of the damage, as only a slight bruise mark, soon remains. "Thwank ywou." Still a bit of nasal strain. One that makes Tsui giggle. "You're welcome. The bruise should be gone by morning." Aleaic though blurts out fast, managing past his shnozz... "N... nwo... nwo.. I... I.. mean... um.. thank you, even mwore than before." ...he then manages naturally, and truthfully... "For everything tonight."

Tsunami caresses the face of her new charge, and then pats it. "You should rest." Such that Aleaic doesn't argue with that, as he nestles down in Tsunami's lap, the last sight he has is of Tsunami's glowing face. He's not sure of either dream or reality.

Either way, it's _heaven_.

...

-At the edge of dawn.-

"(_I shall create a place we can share together, one that allows me to make him happy_.)"

At the edge of morning, of more than one kind, Tsunami: Certified Alpha Level Dimensional goddess, and now resident of Earth, begins invoking a Special Spell. One that brings old life back into the recesses of this majestic place, nestled into the tree encrusted hills. The Spell has no actual name, as it is more a Spell of the Heart. Spells like this one are _always_ special.

As she begins, she winds her arms and hands in a special pattern and flex. ": _By my well seal true name, air to ocean, by the power I am endowed with, ocean to earth, with the power to create hope, earth back unto air, by my power that is engraved by the light. :" -_arms and hands out_- _": _Return these old hallows to a state that they may know second breath, life full with new memories to share within _:"_. -_arms wound, hands open_- _": _By my seal true name. Invoke the Past into the Future, become the Present, to shine forth again!_ :" ...unto as she finishes, her hands are _aglow_, pointed at the ground, cupped behind.

Then, by the hundreds, _thousands_ even, _ethereal_ lines and _glowing_ beams of light from trees and bushes, anything that has greenery upon them, projects this light, and anything that they touch _also_ give off light. The spell cascades off all this energy. The ensuing haze of light, energy of restoration, light that causes everything it touches, all causes everything said touched, to become young, and in good repair once more. The light becomes so _bright_, it seems to threaten to betray itself, by shimmering off the Orbital Ring, far overhead. But there is no such threat, as this light can _only_ be seen by Tsunami alone. The Shrine grounds, plants, trees, structures, look like a thousand years were washed away. Maybe more. All for one reason, as her spell finishes.

It's like heaven was transplanted. Her mind says as so. "(_This shall make him happy. I 'know' it will_.)"

...

-Late morning. Probably afternoon.-

"Uhh... man... -_heavy eye lids_- ...where am I? -_looking around sleepily_- ...Sempai?" A sleepy headed Al-kun wrenches himself off his back, and looks around... "Wha... wh... _wha_.. **WHOA!**"

He looks around, **wide eyed**, as finds details, new ones, starting with himself in a bed! Not only that, but in a large room, one stocked with furniture already! He then sees all his containers along one side of a wall, nice and neat. He then removes the bed covers, double takes all around the room, and then remembers, checking his nose injury from last night, finding it is completely gone! Then realizes in added detail, he's been in a western style bed, rather than a floor matt! And that, this **isn't** the Dojo, at all of certain! "Whoa... that... that 'wasn't' all a dream was it?" Al speaks to himself, the flood of memories hit his waking brain matter. Including...

Just then, a gingerly smell of something _wonderful_ waifs Al's repaired nostrils. "Wow. Something smells _**great!**_"

Aleaic fiddle-manages finds a bath robe, from one of the containers, to cover his shirt and shorts... (...'how' he's in those isn't though about...) ...meanwhile berating himself to set all his stuff up later, and heads down stairs, too curious to worry about hygiene just yet. He cautiously steps down the stairs, one's he swears (cleanly,) was a wreck last night, making him fear, he's in another's house! As such... "Hello?" he says, as he looks around, and sees the, about almost _crisp_, brand new living section. One complete with couches and a wallscreen unit, the other walls, adorned in simple, generic pictures. He finishes going downstairs, and is then seen by... "Well good morning sleepy one, you sure were zonked out last night." Tsunami, as she calls over from the kitchen doorway, when Al appears upon her gorgeous sight. Aleaic sees, and immediately knows it was _**ALL**_ real the previous night! All he can do at first, is stare, and then rub his temple, which Tsui giggle at. Finally... "Yeah.." ..he quips, walking over, noting a Japanese-style kitchen aisle rug. "G... guess I did, and... _**Eh?**_"

Tsunami, in a simple cooking kimono, with a image of a large blue carrot on the front, her hair held back by a cloth sash, stands near a well polished dining table, one with a **large** breakfast feast upon it! "You... y... you can cook too?" Al sees in GAPE awe! _What_ kind of fantasy was he in!

"Oh yes. It's one of my favorite pastimes." Tsunami cheerfully responds with, more than boisterous in describing. The mortal agency can only scratch his head, in honest reservation. "I... I'm.. not used to this."

Tsunami suddenly looks pensive, and pulls her towel to her chin. "Oh... did I err? I didn't think to ask if you wanted breakfast. I... just..." Aleaic reacts _**wide eyed**_, and acts _swiftly_, **leaping** over next to her, and taking her hands. "_Nononono!_ This looks GREAT! REAL GREAT! This looks 'so' delicious! I'm just surprised, that's all." Aleaic nuzzles the silken hands for a bit, making Tsunami sigh contentedly. Tsui smiles and then kneads Al's right arm. "Go eat silly! You must be famished."

Aleaic bows to Tsunami traditionally like, which garners yet another giggle, and then he guides (rockets in like a bloodhound, actually,) himself to the table, looking over the incredible spread! Tsunami notes the look in Aleaic's eyes, and is pleased to watch. Aleaic however is unsure of _where_ to begin! There's so much! So many delicacies! So much to smell! **Woohoo!** But before he chooses anything, he looks up at Tsunami.. "What about you? Haven't you eaten?"

Tsui nods her head unto simply... "We goddesses don't actually require human nourishment, though, I already tried many of these dishes out, as I made it. So do not worry, and eat!" Tsunami says, more concerned with Aleaic's appetite.

"Okay, sounds like a professional chef's habit though." Al chuckles, melded with a teal tressed giggle.

He then breaks down, and tries a sample of a tempura battered scallops.

The first bite: _delicious_. From there...

The second bite: **delicious**!

The third: delicious.

The sixth: delicious.

The tenth.

The sixteenth.

The forty-second.

The something after the umpteenth.

The something after the umpteenth, after the umpteenth.

Even the very last few bites, almost _forced_ down rather than wasted, are the pretty much the same!

Tsunami takes note of all this, noting which ones give more pleasure than others, a few give off slight cringes, and she makes note. Some bring tears, and bear for special times.

Some, make Tsunami shed a tear.

_Finally._.. "Oh... _gods_. -sound of _patted_ tummy.- ...that was _soooooo_ good!" Aleaic moans of culinary ecstasy. Tsunami is beaming like the sun, impressed with the mortal's appetite. "I'm so happy you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? I couldn't stop myself, it was all so _good!_" Al says, managing to look over the 'damage' he gorged upon. "I even kept drawing myself even to the weirder stuff, and they tasted better than the stuff I 'recognized'! Other than the Thai noodles that had a 'wee' too much spice, and I survived that pretty well. I should add a bit of spice to my diet, before I 'have' to go on one that is." -chuckle... _urp_.- "...oops... _Excusez-moi_."

"I'm glad, it makes me happy to see you happy." Tsunami looks cutely at Aleaic, whom looks self conscious of this. "It does?"

"_Yes_." She makes sure to stress this last, albeit in a gentile and convincing manner.

"Then I'm happy that you are." Aleaic counters, again, Tsunami giggles. Aleaic then burps again. "_Sorry_. I'd better learn to control that. _Sorry. Sorry_."

Tsunami finishes giggling, and then looks longingly at her mortal, as he rubs his belly simply. She considers, then asks anyway... "Can I ask you a question?"

Al looks over. "On a full stomach? Guess I'll hazard it." Tsunami openly laughs this time, Aleaic finds it captivating, until when the laughing finally subsides, and she looks into his eyes once more... "I wanted to ask, did you mean what you Wished for last night? Did you really mean... for me... to stay here with you?" Tsui looks with glistening eyes. (Yeah, '_that'_ kind...)

Aleaic has to lay on his back to think, he's so full. But the answer isn't very long in coming. "You are the first person, outside my family and rather tiny friendship circle, to come into my meager life, and to help me. Even... touch... me." Al rolls his head in Tsui's direction. Her gaze helps what he tells next. "Yes. I 'truly' meant what I said." Aleaic then pries himself back into a sitting position, up so as to meet to meet Tsunami's gaze.. "I really and truly meant for you to be with me, if not the words, the intent and heart spoke them. Always and forever." Al finishes, surprised he could say something like that, but with no regret. Kinda felt like another person was talking, within him.

Tsunami's next smile is flooded with satisfaction. "Then I shall make sure I fulfill the Wish, with everything that I have to give." ...this Aleaic hears, but interrupts as he makes a counter query. "But. I have to ask now..." Al starts, looking uncertain... "Pardon?" Tsui remarks back, noting Al's feelings. It makes her smile. Aleaic looks introverted suddenly, fidgeting again. "Did I just do something _**really**_ selfish? Am I keeping you from helping others now?"

"You mean, did you..." Tsunami blinks. Aleaic continues on despite. "I mean: Was it fair for me, a dopey arse mortal, to make you stay here? I... I mean... what did you think, when I said that? It must have been very selfish. And now you can't help anyone else now. Am I a bad person for doing this, to you?" Al finishes, looking up again.

Tsunami is rather taken aback. Rare in her experience, is it, that a mortal responds in such, _after_ a Wish is granted. Course, it's just as _**atypical**_ for a situation like this, so it's valid, one supposes. But then, Tsui smiles instead, and decides on a 'way' to impress a proper answer for Al's worried question. "Can you lean in close, I want to answer that question properly."

Aleaic blinks, and just shrugs, and manages to comply, making sure to be quite close to help her out. His sense of trust doesn't realize better. "Okay. Fire away." Not realizing any better even before... '_Heaven_' is the response. A heaven filled with warm fire. The impulsive kiss Tsui gives Al, is one that melds with his lips, and surprises him, with a _fire_ that he cannot describe, nor can he break away from. Nor does he _dares_ to.

But not from frozen fear.. but from bliss. "(_Sh... she's... kissing me? Wo... w!_)" He realizes belatedly, as a _cool_ chill runs down his spine, as the 'fire' continues. Tsunami then begins to pull into the kiss further, letting in emotions she's forgotten that existed, to sweep through her. So much so, that she puts her hands fully around Al's head. The 'eternity' takes all of two minutes, thirty seven seconds, in its entirety. It's almost a pain to break it, but somehow, both know it's time to.

"_Thank you_." Tsunami says in a dreamlike state.

"Uhhhh... .uh.. anytime. " Also quite piqued, his mind a mush.

"I'll remember that." Tsui accents in return.

Aleaic then regains his composure, and draws away a bit, as a flood of emotion **hits** him then and there! "W... wha... did we just... I mean.. _I'M SORRY_... I...!"

Tsunami reverses this trend swiftly, with a soft finger on Al's lips. "You did nothing I didn't impose on you. I only gave you the answer to seeked. How you interpret the answer is up to you, and how we will spend life together."

"I... I see..." Aleaic breathes out, and then chuckles innocently. Then... "Well... then I suppose I'd better earn my part in it all, at the very least.." He then evaluates himself. "After a bath."

"Do you wish me to help?" Tsunami **perks** her head up!

-**BLINK!**- "**Yack!** Um... ah... uh, let's do that part another time! I fear my self control is _hashed_ right now!"

Another chiming giggle... "As you wish sahib." Aleaic cocks his head. "_Sahib?_ Uh kay." Al quips, as he about-faces to the stairs. Tsunami giggles into the kitchen with several plates. Al realizes, turns around to ask... "Um, did you want help with those dishes. Eh?" ...which is replied, with a push to his back, by Tsunami... "Nay. Thine to your task, and mine to myself." Aleaic quickly gives in and heads upstairs.

Ignoring thoughts he's in some weird dream of playing house and all, Aleaic manages to find the new lavatory upstairs, along with a large, Japanese bath type theme. One complete with a 'well' stocked set of toiletries. The latter Al wonders while bathing: "_How_ they all got there?"

A clean three-quarters of an hour later, and Al returns downstairs to find Tsunami absent. He looks around wondering, but then hears some soft singing outside. And there walking out, Al hears the sound of a singular, _harmonic_ heaven chorusing the air... (Insert: _'Saint Sasami Song_ here.') ...one hummed to the tune, of wind passing by. Even some hover traffic that passes by, can't muss this up.

Aleaic ends up simply sitting at the bottom of the entrance steps on the residence porch, and watching Tsunami sing, while she is doing a light bit of sweeping. Several small birds are perched about her, even one on her broom tip. The tune is so melodious, Aleaic feels younger somehow, just hearing it. Finally... "Exquisite." Aleaic imparts with a whisper, his eyes watering again. Tsunami looks over. "Thank my Mentor. My voice was crafted by her." She adds with yet another giggle.

Aleaic laughs in tune, and then steps up nearer to her. The birds flutter away, but Tsunami doesn't heed mind. Al starts with a thought. "(_She's so happy_.) Well, such a fine craft. But only the user actually crafts it, not the teacher."

"You sound like a priest." Tsunami giggles, Aleaic however thrusts his chin up. "Almost, Ambassador's son. -**BINK!**- HOLY!" Al says with both of his hands **smacking** his skull! "I almost forgot! I have to call Mom and Dad, about all of what happened! And... well..." ...thinking carefully... "...almost all of it. I doubt a goddess would be believable information at this point. Or smart to blurt out anyway."

Tsunami giggles. "A logical train of thought. I'd have trouble believing myself either, if I didn't know myself."

This time, Aleaic laughter stabs the air. A simpler chorus. One easily joined.

...

-Late afternoon-

"My Sister is WHAT?"

": _She's coming to meet you Little Aly_. :" ...the voice belongs to the Mother: the nigh always cheery Jeain, especially when Aleaic calls.

It took a full hour just to catch up on the last two years apart, (three months only, really, if you count that impromptu motherly visit.) ...as well as to digest gossip and information between both sides of the globe. (Mostly her side of it.) And that wasn't even including the previous nights events, along with news that Al has a girlfriend. (Best way to describe it. Tsui blushed on hearing that pronouncement.) Aleaic could _almost_ hear the rancid gossip going on back in Coral Springs, right now. But the news that he had finally taken on Father's offer of an off campus residence, made Jeain just as happy, something about learning real life, in the real world finally. (If his mother only knew.) And then the news that Keturia was arriving in Tekomi on a surprise visit (i.e. Inspection for Father probably.) ...sometime today, definitely **DROPPED** Al's tiny world into a singularity!

"Um... and... um, when am I supposed to greet her?" Aleaic asks, nervously scratching his head, with Tsui '_listening_' in the background, giggling where noted, like now.

": _Anytime now. She should have gotten in on the Orbital Bus, around 0900 your time zone. Assuming the Quasar Line wasn't procured again_. :" Aleaic could only laugh, as the mentioned Line was a primary trade and travel route along the Mother planet's 'Great Circle Route', just in between atmospheric and outer space. And also one usually 'procured' by the Terran Military, out of the blue. That had happened right when Al had left home to come to Tekomi. A progenitor of ill things that came later.

"I can hear Sis ripping heads off now, if _that_ happened.. -_hearing a tone_.- ...dang... ah, guess my cell call zone allotment is about up! It's been great to hear you mom!"

": _You too dear, and 'you' take care of that new 'treasure' of yours. And I don't mean the house!_ :"

"Heh, I will mom. I love you, and see you around."

Aleaic then endures the dreaded 'phone-kiss' tirade, all the while knowing Tsunami is 'listening', giggling even more. He fights off the usual facial flush and extricates from the cellular, as the allotted cell time expires. (Too long, and world distance phone rates, go WAY up. Some things don't change, it seems. Don't ask about inter-planet packages.)

Al turns and looks droopy. "Mom can be loving at times, albeit overbearing all the same."

Tsui laughs at this description. "I think it's cute." Al groans playfully. "You would."

"So I get to meet your Sister right?" Tsunami stands gracefully, Aleaic looking up, with a reserved, meek nod. "Looks like. And I'll probably get the _rough_ download from her, knowing how much like Mother she is."

"Then I can get pointers." Tsui giggles, as she turns to the large, open pane windows. Aleaic places the CPU back into its charge hook-slot, and looks over at the teal super model outshining beauty. "Can I ask you a question?" Tsui turns back. "Yes?" Aleaic nods with his neck to the living area about them. "Where'd all this stuff come from? Sis might get suspicious when she sees it all." Aleaic says worriedly.

Tsunami though smiles slyly, her arms held before her. "Just tell her that it was all here, when you arrived. You said your Father had said you wanted an off campus place to live." Tsui says with a wink. Al looks in awe, and claps. "Dude. _Devious_."

Tsunami smiles more normally. "Flatterer."

"And the food? Uh... nevermind, same thing right?" Tsui giggles. "Aye." Aleaic then sighs, smiling despite... "I feel spoiled already." ...before just then, a nature call comes calling. "_Oops_. Guess I'll be in the lil boys room."

"Okay. You need help there too?"

Aleaic's 'response' sends Tsunami laughing **hard** into the kitchen. Aleaic extricates/excuses himself upstairs, groaning, and 'makes good' his task, all the while thinking... "How will Sis know where to find me? I'm still not sure this place is the right place. Probably get as likely a visit from the local security constable, as my Sister."

After finishing, and cleaning up, he heads down to the kitchen, following the smells of cooking. This time, a much lighter meal is being cooked. Soup from the smells alone, even a bit of baking. "(_Wow! What can't she do?_)"

"(- _I'm not aware of such_. -)" Al -_urks_- at that, and continues on, into the kitchen. But he doesn't 'find' Tsunami, not surprising he supposes, but then the sound of a chime distracts him.

"I'll get it!" Tsui calls out.

"Okay!" Aleaic shouts back to the living area. "(_Hope that's my Sis, and not my 'other' worry._)"

Aleaic decides to set up some fruit drinks, he finds in the _large_ refrigerator, and is about finished, when sounds of girlish chatting pings the air. Al judges... "Yep. Sis alright. Could make friends with a crogitiy in five minutes flat." ...and from there, Al's about to go out with the drinks, when a _strange_, yet **heavy** chime sound strikes the air! "Eh? I thought she got the door... _eh?_" ...as a light plays across his peripheral vision., from.. "_**HUH?**_"

As Al puts the drink tray back down on the counter, he notes a vortex of light splays out, from the open pot of Miso soup! One that starts to bend over and strike the floor, and... and...

_Something is materializing from the light!_

Aleaic almost **blows** his brain cells with what he's seeing! This as a _second_ Dimensional being suddenly has appeared... OUT OF THE SOUP! A teal-blue haired, young girl finishes materializing, and notes Al's stammered query of... "_Wha... wha.. wha.. wha... who... who... who... whooooOOOOOooooo are... are you... you?_"

As this new being looks the mortal over, she asks... "Who are... eh? **Oh!** You must be the one my Big Sister Contracted with! I think the file picture looks right."

Aleaic though tries to look thoughtful, rapid blinking all the while, despite his confusion, then realizes. "Con... con... contracted? You... you must mean that... that Wish thingy! Oh I see., hehe..."

"You ARE the one! How **COULD** you!"

"Eh?"

-_**CLANG!**_-

The next thing Al knows, a spatula is **plastered** to Al's face. The nose is broken again, and he then promptly falls hard to the floor with a thick -**THUMP**- sound!

"Ow."

Two other forms enter the kitchen rather _swiftly_ after hearing the ruckus, and... "_Sasami?_" Tsunami looks in surprise! "_**Big Sister Tsunami!**_" the latter responds, with a gushy glom to boot!

"You followed me?" Tsunami asks, looking into an _eerily_ childlike version of herself. Sasami whines back... "I was lonely and worried."

"Sister?" Says a third voice, one Al definitely knows. One that then spikes up, with a teasing... "_Ahhhh!_ I see I'm seeing something _interesting_ to record here, after all." ...one that happens to have a vidcorder with her. Aleaic looks up, with dizzy eyes, and sees a slender sisterly figure, dressed in a simple leather-jeans suit, a partial T-shirt, of the local Florida Soccer club that she hangs with, snazzy techy self-strapping white sneakers of the day, and a long brown ponytail, one that hip angles as much as the owner does, at the hip, this as she looks down at a stricken brother, with amber eyes.

"Ow! Owth... whad tha... ow...!" Aleaic speaks with a blockage, his nose **REALLY** hurting! "Hi Keturia... ow... owie."

Tsui notes this, and chides back at... "Sasami. That wasn't very nice." ...with admonishment for this, 'Sister'? Sasami reacts back, morose..."But... but he 'stole' you from us! I told you, I didn't believe you." Sasami speaks, tears of worry dropping out. Tsui just smiles back, lightly correcting... "That's _silly_ Little Sister. I've contracted to someone special. He didn't '_steal_' me Sister." Tsui as such looks calmly at Sasami. Sasami however... "But, what about..." Sasami pleads a bit too much again.

Tsunami resultantly then looks sternly at Sasami. "_Sasami_, settle yourself. You broke Aleaic's nose you know?"

From Al's splayed vantage point, Sasami, looks all of a _mirror_ reflection of Tsunami, except for the size and apparent age difference, as well as the presence of two triangles on her head, rather than circles Tsunami is adorned. A more conservative goddess attire adorns Sasami, rather than Tsunami's attire was, her equally lavish mane set in two low ponytails, with a braid down the front of her left ear. The accouterments though are just as glamorous as Tsunami's are, though being an elder sister there has privileges.

Aleaic meanwhile, is helped up by Keturia, whom is pinching Al's back, mainly done so in egging on, as she kneels down... "You have some explaining to do Little Bro." Keturia speaks, placing an arm on Al's head.

"Uhhhnn.. I gwuess I doh, down't Iy." Aleaic, quips, gingerly patting his bleeding nose.

While Tsunami imposes Sasami to drag out an apology, Aleaic nods, with a resultant head rush from blood loss, and thinks to himself.

"(_Life just got even more interesting_. _Owwie_.)"

(End Part One)

...

OoO

...

Author Notes: If you're read on to this point, congratulations, reading makes your smarter every day. That and welcome to my final revamping of this story line series. Well, more of a cleanup, and then the beginning to adding new stories over time, for a series I have had still in my mind, ever since I left if behind to do other things.

Those that have read my Valkyrie Knight series over in the Ah My Goddess! section of this site will get to read the benefits of my hopefully improved storyline capability. And the intent to finish this one as I saw it go towards all along.

And yes this was SI originally. Time however seems to make me at least feel it's not this anymore. Now I just want to tell a good story in this unique way. And as said, finish this as intended too. Hopefully this will carry through reading the cleaned up chapters I have done already, and further beyond. This is for the Tenchi and Ah My Goddess! Fans out there everywhere, since even after all this time, the two series are my core 'bible' as far as anime enjoyment goes. This is still my attempt to do them both service.

Have fun with future chapters.


	2. Oh Brother, Here it Comes

_She walks in beauty like the night, Of cloudy climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes._

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light, Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less, Had hald impair'd the nameless grace. Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face, Where thoughts serenely sweet express How pure, how dear their dwelling place. _

_And on that cheek and o'er that brow. So soft, so calm, so eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent, -A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent._

_She walks in beauty, like the night, _

_Lord Byron_

... ... ...

(Ah! My Tsunami Muyo Part Two - Oh Brother, Here it Comes..)

Journal Entry - 18th April 3417:

-Recording Terminal / Module 0010A-

Recording parameters seem right, and... oh! _Ah_... okay... well. I've decided to start up a journal, mainly to both remind me of the extraordinary situation I now am witness to, not to mention a part of, but also to keep a realistic record to look back, and make sure I'm not _dreaming_ any of this. To say the very least, having Tsunami as my new... um... girlfriend, yeah... wow, has been the tip of the iceberg for me. After only two days together, it seems my Wish, (one I _still_ believe I inadvertently made, though hardly unwanted unto now,) has become a beacon for all **KINDS** of weird stuff to start occurring!

First off, the arrival of Sasami, a Beta Level Dimensional (aka goddess,) a direct sister to Tsunami, also as well as a crack shot with a spatula, was to say the _least_, a resounding surprise! After Tsunami re-healed my boxing bag of a nose, as well as semi-dragging out an apology out of Sasami, I found out Sasami's actually a good kid, not to mention a decent knock out for a ten year old. Some of the blokes from my old grade school back home would be blushing all over her. (Course I avoid telling her she 'is' a kid, since she gets pouty and smack happy when teased. Heh, I never liked it either.)

The next big fat problem with it all, was explaining this to my sister Keturia, who wasn't buying ANY of my excuse stories, other than the one for the furnishments. (Tsunami was right about that one. Thank light of the moon. She didn't seem to want to hide the truth either.)

Finally, after enduring a BRUTAL headlock, I finally, albeit _reluctantly_, told Sis what the true story was, including all the details. When Ket tried to induce more head trauma to see where the truth lay, she found out I hadn't held back. Heh, _I'm_ easily still surprised by it all, nevermind not having my head blown up by some higher power, by revealing so much. I was no less surprised with Sasami's reactions, especially with the more romantic parts, the same lil lady that _smacked_ unto me, complimented me on my handled manner. Still figuring that one out. Keturia was eventually nevertheless, just as impressed, 'complimenting' me on having grown from a social weed. (Skinflint.)

A full evening of partying followed, with food that made Ket cry, just as much as I still do, all in the meanwhile when Sis gave me a cred-chip card, one with over _twenty million_ Human Sphere credits on it! I just groaned, saying that I already had six million plus, mainly stock capita from investments my Father and Mother had made. Like I needed to think I was _loaded_ around everyone. Jeeze, like credits grow on electronic trees enough anymore. (Something that made the two goddesses 'very' amused for some reason in hearing.) Might just save it all for medical bills, what with Sasami's spatula skills. At least food won't be a concern. Adjusting to this new life, will be, however.

As such, later that night, I had to prevent an _awkward_ situation, as I found Tsunami was hashed, not from the local sake`, but from cake. Um... yup, cake. This all apparently, as Sasami informed, Dimensionals have an interesting knack for becoming intoxicated on certain food or drink items. For Tsunami, it was cake. (And I like cake. _Aw man_.) All said because of which, I had to gingerly/carefully take Tsunami to her room that particular night, all the while preventing us from ending up in _my_ room! Somehow I managed, but I kept waking up in fear of Tsunami slipping 'drunkenly' into my room that night. Didn't know why, but I felt it. I _swear_ I felt it! That kind of feeling just is _**scary**_ man! **IT BREAKS PEOPLE!** Ah... um... anywho... uh... still, I managed sleep, but I had to lay a few rules for the time being afterwards the next morning. Short term non-maternity inducing type and all, but still. (Like my mom wants to be a grandma, _'that'_ fast!)

And then as a whole, the last two weeks since then have been fun, _fun fun_, and very busy. This as I had to get used to waking up earlier to get to class, given the new distance to the campus now. (Still a nice view heading there.) The classes on Multi-holoprograming and Serverfarm hyper-networking. And that doesn't even include Datarod construction techniques! All of which lends to headaches, for this memory chip short of a running board, college student. Oh, and there's the practical classes, where students have to go to an actual comptroller center, and put in a couple of OJT hours a week towards special graduation credits. And I thought Micropowers 3000 was hard.

And all of this the first couple of days with 'escorts'. You don't know hazing, until you bring two really _gorgeous_ goddesses with you, and try to show them around, as any other mundane mortal like myself should be. (Doing so with a campus full of lonely males, isn't necessarily smart.) I thought I got called names before, as much as the ladies took all this in stride. They decided early on after that to not overdo their thang and all. (Even with an 'evolved' society that doesn't know as much as it should.) Tsunami however voiced her desire to possibly join me, in classes. Reasons said of 'study' of mortal instructional methodology, which sounds genuine enough.

Back at... home... wow, um... the next fun part inclusive upon all of this, has been the amount of room I suddenly have at my disposal, or... _our_... definitely. Our. Where the ladies have been settling in, and I seem to have free reign, to ply my lil techy heart's content. One the goddesses actually encourage.

I now have at seven terminal screens for various cross-data analysis, or real-time dynamic inputs from various sources, all in my room alone! Other pieces of holo-computer fandangliness, are all across the residence. Even have an overview screen, for the multi-task server I set up in the broom closet. (Guess all those creds, did come in handy. Strike the above.) All took forever though, the closet itself was a _tad_ cramped to set up the sy-router, the security node-servers, and the holo-laser refractors, which ran with others, around the residence, that I set up. (Ones that kept trying to blind me, I swore.) Keturia just called me a techno nut, like Father once was. Sasami though, was once more a surprise, along with Tsunami's help, in the placement of the equipment. Course given the place, they both come from, I woulda thought, this stuff would have bored them. Hardly it seemed, as Tsunami was actually impressed, human technology, had advanced along, the way it has. They also took a kind of satisfaction when I did the grunt work, something along the lines of seeing a man sweat. (I can't believe Sis _told_ them that.) I'd better buy more powerful deodorant. That stuff with the regenerating nanite odor converters look interesting. Heard they tickle though.

Speaking of Sis, she's decided to hole up in our abode, like we don't have the room. Saved on expensive quarters in Tekomi proper. Ket however, decided to use one of the separate quarters, these grounds having one main residence, and two more almost equal in size, not including the area of the Shrine itself. Guess there was one heck of a sized sect, here once. In between them is a large shrine garden, with a nice little spring for viewing. Ket took the farther of the two adjoining abodes, nearer the forest, noting that it's the quietest she's had it for some time. What with those other heathens I'm related too, it's no wonder. Still, I think this place is half a temple, and half a hot spring resort. (Who worshiped what here anyway?)

The problem is, I guess, there's _more_ than enough space in the main residence. Why she decided on the smaller one, is what is concerning me. And if the call she gave Mother (overheard most unintentionally,) the other day is an indication, I think a conspiracy is underway. Lords of all worlds help me.

As it is, the ensuing two weeks after this all began has been, well... a switch, as my Mother called it. Why though is beyond me, since we use proximity sensors for the lights nowadays. Well, I guess everything is swell around here.

And why did I say swell?

Sas: "_Supper's ready!_"

Guess that's my cue. Cya.

*End datarecording.. 1532.23*

... ... ...

*Downstairs, with the smells to boot *

"Hope you are hungry Al-kun!" Sasami beams out, dressed in a cute cooking kimono, with a strange creature on the front of it. Some brown fuzzy looking thing, possibly a catlike creature, one with a carrot in its mouth, apparently. Sasami's putting down a good sized bowl of oriental salsa, apparently it's a japanese-tex-mex theme night. Aleaic sees this, and smiles, with a slight grimace... "Wow! I'm going to need a burn off by the time dinner is done. This looks all great Sasami."

"Thanks. Can you find my sister for me mortal?" ...she puts, still annoyed enough with the mortal, in tone.

"I thought she was with you?" Aleaic asks in return. Sasami in banter... "Nope. Big Sis went outside to do something real quick, after we finished cooking the ground beef. She didn't say why."

"Probably looking for my sister.. (_to conspire again no doubt_.) ...I'll get her." Aleaic says, about to head out, but Al then turns back.. "Uh... which... way... still lost here and...?" Sasami waves past the back door in response, with a slight groan to go with it. "Further back in the forest again." ...which Al peevishly bows, and hop-bounces off. Sasami still thinks of Al as a slight dope, can't quite yet see what her elder Sister could possibly see in this weirdo. At least _'that'_ is an improvement after two weeks... (trust moi...) ...this as Al heads off.

Aleaic exits out the back hatchway, listening to any sounds obviously loving to the ear (his) of most note. The sounds of air-car hover traffic occasionally flying overhead, play about in hindering his senses a tic. Off in the distance, the loud roar of a shuttle rocketing from either towards Luna Delta, or even the Orbital Ring, with a large equipment section to emplace, that can't be sent via the equatorial magneto rail, either in Africa, Central America Zone, or here in good ol Japan, also make for an _obstacle_ of sound. Locating where Tsunami, and his droopy Sister was, was not easy therefore. The sound of birds also fill the air when the latter two sound sets aren't present. But the sound Al's looking for doesn't catch him with more focused hearing. He then cups his hands over his mouth.

"Tsunami!? _Tsunami!_ Dinner's ready! That's for you **too**, overbearing sister of mine!"

"_I HEARD THAT!_" Comes a far cry of insulted breath, from the guest residence. "No surprise there I suppose. But... uhhh.. _oh no_... I knew it."

Aleaic dreadfully makes his way to the target residence, making for the upper levels as he enters, with growing suspicion, and turns a left hand corner. There where he finds Keturia and Tsunami engaged in some kind of conversation. The first sentence that floats in is. "...this lacy dress looks great." ...from a sister.

"(_Huh? I hope that's 'normal' fashion tips, I'm hearing._)" ...Aleaic thinks, as he finally steps into view, with the first detail he sees, almost an attraction magnet even, is... [ _Bridal_ ]

Aleaic almost acts on a prehistoric, ten thousand year old flight impulse, but eighteen years of Motherly training override this, as he sees... "Um, dinner is served ladies."

Tsunami spring-floats to her feet, dressed in a cute white and pink dress, with pink roses on it, with a cooking bib upon the front of it. She pecks Al on the cheek on the way by. "Thanks. I forgot, with everything your sister was describing to me."

"Sasami said you left for some reason suddenly. Is there something wrong?" Al looks, trying to think otherwise of anything else than his worry. Tsui just responds cutely... "Oh no dear. I just had to ask Keturia a question, that's all."

Aleaic looks uncertain after this exchange, but big sis steps in to save the day.

"We were talking marital details." ...to burn it.

Aleaic almost throws a stuttering fit, and a chair! "What?! Why tha...?! What tha...?!"

"See Tsui? I told you." Ket laughs. Tsunami in equal tune... "It does sound fun. Come along love."

Aleaic looks as Tsunami leaves, and then back at Keturia. "_Tell_ me that was a joke."

Keturia just laughs her butt off, as she follows Tsunami down to the main residence. "That **DIDN'T** answer my question! Heck the life..." Al grumbles, as he follows with a semi dejected look.

... ... ...

*After dinner..*

*_urp_.* "Sorry."

"'_That_', is a man that appreciates good cooking."

"Like you didn't enjoy it either, right Sis?" Al teases back. Keturia only responds by patting her tummy, with a slight escape of air coming from her as well. Sasami giggles more lightly at the antics of the two mortals trading quips, not to mention their voracious appetites. "_Wow_. You two keep eating like this, we'll need to add a grocery shoppe to the hillside, with a spell program soon."

"You do..." ..starts Keturia, "...and I'll get Dad to stock it for you."

"What, are we planning the future estate development of the hillside now?" Al says with a smirking grin.

Keturia's laughter soon is joined by the rest, in a cheerful chorus of a minute or so. Aleaic then offers on heel of this. "I'll help with dishes tonight." Getting a good smile from Tsui, a tic worried one from Sasami. Keturia though looks _surprised_ at Al. "**This** is the same guy that schemed and bet the rest of us sisters, into doing his chores for him?" Off this, Keturia looks at Tsunami, whom only smiles naturally. "I'd hate to see what happens when you two tie the knot!"

Aleaic **!SPITS!** at that comment! (Sasami: Watch it dope!) "You two DID talk about that back there, didn't you!?"

The retort catches Tsui off guard... "I... I didn't..."

Ket looks at Al defensively as well, Al suddenly emotional looking. "Don't be snippety Al. I just gave a few fun pointers about..."

Aleaic feels _old_ fears stab in, before he can think, causing him to suddenly **shoot** to his feet! "Here we go again, just like mom and dad! Planning my life out like always! Can't you leave well enough alone?!"

Tsunami, stunned, looks ready to cry, while Keturia stands and looks ready to **tear** Aleaic's head off. "I didn't _**NOTHING**_ of the sort! Not that Mom or I wouldn't _MIND_ you settling down! Isn't it all _obvious_ to you yet?!"

A blind, nevermind dumb thinking mortal then snaps back... "_**ERRRRRRRR**_... you... you just don't... get IT! I came here to **find** my life! Not end up being dragged through others plans again!" A _miffed_ Al huffs, staring at his Sister's equally stern eyes. But _then_ he sees the saddened looks on the two Dimensionals, and feels his stomach pit out instantly. Before he says anymore, he grabs a few dishes, and escapes to the kitchen to avoid any more of the 'argument' speech, either usually about stability, or being responsible.

Like a thousandth time wouldn't have sounded new anyway to him. Hence the crux of his problem.

"AL! Al come back!" Sasami shouts out after.

"_Errrrrrr_. Blast it all!" ...a mortal sister groans out, and then notes for the other two caught in the middle. Keturia starts... "Oh, don't worry..." ...with a look of a migraine coming on. "...he's _always_ taken after Father. Too dammed serious for his tushie to sit on." ...which makes Sasami eye over to where Aleaic barged out.

Tsunami, for her suddenly uneasy part, kneads her skirt covering, the pattern of the soft roses on it, is blank from her mind. The intent was to go 'with' what Keturia was intending, not realizing if there would be ill do these games. Ones she didn't know as much as she should. (Though two weeks hardly was much time anyway.) The current results, nonetheless, ached into her mind all too easily with... "(_I pushed._ _I pushed_.)"

... ... ...

-Kitchen: With a few dishes placed into the sonic scrubber machine, rather than the usual pre-washing.-

Aleaic stands over the scrubber, while basically getting a grip over his emotions. It _wasn't_ his current strong point when others made him feel that he wasn't the one running his own life. It was a primary reason why he left Coral Springs in the first place. Never he thought, was _he_ one to be told what to do, 'all' of his life. This he thinks over again for the millionth time since he became a senior at CSHS three years ago, and he hadn't felt changing from it since. An ill he knows he needs to grow up from. But not willing to do so as of yet.

But, as he thinks of his isolationist complex, he considers what had happened since that magical night. And '_then_' it fully hits him that Tsunami heard all that back there, in fact a part of his blind ego, and an coal black pit forms even deeper in his crammed stomach! Even that wonderful food, just seems to add to this. "(_Oh man! Ugnhhhhhh... I am an __**IDIOT!**_)" He says, adding with a **thick** sigh. Aleaic _smacks_ himself on the melon, then almost thinks of going back to apologize, but acts on the previous (immature) flight instinct. At the very least to get some air, and to reflect.

Quickly outside as a result, Aleaic circles around and takes a good look at the setting sun over the Sea of Japan, all the while feeling the cooling sea breeze flow around him. A twinge of being watched plays across his mind off this, and he decides to head into the wooded section, beyond the Shrine residence compound.

It's breathtaking, how haunting the light makes the forest look from within. All truly like being in a natural cathedral, and in a 'certain' train of thought, it is a cathedral, even with genuine deities to worship. All complete with one that Aleaic truly believes he _should_ marry, if not at least worship. Indeed, someone that all but fawns over him, and makes him feel truly special, should be considered for such. Heck, Al realizes... "She should have _me_ begging at her feet. Wow I'm a Jovian gas head." ...as he remembers in detail, all those feminine accouterments , that should easily have had him on his knees begging for her hand anyway.

"But, for eternity's sake, it's been only two weeks!" He stops at some random point, considering it is not even kosher, or even _habatic_ to consider marriage, for all to be even _respectable! _Aleaic's surprised his family is pushing this hard, 'this' early. This before he wonders... "Or am I just too damn sensitive. Ugh..." ...and he wanders on.

Habatic (by the way,) is the religion based on the planet Haba-III, a religion based _loosely_ on the Jewish religion, but takes faith in polytheism, or faith in multiple gods, but with a basis on the belief in the one, but with the ones _surrounding_ the one considered deities as well. A strange complexity that Al found approachable, for his own reasons. The belief in one, with many surrounding and aiding with their best, was a core tenant of what the Human Sphere, was supposed to be about.

"Now if I can ever _act_ my own age, to learn all this." Aleaic continues his admonishment, still walking on, and thinking further that he slightly prefers this dogma, though a Greco-line is more preferred, like the one on the Planet Tuemnior uses. In at least any case, having the best of belief in all things, one can't act in an inappropriate manner towards it. In any case, especially with the 'basis' of belief, living with him in a Shrine, of all places in the Human Sphere, he realizes he shouldn't act so rashly, as he has done. The antagonism of being 'directed' in his life, is just a near knife twisting point, done so much in his young life, that he really did forget himself. Oh the stories he could tell, that he **shoves** all _well_ off of all thought from.

Aleaic is so lost in thought about all this, actually all finally pointless in relation to the problem at hand, that he inadvertently loses himself quite deep into the forest. By the time he finally realizes this, he is also _quite_ elevated up into the hillside, a break in the trees tells him of his altitude. "Wow... I... eh? ACK!" ...as well as an _**extremely close**_ flyover of a hovertruck!

Aleaic's face in the dirt, ends his self-indulgence with living piously in the past.

"**PFFAHH!** Whoa! -shaking face of dirt- ...sheesh, I think I walked too far."

"Yes. You did."

"Well, if you sa... eh?" ...Al blinks, before turning towards the source of the sound, and hence finding... "Holy!" ...a stranger. All quite immediately noticeable, ethereal quality of the new voice, similar to Tsunami's and Sasami, imparts to the muddlehead that the newcomer a Dimensional, what Level is beyond Al, but it's probably high, all given off of what Tsui had told Al about this Jurai Core, already.

The newcomer dressed simply in a set of white/gray, male priest like kimono-slacks robes, which is dominated by a 'Y' shaped pattern, on the right hand section of the shirt robe he wears, a rather gilded, elegant version of a hakama.

The black hair, style more of, is interesting on the Dimensional, as the starter, the left side of the crown of hair, is long and binded with a lock coming down the left ear, and with a gold tie-clasp in the middle of it. A longer mane flows down the back, and seems tied the same way, as the left side tress. The right however is a contrast, with it all spiky and short, with a single flare of a lock, jutting out from above the right ear, and just flowing freely in the air. A silver device, akin to the ones Al has seen on Tsui and Sasami, of some kind of purpose, with a glowing blue 'something' throbbing from it, is attached, slightly hidden by the right side lock of hair. The raven black color itself, is the only uniform thing about the hair.

The Dimensional holds a flat, chrome-white device, seemingly like a Human Sphere data Padd, all the while sitting upon a large bolder, three times the Dimensional's size. He's also looking at Al with either interest, or judgment. (Or worse.)

"Let me guess. You're one of those Dimensionals, right?" ...this half expecting to get zapped for just asking, such is Al's tone of questioning. The said male soul just eyes, with brown, (if glowing within,) back. "Yes. I'm impressed your reaction wasn't more erratic, or even hostile, like back down in that shelter down there."

"I... eh? You hear all th... yes, silly me, of course you did... silly... you know silly? That's me, silly dilly."

The male just cocks his eyes off key... "Um, how about your given name instead, yes? Less hassles with the inspection." Aleaic chuckles, but then realizes, and cocks his own eye. "Ah, my name's Aleaic Kerensky, and.. um? Inspection? Oh, and, uh... if you don't mind me asking in turn?"

"Oh, my manners. " The stranger leaps off the rock with more than practiced grace, if plain presentation. The same for the direct... "I am Alpha Level Dimensional: Tenchi Masaki, Unrestricted Licensee. Here with orders to oversee the inherit health of the active Contract of the Wish Program, in accordance with my Overseer's imposed instructions."

"Oh. Will this require a blood draw? Or just an Q/A session?"

The joke falls flat. Tenchi just all but drones out... "Um, yes. If you will follow me, we shall begin the inspection. My time is pressing in this matter."

Aleaic watches the new arrival begin 'floating' back down, using the same-ish route Al used to get up the hill. He also twitches his left eye.. "Not _another_ one of them."

... ... ...

-Shrine grounds, outside the residence foyer.-

"You're sure?" Tsunami blinks at...

"Yeah." Sasami confirms for her bigger Sister. "I can't find Al anywhere around here. It's strange." ...this Tsunami is too worried, her own silent use of powers, not finding appropriate contact.

"This is a new one, he must really be taking this relationship _seriously_, if he just went off like that." Tsui and Sasami look in kind at Keturia, with confusion. "Aleaic-kohai hasn't run away before?" Sasami asks.

Ket just sighs dearly, her right hand to her melon. "Well, usually it's just to the tool shed back at home, or to the roof when the arguments got really bad. He was always being kinda the insecure type. But we'd always find him fast enough, though our home in Florida never was as full of trees like _this_ place has. But still, Al wouldn't not be too far, presuming something didn't get him out there. But Al's too sharp for _that_ kind of stuff, Dad really made **sure** of that. Not that he saw all _this_ coming, you guys and all."

"Then where'd beloved go to? It's getting dark." Tsunami holds her hand to her chin in uncharacteristic worry. The shrine hills are large and rather unexplored, he could be anywhere in them, such as Tsunami thinks, fighting to keep calm. She then reaches out with her powers finally, but gets a 'strange' static, that occludes her ability to sense Aleaic's location. Instead of vocalizing this, she instead says of a conventional mindset. "We should go search for him formally."

"I'll get the halo lamp, and a GPS-palm!" Keturia heads inside to find the equipment she needs. In the meanwhile, Sasami steps up and hugs Tsunami. "He's okay Big Sister, I know he is. Just needs to grow up and all." Sasami says with a genuine sense of concern. (Mainly for Tsunami, nary nay for Al.) Tsunami just sighs back. "I know, but I want that confirmed with my eyes first." Tsunami hugs Sasami back, patting her head while fighting back a tear. She however stifles this, for the business at hand.

Within three minutes, Tsunami and Keturia head up the hillside the last place anyone saw Aleaic head off for. Within the seventh, another 'pair' emerges from another part of the hillside.

"Well, there's home sweet home, or so my Mom says." Aleaic remarks, his eye finding better appreciation for his still new to him home.

"Impressive, the... Alpha Level has good taste." ...Tenchi responds with, a bit too reserved.

Aleaic notes the description of Tsunami from this 'Tenchi', as somewhat less than respectful in tone. Such is Al's tone back with... "Um... _Tsunami_ has more than just great taste. She literally built a home here, and **that** gets my respect, whether she's a goddess or not."

Aleaic huffs slightly past a plain neutral Tenchi, whom simply marks something on the glowing Padd-esc board he's holding.

... ... ...

-Inside.-

Sasami's finishing the clean-up, letting the auto-scrubber do most of the work, while constantly looking out the window for any sign of the two elder women, or the _childish_ male they're looking for.

Sasami just finishes sighing as the front hatchway suddenly swishes open and shut from the living room section.. "(_Huh? Sis shouldn't be home yet. What if..._)" Sasami drops the rag she was holding, (wringing more like,) and **rush** floats past the door and into the main room, where unto... "Oh, Sasami." Aleaic says upon seeing Sasami, before getting a towel **in the face!** "**AL! YOU BIG FAT PAIN OF A DORK!** Big Sister has been worried _SICK_ about you... and... huh? ..._Tenchi?_" Sasami says blinking, _**seriously**_ taken aback! Aleaic yanks down the towel from his face, then turns from looking at a surprised Sasami, to a suddenly _meek_ looking Tenchi. Actually more nervous than meek.. "(_What the light?_)" Al mentally quips.

"Sasami. I... I see you look great." Tenchi says, his nervousness plying through the greeting. Sasami's surprised look however then becomes a _**whole**_ lot darker suddenly. She then huffs **sharply** at Tenchi, and walks up to Aleaic!

"You!" Sasami JABBING a strict finger into Al's chest! "You wait here! Sister will be back with your sister in a little while." She says as she swipes her 'ammo' back from a now equally meek Aleaic. Sasami then looks over at Tenchi, and 'raspberries' him before **STOMPING** into the kitchen, a few clashes and crashes follow after her entrance.

"Um... you... and her have a history it would seem?" Aleaic looks bare teeth-esc at Tenchi, with uncertainty. "Um. As an understatement, you could say that."

Aleaic sighs, and blandly invites Tenchi to sit on a couch, while Al just plops onto a separate couch, actually quite weary.

...at 1756 hours, they wait...

...at 1823 they wait...

...at 1859 they wait, and Aleaic begins to worry. At least the crashes have stopped. "(_Boy... Sasami's an emotional type_.)" Whit to, a **SMACK** of a pan is then heard from the kitchen! Al slinks into the couch a bit more.

...at 1910, with dusk setting in, the sounds of voices begin approaching from outside, and towards the front hatch. A dozing/drooling Tenchi and a fiddling Aleaic both _jump_ to their feet!

"This... won't be pretty." Tenchi gulps, holding his tablet a _bit_ tight.

"What?" Aleaic barely gets out, just before the hatch slides open, and two weary, and worried females enter. Tsunami sees Aleaic first, and **LAUNCHES** right at him, SMACKING them _both_ to the floor, hugging and kissing him, like she just found a lost sailor/treasure/puppy/whatever! "OH ALEAIC! MY ALEAIC! I was so '_worried_' about you!" -kiss kiss kiss GLOMP-SMUSH... kiss kiss... and so on.-

Keturia, is rather too taken in by the scene to be angry at the moment, seeing Aleaic and Tsunami together, just takes the wind out of those solar-sails. But for only a moment that is, as what Ket notes next, begins to fill those same sails again. "Who are you?" Three words that began a tumultuous two day stretch.

Tsunami hears this from the floor, and suddenly turns to see the source of the question. And as if Sasami's dark mood wasn't bad enough, Tsunami's mood then becomes _darker_.

"_**You!**_ You just **HAD** to come here."

Tenchi tries to partially obscure himself behind his board! "**Whoa!** _Wait!_ I'm here on official business this time! Blame Father, not me!" Tenchi says, looking like he's bracing for something painful about to **hit** him! Tsunami then stands back up, and suddenly looks like she's going to do just that! "I don't care what Father said. You have no right to push your way into my affairs again! And **definitely** not this time Brother!"

"Brother?!" Keturia and Aleaic blurt out in surprise at the same time! As Aleaic manages to stand back up wobbly, Sasami chooses this moment to re-enter the room, and Tenchi chooses that moment to duck behind the couch!

"I see Big Sis found you _Brother_." Sasami says, with the tone of harsh grit. (The kind diamonds are _**ground**_ down with.) "_You too?_" Aleaic looks back at Sasami in added surprise.

"Yes this... _thing._.. is our elder brother." Sasami says, gesturing towards the direction of a semi-huddled/petrified Tenchi. Sasami then adds... "Though at this moment, I'm not sure if I like that term!"

"Now _hold_ on you two!" Tenchi jumps back out, to defend himself properly! Probably a mistake. "I said Father sent me to do this! It's not _my_ idea to do this Inspection. (_Nor were they my idea too. Ugh, I'd better not think about them three_.) Besides, I have no say in the final decision of what I see and hear here!"

"Inspection? What's he talking about Tsunami?" Keturia begins to ask more. Tenchi cuts Tsunami off first however, garnering him a poisonous glare! "I am here as an official Inspector from the Core Office. My capacity is to oversee the continuing effects of the Contract, now in place between the parties, my dear Sister Tsunami, and the mortal agency Aleaic Kerensky." ...this drawing reserved faces already, as Tenchi continues... "I am here to determine a report that shall decide whether the Contract can be maintained, without undue strain to both the Mortal Plane, and the Jurai Core Superprocessor." Tenchi finishes, noting the glare from Tsui _isn't_ leveling off. Tenchi then adds, defensively again... "Hey, if I had a choice, I'd not come. I was fine training with Grandpa."

Al and Tsui are already looking at each other, as Keturia speaks up first after the pronouncement, "Hold on. Wait a minute. After only two weeks together, you're telling someone wants Bro and Tsui, split up already? What about this Wish thingy? I thought they were permanent."

"Usually." Tenchi responds again.. "But usually, one of our representatives aren't usually involved in a Wish, **much** less being attached to a client. This is almost a unique case."

"Almost?" Keturia pings for further info. Aleaic, being fiddled over now by a concerned Tsunami, notes her give a decent glower, in added defensive tone of... "There is a recorded case..." Tsunami _answers_ for Tenchi, more to beat him to the punch. (Physically if she could. Gee.) "...of a mortal agency, involving a representative from another Relief Office, in a separate Dimension. The client wished for the representative to remain with the client for eternity. Our own existing case Beloved, is nearly an exact copy of that case datafile. The progenitor case, is standard viewing for relief goddesses in training." ...Aleaic hears this and gulps, Tsui adding... "It was meant to train us to hopefully prevent such a stress from occurring to our System, but..." Tsunami _stresses_, eying near _wrath_ at Tenchi as she does so. "...it's _not_ forbidden either. Such a restraint would violate the Possibility Laws. Anything _has_ to be possible, or the Existence Protocols itself could be damaged." ...yeah, Al's face is white, hearing the last from a body close Tsui... "Such is taken seriously at our level. As such, _I_ treat this here no less, relationship and the Contract alike." She finished, looking at Al with endearing softness. Sasami and Keturia are blushing decently, in hearing from the Alpha goddess... "_That's_ why our wish was allowed Aleaic, despite the strain on the System. It's not like this is too unique a situation. Rather it's just highly unusual, that's all. My nature of intentions are as said to this."

Aleaic whistles (badly,) quite _absolutely_ impressed, and suddenly needing a stiff one. "Nice to know it's a simple relationship." Which makes the others actually chuckle/giggle. Keturia then asks further. "So, um... what happened to the others? The ones you just described?"

Tsunami looks thoughtfully at Aleaic's sister. "They both are still together, this I am of rumor program heard. Last such rumor placed them both existing together, after the client was able to impress the Dimensional in Charge greatly, during, and after his mortal lifespan passed. It's really a _truly_ romantic story. It's also upon that what the training tries to prevent, though not very well. Such I have no illusions against current events." Tsunami has a look of satisfaction in explaining. Keturia meanwhile looks at a semi-confused and self-conscious Aleaic. (And a lot of blushing from a lengthy amount of close contact with Tsui. Might be muddling his muggle-mind.)

"I think I'm jealous." Ket trades a look, with a sighing Sasami.

"I think that's just weird." Tenchi quips, the comment receiving nasty glares from the myriad females in turn. Rather than hide behind the couch again, Tenchi however stresses nevertheless. "But, I _have_ to remain, until I have a proper report to give back to Core. I'm sorry, but I am not permitted return before, and until then."

"Just great." Tsunami and Sasami _both_ utter at once. "Another mouth to feed." Tenchi suddenly looks rather insulted, which to Sasami giggles in satisfaction. Aleaic gulps, steps away from Tsunami, and then... "When does this Inspection start?" ...asks next.

Tenchi responds back, just as warily... "It started right after your noon local timeframe here. I was monitoring from a distance up the hill near here, trying to setup a interface to conduct proper dialog. The argument you had here, upon your late mealtime, caused my presence to be detected sooner than I planned."

Aleaic turns back to explain to the others now looking at him. "I, uh, met him after I got lost up the hillside. I guess I was too deep in thought and didn't realize my location until I ran into Tenchi up there. Actually that hover vehicle snapped me out of it and all. Um..." Aleaic says, and then turns to Tsunami, looking at Keturia in a secondary fashion. "...I... I'm _truly_ sorry for my outburst. It was completely out of line. I don't want an apology, just understanding. I guess I have a ways to go to get comfortable with this relationship." ...he looks directly at Tsui to add. "I... _care_... about you Tsunami... and... I'm sorry." Aleaic finishes with a weak smile, though his head is down in regret.

Ket smiles, as Tsunami steps back near, wrapping her arms around Aleaic, holding onto him tightly. (A blush easy for the others to see, forms quickly.) "I accept, and will try to understand your feelings better in the coming future. Especially sensitive cultural aspects. Even if they still find interest unto my eye. I intend such to remain by your side, for however long you do wish for me, for such." Tsunami smirks, Al's blush about to go volcanic, before she then looks level at Tenchi. "No matter '_what_' happens."

Tenchi only scratches his head and writes something on the board, with a glowing pen-feather he pops out in hand. Sasami then **SMACKS** Tenchi in the face with the towel. In response! "You are '_hopeless'_ Brother!" Sasami reiterates, and then retreats to the Kitchen.

Keturia just smirks at Tenchi. "Popular one, I see." ...this Tenchi just moans, as Tsui laughs at him.

Al just twitters an eye, at it all.

... ... ...

Journal Entry - 19th April, 3417

-Recording Terminal / Module 0011A-

Now what do I do? Two weeks in, and I got an _**inspector**_ of all things, looking over my shoulder? And what's worse, Sasami and Tsunami aren't too appreciative of Tenchi's presence, say _none_ in the least!

I didn't think I'd see such a dark side to Tsui, but... well... I don't think it is a bad blood though. It feels more like they are mad at him for something he did. What of, I can only guess poorly upon. The way they treat him feels like this though. At least the house hasn't gone nuclear, so that's a good sign.

At least the ladies, um, goddess that they are, took my suggestion well enough for Tenchi to sleep in one of the spare rooms, in one of the secondary residences. This at least the other residence is used, and I don't have to worry about Tsunami and Sasami burning down the hillside from close familial contact. It'll give time to figure out this situation, and feelings, all around, and not just my own at that. I need that time. Uhboy.

As for the animosity that led to my suggestion? It all carried well over to breakfast this morning, though Sis helped defuse a possible argument between Tenchi and Sasami. Tenchi however agreed to help me with the dishes this time, giving Sasami a good break, one she did appreciate. Stage one of my plan is going well. (A _hasty_ one anyway, that it is becoming.)

But how I'm going to smooth these rifts is going to take all my inherited traits from my Father. Hey, I'm an Ambassador's son, I have to try. Besides, Tsunami's mood towards Tenchi is a tad unfair to see, and a side I'm not liking real well. Well, I'm like that, so I'll meddle at my own risk. All since it's grown to be a responsibility thing, I need to gather the _jewels_ for. That tiff I started yesterday just reminded me that I can't be a kid anymore. A risk I need to take charge of here and now.

( = _Reminder to make Electronic Will out_. = )

Life sure is becoming interesting. Now, if that Oracle-Delphi 30.2 Upgrade would arrive already, for my studies. I hate the global mail service.

-End datarecording... 0912.22-

... ... ...

-Midday.. the 19th, a Saturday.-

"(_Hmm.. something is up with these three here, and maybe I can do something about it_.)" Aleaic says to himself. He is enjoying the sunshine of the late spring day, laying out on the grass outside, in the open sun, wind lightly plying, an ever salty ocean tinge to it, as he was playing with for a bit, a frequency scanner he built himself, all just relaxing. The fluttering of cherry blossom petals across his sight, some in normal pink, some in DNA enhanced yellows and light blues, giving a more prismatic look to the afternoon, even as a small Climatized storm passes through and by Tekomi proper below. The Orbital Ring _shines_ very brightly, as humanity's greatest (in effect,) Modern Wonder to date, takes the light of the sun, like a hero takes to a cape.

As Aleaic lies in the open grass, thinking of the engrossing sight of the Wonder, he then decides to take a considerable bit to think of the Six other Sphere Modern Terran Wonders: (Whimsy and such the point.)

... ...

First: The Colossus Tower set on the mainland provenience, and connecting island of New York, American Territories, one that Aleaic has seen. It wasn't just simply one massive tower complex, but rather an immense Geo-living center, a super acrology at that, with six 'lower' pylons connecting together, unto a much _larger_ 'upper' spire. The lower pylons were cities in their own right, with all the amenities and services grids needed, all to support a good couple million all together. These pylons though, were secondary to the Spire, which extended over twenty kilometers into the upper atmosphere. Again, the Spire was embedded with all services and wants of a major city, one with a population of nearly 'ten' million within its majestic spire of tritanium and durasteel. This made for a breadth of nearly twenty-two _million_ citizen souls, in the Tower _alone_. If it weren't for the undersea farms, internal farm systems, cargoship loading docks, orbital greenhouses, and not to mention the outer planets, feeding might be a 'problem'. Heck, the three farming levels on each of the lower pylons, were nearly Wonders, in their own right. Amazing.

Second: The Pacific Titania Bridge spanning the breadth of the Pacific Rim. It ran _all_ the way along Asian Continent, starting at the Kamchatka Peninsula, through Korea Province, through Japan, with Tokyo as a hub, down past Okinawa, rounding over through Taiwan, down into the Philippines, through Hong Kong, down through the coastline of Siam Territory, into the South Pacific, through the sponsor nation Polynesia, and into Australia near Darwin, a hub in Sidney, finishing with New Zealand, Wellington. It could be _easily_ seen from orbit, even with the daylight sun. It all was a long sought dream of Polynesia ever since they unified their territories over a thousand years ago. The Uber-bridge as it was dubbed, was filled with small cities that used the bridge as support and everything, as they seemed to add scores of 'artificial' islands, and extended offshoot Hoverways, to undersea domes and the like, all across the Pacific Habited Rim. From orbit, it was all like one gleaming silver-gray artery, with countless smaller ones, extending all over, from Eurasia-China, all the way as far as Hawaii Territory. The longest undersea tunnel in fact, on Earth, was the run from Port Moresby in New Guinea, the tunnel road artery actually starting at Honiara, off from Guadalcanal, and a high speed mag-train run, off to Yaren, off the artificial-ecological expansion, upon the island of Nauru, another run length to a second artificial island (and major reef preserve,) off of Bairiki, in the Marshal Island preserves, and then a straight shot run to Hawaii, ending at Honolulu. The economies it linked at the time, flat out unified the Asian Rim, one major part of the eventual cause of equalization of world economies that allowed the coming of the Human Sphere that is known now. All because of a dreamed of bridge.

Third: The Superdata Network. Known as _Alexandretta_, it encompassed the entire planet Earth, and used the Supernet Satellite System to relay information packets, anywhere from the Sol System, to the Colonies. Earth at the core was the Type-I System, as Mars had a running Type-II System and the rest of the lunars and planetoids in both the central system, and the planets superstations, and various territory bodies, across the Inner and Outer Colonies, were working towards Type-III certification. Luna had a Type-I, all but essentially a single network, _exact_ as Terra's to comply with regulations of the previous year's protocol of 3416, as to create a testbed for the rest of the Human Sphere. Not everything though was perfect (as with all human endeavors), and large downcrashes are still an occurrence, (one Aleaic considers to hope, to help change after graduation. Hey, one has to dream. More preferable to him than diplomacy at least.) The rest of the Network was obvious to its entirety of use, no less than the ancient 'world wide web', as was coined in the ancient day. It however led to other wonders not even realized at the time of full inception.

Fourth on the list, as one example of the previous, was _A.R.R.A.Y_. It was the largest combined Space telescope project in human history, as it comprised of every Continent, connected through a series of specialized Supernet Commlines, ones with **six** times the normal network node speed and bandwidth of the normal Supernet, all as to help in support of discovery of new worlds for exploration and colonization. The core elements of _A.R.R.A.Y_. also included the other Inner planets of the Human-Sol System, to add focus resolution, done in the past century, in wake of the latest round of expansions that occurred. The _A.R.R.A.Y_. (_Astronomical Replete Resource Asymmetrical Yield_) could do more than the acronym implied, as it took 'all' known forms of astronomical sensory information, and combined it all as mass multi-spectrum images of all goings on in near real-time resolution, usually within a day of tasking for resolution data.

It also was considered a special defensive net against the Gardon Supremacy, a species of near-humanoids with characteristics of brutish felines, a species that had caused three wars already with the Human Sphere, with all three ended in stalemates. And all _**quite**_ bloody to the Colonies in the Outer Zones. Because of this, the then 'baseline' _A.R.R.A.Y_. then was upgraded to include all the inner Colonies, over an interlinked _Alexandretta_ of seven additional Systems. This and a spate of new technologies, gave a sensor range and scope, one hundred times as powerful as Phase One of the Project originally had. It was all but impenetrable to infiltration hacking, (as far as Sphere scientists boasted,) and a current Phase Four project is under way to expand the _A.R.R.A.Y_. to both enhance further detection characteristics, and to include the Mid-range Colonies as well, and possibly the outer Colonies with any luck. With the Super-Network, information compiling became extremely efficient. The results helped Sphere security and expansion in ways not possible otherwise. Reasons why, later on.

Fifth Wonder was much simpler, but almost even more astounding, than the others aforementioned: A Garden. And one that existed on a world of previously near impossible harshness, this back in 3031 that is. The dream was one of a slightly semi-crazed, hermit Bio-engineer; Professor Sakuya Kumashiro. She was renowned for her love of plants, so much so, that she went so far as to start a secret, albeit unauthorized terraforming project, on Venus, a world of impossible pressures and such a heat that could melt a Terran Battleship's hull to slag. But that was before this considered insane genius changed all that, and under six years started the impossible. Within that span, a good tenth of the planet became actually habitable, as well as a scene of perfect beauty.

Unfortunately, the resources used attracted eventually, the attention of the then incumbent government, the Terran Zone Party, a party at the time unwilling to allow Venus terraforming (citing costs that actually were lining Party pockets.) After they discovered the project, the TZP enforced a ill-begotten blockade. Prof. Sakuya's work was then threatened with shutdown. Reasons disclosed, were as flimsy as they could have come, from any government, of any time in human history.

After a starvation campaign of two months, the Terran Zone Party then ended the standoff, a growing movement which had gained a serious public ground swell, the government-in-lieu of Venus, (based in TZP offices on Luna,) pressured into power a year before, and _prodded_ into action by the TZP, sent in Terran Storm Marines. A 'well' placed camera recorded all the grisly details, one that used the _Alexandretta_ itself to broadcast real time, everything that occurred, thereafter. Everything. Including Sakuya's fate, at the end of a rifle. _Needless_ to say, a severe, and _WIDESPREAD_ response by the general citizen public erupted all across the then Human Sphere territories. It was one Aleaic's own father barely prevented through intense negotiations at the time, preventing a costly civil war, the outrage was so stark even at the time. In the end, the seats of the incumbent TZP cabinet were abdicated, along with almost **any** association with the TZP. This prevented a full scale Human Sphere wide Revolution, but only just 'barely'. The incident caused 'TZP', to be synonymous, with 'Benedict Arnold', not spoken of, in public.

And all this for a Wonder, which was renamed the Sakuya Gardens in Prof. Sakuya's memory. Over two centuries later, the Gardens now cover almost seventy percent of the planet, and even has a mild religious cult, named after her honored vision: Sakuyaites. (Laugh, if ye dare, but it's true.) It's now considered one of the major Mecca sites, of the Human Sphere. And it's a place now for peaceful contemplation. The opened up mining opportunities, turned out to be 'just' as prolific.

The Sixth wonder meanwhile, is a slab. (Well it is.) And another that _Alexandretta_ had major inroads with: _Monolith Wall_. A single, immense, mass repository of nearly all collected events and data, of all known human history. It currently stands at over one hundred kilometers long, and fifty kilometers thick! It is centered at the primary La Grange of the Human Sol System, Alpha Point, where it _**DWARFS**_ the Terran High Core Fleet Base, also stationed there, by _three_ times in size.

Basically, it is a single massive Holo-Ram Chip. It also uses the Supernetwork, but only for a one way electromagnetic hard-link. (Although a secondary downlink exists, though surprisingly, it is hardly used.) It continues to archive just about _everything_ that can possibly happen to humanity. It is the only human structure that has such authority, overriding even the Terran High Command in this singular instance, though allowed so, with _intense_ security protocols. And, as a twist, it is interestingly enough, a combined vision of a class of seven year-olds.

An imperative Terran Union Council initiative, sponsored after the tragedies of the First Gardon-Terran War, when the Gardon's war fleets systematically data-wiped all dataplexes on three invaded Human Sphere worlds. By the time the Terran Fleet liberated them, over a year later, _all_ of the said information on each world had been expunged. This in lieu, as with the civilian atrocities all the same. A sort of long forgotten, ancient style mass genocide, the Human Sphere long rid itself of. (Smaller scale, as said above, was still an occasional problem.) The same consideration wasn't there for those unfortunate citizen souls in the end, the Gardon superiority complex at the time, plain brutal and unyielding. As it was, after the war, and _after_ the contest was commissioned, it was won by the students of a somewhat small school in Botswana, Africa Union. The think-tank gathered afterwards, decided on a modular block approach of the final design, one that would allow continued expansion, for the foreseeable future.

The sheer _**size**_ of the project, some eighty years now in running, already had to be relocated once, when the gravitational effects of the Monolith actually swamped a few coastal communities _Terra-wide_. Aleaic thinks just then, that his home was once nearer the sea than it once was. The last time such happened, was the global greenhouse chain effect, only combated, when industries were finally shifted away from greed and 'dirty' production policies. One has to, when food itself becomes an issue, and a civilization, proves stronger than expected. Why else is there a Human Sphere, in the first place. All rounded to a Wonder that represented the best of what a species wanted to become everlasting. Seas of time, and all that. Heh, Aleaic still gets a kick out of that part of the story.

And yet more, as it is, the Monolith now has _incredible_ amounts data stored within it, and yet, not even a _tenth_ of the structure has been 'used up'. The sheer amount of data needed to fill it, has been measured at five hundred _trillion_ kilobytes per year, for seventy years. All this too _**if**_, they stopped construction right now, and it's not due to stop for _another_ seventy years. This is the hoped for legacy of humanity, it's knowledge, designed to be prevented from any kind data wipe by any possible means, such against even some of the harshest testing methods known to human science.

Interestingly enough though, this _same_ technology was offered by Aleaic's Father: Terrai Kerensky, to the same Gardon Supremacy that unintentionally caused it's conception. After the end of the Third War, (one the Gardon's still _regret_ waging,) this technology was offered as a sign of humanity's compassion, as well as a _very_ well conceived gesture of friendship. The jury-conferencing is still out on that one though, on both sides.) Since then, the Gardon have approached the Human Sphere, _far_ more amicably. If strained at times, due to cultural differences, and all such. One would have to see by the end of Aleaic's own lifespan, how things would change. If at all, in this Gardon regard.

Yet, despite the previous Wonders thought over, it is the last that Aleaic thinks of most, primarily from seeing it _all_ the time. Even a personal favorite in comparisons, even despite _Alexandretta_.

Number Seven: The Orbital Ring. It may not be the most important of the Wonders, if there's such a list for discussion. (Actually, what in Human Sphere space, isn't listed unto discussion to nigh death, anymore.) However, it's existence, is still interesting, and a reason the Human Sphere had such an extent into space, these awe inspiring days.

Actually, it's structure is two perpendicular rings, surrounding Earth, with several geo-synchronous magneto poly-tritanium carbon tethers connected to the Earth. The tethers also connect to the two largest Space Stations in close stationary orbit: Honor's Light, and Opal. The Stations were in place first, before the Rings were, as testbeds for their primary function. Currently, Alpha Ring is almost complete, circling in an arc around the North American Union continent, around past the African Union, and almost over the still recovering Antarctica continent. The aforementioned Ring seen by Aleaic and company, is Delta Ring, and is currently, only a third complete, since it's mostly primary systems and habitation for command and worker sections. Not even the military sectors are actually readied yet, as they have to use Alpha Ring and the nearby Orbital Docks to patrol and police local Earth space with.

The true function of the Rings, is not for primary habitation, but actually as a specialized orbital factory system, with major factory zones, setup for processing many industrial items, in a more efficient setup, than on Earth, where gravity is too much a factor.

Their very existence, owes to the discovery of full veins of _darmuantium_, a special metal that can resonate jump energies to the point of near perfect friction fuel usage, or equitably extreme levels of low fuel consumption.

They were first discovered almost seventeen miles below Terra's surface crust, as miners were searching for other more standard resources. The heat and pressures of the rather _close_ at hand Mantle, coupled with imposed subsurface pressures not seen, or duplicable by current technology, created the apposite conditions for this naturally occurring mineral ore. Thankfully, the ore was found to exist on nearly any subsurface of a rock based planet, and even most large moons. Any world with formational tectonic processes with severe pressures had this ore, and it was not small in quantity where found. Why exactly isn't fully certain, but theories suspect it has to do with the same effects of carbon, under such conditions, that other minerals, reacted the same way, over all these billions of years.

The inherit problem though, is that the raw darmuantium ore threatened to **annihilate** upon contact with normal atmospheric oxygen, or rather like, viciously expand under the lack of pressure. Reverse implosion effects, rather than explosive flame versions in the problematic end. For some reason though, not yet discerned completely, the material didn't react in a vacuum. Because of this, and the ore's discovered vital usage, the extraction process used to require _deep_ sub-surface magneto rail guns, to launch the extracted ores, _**violently**_ (a.k.a., FAST.) into prearranged areas of space. This all had to be done in an extremely laborious manner, and not rather cost effective as a result, using enormous amounts of credits to simply accomplish in this previous manner.

This is where the Rings come in, developed three hundred years prior. With the Magneto carbon-tethers as the primary reason for use, which can actually be 'moved' with the Rings where needed for mining, (complex system, that makes for a _**sight**_ when seen in action,) they can have the mineral launched though them, straight into factory-processors for immediate processing, saving credits and time. The factories also became expanded laboratories that led to expanded knowledge of what the Sphere 'did' know about darmuantium. The cities began expanding from these, the military uniformly as swiftly, and so on as the Rings began wrapping around Earth.

When completed, the Rings will add upon themselves with modular evolution, as well as a planned large scale Space Dock in the future. Completion is slated by around 3600, but the success of the Rings have already begun a number of 'clones' around other Colony worlds. Altaria, Pisces and Eon being major worlds having partial Rings already present, and essentially every other Sphere world conducting similar construction at present, where similar veins of this highly lavished ore was also found.

If a planet doesn't have a ring, it will have one soon it seems... -chuckle- ...maybe two. This also has brought up concepts known as Ringworlds, for future development in areas of space, where strategically located stars could have 'artificial' populations centers, where habitable, or even terraformable planets, don't exist. This form of expansion, it could someday, base off of smaller strategic interstellar bases, for helping anchor regions of space, to increase security, and deal with possibly overcrowding issues someday, if the borders of Human Sphere space, becomes occupied. The potential projects were slated to begin in about twenty years, depending on the climate of Human held space by then. Things were still uncertain as the Sphere continued its growth into the unknown. This along with a lot of things.

... ... ...

As Aleaic, thoroughly engrossed in his own review, finishes his mental review of Terra's glories and related stumbles, the sounds of a launch pilot, of an Orbital Bus, heading off to the Middle East Zone, communicated over the palm sized frequency scanner Aleaic has, on his chest. He then as a reflex, he thinks to himself. "(_It's good to be alive these days_.)"

"- _I'm glad you are happy beloved_. -"

"Huh? (_You heard me?_)"

"- _Yes, I was trying to reach you for a question, but found you reviewing to yourself the Terran Wonders. I found the entire sermon most impressive_. -" ...this Aleaic hears and forces down a blush after this, "(_Um, I guess I... hehe... uh, did a good job of it, heh. It's a habit_.)"

"- _Yes you did_. -" Eh!? That _wasn't_ Tsunami's 'voice'! "(_Huh? Tenchi?_)"

"- _Not '__**THIS**__' as well Tenchi! This was private!_ -" Aleaic can sense the anger in Tsunami's prior serene 'voice'. Tenchi mentally echoes even openly for Al to hear. "- It's what I'm supposed to do. It is my 'job'. -"

"- _Why, __**WHY**__ Brother?! The Wish is a __**valid**__ Contract_.. -" The anger suddenly is tinged with substantial sadness, and Aleaic senses what's truly happening. A moment later, he hears nothing at all, and grows worried.

"(_Tsunami?_)" Tsunami is no longer 'heard' over their link, or as Aleaic has termed the mind conversing, even with a second _pinging_. Al then turns his 'thoughts' on the interloper. After a good sigh... "(_Tenchi, may I please see you in the Shrine Office?_)" Aleaic's mind is filled with more remorse than anger. "- _As you wish, client Aleaic_. -"

...although... anger has its place. He had other ideas in mind, however. He rises and starts for the appropriate area, as he suddenly sees Ket and Sasami appear, outside the front foyer.

"Brother!" ... "Aleaic!" ...Mortal Sis and an goddess Sis, say in reaction, the latter... "Big Sis is crying again! What did... eh?" ...before Aleaic just flat walks by them both, wordlessly. Ket sees this and utters... "Utoh..." ...Sasami blinking as well. "...is Client..." ...Sasami trails off the 'Aleaic' nomenclature, as a serious impart leads to...

... ... ...

-Shrine Office-

The Office, as it's been universally named in the past two weeks, using the term invited by study of similar Shinto Shrines in Japan, was the new setting. It's actually quite small, located across from the other structures, on a higher ledge nearby, overlooking the hillside below, even more of a viewscape awarded to it, though trees give shade to the calm, the scenery is meant for. Though it's a bit archaic, (in a good way,) Aleaic put in a few modern touches, with a keypad, a pair of terminal screens, some warm lighting, even an intercom unit on the small table. But the rest is natural as fit for a Shrine Office, a warm and private setting, with few other amenities needed.

A wall across from the entrance, where a study table and roll top desk of a fashion, was set with a bookcase, filled with Aleaic's rather _old_ collection of hardcopy novels, this something Terrai wanted Aleaic to appreciate, since this kind information had a past, one not saved in a memory module. They were all sent to him once Aleaic set up residence formally. It all fit, and the atmosphere was a given result to the theme. Aleaic, for his unexpected part, found Tsunami liked it all endearingly. Seeing _her_ read from the collection, found 'him' endearing to them as well.

A large window area opposite where the slide hatchway is, is of a setup of an old style sliding door, though it is made with darium-steel and electro-shielding 'paper', to help prevent storm damage. A similar such slide is on the window, partially covering a view of some serene cherry trees outside of it, as well as a partial view of the sea. Some sitting cushions and simple furniture, help flesh out the decent sized room, though there is a third slide opening leads to both a closet, and a restroom, if needed. Such might, of the latter, for Aleaic, with what is to come. This as it is within this setting that Aleaic, after pouring green, lemon-honey infused tea for a semi-neutral Tenchi across from him, stares into this inspector's eyes, seeing if he can read this demigod's emotions. (Another trick Father taught him. _One_ way or another.) Aleaic also takes note of certain other features about Tenchi, like the three small diamonds above the brow, patterned in a dashed 'V'. Also, the presence of similar cheek markings as the Goddesses, and also the detail that Tenchi portrays a slight scowl. The hair also remains the same as yesterday, lacking any need of maintenance apparently. Other than these distinctions, this Tenchi seems to be a decent, normal guy.

If not for the God bit.

And if not for the 'reason' Al invited him here.

"Hmm. You don't seem to much the type that would cause trouble. It makes me wonder what it is that is bringing such here anyway?" ...this Tenchi hears, and simply takes a sip of tea, with a slight piqued look on it of uncertainty. (Another trick, create emotions from the simplest things. Such they usually shake others with it.) The Dimensional then looks at Aleaic, with a sigh on his lips. (See?)

"I... don't really see what _that_ has to do with anything."

"Besides being constantly harassed?" Al presses.

Tenchi looks quite surprised, not to mention reserved now. Cautious even. "My relationship with my Sisters has nothing on the bearing of my job. Quite bluntly, I'm both surprised, and a touch pleased Tsunami has found a relationship, though the manner of how is of... conjecture, right now."

Aleaic slits his eyes. He knows full well, when a quip is made. Although the intention of such, is uncertain. Aleaic goes with that, his own guilt helping. "I take full blame for that, and I can only assume that it's my fault for the current hostility between two sets of honorable individuals." ...this Aleaic finishes, with a pull at his cup.

Tenchi is completely caught off guard by this, expecting an interrogation. An apology is the _last_ response Tenchi expected. (Aleaic's knows this, a flair of Terrai's own guilt trap techniques. More than one War was averted by using this tact. Hopefully another today.)

Tenchi reacts in kind... "N... no _no_... it's not your fault Client. I just am simply on an official task, and such has no bearing upon the current... spirit... upon our relationship, my Sisters and I. Not on my own personal level anyway." Aleaic hears in turn, and is quite impressed, Tenchi is holding up despite the obvious cracks in his voice. Something though is amiss here. Aleaic presses from this... "What, if I may ask, is the problem between you three?"

"You may not ask." Tenchi automatically retorts back.

Aleaic... "Even if it means interfering with the inspection?"

"Yes."

Al really slits his eyes now. "Man, you are dense."

Tenchi rises, and is about to leave in a huff, but... "But then, so was I." ...off guard again, from Aleaic. Tenchi looks back sidelong, and sits back down soon after. Aleaic further, after placing his cup down, holding it gently. "You know, my sisters and I have had so many arguments, it's a wonder Father doesn't place non-aggression pact on us all. And... uhboy... one time he almost had too."

Tenchi's curiosity suddenly gets the better of him, body language included. "What happened?"

Aleaic smiles, and leans back, allowing to expose himself like an open wound. "My elder sister Caladeni sometimes likes to play jokes, and sometimes does it without thinking." Aleaic starts, leaning back forward, for a quick sip of his tea, then, while rubbing at the texture of the aged plasglossed-stoneware piece.. "Well, this one time I had just got her back for a classical water dunk incident she pulled at my old Pre-College school in Coral Springs. Old 'high school, of the older title, or... anywho... I thought she had taken it well. This was all during the mid-terms, of the third year of schooling, and I had a pair of experiments going on a Hybrid-OS Shell I was running. It had been running for a week, quite proud of myself, and I was almost ready to send it to my Terminal RAM-Block at school, for formal study and instructor grading. And as I was about to save the current program shell for the experiments, that was when 'something' exploded outside the window, that same day of my prank." ...this Tenchi blinks worriedly, as Aleaic takes a slug of tea before continuing.

"It was a Magee. A magnetic firework. Oh, it makes a **great** firework for Sphere Union Day, but it also has a _**nasty**_ habit of scrapping data storage units. The Network Admins at the school all swear _violently_ against them. They just erase data like crazy. Including the thirty year old system I was running my experiment on. One second, nigh perfection. The next, pile slag."

Tenchi gulps, as Aleaic, quite emotionally, takes another slug, then a quick pour of tea. It takes a moment to calm himself down, as the next memory comes out in uneasy fashion... "As I was going frantic about what happened to my data, I then heard a pair of loud laughs outside. I then looked and saw I saw Caladeni and Alusair, both pointing and laughing at me. Either they didn't know I was running the experiment, or... well... they found out a couple of seconds later." Another calm inducing sip. Tenchi was both engrossed and _nervous_ by this point. Dimensionals held emotional waves, far more dearly than they liked, in comparison to mortals. And as such, as Aleaic continued with... "A few minutes later, after a few _choice_ words between myself and Caladeni, it all ended up with something like: '_We hoped we didn't see each other again_.' ...and all that. I'll refrain from the colorful metaphors also used." ...this Al rolls his eyes, at himself. Aleaic then drains his cup, and prepares more brew for the both of them, even though Tenchi's cup is still a quarter full. After a bit of silence, Tenchi comments out. "Sounds like a mess."

Al in turn... "Yep, except I said some quite harsh, and to be fair, 'unfair' remarks, basically all but stomping on her ability to find a boyfriend. Stuff _I'd_ been lambasted for, for years in my youth at the same school, we both attended. She was at the time looking for a date for the school dance that year, and my remarks capped a week of less than satisfactory results. So much for me knowing better, and... ya know. The last, rather _stinging_ words she yelled at me, were with tears in them. The ones I told ya already."

After another moment to settle nerves, Aleaic then pours two fresh cups, Tenchi nodding for this. Aleaic then continues... "Mom found me later in the storage shed as usual, and both comforted and tongue lashed me for what I said. We both were in the wrong. 'Period'."

"What happened next?" Tenchi unto a slurping Aleaic, in turn... "Well, we didn't speak for a week."

Tenchi cocks an eye at this.. "_That's_ the story?"

Aleaic gives a Tenchi a calm look, and then shrugs, amending... "If it were, Caladeni wouldn't have given me a O-P/2342 super-data scanner for my birthday that year. No, we just didn't speak for a whole week, mainly because I was busy restoring at least a bare Shell to give as my final project, C+ grade, by the by, as I won't mention the amount of cursing I let out during... um... uh, anywho." Aleaic stops, and a smirk comes across his face. Tenchi tried hard not peering into the Client's mind, for once, the story on the turn of a page now. Dimensionals _loved_ good stories, and Tenchi suspected already...

Aleaic ventured on anyway... "Well, Caladeni and I were about the same way you and your sisters are now, at the edge of war. No joke. Won't tell about the nasty looks we gave each other, at meals, when I was dragged from my repair work. Thus hence the 'non-aggression pact' bit, which in the end actually consisted the both of us being shoved into, and locked in the virtual room, the family uses to occasionally play in. This time it had more a feel of virtual jail. Father didn't allow us out until we reached a compromise. And, would you believe it took _two_ _days_ to even get words out. It was as so, that we had an _official_ excuse from the Ambassador's office, no less, even to our school, to _remain_ where we were. Father can be _assertive_ with certain things. By the start of day three, and after a good breakfast was slid in, we were getting tired of four dark gray inert walls. Nothing to distract us, from either glancing at each other, more looking away and thinking, or just plain sleep."

Tenchi started thinking of his own situation, when Aleaic goes with the plot breaker. "That's when Father, and I do believe to this day it was him, slid in a small box. This at one point, that third morning." Aleaic then swills his drink, the tone of reminiscing, palatable. "It took a couple of aborted attempts, but one of us agreed to look at it." Aleaic just sighs and then smiles broadly, enough Tenchi again is caught off guard. Al... "It was a old style vid-unit recorder. A first generation holo-device, of all things. And one that took a _bit_ to figure out how to operate. But we managed." ...he stops to chuckle at the memory of working with something _that_ archaic. Strange thing about antiques.

But from that., Aleaic remarks... "And within the unit memory block, was a holo of both of our birthday parties, for the previous five years." And then, an even wider smile plays across his mortal face. "The old fart had programmed in mostly scenes of us playing, talking, generally having a blast, during those parties. And it even included this..." Aleaic says, pulling out the _very_ same device he was talking of, and flicks a old style flat switch. Tenchi then is treated to aged holo-technology, and a pair of images then project in succession, showing both Al and Cal giving each other presents, both consisting of _exactly_ they wanted in that particular year.

A new dress of the 3410 fashion.

And a keypalm for the very Gelphi Skiff hover-vehicle Aleaic now owns, parked outside.

"_Gifts?_" Tenchi cocks his eyes. Aleaic nodding in turn.

"Yep, but it was ones that we both wanted badly that particular year, and we both had schemed with the family to help get it, for the respective recipient. And, when we both saw these images, we 'immediately' started talking." ...this the memory makes Aleaic chuckle too much, Tenchi betraying a good smile in turn, the first in fact, Aleaic had noticed, since this all began. Aleaic further to the point... "We had gone out of our way to make each other happy that year, her and me in relative succession. The way we talked seemed to evaporate the previous week of discontent, all but outright. Thankfully too. And it may sound strange, but it actually worked out that way, how father wanted it and all. He knew better. And within a few minutes, we were laughing our heads off, even about the accidents we caused. We also ended up apologizing for our words, _quite_ respectful as well. And then we teased about who we each liked, among other things. That is until Caladeni started play wrestling me soon after, with us both a ball of limbs by the time we realized Mom and Dad were looking at us." Al laughs and sips a good drawl, Tenchi now no less, sipping his own tea finally. Aleaic then finishes it all with... "We then apologized to them both, and pretty much understood _why_ we were given the device. This to remember why we loved each other as family. Caladeni and I have been best buds ever since. Half surprised it was Ket, instead of her, that showed up here. Though, not sure how cal would take all of this. No offense."

This as Al finishes his story, Tenchi nods and leans back from a bent forward position, quite caught up in the tale. Tenchi also suspected, and imparted as such... "So... you say family can make up? Right?"

Aleaic then winks at Tenchi. "You can't choose family. But you can _choose_ what to do with them. We chose friendship, not animosity. More fun to be friends, even if at times it gets rough. And saying such, should you not too?"

Tenchi nods, but then is about to rise, when they both note Sasami in the hatchway. Aleaic smiles and invites her in. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Sasami says, looking over at Tenchi with a slight chagrin. "I was about to tell you both that dinner is almost ready. But then I heard your story Al-kun. Is it true?"

Aleaic chuckles a bit, "Yep. It's hard to sometimes live with sisters, with family. But it also has its rewards. Respect being the real requirement. The rest, just stumbling along, mistakes and joys. Family is family, in the end and after."

"Sound advice." Tenchi echoes in agreement. Sasami actually smiles at Tenchi for the _first_ time, since his arrival.

"This where you all went?"

All heads swing to the hatch, where Tsunami is standing, a cool spring dress of light green, with white lace, is her choice this moment of day, the gleaming ponytail set low. (Why the change, only Tsunami knows.) "Ts... Tsun..." Al tires to rise, but Tsui waves this off. "That's okay love. Dinner is ready." She looks at Sasami sweetly, Tenchi less so, and of whom is about to leave.

And is noted... "Hold it."

"Al, please." Tsunami tries to dissuade the mortal. Instead... "No! Please! I won't let this continue!" Al _stresses_ with a heavy edge. The three deities gaze at Al in neutral. Tsunami starting to assert... "But beloved..."

"Is this what you three are going to do _every_ day? The Shrine might not survive a 'real' argument."

"Al! This is none of your business!" Sasami retorts.

"It is now."

"_Huh?_" Three deity voices ping in response.

Aleaic then recomposes himself enough for the next stage. "I admit, I made that Wish based on my heart and emotions. Now I have to deal with the consequences, _and_ responsibilities. I don't know how you guys fully work with your abilities, and whatnot, and maybe I never will. But I was _also_ taught not to accept a free lunch at face value. I have to see to make this work now, no matter what. And what I'm seeing, is flat out not right!" ...this assertions, stunning the three celestials. Aleaic isn't however done. "Besides, I've gained a certain _revulsion_, to being a carpetbagger, using the really ancient term. And that story I told was a message: I _too_ will lock you three into a room until you come out with better feeling with each other. And I'll be '_darned'_ where to find birthday images of you three together." Aleaic finishes and gulps, but then chuckles, and is surprised to have it actually reciprocated.

Tsunami replies in a bit of awe, at the audacity committed. "You sound like you care about us. And not only just me." The Alpha Goddess returns the 'concern' with. Two other high in high kin, are garnering the same look now, at their mortal 'incarcerator', or such here.

Aleaic just nods, hoping lighting won't blast him to kibble bits, for pulling this. "Not withstanding family bloodlines and all that is, I now have a second such. I have to be mindful of such. A said responsibility. Especially with 'that' thing, apparently in play, as well." ...Al puts, with a finger at Tenchi, his 'tablet', unseen, yet said. Al just finishes, sorta... "Besides, you three got to be more fun than this. That Heaven place must be as well. All those... um... just outta curiosity, how many other 'relatives' do you three have on your spectrum end of things?" Al flatly states, with an off kilter queried look.

"As many as the stars."

Aleaic 'URK'S' at Tenchi's counter answer. "You're kid... uh, no, I think you're not. This I think I will believe." ...finished with a warble through his mortal teeth.

"Smart guy." ...the blue-teal tressed Beta Level returns, of the pseudo-question.

"Um... hehe... anywho. Well, I '_have_' to care about your well being included." ...nodding to Sasami and Tenchi. "If I don't, Tsunami's not going to be able to do her... um... job, properly. Yeah." ...which brings blushes to an Alpha, the Dimensional kin, not far off.

Al again... "It'd behoove me to try to alleviate the current pressures of whatever caused this state of affairs, between the affected parties. And..." ...looking at Tsunami in a business like gaze, the soft stare back, almost killing Al's attempt... "...I... I require your assistance to help settle this matter, in an a honorable manner, as the dictates of the Wish and Contract allow me ability to do and ask of so. (_Man, I hope that sounded really official like_. _Hopehopehope_.)"

The three Dimensionals look from Al, and at each other, then back in a most begrudged mannerism to their resident amateur diplomat. (Al somehow didn't slink his head down, at that moment.) Even despite his own attitude the day prior regarding 'responsibilities and family such, the change was a serious one of concern for Aleaic's part. He had no intention of letting this indignity, fall upon another family. The Dimensionals sensed this and began to relent.

"Okay. Very well dear. But allow me to bring dinner here instead." Tsunami half warns.

"Okay... huh? **WHOA!**" -PLOP! ..._thump_.-

Aleaic falls backwards from the ensuing **flash** that spell-flares, as Sasami and Tsunami teleport the _**entire**_ dinner into the Office, including a **WIDE** eyed Keturia! "_Wha... wha... wha... wha... wha... wha...?!_"

"Nice one Sisters."

"(x2:) Oh pipe it Tenchi."

... ... ...

-Late after dinner... a high Luna in the sky.-

"Wow! I forgot how good mortal food can taste." Tenchi compliments Sasami's and Tsunami's choice dishes, even with a slight burp, joining the usual from Aleaic and Keturia. "I'm getting spoiled here." ...the belly fully nominal mortal mouth.

"I'm glad you liked it Little Al." Sasami says, giggling at Al's chagrin. Worse from the chuckle Ket gives him.

"I have some good Sake` we can drink tonight."

Everyone's heads turn to Tsunami in surprise. "I thought you didn't like getting Sake`, Tsui?" Keturia asks first, responded back in smiling turn... "I thought the occasion would benefit from a proper mead tonight."

"Wow. I'm impressed Tsunami. (..._and... uh... no, she couldn't have... nah, I doubt it_.)" Tenchi wonders on other worries of his hidden ilk.

A few minutes later, after the dishes are teleported into the scrubber directly from the Office... (which _impresses_ the two mortals greatly, with clapping added,) they end up outside in the cool sea air, in-between the three residences, the various lights o civilization, twinkling with the clear to see stars. The Sake` was slowly passed around more and moreso, they end up slowly loosening up, even the goddesses seem tipsy (how won't be asked), and Tenchi has foregone the tablet he came with completely. Light talk about Nekomi, a few various sights, and places Al has already taken Tsui. Sasami is impressed more, at Al's demeanor, as Tsui describes it. Ket teases him about it, and Al teases back for Ket to find her own mate, (if to just leave Al alone.)

And then, as the Sake` 'works' its way in deep, it '_finally_' starts.

Sasami: "Big Brother? How come you are such a _wimp_?"

Tenchi looks to the source of the question, and responds slightly inebriated.. "I... am wimp, not... um... yes... not."

Sasami growls at Tenchi, and thinks better of prodding further, until Tenchi pegs back at Sasami. "Why do _you_ keep following Tsunami around... um... for?" _That_ sets it off.

"I DO 'NOT'!" ...Tsui in defensive turn... "Brother Tenchi! Please don't pester Sasami again!"

"What? I'm only stating a fact.." ... "I thought it was a question.." ... "Keturia, please."

"That's not nice to say Sasami.." ... "Tenchi! Will you _**stop**_ picking on Sasami?!"

Tenchi looks at Tsunami semi-coldly. "I do _not_... -hic- ...pick on her!"

"Could have fooled me you Bro-wimp." ... "Will you **stop** calling me that Sasami!" ... "**WimpwimpWIMP'WIMP'WIMP!**"

"Aleaic! We have to stop th... huh?" Aleaic only grasps Keturia's arm lightly, kneading it three times, causing his Sister to stare at him blankly. The Sake` making the mind slower, than it usually is. But she realizes soon enough.

"**Sasami!** I am 'NOT' a wimp!" ... "Oh yeah Big Bro! Tell that to your _harem!_"

That gets a look from the two mortals... "(_Hmm... plot line_.)" ...ala both.

Tenchi however then suddenly _shoots_ up, and... "Enough of this! I... _WHOA!_" doesn't realize how drunk he is, enough to end up slipping on a rock (part of the Shrine décor,) and bobbles backwards, suddenly falling over Sasami and Tsunami in a pile! Aleaic grabs Keturia to keep her from helping, a stiff shake of the head staves off Keturia's protest. "What are you...?!" ...Ket slurs out.

From the celestial pile. (Really.) "Tenchi!" ... "Are you alright Brother?" ... "I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Sasami manages to _shove_ Tenchi of her, as Tsunami is more discreet. Tenchi then just picks himself up.

"Really Brother, you... you need to watch your step." ... "That's... woo... a seconded Big Sis."

"Will you two **stop** that! I didn't get much of a choice! Just stop! **Please!**"

Tenchi now actually looks hurt, (and really flushed at the cheeks.) Sasami just sighs, while Tsunami looks on, commenting on the hidden ilk, now not so of celestial minds. "You looked so happy the last time you mentioned them Brother dear." Tsunami adds. Tenchi then sighs rather thickly, the subject turning on an angst dime, apparently. "That was _before_ Father found out, and told me it was all a programmed arrangement."

Sasami looks impudent towards this. "_Arrangement!?_"

"I thought you knew?" Tenchi in surprised turn.

Sasami looks at Tsunami, and then both towards Tenchi, who is sitting down on the ground now, floating just off of it. Two interested mortals, lean forward a _bit_ much looking, as Tenchi explains, like dragging such through his teeth. "When I found out Ayeka and Ryoko were part of an arrangement to create a Firewall Pact of Prevention between Jurai Core and Hell Core, I felt like the biggest heel in the Eternal-Expanse."

"But we thought you just found those two to keep away from us! We thought you didn't like us anymore!" Sasami says with a great deal of somberness. Tenchi only shakes his head at this.

"(_Huh? What's this all about?_)"

All three Dimensional kin look at Aleaic just then, whom then shuts all thoughts out. "_Sorry_."

"No. It's alright." Tenchi responds to Aleaic's apology. "This since you wanted to know why we are so hostile to each other."

"Hostile seems 'tame' a word." Al says with a swig. And gets a bonk from Sasami's thrown cup. Ket chuckles in kind.

"What Brother Tenchi means..." ...continues Sasami... "...is that we've been fighting because Tenchi is involved in a relationship pact with a Rival agency's relief goddess, and a half demon/goddess as well."

Aleaic blinks at this tryst. "Two at once? Whoa boy." Keturia nodding openly.

Tenchi then adds, with decent exasperation.. "That's not the _bad_ part about all that. It was found out (supposedly) by both Ayeka, the Relief Dimensional from a separate section of Jurai Core. And Ryoko an agent sent from the Hell Core for the same reason Ayeka did, was because of something I didn't even know I 'knew'. _Someone_ thought I had access to secrets to the Master Program Archives. The primary reason it seems. Not the only, as it turns out."

"(_Eh?_)" Al mentally questions, and Tsui informs openly... "It's a special, highly classified Program Vault, that hold many secrets for Jurai Core beloved. Many programs, right up to the Genesis Program, are contained in that Vault."

Yup, both mortals whistle at that one. If slurred-drunkenly.

Tenchi nods back to... "Thanks Sis. Yeah, they so _thought_, because I was the one chosen to become Father's Hand when the time eventually comes. The one to apparently succeed him. Still uncertain about _that_ one. But I didn't have proper access at the time they both found me. Not nearly enough for what Ayeka and Ryoko were seeking. And..." Tenchi stops, shivers, and gulps, then adding. "...by the time they found out anyway, they fell in... love with... me. So much they actually forgoed their respective duties, to literally chase after me. I don't know what would happen, if they came to this place." Tenchi says with an apparent pained look, of a trapped mouse. Pity-such-like. Al cocks an eye at the last part.

Sasami is actually giggling somewhat all of a sudden, which didn't make sense to the mortals. "Poor Big Bro." ...though Sasami adds a sad sounding sigh, along with.

"But you said you didn't like that. Or... sounds like it." ...this Tsunami turns to Keturia's response, "No, we just didn't like the way it all turned out, us three have been siblings for many millennium, what you just heard happened within the last two of your years."

"Two? That's a long time for a feud."

"No Little Al. Time works differently in our realm than here on the Mortal Plane. Silly."

Aleaic just remains ignorant to Sasami's response, but understanding somehow despite. (Just go with it.) Tenchi is more reactive however to explaining to Aleaic, all far more than the mortal was expecting. Tenchi... "Within that time period, Father found out about the affair, leading to the Programmed arrangement. My Sisters found out later, since they both were busy with other tasks, and I was forced to face Father alone. That's when I found out Father had made plans to use my situation as a tool, apparently to keep other deities from finding too much out, and to divert attentions from the Core itself. What those exact intentions are, I am not certain. But I got the hint they aren't meek ones." ...and another Tenchi-esc sigh... "And... it... it was decided that Ayeka and Ryoko would become my mates, and a pact would be created to keep the peace in Heaven, and apparently also settle Hell Core's own intentions away from their own aims, against Jurai Core. I was basically a scape goat, and a tool, as much as anything else I could imagine at the time. When I told Grandpa about this, he only recommended I not tell my Sisters. Except they already knew quite soon after." Tenchi sighs thickly. Sasami and Tsunami never heard any of this, and looked warily at their brother now. Tenchi more, as the words come out like a breached dam. "Not that it helped. Hurt all the worse. It was like I was betraying them in a way, and it didn't help when instead of telling the truth anyway, I ended up acting like I was happy about the whole deal." ...Tenchi then looks up with sorrowful eyes, at his kin... "I guess you two took it as an insult."

Sasami drills into Tenchi upon this, her own emotions breaching! "In the _**name**_ of Father, WHY?! Why didn't you _**tell**_ us Brother Tenchi?! We're your Sisters! Don't we have a right to know from you, instead of from others?" ...this Tsunami admits, for her somber part, her hands clenching at her garments. "We found out through Mother, as well as from our friends and colleagues. It all sounds like it was deliberate, for Mother's part. She didn't take it well at the time, either." ...which made Tenchi almost cry, that stark a sudden near act for the apparent Hand.

As Aleaic heard all of this, he couldn't help but wonder... "(The things that these Dimensionals consider important are apparently not what I and my family consider important. But, that's two different worlds for you. Maybe.)" ...before Aleaic follows that up, in asking openly... "Then how come you hate each other, like you've all been since yesterday? Kinda scary to see."

Tsunami just looks level, as Sasami snaps back, in a hurt tone. "We **DON'T!** We're just _mad_ at him! We've been the only family with Mother, and _we_ don't keep secrets from Brother! Tenchi's the only one we considered truly closest to us. What he did hurt us, it really did."

Tenchi reaches over and takes Sasami's hand, patting it. "I'm sorry Little Sister. I just went with the advice I was given. It wasn't meant to hurt you, rather the opposite."

Sasami hics out some tears, before Tsunami then... "Brother Tenchi..." Tsunami stands in front of Tenchi, making the Hand wary, but listening nonetheless... "...if you had told us the truth, we could have helped. We're not used to being lied to, you know."

"(_HUH?!_)" The three Dimensionals look _**suddenly**_ at Al! Ket too, in post-reaction. This at a mortal, whom looks in disbelief! "You... hold on.. wait... wait, wait one! You three mean to tell me, prior to that... program thingy, you three had _never_ lied to each other? Not even once?!"

The deities of the Domains of Happiness, Honor and Culinary look at each other and at Al. "No." Comes three voices as one. Aleaic then looks level at the three. And just falls (drunkenly) 'FLAT' on his face! "_Ow_." The three celestials say again.

-Muffled tone- "Guys. Welcome to Planet Earth, Sol System, Human Sphere." Al says from within a cake of dirt.. "Lying... is _unfortunately_, a **norm** around here."

"We know that Al-san! We _watch_ this world, remember?" Sasami starts, adding with a queasy sounding tone... "We just don't encounter it around _our_ plane of Existence. It's... _weird_. We don't like it."

Aleaic just moans in submission, and then in pain, as he finds his nose broken once more. Keturia meanwhile just laughs her drunken hiney off when she understands all of this. As Al moans in various types, Tsunami kneels and just pats Al's exposed head.. "Welcome to 'our' world, Aleaic my dear."

Al keeps moaning in pain anyway. (Some unmanly sobbing along with. Ket just eggs at him some more.)

... ... ...

-April 20th, Sunday... with a 'hangover' for the mortals. Not much better for the Dimensionals.-

"_Ugnnn._.. _maaaan_... I forgot booze can do that to a biological." ...this as she walks in from the upstairs, main rooms. Ones that were easier to get to, than Ket walking all the way back to her 'official' room. Being drunk causes this reaction.

"Sis, not so loud. I can feel the impulses in my brain, like a sonic weapon." Al also bemoans.

"Oh sure. **Now** you say that." ...the 'now' word, making Ket's head throb. Al strikes a pained glance at Ket. "You must be kidding. You drank like a horse _also_."

"HAH! At least my nose is still intact, care to make a wager on more today?"

"**No thank you!**" Aleaic hides his nose like it was a very precious thing suddenly.

Both then groan-moan-curse-somethingzombielike, as they head down, and stop when they see the unfathomable. (Compared to yesterday at least.) The three Dimensionals are sitting around the table, just chatting away happily. The two mortals look dumbfounded, for a second.

"Hey, and you thought it was impossible." .Ket to a moaning... "Sis... P.O.S.T. (Power Off Self Test. Also 'On' for the 'O' as well, but it works both ways, these days. Usually meant for the 'off' bit.) ...that scene caused me a headache."

"You mean nose ache."

Aleaic _grumbles_, as Keturia greets the three in the Dining Area. Tsunami sees Aleaic, like a magnet, and beams out joyously. "_Oh beloved!_ Please, do come join us."

Aleaic comes the rest of the way down, and sits where appropriate, though a tick off angle from Point A to Point 165-G/L, or so here. He then thunks head onto the table, comically. "Man. _This_ is why mortals shouldn't drink." A trio of chuckles/giggles float at Al.

"Poor Sensei.."

Aleaic looks over at Sasami in confusion. "Sensei? _Who?_" Al says as he looks around.

"You." Tenchi counters. "You helped us back together."

"I did?" Al responds, squinting his eyes, through his mental haze. Ket looks no better at that moment in listening. Tsunami adds while smiling... "You helped bring us all back together, first by drawing us all here, and then by enforcing us to acknowledge each other again. Much of it unintentional, but all of the results, we praise you for here."

Aleaic blinks a lot at that... "I.. I huh.. guess I did that. Um... I think. But you know, you guys mostly did it all, you know." Al says, trying to give credit aside of himself, where he thinks it's due. This doesn't deter the Dimensionals though.

"Any mortal that can resolve the issues of immortals successfully, begets our respect." Tenchi counters again, with Sasami and Tsunami giggling cheerfully.

Aleaic just looks like ready to crawl under a rock, embarrassment added to a hangover now, very much not used to such attention, especially when. "_Good going Little Brother!_" ..Ket cheers, and then _**SMACKS**_ Aleaic, in the shoulders!

-..._owwie_...- "_Maaaaan!_ Not so **hard** Sis! Head _and_ back now." Al complains, Ket's smile beams just long enough, for her hand pain to reach her migraine. Not a purty sight, for a moment there. Aleaic then looks at the giggling immortal trio.. "Okay. Yeah, uh... look. I only did it because I thought you all needed it. I more feel like I pushed my nose into your private affairs, but... like I said yesterday..."

"You have a responsibility." Tsunami finishes. Aleaic rubs his head nervously in kind. (And feels even pain seep in, from his hair follicles.)

"Come on! We made a great breakfast for you guys! Eat up!" Sasami giggles, as she automatically plates up for the mortal residents, whom soon eat in a respectful, 'healthy' manner. With burps included of course. And such becomes the cure for their hangovers, at that. Nearly a miracle cure, by the time they were done.

... ... ...

A _much_ calmer afternoon later, Sasami helps Al with a Comptroller calculation, one Aleaic utterly forgot to get to, due to yesterday. Sasami just called it all basic when she saw the equation, only a two page formula to make out. Aleaic just shrugged it off, deferring to her _impressive_ mental capacity.

Keturia, meanwhile, takes Tenchi into town to 'assist' with his Inspection, or more like to play date a bit. Tenchi's first experience with human clothing is 'itchy', as Sasami just tells them to pick up some ice cream while they are out. (Her intoxicant of choice.)

Then, while Aleaic begins running interfaces to the other secondary residences, consisting of more laser repeater refractors, Sasami tidies up after Keturia, and Tsunami does some laundry work. Sasami catches Tsui doing the whole 'smell the shirt' thing, which makes Sasami giggle.

Aleaic soon after, ends up back in the residence, to get a drink. He then heads to the sofa to rest for a bit.

*Glug, glug, glug..* "_Ahhhhh!_ Even the _drinks_ are heavenly."

"Thank you Sensei." Tsunami says nearby, as Sasami giggles in the kitchen. Al reacts as blush riddled as before. He openly admits... "I... don't know how to accept that."

The next thing Aleaic knows, Tsunami leans her 'gorgeous' head over Aleaic's, her silk (probably)-like teal hair draping over them both. Al is blushing, out of all control, as Tsunami responds... "Respectfully. Sasami and Tenchi have really taken to you, you should know."

Aleaic still doesn't feel convinced, as the only respect he ever got prior was for decent grades, and the occasional clean up duty he occasionally would surprise his family with. Being respected by three _actual_ powers in this way was alien in feeling to him. A Title added was even moreso. HECK, _he_ should be worshiping _**THEM!**_

"I don't know. Worshiping isn't my in thing, you know?" ...Tsui responds to the mental pinging. Aleaic can only nod weakly, suddenly fully aware Tsunami has _no_ intention of moving. Her breath is so close and sweet, the perfume she's wearing, _haunts_ every pore of Al's meager, primate nose. The hair that brushes his face, so soft, like true silk. (And probably is.) Those eyes of deep, glistening, hypnotic pink, even wanting apparently. Those bluish dots on her head are still a nice touch, as are those cheek markings... and... an... -Umphh...-

Tsunami's will can be as her namesake, as is her kiss, as a wave of immolation shoots through them both. This time, Tsunami wraps her arms all around Al, despite her being upside down in angle, though not for very long.

By the time Sasami enters from the back hatchway, Tsui and Al are both semi-standing, with Tsunami actually floating at an angle, actually managing to float-twist her body from behind to in front of Aleaic. Sasami then makes a _rough_ entrance, banging against the wall, grunting as well, all such Aleaic hears quickly enough, managing to break from the kiss. "Wh... wai... Eh?! Whoa! _Sasami!_ Yipe!"

"Can '_someone'_ help me with this?!" Sasami shouts as a plead.

Aleaic's help instinct overrides his passion instinct, how is uncertain. But this causes Tsunami for an instant to attempt to lovingly _assault_ Al, but misses as Aleaic hears Sasami's straining, and near collapse! Tsunami then fully realizes better, and follows Aleaic's lead by floating after him. Both enter the kitchen and find Sasami about to fall over, with a **large** container floating in front of her. One that seemed _too_ big, to have managed through the size of the kitchen area, back hatchway! "_WHOA!_" Sasami finally slips after struggling _**mightily**_, and her fall is caught by both Tsunami and Aleaic simultaneously! Despite however, they all end up on the ground in a jumble as a result, but with far less pain than it all ends up looking.

"Thanks. This thing was heavy." Aleaic looks from the container to the carrier. "Wow, you moved this thing by yourself?" Sasami nods while picking herself up. "Gravitational manipulation Sensei." Al only nods dully. "Kay. Why the fall then?"

"It was still _**heavy**_ as dark matter! I'm still a _kid_ with my powers and all."

"Point noted."

"What is it?" Tsunami then asks, as she looks over the container, it consists of a green and white stripped, cubic unit, with a big fat: '- _'Open after moving inside. And that means you three!_' -'

"Oh no... not... not _her_..." Tsunami reads and quickly apparently realizes to herself. Al looks at his benefactor with a spike of worry, and then back at the container. "What? What is this? When did it get here?"

"Didn't you hear the large crash outside?" Sasami says, straightening herself out. Al semi responds, trailing off... "Huh? I thought it was just... uh... um..." ...Tsui blushing to boot.

Sasami looks at the two closer, as a result. "Big Sis, fix your hair. Al, you got lipstick." ..as she turns back to the container.

Aleaic helps with Tsui's hair, as Tsui wipes the lipstick off, with her over sash. Sasami giggles, fixing her hair. "Guess we were distracted." Tsunami smiles, and 'almost' acts on impulse to start kissing again, when the strange container suddenly...

...**'bumps'**...

"...wh...wha... what the **HECK?!**"

"I was afraid of this." Tsunami responds, with a near _dreadful_ tone. "You mean she DID follow us?!" Sasami says to Tsunami, whom suddenly has the look of Death was lurking within.

"_Now who is it?_" Aleaic looks between the two _gingerly_, knowing it's probably another Dimensional. But **this** one sounds like the Reaper itself! And such a thing doesn't sound _very_ imaginary all of a sudden, to Aleaic! And just then to add to the uneasiness of the moment...

"Um... it's... knocking... why is it knocking?! **WHY IS IT KNOCKING!**"

"_Calm down Al!_" Sasami screams at Al! Tsunami then musters, gulps, prays, asks for salvation, and then works and _**drags**_ the courage up to draw nearer the container, and takes it step by nervous step, which makes Aleaic _MORE_ nervous!

That's when Tenchi and Keturia suddenly **BURST** in from the living room, into the kitchen! This of course ends up with _both_ teal goddesses, in Al's arms! "_What the?!_ **Sis?!**"

"_I felt it_." ...Tenchi.

"Then it IS her! Tenchi, I'm scared!" Sasami drops off Al, and comically gloms into Tenchi in fright! Keturia is too bare teeth confused to speak. Al and Tsui end back up standing separate from each other, but no _less_ jittered! Ket then adds... "Tenchi ordered me to get back here suddenly! It sounded _really_ bad! I thought it was you guys!"

"It could still be Sis... but... _what?!_" Al responds, his anxiety working _**overtime!**_

Tsunami finally finds a keypad of some sort on the container, and starts pushing buttons with dread. "Y... you _sure_ you want to do that Tsui?" Aleaic sees, his flight impulse is in **high** gear, set on _standby!_

Then everyone watches as Tsunami finishes the code sequence, one she knows by heart apparently. This because the top of the container suddenly _HISSES_ open, with an escaping mist-cloud-fog of a strange pink shroud, this along with the smell of... "_Cherry?_" Aleaic sniffs in reflex.

"YES! **CHERRY!**"

Everyone is surprised backwards, one big fat step each, as a strange, red, spiky haired kid-like person that **EXPLODES** out from the container! Even if dressed in all manner of dark rose velvet, goddess like robes, as various gold metal bands, that wraps about her, upon various appendages, and celestial cloth, in all manner gaudy goddess like. It's all just as menacing somehow, as is the spiky redheads miffed look on her appearing facade now is! And the rest about freak, at the sweet, if grating voice of... "JEEZE! You know how stuffy subspace pockets can be?! You guys sure took _**long**_ enough!"

All three other Dimensionals looking at once... "Oh no." ...chorus in tune, of an _off_ key tone.

"_Wh... oo... oo... ooooo_... _are you?_" Aleaic _bravely_ tries to ask this strange... uh... person.

In response... "**Quiet!** You are _last_ one to be talking mortal-Al! I should make you a subject in one of my programming experiments, for all the trouble you CAUSED me!"

Al pips his eyes. "I... wait... uh... um... sorry... _c... caused you?_ H.. how?"

"**Washu! Don't you dare touch my client!**" Tsunami _**thunder**_ claps out, pointing at the spiky haired newcomer, (whom only chuckles _evilly_, in turn.)

Aleaic then just blurts from **over** anxiety. "_Washu?_ What's a Washu?!" -**CLANG!**- "_Owowowwowowowowow!_" Al 'complains', as at least it's not the _nose_ this time, instead rather just the head, with a _**honkin**_ large cat-like luck statue, with a big flower stuck in the straw hat! "Sempai!" Sasami squeals! Tsui tries to help, but the statue is actually 'heavy' to her powers! "_Washu!_"

Washu then stops all movement cold with... "I.. heh... I am you worst **NIGHTMARE! WAHAHAHAHA!**

But not really." -_EVERYONE FACEVAULTS!_-

Keturia then becomes the first brave one to look up from the floor, and just... um... looks, and then. "Miss... um, Washu (yeah...) uh.. welcome to our home."

"Why, thank you miss K. At least _someone_ has manners around here!" Washu says with a thickly sarcastic tone. Aleaic as the obvious objective barb, doesn't know how to take this, or dare try to even. His head is too heavy to _think_ about it.

Meanwhile, the three resident deities bemoan the _fourth_ formally cometh. Aleaic then, manages -grunts- ..the statue off, on his own, and just shakes his rather welted head, thinking..."(_So. This is what Wishes can do to you?_)"

"- _Yep. Looks like... -sigh-_"

"-_groan_...-"

... ... ...

(End Part Two.)


	3. As You Came to the Holy Land

As you came from the holy land  
  
Of Walsinghame,  
  
Met you not with my true love  
  
By the way as you came?  
  
How shall I know your true love,  
  
That have met many one,  
  
As I went to the holy land,  
  
That have come, that have gone?  
  
She is neither white nor brown,  
  
But as the heavens fair;  
  
There is none hath a form so divine  
  
In the earth or the air.  
  
Such a one did I meet, good sir,  
  
Such an angelic face,  
  
Who like a queen, like a nymph, did appear  
  
By her gait, by her grace.  
  
She hath left me here all alone,  
  
All alone, as unknown,  
  
Who sometimes did me lead with herself,  
  
And me loved as her own.  
  
What's the cause that she leaves you alone,  
  
And a new way doth take,  
  
Who loved you once as her own,  
  
And her joy did you make?  
  
I have loved her all my youth,  
  
But now old, as you see,  
  
Love likes not the falling fruit  
  
From the withered tree.  
  
Know that Love is a careless child,  
  
And forgets promise past;  
  
He is blind, he is deaf when he list,  
  
And in faith never fast.  
  
His desire is a dureless content  
  
And a trustless joy;  
  
He is won with a world of despair,  
  
And is lost with a toy.  
  
Of womenkind such indeed is the love,  
  
Or the word love abused,  
  
Under which many childish desires  
  
And conceits are excused.  
  
But true love is a durable fire  
  
In the mind ever burning;  
  
Never sick, never old, never dead,  
  
From itself never turning.  
  
Sir Walter Raleigh (As You Came from the Holy Land)  
  
=========================  
  
(Ah! My Tsunami Muyo: Part Three - As You Came to the Holy Land)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
*May 9, 3417 Early Afternoon..*  
  
"Wow! That test was tough!"   
  
Aleaic and Tsunami walk side by side, as they pass from one of the numerous study halls, where one of the several proctored testing rooms are, Aleaic having just finished the third test of his two day semester finals.  
  
Tsunami walks beside a semi-brain dead Al, whom has just left after finishing the Multi-holoprograming final. "~ I feel you did really well Al. You should be proud. ~" Aleaic half listens, more because the tests so far this day have been a mindblower, than to anything else.   
  
First up was the Datarod test, with multiple questions that could make a physics major's head spin, followed by a hands-on with scanning and duplication of a standard Datarod with less than three flaws, anymore would have gotten a 10 percent deduction, and this instructor was harsh about perfection.  
  
The second was more reasonable, as dealing with Micropower Suite questions and then a practical with one of the mini-applicator programs, Al got Sycon 3000, and databases was one of Al's favorites.. breeze.  
  
Then the dreaded Holoprogramming class, Al still had trouble with a few of the core words, but managed to finagle a tad.  
  
Al then looks back at his cheerleader, enough mental capacity regained for conversing.  
  
"I will when this headache subsides. Man.. I hate it when they throw in the timed questions. I'm not one to be rushed.  
  
..and to get a question about multi-thread weaving when it had NOTHING to do with the primary core words question before that." Al flusters with moaned breath. Tsunami only giggles. "~ Poor guy. ~"  
  
Al just thinks with bemoaning. Usually, a proctored test usually consisted of progressively harder questions, based on whether a question was answered correctly or not. Usually the following question was in some way related to the previous question, whether right or wrong, but sometimes.  
  
..instructors play nasty tricks.. (real world experience they base it on. Yeah right. =--= )  
  
"I'll never trust the instructors hints again. WAY off base.. and.. huh?"  
  
Tsunami just plants a kiss on Aleaic's cheek, easily taking the wind out of the argument. "..uhm.."  
  
"~ You did well, that's all that matters in the end..   
  
..you should have seen the look on your face when you knew you got that same question. You always look so happy when you defeat a challenge, and that's why I'm proud. ~"  
  
Al snickers goofy like. "Well, I did beat the pants off of that test, didn't I?"  
  
Tsunami just giggles again, as they end up heading towards the cafeteria, and a short couple of orders later of salads with cheese and mushrooms, topped with garlic/basal ranch. A couple of glasses of tea to wash down with, and a pair of porta-terminals Aleaic and Tsunami both carry, both filled within their holo-drives with class materials and study notes, both used as a pair of ad hoc eating trays. Both take their meals outside, with a high sun out, and a great hillside view of the campus, Aleaic's appetite is quite vamishing from three tough tests.  
  
Tsunami takes her time, leaning next to Al, whom is sitting back upon a tree, and testing out the taste of this favorite of her 'client's' palate. She also takes more of a note of just enjoying being in such a peaceful and enjoyable time.  
  
Not having worrying about System Upkeep duties, or attending to requests of other System Administrators or working issues deemed important to Jurai Core, and therefore Earth as a whole.  
  
Being on the other 'side' of the fence has it's perks, Tsunami decides for herself.  
  
That, and the factual that her 'client' has allowed her to join him in his classes, despite a great number of questions about where she came from, not to mention a 'few' resultant admirers. The latter, one she was pleasantly surprised Al put a foot down on, one when a student tried to be too 'forward'.  
  
Aleaic excelled at martial arts for a Physical Requirement, along with mecha extra curricular studies, made short work of the offenders jaw. No one had done that for her benefit before, gentlemanly speaking. Thinking upon this makes her blush reflexively.  
  
Oh, and none dared try after hence.  
  
But after all that faded, Tsunami and Aleaic found that they were being touted as a class act couple on campus. Another thought that Tsunami feels with a flush of happiness and pride of. There'd been even a strange 'Best Couple's' Club that kept track of the on campus scene of highly touted couples. Al bemoans that 'they' keep being near the top of the current list.  
  
Speaking of clubs, Tsunami keeps getting 'chides' from Sasami and Tenchi about the 'Tsunami Fan Club' that appeared almost overnight after Tsunami first started appearing. But Al already put the 'line' on all that three paragraphs and one line ago, so the 'fans' have to live with 'holo-pics' and the like. Which all of THAT is left very much alone. =--=  
  
The only hard point with all this is Tasha, Al's Sempai. Tsunami can only presume Tasha's behavior towards her is a case of jealousy. Whether physical or just emotional, it's been tough getting Tasha to go easy on Al, but still, a good soul could be seen underneath, just lathered with ego. Tenchi just tells her to simply not worry about it. Still.......  
  
But all in all, this has been a dream for her, as much as it has been for her Client. At least it's better than dealing with all the ruckus occurring at 'home'.   
  
Far, far better.  
  
"~ Aleaic? ~" Aleaic turns from looking at a small cargo convoy hovering overhead, heading towards the Tekomi Spaceport. "Yes?"  
  
Tsunami looks semi-solemn. "~ I'm sorry for my current behavior pattern. What with the way I've been acting when Washu is around. I'm also sorry that she's been giving you such a hard time.  
  
..it's.. it's not proper for a Dimensional to act such a way in front of a client. ~" Tsui, as she forks a piece.  
  
Al looks neutral at the grass. "Well, I guess any being has a right to be mad once in a while. I'm just surprised you Dimensionals are so rough on each other. Is it really that tough in this.. 'Core' place?" Al glances over.  
  
Tsui mulls over a piece of salad on her utensil. "~ No, it's not really this bad. It's probably because there is a general sense of.. haughtiness.. when it comes to Dimensionals, since we reside in Heaven. ~"  
  
"They tend to look down on Mortals. Heh, nothing new on my Holo-Drive I suppose." Al completes the obvious train of thought. Tsui looks meekly at Al, only half believing. "~ Then you are not mad at us? At Washu? ~"  
  
Aleaic turns to look fully at Tsunami, taking a moment to caress her face with his sight. "Well, as a reasonably objective person, no. Though that episode with that table scanner device when I went to get her for breakfast that second day.  
  
I still don't think that 'Lilly' comment was for a flower." Al says with a SHIVER in reflection, which Tsui smiles despite her mood to.  
  
"..but she hasn't gone out of the way to atomize me or something such, so that has to speak to some sanity we can relate to.  
  
I hope." Al finishes with a roll of the eyes.  
  
Tsui breathes more a sigh, now not so skeptical. "~ I'm glad, at least you seem more open minded. Washu has had the tendency to drive even those on the Jurai Core High Council crazy. ~"  
  
Aleaic only nods his head, already the stories about Washu from the lips of Tenchi and Sasami were legendary.  
  
One time of account, apparently causing a Firewall to seal off Jurai Core from Earth for the better part of a day.. (or a week in Earth terms..,) though nothing bad happened then, thank heavens.  
  
Then there was the Crab Virus, set off when Earth was in alignment with the constellation Cancer, caused the Core's Protected files to seem like they were deleted.  
  
.............giving the Council and Father FITS!!  
  
Oh, and there's the rumor she had done work for a Demon Administrator named Kagato, though who he was is still unsaid, apparently a malicious, cheeky fellow.  
  
These and other 'wondrous' stories made is apparent why Washu was a Beta Level rather than the Alpha she 'used' to have.  
  
But, that's nothing apparently compared to the current problem, which Al then turns his thoughts to. "You think the Shrine still exists? I thought I heard a few explosions on the way here today."  
  
"~ Worry not beloved, the Self-Mending Hex I placed as a Ward should keep those 'two' from creating too much harm.  
  
..though they even are testing me at times. ~" Tsunami sighs, a slight wrinkle of strain that just barely comes across. Aleaic meanwhile sighs even thicker upon this slight shift in topic and scope.  
  
"How can those two even have agreed to come to come through together is beyond me! Or.. did they?" Al side glances at Tsunami with a look of disbelief.  
  
Tsunami can only shrug, as she pulls out a pair of cookies (Chip..) and hands one to Aleaic. "~ Who truly knows beloved. ~" Tsui says, another 'wrinkle' comes out. Al though misses, and slightly blushes at being called 'beloved'.  
  
That is, before the telltale sound of a slight echo from an explosion can be heard. Most around can only assume it's a rocket engine of shuttle breaking the sound barrier.  
  
But Al and Tsui know better.  
  
"And the test continues." Aleaic groans, head in hand, while Tsunami leans her head on the tree, and both end up chuckling for the heck of it. "~ Washu just keeps telling me that they came through unannounced, but from what I learned about Ayeka and Ryoko from Brother, they make it their Portfolio to be erratic. And to answer your question beloved... *nother blush..* ..I cannot say if they 'agreed' to come of not.  
  
The first thing they did was fight after appearing, after all. ~"  
  
Al slits his eyes at the sky, and sighs.. "A rival goddess and a half goddess-demon seems to be the perfect setup for erratic. Hands down.  
  
At least Sasami likes that cute cabbit-bug catcher thing. Um.. Ryo-ohki wasn't it?"  
  
"~ Yes, Sasami has a thing for Class Two's. ~"  
  
Ryo-ohki, the Class Two System bug catcher, and somehow in the possession of the Demon-Goddess Ryoko, she found that Sasami made an excellent escape from Ryoko's schemes to 'acquire' Tenchi for herself.  
  
But Ayeka had a weapon as well, a second Class Two named Ken-ohki, a whiter cousin of sorts from it's brown compatriot, and both kept being used to send notes and what not to Tenchi while he kept on his Inspection task.  
  
Class Two's look like a cross between a kitten and small bunny. The composition from there though is mainly that of a computer algorithm, with sentience. That, and a truly healthy appetite for nearly any matter they need, though somehow carrots of all things is their top choice for consumption, reasons only known to Father apparently. *shrug*  
  
Sasami finally though, put a stop to all this rather quickly after Ryoko and Ayeka arrived, becoming the two cabbit's benefactor, especially after both were caught in the middle of a fight between the two deity suitors for the current Inspector's primary affections.  
  
As it is, at least they now aren't involved within their two former master's machinations.  
  
But, that certainly didn't end the 'war'.  
  
"Can we find a new place if we need too?"  
  
------------------------  
  
*A smoke ridden residence. At that moment.*  
  
Two combatants stare down each other in the ashen air.. their smoldered features occasionally obscured by smoke.  
  
"~ I hope that got your attention Devil Hack. ~"  
  
The close-up face of a battle-lust filled, dual Beta-Level Demon and Goddess, Certified as both, though restricted in power in both Levels of that of a single Beta. Her smudged face only smirks, along with seemingly it's battle markings running along her face creasing with the toothy grin.  
  
"{~ Only if that is supposed to tickle. ~}"  
  
"~ OHHH!! YOU MISTAKE IN PROGRAMMING!! ~"  
  
Ayeka LEAPS into the air, and lands a hard punch to Ryoko's Shield Program, just before avoiding Ryoko's counter of a Fire Hex attack.  
  
Ryoko then chaises after Ayeka, all through the air, emitting both Fire and Ice Hex attacks, the Two red Program-Node Gems pulsating with each discharge. Ayeka's usual tactics of flight while generating a Null-Shield Program are met, as Ryoko's Split Body Hex catches Ayeka by surprise, with one 'Ryoko' punching Ayeka into the other 'Ryoko's' knee!  
  
But Ayeka has the last laugh, as her plummet is joined by two more, both feeling the effects Ayeka's Null-Shield, laced with a Anti-Demon Aura, the enchantment giving a NASTY shock in response to the twin-Ryoko attack.  
  
Both Ryoko's end up remerging just as they reach the ground, catching herself hard on all fours as Ryoko lands, and then catches a foot to the chin as Ayeka catches Ryoko off guard!  
  
Ryoko ends up somewhere in the shadows of the forest, her dust tracks making tracking the landing impossible.  
  
*Laughing maniacally.* "~ How did you like my surprise demon? You didn't seem ready for it! I'm su.. WA!! ~"  
  
A pair of Gravity Hex bolts hit a nearly unprepared Ayeka, whom skips several times before landing ten feet away, only the Shield Program saves her!  
  
"{~ Oh, I'm sorry, did little miss prissy forget the ways of battle? ~}" Mocks Ryoko as she ominously emerges from the dust and smoke, displaying a red Energy Hex Sword. "{~ I shall be happy to do so for the last time Relief Reject!! ~}  
  
Ayeka beats her to the punch, as a set of small glowing log like devices suddenly surround Ryoko, as a ringing sound begins chiming out, though to Ryoko, it feels like church bells RIGHT ON HER EARDRUMS!!!  
  
"{~ OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!! OW OW!! PLEASE, THAT HURTS!! OW STOP PLEASE!! YOU CAN STOP NOW!! OW! STOP IT ALREADY!!! ~}"  
  
"~ Youuuuuuuuu........ You always could 'never' stand the chime of the Holy Guardians. Demons like you are no match for that Spell!!!  
  
..AND TENCHI CAN'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME!!  
  
EH!? WHOA!!!!!! ~"  
  
Ryoko puts a stop to 'that' with a pair of Fire Beam Hexes that strike the ground around Ayeka. And then to Ayeka's 'surprise' a Holy Spell that blinds her to her knees!!  
  
Ayeka counters with a Absorption Wall Spell, and the light is dispersed rather dramatically, and then the two halt, and face each other down 'again'.  
  
"{~ Priss. ~}"  
  
"~ Demon. ~"  
  
*End round three.*  
  
---------  
  
Tenchi, whom has all this time been inside to avoid any stray shots, breathes a sight of temporary relief. It's in knowing though, that it could erupt again any moment!  
  
The way it has been for the entire FOUR weeks since they arrived, in fact, that's how they DID arrive.  
  
.....a mess now, and mess then.   
  
A 'MESS' from the beginning!!  
  
Tenchi has in consequence, taken to his intoxicant more: coffee. This day it's a brand from some mortal company on the west coast of the American Union, Northern continent portion, a brand Keturia imported in. Some deep mocha like flavor with infusion of lemon-like tartness, the infusion of coffee beans a current trend these days.  
  
How 'ever' it's done, Tenchi likes it, especially since Ryoko's and Ayeka's tirades have become more forceful of late. At least Sister's Ward is holding up, or Sensei Aleaic would be lacking a home right now!!  
  
Tenchi just hopes they don't take the fighting into, or over town, or Tekomi wouldn't last a minute! It's also Tenchi's one rule that so far has held up: 'Keep the fights at home, not abroad.'  
  
He also knows he's going to have to step in soon, but........... how?!  
  
"~ HI!!! ~" A red haired face of 'terror' suddenly POPS in front of Tenchi's face!  
  
*A HEAVY 'URK' sound..*  
  
"~ W..w...Washu.. Washu!! ~" Tenchi stammers, almost loosing his cup! Washu then quips. "~ What's with the 'urk' sound? I didn't know sound props were used here? ~"  
  
"~ What are you talking about Washu? ~" Tenchi strains.  
  
"~ This story was getting too serious. So, got any juicy stuff on the client and his Alpha ward? ~" Washu asks, reaching. Tenchi notes she's trying to grab the board Tenchi's been writing on, and YANKS it away from her FAST!! "~ If you terribly 'don't' mind Washu.. ~"   
  
"~ Little.. ~"  
  
"~ Pardon? ~" Tenchi blinks twice.  
  
"~ Call me Little Washu.. ~" "~ ..um.. why? ~" Tenchi says with a 'strange' look.  
  
"~ Because I AM Little." Washu makes a wacky cute/disturbing guesture with her head and hands. "And it goes with the author's expectations, just go with it. Okay? ~" Washu then smiles cutely/disturbingly.  
  
"~ But you're the same size as I am. ~" Tenchi scratches his head in confusion.  
  
"~ But the author said.... ~"  
  
"~ Okay, okay! Little Washu. Just don't call me 'Little' Tenchi, alright? And this stuff is private, so no snooping! ~" Tenchi ends in overreacting defense of his materials.  
  
Washu then kinks her neck to the side, with a cock-eyed look. "~ Oh sure, you tell me orders, but you can't do the same for your little harem huh? ~" Washu pucks her lips.  
  
"~ I see where this is going, just for that, no easy 'Lilly' picking next exam. ~"  
  
Tenchi just shudders at the thought, and makes a dry vocal note, as he looks back at his notes. "~ Who says you'll get the chance? ~"  
  
Washu's response is cut off as a new round of explosions shatter the peaceful air outside.  
  
"~ There's round four. ~" Washu needlessly announces for Tenchi before heading for the kitchen. Tenchi instantly has a 'god' sized headache.  
  
"~ I need more coffee. ~"  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Tekomi Campus. Late afternoon.*  
  
*PLOP!!* "Man! That's it! No more tests! My brain is at meltdown." Al says with very heavy weariness, even more hashed now than before.  
  
Tsunami actually feels a bit 'piqued' as well, as the last test of the day, and the semester is finally behind Aleaic. It's taken 'much' of her concentration to keep the Ward up, unbeknownst to her charge, whom had his hands full with the hands-on test with the Serverfarm Networking simulator, with a troubleshooting spot challenge that the proctor threw in. At least that that particular instructor had warned correctly about, and Al breezed through, only having to replace a multi-line fiber cable, and reset the communication protocols.  
  
Needless to say, Aleaic was more than happy to be seeing some rest time, or so he hopes. "Sasami's cooking already smells good."  
  
Tsunami can only nod, this makes Aleaic look over, and then sees Tsunami's weary condition. "What's wrong?"   
  
Tsunami suddenly realizes she's more tired than expected, but doesn't resist with an answer. "~ My Ward has been hard to keep up for this long, I didn't realize Ryoko and Ayeka would be fighting this long. ~" She says, feeling more woozy with the seconds passing by.  
  
Al looks AGHAST!! "You.. you're kidding me? They're STILL fighting?!" Aleaic looks at his chronometer.. "..that's... seven hours!!"  
  
Tsunami suddenly holds her head. "~ I don't feel so good. ~" And then slumps some, forcing Al catch her! He pulls her to a bench quickly, and then acts JUST as quickly. Knowing that just driving back is useless, he pulls out his cellular and auto-dials the residence.  
  
"::~ Kerensky Residence, Washu speaking. ~::" "(Peachy.)"  
  
"::~ So it is. What's the problem? Besides the Ward weakening? ~::" "Bingo! Washu I....."  
  
"::~ Little Washu. ~::"  
  
*Groan.* Better than to argue. "Little Washu, please... PLEASE make Ryoko and Ayeka stop! I'll do anything.... *shiver* ..you ask! Just get them to stop, it's hurting Tsunami!!" Al notes in the tone of heavy panic over the mouthpiece.  
  
"::~ Hmm.. anything? Those two are firecrackers you know.. ~::"  
  
"LITTLE... WASHU!!"  
  
"::~ Okay, okay. Done. ~::"  
  
Aleaic cradles Tsunami in his arms, her 'headache' worsening visibly, just prior to her having a settled look of relief, and her calm face returns, one he caresses in worry. "Tsui? Are you okay?!"  
  
Tsui only responds after a few tense moments, with a flutter of teal, glowing eyelashes. "~ I'm..... fine.. I'm okay.......... ~" Tsunami meekly says, as she still has pale skin, her condition still quite weak. Washu then comes back over the cellular.  
  
"::~ Done. Just hope you can handle Ryoko, she's pissed. ~::" Washu says plainly, as Al nestles the cell in his ear again as he keeps caressing Tsui.  
  
"Little Washu.. thank you, I know I pushed, but......"  
  
"::~ Just get home will ya. Sasami's got food waiting for ya. ~::" *Click..*  
  
Aleaic stuffs the cellular into a pocket, and just keeps cradling Tsunami, whom has fallen asleep. Several passers by ask if Tsui's okay, but Al only nods, and then rises to carry her to the Gelphi Skiff. Another few shots for the fan clubs, but Al couldn't care less at this point.  
  
Within ten minutes, they're headed back to the house.  
  
......................with some unnoticed followers.  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Residence, Tsunami's Bedroom*  
  
........the covers are placed over by Al, as he also caresses aside a hair from Tsunami's brow. Al sighs very worriedly.  
  
"~ She's going to be fine Al, it's not the first time she's exhausted herself. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks back at Sasami and simply smiles calmly, though the 'insides' of the mortal are not quite as serene. Then Al considers something he had been thinking of in the Skiff, and looks at Sasami.  
  
"Where's Washu?"  
  
Sasami looks surprised at Al.. "~ In her Lab Core, why? ~"  
  
Aleaic then portrays a hard look. "This... has gone on long enough. They've, Ryoko and Ayeka, been fighting for WEEKS!! Tsunami's been putting a lot of her energy into protecting this Shrine." Al stands and looks level at nothing in particular.  
  
"As well as making life here in general hazardous. And 'not' to mention eating A LOT of the food in the process.  
  
It's time we set some ground rules. HARD ones........"  
  
Sasami looks at the mortal with concern. "~ You think Ryoko and Ayeka will listen to you? ~"   
  
Al looks with stone uncertainty. "Ayeka, well.... with discussion I suppose..   
  
.......but Ryoko I doubt." Al then looks at Sasami.  
  
"But we 'can't' be the first one to encounter this.. situation. We need someone or something to help keep them, or at the very least, Ryoko in line so we can relate better.  
  
I mean, she's half Goddess for gods sake!!" Al states with a flare of his shoulders.  
  
"And besides, Tsui can't keep having to cover for them, that's not why she's here. I'm surprised this is the first time she 'overdid' it, as you say. "  
  
Al folds his hands over his abdomen. "Enough is enough Sasami."  
  
Sasami looks overall uncertain upon Aleaic's suggestion, which does not make Al feel better about ANY this.  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Washu's Core Lab..*  
  
"~ A chaperone eh? ~"  
  
Aleaic, already nervous in the 'first' place about being in Washu's Lab, not to mention still not used to there being a hatch where the janitorial equipment was, (..of which, the supplies disappeared by the way,) near where the kitchen hatch is.  
  
And more, just the 'mood' this place gives off, like creepy epee vibes...  
  
..now has 'nervously' presented his proposal to Washu to try and deal with the semi-crisis. "You know of anyone that helped keep her in line, or at least used a leash or bear trap or 'something'?"  
  
"~ Why not Tenchi? ~" Washu quips, already knowing the answer to that, but hey she thinks.  
  
"He could do it, if he wasn't so afraid of them." Al sighs at this, after having noted Tenchi's erratic handling of their situation. "Eventually I suppose. But for now, those two need a focus, or this planet might not survive!" Aleaic says, as he looks over into the dark distance off the far left, where a bluish halo glow of energy binders hold the two antagonists. Tenchi's voice can be lightly heard over there as well, though it doesn't have the tone of harshness to it as when Al first came in.  
  
"~ Well, being a mother, I'd hoped my daughter would have been more receptive to me, but I can't get through her Demon side enough to relate. ~" Washu then looks introspective before she continues. Al misses the meaning of the daughter bit, still too worried about Tsui in mind, not to mention weary in the first place. Washu then continues..  
  
"~ ..there is one though, but he's probably a longshot. Mainly because of 'how' he kept her in line. ~"  
  
"Um, how?" Al blinks.  
  
"~ Well........  
  
..for one, they had a pretty nasty fight a very long time ago. Funny thing.. well, I won't bore the details. But it was a doozy of a fight, ended up with FAR more damage between them two than Ryoko and Ayeka were causing here.  
  
..because.. ~" Washu sighs slightly..   
  
Al's ambassadorial instincts tells him something about this person Washu's suggesting isn't exactly easy to relate about. "Um.. do you want to tell me?"  
  
Washu actually smiles, a bit surprised Al's giving a way out. "~ No, not really. This stuff is pretty........ sensitive... to me, and to her.. and, if I do this, it'll probably open old wounds. ~"  
  
Al nods, knowing not to press on old wounds. "Then find someone else."  
  
Washu just laughs and shakes her head, the large mane of spiky red hair held in a large ponytail, which glows much like all the rest of the goddesses manes, shakes in stride with the laughter, however defused by the content of it.  
  
Aleaic takes a moment to note her attire, a simple red cuffed, gem lined, shimmering white blouse shirt, with a somewhat plain, beige pair of shorts. A pair of orange stockings with ethereal glow-lines etched in, and simple blue slip-on's are rounded out with a strange bracelet on her left wrist, the same blue glow as Tenchi's head device, in fact, the same is noted on her ponytail band. The hair as said is long, spiky, and looks like it could sever limbs is used right. It also has a single streak of gold in on spike that runs to her temple, also with smaller spikes of tresses.  
  
Washu meanwhile decides to push for Al sake anyway. "~ I wish I could. Ryoko.. well, let's just say she is pretty choosy of whom she will listen to.  
  
..you could try. ~" Washu 'suggests', to which Al winces.. "I'd probably die messy..... (real........)"  
  
Washu chuckles in agreement. "~ Yeah. Ryoko knew right off who got her and Ayeka caged. ~" Washu says, as she leans back into her floating goddess seat of molded silk cushions of red pillows.  
  
Aleaic feels a twinge of guilt just then, and sighs.. "I didn't mean it.. I just.."  
  
Washu stops this quickly. "~ I know.. I think my daughter and Ayeka are still having trouble realizing the concept of consequences on this Plane. ~"  
  
"Nooooooooooooo. You think?" Aleaic jibes, and gets a welt on the head for that quip.  
  
"~ Don't be cute with other than Tsunami. Now let me get the lines warmed up, and stay away from Ayeka and Ryoko for a bit. ~" Washu suddenly says.  
  
Aleaic only nods.. "Yeah.. okay.. Um, and I think I need a nap anyway." Al says, holding his own head.. "Those tests were something without all this." Al says, and then bows to a chuckling Washu, and he then retreats. As such, he wonders to himself how this unknown person, Ryoko, and Washu could all be related together.  
  
He then 'reemerges' and checks with Sasami and Keturia, both working to save dinner, all quite messed up due to the situation, before he heads back up to Tsui's room and checks to see that Tsunami is okay. He never comes back down, ending up falling asleep on the side of her hatch.  
  
Sasami later finds Al like this, and places a light blanket on him.. making a 'shhing' motion to a then awake (and smiling) Tsui.  
  
At least they both get a good nap in before..............  
  
--------------------  
  
*Dusk..*  
  
*SHOUT!!*  
  
"Huh?! Eh? Wha!?"  
  
Aleaic shoots awake, and realizes he's dozed off; starts to wipe his eyes, when he sees Tsunami is GONE!!  
  
"TSUI!? Eh? Huh?" Al yelps, looking around WILDLY!!  
  
The next quick 'sequence' consists of:   
  
1. Al getting up and vainly look out the window for any sign of Tsui, hearing the voices downstairs again, one with a 'nasty' tone. (Ryoko.)  
  
  
  
2. Aleaic heading to look downstairs (..still in a semi-awake state..,) forgetting the blanket and then tripping on it, tangling into it.  
  
3. Hopping in vain to balance himself and failing.  
  
4. And then basically physics taking over, as he falls out the doorway, hits the railing, twisting over on the railing in the wrong direction, and then yelling (..screaming girlishly/goofily actually) as he realizes he's falling over the stairway.  
  
5. And makes several 'ugly' sounds as he barrel rolls down the stairs, ending up with a THUD, and a messy heap.. (probably broke something again..) ..as a long moan of crying pain ends this impromptu circus.  
  
"~ OH MY, AL!! ~" "~ SENSEI!! ~" The first, Tsunami whom rushes over to him, and the latter to Sasami and Tenchi simultaneously following behind, Keturia also crosses the distance from the living room, a LOUD laughter is heard from further behind.  
  
"{~ WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! THAT'S TOO RICH!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *piggish snort!!* ~}"  
  
"~ You 'would' take advantage of another person's pain.. ~" "{~ What'd you say!!!? ~}" The two known antagonists snarl at each other again.  
  
"~ My, these mortals are strange creatures. ~" "~ 'You' should fit in perfectly then. ~" "~ Yeah....... HEY!!!!!! That's not FUNNY!! ~"  
  
The latter two voices are completely new to Aleaic, as Tsunami leads the foursome in helping Al up, as well as untangle the blanket away. "~ Are you okay Al? ~" Sasami asks with genuine concern.  
  
"Oh, we Kerensky's have hard skulls." Al quips with stars and goddess in his eyes. "That's a truth." Keturia adds with deadpan humor.  
  
"~ What a strange Client she chose. ~" ..and yet a third new voice. Aleaic shakes his melon, and finally starts to get a good look at all the gathered. Washu, Ryoko and Ayeka she recognizes..   
  
.......but not so with three 'others'.  
  
..and then realization sets in. "Whoa! Who invited the gathering?"  
  
"~ You did silly. ~" Washu pings back.. "~ Our conversation, remember? ~"  
  
Al manages to remember. "Yeah, I remember. Though 'how' after all the testing I did today is beyond me." Aleaic is taken to the couch next to the window, where he notes to new faces: An elder man, a blond woman, and a dark teal haired female trying to apparently move away from the blond, if the body language is any indication.  
  
Al also happens to note rather quickly, that Ryoko is COMPLETELY avoiding eye contact with the old man, especially when the elder personage attempts the same.  
  
And if THAT wasn't enough.  
  
"~ I got the food warmed up again!! ~" A 'fourth' new voice calls out. To which Tenchi suddenly, and quite visibly reddens. Al's really having a time tying to figure everything out, as... "~ Okay Achika!! We'll get to it! ~" ..Sasami calls back, giggling as her two furry companions mew happily along with Sasami. Al then manages to piece enough together to gather something and place to start logic from..  
  
..where none really exists........  
  
"Four? 'Four' new dimensionals!?   
  
What is this? A Deity Motel?!" Al yelps, and then feels head pressure and rush from talking too excitedly.  
  
"~ Beloved, please be calm. ~" Tsui says, as she (yet again..) uses a Healing Spell on Al.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I.. ow.. sorry." Tsunami can be persuasive, as she bonks Al on the noggin to get him to comply.  
  
"~ So, where were we? ~" The elder deity starts off, as he continues to try making eye contact with Ryoko, whom is having NONE of that.  
  
"~ Aleaic..... ~" Tsunami starts, as she makes for introductions. "~ .....this is the one you asked for: Alpha Class Dimensional, Lord Yosho Katsuhito Masaki. Washu just brought him in a short while ago. ~" Tsui says, as this Yosho then nods.   
  
Al does likewise, as he notes this Yosho is dressed in a manner very similar to Tenchi's when he arrived a few tumultuous weeks ago. He sports a single, elongated triangle as well as the usual markings, and in fact Al marks to himself, ALL the deities sport such cheek markings.  
  
..so much for uniqueness. "~ Indeed mortal. ~" Yosho smiles, which makes Al catch himself.  
  
Aleaic nods a second time to Yosho, and then hears Tsui make the next intros. "~ These, are the Jurai Core Relief Special Services Detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone Makibi Kuramitsu, both are Sisters in the service. ~" Aleaic notes Kiyone winces visibly at this title.  
  
But then Al also notes something else. "~ A good and well pleasure to meet you Sensei Kerensky.. ~"  
  
"~ Hi.. ~" This Mihoshi says, though Mihoshi is looking 'inordinately' more at Tenchi. Oh, and Ryoko and Ayeka don't seem to care for this one 'bit'.  
  
But this Yosho then keeps staring down this pair, and apparently doing a good job of it, as the two meekly recoil a bit, which makes Al believe that this may have been worth all of this.  
  
Al then notes Kiyone's and Mihoshi's garbs. Both are dressed similarly, both wearing the usual goddess like attire, though this version seems to be much more militaristic looking, a sea blue over blouse, with dark blue shoulder pads, and gold large clasps, with silver underlay to both items. A long sash runs between the legs on both the front and rear, white with sea blue edgings, they cover partially the legs which is also sea blue. Dark blue shin length boots with silver edgings there finish out the main accouterments: a pair of fuzzy balls of some function, are attached to both of their over blouses.  
  
Kiyone wears her hair free with a bandanna underneath, one that seems to be composed fully diamond or silk. Maybe a hybrid, knowing these Dimensionals, though a single thin side tail is noticeable off the left ear. Mihoshi's, while binded in a ponytail, is definitely long, a common theme with al these Dimensionals, course Al wears a long tail too, so who is he one to think. Last, he notes that they too have a glow to their manes, apparently a common bit among the female deities, as the male deities have apparently much plainer (relatively) hair.  
  
Aleaic also notes the fact that they are apparently armed, with some kind of short polearms, a staff at the very least, though what they do is conjecture. Each is with small, elegant etched script in a style like that Al's seen on other items the Dimensionals carry, or wear embroidered, and upon their jewelry.  
  
Al then nods to them too, and intros himself simply. "Just call me Al." To which Keturia shakes his head. "Bro, you're being simplistic again."   
  
"What?!" Al quips defensively back, which the Dimensionals, minus Ryoko, get a chuckle out of.  
  
Tsunami then looks towards the kitchen. "~ And the one in the kitchen is Achika. Oh, here she is. ~"  
  
Achika the enters the room on 'cue', holding only a towel, with a smile equal to Sasami's. A beauty of a seeming youth, but emerald-brown eyes that seem more like Yosho's in character. A very long and 'full' mane of hair of deep raven, midnight black (also 'glowing' within..) crests her back and shoulders, even in a partial ponytail of her own, one that ends well past her feet onto the residence flooring. And all this is even with hair braids all over. =^^=  
  
Her clothing of choice at the moment is of a single, long, white kimono with very light green images of leaves on branches upon, with a smock underneath, and a breast plate similar to Tsunami's and Sasami's own, along with flowing sleeve coverings also set similar to the two Sisters.  
  
But she more looks like an overdressed waitress at the moment, almost funny. At least until Tsunami bonks Al on the head for thinking so poorly. "S.. sorry.." ..waving his hands in submission.  
  
Achika walks up with a cup of tea for Al, bowing as she places it on a coffee table in front of Al and Tsui. "~ Nice to meet you Sensei Aleaic, I see you've been taking very good care of my daughters and son for me. ~" Achika says 'all' too simply.  
  
Al though..... "=@@=!! Daughters?! Son!?" Al spits despite himself, looking at the three mentioned.  
  
Sasami, a reluctant Tenchi, and Tsunami meekly wave their hands.  
  
As Al calms again. "Um, I.......... see...." Al then notes that as the introductions are completed, a sense of waiting pulses the air.  
  
Al the speaks again. "........ soooooo.. .......now what?"  
  
"~ That's your choice.. ~" Starts Yosho, the elder gentleman with his hair set the same as Tenchi's. He simply settles in a crouching position. Something about him doesn't seem as 'old' though, though Al can't put a finger on it.  
  
"~ As Lady Washu informed me, you wished for help to deal with the problem of Ryoko and Ayeka. ~"  
  
"Uhh...." Al simply nods.  
  
"{~ Great, can't keep you nose outta other peoples affairs. ~}" Ryoko spits, intended, but not directed for Al. Al tries to raise a finger, but....  
  
"~ It's your fault that started this Demon. ~" Ayeka spits instead.  
  
Ryoko takes this.... "{~ You're one to talk! You caused this too! ~}" ..well.......  
  
"(Uh oh..)" Al and Ket think in simult.  
  
Ayeka sticks her rather pointy nose (when angry..) into Ryoko's rather calm face. Miffed at the very least, anywho. "~ Well I would have stopped sooner if you didn't keep attacking me in the BACK!! ~"  
  
"{~ Who are you to be tactful? You used a LOT of nasty attacks too! And don't you even think you didn't enjoy them. ~}" Ryoko says with a 'thick' tone of pinning guilt.  
  
"~ I beg your useless pardon! ~" Ayeka just brushes past.  
  
"{~ I'm not the only one!! ~}" Ryoko pushes more.  
  
"(Is that Ward up?)"  
  
"(~ No.. ~)"  
  
"HEY! You guys like fighting THAT much?!" Keturia questions, while gaped open!  
  
"~ That is why I am here. ~" Yosho speaks again, unmoving. Eyes turn at the elder.  
  
"{~ Yo! I don't need your help! ~}" Ryoko spits at Yosho this time!  
  
"~ Not after we arrest you anyway. ~" All eyes turn to Kiyone now. "Huh? What's that mean?" Aleaic asks. Kiyone then crosses her arms and stabs a look at Ryoko. "~ We have been sent by Core to 'retrieve' you Demoness. ~" Meaning 'much' worse than it sounds.  
  
"~ Hey, she's half Goddess you know. ~" Mihoshi snaps out professionally. "~ Mihoshi..... shut.... Up...... ~"  
  
"~ Well she is. ~"  
  
"{~ Hah, you two couldn't catch a Bug in a Archaic System. ~}" Ryoko sneers with a poisonous laugh.  
  
"~ They will if I let them. ~" Yosho says next.  
  
Now Kiyone stabs a look at Yosho. "~ Excuse me Lord Yosho, but we have 'explicit' instructions to return the Demoness to Core immediately! I'm sorry, but you have no jurisdiction in this matter. ~"  
  
"{~ Wow, I must have really pissed of Daddy Big Boss! ~}" Ryoko laughs mockingly, making Al and Ket 'nervous'. "{~ You know Ayeka, I didn't know you'd have Daddy on your side THAT much!!! WAHAHAHA!! ~}"  
  
While Ayeka simmers as before, she retains calm. "~ While I didn't authorize such an action, I am sure it's MORE than justified. ~" ..ended with a venomous sneer.  
  
"~ I will not allow my daughter to be taken like a criminal, Father is incorrect in this. ~" Washu actually, and suddenly leaps to defend her daughter. Al looks at Washu WIDE eyed. "Daughter...?" Al whispers, finally getting the 'gist' he missed of the converse earlier.  
  
"~ Nor will I. ~" This next one comes from the elder.  
  
"~ Yosho, no! Don't do that! ~" Washu suddenly pleads in the other direction!  
  
"~ But I have. ~" Yosho all too calmly replies, with. "~ I have as much at 'stake' with her as you do dear. Too much at stake. ~"  
  
Ryoko looks in heavy disdain between Washu and Yosho, and putting two and 'two' together. "{~ WHAT!? He's not my Father, I have none!!!!! ~}"  
  
Yosho then looks at Ryoko softly. "~ But....... I am........ ~"  
  
The stage is suddenly centered on a professing father, a bewildered Demon-Goddess, and a shattered looking Washu, bowled on her knees, Aleaic notes a lot of pain flowing from all three. He dares not meddle though.  
  
"{~ I HAVE NO FATHER!! How can you spread such a lie!!! ~}"  
  
"~ Poor de... ~"   
  
"~:: SHUT UP AYEKA!!! ::~" Ayeka *shrinks* under Tsunami's powerful tone, one even Al jumps to!  
  
Yosho only sighs sadly. "~ I couldn't tell you.. ~" ..he starts with.. "~ .....Father so disapproved my relationship with Washu, that he forced me to keep silent all these mellennia.   
  
And then that blasted battle, when I was forced to hunt down my own blood to not only 'serve' Jurai Core, but to prove my loyalty to Father.  
  
..but.. I couldn't.. I just couldn't do it. My heart was never in that battle from the start. ~"  
  
Yosho looks sternly into Ryoko's eyes, but then wells tears into them. "~ I should have refused form the start, but my protégé Tenchi here was about to be chosen as Hand to Father, for me to refuse would have meant disgrace for him.  
  
..I.. I couldn't allow that. ~" Yosho looks between Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"~ ..and you see, I foresaw your current relationship with Tenchi. I am the Portfolio of the Seer after all. And the smallest of glimpses saw this much for you and Tenchi. ~" Yosho looks hard into Ryoko's disbelieving eyes as he continues.  
  
"~ I did want to tell you when we did fight, but you were so determined to kill me that I never had a chance, I almost allowed you to succeed.  
  
..at least until..... ~"  
  
Ryoko speaks with the same brick walled heart. "{~ You can't be my Father! Kagato said.... ~}"  
  
"~ You actually trust what that 'fool' actually says? ~" Yosho quickly retorts harshly.  
  
Ryoko then looks down. "{~ I... I.. was his slave for so long, it was the only voice I was allowed to hear until our battle.. when.. ~}"  
  
"You did something at that battle. It changed you both." Aleaic finally adds in, not able to resist any longer, and knowing full well Ryoko is listening. "Something happened that changed you both so irrevocably..   
  
..like glass melted into a new form."  
  
"~ How.. do you do that? ~" Tenchi gapes in awe at Aleaic. "Ambassador's son." Al and Ket chorus out.  
  
"~ Perceptive. Very..... ~" Yosho says with impressed tone, as he decides to sit fully on the floor before continuing, all the while Ryoko almost considers flight with every minute and syllable that passes.  
  
"~ Washu and I 'did' have an affair, and she was begotten a child from it, one that Father decided was bastardized from the start, and taken away from us at the very beginning. ~" Yosho continues, as he wrings his own hands. "~ I had no chance to start a relationship..   
  
..because. ~"  
  
Washu suddenly stands forth in the midst of all this.  
  
"~ Because I'm actually part Demon myself. ~"   
  
"~ What? ~" A great number of voices say at once!   
  
"~ But there was no record of this! ~" Tenchi blurts out, quite shocked!! Ryoko is more so, and now has lost 'all' of her flight instinct!  
  
Yosho only nods, knowing this was coming. "~ Indeed. ~" Washu then adds. "~ It's a secret that was kept from me until I met Yosho, and then after, I still lived as I did, even though I embraced the goddess side, rejecting my demon blood.  
  
Yosho helped me become the person I am now, even if I am still a bit...... ~"  
  
"Rough?" Al dryly adds to his hazard, though Washu only chuckles instead. "~ Yes... and because of this, I fell for Yosho so long ago......  
  
..which led to you Ryoko. ~" Washu says, more sounding like a regular person than usual. Ryoko still looks with HEAVY disdain.  
  
Yosho sighs just then. "~ And such a thing was forbidden by the laws of our Father, and not to mention an apparent embarrassment to Father. When he eventually found out of you Ryoko, he barred us from you, and then he locked away your Goddess half, and informed that only a full Demon had been born. ~" The others look in astonishment at this!  
  
"~ We: Washu and I, knew the truth yet. But Washu was then threatened with a Severing, and I had no will against Father, and we were both so young back then....... ~"  
  
"Um, when was all this...." Keturia queries in confusion, her curiosity beating Al to the punch. "..if I can ask?"  
  
"~ About the time of your Renaissance over three earth mellennia ago. ~" Washu answers with a smirk, and she gets the satisfactory 'whoa' response from the mortals.  
  
"I feel young..... all of a sudden." Aleaic says for Keturia.  
  
"~ By the time of the battle, Father was growing tired of Kagato's constant raids on the System. And.. with you as his apparent tool, Father sent me to stop you. And I did, and I failed....  
  
..because I didn't kill you. I instead reawakened your Goddess half. When that happened, you abandoned Kagato, and began acting independently again. This was 700 of your mortal years ago Sensei Aleaic. ~" Yosho says looking between Al and Ryoko, the former still awed by the time spans, the latter fidgeting.  
  
"~ During that immediate time, Ryoko grew to serve the System in the way we wished, Washu and I.  
  
Washu even set up that fake Enobia Virus Program to allow you the chance to prove yourself. The result was FAR more than we expected, and with you subsequently being awarded a Beta Level Goddess Certification. It was both Washu's and my proudest day, at least as equal to Tenchi being named the Hand 800 mortal years ago. ~" Yosho stops, smiling, then a darker furl to his brow.  
  
"~ But..... we couldn't share in it, it was still forbidden. And so, until now, I've kept my silence..  
  
..it was a strain I nearly suffocated from, many a mellennia. ~"  
  
Ryoko looks between Washu and Yosho, then growls with self-centered discontent."{~ Yeah, so? What if that's all true? What now? I already found from Washu my motherly half, and now I guess Kagato was lying about my 'father'.. ~}"  
  
"~ What did he tell you Lady Ryoko? ~" Tsunami asks, trying to open her up much further. And it works, with Ryoko responding to the Alpha Goddess.   
  
"{~ I was told.... I was an experiment.. a tool. That all of my existence was...   
  
..was that of a Demon's will.  
  
I was forced to do many things, many despicable things. Assassinations, coups, datawipes and more, all so 'he' could assert more and more power.   
  
And the more I tired.... ~}" The tears are becoming more and more prevalent now. "{~ ....to resist, knowing I was being used to do such horrendous things, things something inside me..... me.. that.. said it was all wrong..  
  
..the more he would punish and revile me back into a cold Demon. ~}" Ryoko strikes a glance at Yosho next.  
  
"{~ ..that day, that battle... I attacked hoping I would die...... ~}" Ryoko then lets the bulwark burst at Yosho with TOTAL fury!!!  
  
"{~ ..but, YOU DIDN'T LET ME DIE!! YOU AWAKENED MY WORST NIGHTMARE, ALL OF MY HALF GODDESS BLOOD....... !!  
  
.. that SCREAMED of everything that made me weak!!!! ALL OF IT!!!!!!!!  
  
..and all you did was make my existence WORSE!!!!!!!! ~}"   
  
Washu and Yosho look only in remorse, which finally causes Ryoko acts on her flight instinct, disappearing in a Dimensional Funnel Program!! Kiyone shouts, and of course acts on her instincts, and follows with her own Funnel Program. "~ OH NO YOU DON'T!! ~"  
  
"~ KIYONE!!!! WAIT UP!!! ~" Mihoshi yells, following in similar fashion. This starts a strange chain reaction, one that ends up with everyone outside in the star filled night. This of course means a light show, as Kiyone tries to bring a VICIOUSLY antagonistic Ryoko down, and Ryoko is making good headway for herself in the process!  
  
"~ We have to do something!! ~" Washu screams in panic, this is the only thing that could create such an emotion within an otherwise 'calm' goddess..... ~"  
  
No one else has ANY idea of what to do.. except.....  
  
*Cheer in background!!" "~ GO DETECTIVE!! GO!! GET THE DEMON!!! ~" Ayeka 'helps' by using two Japanese fans as pompoms! Which promptly makes everyone else look at Ayeka dryly...  
  
"~ Kiyone!! Hey Kiyone!! ~" Comes Mihoshi's voice somewhere in the dark.  
  
"~ Mihoshi!! ~" The voices come from far off above them.. "~ Help me out here you bubblehead!! ~" Mihoshi jumps into Detective mode and leaps into the fray.. "~ You can count on me Kiyone.............. WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Ryoko replies in 'kind'... "{~ EAT THIS!! ~}" *Fired volley*  
  
*Thud*  
  
*Crash*  
  
*SMASH!!*  
  
*Traded volleys..*  
  
*A bunch of screaming and cursing back and forth..*  
  
*WHAM!!*  
  
*Thud thud*  
  
*Rapid fire shots..*  
  
*Some amount of screaming and harsh cursing, directed..*  
  
*A slam, with a sarcastic laughter trailing away from it..*  
  
*A GREAT amount of screaming and cursing, VERY directed..*  
  
"~ Some help you are Mihoshi, some Detective.. ~"  
  
"~ I'm sorry Kiyone, are you mad at me? ~"   
  
"~ YES I'M MAD AT YOU!!! ~" Kiyone screams, as she shoves Mihoshi off, and leaps up, opening a Program Portal as she does!! "~ Help me with this nullifier cannon.. QUICK!! ~" Kiyone yells a touch more harshly than required, but Mihoshi complies, and helps set up the shoulder mounted weapon.  
  
Ryoko looks down and sees too late. "{~ Nullifier cannon? You got to be........... HOLY CORE!!!!!!!!!! ~}"  
  
A MASSIVE plasma shot rings out from the dark forest they all ended up in, and NAILS Ryoko in the chest. A 'surprised', not to mention '~ painful ~' scream trails down to a resounding crash onto the forest floor below, noted by the green trail of light...  
  
"~ GOT HER!!! ~" Kiyone beams with pride, she almost has a tear from finally catching a real perp.. "~ I can't believe we DID it!!! ~"  
  
"~ We did it Kiyone, we really did it!!! ~" Mihoshi jumps up and down in glee.  
  
Kiyone pulls out a set of glowing, rune etched manacles.. "~ Let's finish this job goddess! ~" ..Kiyone says happily to Mihoshi. The latter still hopping..  
  
Both Detectives rush with every bit of intent of actually bringing in a former top class Demon agent.. (..Kiyone with 'intent' anyway, Mihoshi's still worried about Tenchi..)  
  
..this of course causes the inevitable.  
  
"~ There she is.. be careful Mihoshi, she's still a threat.. ~"  
  
"~ Alright.. ~"   
  
Whom that warning was given was ill directed, because with Mihoshi's mind still distracted, she accidentally finds out about one of Earth's best kept secrets..  
  
..an above ground tree root..   
  
Mihoshi fails to keep balance, and falls on the nullifier cannon..  
  
..Kiyone never sees the nullifier blast coming........  
  
*PAINFUL SCREAM!!!!*  
  
-----  
  
*Two quiet minutes later, as most the rest of the residents/drop-in's find them three......*  
  
"Good lord. What happened here?"  
  
A scorch blasted, glowing cyan, spiky haired head pops up, glinted by the light of the city behind them all.. "{~ What do you think Al, a dance party? Someone help me OUT of this thing. ~}" Ryoko whines within her predicament.   
  
"~ Why, that suits you well Lady demon. ~"  
  
"{~ Haha miss prissy!! Haha!! ~}"  
  
From the other two forms, splayed over one another, a muttering of curses, and a series whining 'ow' sounds..  
  
"~ This all just gets better and better. ~" Tsunami just groans, shaking her head..  
  
Strange that the 'tempo' of the shaking matches Al's...........  
  
----------------  
  
Journal Entry - 12th April, 3417  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 0015A*  
  
Well, so much for worrying about what to do with all the extra rooms. All three residences are now being well used, though at least Sasami made them all keep up after themselves..  
  
The primary problem at the moment is keeping the peace, which is now more realistic since I put my foot down on the fighting, now with Lord Yosho's help, and with Tsunami's health being my decry of cause. But 'much' worse now, apparently, is the news that Mihoshi is an apparent third suitor, much to Tenchi's chagrin, and A/R displeasure. The stress levels are now even higher!  
  
I don't know though, whether to console the poor chap, or laugh my butt off.. the latter at great risk to my health.  
  
Related however, Tenchi is also quite loved by his Sisters and Mother. This matter I 'dare' not josh about!  
  
Achika I learned came with Lord Yosho out of pure loneliness, as apparently even the 'insignificant' amount of mortal time Tenchi has been here has been quite great in this Jurai Core. If I didn't know any better, and like I ever have so, I'm starting to get the feeling these people are coming here to escape something, though 'what' I have no clue. As it is, I see Achika fawning over Tenchi like a good mother should, coming from experience. =^^=  
  
..this Father of theirs doesn't seem THAT bad though, even with the story Washu, Yosho and Ryoko relayed. Maybe it's just me, again, but I think my Wish started a chain reaction that will end up solving a great many issues.  
  
The minor immediate 'problem' caused by all this, is that I still can't get used to being called Sensei by these obvious betters over my meager, human nature! Hell, my Sempai still doesn't respect me fully..   
  
....heck if she ever found out my true life here, I'd think that she'd have a conniption!   
  
However, the relationships with Ayeka and Ryoko are still a bit on the cool side. I think if it weren't for Tsunami, not the Wish even withstanding, I'd be so much spacedust!   
  
Not that I really blame them though. (Wait... if not for the Wish, then I wouldn't be going though all this............... is that good or bad? =Oo= ..)  
  
Ryoko, is still 'frosty' towards me, because I dragged Yosho into the equation. Ayeka though is 'warmer' (..not that I think she'll invite me to goddess parties for the moment..,) because I was the one that had her imprisoned briefly. I guess Ayeka's ego is as tough to work with amicably, as Ryoko's nature is with her vein.  
  
But Ayeka understood that she was as much at fault as Ryoko for causing Tsunami's condition. And interestingly enough in fact, this pinning alone has led to the fact that I 'could' step my foot down and make it count. Retrospectively speaking, I scratch my head still.  
  
And suprising again, is the fact that Ayeka is becoming a bit... um, jealous..? ...of my Tsunami, concerning our relationship, even without the Wish withstanding. Unless I'm wrong (I hope..,) I think I keep noticing her slipping hints to Keturia about marriage issues, and I don't remember Ket finding anyone lately.  
  
Yet again, my life is being steered it seems.. =uu=;;  
  
Yosho meanwhile has taken to the now expanded Shrine Office unit, one with a bedroom and extra study area added, though the terminals were removed by request, as apparently not all that a techy, even from such a super-technical existence. His presence 'does' help keep fights between Ryoko and Ayeka from occurring, by sometimes offering alternatives under the guise of competition, ones meant to gain more and more respect for each other.  
  
Defuse with their own devices, rule #104 my own Father uses, it's amazing how much I fit in with these people.. as it is, Tsunami now enjoys MUCH less stress on her powers, not to mention seeing Tsui back to her normal, cheery self, 'certainly' alleviates my worries.  
  
But all this doesn't do much about the Mihoshi situation, whom actually is adept at finding ways to be near Lord Tenchi. The only reason that Ayeka and Ryoko don't blow her up, is her apparent Portfolio:  
  
..Luck.  
  
You figure it out, I don't even try. I've seen to many weird things from her happen, so there.  
  
Kiyone's on the other hand is 'Duty', and her demeanor shows it.   
  
Despite being gentle in manner, it's a silken fist. And with Ryoko tied down by Yosho, she's decided to hole up at the residence until new orders arrive. Part of her likes the Plane she's on, the other seems begging for an excuse to drag Ryoko back to this Jurai Core with her.  
  
Kiyone is an interesting book to read, as she likes to give stories about all kinds of events she and her hair brained partner have worked on, and despite Mihoshi's seemingly lack of realtime cognitive processes, Mihoshi does have a knack for excruciating detail, and they do apparently seem to be effective together, if nutty........  
  
Kiyone though just bemoans her literal fate being born in the same clutch as Mihoshi, and it's admittedly funny to watch..  
  
  
  
Sasami meanwhile keeps getting cuter and so, as Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki, constantly play with each other, and with Sasami, all three beaming happiness and joy into the Shrine. And now with Achika around, there's a threesome in the kitchen, the food is becoming more than a five star restaurant could stand to approach, or at least are the common compliments to the three..  
  
..which has made my habit of the late night egg roll snack a 'dead' art, as somehow, a platter of 'much' better food awaits me when I think I can sneak otherwise...  
  
Still, Achika is a literal goddesssend, as it comes to technical issues, in fact all the other Dimensionals are, but Sasami has been the most forth helping, even surpassing Tsunami by a tad, even dropping her tasks to help out! Wow.  
  
It's because of that, that all terminals and network hybrid hubs are all up and running, perfectly by goddess standards even.. (with 'actual' documentation as proof!) ..and the three even made a special dinner just for the occasion. I think they overdid the excuse just to get 'drunk' on intoxicants.   
  
How each and EVERY one of them has a 'type' of intoxicant, is baffling! Even the reserved Yosho rounds out with, and I 'still' can't believe this...... PUDDING.. as his version!! HOW... WHY... I don't........... WHATever........  
  
I had to avoid another 'episode' with Tsui that particular night..  
  
Those goddesses are 'frightening' at times when... well.. drunk.  
  
Keturia, meanwhile, is slightly becoming a tick overwhelmed by it all, though I just find it all now reasonably normal. (Lords why I 'do'.......) I just remind Sis that we can as wild at home at times, albeit without fantastic powers and abilities. (..unless the 'monthlies' count....)   
  
Ket for her part, has taken to Kiyone as well as Tsunami, both the more 'sane' members to turn to, to talk, forming a small tea circle of sorts, as my Mom calls it. That helps to keep her sane, though it's a shame she has mentioned to go soon.. Her presence has been at least if nothing else, my lone 'connection' to this planet. This, les I begin thinking myself as more than mortal, and one a foolish and stupid prospect to think myself as.  
  
This I tell Ket, and to keep a bottom line in our respective lives. It's helped keep the waters calmer, mortal speak anyway. As it is, I like being mortal, it's just feel it's my current motherboard. I've got nothing against immortals, wacky or beautiful.. um, and 'both' as they are..   
  
I just feel it's not who 'I' am, or even barely feel comfortable thinking of myself as. I am born flesh and blood, and my entire life has been reflected in that. Maybe someday I'll change my mind, but definitely not now.  
  
Heh, maybe that's why I treat Tsui as other than a Goddess, giving her attention as per like a normal mortal should, and as much I think as proper. Though I joke about her lineage sometimes, it's meant only to get a chuckle. If anything, I feel her appreciation for this kind of treatment, though at times I actually do worship the feet she floats upon. Nothing can honestly 'ever' change that. 'Ever'.  
  
I only hope I can truly prove to what is now relentlessly growing inside.. One of a deep and unrelenting force within that is slowly screaming louder and LOUDER at me to selfishly take and hold onto this treasure, cherish it, and do it so openly without a damn to the world at large!  
  
And damned if this Father of Whatever of Tsunami's ever dares take Tsunami away from me, this I swear. Even if I have to storm the gates of this heaven to get her back, if ever needed.  
  
I just hope a cooler solution presents rather than anything harsh, at least for Tsui's sake.  
  
Sorry, guess my feelings got the better of me. Heh, I think I'll try out a trick of Father's when he first dated my Mom..  
  
..poems are a good tool, always have been..  
  
*End datarecording: 0712.10*  
  
------------------------  
  
*Kitchen, early morning..*  
  
Aleaic comes downstairs to a empty living room, and then pokes his head into the kitchen and looks around. "Good morning Lady Sasami, Lady Achika.." ..progressing fully into the kitchen.  
  
"~ Good morning Sensei.. ~" The two say at once, which Al semi-cringes to. Achika now wears more normal terran style clothing, slacks, blouse, the same as most the other females other than Ryoko, whom is keeping her deity attire out of spite. "~ Did you sleep well? ~" Achika asks this time.  
  
"Like a log. Or on one anyway. I though swore I heard talking out here last night.."  
  
Sasami giggles broadly.. "~ Ryoko and Kiyone got into a drinking binge. ~" Al blinks at this. "~ I think they are paying for that outside right now.. ~" Achika finishes.  
  
Aleaic turns a bit pale, the sounds of wretching playing across his mind.. "Thanks for the.. uh.. warning." Al meekly stammers, and then thinks.  
  
"Um, where's Tsui? Uh, not taking hints again is she?" Aleaic says with a chagrin..  
  
"~ She went upstairs for something just before you came down. ~" Sasami announces. "~ I'd thought you'd both see each other. ~"  
  
Al only shrugs . "Guess not. I can check though."  
  
"~ Ahem.. ~" Achika signals loudly, cutting Al off.. "~ ..my daughter may be taking her daily ablution shower, so 'instead' why not just get Washu for breakfast for us. ~"  
  
Aleaic only meekly smiles apologetically, and daintily nods before agreeing to the ever so dangerous task presented. "..if...... I must............ (..I need a bat for this..........) .." Al thinks, which the two goddesses look blandly on, which to Al proceeds anyway.  
  
"~ Men, never thinking. ~" Achika then tells a smiling daughter after Al departs, before both turn back to finishing.  
  
....and both giggling.  
  
--------------------  
  
Journal Entry - 12th April, 3417  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 0016A*  
  
'~ When you read this beloved, I know you may be mad at me. But I felt I needed to know how you truly felt about me..  
  
And now I know. Know that this is a surprise for me to know how far you wished to be able to go to keep me with you. I am growing more and more proud to be with you, and I wish to tell you a secret about me when I see you later today, and by then you will know what it is.  
  
I have no secrets to hide, except one, and that will come in it's own time.  
  
If you will accept my intrusion, I will accept your heart fully. I am not afraid to tell you this, I'm only afraid you may face what you fear someday, I hope it will not come to that, and we will have all the time in your world to explore this properly.  
  
..until then beloved client. ~'  
  
*End datarecording 0723.45*  
  
--------------------  
  
..oh, and Tsui does 'perform' her daily requirement next, giggling in her thoughts as she goes about her routine.   
  
..and her suprise for this evening.  
  
--------------------  
  
"*groan*.............. (I knew it..)"  
  
"~ And you came anyway? How foolhardy. ~"  
  
Yep, poor Al is binded to a scan table. "You know breakfast is getting cold. And how come Tenchi doesn't get this treatment!?"  
  
"~ Who says he doesn't. ~" Washu plays her fingers all on the controls and pads that display all of Al's vitals: Aura Pattern, Bio Pattern, Electrochemical pattern. Even a few that Al can't make out, heads or tails.  
  
"~ My, Tsunami picked a healthy one to Wish with. ~"   
  
Al shivers and whines upon thus. "Washu! Do you 'have' to say that?!!"  
  
Washu smirks back. "~ What's wrong with that? You're lucky you haven't picked up any burnout symptoms from being near us all for this long. ~"  
  
Al eyes pip. "Burn out?"  
  
Washu cackles and cracks her knuckles. "~ Mortals and Dimensionals aren't meant to be in contact for this long. Keturia has begun manifesting more symptoms than you. ~" Washu says helpfully.  
  
Aleaic looks thoughtful for a second. "The awed sense of being overwhelmed?"   
  
"~ Bingo! And I think it's Tsunami's abilities that kept you from screaming away like a overcharged Bug. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks quite pale. "So. You guys are bad for us?"   
  
"~ Not with this. ~" Washu then says, and skips over, injecting something into Al's neck. A burning sensation that makes Al yelp!! "ICH!! That hurt!!!"  
  
"~ Good, that'll be the best feeling. And with an occasional injection, your body will grow to adjust to the auras us Dimensionals give off, not to mention a few minor side-effects. Remind your sister to get an injection as well today, okay? ~"  
  
The binded down mortal slits his eyes. "What....... side-effects?"  
  
Washu makes with the innocent (i.e. sadistic..) look. "~ Why give the fun away? Okay.. ~" Washu is about to turn to the console, to release poor Al, when.  
  
"~ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. what does this button do? ~"  
  
"~ Eh? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT MIHOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
"~ What, this? ~" *click.....*  
  
Al's trajectory: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *SLAM!!* A deck plate can be heard crashing down back in the far places of the Lab, afterward.  
  
"..............ow......."  
  
"~ OH MY!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!! ~" Mihoshi yells towards Al's inert form, far away. Washu though can only grumble. "~ Just......... 'how' did you get in here anyway? ~"  
  
"~ The door silly. ~" Mihoshi quips TOO simply. Washu smacks her head. "~ I KNOW that, and I put a lock on it to keep you out! ~"  
  
"~ You did? Wow, I'm flattered, it's usually only Kiyone that locks me out. ~" Mihoshi quips as the same tone, which Washu grinds her teeth to.. "~ Ohhhhhhhh. Nevermind...... hey, HEY, 'HEY', DON'T touch that!!!!! ~"  
  
*ZAP!!!*  
  
".................ow............." ..again from afar.  
  
Aleaic manages to crawl/cry out of the lab, smoldering, just before Mihoshi hits a third button, flooding the Lab with carrots.  
  
"~ Sorry. ~"  
  
"~ Mihoshi, your Portfolio is on the money, you know that? ~" *Carrot Bonk..*  
  
"~ Thanks! Everyone else says it's only bad luck. ~"   
  
"~ THAT'S WHAT I MEANT!!!! ~"  
  
"~ .........scuse me........... ~"  
  
--------------------  
  
*Dining area..*   
  
"{~ Tough time poor Al? ~}" Ryoko laughs from across in the living room. "That's 'your' mother, you tell ME!? Ow..." Al winces, still smarting/crispy.  
  
"~ Then you need to eat Al-pooh, come on. ~"   
  
"(Al-pooh?)"  
  
"{~ That's what she said.. ~}"  
  
Aleaic just groans at Achika's description, and drags his carbon-ashen hiney to the table.. most of the rest join in soon after, minus Washu and Mihoshi, still cleaning up the mess with 'help'.  
  
"~ So, they still like carrots eh? ~" Yosho remarks, dipping a egg-roll into a clam sauce.. "~ Yep, they just inhale them like crazy. ~" Ayeka responds, beaming with Sasami..  
  
"At least they're happy." Keturia remarks.. "~ Core isn't still sure how the Class Two's acquired such a taste, it wasn't anywhere in the original programming.. ~" Tsunami recalls for humor. Indeed, not even Washu is certain how they acquired such a strange characteristic.  
  
But they eat, at least it makes them happy, which right now is a goddesssend for Washu.  
  
As for breakfast, it's a calm and cheerful affair, as Aleaic begins to enjoy a good month long rest before summer classes begin, though only two will be on that palate: Hyper-Gauss Networking, and Terra-High Frequency Communications Theory.  
  
No programming. Al made sure of that months ago.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko did spice things up with a challenge to each other over a game of holo-tennis.. "(I don't even want to know how that ends up.)"  
  
"~ I'll win! ~/{~ I'll win!! ~}" A pair of rivals respond to Al's mental worry, whom concentrates on his egg-noodle scramble instead.  
  
Yosho and Tenchi then change to tempo of the converse. "~ You are learning my protégé, your sword technique is becoming quite a challenge to keep up with nowadays. ~"  
  
"~ Thanks Grandpa, but you still knock on my butt at times. ~" Tenchi chuckles.  
  
Aleaic looks at the two, just prior to chomping on a slice of tender fish. "Sword practice?"  
  
"~ Yes Sensei. Grandpa has been teaching me to hone my sword skills as a way to help focus my mind, and especially as a way to deal with the bureaucratic politics of the System.   
  
Keeping a sharp mind helps cut through the beauracracy that Father likes to deal and create with.. ~" Tenchi smiles to an impressed Aleaic. Al meanwhile looks thoughtful for a second about this 'Father'.  
  
"Tell me. This Portfolio thing of this Father's, would his be 'Beauracracy'?"  
  
"~ Actually dear, 'that', along with Beginning and Structure.. ~" Tsui smiles.  
  
"{~ No wonder he's so hard headed. ~}" Ryoko dryly comments, and a bunch of nods start shaking around the table suddenly, even Tsunami's, to which Aleaic just chuckles. "Maybe he is related to my Father."  
  
"Related nothing Bro. Common thread!" Keturia suddenly adds with flair.  
  
By the time the laughter dies down, Yosho is looking at Al, whom is in the middle of slurping up a noodle from Tsunami's ivory chopsticks. "~ Would you like to join us Sensei? ~"  
  
"Eh?" Al manages out, mouth full. Tsui wipes a bit of spillage before poking him.  
  
"~ Join us for sword practice. Lady Tsunami's description of your martial prowess is interesting, maybe a little tweak will help you out. ~" Yosho offers with insight, more than what Al's comfortable with.  
  
As a result, Aleaic has the look of one having an internal split argument, with the 'half' of the conservative speaks first. "Um, wouldn't it be hard for a mortal to even practice with a god? No offense, but even Tsui and Sasami could probably kick my butt in a fight.   
  
Probably those cabbit things too."  
  
After more giggles, Yosho levels even more. "~ Would it surprise you that, beyond our powers, we are more similar in physical stature that you may expect? ~" ..to which Al looks surprised indeed. Yosho then turns wise.  
  
"~ If we were so concerned with the body, the mind would have faltered.. ~"  
  
"You 'do' know my Father, I just know it. Heh, um, anywho. I guess I can test that theory out..  
  
..just make sure to have Washu's med bed ready just in case."  
  
"~ Then we shall meet on the dawn tomorrow Sensei. ~" Tenchi raises a cup to Al, as does Yosho..  
  
"~ Did Washu tell you guys? ~" Achika suddenly pings in.. "~ The new up-link for the Goddess Network is up and running. ~"  
  
"~ Oh great! ~" More than a few 'deity' voices respond.  
  
"Goddess Network?" The mortals reply with instead.  
  
"~ It's a special channel to Core entertainment programming services. ~" Achika answers.  
  
Aleaic wishes he hadn't asked, though Ket only shrugs. "TV even in the afterlife. What a concept. Ow.. well it is.. ow!! Stop pinching me Tsui, owowowowow!"  
  
The Lab door flies open just then, as Mihoshi is then unceremoniously dumped out of the Lab by a frazzled Washu. Two happy, jumping cabbits bound out around Mihoshi's crumpled form, and to Sasami..   
  
"~ ........ow......... ~" Mihoshi whines.  
  
Washu then walks out and locks the hatch behind her. "~ This Lab is off limits for the afternoon, 'especially' to Portfolio's with Luck in them! ~" Washu then just stomps over and plops down next to Yosho and Tenchi. Mihoshi walks, falls once, rises and walks again over next to Kiyone, whom makes a great amount of room for the blond partner.  
  
As they continue eating, Washu then helps everyone understand the way the Goddess TV wallscreen works, as well as the panel/remote to switch to the Terran channels, all 13,000 of them verses only 100,000 for the Dimensionals..  
  
..and there is STILL nothing on any them.  
  
Dishes are cleared, and chores are divvied out. Al and Tsui are suspiciously paired together to do the yard work outside. Ryoko gets away with only a trash run, but sticks around Ayeka to make a living heck of her work with the vegetables.  
  
Everyone ignores the sounds of Kiyone chasing maniacally Mihoshi with a plunger after the latter somehow tripped the former into the toilet bowl..  
  
The murderous screaming continues to the outside, while Yosho and Ayeka are chatting near the garden spring and fountain, with Tenchi admonishing Ryoko in the background, though the latter sports a sweet shiner.  
  
Al and Ket then get into a discussion about the 'worst' chores stories the two had when they went to a summer academy one year with their other sisters, a 'life character builder' their parents did to them, which is replete in anecdotes and embarrassing moments. The immortals near get one good chuckle after another.   
  
The afternoon seems destined to be peaceful.  
  
Then all of a sudden.  
  
"~ What are you TALKING about Washu!? ~" Sasami's voice carries in the wind. "~ Washu, calm down will ya? ~" Achika's carries next.  
  
"What's going on?" Ket asks from afar.  
  
Washu stops in the midst of the surprised group, with a HUFF!"~ I said for NO ONE to enter my Lab!! ~"  
  
"Well, we didn't." Al says, speaking for himself and Tsunami.. "~ Nor us. ~" Yosho finishes for Ayeka and himself. Tenchi is tentatively included along with Ryoko.  
  
"~ Are you sure about that hatch being locked Washu? ~" Tsunami questions. "~ Not even us types are infallible. ~"  
  
Washu looks at Tsunami a bit 'hard', then... "~ No, it was locked. And someone got into it!! Not now, but earlier today.. ~"  
  
A BUNCH of heads turn almost instinctively to Ryoko. "{~ WHAT!? What did I do?! ~}"  
  
"~ Actually it's not her. Suprising, but not. ~" Washu informs, defending her daughter, albeit slightly.. "~ And who it was is beyond my capacity to understand why she did it.  
  
..and can only be done with an ulterior motive, one that has had such a reason ALL day long. ~" Washu grinds, as a thrumming sound can be heard, growing. "~ Only one person would use such a device for such an 'incredibly' selfish purpose. ~" Washu says, starting to level her gaze at her suspect.  
  
"You're not making any sense Washu.." Al says confused, as the sound becomes louder.. "..eh?"  
  
Washu continues, despite the 'more' than severe sound approaching.. "~ It 'only' doesn't make sense, because she's the only one among us capable for getting past my safeguards, which are only Beta Level................. I said......... WHAT is............... ~" Washu finally can't ignore the sound, nor anyone ELSE either.  
  
"~ ..what is that..? HUH!? ~" Tenchi asks, then watches agape with the others!  
  
The sight being, as a large hovering vehicle comes in low over the residence, with something connected to it's underside! The trees around the Shrine sway more and more violently, as is much debris from around the Shrine. Everyone has to cover their eyes, along with a few thrown up Spell Shields!  
  
"What the HECK is a Power Lifter YH-8900 doing here!? WHOA!! Everyone get back!!" Al screams as the said vehicle begins unloading something underneath, as it approaches. He also is too consumed with awed confusion to stay behind the Shield Tsunami threw up!  
  
"~ AL!! Please get back here!! ~" Tsui yells, though it's drowned out by the THRUMMING!!  
  
In the span of three minutes, a large shape connected to the underside of the Power Lifter is lowered in a rather staggered manner, as one end is lowered into a standing position for the other end, and then set in a sitting position.  
  
As everyone watches in continued confusion, they make sure to give lots of space, as the object, a large metallic humanoid shape is almost ready to be let go, a set of temporary control cables to the large object, helping it to become stable on the ground.  
  
"Isn't that one of those mecha you talk about Bro?!" Keturia shouts through the windstorm generated by the Power Lifter above. Al nods, though too engrossed to look back.   
  
The Lifter itself is basically a thick frame with four hover exhaust emitters, and a pair of repulsor graviton generators are set between the two sets of emitters. The yellow and black striped colors denote it's purpose along with the flashing strobe warning lights.  
  
Just then a group of hovertrucks pull up along the side of the residence, just as the lifter releases the cables, and begins to pull away.  
  
Aleaic then sees the face of his Sempai first, followed by the two flunkies, and several Dojo mates Aleaic recognizes, Hiwa, Tora, Sora, Nobuyuki, even Fat Dal came along. "HEY!!!! HEY!! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!?!!!" Aleaic angrily shouts, as he bares the suddenly lessening wind, as the Lifter begins to pull away with the last cables snapped away.  
  
Al question falls mute for a moment, as then he sees a pair just behind them all, one on crutches, this one with a short haired brunette on his shoulder.. Al stops near Tasha as the others behind him watch. Al yelps past the Sempai towards the injured person.  
  
"Kero? W... what's going on?!" Al shouts from Kero to Tasha, whom then stops and looks at the device, now obvious as being a large scale mecha unit, though 'quite' apparently incomplete. "Bad news Sophy. Kero, our primary pilot for the Inner System Race, is out of commission..   
  
...we need a replacement.."  
  
Aleaic looks dumbfounded at Tasha, not sure where this is going.. "I don't understand, Kero's been training for that race for months, what happened?"  
  
Tasha rubs her face as she explains.. "Some punk from Rohak Academy jumped Kero two nights ago, we just found out yesterday from a call from his partner and wife Alana.." Tasha thumbs the brunette behind her.. "..apparently broke both femurs and an ankle, it'll never heal in time, even with Heal-casts.  
  
I hate to say it, but, you're the only one with a high enough certification to enter the race.." Tasha says with no hiding of her distaste for that comment.  
  
Al's eyes though grow in shock. "HOLD.. a 'BLOODY'.. second!   
  
Where'd you get THAT idea? I know I certified, but.." Tasha sticks a large hand in Al's face. "Sophy, you know as much as we do how important that race is to the Academy here. Heck, even Berlin Institute is entering a pair of units!  
  
We 'can't' back out of this one, and despite our relationship of late, hell, you're the last choice I'd want. But I also do know you are dammed good at being a pilot, and right now we need one."  
  
Aleaic nervously folds his arms, which are barely steady. "But....... I've never run an actual race, just trial runs."  
  
Tasha growls again. "Tough. We can't find another pilot in time, and the race is three weeks away."  
  
"THREE!?!!" Al snaps back, though Tasha apparently WONT change her mind.  
  
"Like it or not, you're 'it' Kerensky.   
  
Live with it. "  
  
Tasha turns away from a stammering, frazzled, fuming Aleaic. The idea of being dumped on is nothing new for the Tekomi Sophomore, but THIS isn't even 'decent' in terms of scale!!  
  
"Wh.. whoa.. WHOA, wait!! WAITwaitwaitWAIT!!! You know the nature and rules of that race!" Aleaic shouts out.. "I don't have a certified partner."  
  
"Well, you have three weeks to find one, or a good trainee!" Tasha shoots back, before dragging the flunkies back, at the very, least the other Dorm mates stay.  
  
Kero then crutches over to a 'flustered' Aleaic. "Sorry about the sudden news Sophy, but we can't skip this one, we even have a bet staked on it."   
  
Aleaic looks over at the black, spiky haired Senior, still in his black pilot suit, a usual attire choice, with a jacket that's a replica of the Cold Hawk Fighter Wing stationed near the Terran Capital of Geneva, Switzerland, and upon which displays many patches of races and tournaments participated in, with either gold, silver, or bronze stars on most of the patches.  
  
And there's a LOT of patches.  
  
"I won't ask about the 'bet'. But couldn't you guys have called first?"   
  
Kero chuckles. "Actually we tried to, but the cellular signal kept coming back with a strange signal, one that kept playing the song: '~ Genius ~'....."  
  
Al looks 'dry'. "(Washu, you twit.)" Washu raspberries Al from behind him.   
  
Al simply sighs in his usual dejection mannerism. "Are........ you SURE you want me to pilot this thing? I'm not exactly THAT much of a top class pilot..." Al tries in vain to deflect this responsibility away....... Again Kero laughs..  
  
Alana speaks next.. "So? We had to start somewhere too. Remember the Sixteenth Outer Rim Runs?" ..to which Al winces.  
  
"Don't remind me. That race 'wasn't' pretty for ANY of that competition spread that year." Al bemoans the fact that even the Tekomi entry didn't make it unscathed through the series of Tesla-Plasma Class Three storms that SLAMMED into the racers, not once, but 'four' times during the runs between the Tri-Worlds Complex of Halni, Cluster Gamma, and New Dalons, near the Crab Nebula.   
  
..was NOT pretty indeed. Course, the Inner Systems race wasn't a peach either.  
  
Al sees the looks in his Dorm mates and the two pilots eyes, and finally melts his resolve against. "Well, damn it all. IF I have no choice, then we'd better get started."  
  
The Dimensionals and Sister behind Al suddenly look nervous at each other.  
  
"Brother.." Keturia runs up and begins protesting.. "..the Inner Race is 'very' dangerous! What if Dad finds out?!"  
  
Al looks back with a sudden look of calm. "I'll take the consequences. Heck...." Looking at the other Dojo mates, whom look more relaxed now.. sorta..... "..I can't be afraid of his approval or such forever.  
  
..fine." Looking back at the other Dorm mates with a mix of resignation and purpose. "For the good of the Academy, what do we need to do?"  
  
The Dimensionals look at each other again with a 'Now what is Al up to?' look.  
  
---------------------  
  
*Very late that evening..*  
  
Aleaic finds himself in awe of the structure he's now enjoying himself, one essentially of a large floating bath. One with multiple tiers, with small cascades of waterfalls coming down them, the tiers made of silvery marble, and lined gold.  
  
The crystal holy water is even warmer than advertised, although the advertisement came as a shock, as it was 'Tsunami' of all souls that had actually breached Washu's Lab!  
  
..for a working Program model of a Goddess Onsen. (..and HOW she did it is still unsaid... but not really needed either........)  
  
Aleaic takes his time to also enjoy the incredible glass dome, one with the stained glass image of a Jurai Core Rune, a pair of meshed W's facing each other, colored blue and green, and with red stained spokes coming out of several angles..  
  
The stars seem to be absorbed into the dome, making them sparkle even more. That's when Aleaic realized what was going on, and why Tsui did all this.  
  
It was the fourth month anniversary of when he and the Goddess first met.  
  
The night and day that started a new phase of life for this once uncertain and overlooked mortal, one now the brunt of the hopes, dreams and respects of nearly all around him..  
  
That was some darned Wish.  
  
Al sighs to himself. "I don't know what's going to happen next, but. I guess this race will go well, I just have to try."  
  
Aleaic, quite naked, lays very submerged up to his neck, thinking of how to even begin to bring the hopes of an Academy to fruition.  
  
..maybe dentistry would have been simpler.  
  
Nah, the practice hadn't change much in 5,000 years. Too much screaming.  
  
And Dad would have kicked him in the butt for not putting his neck out into the real world Al wanted, even if this would garner a worried retort in reactions.   
  
But the hopes right now looked bad, with a semi-complete superstructure, and a bunch of operations modules not even tested for efficiency, much less racing conditions, where kiloquads of commands and slaved mechanical responses happened every second. Many of which was dependent on so many factors not even tested for yet... too much in fact.  
  
It's no wonder why this Onsen is so relaxing right now.  
  
The Dojo at the 'very' bloody least, agreed to begin work tomorrow, that is after helping move the mecha via remote control. A look behind Al right now would show the structure of the head sensor unit, poking out of the trees in places haphazardly. Why though they dragged it here STILL makes Al's head spin....... don't they have a DARNED storage unit for this thing?!?!!  
  
No, the budget isn't THAT spendy for something so 'simple'.  
  
Thankfully at least, they all decided to head back to the campus dorm for the night. They can be 'loud'. And it's been a 'long' day.  
  
Al tries to think of something clever. "Hmm.. maybe I can get help of Darien. Yeah, that would work." The head of the Asian Sector of the Corps of Engineers, Father said he owed a favor..   
  
..now was a doozy of a time for one, what with only 'three' weeks before the race, figuring things out wasn't an option, though it might actually be fun, mecha IS his hobby.....  
  
..now a near life and death hobby. =^^=;;;  
  
But that thought is squashed by the next glaring problem. Who will Al choose as a partner?  
  
"~ Why is that so important? ~" "Well.. I.. ACK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aleaic dives under as he realizes Tsunami is standing over him, with only a towel wrapped around her. Aleaic's head starts to heat up.  
  
"(~ Oh do come out love. Tenchi and Sasami are with me. ~)" Aleaic does so, and confirms Tsunami's info. "Sorry, you startled me."  
  
"~ Al, it's a public bath you know. ~" Sasami scolds Al, then notes. "~ Is you nose broken again? ~"  
  
Aleaic looks, and REALIZES his nose is slightly bleeding!! He QUICKLY grabs two towels from nearby, one for the nose, the other.. well.. "Sorry.." *muffled..* "..the hot water did it! I.." Al says nasally, shifting a lot for decency's sake.  
  
Tsunami starts giggling heavily, though Tenchi and Sasami are uncertain for a moment, until they remember their mortal training doctrine.  
  
"~ AL!! YOU.. NAUGHTY BOY!!! ~" Sasami screams, partly mad, partly gleeful.  
  
"~ Mortals, such strange creatures. ~" Tenchi comments dryly.  
  
Al looks blandly. "Are you three going to stand there all night berating me or what?" Al chides, throwing the nose towel aside. The three slip on in, with Tsunami moving opposite of Al, and Sasami sitting next to Tenchi. Al, makes sure he's well covered.  
  
"~ I hope you like the gift I procured from Washu's Lab. ~" Tsui says, Al responds by looking around again. "Yes, though I didn't realize you had a preference for Bath's, this is kinda unusual for one.  
  
I like it, just weird." Al quips, then looks at Tsui plainly. "And you're still not going to tell us how you did it huh?" To which the Alpha Goddess slyly shake her head. Tenchi still can't actually believe it. And then looks at Al.  
  
"~ Well, you do look much more relaxed than earlier today Sensei.. How come you were so hesitant to do this race? And what is this race all about anyway? ~" Tenchi multi-asks, all the while, some sweet honey infused sake` Sasami had brought is passed around, the synthetic ivory bottle, with a crystal lip edge. The bottle and matching small goblets glint with the crescent moonlight.  
  
"Well, I guess I overreacted, not that Washu helped." Remembering afterwards Washu's egging on after the bombshell was dropped.  
  
"That and the fact I've been at the butt end of so many dumb things from my Dojo, this felt like one of those kinds of things, 'another' project shoved onto my shoulders." *sip..*  
  
"~ But they didn't just hand you off a simple thing. This sounds really important to them Sensei.. ~" Sasami says, enjoying the sweet flavor. Al chuckles somewhat, though not from the brew. "That's why it's growing on me.  
  
As for the race itself Tenchi, woo. This is a big one." Aleaic takes a stiff pull before starting the setup.  
  
"The Inner Systems Race, is a major competition among the major Technology Academies all around Human Space. Mostly it involves Terra System worlds, and a few of the Inner Colonies. The Mid-range and Outer Colonies don't have the backing yet since this race involves a great deal of sponsorship. Tekomi gets in with the help of several Japanese companies, mostly to help with raw materials and technical help.  
  
But the main part of the leg work is on us students. That's the primary rule: We have to build it, test it, and fly it..  
  
..and sometimes die in it." Aleaic gets the appropriate facial expressions to this last. "~ You're kidding...? ~" Tenchi meekly asks, and Al answers with 'one' shake of the head. Tenchi's immortal pulse stammers suddenly.  
  
"The race itself, consists of starting off from high Terra orbit, this year from the Orbital Ring, now that it can support such, and taking a Hyperspace Booster unit to jump to each of the Inner Sol System planets in line: Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars, and sometimes a play with a nearby comet or other phenomenon, if one is near. I heard that the Unis Comet is going to be near Venus this year. Could be fun." Another swig, as the Dimensionals listen with captivation.  
  
"The participants jump to each planet, and then disengage from the booster to run a pair of obstacle courses on each world, after which, it's a race back to the Booster."   
  
"~ Wow. ~" Tenchi says. Al just goes on.  
  
"There are judges and automated sensors that keep track of all the participants, and a time limit is set for participants to clear each zone, or there will be a Interdictor Field emplaced, preventing jumping, and basically shutting down the slower mecha in their tracks, at least until the end of the race."  
  
"~ Wow. ~" Sasami leans in, more and more interested.  
  
"And, simply put, the first one from Earth, all the way past Mercury, and back around Mars back to Earth will win the contest. It's a literal race to the finish.  
  
With a BIG reward package waiting for the winning team, and for their sponsors. The race is also meant for the winning Institute's use of it's blueprints for military testbeds for the Terran Core Fleet is all at stake, which means even MORE credits." Al really swigs a cup, the effects starting to tell. *cheeks flush..*  
  
"..and now, I guess I'm stuck in the middle of it." Aleaic takes another HEAVY drawl of sake` as he finishes.  
  
"~ What about this Kero person? What happened to him? ~" Tenchi speaks, passing a second bottle around. Tsunami meanwhile looks at her cup, listening.  
  
"Thug hit." *sip..* "Someone from Rohak Academy, a technology institute located in the middle of the African Union. Apparently they've been trying to sabotage several academies in various 'ways'........  
  
They 'would' be disqualified, except if not for the damned fact that the Cairo Daystrom/Lockheed Group, only one of the five most powerful companies in the Human Sphere is sponsoring them, and NO ONE is trying to look into the matter as a result." Al sighs as the Dimensionals look with queried worry.  
  
"It'll have to be settled on the racelanes it looks like, if any satisfaction is to be had."  
  
"~ How come you mortals overdo the competition stuff? ~" Tsunami interrogates cock-eyed, sipping more of the fine brew.  
  
"*sigh* A double sided blade for our species, sometimes it brings the best out. Others, well..  
  
I intend to bring the former, the latter is most dishonorable."  
  
"~ We will cheer for you all the way. ~" Tenchi toasts Al. The clink is joined by two others.  
  
"~ But what about this partnership thing? ~" Sasami asks again, pouring for her sister. Al nearly chokes on his cup as a result!  
  
"Oh.. ack.. that.... *coughx3* ...." This topic brings a twinge of conservative forethought, and worse afterthoughts.. "...a.. ...apparently the rules were amended this year, it is the twenty-fifth annual race, and a special clause was agreed upon before last years race..  
  
..a pair of pilots 'must' be in each competition mecha.. one male.. ahem.. and one female.  
  
Before that, it was optional as to anyone any team wanted. Now the intent is apparently something do with some dumb Adam and Eve trend. I think it's wacko, but I don't make the rules." Al finishes with a sigh, not really noting the effects of the alcohol as much as they are.   
  
Tsunami and Sasami suddenly lean in closer. "Hey!! I said didn't make the rules up, besides, both pilots have to be certified. "   
  
"~ Or be in a training status.. ~" Tenchi stabs in, much to Al's chagrin.. "~ ..we have good ears. ~" Tenchi crackpots out, downing some more sake`. Al only rolls his slightly glazed eyes.  
  
They're all starting to get a tad tipsy at this point. "~ Oh wow. I think it would be incredible, sharing the stars as the pair of lovers race to gain glory together. It sounds so adventurous. ~" Tsunami says, a twinkle in her eye. Sasami and Tenchi only down their cups. "Not all the pairs are lovers, it's still skill that helps determine the race." Al says more in defensive reflex.  
  
"You don't think she can do it?"  
  
Everyone, Al moreso, spin around, and see of all people, Kero is still using his carbon-steel crutches, but is still set for a bath, with Alana helping him out, also 'dressed' for the same.  
  
"HUH? I thought you were back at the campus! And what do you mean Kero?"   
  
Kero staggers over with Alana's help across from Al. "I heard about this spa place after the others left, so we decided to try it out. And second, you know what I mean Sophy..  
  
.....or should I say Sensei?" Alana giggles with the other females, as Al squirms and turns a beet red. "I, um, well.. did, that is didn't, well I.. um.."  
  
Alana then bursts out loud laughing, making Kero laugh too. "Goodness, I though that color of red only existed on the underside of a shuttle on reentry!!" Aleaic begins to submerge himself.  
  
Kero snaps his fingers and chides the submerged Sophomore. "Oh, do get up Sophy. I think you two would do very well." Kero says, making the half submerged head of Al look thoughtful for a second, it then looks at a semi-embarrassed, or is it................... hopeful.. Tsui.  
  
Al's then comes back up and looks at Kero.. "How do you know?" Al lightly/drunkenly interrogates.  
  
Kero then speaks as one would with an introspective mindset. "I can feel talent, it was how I met Alana here. Our ability to almost see obstacles and handle crises have been highly hailed upon, it's how we won so many competitions."  
  
Kero then looks level at his replacement.  
  
"And somehow I see you two in the same wavelength, it just strikes me how much with what everyone on campus talks about you two." Kero chuckles. Al silently berates the clubs most gregariously at this point..  
  
"I really think you two would 'very' well. Maybe even better than I consider." Kero finishes.  
  
"We.. um, wow.. I didn't know." Aleaic looks over at Tsunami, whom has the look of flooded emotions. The one emotion she wants to hold onto is being swirled by many others.  
  
Aleaic's next act help calm that raging storm. "*sigh... chuckle..* Well, then I suppose ignoring it is futile, I was meaning to do this anyway, I guess, but was foolishly hiding it.   
  
But this seals it I guess."  
  
"~ Al.. ~" Aleaic looks at Tsunami's glassy eyes, almost sensing a similar 'question' likely to come one day.  
  
"It would be a truly cherished honor, to share the controls of our mecha in the upcoming race, with one I cannot think of a better partner..  
  
..would you be that I call compatriot?" Both the Dimensionals along with Alana and Kero are surprised it came out like that, in so calm a manner.  
  
Tsunami giggles at Aleaic's chivalrous and patriotic-like proposal. "~ I would be most honored to help pilot the behemoth we now share. ~"  
  
Tsunami and Al's laughter mixes, along with most of the others, just before Tsunami suprises Al with a passionate kiss, one that seems to be even hotter than Alana's reentry description..  
  
..so much so. "Um, I think take we'll that bath now." Kero uses as a polite retreat, Alana likewise.  
  
"~ I think I've had enough tea for tonight. ~" Tenchi announces to no one in particular, and 'convinces' (drags) Sasami away out of the bath with him..  
  
..the only sound a short (or long, depending) minute later is the slight moans coming from the kiss, with a slight amount of roaming.  
  
It seems to go on forever, except that Tsunami suddenly pulls away, finally catching herself.. "~ Oh! I'm sorry..! ~"  
  
"wAh... ha.. what is it?" Al stammers, also struggling with composure..   
  
"~ I'm so sorry! I was allowing my emotions to get the better of me. I didn't mean to force myself onto you. ~" Tsunami pleads, her hands in front of her in self imposed shame..  
  
"yOu.. *Ack.. ahem..* ..you didn't do anything wrong Tsui. If it's anything, it's my fault for taking advantage of you." Al says, almost imitating Tsunami exactly with his hands.  
  
"~ Oh no, you didn't take advantage of me. It's just that our Contract. ~"  
  
"The HECK with the Contract! That's not why I feel this way for you!" Al retorts, and Tsunami looks in surprise at. "..I.. I mean, look at everything that's happened! All these.. um, people, and everything that's happened! All the stuff we have gone through together.  
  
You've changed my life 'so' much, ever since you first came here Tsunami. I cannot see a life now where you didn't exist!  
  
..I.. I... I just.. wish I could repay everything you have done to turn my life around.. I.. I really feel everything becoming better with each sunrise. Each day I first look at you when I come down for breakfast...  
  
..each thought you can hear from my casaba melon of a head. I wish I could read yours sometimes too. I also wish I could understand more. No, I wish I could understand EVERYTHING about you! I don't know life without you.  
  
And, well, I don't.. mind, um.. the stuff we were doing." Al blushes as hard as Tsui does. "~ Al.. ~"  
  
"I just don't want your mom mad at me. But I may not care about 'that' soon either, at this rate."  
  
Each word has sprouted more and more tears, each happier than the last, many dropping into the crystal waters of the Onsen. It finally overwhelms her restraints, as the bear hug she gives Al almost cracks several ribs..  
  
..but this pain is joyously shared. "~ I don't know what to say. ~" Then she pulls away. "Oh... *GASP..* ..nothing much..... needed........"  
  
"~ But, I know what to show you. I think you should know what else I can do. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks with expectancy. "Huh? W.. what do you mean?" ..and nervousness.....  
  
Tsunami pecks Aleaic quickly, then pushes away in the large bath pool, just before floating above it, leaving her feet partially submerged. Her towel falling into a pile onto the marble bath edge, as water drips from her like a falling mist. Aleaic, wide eyed, is about to question her intent, and reach for the nose towel again, when Tsunami makes a prayer like motion with her hands, and a FLOOD of light literally blossoms from behind the Goddess.  
  
Aleaic is terribly blinded for a second, only to force himself to see through the light. "TSUI!?!?  
  
Oh..................... ...oh... my goddess........"  
  
He gapes in truly struck awe of the sight before him, as a second sentience has emerged from behind Tsunami, or more like, from within. A female form with dark, long flowing red and pink hair, with strands of gold in it, and skin of a 'very' deep tan, regaled in a set with angelic robes, and very long, and rather extravagant Angelic Wings.   
  
And apparently very soft too, as one Wing and a few feathers brush and flutter by Al's cheek and chest. They don't even get wet with contact with the water, instead making the water sparkle where they touch.   
  
The lower waist of the Angel becomes ethereal at this point, as a large, glowing white cloud-like haze edged with a teal blue glow, as the cloud merges/melds into Tsunami's back, with showers of sparkles at the melding point.  
  
But the face, the same features and loving softness as the hostess, with glowing silver-blue eyes, that makes Aleaic suddenly sure of something..  
  
..whatever religion Al believed in just died a spectacular death. The religion of Cupid Light on the Planet Hosh V seems MUCH more appropriate now, they agreed a religion based on love alone was the path, one Aleaic doesn't TRY to argue with.  
  
..and instant convert, go fig. =^^=  
  
"Oh..................... wow........................... what... is..... is that...... you Tsui?"  
  
Aleaic's stance is that of one in prayer, unconsciously mimicking Tsunami's pose.. "..I.. I had.. no......"  
  
Tsunami opens her eyes, which are joined by the Angel's. A slightly unnerving effect. "~ This, is my merged Angel: Angelic Creation.  
  
I hope I didn't frighten you too much. ~"  
  
"..m..m..me? Frightened? HAH, no way, except for.. whoops!" Realizes his 'stance', and relaxes it quickly, as well as 'modestly'.  
  
Al then sees the Angel has it's own 'will', as it sorta floats and moves with just enough self will, like it almost was separate in will, yet obviously still of the same mindset as it's 'owner' as it moves it's head when 'willed', yet again with enough independent movement.  
  
Perfectly so in Al's mind. "..that.......... that is so 'amazing' Tsunami........... wow..........!"  
  
Tsunami and the Angel, linked as they are, both smile at the same time.. Aleaic chuckles heavily as she(s) does this. "Well, I asked for it."  
  
"~ Indeed.. ~" Tsunami giggles. "~ ..all Goddesses are imbued with Angels from our creation. We invoke them as we wish, but it's nothing that harms us when we do so. Also only goddesses can do this, as male Avatars have a different format to use.  
  
And now you know, because..  
  
..you deserve to know everything about us, and to know what's in my heart. ~" Tsunami completes, as Al drinks all this in. Al quietly stares captivated for a good bit, as Tsunami expected him to, which makes her even eternal heart feel more warm.  
  
Then...... "Wow............ can you be..... 'anymore' special?" Aleaic says, as he looks at the way the slight breeze from outside sways both the feathered Wings, and both manes of hair of the hostess and angelic.. both share stares with their 'client'.  
  
They stare at each other for a long time..  
  
For a very long time..  
  
......................................a 'very' long time.......................  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Aleaic's room.. early morning..*  
  
Journal Entry - 13th April, 3417  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 0016A*  
  
Oh.............   
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
I love her...........  
  
*Silence for several minutes...............*  
  
*End datarecording.. 0710.12*  
  
(End Part Three) 


	4. Ride that of Streaking Light Come Forth

Half a league, half a league,  
  
Half a league onward,  
  
All in the valley of Death  
  
Rode the six hundred.  
  
"Forward, the Light Brigade!  
  
Charge for the guns!" he said:  
  
Into the valley of Death  
  
Rode the six hundred.  
  
"Forward, the Light Brigade!"  
  
Was there a man dismayed?  
  
Not though the soldier knew  
  
Some one had blundered:  
  
Their's not to make reply,  
  
Their's not to reason why,  
  
Their's but to do and die:  
  
Into the valley of Death  
  
Rode the six hundred.  
  
Cannon to right of them,  
  
Cannon to left of them,  
  
Cannon in front of them  
  
Volleyed and thundered;  
  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
  
Boldly they rode and well,  
  
Into the jaws of Death,  
  
Into the mouth of Hell  
  
Rode the six hundred.  
  
Flashed all their sabres bare,  
  
Flashed as they turned in air  
  
Sabring the gunners there,  
  
Charging an army, while  
  
All the world wondered:  
  
Plunged in the battery-smoke  
  
Right through the line they broke;  
  
Cossack and Russian  
  
Reeled from the sabre-stroke  
  
Shattered and sundered.  
  
Then they rode back, but not,  
  
Not the six hundred.  
  
Cannon to right of them,  
  
Cannon to left of them,  
  
Cannon behind them  
  
Volleyed and thundered;  
  
Stormed at with shot and shell,  
  
While horse and hero fell,  
  
They that had fought so well  
  
Came through the jaws of Death  
  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
  
All that was left of them,  
  
Left of six hundred.  
  
When can their glory fade?  
  
O the wild charge they made!  
  
All the world wondered.  
  
Honour the charge they made!  
  
Honour the Light Brigade,  
  
Noble six hundred!  
  
Lord Alfred Tennyson (The Charge of the Light Brigade)  
  
===============================================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! Part Four - Ride that of Streaking Light Come Forth..)  
  
Journal Entry - 9th May, 3417  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 0033A*  
  
I don't believe it, but were about ready. Tomorrow, we lift off in a specially reserved shuttle to the congregation point for the race, and I feel way to good about all this for it to be feeling real. (Don't know why, a trait my sis says is annoying.. anywho..)  
  
Tsunami has been just amazing, and I don't care if I've said this literally in 'every' log entry, I just can't believe how much she's taken to being a pilot. In not only three weeks has she learned all the mecha's systems and piloting tactics, but even has taken to heart all of Alana's tricks and hints, sponging it all up in a well professed desire to please me (,like that ever was a concern.) She's actually already made Certification for Trainee-November Class, and if I didn't know any better, she could eventually beat the scuzzy interface off a Class Beta Cert, and possibly even a Class Alpha. And there are only up to Class Four's or Delta's, and a Gamma could take a Delta if one knew how to do it.  
  
Course at this point, most of our race training has been on Sims, even ones Washu devised (privately..) even with rather realistic, (and terrifying..) simulated emergency actions due to damage and even foul play..  
  
But all that it sure doesn't beat the real thing, as Tsui's and my first true test flight in the recently completed mecha made for a seriously IMMENSE adrenaline rush!!  
  
I swore I had my memory chips shattered loose from the G-tactic maneuvers we practiced, high and around Tekomi Bay along with the Province itself. Tsui just kept laughing hysterically, almost like she was a kid in a MONSTER hover-coaster ride. The harder the G's, the more she laughed! I learned later she apparently never had so much fun in her existence. We also learned that we pulled a wing strut, as well as taxed the inertia compensators into coolant overflow!!  
  
Kero afterward gave us a slight admonishment, as we weren't taking care of the goods. But then he awed surprise at HOW many G's we got away with. 7.9 per 3 second arcs, usually back to back for who knows how many loops. No wonder I had a bloodrush!   
  
But thus heralded the christened Angel Starlight, designation TMU-0102-A, Tekomi Mecha Unitracer. It looked very sleek, well rounded, well chromed to help enhance heat flux reflection. The funny but almost prophetic added modification to the primary superstructure, was the inclusion of two sets of vector and thrust veneer wings, both shaped 'exactly' like a set of Angel Wings.. hence the Angelic part of the designation. They replaced the original two sets of blocky wings, though they were not really too shabby, they weren't up to the other modifications the Dojo and Dimensional 'Team' helped install and testbed.   
  
I must say, I was skeptical about how into the work the Dojo envisioned, but the Dimensionals sure lit a fusion reactor under all our collective butts. Washu of course wanted to rip the whole thing apart, and redo the whole shebang, but Tenchi and I helped sit her down, and explain, rationally, that this raced had to be as even as possible. The introduction of a craft OBVIOUSLY WAY too advanced would get us disqualified. (And shortly be under investigation by Terran Intelligence, not a pretty pastel to paint.. = )  
  
  
  
Washu, 'very', reluctantly agreed, with much celestial cursing, to only help modify the existing material and framework. She did however help BIG with the one crucial, experimental project: A vacuum fusion core-transducer generator. The basic theorem behind this core system, was the physics of using the very matter of existence as a fuel source, as well as using the basic laws of physics to help create higher thrust out of little friction usage. It was one that had heavy repercussions for the military, as well as a HUGE contract, if it worked properly.  
  
Basically, the V-Fusion Generator used extreme principles of energy physics, as well as ungodly (no offense Tsui..) practicality with fuel efficiency. This system could run a MONTH on a pound of vacuum fuel, or basic energy, existing all around us. At the moment, a prototype for a mecha scale unit was all that was truly feasible, which worked out fine for us. When Tasha found out the prototype was actually working, and apparently flawlessly at that, she blew something in her head!!   
  
Thus said, because she KISSED/CRUSHED Washu and myself in a joyous bearhug!! I'm still smarting.............  
  
But this is hardly by no means a certain victory, thus said because there has already been at least one attempt, by most likely a Rohak Academy flunky, on the mecha itself, and then a rather mean spirited attempt on my person, of which only a timely spell by beloved kept us both from being quite hospitalized. The police caught that hoser well enough with his description. Some of the Dojo members suggested retaliating, but I put a cold POST on that idea, as we'd more than likely receive harsher judgment, and concentrated thoughts on beating the daylights outta them at the race itself. I just hope those words worked..  
  
As it stands, we as ready as we can be, all systems check out with the Tokyo and Osaka engineer sponsors, including Professor Darien, whom was on the ball with most the rest of the Mecha's systems, including solving a coolant problem the unit kept having over initial testing. Now, all that remains is to transport Angel over to the shuttle.   
  
And for me to deal with pre-race nerves.  
  
Everyone had decided that a celebration was needed to loosen us (me) up, with plenty of sake`, plenty of partying in and near the Onsen, which even Washu has gotten used to, despite Tsunami's suprising transgression, and plenty of anything not race related, other than good luck charms. (The Angel looks like a Japanese Christmas tree of some sort..)  
  
By the way, all the Onsen bit took to settle that matter was a stern set of words from Washu and Achika, before that was settled. Now all three are officially enjoying the Onsen for a late afternoon bath. Tenchi related to me that certain words floated from out of that apparent excursion (when he used the Onsen male section at the same time.)   
  
I keep hearing wedding bells in my future.. better call Dad sometime and warn him.. ..ugh..  
  
As it is, I'm taking a break from that same party to talk to this Journal Padd, I'm somewhere between worried and scared stiff..   
  
..I need another stiff one.. *sigh*  
  
But, when I threaten to break down in fear, I remember my pilot-mate. The title co-pilot alone doesn't do justice, and I have to equally share the primary title, she's doe so much to bolster my confidence, I wouldn't think of it in any other vein.  
  
The factual that she literally throws herself into the task, and into my arms with each practice completed.  
  
If we actually win, I can only 'guess' her reaction.  
  
And then, there's that event back in the Onsen, her Angel. That image alone stifles down my fears..   
  
..see, it's doing it now.. cool huh? =^^=  
  
I just hope this is all worth it, I still say Kero should be doing this, but all things have endings, and beginnings.  
  
..tomorrow is our day, for better or worse, and with the best and most experienced allayed against us.   
  
Eh? *silence for a few seconds..* ..what's she doing out there?  
  
*End datarecording.. 2134.02*  
  
--------------------  
  
*Onsen..*  
  
"{~ And then she said, I didn't create you for looks, I data copied them for you!! ~}" ..draining her cup in a clean swish!  
  
"~ Washu would say something that blasé!! ~"  
  
"~ What else do you expect a mother to do for a daughter!? ~"  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu each in various forms, bust out loud laughing!! The echo actually makes the glass dome vibrate!  
  
"{~ Hah!! You think that's bad, you should see how I intend to download a better body when Tenchi and I mate.. ~}"  
  
"~ Do you go stealing my ideas demon.. I hate unoriginal ideas. ~"  
  
"{~ Whoever did your work-up was REALLY unoriginal.. ~}"  
  
Ayeka's next act is to begin trying to electrocute the water between herself and her tormentor, just before a towel SMACKS Ayeka in the face!!  
  
"~ Now, now girls. No need to create Armageddon, that's years down the road here on Earth.. just relax.. ~"  
  
"{~ Hah! I was more than relaxed! Where's the.. ~}" SMACK! Second towel..  
  
"~ I got the sake` first.. dibs.. ~" Ryoko mutters something 'unkind' from behind the towel. Ayeka just pats her nose back to a normal color, though the color flush of intoxication are too noticeable to matter.  
  
"~ Miss Washu.. ~" "~ Little.. ~"   
  
"~ Um.. (only for a Titan Program..) ..do you happen to know why Lord Tenchi and I.. ~"  
  
"{~ *AHEM!!* ~}"  
  
Ayeka groans.. "~ ..we.. were both allowed to consort with him? And also, has he displayed his final stage yet? ~"  
  
Washu leans back and swills the brew with a finger, before semi-seductively, though thoughtfully putting the finger in her mouth.. as it comes back out.. "~ As a Beta, I don't have the Hacking powers I used to, but what I gathered, he apparently did needed a 'distraction'.. ~"  
  
"{~ Distraction? Is that old coot hassling him that bad? ~}" Ryoko begins to lean forward, though this competes for similar space as Ayeka does the same.  
  
Washu only looks at the cup. "~ No.. there's something strange in the archives, 'very' classified data about something supposedly coming. Tenchi may know more than he's supposed to, or is under a Protection Lock until the event happens. ~" Washu looks up.  
  
"~ ..as it is, why he allowed it shocked most of us Dimensionals. No Avatar has been 'assigned' a consort, much less two; without some dammed good reason. ~" Washu chuckles, which garners a 'err' from the other two.  
  
"~ ..all I can really say is that.. watch Tenchi carefully, he may be at the heart of something big in the future. ~" Then Washu's brow furls a bit, as she look hard at Ayeka and Ryoko. The two squirm a bit..  
  
"~ ..saying this, you make sure Tsunami doesn't intervene, whatever Tenchi may face in the future. He can't be interfered with by Tsunami, and you both know she would try.. ~" Ayeka and Ryoko turn into meek listeners, not even rivals now. Both only nod gingerly.  
  
..they both feel a cold sense of dread.. somehow, both can't fathom Tenchi gone, they both just can't, and it's not even a Spell Program in effect either!!  
  
"~ Can I join in? ~"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko vehemently turn towards the new voice.. (well, not new, just blond..) "~ You!?!/{~ YOU!?!! ~}"  
  
"~ Are you three talking about Tenchi? ~"  
  
------------------------  
  
*A (whole) bunch of sake` later.. same place, less mood..  
  
..or is that more moody..*  
  
"~ I met him on a infodata foray in the lower levels of the System, when we were trying to track down a Class Three Demon Hacker, when Kiyone and I met Lord Tenchi. He was so sweet, going out of his way to help us, even after that announcement not too long before, he just was so cheerful to us. ~" Mihoshi begins, relating to a less than enthusiastic Ryoko/Ayeka, both nursing empty cups dryly..  
  
Washu just watches in half interest.. more noting the other two's moodwaves, more getting a laugh out of this sight..  
  
"~ ..by the time we finished our investigation, I knew a deep bond had formed between us, oh....... I can't believe I admitted that!!  
  
..oh how embarrassing!! ~" Mihoshi turns several shades of red, while Ayeka and Ryoko turn a few shades of annoyed..  
  
..Washu just laughs at the growls the two suitors emit.  
  
"~ I need a drink......... ~" Ryoko hands Ayeka the bottle, before grabbing a second (sixteenth..)  
  
----------------------  
  
*Boy's Onsen area..*  
  
"~ You think they can pull it off tomorrow? ~" Kero looks at the face of the subject in the other Onsen section, and chuckles in introspection. "Well, I didn't win my first race, even with Alana until my fifth try.. I tell you Tenchi, the odds are a toughie, and 'that's' all under normal circumstances.  
  
..and this race won't be normal, I can feel it.."  
  
Yosho leans back and looks skyward.. "~ And it also may be a day of historic proportions.. this I myself feel.. ~"  
  
"~ Uh oh, grandpa's at it again.. ~" Tenchi jokingly chides.  
  
"~ Indeed protégé, I actually can sense the air currents surrounding this event.. ~"  
  
Kero just looks at the two strangely.. "You two are acting weird again.."  
  
Tenchi and Yosho 'URK' at that..   
  
They had all agreed, Dimensionals anyway, to refrain from using their powers in the presence of the mortals, a rule treaded apparently with lack of foresight. Though no real consequential violations have yet occurred, thus even so far as to drag Ayeka and Ryoko into a subspace ring of some sort when they started one of their fights.. (Washu's solution has brought out even MORE competitive spirit in the two!! Much to everyone's chagrin.. much..)  
  
The mortal contingent never (thankfully) really caught on, but it's starting wearing thin. One can only note weirdness and shrug it off for so long. Yosho tries to cover up again. "~ Ah.. we're bad about premonitions.. ~"  
  
"~ Yep, Grandpa and I are bad alright.. ~" Kero just looks at the two with skepticism, but drops it with a good slug. "Just don't infect your 'Sensei' with that thinking, a pilot thinks best without distractions..   
  
..all their skills will be tested in the heat of competition. It's when their best will shine forth..   
  
..just you wait, you will see something even your 'premonitions' cannot foresee. I can't FEEL that much.." Kero pulls back a second good slug, his eyes glaze with past glory and incredible experiences.  
  
Tenchi and Yosho only look at each other and shrug.   
  
--------------------  
  
*Below the Onsen, party area..*   
  
Sasami looks up from a habachi grill.. "~ The squid is almost ready!! ~"  
  
A good number of 'yays' emanate from all around, as karioke singing and bad dancing clamor all around, the atmosphere is quite joyous..   
  
"I'll take the first one!!" A young Nobuyuki shouts for dibs.. "~ Oh no you don't.. ~" A certain black mane goddess retorts.. "~ ..don't you know women come first? ~"  
  
Nobuyuki throws his hands up in defense.. "I.. I didn't mean.. I only.."  
  
"Careful Nobuyuki.." Hiwa eggs.. "..you don't want to offend the guests." Nobuyuki overreacts to this. "Oh no! It's not that!! I.."  
  
Hiwa and Achika look at each other, and begin bursting out in laughter..  
  
Sasami just shakes her head.. "(~ Isn't mom a little old for picking up guys? Much less MORTALS!? ~)"  
  
Sasami's Mother slant eyes at Sasami and pucks her lips blandly.. "(~ I do as I wish.. ~)"  
  
Sasami smiles/chuckles meekly and turns back to the grill in haste..  
  
Tora and Sora simply just sing 'badly' in the background, as Tasha, Tasha's flunkies, and Alana cheer and clink sake` bottles in the air. Fat Dal, the local dynamic master programmer for the Angel Project (with Washu's 'help'..) just stuffs his face with Sasami's and Achika's cooking, just crying as he does..  
  
..he's not eaten this well in ages, not that one can tell from his gut..  
  
"~ Nobuyuki.. how sweet of you.. ~" Achika says when Nobuyuki give the first squid to her.  
  
Nobuyuki violently blushes, as he quickly takes his hand away from the squid he handed over. Hiwa just laughs her butt off, getting a full dose of this dating game. Sasami just keeps shaking her head, but then silently wonders when she might feel this way.  
  
Tasha CLAPS loudly as Sora finishes a solo.. "WAY TO GO FRESHY!! Where's Al at?"  
  
"~ Sensei? ~" Sasami perks her head up.. "~ I think he went inside. ~" Tasha jumps up in a drunken stupor. "That Sophy! He's bolting on us again!!"  
  
"~ There he is. ~" Achika blurts out suddenly, pointing to a slowly walking Aleaic, one seemingly fixated on something. "Where's he going?" Hiwa asks, noting Al's pace. "~ Ah.. I wondered where my daughter went to.. ~"  
  
"Daughter!?" Shouts a number of (non-eating) voices..  
  
Sasami lays the admonishment on.. "(~ Slot A into Tab B, Mother.. ~)"  
  
"(~ Oops.. ~)"  
  
---------------------  
  
*Forest.. somewhat moonlit..*  
  
Aleaic's observed stride takes him deep into the cathedral like forest..  
  
..it takes him awhile, the cloak of darkness doing it's job well. Only the sense Tsunami is emanating softly allows Al to eventually find her.  
  
..and there, with the rays of the moon softly playing across, partially illuminating Tsunami's simple white and blue dress. Truly like a cathedral at night, only the sound of the light wind flowing across the trees, with slight hollows sounding at times.   
  
This is where Aleaic finds the dimensional of his existence, in a prayer form.. her forehead rune glowing softly..  
  
Aleaic tries to be quiet, but a step forward too many, and a snapping branch betrays him.. "AH! Oops.. Um.. sorry.." Al smiles sheepishly.  
  
Tsui looks back with one of her customary smiles, one that can warm anything. "~ I was praying, that we would know what we both desire..   
  
..I was being selfish.. ~"  
  
Al sighs contentedly, despite his butterflies. "Looked like you were quite calm." Tsunami smiles sweetly at Aleaic again, as she takes not how the moonlight plays across her 'client'..   
  
"~ It's okay to have a few selfish desires in a lifetime.. ~"  
  
"Well, that I can't argue.." Aleaic walks around behind Tsunami, arms behind head.. "..I've got so many, a novel couldn't hold them.."  
  
Aleaic's chuckle is met with Tsui's gaze.. "~ Am.. am I one.. of those selfish wishes? ~"  
  
Aleaic is taken deeply aback.. "I.." ..Aleaic's thinks disjointed, then allows his soul to bear itself.. "..yes........... there is............  
  
..it was there when I made the Wish.. it's still the same now.." Al tries to smile confidently to Tsui.  
  
"..and it's the same feeling I want us to share tomorrow. I want to show this world something, take a risk, and I want you to be there to share that. No matter what actually happens, even if we finish dead last..  
  
..if not all that and more."  
  
"~ I see.. ~" Aleaic thinks to himself, that Tsunami looks so beautiful with the moonlight, her hair looks more silken with effect, giving off a second glow to it's own internal light. Tsunami only holds a warm breath, filled with his words of encouragement, and more.. "~ ..thank you, and I hope we get share the fullness of what tomorrow will bring..  
  
..that is what I wish for you beloved.. ~"  
  
Aleaic smiles simply in response, she notes the curves that the light enhances, and the ones the shadows chisel.  
  
Al notes, and changes the subject out of reflex. "You'll probably meet my father tomorrow, since he's on the Terran Council. And mother as well, since Sis informed me they'd all be there tomorrow."  
  
"~ I bet they're proud of you.. ~" The goddess says, taking a hand. Al grasps it tighter. "Of us. Ket has made sure to tell the family how much a team effort this was. As am I.."  
  
Tsunami feels her heart pound slightly, a touch of flushed cheeks.. "..I know I keep saying this, but you keep amazing me more and more. I, I was proud when you achieved Certification."  
  
Aleaic takes Tsunami's hands and holds them both to his chest.  
  
"..I.. I know you did it to help me, and I know I asked for this help, but I want you to know the honor was yours alone, and tomorrow will be so much better because you will be there.  
  
I thank you so much for everything you've done these past few weeks, I am very truly honored.." Aleaic kisses the hands of possibly the most talented woman to ever cross this Plane, especially his life. Tsunami's heart is beating like a gravity pulsar.  
  
"YO!!!"  
  
The single syllable SHOCKS them out of their skin for an instant!  
  
"T ..T.. TASHA!!"  
  
"You two have been avoiding the party you know!" Tasha scolds as she strides up, her tact needing work.  
  
"~ Our appologies, I simply needed to clear my head.. ~" Tsunami apologizes openly, which takes the fire out of Tasha's scolding.  
  
"Tasha, can you possibly be more blunt?" Al mildly retorts next. Tasha just SLAPS Al on the back! (ow..)  
  
"Sophy, you should either join the party, or go to bed, tomorrow is a HUGE day!! You two Ms. Tsunami.."  
  
Aleaic and Tsunami only looks at each other and sigh in resignation. "Then tomorrow is our next stop.."  
  
"~ Looks like.. ~"  
  
Tasha just shakes her head at the two.. "Man.. you two are to darned gushy.. makes me want to slug some coolant down." ..the brusque lady just flops her arms at them, and heads off..  
  
The two lovers look at each other again, and burst out laughing! Their laughter carries deep into the moonlight.  
  
..deep into the moonlight..  
  
-----------------  
  
*May 10th, Raceday..*  
  
The morning started very 'very' early, as well as with many hangovers. The gathered were treated to a very large outdoor breakfast, served mostly by servant droids, as everyone made the first of the early final checks. Lot's of coffee made it's way though.  
  
By 0600 hours, it was time. Aleaic and Tsunami took their places in the special side-by-side cockpit, and after a short preflight check, lifted off to astounding cheers.  
  
As they piloted the Angel mecha over Tekomi proper, towards Tekomi Spaceport, they could see below them a very large procession of well wishers from around the Campus, as well as the town an much of the Province proper. It was a breathtaking and warm sight, one that Tsunami shed many tears at witnessing this.   
  
They arrived at the massive Tekomi Spaceport at 0625, their IFF codes getting them and their following supporting teammates past the security nets and trained capture net guns. Even here though, the guards were waving their best wishes to them.  
  
But the sight of the very large crowd at the shuttle took the proverbial cake. After they landed on the loading gantry and got out to head for the crew shuttle loading, Al and Tsui had to keep waving back at the incredible flock seeing them off. Tsunami even got into the spirit by giving a good kiss to Al for the crowd's benefit. Aleaic had to fight down the 'major' PDA blush he was boiling with.  
  
Ten all too quick, rather efficient minutes later, the Mecha was loaded into the Shuttle and the Dojo Angel Team climbed into the passenger cabin for strapping in.  
  
"You nervous?" Al says to Tsui, whom is seemingly jittery getting into his seat.  
  
"~ No, I'm excited, I've never ridden a shuttle before.. ~" Tsui says with a gleeful tone. Al chuckles simply. "I have, I just let the rush flow; there's nothing like it."  
  
"Yeah right Sophy, that kiss looked like it was more than enough 'rush' for ya.." Hiwa eggs on, laughing loudly. Aleaic heeds no mind.  
  
Another ten minutes after this, the shuttle's powerful RU-126 Class B engines ROARED to angry life, as the shuttle pilots simply concentrated on their common/practiced task of lift-off. The pressure of the G-forces caught many of the Dimensionals by surprise, expecting much less.  
  
The passengers had special window screens in front and the sides, as the flame of the engines haloed the windows from aft. Clouds billowed in front of them, then parted due to the increasing atmosphere pressure generated by the oblong cargo shuttle's speed. Another viciously short two minutes later, the blue morning sky was replaced with the sight of jeweled stars on black velvet.   
  
"~ Oh wow Al, look! ~" Tsui gasps as she looks out a port. Aleaic's view is switched to the port side, as the sight of a massive arch is seen, descending along the window ports, the massive Orbital Rings. Also one of the two space stations could be partially seen.  
  
"We should be going to Alpha, right Sempai?" Al asks back behind him. "Hey, smart one Sophy! Yeah, that's where the race is congregating this year."   
  
Tsunami and many of the other dimensionals then feel their insides twist a bit, as weightlessness courses around them, a feeling that's strange since they are used to floating by themselves. "~ Wow.. this is weird.. ~" Sasami says, giggling at the effect her hair now has in the micro-gravity environs. Washu is both impressed, and unimpressed, depending on which side of her personality thinks.  
  
For the mortals, this stuff is very common in this day and age. About as common as sea and atmospheric travel, with the usual case sickness issues at time, evidenced by Fat Dal way in the aft.  
  
As they close in, up along and all around, are large objects of all kinds, shapes of other cargo shuttles, newspeater stations, race support vessels, officiating bots, and even several Terran Naval Warships, with even the massive battleship-carriers: Sol, and Terra, on hand. Also included, the Super-Hybrid Fortress: Glorious was here, all three rounded out with a light screen of Cruisers and Destroyers. Apparently much of the top brass were out to see this race, not to mention see what taste of new technologies they might get their hands on.  
  
It was both awe inspiring, and severely frightening at the same time.  
  
"Dang it, we have to wait 17th in line, I was hoping we got out early." Sora suddenly quips with bemoaning.  
  
"That's world time for you. The BIT techs probably have been here for hours." Kero mentions in response to no one in particular.  
  
The slow going to the docking pens is starting to get a tick laborious, as the race scanner droids checked each and 'every' shuttle, interrogating each mecha very thoroughly, as well as pilot and team crew id packets. Tsunami's Certification was declared official during their scan, which brought a bevy of cheers, at least temporarily taking minds off the boredom. (or nervousness in certain cases.)   
  
Then more waiting.. and.. yeah.. waiting..  
  
But, 'finally', they made their way into their assigned holding pen. There the shuttle opened it's cargo bay, and a waiting tractor beam pulled the team's mecha into place. The pilots and crew disembarked after the shuttle completed landing, and were met by a small flurry of local, a few international, and several colony newsreporters. After a few quick questions about names, home place, mecha name/designation, and a few dissuaded questions about secrets, the team got to work on the Unit, resetting all the race parameters and data links for race conditions.  
  
There, the final inclusion of a few special details and equipment, mostly due to weight stress G's on the planet's surface. A pair of gilded heat-glaze shields, a larger capacitor choke for handling the power stresses of the Hyperdrive Booster, as well as the finest racing class datalink chips for handling the rigors of race demands.   
  
The Computer core would see MUCH demand this day.  
  
Al and Tsui also were outfitted with the official racesuits. A pair of blue, green and white G-flight suits, with multiple hookups for oxygen, datalinks, and commlines. Aleaic was flabbergasted how ravishing Tsunami looked in her suit. Tsui just pecked Al on the nose for the compliment, before both heads back from the changing uniform barracks.   
  
They were in the middle of a series prerace mind focusing exercises with Kero and Alana, when a 'very' familiar womanly voice grabbed Al's wide eyed attention. "Mother!! Father!!"   
  
Off the far right, from a large dock Blasthatch, the Terran Ambassador, his wife, as well as all the Kerensky siblings stride with arms quite open.  
  
"Aleaic!" Jeain calls out, just before reaching Al and giving a large motherly hug. The rest, including Ketira whom slipped away after landing reach the two hugging family members.  
  
"Oh my Little Aly, you look so grown up! Oooooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!" *Smush, sqwench.. smush!!* "Ack! Mom.. mom, I need those ribs!"  
  
Mother and son pull away in a laughing embrace, then Terrai steps up and takes account of his son. "My, my. If I didn't know better, I'd think my son was doing something rather dangerous."  
  
Al chuckles lightly. "I thought you'd disapprove, so I did it in a fabulous fashion!" This gets a good laugh from Terrai. "HAH! Now I know I don't know you!" Father and son exchange hugs this time.  
  
Aleaic does the same for Hikara, Caladeni, Alusair in short order. They all giving quick jibs back and forth. Then attention turns to a beaming goddess.  
  
"So, this is the flower that plucked my son's roots." Terrai speaks thickly through his equally thick mustache and beard, both silvery-white, yet quite serenely as well. Terrai takes Tsunami's hands and bows, one returned very gracefully, the flightsuit gracefully following her curves.   
  
Al is caught looking a bit too much. "Careful lil bro.." Alusair nudges Al in the ribs as she speaks. "..your focus is off." ..Cal and Alusair giggle at Al's expense.   
  
Al though smiles.. "I know.." Aleaic more than willingly admits, taking Alusair by surprise. "Wow.. you've really fallen for her huh?" Alusair and Caladeni both ping Al slightly off tune.   
  
"Yes," Aleaic says, as he watches Jeain hug Tsunami like another daughter. "..I really have. She really changed me."   
  
"That's so cola, I wish I could fall in love like that.." Caladeni swoons, Alusair picks a good jab. "You aren't so lucky. Not like bro here, he didn't need to try so hard."  
  
"Like you have done well either sister!" Cal retorts. Hikara tries to stop this. "Now now.."  
  
Aleaic just shakes his head, that much hasn't changed. "Okay okay, let's not blow a capacitor you two.."  
  
"Yo Sophy!" Tasha yells, breaking the family moment off. "Yeah?"   
  
Tasha walks up, bows to the Ambassador and wife, and then walks up to Al, where Tsui has taken Caladeni's side. "The Angel's ethereal firmware is good to go, I'd thought you guys like to do a quick-mock.." Al nods.  
  
"How long we got till the race?" "Two hours. The guys are running the flush through the maneuvering systems, the core modules and final warm-up will come next."   
  
Al looks to his teammates. "Sounds like a good time to also test the reflex bindings, les they act up on reentries." Tasha nods as she yells back to remind the same to the team.  
  
"I see you youngsters have much to do." Terrai says, noting the activity, which impresses him with it's professionalism. "Yes sir, we're all excited that your son is racing for us." Tasha says simply and bluntly.  
  
Terrai then slits his eyes after this statement.  
  
"I heard the rumors about what happened to your primary pilot. If there is anything I can do to help.."  
  
"~ Ambassador, while the offer is impressive and flattering.. ~" Tsunami speaks for the team.. "~ ..we have agreed to race under our own terms, and ones your son laid out for us.. ~" Terrai turns fully to hear Tsui out.  
  
"~ ..we race for the honor of the Race, the Academy, and for ourselves. We cannot act honorably under less conditions. ~" Tsui smiles her usual confidence.  
  
"~ ..and this is how we will win. ~"  
  
Aleaic smiles proudly, Terrai though, gruffs before looking neutral. "Very well, as you wish. Just be warned for your sake, these races are usually full of types not as 'honorable' as your team and code..  
  
  
  
..the best advice is to take advantage of your gifts as evolved creatures, all the tools are there to achieve any goal you set.  
  
..and luck is also still a tool."  
  
"(See. I told you beloved..)" "(~ Indeed.. ~)"  
  
"Hey Al.." Hiwa grabs his attention..   
  
Aleaic nods to his family, and walks past Tasha, up to the mechanical systems specialist. "Yeah?"   
  
"Thought that would get your interest.. " Hiwa says, as she points over down the Docking Pens. Two Pen rows down, is the sight of a gold and black mecha unit, sleek and sharp looking, with a design almost the same as the Angel, minus the wing moniker. It is replaced by a set of long vector spines, at least seven of them in various angles, a few being moved in the stages of testing.  
  
"So.. that's the Rohak entry.." Aleaic coos in an impressed manner. "..though.." ..looking closer, as the structural framework is a bit 'too' familiar.. it doesn't take Al long to realize.  
  
"..those two bit swindlers, they stole our base frame.." Al says level, but with definite anger.  
  
"Yep, I thought there was something up with those cronies." Hiwa sarcastically comments.  
  
Tasha has taken interest in the direction of the discussion. "What's up you two?"   
  
While Tsui and Al's family discuss quietly, Tasha discovers the nasty surprise two Pens down.. Her response is.. "THOSE SWINE HEATHENS!!" ...nevermind..  
  
"Sempai, settle down.." Al turns, and vainly tries to calm his Sempai. "Settle DOWN Sophy!? They stole our data!!"  
  
As many of the family's heads turn at this spike in tone, Terrai walks up as the argument heats up.. "Problem mortals?"  
  
Aleaic pucks uncertainly at that question, while Hiwa speaks for a frazzled Tasha, who almost seems ready hush down and tear apart the Rohak entry.. "A bit inrace discussion.."   
  
"I don't BELIVE IT!! Those Gaijin derelicts stole our data!! Unoriginal impudent wretches!!!!!!!!!!" Hiwa tries to keep Tasha somewhat under wraps, as many passers by note the 'activity'.  
  
"My Sempai's mad Pop.." Bemusedly quips.  
  
"Noted.." Terrai looks down the bay at the object of the discussion, and with his own technical expertise, notes rather quickly what the other three know: "Those African types never play fair."  
  
"I do have to wonder what surprises that model of theirs actually has." Aleaic says next, meshing his two bits with his Father's..  
  
"I heard they are playing with Helium-3 Absorption technology." Hiwa says.  
  
"Isn't that, that special fuel only found on lunar worlds?" Al looks at the technician. Terrai speaks next. "Indeed, the technology is touted as much as the Vacuum engine you guys have.   
  
..many of the other competitors have decided to take a route with known 'popular' theorems, of existing power generation sources, and I believe, with certain accuracy, you ladies and gents are the only ones with Vacuum engines, not very many think this Vacuum source is real. A pity."  
  
Aleaic suprises everyone, even his father with his burst of laughter. "Then a bunch of pilots are going to eat trunked-fiber about the time we reach Mars orbit. Fuel 'definitely' won't be our problem." Al then looks cock eyed at his Father.  
  
"..and you mean to tell me MIT and the Brits are going with the African's? Dang.." Terrai sighs.. "Indeed, it defies logic." ..and shakes his head.  
  
Al shrugs. "Well, when everyone follows the sheep.."  
  
Tasha manages to recompose herself. "Yeah, well we tried to buy a model from Cairo, but those dammed Rohak found out and blocked the sale from us, citing 'copyright' issues.   
  
..dammed Gaijin.."   
  
Terrai nods to the Tekomi Sempai. "Yes, I had read about that on the Supernet newscasts." Terrai responds back with.  
  
"Don't worry dad, Helium-3 isn't efficient enough for high speed races, everyone thinks it's great because of the cost recoupments. The Vacuum System is only expensive because of popular demand, or lack thereof.   
  
..I hate sheep flocks."  
  
Terrai laughs out a good thick bellyful before SLAPPING his son in the back. "So you did learn all those lessons about studying your opponents, that excuse about terminal studies didn't hold up eh?"  
  
Aleaic just puts his arms behind his head and chuckles in embarrassment. "Aw, dad.." This causes Terrai to laugh louder.   
  
Aleaic then gets an idea.. a risky one. "Tasha, keep up with the preflight.   
  
Want to take a walk with me Father?"  
  
Terrai raises an eyebrow at this 'suggestion'. "Oh? I guess talking with competitors is allowed.. but only up to fifteen minutes before the race."   
  
"Indeed? I guess we should be hospitable.."  
  
Jeain and Tsunami meanwhile, are speaking about typical (mortal) womanly stuff, when they note Aleaic and Terrai heading off.. "Now what are they up to?"  
  
"~ I wouldn't worry, they're just looking around.. ~" Tsunami says, her mind aware of Al's. Jeain looks back at the goddess. "If you say so, I just hope my husband doesn't get emotional again, I know him.."  
  
"~ Then we hold another thing in common.. ~" The two giggle long and openly..  
  
----------------------  
  
*Pen B-7.. under gaze..*  
  
The two, Father and Son, on their short jaunt, speaking with other pilots and techs, not asking anything important other than 'how's your day' and 'have a good race' sort of quips.   
  
That is until this particular holding pen, where they are looking from afar. "Oh yeah, they mooched us.." Al comments, Father only coughs..  
  
"Is there a problem?" The two turn to face a lanky African type, with a less than appreciable smirk on his face. The first thought that runs through both of the Kerensky's minds is: 'disrepute arse.'  
  
"Oh no, just taking a look at the competition for the first time. My first race you know.." Al says simply.  
  
"Take my advice, quit.."  
  
Aleaic's interested demeanor drops some.. "Pardon?"  
  
"I'm surprised you fools actually got that thing working, but even more they found a deadpan and slut to fly it."  
  
..and then it drops like LEAD.. "..what the heck is your problem!" "Son.."  
  
The insolent chides after, apparently not caring for the rules about elders. "Oh no, let the twerp fight his own battles, or does the kid need his famous father as a shield?"  
  
"I 'beg' your pardon young one?" Aleaic cuts his father's growing fume off.. "Hey! How do you know about that?"  
  
"Oh, after we learned who was replacing that poor pilot that had that... 'accident'.. We made sure to know everything..  
  
..trust us, you don't want to win this race. You don't even want to enter it."  
  
Aleaic fights his own battle, calmly.. "And who is us? The Academy? Or is it more?" Al says with eyes slit.  
  
"I am not privy to tell secrets, all you need to know, is that your pretty little thing won't like being with us when you lose today.."  
  
..at least it was calm.. "EXCUSE ME!?"  
  
The African throws his hands up in mock fear.. "Oh nono.. 'Nothing' like that. At least nothing they wouldn't do.."  
  
"Tell me, who is the name of this that I call opponent? SO I can carve it onto my mecha when we 'do' win?" Al steely says next, as Terrai does indeed allow his son to fight his own battle.  
  
"Stupid child. The names Satonis, and you won't have a chance to remember that name, you'll be a uranium pile when this over with...!"  
  
"Okay you two.." A third party enters the fray, a race official. "Let's keep this civil.."  
  
"Yeah, remind me to stick to honorable pilots to talk to.." Satonis doesn't seem to faze under Al's remark, he only waves bye-bye in a jerk like manner.   
  
Aleaic and Terrai retreat from this poor atmosphere in a similar mood. "How do people like that still exist? Sempai is a serene deity in comparison........"  
  
"Now, all creatures come in all types, not all a shade of heavenly." Terrai says, furling his hair. Al half considers to himself the 'heavenly' part.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
The two Kerensky's turn to meet a similar African type. A female this time, with long braided hair and a apparently much more enjoyable disposition, not to mention aura of such.  
  
"Whom you may be milady?" Terrai asks simply.  
  
"I'm sorry about how my co-pilot acted back there, I'm Michelle, and I don't approve with what has been going on.." The Rohak female sighs.  
  
"Exactly what part Madame?" Terrai continues to ask, as Al looks on.  
  
"I know what's been going on, but with all the talk of race sponsorships and this military contract. Well, I wish I could say we were more than a little foolish.." Aleaic knows this is the time to shut one's trap.. (before Pop shuts it for him..) "I see.." Is all Terrai comments.  
  
"..well, I still wish you two a safe race. But I also have interests at stake, and I will defend those, in the same vein I would expect you to milady.." Al then says, saying his peace.  
  
Michelle only coughs lightly, and rubs her chin.. "Then so be it.. a good race to you then.." ..she then turns around and heads back to the Rohak pen.  
  
"If I may say.. not all things burn in a fire, and sometimes it's the better things that survive."  
  
"Yeah Pop," Aleaic just sighs thickly.. "..I'm getting depressed by all this, I need a quick drink......"  
  
Terrai LAUGHS loudly at this, and takes his son in a tight shoulder hug, heading towards the refreshment area.  
  
-----------------  
  
*Twenty minutes to go..*  
  
"It went great, the new holo routine held up under the special protocols.."  
  
"Great Sophy, we're setting all parameters now.."  
  
Despite the tension, Tsunami serenely helped calm those nerves, while Terrai got a slightly different tact from a rather less than impressed Jeain. The only real cure for all this was to throw themselves into the final prerace checks.  
  
Tsunami and Aleaic then ran three separate test runs with the final holo-software, making the systems strain themselves as realistically as possible. The sight of the Angel wings fluttering around violently got a number of the other nearby pitcrew's attentions. The sight of them flexing to full spread, with the SHARP sound like of multiple swords unsheathing made a few duck for cover.  
  
But show off time was over, now it's time to race.................  
  
"How's the new dynamic inertia struts Tsui?" "~ All A-ok.. I think we're ready! ~"  
  
"Hope so, I want this just to start already.." Al sighs out, his nervousness creeping back in.  
  
Just then, a loud warning tone sounds throughout the massive hanger bay. Then the voice of Race Control bellows and echoes over the Hangar Intercom. "[~ All non-personnel and civilians, please begin exiting, race pre-countdown will begin in five minutes! ~]" The message repeats three more times to give full effect.   
  
Al gulps and looks at Tsui. "This is it love.."  
  
Both can feel their hearts beating faster, but a yell from below gives them repose. "Son!!"  
  
Aleaic sees his family, still there since they arrived, now with a retreating band of dignitaries. Al yells down as repulsors on the mecha whine louder. "Yes Father?!"  
  
"I'm proud of you, give them hell.."   
  
That and his Father's thumbs up sign, a rather ancient, yet recognizable sign of confidence gives Al pause, and then a return thumbs up.. "We will!"  
  
"~ Come on Al.. ~" Tsunami chides, giving Jeain a wink.. "You take care of each other out there!" Jeain says, with Tsui and Al nodding.  
  
Aleaic smiles before beginning locking in.. but a last yell from Mother gets his attention..  
  
".. and make sure your undergarments are clean!!!!!!!"  
  
Aleaic, seething with embarrassment, can only wave meekly as his family slinks out of sight.. "..is it too late to be an orphan?"  
  
"~ Now now.. ~"  
  
"Yeah.. right.. Sempai!!" Aleaic says, bending out the left of the cockpit and yelling down.  
  
The team is buttoning up all exterior contacts, everything has been triple checked. "All good to go Sophy, give those Gaijin one for me!!"  
  
Al laughs, and the two exchange salutes, as well as thumbs up, the same between Tsui and Tasha, before the team begins their retreat to where the pit crew and support observation lounges are, some ten levels upon the observation exterior.  
  
Then, as the initial sounds of the roar of the engines start up, the Angel's cockpit hatch encloses with a mechanical thud. Several magnetic seal latches hiss as it locks down. Al then looks at his compatriot. "Well, we're finally alone.."  
  
"~ How sweet.. ~" Tsui chimes, as she works over the system diagnostics.  
  
"Heh.. Oh, no problem.." Al says, hitting the secondary prefire engine igniters.. "..only the hopes of an entire nation riding on our abilities. That's all.."  
  
"~ Nothing new to me love.. ~" Tsui says, next setting the navigational protocol fixes.   
  
Aleaic laughs, finishing second staging preflight rounds, the sound of the engines now really turning over, as well as the capacitors for the new and race minted engine whining to life.   
  
Only a single button remains to fully ignite them, and that's left to the actual start of the race.  
  
All electronics, communications, sensors, visuals, network, computer, holo-ethereal, power, maneuver, thrust, targeting, back-up's, even the food synthesizer, all hum to full life, as the magnetic sounds of the power feed coupler cables snap off from the sides of the behemoth outside. Then the two latch on their race helmets, each checking each others seal. Then a quick comm check between the two and their team control center.  
  
Next, a Race Controller comms the Race participants, setting race control frequency, while the headphones blare with hundreds of intermittent channels, but the only ones important are the team and control frequencies. "Okay.. Set 00.07.231 Hertz.. give the call signs."  
  
Tsunami does so..... and a IFF code comes back, a random code set, only they can have one, and it's not duplicable. (Even with special electronics..)  
  
"~ Everything is set.. ~"   
  
"Alright.. giving signal to have Pen rotate for Launch."  
  
The 47 launch pens turn at their own rate of speed and upon readiness, two are slower than the rest, but all make the turn and sit ready.  
  
"Now for the pre-race control announcement, and.. off we go.." Al says, checking his and Tsui's suit seal latches quickly. Tsui checks the lines to their suits and ensures perfect running order.  
  
It's a short wait, as they listen to team communications, as well as listen to well wishers blanket the non-authorized freqs. The team comms stay down for the moment.  
  
"..if we ever hear from them........"  
  
Tsunami looks over at her nervous companion, and slightly giggles.. "~ Your mother was correct.. ~"   
  
"Eh?" Aleaic responds from under his helmet, as the feeds from tactical sensors lightly play across from all around his helmet visor.  
  
"~ You do tend to be sarcastic when you are nervous.. ~" Aleaic can't hide his blush from under his visor.. "~ ..it is something we'll have to work on, we can't have you nervous at every major event we attend to. ~"  
  
Aleaic feels like a miniature sun under his helmet, and tries vainly to keep from stuttering..  
  
..and is completely unprepared, when his helmet is then pulled off, and met with a full force kiss, the fire from it makes Aleaic drain all senses for a few oblivious instants.  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Team Angel Observation Box, Tekomi Control..*  
  
The Kerensky Family reaches this zone from a special turbo lift, one that only accepts codes from family, team, and friends. Inside, they find many of the Tekomi students, and race engineers, along with all of Tsunami's 'family', all either looking out viewports, listening to race control, looking at race data-terminals, or at the many view screens of remote visual feeds of each obstacle course, and of the planets themselves.  
  
But a few are focused on one certain screen at the moment..  
  
"We miss anything guys?" Keturia asks for his family, whom are following her towards the viewports..   
  
"Oh, just a little prerace celebration it seems.."  
  
"Huh?" Ket responds to Hiwa's strange ping. "~ Our Sister is helping your brother to settle in it seems.. ~" Tenchi speaks from behind Ket, guiding her attention to the prementioned screen, of the interior of the Angel..  
  
"Oh my.."  
  
The rest of the family catches on.. "Son!" Jeain yelps.  
  
"Wow.. bro's not the one in control there.." Caladeni giggles.. prior to an admonishment from Mother..   
  
"Well, my son should be in the proper mindset now.." Terrai looks, his head at an angle. Just then, race control opens up on all freqs.  
  
"WHOA!! Get their attention!! Hey! HEY HEY!!" Hiwa screams into a mike, YANKED away from a now semi-choking Tora!  
  
--------------------  
  
*Cockpit..*  
  
They are into the kiss so much, that they nearly miss Hiwa's SCREAMS over the mikes from their respective helmets.   
  
"*wumphh!* T..Tsu..TSUI!"  
  
Tsunami finally realizes what is happening.. "~ Oh my, I did it again.. ~"  
  
Aleaic and Tsunami both chuckle as they replace their helmets, both getting an earful from Hiwa, before tuning the race control freq. "That kiss was more painful than I thought.."   
  
Tsunami only giggles..  
  
"[[~ .....contestants attention.. All contestants.. Please queue to the following information..  
  
..know that Comet Type 6, or the Unis Comet is now a valid race obstacle. It is designation V-C4, and must be run prior to departure for Mars Area 4.  
  
..gravitational flux between Mercury and Sol is Level 3, minor flares are expected, ensure shielding is at optimum.   
  
..Solar Wind Flux is at Level 2 for the race duration, for the Inner Planets....  
  
..obstacle M-G2 is confirmed Laser Hot, confirm: Hot.. ~]]" Aleaic groans at this. "Make sure the target computer is up, *sigh* just hope it doesn't load down the computer." Tsunami nods and begins the necessary checks.  
  
"[[~ ..Hyperboosters are set green for Alpha, set for Alpha, manual docking is permitted. ~]]" Aleaic HOOTS at this, apparently pleased.  
  
"That I was hoping for. Tasha will hate me for this, but Kero's tactics will come in nicely now."  
  
Tsunami smiles over, as she sets the targeting computer parameters.   
  
"[[~ All Area obstacles must be cleared within 2:30, the Interdictor fields are set after this allotment.   
  
..know that Luna is experiencing minor electro-magnetic flux, set discriminators to counter these effects.   
  
..all units begin IFF code confirmation, now.............. ~]]"  
  
Aleaic hits his IFF signal generator, and receives a proper return. Tsunami then announces the targeting computer is functional, not mentioning that she's got a small Spell in place to prevent software conflicts.  
  
"[[~ Good luck to all racers, race with honor and determination. ~]]" Then the usual invocations, anthems of the Terran Union, last minute well-wishes and catcalls, before all non-freqs. are jammed, leaving only the control, team, and emergency freqs.  
  
Then the race countdown timer begins to beep.. one minute..  
  
"~ Can I ask a question? ~" Tsunami asks with a look.  
  
"Shoot T.." Tsunami giggles a tick. "~ Um, how come you were mad about the target computer ruling? ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at Tsui pensively. "Despite everything we've done, we just were too worried about overloading the core. We just don't know how it will hold up under everything that's about to happen.. *thirty seconds..*  
  
..it's that all the simulators warned of overload, especially with being so close to Mercury, AND with that solar flare warning.  
  
..it's going to be close.."  
  
*Twenty..*  
  
"~ What about the booster ruling? ~" Asking about his glee with it.. "You'll see when we get to it..  
  
..the Comet will be our ante."  
  
*Ten..*  
  
"~ Here we go.. ~"  
  
*Eight..*  
  
"Set all dampers.."  
  
*Six..*  
  
"~ Set.. ~"  
  
"Let's win this.."  
  
*Four.....   
  
Three.....  
  
Two.....  
  
One................ LAUNCH!!!!!!!!*  
  
The roar is tremendous.....  
  
With a staggered launch pattern of three seconds per Pen, and ordered by Bay Number, the mecha launch one by one, letting their thrusters pull full burn as they launch, easily smacking 8 G's at the get go.  
  
Fifteen seconds into the ignition start, Angel finally ERUPTS out of it's Pen, unknowing of the cheers it's launch leaves in it's wake. The launch is a major rush, which easily surpasses the rush from the shuttle launch. But instinct from three weeks of intense training kicks in, as Aleaic wrenches control from basic inertia.   
  
"Well, that was fun.." Al breathes heavily.  
  
"~ Wow.. ~" ..likewise.  
  
Al looks the displays over in their glass cockpit. "How's the coolant level?"  
  
"~ 0.7 nominal, everything is green.. ~"  
  
"Good, one less worry, for now.." Tsunami giggles again, keeping Al's spirits from souring, not a very hard task.  
  
The focus is on flying fast and efficient, as Angel starts to settle into race speed. The first immediate goal is Luna, where the orbital race gantry complex holds the Hyperboosters.   
  
The initial race is hard moving, as many mecha move to jockey for position immediately, Aleaic puts Angel in a comfortable 11th place, content to conserve for the long haul. But there are special bonuses for placing well at each junction, the complex being the initial junction. Small monetary and race specials, enhancements to give a team a possible jump on other units.  
  
Being in 11th isn't as far back as it seems, and Aleaic plans on being within the first five..  
  
----------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control Box.. 30 minutes into the race..*  
  
"Looking good Angel.." Hiwa confides over comm, seeing their unit has moved up to seventh, only ten minutes from the complex. "~ Is there any word from the Europa entry? ~" Sasami asks with Ryo-ohki on her head mewing along, worried as the particular subject had fallen far back before it's core dumped, and the crew had to eject.  
  
"Crews got to them just a minute ago Sasami, don't worry, they're fine." Sasami smiles in relief at Sora. Ryo-ohki meows contentedly also to Sora, whom giggles.  
  
"How's bro's unit looking?" Hikara then speaks, looking over Fat Dal's shoulder, and wishing she hadn't immediately.. (smell..) "The chap is doing fine, so 'you' don't worry chicka.."   
  
Hikara bristles under this descriptiveness, but withholds any comment.  
  
"Doing fine Angel, keep it up.. and no kissing.." Hiwa chides..  
  
------------------  
  
*Luna, surface.*  
  
As the racers reach the complex well above, below them, the presence of a individual invisible to mortal eyes makes it's way along the surface, and then deep into it. She has blue hair, flowing all around her, dressed in the attire of a Gray Angel, her less than lustrous wings fluttering behind her. She easily bypasses the present security barrier, a dimensional layer just outside of perception for mortals.   
  
Here, the depths of the Luna Dungeon are seen..  
  
For thousands of years, over many countless dimensions, this has been the primary area to incarcerate those that have instituted gregarious actions against the whole that is the institution that is Heaven, and of against Earth as a consequence. Not because they are necessarily evil, but because they act in ways that intent on forcing a new world or existence upon what they see as weak, useless, unnecessary, or simply unfit.  
  
This is where the brand of good is tarnished too far, and their eternal sentence of living with their crime.  
  
Currently, the Gray Angel agent has taken upon this task from pair of such, to release the only one they see as appropriate to their plans.  
  
The woman floats along, atmosphere a useless, needless commodity to her. It doesn't take long to locate the appropriate seal lock. A massive Level 20 Class, almost the harshest type seal ever used to imprison a Dimensional.  
  
"~ You pulled a big job in the past, master was correct.. ~" Looking at the very name of the seal, the powerful lock runes run across, and a name is inscribed in supremely ancient inscriptions.   
  
"~ Trakalin................. ~"  
  
She acts quickly, fighting past the Program Shield in place, using her Hex enhancements, and soon, the task is done..  
  
..and.. as the release of the imprisoned, gives a sense of consciousness once more.. or for once in a 'very' long time.  
  
"~ I see, then the time has come.. ~" ..a male voice of ancient tone speaks from the tiny form he's imprisoned in.  
  
"~ My masters have decided it is time.. but you know what it is we face.. ~" ..the blue haired Angel of the Fallen says level.  
  
"~ I know.. my body is shattered, an I require your form to continue my work. ~" It is as per usual in cases like this, a Level 17 non-lifeform, but this one is hexed even further, with a permanent mortality enchantment, or at least permanent to Dimensionals, not to similar fallen.....  
  
"~ We risk permanent Absolution by doing this task.. ~" "~ Your pain is what will allow us to challenge that very danger, and succeed.   
  
..and give us both what we crave. ~"  
  
The blue mane takes hold of the tiny shell, and embraces it to her being..  
  
..a 'feeling' from above grabs both attentions. "~ I sense them.. ~"  
  
"~ And that will, indeed be sure, be our catalyst in the coming future, but not this day.. ~" The lifeform speaks, sensing even more than the Angel.  
  
With that, they both vanish well before the Seraphim guard arrives.  
  
----------------------  
  
*Gantry Complex... 45 minutes into race..*  
  
"Locking on.. now!" A thick thud/click sounds in the cockpit, as their assigned Hyperbooster latches on tight.  
  
"~ Seal good, temperature of core leveling for jump.. ~" Tsui says, her eyes fixed on the sensors. "Now we find out if those Sims were on the credit."  
  
They had managed to arrive fourth, after an impressive gravity swing around Luna that all the racers had to take, and then a swift move to pass the fifth place of Mars Institute of Technology.  
  
They arrived and got a hopefully good shot at the remaining boosters, the booster itself was a basic scaled down Hyperdrive unit, with structural clamps that wrapped around the legs and waist of the mecha, with magnetic seals that set all the appropriate hardpoints with coolant, and datalink lines, snaked to connection points by the external sensors. They then merged the Vacuum generator to the cycler of the booster.   
  
The wings then were locked into place, making the whole structure look like one giant bullet. They had just begun to pull away from the complex just as the hardpoints set closed.  
  
When Tsunami felt something.. if for a brief instant. "Tsui?" Aleaic notes her reaction immediately.  
  
"~ I...... I think......  
  
..I just felt something down there.. ~" Aleaic looks at the sensor displays. "Huh.. I'm detecting that magnetic disturbance that was reported, there was a spike just a moment ago..  
  
..it could be just the magnetic field of the moon.."  
  
Tsunami looks uncertain, but a readout klaxon breeps to life. "~ Oh.. uh, the energy displacement between us and the booster is optimum. We can jump at anytime. ~"  
  
Aleaic is unsatisfied.. "Are you okay? If it's your proximity to magnetic fields." Tsunami takes heart Aleaic's worry, but.. "~ No.. I am fine beloved, I will be okay.. ~" Just then, the team freq. breeps..  
  
"Yeah?" Al responds. ":: We just noticed Tsunami's heart rate jump, is she okay? ::" Hiwa asks with concern over the comm. "*Hot mike..* Yes, she is fine, she was too captivated by the moon. No problems.."  
  
Tsunami looks at Al rashly, ready to counter this 'diagnosis', but.. "*Closed Mike..* If you're fine, don't let them worry, I won't. I trust you my love.."  
  
Tsunami's heat skips a beat for a second, being called 'my love' took all the argument out of her "~ I am fine.. ~" Tsunami finally speaks back.  
  
"*Hot mike* All good to go, we're going to jump anytime now.. out.."  
  
Hiwa responds similar before Aleaic and Tsunami turn to the jump.   
  
Two minutes later, they jump, now in sixth due to the minor crisis.  
  
----------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control Box........... four hours into the race.*  
  
Most everyone has settled down into the long race mode. Many are quietly discussing, sleeping, or keeping track of race statistics. The race has passed Venus, and is close to reaching Mercury, in ten minutes, everything will pick up again.  
  
Even the cabbits are busy chatting in the meows of cabbit tongue, as they much happily on a large carrot supply.   
  
..another three teams have dropped at this point, but no casualties. "I keep forgetting to take this part of the race into account." Terrai speaks quietly, his eyes closed.   
  
"{~ Hey old man.. ~}" Terrai looks up to see Ryoko with a bottle of whiskey, (can't live on sake` alone..)  
  
"I see you're in the proper spirit. May I.." Ryoko is surprised by Terrai's offer, but grabs a second glass for himself, filled halfway.  
  
"{~ I.. I must say.. sir.. ~}" Ryoko stutters, being near a mortal that all too much reminds her of Father. "{~ ..that I am impressed with how your son is performing. ~}"  
  
"Considering this is his first race, I am as well.." Terrai says with a sip.  
  
Ryoko semi-corrects.. "{~ No.. I mean, h-how he has behaved during the time we've lived with him. I have to say I was angry when I met him, and moreso after.. well..  
  
..anyway, I have grown to respect your son and his abilities, he reminds me of Tenchi, and I hope he does as well in the future. ~}"  
  
Terrai, not knowing Ryoko much, can tell THAT took a lot to say that much. An impressive feat to say the least. "I thank you, for helping take care of my son.  
  
..he has grown more than I actually expected of him." Terrai then leans forward, making Ryoko really sweat.  
  
"..but enough of that, your 'real' reason for talking to me, Tenchi isn't responding to you.. yes?"  
  
Ryoko reacts somewhere between a blush, and a groan. "{~ Long story.. ~}"  
  
"Long time to talk.."  
  
Ryoko won't slitter out of this one..  
  
"Hey, they made Mercury.." Hiwa calls out.. Ryoko's saved..  
  
..for now..  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Mercury orbit........ 4 hours, 10 minutes..*  
  
"That's it, Mercury."  
  
They flash out of Hyper-mode, into the blinding glare of the sun, now filling the cockpit screens. The screens opaque to counter the glare. "~ It's so barren.. ~"  
  
Al concentrates on the shielding sensors for a moment.. "..and it also has the heaviest deposits of darmuantium, more than Earth at the moment. And they don't need rings to process, the whole thing is a vacuum."  
  
Tsunami turns the subject back to the race. "~ Impressive.. We are in fourth place love. ~" Aleaic lets out a shrill whistle. "Sixth to Fourth, dang we got a good booster, what's the core temperature?"  
  
"~ Um.. 1.2 nominal, we can release the Hyper-unit now. ~" "Do it, we have to run the gauntlet fast!"  
  
A massive magnetic hiss, as the booster is released about at the proper designation point, where it will orbit until pickup. Almost as soon as it releases, Aleaic pours the thrusters on, even slightly scraping the legs in his haste. "Sorry.."  
  
"~ I'm reading two units already near the surface. ~"   
  
"Crud stick, hold onto your kabosticks." Aleaic shunts much energy from reserves to press the thrusters as much as he can, at this point stress isn't an issue.   
  
It takes a good three minutes to reach the obstacle course, where one has already cleared it, with one target missed.  
  
"How's your aim?" Al says suddenly..  
  
"~ Depends, why? ~"  
  
"The course ahead is a twin challenge, we have to navigate fast through multiple rings, about thirty or so, while shooting at fixed sensors on those same rings, and to boot, a single free floater will be out, it's worth ten minutes off the timer.  
  
..problem is, I can't hit the broadside of a hovertank to save my life."  
  
"~ I think I can handle that. ~" "Good, I can do the sweet moves to save time, be sharp if you can."  
  
Angel meanwhile, screams 'very' close to the surface of the burnt gray world, as small domes of the mining areas can be seen, as well as the occasional onlooker inside. Tsunami can't help but wave out..  
  
..then they are on top of it.  
  
"It's a glowing target, just worry about those, and not me or what I'm going to do." "~ Right love. ~"  
  
A few seconds later, they reach the first rings, and Angel SCREAMS through it, trying to feel the angle of the rings and adjust at cutting edge angles. Tsunami's task turns to the targeting, and she sees them almost upon entering, a flashing series of blue and red alternating strobe sensors. The first shot is off, but the next connects, just as Al pilots Angel through the third ring it was attached to, the next seven rings see four more targets, all cleared.  
  
But Al NEARLY misses a turn and over corrects, only a GORGEOUS shot by Tsui nabs the next target in time.  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control...*  
  
"HOLY!!" Tora screams out, as Tsui's miracle shot connects. "Damn that was close, damn you Sophy!" Tasha both praises and curses the appropriate pilot.   
  
For much of the remainder of the run, they see near perfect flying and PERFECT shooting, Tsunami is making perfect hits. Then they ALL shriek as Al is forced to twist on axis to make the nineteenth gate as Tsui NAILS the special target, just as Al thrusts and BARELY makes the ring, as Tsui just hits the target on THAT ring.   
  
Tasha has a mini-stroke. "Those two are even MORE hardwired than you two are Kero!!!!!"  
  
Kero, the veteran of many such close calls, forces a laugh out.. "I told them.. I TOLD them!!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Twenty-seventh ring..*  
  
"~ Target! Got it! ~" Just as the laser pastes the last target.  
  
"There, ABOVE!! ABOVE!!"   
  
Aleaic holler towards twelve o'clock high sees a SECOND 'barely' visible free target..  
  
"~ It's too high!! ~"  
  
Aleaic thinks fast, the target is positioned RIGHT on top of the last ring, and it won't count if they pass though the last ring!!  
  
And the Twenty-ninth ring is SMACK next to it..  
  
..an impossible shot at their speed..  
  
"~ I can do it.. just get me a shot love!! ~"  
  
Aleaic only runs at the last ring pair at FULL burn.. they can't lose time now, the third place craft from the Rohak team has been through already, and this target is a one time only target for the ENTIRE field!!  
  
"Steady!! And............ NOW!!!"  
  
Aleaic WRENCHES Angel into a upside-down twist position, and the twenty-ninth ring is passing..  
  
"~ SHOT!! ~"  
  
Two quick burst, and..  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control...*  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?!" Caladeni shouts, stepping her words all over Sister's.   
  
Tasha, meanwhile, RENDERS her hair out at this sight before them all.. "THAT!! THAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And then a sensor BLARES!!  
  
Hiwa jumps to look.. "What in thunder?" Everyone looks anxiously, and..  
  
"What the?" Hiwa looks back, as Angel launches off at FULL speed.. "They just got twenty minutes removed from their timer!!"  
  
"HUH!?" Many retort!  
  
"~ But how? ~" Kiyone stamps out..  
  
"The special target! I KNEW it!!" Kero suddenly pulls Alana into a spinning hug!! Everyone looks at a suddenly bolsterous Kero and a surprised Alana, before the latter pulls away.. "What are you TALKING about!?"  
  
Kero looks into Alana's eyes.. "You mean you forgot the Special Stealth target!?" Alana looks at Kero like he's deranged. "That? That was a target from two years ago! How could it..........  
  
..oh................... OH!!!!!!!!" ..she says with realization.  
  
"''WHAT!?''" Tasha rips the air with.. "What are you two hacking ABOUT?!?"  
  
Kero looks back at his Sempai. "The twenty-third race, two years ago, remember that stuff about a special target that the race officials installed? It was supposed to be a super hard target to find..   
  
..and the reward still attached to it. Remember?" Alana looks at Kero with astonished stupor. "But that was a one race deal, right? ........uh............. right?"  
  
"What do you think?" Kero says simply. "I remember that!! I read the target was permanent until shot down!!" Sora then says, with an 'eureka' façade.  
  
"You mean to tell us, they REALLY shaved thirty minutes off the timer!?" ..the bonus twenty added to the ten gained from the perfect score on the course.  
  
The surprise is reciprocated as the announcers covering the race announce the SHOCK of the race, and it's not even halfway over! The time reward means a jump from fourth to second for Team Angel. The news sends the Tekomi camp SCREAMING in joy.  
  
Temporally..  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Mercury, farside.... 4 hours, 56 minutes..*  
  
"~ Problem.. ~"  
  
Aleaic immediately looks over.. "Crud.."  
  
The indicator for magnetic containment for the generator is reading 6.7 off nominal. "That magnetic storm the sun gave off, it's playing havoc. "~ I'm sorry, I should have warned you.. ~"  
  
Aleaic sighs and keep cool. "No prob, it'll go away when we get to the booster, it's this planet's gravity, it's so affected by the sun, it's no wonder it happened, and with all that concentration."  
  
Angel is riding slightly slower with the time reward news, which they both celebrated, by Al ripping his helmet off, kissing Tsui on her helmet, and SMACKING it back on..  
  
..scraping his ear. It'll hurt later.  
  
Then the news of the reactor containment, added to the worries of the computer core stress levels.  
  
The feeling of a ancient circus tightrope comes to Al's mind, one Tsunami asks about furtively. "Um, later.. where's the next course?"  
  
"~ Two minutes away, I've locked down the targeting computer. ~" "Keep it on standby, I bet there's more suprises ahead."  
  
Just then, a large object FLASHES past their viewports, as a mecha literally careens past the Angel's viewscreens!! Al YANKS Angel Nadir and left.  
  
"What the HELL!?!"  
  
---------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control.....*  
  
"I knew they'd try something!!" Tasha mashes though her teeth..  
  
Most the rest look on as Angel pulls hard downward..  
  
----------------------  
  
*Angel..*  
  
"Selfish moron.." Aleaic says through his teeth.  
  
"~ Are you alright Al?! ~" Tsui asks in worry. "Yes, I'm fine.."  
  
Aleaic trails the retreating mecha with daggers.. "..they.. they came back just to spite us."  
  
Aleaic looks over the systems.. "Huh.. Huh!? How.. DAMN!! They scrambled the nav-program!!"  
  
Tsunami looks over the now scrambled directional fix systems. "~ I can fix it.. ~"   
  
"Err............ alright, look after the systems, I can handle the next run myself.   
  
..and use those new nano-droids to repair anything else needed, do the containment field while you're at it."  
  
"~ I'm on it! ~"  
  
The next few minutes are 'tense', as Angel approaches and makes it's run through the next course, a series of interconnected mirrors. That made maneuvering difficult, with all the false images to run, and he only had his eyes alone, which lost them precious time. Tsunami manages to fix the program code, but it takes time to reload, and by the time they clear the run, they are in third place overall.  
  
"Crud, I thought they would cause this.."  
  
Just then, a strange coded message comes in on the directional comm-laser feed.. "What the?"   
  
":: Drop out now, or the next accident will be your lives.. ::"  
  
For once, Tsunami's anger is as deep as Aleaic's.. "~ Now I know what Father warned me about..   
  
..should we tell the others? ~"  
  
"No.. " Aleaic looks thoughtful.. "..we'll deal with them, though they will learn about it anyway after all this." Al turns to the repairs.  
  
"..how's the upload?"  
  
"~ 67 percent.. ~" Aleaic curses this. "It won't be ready if..  
  
..shut down the auto systems, divert all available memory to the upload, and kill the unneeded power and memory systems for the moment.." Tsunami begins to do so, and then looks back.. "~ ..but without the systems, we won't be able to dock automatically..   
  
Al smirks. "I don't intend to, use only the power needed to attach clamps and hardpoints.   
  
..we need to get time back, AND get those idiots back where it actually hurts.." Aleaic then has a hurt look.  
  
"..I'm surprised though, that that Michelle pilot would do such a thing."  
  
Tsunami simply remains quiet, concentrating on her tasks. Most of the mentioned systems are in standby by the time they reach the now littered drop point for the Hyperboosters.  
  
"Where we at?"  
  
"~ 96 percent, it's going to be close.. ~" "Agreed.." ..said with apprehension..   
  
Just then, two objects move from the closing cluster ahead, and another jumps. "We've no time, hold on!"  
  
Aleaic throws the mecha into a hard speed burst, and then a tight radius turn, finally using the braking thrusters to halt forward movement, but keeping momentum towards their booster..  
  
..very 'fast'!!  
  
"~ 98 percent! ~" "Hold on!! Hold on!!"  
  
Angel comes within 100 feet of the booster, before Al hits the braking thrusters again, this time HARD. The mecha just barely comes into contact with the booster, when the nav-computer reinitializes, and the hardpoints literally are slammed into place.  
  
..it all happens within a few, miracle micro-seconds. And it's no spell, it's absolutely DUMB arse luck! "~ We.. we did it!! ~"  
  
"We're OUTTA here!!"  
  
One minute later, they are so gone..  
  
----------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control.... 5 hours, 23 minutes..*  
  
Another run of boredom, this time thankfully to recover from the events of the Mercury run. "Man, this is fun.." Tasha says, holding an ice pack on her head, being fanned by her lackeys..   
  
"~ What's the scoop now? ~" Washu says, sitting at a high table, on a stool, munching on a strawberry rice cake.  
  
"Dead even at third with Rohak.. Time wise, that booster is something else." Sora says with a flat tone.  
  
"~ How come they didn't get disqualified? ~" Washu asks, wiping some crumbs from her mouth. The two Class-Two's are playing vacuum cleaners below her.  
  
"Race officials chalked that up as an 'unforeseen' accident, and the fact that our guys didn't lodge a protest.."   
  
"Unforeseen my fanny! I'd thrown them cheats into a singularity if I could.." Hiwa spites towards the monitors, now only showing 29 teams, as the first Interdiction cut out nearly a third of the field, though two more fell out due to more engine problems.   
  
The Helium-3 drives were performing to form, by Tekomi's standards, though the ones in front seemed okay at the present. The one that worried Tekomi was of course Rohak's.. they probably had a reliable unit, though the leader from Silicon Valley Institute was running fine, theirs a more common Fusion-Induction Drive.   
  
At least someone had faith in standard, current technology.  
  
It came down to whose engine was strongest, and Fusion seemed in the lead.  
  
At least until they got to Venus.  
  
------------------------  
  
*Venus Space.. 5 hours, 31 minutes..*  
  
"There.."   
  
Finally away from the hell that was Mercury, and now, the glory of the Venus. More than easily visible is the Sakuya Garden, with most of the terraformed world, meshed in greens and browns, with large streaks of blue, where oceans are forming for the first time. There are areas of the original cloudy, orange-brown of what Venus naturally once totally was. Now though, it was all habitable without atmospheric pressure suits, even the oxygen was quite clean, though temperatures was still higher than an Earth desert here..  
  
"~ It's beautiful. ~"  
  
"Okay, how's it look.." Al says, diverting to race need.  
  
"~ 3.4 nominal.. I recommend we should save systems for the course runs.. ~" Al nods. "Agreed.. and lets begin watching the interface protocols, they can freeze up with the gravitational flux this world is usually known for.   
  
"~ It's that bad? ~" Tsunami asks with a tone Aleaic chuckles to. "That planet now has more vegetation than Earth, and that is conflicting with the original gravitational field it once had.. don't ask me how, I don't do physics, it just is that way.."  
  
Tsunami just laughs her head off over the last part. "What? I don't.. I don't?!  
  
Really!  
  
I don't!!" Aleaic just hangs his head in submission, Tsunami laughing harder and harder..  
  
"I knew that Wish was trouble.."  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Twenty five minutes later.....*  
  
"CRUD CRUD CRUD ON A PLASMA INJECTOR!!"  
  
"~ I know, I KNOW!! ~"  
  
They made the next two courses well enough, though getting through them turned into a maddening experience. No cheap attempts on their persons, or the mecha..   
  
Just a big arse Class 5 Hurricane/Typhoon/Something that was over both courses. It was bad enough to down the second place unit from BIT, a bolt SLAMED into it's port side, and a rather spectacular crash followed it.   
  
Tsunami in her infinite wisdom, convinced Aleaic to hold the mecha back until rescue crews found it, a task that Aleaic admittedly was impatient with. But finally, they returned to the course, seeing two more mecha pass them by, finishing the final course of super coaster like loop runs.  
  
The time bonuses were beginning to equal off, even with being chivalrous, it was a good strain..  
  
..and the comet was yet to come.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that.."  
  
"~ I know.. ~" Tsunami looks away from Al, a bit afraid of him.. "~ ..it was the right thing, to do you know? ~"  
  
"Yeah.. how's the maneuvering systems?" Tsunami puts her mind to the task, a discussion for a another time. "~ It's flushed, the storm didn't hurt it. ~" "Hope so, between the comet and Mars, it's going to be heck with spatial dust fragments.  
  
..and, I'm really sorry.." Turning to look at his 'representative.. "..and..  
  
..even if we lose, I know we did the race honorably..  
  
..though how we're going to catch up is beyond me.." Aleaic solemnly says, turning back to the instruments.   
  
Tsunami begins to smile again.. "..though, I bet Sempai will throttle me if we lose anyway, might as well tell your Father to set funeral arrangements..  
  
..I'll be joining you upstairs soon here.."  
  
It has the intended effect, as Tsunami returns to her cheerful persona, laughing as heavily as when they came to Venus, one small event pushed aside. A MUCH bigger one was approaching fast..  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control.........*  
  
"Are they in it yet?" Tasha says about every 4.7 seconds. It's wearing the other team members very thin.  
  
"Sempai, put a cork in it.." Hiwa says with gritted teeth.  
  
"How can I!? They're heading into a DAMNED comet!!!" Tasha shouts, and paces even more relentlessly, almost like she could melt the deck plating beneath the carpeting.  
  
"I think it's too late to worry fellow Dojo members.. " Keturia speaks out..  
  
"..they just went in."  
  
The atmosphere in the room lessens a good bit suddenly..  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Inside the Unis Comet..*  
  
"HOLY LORDS OF EVERLASTING LIGHT!!!!"  
  
Tsui and Al can't be helped but be awed by the sight before them, as titanic, thick bands of white dust froth infront and all around and about them, with the stabilizers are encountering hell itself. At least the dust, sparkling from the sunlight of Sol makes it pretty.. TOO pretty, it's a double-edged sword.  
  
"~ The dampers are 'really' taking a pounding.. ~" "Keep them wide, and keep that flush going, I'll try to find a good path to take.."  
  
"~ I don't see the route markers, the dust is interfering with scans. ~" Aleaic decides to make this a moment of looking thoughtful, all the while avoiding a large ice/dirt chunk. "Hmm.. I wonder.."  
  
"~ Yes client? ~" Al gives his love a smirk. "Hah hah.. um..  
  
..you know, this is rather uncharted territory even for the race commission, bring up the data regarding this field..  
  
..there's got to be something to take advantage of, we need a break coming about now.."  
  
For the next two minutes, they scan all the details about the rules regarding the nebula..  
  
..they find something..  
  
"It's trajectory is taking it only 1,500 kilometers from the drop off point.  
  
..and.. the closest point to the drop zone is.." Tsunami gasps..  
  
"~ The comet core.. ~" The two look at each other KNOWINGLY on the same page, even if it is suicidal. "Set course, and let's try one of Kero's tricks, and hang on.."  
  
"~ Yes sir, yes sir, and YES sir!! ~" Both laugh, though very nervously as they set the agreed upon course.  
  
..into gods and goddesses knows only what!!  
  
------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control......... 7 hours, 58 minutes..*  
  
"They should be out by now.." Tasha uses as her current mantra, though quite bluntly, the rest of the team/family is as nervous, cabbits too.   
  
..the comet is quite long, over 450 thousand kilometers from core to the mid-zone where the race is passing though, another 375 thousand meters fan out after this point, the longest comet since 2981 when Gras-D grazed by Sol before plummeting, a spectacular death into said solar, one hopefully not repeated by humans today.  
  
"Knowing them two, they're getting 'satisfaction' from a busted thruster array.." Fat Dal isn't one for flair or decency, which earns him a nasty rap on the head by Alusair and Keturia simultaneously. "Scuzzy brain.." Both add.  
  
"Well, they got ten minutes till the next Interdiction." Hiwa announces needlessly. "..and one is already out. I don't like it." The Silicon entry is the noted unit.  
  
"What happened to those IFF codes?" Sora asks, looking over the comm screen. "~ Probably disrupted by the Comet, I think it was a bad idea to use that thing.. ~" Washu leans over like a hangover is hitting her, her response to Sora's question sours the mood worse off.  
  
"Hope, is fleeting when not held to..  
  
..and is wasted on those that use fear instead. Trust in your pilots, they will come through.."  
  
A number of heads turn to the philosophical source, though whom should be no surprise.  
  
"(~ He is like Father.. ~)" "(~ Now now Sasami.. ~)" "(~ Mother.. ~)"  
  
A SHOUT grabs everyone's attention..   
  
"The IFF codes WERE dead!!"  
  
"What are you babbling about Sora?!!!!" Tora nips back, just before he sees the screen.. Tasha slams/wedges between the two.  
  
A number of others see it a second later.   
  
It's a simple thing to miss, a flash of a jump engine when one isn't trained eyes of where to look. To them though, now, it's one they CARE about..  
  
"Ho.. how.. how did......................  
  
...............WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" Tasha stammers.  
  
---------------------  
  
*Angel, deep hyperspace.. a minute before Interdiction..*  
  
"I.. *LOL!!* ..I don't believe we made it!! WOHOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"~ Yes, yes indeed.. ~" Tsui jumps around her seat as much as Al does.  
  
They made it, somehow they survived the ordeal of getting through the comet, though using the gravity of the core fragment ended up creating such a toll on the superstructure. They had to fly like demons (no pun..) to avoid the incredible amount of debris clustered/littered near the core, the sunlight creating massive fissures, spouts of primal solar system matter, and very large chunks of ice, dirt, and rock orbiting close near the core. It was BEYOND nerve wracking.  
  
..but, they got out in second. That's what mattered.  
  
Aleaic slumps into the pilot seat, the self-adjusting cushions pushing deep to allow Al's exhaustion.  
  
"Now for a good break, it'll be two hours just to get to Mars space."  
  
Tsui, after imitating Al, not without some exhaustion, turns to the food processor. "~ Care for a good dinner? ~" Aleaic nods quite hungrily, and Tsui, after a good giggle, turn to her chosen task.  
  
Tsunami resumes the role of chef, as she divvies a pair of dehydrated meals and a pair of heated packs of cocoa for them both. "Ah, gourmet at it's finest..  
  
..roast beef and potatoes.." Tsunami giggles as she nibbles a bite. "~ The palate is satisfactory sahib? ~"  
  
Aleaic responds by downing a good mouthful, then chuckling, spewing a tidbit back out..  
  
"~ Oh beloved, do behave like a gentleman around a lady.. ~"  
  
If Al hadn't swallowed just then he would have spewed it ALL out, he's laughing so hard.  
  
A minute later, they both recover enough.. Tsunami rechecks the course and stabilizers, then looks at Al for awhile.  
  
Aleaic, engaged in both eating, and reinsuring the stability of the nav and core systems, also; concerned with the nano-repairs to the superstructure, doesn't notice until Tsunami sighs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"~ Can a lady look at his knight? ~" Aleaic pauses, and blushes hard, very hard in fact. "I... I'm no knight.." Aleaic tries to end the conversation by deftly checking the electronic manifolds, but it doesn't faze Tsui a bit.  
  
"~ The way you inspire your comrades, the manner of how you take charge, and the decisions you are not afraid to make. ~"  
  
"Even the dumb ones?" Aleaic quips of himself.  
  
"~ No one is perfect, not even us Dimensionals. We are made to make mistakes and hopefully try to learn from them. ~" Tsui leans in a bit. "~ ..and you go so far as to challenge making mistakes, trying to see how far you can push yourself.   
  
..and, ~" Tsunami leans in even closer, this time killing the visual feed into the cockpit, knowing the Team is going ape at this. Aleaic tries vainly to slink back in his seat, so far as to accidentally hit the red darkvision lights.  
  
"~ ..you are not afraid to show the real you, even if it's scary at times. You know.. ~" *lethally close* "Wha.. wh..wha.. what?"  
  
"~ ..you're cute when angry.. ~" Tsunami attempts a kiss, but Aleaic stops her.. "..we.. we got to watch systems, it's not long until we get to Mars. I.. *ummphh..*" Tsunami doesn't buy it, they have an hour till they need to worry about that.  
  
..even the computer behaves for an hour.  
  
------------------------  
  
*Race Control.. 8 hours, 58 minutes.......*  
  
"Give me a run on everyone's current position, and relay that to Mars Control.." The burly race commissioner says, arms folded, having been in command of races and events for a decade and a half. Not much suprises him anymore, that's for the fans and onlookers.  
  
"CVI unit Dadelaus first place, non-time placement, TAT unit Angel second, thirty minute time placement, RAT unit Equator third, ten minute time placement............"  
  
The official race placement-tracker announces for the other remaining units, from fourth to tenth, as eleventh on back have come under Interdiction, and from the looks of it, the top three are vying for main contention. The rest are fighting for fourth.  
  
"Alert all stations," The official in charge of the Mars oversight warns suddenly. "..a class two dust storm is beginning to move towards the final obstacle course."  
  
"Would it effect the first three teams?" The commissioner asks bluntly.  
  
The trackers take a good look, and cross reference with the expected time indexes of where the three units should arrive. "It's going to be 'dammed' close sir."  
  
The commissioner just smiles.  
  
----------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control........... two minutes later..*  
  
Hiwa groans as the cockpit cam for their unit finally comes back on..  
  
"Bout time that vid cam came back up.."  
  
"And I thought bro was a bad influence." "~ Now now Ket, they 'had' to kill time.. ~" "Tenchi? Dang you too?" Keturia retorts in surprise.  
  
The turbo-lift door then opens, allowing two quite absent team members enter. "Nobuyuki!! Where have you BEEN!!?" Fat Dal yells.  
  
"In the pen control center, where else?"  
  
"~ Mother? ~" Sasami looks at the other 'member' suspiciously.. "~ He needed adjustments to the targeting scanners, what? ~"  
  
Tenchi, Ryo-ohki, Ken-ohki and Sasami only shake their heads, Tasha however DRAGS Nobuyuki for a more thorough tongue lashing.  
  
A minute later. "Yo, they've made Mars guys!" Hiwa injects.  
  
All attentions turn to the third, and probably determining leg of the race. And just then, the word of the dust storm comes out, putting the fear of Kami into them all, mortals anyway, the Dimensionals are plain nervous for themselves.  
  
..and for their family member.  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Mars....... 9 hours, 17 minutes..*  
  
"~ It's even greener here than Venus.. ~" "They've been terraforming here for centuries, they've got it all just about right.."  
  
Aleaic then points out the cockpit to their three o'clock. "..except for that, the dammed dust storms, those they can't somehow quite figure out.  
  
..and annoying for us."  
  
Tsunami actually knows, a classic reason Bugs are cleaned out of the System Core on such a regular basis, a million years ago, a Bug was missed by a goddess sweeping crew, and got into the Matter Composition Program Database.  
  
..the mess it generated caused a HUGE storm to strike Earth, so much that it was forced onto the then dying world of Mars, where the gravitational fields there turned the program into a massive system of cycling dust storms, an ancient reminder of a mistake in Heaven.  
  
..Tsunami can only bemuse providence for now having to face that VERY mistake, as it is not situated right on TOP of the obstacle courses.  
  
"~ Crud.. ~" Aleaic can only chuckle at Tsui's more serious than intended remark. "Don't worry, as long as the manifolds are closed down, we should be fine.."  
  
At that moment, a large part of Martian landscape EXPLODES out towards them, and Aleaic makes a 'desperate' series of spins and jinks to avoid collisions!! "Wha.. What DID that!?"  
  
Tsunami looks at her scanners, but spies out the corner of her eye a black and gold mecha unit spinning away.. "~ Al!! ~"  
  
Aleaic looks over, and sees just in time as the Equator comes into RAM them!  
  
"EEK!! HOLD ON!!"  
  
Aleaic literally dive spins towards the surface, as the Rohak mecha misses, and comes about for another try  
  
"~ Are they serious?! ~"  
  
"They are, it's time we make them pay. Set a high altitude for the dust storm.."  
  
"~ Why? ~"  
  
"They want to take us out, let's see how far they are willing to do it.."  
  
Angel then blasts hard back into the high atmosphere, with their pursuer hard at their heels. Aleaic then allows the Rohak unit to close fast, just before jinking aside to the left, and then utilizing the maneuverability of Angel's wings, dances around Equator's constant attempts. Finally, Aleaic forces a over jink, and then dives HARD into the dust storm.  
  
"I'm starting the run now!"  
  
"~ WHAT?! We're too high for that!? And it's BLIND!! ~" Aleaic looks over with a smirk, "Trust me.."  
  
Tsunami doesn't know WHAT to think, "(~ Al's no Dimensional!? What's he THINKING!? ~)"  
  
The answer to that comes in the form of a ever more steep dive, one that begins to take a slight toll on the compensators, and dampers. It seems to go forever, until Al suddenly THROWS Angel into a hard 45 degree bank, SLAMMING both pilots into the seats, and with an audible strain to the Wings.  
  
Then a large object passes over them..  
  
"~ Wha.. ~" Tsunami gapes at the readouts, as more objects pass over and under them.. "~ You did it.. ~"  
  
"Not yet, this storm is playing hell with the sensors, I can't see clearly enough..!"  
  
As Angel fights through the storm and first set of obstacles, a series of slalom pylons set above and below, red for up, blue for down, the second, unseen unit tries the same trick, and clips it's steering vanes on the first obstacle. It over corrects, and ends up shearing off a second vane on the next two obstacles.  
  
Both end up getting through, both shaken, but Angel is FAR in better shape now.  
  
"Gods that was hard."  
  
"~ Course 235.1 for the next run.. ~" Tsui says quickly.  
  
Aleaic can almost feel their enemy trying to catch up, and wants 'nothing' to do with that. "Watch the intake manifolds, I'm going to crack them a bit to gain more ramjet effect."  
  
Tsunami engages her task like a hawk, keeping the folds flushed constantly, even at risk of overheating. The speed boost works, and they pull away from their pursuit. They manage the second course a bit better, as the storm is not as thick and harsh here.  
  
They blast for space just as Equator enters the second run, and the storm hits 'them' hard again.  
  
Angel gains 5 minutes on Rohak and are dead set in second, only the Silicon team is the worry now.  
  
"I think I just learned to hate Mars.." Al pants with exasperation..  
  
Tsunami also slumps back, this one was as BAD as the comet. "~ Are all races this bad? ~" Tsunami asks pensively.  
  
Aleaic can only nod a probable positive. How Kero could do so well is beyond this Sophomore, or soon to be Junior is beyond him!!  
  
Summer classes are looking 'very' good about now................  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control....... 9 hours, 45 minutes.*  
  
Everyone in the room SCREAMS joyously as their mecha exits the Mars area with a huge advantage over Rohak, especially with what they witnessed. "THAT'S the way to show them dregs Sophy!!"  
  
"That's the best flying I'VE ever seen!!" Kero looks on in astonishment, even MORE so for the secretive Dimensionals in the room, especially after the look that was on Tsui's face before the entry into the dust storm, what happened after literally BLEW their minds!  
  
"(~ You're sure Sis didn't help him Mother?! ~)" Tenchi and Sasami speak almost similar and at once.. "(~ ........................yes..................... ~)" Achika communes with beads of sweat on her brow.  
  
Meanwhile, Tasha clusters with the team for final race strategy. "Okay, we know our booster is probably as good as Silicon's, tell them to open it up wide open, I want that six minute lead to vanish.."  
  
"Yes Sempai!" Hiwa shouts, and speaks into the mike.   
  
---------------------  
  
*Angel.. a minute later..*  
  
"Open it up?! Is she nuts?!"  
  
"~ I agree, the temperature is becoming a serious factor.. ~"  
  
----------------------  
  
*Control..*  
  
"Yes they heard me! They want to win don't they!?!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Angel..*  
  
"Crud, it's too soon, and engine performance will definitely come into play when we do the final run to Earth and out again!"  
  
"~ We should be conservative until we pass Luna.. ~"  
  
------------------------  
  
*Control..*  
  
Tasha can't believe her earlobes. "THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiwa tries to calm down her boss. Heck, all their bosses. "Sempai, they've been running that unit hard all day, they know better than we do!"  
  
"But this is our chance!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
*Angel..*  
  
"Crud, she's serious about this.."  
  
"~ We've going to Hyper in a minute, lock down finished..  
  
..what do we do? ~"  
  
Aleaic looks hard within himself, trying to see all the possibilities of mecha racing he's even witnessed or heard about. And one thing he KNOWS is that engines have classically been the main component that either made or broke a race team.  
  
And they've come too far.. way too far.....  
  
"No..  
  
We keep normal run, and if Sempai doesn't like it, tough, we won't push the engine, I think we can do that when we pass Geneva course."  
  
Aleaic looks hard at Tsui.. "..there's that final time bonus.."  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Control..*  
  
Tasha freaks like a roman candle, space fireworks style.  
  
"....................................................those......................................... " Stuttering for the proper 'descriptive' term to use, the only one that connects is: ".............DORKS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dorks?" Hiwa looks back.. "..that's your best word?"  
  
Sora tires to laugh but is BONKED by Tora..  
  
"That's a crazy plan, how can they plan to risk the whole race on a single reward!?" Nobuyuki speaks for a frazzled Sempai.  
  
"They have to, and after the stunt on Mercury, I think they can do it." Kero says, a hand on his chin, apparently thinking as Al is.  
  
"Crud............ CRUD CRUD CRUD!!!!!!!!" Tasha says, jumping up and down with enough force to cause the entire station to shudder..  
  
..it seems like anyway.  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Luna....... 10 hours, 23 minutes......  
  
..four minutes behind Dadelaus..*  
  
"Home sweet home.."  
  
Tsunami though looks ominously worried.. "~ Al, I think that compromise hurt us a bit, the seals are weakening again.. ~"  
  
Her co-pilot seems unexpectantly unfazed by this status. "Actually I'm happy, they're in better shape than I hoped, now we need to press the engines to be within three minutes of the Dadelaus."  
  
"~ Oh, and I think they sedated Tasha.. ~" Tsui says with a cute smirk. "Poor Sempai.. okay, let's make her happy for once, set the core for full drive run. It's now or never.!"  
  
Tsunami complies but shakes her teal maned head in bemusement.  
  
Now comes the truly nail biting part, as a thirty minute race for the Earth begins, followed shortly of by a sprit up to the finish line back in local space, where a special ring is set up..  
  
..everyone on Earth that's interested have dragged the non-interested to see what is shaping up to be one of the closest Inner System races in history! And in Tekomi Province, where they've been watching all through the day, and 'well' into the night, they are ALL on pins and memory chips. Silicon's no different.  
  
It's no better, even MORE so, in the Silicon, and Tekomi Control camps.  
  
-----  
  
As for Rohak, a third is seemingly assured..  
  
....that is, until their unit leaps out from hyperspace, and attempts to blast at a suicidal, full wide, open ramjet-burn. Their intent no less different than before....  
  
..but then, their Unit ruptures the Helium containment fields, which causes the expectant catastrophic chain-reaction, and they 'barely' eject in time before their prized/hacked model explodes into a miniature sun.  
  
Brazil Academy takes over third place..  
  
-----  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Al yelps, disbelieving his sensors and the comm feed!  
  
Tsunami looks quite shaken, as apparently, Rohak had been pushing their booster WELL past tolerance..  
  
..apparently just to catch up, knowing that the race was out of reach to them.. "~ I'm.. afraid so.. ~"  
  
Aleaic finally has had enough, there is only one reason they could see for such a blatant action, and it apparently wasn't for the good of the race. "Hiwa..!" Aleaic commands steely over the comm.  
  
":: Yeah? ::" ..is returned..  
  
"Inform Race Control,   
  
..lodge for us a formal protest of under the acts and rules of government of fair play and safety protocols, as well as ask for an official inquiry into the matter of unfair sportsmanship in regards to same said during an official race.." Aleaic says, not mentioning the threat to life inherit in the stream of acts committed. And as Earth starts to fill the entire cockpit screens, Hiwa complies solemnly, knowing it's not small matter to accuse another team of such, but a line has been crossed.  
  
..one not overlookable anymore.  
  
But this is a separate matter, as Tsunami suddenly calls out an object in front of them!!  
  
"~ It's Dadelaus!! ~" Tsui shouts.  
  
"What's the interval?" Al queeps off tone for a second in surprise!  
  
Tsunami looks and beams brightly!! "~ 2:40!! ~"  
  
Aleaic nearly suffers a stroke. "But how!?"  
  
":: GUYS!! ::" Hiwa screams over the comm!!!!  
  
"What!?/~ What?! ~"  
  
":: Dadelaus is reporting a problem with their engine, it's not much but it's affecting their performance in space, I don't know if it hurts in atmosphere, but it's slowing them!! ::"  
  
Aleaic instinctively hits the heat shield coolant lines, as he pours more power into the stabilizers. "Are we in first now Hiwa!? How close are we!?"  
  
":: No, it's pretty much a dead tie! ::"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
":: They got a bonus for being in the lead most of the way.. ::"  
  
"Figures.." Al quips, then turning to his pilot-mate, as he flicks off safety protocols and controls. "Tsui, when I tell you to, shut all power to everything but engines and primary systems, and even life support, you'll know when.."  
  
"~ But, Al.. ~" Tsui immediately objects. Al though is stern.  
  
"Trust me.." ..as the heat of reentry begins to lick at the mecha. "..I can use the two minute air supply, and I know you.."  
  
"~ Two minutes!?! AL, NO!! ~" Tsui forgets the race for a second, but Al becomes more resolved. "Beloved, this can work!! We didn't come all this way for second, and we can't risk the engine core, we have to siphon from all the non-necessary stuff..  
  
..Tsunami please!"   
  
Tsunami almost decides to put a brake on ALL of this, but Al's pleading eyes melt her resolve. How he can do that to her is unfathomable to her. But her very respect for her co-pilot makes her do a 'true' leap of faith, and the shudder of reentry is rushing the decision.  
  
"~ Alright, *sigh* ..but you better be conscious when we reach the finish line.. ~" Tsui then hits Al's helmet with a satisfactory 'pow'.   
  
The race for the atmosphere takes the final two on a steep angle slide that starts well over the Indian Ocean, which cools over the Pacific ocean some 450 kilometers from the Hawaiian Chain.   
  
"Time.."  
  
"~ 2:23 ~"  
  
Al looks at their counterpart ahead..."We've GOT to be in the lead.. start the shutdown, and leave the target computer up.."   
  
Tsunami looks yet again at Aleaic, still struggling with her resolve in committing to this. In the end, her reflexes do the acting for her.. "~ Shutting.... down... ~"  
  
The engines of the Dadelaus are clearly visible, as well as a slight occasional puff of smoke. As Angel moves in closer, the Dadelaus begins jinking to try to create a time buffer cushion. But the engine problems plaguing them hinder more than the jinking helps.  
  
Angel's core meanwhile, is starting to see borderline readings, as it's containment strains under the power-sprint. The Computer Core is also straining with all the heavy processor loads. Heck, ALL the systems are straining, even the seat cushions!!  
  
Now more than ever, it's all on the line..  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control..*  
  
Everyone watches almost as one as the two mecha finally pass over the Atlantic Ocean. The incoming feed from a high over head satellite, and a series of surface shots as they fly over head, show the neck to neck furball racing along a several hundred kilometers a deca-second.  
  
"Come on Al, COME ON!!!!" Hiwa screams to the deafening displeasure of Sora and Tasha closeby!  
  
Everyone else is just as tense, as the ticker for the current time lapse shows Angel now with a 'slim' sixteen second lead. However, all that is nothing, as it will all depend on the final obstacle course, a very curious, and strange run: a straight head-on run into Geneva, Switzerland, and upon reaching, a SEVERE 45 degree upturn, with a two kilometer long zenith rise, a double twist loop along the top with an equally SHARP reverse downturn, back another two kilometers, and then a final VICIOUS 45 straight along the surface.   
  
And somewhere along it's length is the final special target, a type similar to the ones on Mercury, but possibly worst of all to hit.  
  
"The timer is steady at sixteen seconds. They must have stabilized." Sora updates for all to hear.  
  
"Crud, and if they hit the target first, it's over.." Nobuyuki speaks with twiddled thumbs, nervous ones.  
  
"Hey! What's he DOING!?!" Tasha suddenly screams, making many JUMP!!  
  
----------------------  
  
*Angel.. between the Canary Island Group, and the Madeira Islands..*  
  
Aleaic is suddenly, and deliberately, slowing down Angel for the run through the rings. "Okay, when we finish the run, kill everything we discussed, ready?"  
  
"~ No.. but do it! ~"  
  
Aleaic winces from a second smack to the helmet, and locks the entry angle for the run, as they pass over Western Mediterranean and past Corsica and see the Europe Union coastline, where the very first ring is, and the Dadelaus is already starting through it!  
  
"HANG ON!! Here we go!!!!"  
  
Angel is SHOT through the initial rings, and burns hard but steady towards the first turn, the rings are spaced 500 meters apart, and run right up to Geneva, capital of the Terran Union.. There, hundreds of thousands of spectators, standing, partying, and waiting all day, watching the race vids, now crane their necks to get the first glimpses of the two remaining mecha.  
  
It doesn't very take long, as the thick, energized sounds of highly powered engines shatter the sound barrier a good twenty seconds before they even visually appear...!  
  
The actual turn to the lay eye seem quite gentile, as the ground and hover rings seem to mesh in a gentle upward turn, but as the Dadelaus comes in at over 1,500 kph, the turn becomes a play with the devil! When the mecha makes it's turn, a HORRENDOUS scream from the taxed engines washes over everyone, and just a few seconds later, the Angel does the same, as everyone with ear muffs thanks their respective gods for them. The roar basically make the supposedly super-reinforced glass ware of the nearby turn to all of sand grit instantly...  
  
..a wee bit loud.. don't even ask about glassware in the immediate area either.. =^^=  
  
Everyone can then see the two mecha rising extremely fast in the semi-dusk, star filled sky.  
  
"Cripes that was close!!"  
  
"~ I think we hit a ring back there!! ~" Tsui says, throwing her head backwards.  
  
"It'll hold! (uncertain..) ..it'll hold!" *crossed fingers..*  
  
The view above is a mesh of rings flying past them, but Tsui is looking 'hard' for the special target.  
  
All too soon though, the second, third, fourth and fifth turns come as a massive blur of violent jerking motions, as Aleaic uses up all his remaining wits and skill, along with Tsunami's help.. but then..  
  
"~ They just shot at something!! ~"  
  
The edge trail of a laser is seen as it misses something. "That's it!!"  
  
"~ Got it!! ~" Tsui immediately targets..  
  
This is where the improbability factor kicks in, as Angel makes the sixth turn, and Dadelaus exits for the downswing. They both lock onto the target, and their only chance.  
  
They both connect simultaneously..  
  
......a DEAD, clean hit!  
  
"~ I got it!! ~"  
  
"So did THEY!!!" *CURSE!!* "~ Al!! ~"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
Everyone watching is astonished as the fireworks for the special target light off, preset to do so as a special after effect for the crowd below. But the shock of what is caused reverberates through two camps and cities simultaneously as massive cries of disbelief!!  
  
"No..  
  
..SHUT IT ALL DOWN NOW!! NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Tsunami acts before she can object, and shuts down all except life support, saving that for the exit to space.  
  
"Tsui!!" Al says already knowing!  
  
"~ No, we can push the engines, it's not worth your life Al!! ~" "If the engine blows it won't matter ANYWAY!!"  
  
The blur of the downswing is joined as Angel suddenly closes EXTREMELY close to the Dadelaus, the heat from the Dadelaus slightly blistering the skin of the Angel.  
  
Here, they finally get a good look at their opponent, as it's primary colors are of Desert Sand and White, it's superstructure, much more rounded and streamlined than Angel, except for the engine package on it's rear torso and leg struts, which are blocky, due the engine type they are using. They also use a set of pylons vane struts rather than wings, though they are much more structurally sound than the Equator's were, noted by the heavy bending two of the vanes sport.  
  
Meanwhile, the down stretch is seen by all as a unnerving sight, as it seems like they both threaten to miss the turn and SLAM into the city below, which would annihilate the city and most of the countryside anyway. The crowd partially SCRAMS for vain cover!! (Kinda comical..)  
  
But the two Units easily make the turn, so close to each other that even the ear muffs are inadequate!! And more shattered panes.....  
  
"They WHAT!?" Al screams over the comm..  
  
":: They awarded both teams, and now the clock is at even for BOTH of you!! ::"  
  
"Oh crud, this is too crazy!!"   
  
Suddenly, several klaxons spike LOUD!! "~ AL, the temperature!! ~"  
  
Aleaic notes the blare of the engine core, as it's seals finally breach, and containment is ready to do the same. "COOLANT FLUSH!! NOW!!"  
  
They both hit the emergency control buttons, as a large tank of coolant floods the core with special coolant, one that causes the cool down needed, but rips slight tears in the superstructure. Only the containment field prevents a true rupture, held by the power feed from the vacuum drive! Nano-units scramble to repair the physical damage, but it's now only a matter of time. Is there enough time though.......  
  
"Tsui, we have to shut down life support, or the containment may rupture!!"   
  
Tsui wrings her hands in disgust.. "~ All right!! ~" Tsunami caves in at last, finally discharging the life support, and it does help control the field, the core holds. (..barely.....)  
  
Aleaic then hits the emergency air supply, as the air in the cockpit becomes stale immediately. Heat suddenly becomes very noticeable, as coolant no longer runs through the cockpit, and is shunted only to the core and heat sinks around it.  
  
An oven it becomes indeed. Tsunami, not needing air, tries to compensate by using a spell, but her concentration is thwarted by more klaxons from the cockpit sensors.  
  
The two Units finally exit the course run, and both slam VIOLENTLY hard for the final stretch..  
  
..space or bust..  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Control........ 11 hours, 13 minutes.  
  
..still dead even..*  
  
"Holy cow, holy cow!!" (Nob)  
  
"Come on Sophy, COME ON!!!!!!!" (Tas)  
  
"~ Go big sis GO!! ~" (Sas)  
  
Everyone (even the cabbits) is split between looking out the viewports, and the satellite feeds, as both mecha use 'everything' they have left, both blaring warning indicators out the arse.   
  
The intense cheering from between, and across half a globe, could almost be heard from a light year away, if physics allowed. But both Units seem to be well bolstered by their respective camps, pushing and pulling with everything they have. The sight of the two mecha are a tale of two thoroughbreds at the brink, as the two sport sputtering smoke trails, and even an occasional heat flare-up....  
  
But it finally comes down to the last bitter kilometer, as both Units breach past the Lithosphere, and into space once again..  
  
"Come baby, come on!!!!!" Jeain looks in surprise at Terrai, as he cheers as much as the kids! A second later.. "COME ON SON, BEAT THOSE SILICON SAND CRABS FOR BRAINS!!!!!!!!"  
  
The family looks at Jeain.. "Mom..." Ket reacts.. "What?" Jeain says, blushing.....  
  
-----------------------  
  
*.75 kilometers...*  
  
Aleaic is visibly straining, as the oxygen becomes thinner. Tsunami is not affected, but is torn between the final few seconds of both the race, and possibly her love's.  
  
Both units push the envelope past the severe line. And just then, the Finish Ring line becomes visible. Their opposite literally abreast of them starboard!!!!!  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.62 km  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.49 km  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.32  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.23  
  
..  
  
"Tsui.." Al barely breathes out.  
  
"~ Yes? ~"  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.10  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
"[[~ They crossing the line............................................................  
  
.................NOW!!!!!! ~]]"  
  
All heads and melons are turned to the Finish Ring, as both SCREAM through all too close to tell..  
  
"Who.. who won.. who.." Tasha stammers, her heart in her throat.. and her hands..  
  
"I..I..I..I..." Sora stammers.  
  
"[[~ Winner is too close for an eye confirmation, the computers are checking..  
  
................................... ~]]"  
  
".............................oh...................my...........................GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Tas)  
  
========================  
  
*Winning team quarters..*  
  
The sounds of incredible cheers and celebration explode, as the winner is announced. It took no less than three separate angles to make sure of the winner.  
  
..and Tekomi is in pain..  
  
..as they CHEER literally as ONE!! So hard so, that they collectively strain their lungs..  
  
..but that is nothing as the cheers in the Tekomi Control Center almost seem to SHATTER the transparent-titanium viewports, very much 'almost' anyway.  
  
Everyone that is Tekomi, in space, as well as on Earth, is jumping and dancing and saying something close to the same thing:  
  
"THEYWONTHEYWONTHEYWONTHEYWON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It goes on like this for a good two plus minutes, and still there is lots of jumping, singing and hugging afterwards.   
  
Hiwa then, in a delirium, and a headlock from Tasha, then turns to the comm unit, now JAMMED with unauthorized freqs. trying to reach the winners. "Base to Angel, Base to Angel, come in please.."  
  
Silence.. at least on that end, the other is still filled with reporters and paparazzi.. "Damn these guys are annoying,.." Hiwa comments, then tries again..  
  
"Base to Angel, Base to Angel, come in please.."  
  
..more silence, and the unauthorized freqs. even quiet down a bit.. but the worry melts away as..  
  
"::~ Were here Base, good to hear you.. ~::" Hiwa, her heart finally beating again, wipes a quick tear away.. "Well, about time you two, congratulations!" Tasha comes up behind, SMACKS Hiwa in the back 'painfully', and grabs the mike..  
  
"YOU TWO......*stammering*..... PEOPLE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"(Her language seems different..)" Hiwa thinks to herself, still wincing in a great deal of pain..  
  
"::~ We're alright, but give Al a moment to recover.. ~::"  
  
"Huh?" Tasha wonders loudly.. "..why?"  
  
"::~ We had the life support shut down to keep us going, Al's recovering now.. ~::"  
  
Tasha suddenly turns a sheet of white, along with many others in the room, family 'definitely' included! For the first time in their college relationship, Tasha realizes that it never occurred to her how FAR Aleaic would go to win for them all..   
  
"A.. are you sure he's.. fine?" Hiwa and the rest of the mortal team look in surprise, Tasha is apparently being very concerned.  
  
":: .............I....... I'm fine........" Al suddenly says through the static of the comm..   
  
":: ..now......I'll be fine..... start celebrating you guys, okay? ::" As soon as the wave of relief drops away, they begin celebrating almost as joyously as before.  
  
And this long day just got 'much' longer..  
  
----------------------  
  
*Kerensky Residence, Tekomi..*  
  
Journal Entry - 12th May, 3417  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 0034A*  
  
Man, I 'finally' get a chance to settle down, the after-race parties have been so wild these past two days since we won the Inner Systems Race. To say I'm beat is an understatement.  
  
..so, where to begin with this.....  
  
..well, first off, being called Champion has such a incredible rush to it all. And it simply got better and better to be called it, after I fully recovered from that little stunt I pulled.  
  
Speaking of, I had to then recover from being verbally throttled by Tsui, my family, my teammates, and then had to respond to the counter charge levied by the Rohak Academy. The last part was easy, as all the race footage said it all. Even the ones 'supporting' the Rohak Academy fell mute, especially when my Father then 'quietly' told the Cairo/Lockheed Group that they'd get first crack at the Vacuum Engine, now quite touted as a new wonder of technology.  
  
Needless to say, the Tokyo engineers are rich, and Rohak is a disgrace in the racing community. Tsk..  
  
But, the above not even the half of it, the interesting thing now is, Michelle apparently never was in the race. We found out at the race awards ceremony, that not only did she turn in her last minute resignation just after out altercation in the Pens. But even better, is the fact that she immediately asked for a transfer to OUR Academy. As it's now just prior to mid-summer terms, the request should be no problem, especially after a request from the new heroes of the Academy *chuckle*, I think it will all work out, as now we gain one of the top three racers in all of human space.   
  
Kero was number one, and I guess they think I'm one too.. I'll reserve judgment on that though, I almost died, not exactly peak race performance ability. Nor possibly professional. I'll just call Michelle and Tsunami number two pilots for now, and take third. Heh..  
  
Next, I had to recover from all the media splurge, which was exacerbated by Tasha's impromptu partying. I most certainly was very glad when Tenchi and Ket announced I needed more medical recovery. Unless I miss my guess, they're still partying at this very moment. I think I finally understand now all those Soccer World Cups they hold on all the various worlds of human space. Fan and media hype is quite heavy for them, as well as on our accounts. Jeeze..  
  
At least Tasha left the house with most of the rabble rousers, I think Washu was ready to Hex them with a bad rash or something, anyway, it's finally quiet around here..  
  
....that is..  
  
..if you don't look at the hover cam-unit that circles the residence every half hour. Ryoko of course just loves it all, partying and scaring the hell out of anyone that she pleases. We've disavowed all knowledge of her existence of course, it's MUCH healthier that way all around.  
  
I though the Gardon were bad.. ugh..  
  
As for Tsui and I, we're enjoying the glory our own little way, as Kero and Alana 'officially' pronounced us as the primary pilots of Tekomi Academy, with themselves as advisors and back-ups until they graduate this next semester, as then Michelle will get into the swing, since she has to earn her dues too. After her ordeal, she doesn't mind reearning the respect she lost being with those blowhards from a syonic compactor heap.   
  
But then, another surprise was when Father, whom was attending every function we celebrated in, suddenly stood and noted Kero's jacket, but he also noted it was only a imitation of the elite Cold Hawk Fighter Wing, whom had happened to also watched the Race.  
  
That's when, with everyone present wondering wildly, Father took a simple back duffel bag and threw it to Kero. The look on Kero's eyes was like a pair of Sat-Comm 4 Satellite dishes, as he pulled out four, i.e. not replicas, of the very same pilot jackets of the Cold Hawk Fighter Wing. Even with a patch on each laser stitched with the signatures of the entire fighter wing!! The sound of awe could've move the Earth at that moment. If physics allowed..  
  
I really don't think even Kero's leg injury prevented him from bowing most respectfully to Father, just before he and Alana took a pair of jackets already affixed with the Inner Systems patch, and a gold star engraved onto it, and placed them both on Tsui and myself.   
  
And yes, more cheers followed, but the smile on my Father's and Mother's was even worth more.  
  
The kiss that helped start the next party didn't hurt either.  
  
I think Tsui has a new hobby. My lips.. =^^=  
  
I could go on forever with all the parties and events my benefactor and I were dragged 'kicking and screaming' to.. more me than Tsui actually.. but I think I'll just end this on an interesting note, one concerning the team from Silicon Valley, as I find my self humbled by the way they congratulated us. They had arrived not too long after the jacket ceremony, as drinks really flowed.  
  
They introduced themselves as Da'aan and Heshi, both apparently even more experienced than Kero and Alana were, as their jackets sported, real ones from the 601st West Spaceforce Command Fleet, had even more gold stars than Kero and Alana had as well. The former introduced, was a spiky dirty blond haired type, typical of the region of the Western North American Territories, and the latter was of a Asian-African descent, with long, dark, honey colored brown hair, and a 'well' tanned, sculpted physique. Tasha had to 'stifle' her flunkies from starring too much at Heshi.  
  
Later, at the award ceremony the next day, they admitted that, when we talked to them on the podium stand with the suprising Brazil team; that they were disappointed they couldn't race Kero and Alana.  
  
But, they were so surprised by the result, that they congratulated us on a 'loss' of theirs, one that apparently had more palatability to that of nearly ALL of their combined victories. It truly for them, was the closest race in history, and losing by 0.02 microns was apparently more fitting than winning by a thousand kilometers. Only 'their' first victory measured up in emotion. This also apparently was also being the factual, that this was their last official race hit a true heart string, and the suprising hugs we received brought a lot of applause.   
  
Heck, they even joined in leading the anthem for the Asian Union, and the school motto, that's how moved they truly really were.  
  
Don't worry though as we plan to keep in touch in the immediate future, especially when wedding plans come...........  
  
..did.. did... did I just say that..  
  
..oh my gods I'm losing it..   
  
..I need a drink..  
  
*End datarecording.. 2210.56*  
  
----------------------  
  
*Downstairs..*  
  
Aleaic couldn't help it, but as he descended the stairs, the six meter tall sculpted crystal, silver, and gold monolith that was the championship trophy was an immediate sight to magnetize eyes onto. And that was their trophy, forever engraved with the two names of the winning mecha designation, also engraved in gold.  
  
The real trophy, some ten meters tall, was now under heavy guard in the Tekomi Academy Trophy vault, along with many other such trophies. But an interesting tidbit, was the fact that both held a full holo-recording from all the race cams and team frequencies of exactly what took place during the entire race, some eleven plus hours in all....  
  
And the fact that Monolith now held a similar recording for posterity made Al feel warm and squishy inside. "Wow.."  
  
"~ Isn't it.. ~"  
  
Aleaic finishes heading downstairs and sees his little goddess laying on the largest couch, in a simple dress, and still with the jacket on.  
  
She's apparently enjoying it all as much as he is.  
  
"I'm............  
  
..I'm still trying to let it all sink in.." Al says with awe still seeping though him. He then stands next to the couch his beautiful deity resides, and simply stares at the trophy..  
  
"We did win right?"   
  
Tsunami giggles heavily, still feeling the effects of a good 'deal' of cake. Al just had some gas from it all. Chocolate still acts funny with Al..  
  
"~ Oh, stop worrying so much darling.. ~" Aleaic is slightly caught off guard when Tsunami grasps his arm, and pulls him to the couch. They end up coddling a bit, just content to look at their shared achievement.   
  
"I have to, it's so new to me to have won something, much less this important a deal."  
  
"~ How should we celebrate? ~"  
  
Aleaic again falls victim to surprise. "Pardon?"  
  
Tsunami lightly kisses her client on the cheek, then begins a series of more heated peck and nibbled down the left side of his neck. Aleaic feels the bubbling of arousal rising when he realizes belatedly that everyone had either gone to party, hide from parties, or just went to the guest house to party. Achika and Nobuyuki were certainly gone, and Tenchi had taken Sasami with Keturia to spend a night with the other Kerensky's. Even the cabbits got dragged along with them.  
  
They were dead alone.  
  
And Al realizes Tsunami is openly enjoying that, as she begins roaming her hands along Al's chest.   
  
"~ Should not we celebrate the spirit which gained us both glory this week? ~" Tsui coos..  
  
Aleaic can only stammer our a weak nod, about a trillion emotions flooding him at once. Tsunami settles into a sitting position on her knees, and begins mashing her lips onto Al's with more desperate need. The moans and calls for names are becoming more loud, and more intense..  
  
..they almost are ready for the breach of the line of love..  
  
..until the power that even Dimensionals know well as Murphy strikes, and the amount of cake Tsui ate hits at the same time as a TREMENDOUS wave of unexpected ecstasy hits her.  
  
Aleaic feels this and pulls away..  
  
..just in time to see Tsunami fall asleep..  
  
"*gasping, struggling down his emotions like a wild Yak-saurus of Planet Nasoo-A......* .tSuI!? Ack! Tsui!?! TSUI!!?"  
  
Aleaic jostles her a bit, and finds she's dead asleep. "...Tsui?"  
  
And the most honestly dissatisfied sigh a mortal can utter courses out.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn....!  
  
..darn..... *sigh....* ..luck..." Al then chuckles with fate.  
  
"..oh well, I guess that can wait until we're married..  
  
..If I survive all and everything until then..  
  
..(if ever..)"  
  
Aleaic simply removes her jacket, and carries her upstairs to her and Sasami's room. After placing her down and covering with a futon blanket. He then kisses her on the forehead, and......  
  
"Good night, my fellow Champion..  
  
..and the one the stole my heart in the same way..  
  
..with love.."  
  
It's a rather simple thing to then shower and head to bed, the thoughts of nothing but her in his head. And, that's how he falls asleep.  
  
Dreaming of the only glory that matters.........  
  
..not of races..  
  
.................but of her love..  
  
(End Part Four) 


	5. Shall Not the Pillars of Heaven Quake?

'One man by himself is nothing. Two people who belong together make a world.'  
  
~ Hans Margolius.  
  
==================================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo: Part Five - Shall Not the Pillars of Heaven Quake?)  
  
"*Humming a simple tune..* La la lala la laa la.. *badly...* ..la.lal..ala.allla."  
  
Aleaic the horrid tenor, is contentedly sweeping the shrine area in front, within a semi-cool June afternoon. The sun is high and yet not harsh, helped by a storm that passed by, on program, earlier that morning. It's a simple, enjoyable matter for this soon to graduate Senior of the Academy. Speaking of, it said, later that night actually, thanking all GODS (and goddesses) that all the Senior activities have finally passed. *whew*  
  
"(Wow.. I can't believe it's finally come.. no more late night studies, no more politically minded professors..  
  
..and, YES, that Tasha won't keep bugging me anymore about races.. *thinking thoughtfully*  
  
..when 'IS' she going to graduate anyway!?)"  
  
Aleaic only shakes his head, and is suddenly ataken by the lovely image of Tsui across his mind.  
  
Quite so.. =^^=  
  
So much so that he doesn't hear the tell tale patter of Hex Blasts heading his way.. =Xx=;;;  
  
"{~ TAKE THAT!! AND THAT!! AND THAT!! ~}" A certain belligerent demon/goddess yells for snide effect..  
  
Ayeka swerves around all the shots, and gives a few back herself. "~ Not this day you demon!!! ~"  
  
"{~ Says you Heaven's PRISS!! ~}"  
  
Apparently the exercises aren't effective anymore..  
  
Ayeka then shoots a pair in retaliation for the barb, and swerves again to avoid three more strikes.  
  
They don't see their route, nor Al, still in a heaven of his own.  
  
But Tenchi does.. "~ AL!!! LOOK OUT!!!!! ~" Tenchi HOLLARS from the main residence hatchway!!  
  
"Eh......?"  
  
..but it's a touch too late, as Al only has time to realize his horrendous predicament when three Hex shots NAIL all around him..  
  
The Demon/Goddess and Goddess stop in 'supposed' horror. "~ Look what you DID!!! ~" "{~ HEY!! This is YOUR fault too!!! ~}"  
  
..as a smoldering mortal emerges from the dust/smoke cloud..  
  
".....................................ow...............*THUD..*....." ..and falls back into it.  
  
Tenchi runs up as Ryoko and Ayeka begin to berate who's at fault, neither forthcoming with taking responsibility.  
  
And the fireworks light up again, just before a pair of strange sounding BOOMS occur as Washu uses a 'solution' to the fight. Ayeka and Ryoko end up quite unconscious. "~ Bug heads... ~"  
  
Tsui emerges outside quickly after, and helps Tenchi carry Al to the Lab for healing.  
  
Another typical day in Tekomi's most famous spot. (infamous more like..)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Journal Entry - 15th May, 3419  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 1023C*  
  
I think I'm alive  
  
..I'm ALIVE!!! *cackling.. coughing..*  
  
...ahem.. and all in one piece, though knowing Washu, that's not necessarily how I was during my 'sleep'.. *shudder*   
  
I won't go there, I'd just give myself nightmares.   
  
As it is, I ,again *ugh*, become the center of attention, though I thought that was for the Graduation Ceremony tonight. As I speak, Washu is watching some terminals of scans of my body, and still keeps saying I'm a-ok. But I bet the little genius goddess is also using this as an excuse to take more scans of my body, using all those weird descriptive terms, as well as the usual physical formats.  
  
The fact that Tsui and Sasami are here as well only helped to heighten my anxiety. At least they are letting me use my journal while I'm stuck on this medical table.... um.. thingy. The primary concerns seem to be physical burns, as well as getting myself fit well enough for tonight.  
  
Gods, I can't believe it's finally here..  
  
Four years of heck, including about a quarter and a half being run over.. the rest in a fantasy world. What a ride it's all been, not including Races..  
  
It's been two weeks since I finished classes, yeah I keep saying that, but I have to say it to make sure it's real. The Combined Services Finals, which was my only actual class outside of heavy real world experience, took so much out of me, I had to all but lock myself in my room for two days to recover. I even had the meals ported to me by an understanding Tsui.   
  
Thank gods all the tutoring these special gals and guys I live with had me all crammed and set in my mindset. Got a Special Recognition achievement from the Academy Council for all my efforts. One of Five this year apparently, and one I make sure to thank everyone in the household constantly.  
  
Then there's those darned Senior special events, including a well organized, at least from a technical standpoint; two day trip to the Disney Universe Theme Park on New Earth Beta, which included a Prom to boot, and guess whom was my accompaniment. To say the least, Tsui turned 'every' head at the Prom with the sapphire fire number she laden herself with, with a innocent satin white sash as the killer portion.   
  
At the very least there, we've become excellent dancers. To say most, Tsui's still better than I am.. =^^=  
  
If I must say, and I still do constantly, students let loose after four strenuous years has a certain..  
  
..flair..  
  
And all this barely describes all the attempts the guys from my Dojo created to get Tsui and I alone. I can't BELIEVE the number of places we got 'trapped' in.. (How did they DO that!?)  
  
Needless to say, it all was for naught, for 'something' would always happen to prevent us from going further than a deep kiss. The story of our, um, 'life' for the past two plus years. *sigh...*  
  
Man, I know I love her, and Tsui to me. But how we can have SUCH bad luck in even getting past that preverbal first base, using the archaic ancient tongue, barbaric actually, but all too appropriate. I even talked to Father about this, and got the third degree about tradition, character, bla bla bla.. yada.. yada.. yeah yeah..  
  
Still, I at my literal wits end, and I'm beginning to see a hint of uncertainty in our relationship because of ALL the weird things that seem to keep finding ways of interrupting us. It's been like this ever since she came, I mean they're nice people and all, Ryoko not withstanding, but I can sense this is all taking a toll.  
  
I think Tsui is as 'curious' as I am, but, but..  
  
..I'm just not.. sure.. I don't know......  
  
Oh sure, we have an excellent platonic relationship, but the guys at my Dojo, as of late, and longer than that, keep pressing me constantly about 'more' than just that. And it too is also beginning to have a strain, said because apparently after the Outer Systems Competition a month ago, which we won, thank you, the guys after the awards ceremony even went as far as to 'shove' us both into a side room to change, KNOWING it was all alone.   
  
We tried to 'start' something, and the next thing we know, a paparazzi BURSTS in and holo-pics us half naked. Needless to say, it didn't go well with the family, friends, Academy, ect..  
  
That's when for the first time I had to ask Tsui if we were deliberately being...... 'interfered' with, and..  
  
..*sigh..* ..for the first time, we had an argument, mostly out of hopefully unfounded fears, but we're both scared as hell by all this.  
  
What if we are actually cursed or something? Or....or. gods, gods I hope not.  
  
Well, I guess the only 'way' to resolve all this is by the traditional means.  
  
So, tonight, after the Graduation Ceremony, I intend to finally ask for her hand.. *silence for fifteen seconds while Tsui speaks to him.. memory save..*  
  
Eeep ..man, that was close, *ahem* yes, I do indeed intend to propose, as I truly cannot risk losing her before I ask, and place the ring (hopefully) on her finger. And oh yeah, it's a doozy too, one of Father's best ever used favors, and trust me on that. My heart is dropping like a lead weight through a stone floor, just by thinking of all this.  
  
But another reason for this, tact, is that I'm very scared that Tenchi's Inspection is starting to conclude, noted by the more recent absences from the Residence as of recent, explained by Washu as 'Reporting duties', Lords....  
  
And with what all the way things have been happening, I'm seriously terrified the result will be not good.  
  
I.. I don't want to lose her, but.... if I do, I want a ring on her finger, at the very least to remind her of all we've had for two and a half years.  
  
If I get even 'that' much, then everything will be worth it.  
  
..if not, .............I......................I don't know WHAT I will do..  
  
*Silence for a minute twenty-seven...*  
  
Well, that's another task, after the Ceremony, and it's going to be embarrassing of course, what with the entire family being there, as will.. well, my adopted family, I guess..  
  
..everyone agreed, in words anyway, to be on their best behavior, which probably explains the fight I ended up being the center of. Defusing steam apparently, I guess. Ayeka and Ryoko are 'apologizing' by finishing my duties..  
  
..another duty done alone, apparently another sign things are not 'well'.  
  
Man, after tonight, everything will really change. I've already been offered positions with several well placed technology firms and companies on many worlds besides Terra.  
  
On top of that is a new, well not really 'new', pressure: Father.. now I have to live up to the Kerensky name.   
  
Apparently fun time is over.  
  
..everything will change, but the problem is..  
  
..will it be a burdened, alone, or not?  
  
Well, first, the Graduation.  
  
If I survive the Washu torture chamber.. =  
  
*End datarecording... 1622.12..*  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Academy.. graduation highlights..*  
  
One can go into the sordidly boring details of a graduation ceremony, rather extended at that, but suficit to say, it was a sleep festival, with long speeches from Academy staff, a few from the ranking members of the student body, such as valedictorian and saludictorian. Even Aleaic is forced to make a speech, and thankfully opts the short and mentally poignant route.   
  
This draws the appropriate cheers of course, more for the duration. Much of the Kerensky and Dimensional families get a good chuckle from this.  
  
Ceremonies could put insomniacs to slumber, don'tcha know..  
  
But the time 'thankfully' came for the handing out of diplomas, or in actuality, a holo-scroll with the appropriate name, degree earned, date, yada yada.  
  
Even Tsunami actually earns a genuine degree, a two year in Database Studies, while Al gets his full four year in Supernet Infrastructure, with a Options in Holocomm Communications and Technical Management. No wonder Al's door has been banging with offers.  
  
But the fact that the diplomas are handed to Tsui and then Al in order, no real reason other than popular choice both suppose, pales in comparison with the immediate celebratory kiss Tsui gives a FLATFOOTED Al, one slightly admonished by the Headmaster, but cheered heavily by the family, and Dojo sections, and even much of the rest of the gathered.   
  
The diplomas Tora and Sora receive, as well as a suprising 'submission' diploma given to Tasha, probably just to get her out of the Academy Council's frazzled hair, apparently Technical Management, though an option, counts as a true degree. Sounded reasonable enough anywho..  
  
After the expected closing comments and such about being good citizens of the Human Sphere and all the crotchety expectations in the real world (yeah right..), and the ancient act of thrown caps in the hair, the REAL party moves to the reception Ball, where all the usual post graduation party events take place, parents hugging embarrassed kin, teachers drinking themselves silly, a 'celebration' of their own, even spiked drinks for the students. (By guess whom..) "{~ Hehe.. ~}"  
  
But much attention here is reserved for the Kerensky circle. Many people, students, well-wishers, and faculty surround a bewildered Al and Tsui, as they receive many well wishes for their accomplishments. Tasha also gets into the act, dragging Tora and Sora with her, but the duo don't mind, helping to drain attention away from them.  
  
But it's family that gets the primary attentions here. "Congratulations son, I really am proud of you." The two hug to Tsui's appeased smile, and Al chuckles heavily. "Thanks Father, I'm actually glad this is all over with.. and..  
  
..another part isn't as glad, even sad I guess." Terrai looks his son in the eye, but knowing full well that Tsui will be listening too.  
  
"I can relate, as I felt much the same when your Mother and I graduated together, from MIT some 500 years ago, and I still hold onto those memories, they helped build the future we now share today with you son."  
  
Aleaic gets again and gives back a good hug, which makes Tsui sigh contentedly, as much as she is able to. "(~ They look so handsome like that, I hope I'll be around to see more of them two, they are a interesting pair. ~)" Tsunami then feels something within, as she then looks over at Jeain, whom is speaking to Sora about something. "(~ And her, so much a harmony with her chosen. How she allows her feelings to flow like water, I wish I could get myself to be similar for Al..  
  
..I hope.. I hope Al feels the same about me..  
  
..that I want so much to give him.. ~)"  
  
"Tsui?"  
  
Tsunami turns and looks at Keturia who is handing her a small glass of punch (unspiked, she checked..) "You okay girl?" Tsunami slightly recomposes herself.. "~ I'm fine, I must have been more affected by the ceremony than I thought. ~"  
  
"Oh?" Ket bemuses under her glass. "..and I thought it was something 'else'.." Ket laces with a sip. Tsunami takes the signal more poignantly than Ket suspects.. "~ Please excuse me.. I.. ~"  
  
Tsunami politely hands a half empty glass to Ket, and excuses herself before Aleaic can notice.  
  
But a second later, he does. "Tsui?"  
  
Terrai looks at Al, a retreating Tsui, and then at Ket. The last gets a stern stare, which returns with a defensive 'I didn't do anything..' The former.. "Son, I suspect your rendered services are needed.."  
  
Aleaic looks suprisingly at his usually monolithic Father. "Dad?!"  
  
Terrai chuckles and shoves Al away a bit. "..go on, I can help hold the fort here, so to speak." A second slight 'suggestive' shove makes Al set a intercept course.  
  
"Daughter.." A less than bemused Father says to his daughter.  
  
"Father, I didn't say anything, I just.. well.."  
  
"I think it's time for a 'discussion' daughter dearest." Keturia cringes reflexively.   
  
Her night is shot. *Sound of taps from the background..*  
  
----------------------------  
  
*BONK!!* "~ MISS WASHU!!! ~" (Ayeka)  
  
"~ OW!!! Okay okay, no more 'dramatic messing around' music.. ~"  
  
"~ Some genius... ~" (Ayeka)  
  
"(~ This chapter anyway.. heheh.. ~)"  
  
"~ I heard that.. ~" (Ayeka)  
  
*Sound of cursing/grumbling...*  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Tekomi Auditorium.. outside, starry night.....*  
  
"Tsui WAIT!! WAIT UP!!!"   
  
Aleaic runs seriously hard past many passersby, to reach an apparently running Tsunami, both whom pass as a blur to many of the students and guests, and at some point end up near the shore overlook. "TSUI!!!"  
  
Tsunami finally looks back, and nearly has to catch Al, he's running so fast, but he skids to a halt just in time, only a few feet away. "Beloved, what's wrong?" Aleaic stammers through ragged breath.  
  
Tsunami, whom has been harboring strange and unusual emotions, not to mention a state of confusion she can't put a finger on, finally lets it start to pour out.  
  
..as tears hit the ground in front of her. "~ I'm, I'm sorry.. I.. ~"  
  
Aleaic sees the crying, and tries to step up, but Tsui steps back. "Wha.. Tsui?"  
  
"~ I.. I.. don't..  
  
..I'm so confused.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to worry. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks softly at his benefactor.. "Girl, everything about you makes me worry, so much I sometimes can't stand it." Tsunami looks ready to fly away, but.. "..and that's a burden I wish I could have more of." ..and then she's firmly planted like granite.  
  
"I don't know what just happened, or.. or what's been going on lately.. but.. whatever happened, you can always tell me, even if it hurts. I... I.. can't let go of you, and I'm finally starting to truly see what that entails, and that includes burdens. And I can.. only guess what's been burdening your mind.." Al passes Tsui to the overlook edge. Tsui only watches and listens in the same spot.  
  
Aleaic then sits upon an overlook bench, as the apex-high full moonlight plays such a glow over everything. Al then speaks without looking at Tsui. "..I wish I could, even with how you can read my mind all the time. I'm just surprised.." Tsunami finally closes and kneels in front of Al quickly.. "~ I don't do that to know everything about you, I learn better about you with how you do things, the way you speak, and the way you carry yourself everyday. ~"  
  
That's not enough for Al to hear now.. he leans forward and stares deeply into those rose colored pink hues. "But I want to know MORE about you.." Al says level and softly. Tsunami shouldn't be looking in surprise, Al's said things like this hundreds of times before..  
  
..but there's a strange edge in Al's voice, something that's covering something hidden. "~ I.. I know you do, but not everything about me is pretty, or even moral.. there are dark things within me, things I've had to do as a Administrator for Jurai Core, things I don't know even you could forgive me for. ~"  
  
"But that's why I 'want' to know.. I too have many ugly things, and I've already surmised a sliver of that has come out in us both recently.."  
  
Tsunami really looks in surprise, what's he talking about? "~ Al.. ~"  
  
Al look down.. "I had to think, that, well.. with everything that's happened, preventing us from.. well, you know.."  
  
Aleaic groans/sighs before Tsui can respond, "Maybe.. maybe, and I mean this in a light, not as an end..  
  
..that we haven't proved our love in some way, some way that allows us to take the final step, and one that stops all these weird things from stopping us. I love you so much, it's true torture with everything that's stopped us."  
  
Tsunami becomes embroiled in even MORE emotions, if.. if what he said was true, then we.. "~ What if there IS something stopping us, a Hex or something like? ~"  
  
Aleaic has to force himself from embracing Tsunami's perfect logic, because it's finally a mirror to his own thoughts. Probably longer, but he couldn't know until now, or so he thinks. "...m..may..be"  
  
"~ ...if that is true, then........... then............... *increasing sobbing..* ~"  
  
Aleaic is caught off guard, as Tsunami pulls away.. "( OH DAMN!! You royal twit Al!! )"  
  
Aleaic reacts from instinct, and catches Tsui's arm before she can get too far. "Tsunami wait!"  
  
Tsunami tries to pull harder away, but Al can't allow himself to let go, and pulls her fully to him, his hands on her shoulders. "TSUI PLEASE HEAR ME!"  
  
Aleaic screams this with his own tears, Tsunami notes this, and of all things, both suddenly starts laughing out of emotional release.  
  
When it subsides.. "~ We're both a mess love.. ~" ..both are a vortex of emotions, it all seems not to make sense, but it does..  
  
Aleaic, knowing it's now or never, looks Tsui in the eyes (gods they are beautiful..), he notes the simple dress she has displayed once more, now without the robes to cover it a deep blue with white highlights along all the cuffs and linings, he notes for the trillionth time how beautiful she is, and musters up the most intent tone he can.  
  
"Tsui, I.. I don't know if there is actually something stopping us, but even if there is, I see that as a challenge to overcome; because however you were sent to me, I know, somehow I know.." Tsui's heart flutters..  
  
"..that we were 'meant' to be together, and be dammed that the world or the Heavens stop us. Because I intend to be at your side, no matter what history is behind, or future is in front of us. I WANT you there at my side, and for me at yours.." ..her heart skips..  
  
"..you are my future, and I want you there in it, at ALL costs." About half the words in that mini-speech feel slurred to Al, but Tsui hears them all crystal clear.   
  
As are her next tears. "~ Al.. ~"  
  
Aleaic feels like he's risking the hand of God to wrench her away from her as he lets go, and in doing, begins to slide down to one knee. Tsunami almost doesn't need to read Al's mind to sense his motive. Her heart races like pulsar about to explode.  
  
"~ Oh.. my................ ~" ..then stops..  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Reception..*  
  
"{~ MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *HIC* ..SORRY!!!!! ~}"  
  
A seemingly drunk Ryoko hovers upside down over a group of WIDE eyed students and guests.. they can only assume it's a gadget of some kind holding her up..  
  
..if only......  
  
Washu meanwhile, is groaning in the background, Yosho then pats her shoulder. "~ There there, daughter is in the spirit. ~"  
  
Meanwhile, Mihoshi is of course as if on a program spell, making a mess of things. In one long sweeping move, she drains/dumps a drink on a instructor, gets yelled at, tries to get a cloth to wipe up the same mess she slips on, causing her to go crashing into the nearby punch table, which of course causes a mini-punch storm to rain in a twenty-five foot radii.   
  
Kiyone foolishly, and she knows it, tries to extricate Mihoshi for everyone else's safety, only to trip when said deity of chaos grabs her leg, and accidentally uses a Strength Spell to YANK Kiyone down to the floor, causing 'her' to go sliding... Kiyone ends up on the other side of the auditorium after her bowling style slide, complete with many 'pins' knocked down, yelling and screaming.  
  
This fracas all ends with Mihoshi trying to reach Kiyone, slips again, and oh so gracefully mimics her partners unwilling slide, with a few extra 'pins' added.  
  
Ryoko of course by the end of this is laughing so hard, fire is seen actually coming out her nose, with the expected results from the now butt-SCARED students.  
  
Washu SMACKS her hand into her face.  
  
"~ Would Father condone me if I actually turn her into a spirit, with Mihoshi too? ~" Washu says with washboard dragged intent. "~ Now now. ~"  
  
"~ Washu, Yosho? ~"  
  
Both inferred turn to see Sasami, with two rather 'hissy' cabbits on her head, both 'hissing' towards the west side of the building. "~ What is it Sasami? ~" Washu asks, before training her eyes in the direction in the area the cabbits are bemoaning.   
  
"~ Washu? ~" Yosho asks a second later, as a look of PURE dread shoots though her. "~ WASHU!? ~"  
  
"~ Yosho, where is Tsunami? ~" Washu asks with a deathly meek tone..... "~ Huh!? ~"   
  
Yosho looks at the area the Kerensky's inhabit, but don't see them, then looks back to see Washu, but notes something wrong.. "~ Where's RYOKO!!? ~"  
  
Washu turns even COLDER, as she sees Ryoko has disappeared. "~ Find Tenchi and the others, FAST!! ~"  
  
Yosho bolts..  
  
Washu looks at a scarred Sasami, whom does not feel what she does..  
  
..imminent immortal danger...  
  
"~ ..let's go Sasami.. ~" Washu commands, and the two depart though the crowd immediately..  
  
-------------------  
  
*A moment prior..*  
  
Tsunami's heart is racing in all the emotional directions......   
  
...she knows FULL well what is about to happen, as a certain velvet enclosure comes out from a pocket, hidden by Al's graduation robes, a sly trick to be sure.  
  
Aleaic can only stifle constant fear waves, as he seems to pull the box containing the one gift he always meant to give.  
  
When Al finally clears the box into the open, it seems like time is literally frozen.  
  
Then Murphy strikes, or.. "{~ AL!! TSUI!!!!! ~}"  
  
Tsui and Al nearly jump in their skins, "~ Ryoko?! ~/Ryoko!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
*Kerensky Residence..*  
  
In the now well vacant home of Mortals and Gods, and a Demon half-breed, as well as a pair of celestial carrot vacuums, now sees the hover 'steps' of a pair of intruders..  
  
Not all that serenely either, as apparently they are quite affected by the darkness. "{~ OW!!! ~}"  
  
"{~ Quiet you octopus head!! ~}"  
  
The latter, a demon with a welted foot, and a nasty tongue connected to it, uses the same tongue on his 'partner'. The last part is used 'very' loosely.   
  
"{~ Oh shut up demon-hoser, we have to hurry, master said it was almost time. ~}" Both trade quips back and forth, but manage to reach the upstairs, despite another hard fall. They then manage to reach the appropriate doors, one with a sign on it saying: 'Computer Core', and the other labeled with: 'Chef's Academy'..  
  
"{~ I'll get this room DC, you get the mortal's.. ~}"  
  
The latter mentioned bristles again.. "{~ THAT'S CLAY to you dretch!! And why do I have to get the mortal trash!? That's YOUR department! ~}" The Demon then enters Aleaic room..   
  
"{~ WILL YOU JUST DO ALREADY!! BOSS IS WAITING! ~}"  
  
The one named Clay seethes though his fanged molars, but enters Al's room anyway. The other bypasses the weak Lock Spell in place on Tsunami's and Sasami's archway.  
  
..both soon emerge with seeming unimportant items, that other than for sentimental value.   
  
..they then barely manage to escape back into the Demon Core before the 'event' begins to shatter reality.  
  
-------------------  
  
*Reception..*  
  
A pair of drinking students end up with the drink in their faces, as Washu BURSTS by them. Washu ignores the yells directed at her, more intent on finding Tenchi..  
  
"~ YO, Tenchi!! TENCHI!! ~"  
  
"~ Washu! ~" Washu stops as Tenchi appears with Ayeka and Achika near him. "~ I felt the reaction just now! ~"  
  
This is the reason Washu was running so hard, after a massive flare of some kind of energy spiked, more than easily noticeable by the Dimensionals, at least those not distracted by other things.  
  
"~ I was afraid this was the case.. HUH!? ~" Washu says with senses peaked.  
  
The Dimensionals suddenly then note that the presence of reality is suddenly becoming fuzzy..  
  
..like a old style television reception signal going bad.. the effect begins to worsen by the second. "~ WASHU!? ~" Tenchi yells in a panic.  
  
Washu doesn't answer, but instead throws several devices from her blouse-shirt cuffs, they land around the floor around the Dimensionals and throw a field of some kind around the Dimensionals.  
  
Washu then looks dead at Tenchi and Achika.  
  
"~ We have to find Tsunami NOW!!!!!!! ~"   
  
---------------------  
  
*Overlook..... a moment before..*  
  
"RYOKO!?"  
  
"{~ WHOOPS!! ~}" Seeing the ring.. "{~ I know this a bad time, but........ HUH!?!!!!! ~}"  
  
Before Tsunami and Aleaic, or even Ryoko can react, a TITANICLY glowing staff SLAMS down in between the immortal/mortal pair...  
  
..a split second later, a SEVERE surge of golden energy lances between them both, and 'that's' when everything begins to blur and deskew, like reality was being twisted and warped by a strange kind of typhoon!!  
  
The expected screams of pain are powerful and hoarse, as Aleaic and Tsunami experience the beginning of the rape of their minds, but the screams are disparate.  
  
Tsunami, quite quickly despite the pain, begins reacting to the attack and initiates her Safeguards. Tsui, whom had been forewarned some two years before of Trakalin's breach from the Luna dungeon, immediately recognized the Spell Program energy that was unleashed, and the several previously placed Safeguard Program Shields initiate within the Datalink of Tsunami, as well as protecting most of the memory archives she's stored, and thankfully for her, her memories of Earth and everyone, Al included..   
  
It doesn't however stop the attack from it's secondary function.. A Program Network Link. At the basic level to the Great Computer of Jurai Core. There, a Virus is unleashed.  
  
But it has a third function, and this makes the next event even MORE painful to bear, as knowing that she was forced by Oath Program from Heaven to keep this secret from all mortals, now she sees the terrible effects of this enforced promise, as Aleaic bears FULL brunt of the energy RAVAGING his mind..  
  
Tsunami tries to throw a desperate Shield Program over Aleaic, but the Safeguards in place are taking too much energy to allow Tsunami to cast a second Program out..   
  
Tsui can only look in horror as apparently..  
  
Al is doomed.. Ryoko tries to act, but the force of the energy the Staff unleashes keeps her at bay, forcing her to erect Safeguards. They can do nothing for him!!  
  
It's just as worse, everywhere around them, as the landscape begins to turn from a fuzzy nightmare, to one of a growing gray inebriated death, as the buildings, foliage, sky, even the water and moon, all of it begins to seemingly solidify into a gray-horror, ashen state..  
  
That's when Ryoko and Tsunami begin to note the impossible, as reality is literally being torn asunder. Literally decomposing at every and all foundation, right down to the atom.  
  
There's no possible explanation, but there are things done to try and counteract the closest damage, Ryoko recovers just enough from the energy flash, to deliver a MAJOR Hex Bolt, the Level 15 Demon/Goddess Program energy all too easily shatters the Staff, and then the energy arcs emitted from it.  
  
Tsunami finally is able to catch a most unconscious (mercifully) Al, but..  
  
"~ NO!!!!!! AL, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! RYOKO, HELP ME!!!!!!!!! ~" Ryoko flies over to the Alpha Goddess, in time to see..   
  
"{~ Oh no.. it's too late.......... ~}" Tsunami looks in horror, as Al's form starts to slowly ashen in color.  
  
"~ No.. NO!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW!!!!!!!!! *Heavy sobbing* PLEASE NO!!!!!!!!!!!! ~" They both almost miss the sound of objects plunking on the ground all around them..  
  
Suddenly, all Tsunami and Ryoko see is darkness...................  
  
-------------------  
  
*Jurai Core, Primary Systems Administration Center............*  
  
"~ That's IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! ~"  
  
"~ Reading a Type Seven Shutdown in effect!!!! ~"  
  
"~ But the Safeguards!! ~"  
  
"~ Level 12 Retro-Virus now breaching Line Four-Delta, the Firewalls are collapsing EVERYWHERE!! ~"  
  
"~ Terra is going into Cold Crash Shutdown!! 12 percent, 17 percent, 19.. ~"  
  
"~ Where's the Back up Archives?!! ~"  
  
"~ No good, the Virus is attacking that area as well!!! ~"  
  
"~ What ISN'T affected!!!?!?!?! ~"  
  
Pandemonium seems to have invaded Heaven, as the Core is under the most widespread and subversive Viral attack ever recorded. Systems all over the place are crashing, and their oversight Plane of Mortals, on many worlds all over the universe are shutting down like a big fat switch was turned to off.  
  
Worse, Heaven is actually being affected to a similar degree, as several sectors have literally went into Existence Decomposition.   
  
The initial stages of the Viral attack has slowed, mainly from the size of the spread, but it's only begun, and Earth is already half gone..  
  
"~ Where's the Class Two's?! ~" A honey-brown haired Alpha Class bellows in commandment of the massive pedestal, filled with super-strange and ivory majestic terminal displays of all of the major functions of the Core.  
  
All of which are seemingly in harmony, of a tragic hemorrhage in progress.  
  
"~ All shut down due to the Virus Ma'am, Bugs are running loose in the low priority areas, the combined chaos is putting additional strain on the OS Admin Tokimi! ~"  
  
The mentioned Administrator rubs her hand across her chin of emerald green tattoos. "~ San, Brentai, Byte, begin a back up of all remaining unaffected systems at least five sector degrees unaffected by the Virus, anything closer may be already infected at a subsystem level.   
  
Prewern, begin a Dummy Simulation to test the primary pathways the Virus will take, begin leading the infection into these set Programs and Cut-Off where you can to Isolate.   
  
Gohegi, work with Sesi to begin a compete System wipe of the memory blocks where redundant Programs are not needed, and clear all the buffers in the System you can for the Primary Processor, we need to get it as much capacity to fight this Virus as it can.  
  
Initiate! ~"  
  
The Alpha Goddess and Current Chief Administrator of Heaven, under the eye of Father Himself, only adds to herself the pressure, that this thing... this Virus........ thing could end up affecting even Him! The swears to herself, very literally, to not allow thus to occur..  
  
She look at her robes, flashy, colored in glamorous browns, whites, and blacks, the blacks, all of which are constantly filled with sparkling stars and majestic galaxy fields, of those which move with her every movement. Even the silken booties she wears display this trait, but the preference for much skin and cleavage is more her personalized trademark.  
  
This as Tsunami and Aleaic once found out a year-and-a-half ago, as a well ill-timed cellular call by a all too hungry Aleaic for take out caused this celestial bombshell to appear, out of her transport medium of choice, Comm-Scanner Antennas, of which there were aplenty in the Aleaic Kerensky Residence.  
  
To keep a brazenly funny story short, all that was just to help Tsui's and Al's romance along just a 'tad', and all for naught, as they both somehow managed to resist her attempts, along with Ryoko's devious assistance, to create one mayhemic adventure after another for a month, a month that finally drove Keturia off the residence, not for long, but until at least Tokimi dragged Al's Wish out..  
  
..one that Tsunami had admit that their love had surpassed the original Wish Contract. Oh sure, made Aleaic as happy as that squirt Sasami with Class Two's all around her, but it sure lost him out on one 'fine ride' if Tokimi could make Input, and she did so thickly and sultry. She still giggles at the meek reactions Aleaic would have in each of the many 'attempts'.  
  
..now it seems, they again were the center of something, this time with a possibility of the ruin of Heaven. "~ Damn, how could Trakalin have known the OS THAT well? What's he trying to pull?   
  
..if it's like the original transgression....................... ~" Tokimi then look slit eyed thoughtfully..  
  
"~ ..BRENATI!! BYTE!! Shutdown access to the protected archives, NO one, not even Father is allowed access!! ~"  
  
"~ Already done ~" A pensive Brentai announces, going on the established protocols. "~ Not even Father? ~" Byte queeps to a shrugging Brentai.  
  
"~ Nice work Brentai, now get me a System update of the overall look of the Virus verses Core landscape. ~" Brentai, a Level Three Gamma System Moderator, complies, and then wishes he hadn't...  
  
As Tokimi even gasps at the severe, and speedy progress of the Virus, the overall display with the updated info, included with the Datalink Superstructure, combine to show a 'sobering' picture.. "~ Oh Father............. ~" Tokimi stammers.. then she looks at the projected timeframe of the current System infection rate and ratios.  
  
...then she wishes she had been a Goddess Dental-hygienist.   
  
"~ Father be merciful.. .........we only have sixteen hours of Core Time to find a solution......... or.. ~"   
  
Or Core disappears, and the Earth FAR before that.  
  
"~ Get me an audience with Father, I need to discuss Tsunami's Network NOW!! ~"  
  
---------------------  
  
*Tekomi, a city ashen and disintegrating slowly..*  
  
"~ Master..................... are you sure............ ~"  
  
A deep and disemboweled voice, stronger in spirit than that Two years ago when he was released. One that utters a deep remorse but resolution as well.  
  
"~ There was no alternative, it's all corrupted by the touch and existence of the Gods. Celestine had the idea, but the wrong tools to do it.  
  
..the old adage of mortals still holds true..  
  
..to create an omelet, you must break a few eggs.. and here, we must break them ALL! ~"  
  
"~ But, what about the Foundation, it won't escaped undamaged either. ~"  
  
"~ I detect worry in your voice. ~"  
  
A pause... "~ I would be less than mortal to do otherwise, even with my Goddess blood. ~"  
  
A soothing feeling comes over this blue haired woman, calming those, or even suffocating those feelings in a haze of content. It is not of her willing..  
  
"~ It is because that legacy, why we are doing this. Not even the kin of the Gods is allowed to share in the future that which only these same selfish deities have wrought only for themselves. But I, I can help you with your dream, or should I say dreams. ~  
  
The blue haired woman, marked along the cheeks with small scar like daggers of black, and a skin tone equal to her title of Gray Angel. "~ Love was a very poor choice of emotions, I prefer satisfaction.. ~" ..said with a seething tone.  
  
"~ No Mayuka, if that was so, then you would not have come for me, and it will be part of your just reward when the Universe is remade in my image, an image where your tragedy, and that of many other mortals are reborn to see life without limits.  
  
We.. we have the gift, the choice, the drive. If we can't do it, no one else will.. ~"  
  
Mayuka flutters her ashen colored wings and then looks towards the darkening area where the Tekomi Auditorium one held so much life. One she finds no resolve to put remorse towards such fools.. "~ I only want one shot at my 'Father', and then, we will see to your dream master. ~"  
  
"~ ......so be it... ~"  
  
Just then, two forms Shadow-phase in...  
  
One, a Demon dressed in well rounded robe, fashioning an even MORE well rounded façade. The second, a lithe female with strange eyes, like in a permanent maniacal gaze, her hair set in three ponytails of weird meshed colors, her suit of choice a simple flock skirt and blouse mesh.  
  
"~ Ah, Lord Clay, Lady Yume. ~" Trakalin speaks through Mayuka.  
  
"{~ We found them, though this trash gives me the creeps. ~}" Clay snarls through his equally fat demon teeth. "{~ And it smells disgusting at that! ~}"  
  
"{~ Will SOMEONE tell this useless hell spawn to SHUT up!!!!!! ~}" Yume exasperates towards the sky, finally fed up with being near this fat lard of primal matter.  
  
"{~ I'll help you shut up, with a permanent HEX!!!!!!! ~}" Clay's about the same vein too.  
  
"~ SILENCE!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Yume and Clay suddenly look fearfully at Mayuka, her voice iron-laced with the roar of Trakalin. "~ If you two are through hosing existence with your Demon pheromones, those two objects you possess hold FAR more power than all of us combined, and that includes my compatriot in Hell Core.  
  
..lose them, and we may lose our shot to get all our desires, so..... do NOT lose THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
By the time the two Demons recover from the Holy Shout Program used, they can both only meekly nod.  
  
A moment later, both the objects disappear with their current owners.  
  
Not long after, Tekomi utterly disappears.  
  
---------------------  
  
*Somewhere, dark..................*  
  
It doesn't seem possible, but Tsunami can feel herself alive, as well as Ryoko..  
  
..and........ "~ ALEAIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~" Tsunami immediately wraps her arms around the unconscious mortal she fears above all else to lose. But it seems only a shell, no signs of actual sentience is notable. "~ Oh....... Oh no.......... ~" Tsunami utters in meek horror.  
  
"~ Come on...... ~" Both the Goddess and the Demon/Goddess look around for the source of the voice, but it finds them, as a pair of hoverstools pop up below them, making them sit, and then a large hovertable takes Aleaic, and places him into an examination position.  
  
"{~ Mom? ~}" "~ One and only, don't ever forget that.. ~" "{~ Whatever... ~}"  
  
Washu appears, with a slew of holo terminals all around her, displaying everything Core sees and does, as well as for Earth and existence (what of left there is..), and.... to Aleaic's honor, if he were awake to realize.... one is centered on his readouts. At the moment, it's bad,   
  
....real bad.  
  
But Washu isn't fazed one bit. Tenchi, Sasami and the rest of the Dimensionals appear shortly after.  
  
"~ Washu.. ~" Tsunami can only mutter weakly..   
  
"~ You know, you two are damned lucky..  
  
I decided to stay here with Ryoko and Yosho, I doubt you both have a relationship to repair if I hadn't. ~"  
  
Tsunami half smiles, as heart is still torn. "~ Washu.. ~" Tenchi begins.. "~ What happened? Was it Trakalin? IS it as we feared? ~"  
  
Washu lets out a heavy sigh, one meant for overstating the obvious, and then some. "~ You win the Naughty program chip. Yep, Trakalin sure pulled a beauty.. ~"  
  
"{~ Mom, this isn't exactly the time for appreciating another WORK!! What about Al, the world, the........ ~}"  
  
"~ Hold on you twity daughter of mine.. ~" Ryoko raspberries back..  
  
"~ ..first we have to restore Aleaic's Archives. ~" Tsunami suddenly seems to explode with resolve, as she almost jumps out of her seat. "~ Are you SERIOUS Washu!? You mean he can.. ~" Washu STABS a hand in Tsui's face....  
  
"~ Partially, I can restore most of his mental program functions, but it's going to have to be linked through a special private network, and that is a process only a deity can do, one with a large Network to share. The deity that does this will have to share the dataload of Aleaic's Program Existence until either Core and Reality are restored and repaired, or..  
  
..well, we're all celestial waste matter.. ~"  
  
"~ You can do that Washu? ~" Sasami is the source this time. Washu nods simply..  
  
"~ I'll do it.. ~" Tsunami speaks with a powerful resolve, hardly unexpected though, and despite her form being the source of the infection destroying her family's world and existence, she has no qualms about supporting this one extra task.  
  
"~ Daughter.. ~" Achika half attempts to stop this, but caves in under her daughter's intense stare.   
  
Washu though doesn't argue. In fact, she was counting on this..  
  
Tsunami was a genius as much as the next Programmer in the Core, but like her sometimes rival Tokimi, they lacked the tactical sense, preferring the emotional tact. Everything and one had strengths and weaknesses, and Washu was using her tactical strengths to use Tsunami's emotional weakness. Heck, something told Washu that it would turn into a strength sooner or later, but one thing at a time.   
  
They had to know what they were dealing with, and linking Tsunami and Aleaic together may help drive out whoever else was helping Trakalin, that Virus wasn't of Heaven's make alone. Too much of it acted of a Demon Program Class, and if Trakalin was allayed with whom Washu feared most, then they all were in SEVERE danger, since so many here was connected to this one Demon in more ways than was conceivable.  
  
"~ Alright.. if you really want to. ~" Ryoko could tell the falseness of the reserved statement, but she also realized what was at stake, because she could feel also the force behind the Virus. Everyone else just looked on, more taken to emotionalism of the moment.  
  
Tsunami stood at the head of the table, and looked at Aleaic's stale format once before looking at Washu once, and nodding the same number of times to each. Then she closes her eyes and opens a special area of her Network, one she severs from other main areas for support and individual emergencies in case of a normal Core shutdown. (If such a thing is called 'normal' that is.) , most such areas of her Network are redundant as it is, and can hold such a task she now is about to take upon.  
  
Washu senses this, sees the readouts, and then pulls the stored data she had obtained from the multiple scans of Al over the two and a half year period. It was more than enough, as it is a simple matter to work with mortal agency minds when wanted. Mortals are such simple constructs to Dimensionals.   
  
In a sense, Al was Rebooted.   
  
"~ I feel him.. ~"  
  
Tsunami immediately links Al's consciousness to her mini-Network, creating a special cyclic program separate from the reality he was supposed to be attached to. Course, that Plane was all but gone now, and only a full restoration would fix that.   
  
One miracle at a time Tsunami thought..  
  
"WHO, WHA, WHERE, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" *SMACK!!* "..ow.. thanks.."  
  
Tsunami also anticipated the reboot flareout, with a nice smack to the temple. Everyone else, including Washu cringes, even a usually strong willed Ryoko.  
  
"~ Anytime love.. ~"  
  
Aleaic begins to realize his bearings, and the fact that a lot of warm and fuzzy feelings are flooding his mind, as well as strange recipes he never even knew of..  
  
"How come I have a craving for Tusk-Walrus Sashimi?" Tsunami gasps, and tones down the amount of data Aleaic can access, less he goes crazy or something. If he knew the truth.  
  
"~ Later Sensei, we got bigger problems. ~"  
  
"Yes Lady Washu dear............... =@@=!!! WHA THE!?!?!?!?" Al screams, not realizing what's going on..!  
  
"~ Oh dear, this will be interesting... ~" Tsunami giggles, not letting Al onto the cause. "~ It suits him for now. Now, we have to find out who we are dealing with. ~" Aleaic hears this and looks totally bewildered.  
  
..he should be so lucky.. =^^=  
  
Over the next two 'very' precious hours, as Tsui finally relents in telling why Al has all these strange feelings, Washu and the rest of the Dimensionals go about making a plan to figure out this mess, and hopefully a possible solution, but without direct Network access, the planning is erratic in nature.  
  
..unfortunately, others have much more sinister plans. And more have more severe solutions to this crisis.  
  
Already in operation.  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Hell Core.. T-minus 12 hours, 23 minutes..*  
  
A titanic world of harsh blood-red darkness, a landscape of utter corruption, where all is snuffed into the greed of this end of all ends. Programs that corrupt, deities and demons of greed and amoral conspire and seek glory for only themselves.  
  
And here, the great black Tree of Mulhorand stands, seeing over all and over to the end of time and space, domineering as an effidice to the institution of Evil in all it's myriad forms and functions. It emits a signature, lethal black flame, as it spouts commands for the lesser slave programmers to code and send off, complex and ugly, yet a sense of one minded order..  
  
.....ABSOLUTE..  
  
..This is the realm of the great dark machine, and a place of all ended hope and dreams. And only of nightmares unwanted by normalcy.  
  
Here, it is where, within a special chamber of the Dark Tree, one of viscous evil, a special task endowed-Servant gives the initial report on the final assault against the Core of Heaven.  
  
"{{{~ Speak Lord of the Dark, know my cursed blessing with your words, know my wrath with less than what I bless.. ~}}}"  
  
The Servant, clad in deep black and silver robes, as silver as his hair and teeth, the eyes are a mix of gold and blood, the red linings glow red of the power of Hell itself.   
  
The Hand of Annihilation.   
  
Lord Supreme Dark of Hell Core Administration, Kagato Akara..  
  
As he most reverently bows in a kneel of submission, he speaks of his dark deeds. "{{~ My Lord and Master, the Retro-Virus operates better than the Traitor or myself expected it to...  
  
..the invasion of the Alpha Goddess's OS Network is proceeding on schedule.   
  
..in less than twelve system hours, the Core will be weak enough for the next Phase.  
  
..and I have already sent agents to retrieve the last tools we need to activate the Final Program. ~}}"  
  
The Dark Tree gives off no sentience of glee or anything such remotely. But..  
  
"{{{~ Fine work Servant, at last the time of Heaven will fall, and I will see the hand of my Brother bleed in my palm.  
  
..Vengeance is your primary Command, all other priorities fall before this Command.. ~}}}" Kagato bows his head as Mulhorand continues..  
  
"{{{~ ..even Annihilation. The Superstring will be spared, or my will cannot be continued. Ensure all parties understand my Will, or I will envision a devastating fate to the trespass. Is my Will understood Servant of Hand...... ~}}}"  
  
It is not a question. The tone is lethal in force is 'not' misunderstood. "{{~ Of course Master, I exist for you alone, my will is yours.. ~}}"  
  
A mental force give suggestion of departing. Darkly at that..  
  
"{{{~ Return at the time of Vengeance, not before!! ~}}}"  
  
Kagato Akara bows a last, and then exits the chamber of Hell's Center, stepping over the spontaneous creation of unthinkable slimeforms, 'created' by the very Will of this Evil incarnate.  
  
Escape is very much welcomed by this Demon Lord. "{{~ Incredible, even more vile than last I spoke to...... it.. ~}}"  
  
Kagato then takes the short route, as dallying is not a luxury now with time short, even by celestial standards. A silver green flame marks the journey of this Demon, as he enters his private sanctuary, a room at least a thousand kilometers deep in the dimensional Plane of Chaoslife.   
  
In it, terminals as intricate as Jurai Cores, except for the fact they ooze a constant evil black, and they display every smidget of data that it feels worthy of attention, and with a trillion terminals, it doesn't miss very much. Only a flat marble black and silver table breaks up this morbid monotony, glossy black with the corrupted blood of trillions of heathens and victims just underneath, but yet quite solid, unless a failure needs to be 'sacrificed' to the pet living within.   
  
On the table, is the two objects Lady (sort of..) Yume and Lord (Fat) Clay procured, the very imprint of the love of two beings is literally burning at the table's surface, Kagato dares not even consider touching them, and only the power of a Protection Program from the Traitor Trakalin even allowed Kagato's Demon servants to even touch the simple items. And even at that, they got as FAR away from the items as they could, only the good can touch it, hence why a certain creation was made.  
  
"{{~ Status.. ~}}"  
  
A similar silver haired demon emerges, and Kagato can only thank the Hells that it's not his Mother, or worse his sister.  
  
This one, is a short, stubby, mean spirited nymph, one with only hatred of positive emotions and love that drives her machinations. Ones that drive her to corrupt the best of Lights when allowed, such as now.  
  
"{{~ Mayuka is performing splendidly, not even she suspects her truth. And nor does the Traitor, everything is excellent. ~}}"  
  
Kagato slits his eyes.. "{{~ Will be, or you will be fed to the Shadow Hexbeasts Lady Yuzuha, and you know it.. ~}}"  
  
Yuzuha only smirks, a second in the hierarchy of Hell Core, below Kagato in this vein (no one 'dares' chain themselves under the Dark Tree), it wasn't so much that she need to fear her superior, just be efficient until her time came, and she knew she would see a chance, assuming this plan of their Overlord's of the Great Hell Tree failed.   
  
..and she wasn't about to be the one under that Hell's breath when it happened, even the Fates of the Plane of Neutral Graylight whom helped with the Great Balance Program upkeep and upgrades could see this.   
  
Something would end, but not what Kagato hoped for, nor either this Traitor Trakalin. But she could wait, she's taken a million epochs just to get this far, and it took Kagato many, many more to get his from his predecessor, some chump named Palatine.  
  
She just had to watch her step until the proper time.  
  
..but time was not a luxury for her either. The Fates can be wrong as well,   
  
..this could be it for Real too.. for them 'all'...  
  
Yuzuha then turns, as two new figures enter, one a construct of Kagato's, and another a yet third Dark Lord.  
  
"{{~ Report.. ~}}"  
  
This imposing Lord of War, Master of the Hell Sword of Perfect Death.  
  
This is the second Lieutenant of Kagato the Administrator, Lord Yakage.  
  
"{{~ Mistress Minagi is now in position, all that is required is to await the final signal, and then.. ~}}" Kagato interrupts for the sake of brevity...  
  
"{{~ My warning extends to you as well Lord Yakage, this has to be done perfectly, and NO harm must come to the subject.  
  
..location of the Traitor and Vessel. ~}}"  
  
Yuzuha bristles at her creation being called such, but dissuades from reacting.. "{{~ She/They are now at the edge of the Virus advance at Level Trasius Four. ~}}"  
  
Kagato then turns his hateful gaze upon the creator of the child of light and dark. "{{~ Keep them AWAY from that............. 'mortal' disgrace, if they meet, the plan will most certainly fail. ~}}" Kagato turns back to the landscape of black fire below his sight.  
  
"{{~ The Traitor has done his damage, remove him if required.. ~}}"  
  
Yakage and Yuzuha both bow sharply at this, this they ALL had agreed upon from the very start.  
  
After the Celestine Incident in the Separate Dimensional Heaven Plane of Yagdrassil, the one thing that was clear was the effect a single mortal had upon a god.  
  
A repetition of this event here most certainly would cause a Rift Cosine, or a point in space and time where all possibilities were possible, and under only the control of one force.  
  
And it CERTAINLY wasn't a Hellish Program that could be it.  
  
If they had to, Mortal Decomposition was an authorized option. "{{~ Agreed..... ~}}" Yakage and Yuzuha sharply respond. Kagato then brusquely dismisses them both from his sanctum.  
  
Kagato then thinks darkly to himself. If only 'he' could rid the mortal from the equation, and forget the needs of the Plan...  
  
----------------------  
  
*Jurai Core, Council Chamber.. T-minus 12 hours, 23 minutes ..*  
  
Mirror opposite, the only true definition.  
  
Here, the Will of Life and All interconnected, attempt to rule with serenity, kindness and justice.  
  
Here, all was white and glorious, ivory's, gold's, silver's, jewel's, crystal's, more's, all which embedded with the mesh of water, greenery, large Trees, majestic structures governed to the System, or even the subprocessors of the great OS. Even fine soft grass covered where marble and ivory didn't.. The sky also, at least usually, crystal of blue and angelic clouds, all supposed to enrich the glory of for those that serve.  
  
Today however, nothing above ruled...   
  
..only cold steel resolve.   
  
Their combined existence, these Nine sovereigns that assisted the Father upon the Great High Council of Heaven, a name settled as common here, though all sorts could equal. Here, the Great Tree of Jurai, the one pillar that sustains, sends the information of Hell's new War of Transgression against it's eternal adversary; as the Core Programs are shuttered and shunted more and more inside the Great Tree of Light.  
  
But here also sent is disturbing news, as the mortal agency partially at the center of this crisis still lived.  
  
..in regards to these ten, a MAJOR transgression, and one that a pained Overseer is trapped into a cycle of decision. One that tried to keep the same fairness, but also sensed a tragic decision forced to be made.  
  
"^~ This is unheard of, a mortal agency kept viable after his mortal Foundation is totally erased!! ~^" Bellowed one voice..  
  
"[~ But more, now actually connected to the infected Network, it's total blasphemy!!! ~]"  
  
These two voices were the main voices of objection, another four sound both in chord and discord in tune to the tone of the argument, more and more, chord was the tone used.  
  
But one pair of voices strike the discord against. "(~ You all act if this mortal is the Slayer itself, dare you all not see that the agency had no will or ability to prevent this himself? I for one dare not use the ancient term of scapegoat to use as you all would.. He could never had been prepared for this magnitude of strife.  
  
Or are we that truly small? ~)"  
  
"[~ Goddess Misaki, as you are only a recent inclusion into the Council, may it not be furtive of you to speak as a voice that is heeded? ~]"  
  
"(~ I expect it, or I would not speak of it. ~)" The goddess retorts harsh.  
  
"(~ The emotions of my Sister kin reflect my own, as I will my speak of this Father. ~)" The second steely supports Misaki's will.  
  
"^~ You as well Goddess Funaho? You both tread in a situation, not suited for discussion. Our world, even existence stands at the brink!! ~^"  
  
Funaho bellows even louder. "(~ But at the cost of possibly our one tool left to us?! ~)"  
  
The argument varies back and forth for a short time, but.  
  
That time swiftly dissolves..  
  
  
  
"::[~ Enough.... *all argument silences....*  
  
I, for the life of our existence, cannot see that this decision could force me to take the life and will of a beautiful institution, it was with hope that such institutions would create the harmony that very situation could be avoided with..  
  
...but this is not a time where such can be justifiable. ~]::"   
  
"(~ But how can we simply throw it all away Father?! How can we possibly see all consequences of doing that!?! ~)" Misaki continues, trying in vain to gain validity, unfortunately..  
  
"::[~ I can see much, and there is a time to see redemption, as in most all things. But this is not a time where such can be justifiable, this is too far unique a case to consider the normal measures.  
  
Therefore, what is justifiable, and that which I Command,, is to begin measures for both Vaccination, as well as Severing. ~]::"   
  
Misaki and Funaho, horror struck, try to speak against this, but are held breathless.  
  
"::[~ ..when They arrive, allow them one chance to plead their words, before I force what will tear them, and I fear us all apart. ~]::"  
  
That enough is gut wrenching, but worse..  
  
"::[~ ..I announce the Contract Null..  
  
..this is my Word, make it Will......... ~]::"  
  
Misaki and Funaho try to plead a change of Decision, but for naught..  
  
As simple as a complex decision seems to have been made out, not one can utter a word of agreement, they were in fact, destroying the one thing that might save them all. Father could, but had to bide his infinite time, the other couldn't and tried to turn to the task of saving their existence.  
  
And then, They do arrive..  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Gate of Heaven... T-minus 11 hours, 40 minutes..*  
  
Aleaic is TERRIFIED of what he's about to encounter, not in a frozen sense, but in an honorable one. It went beyond his reason, much less his sanity, supported as it is by his goddess benefactor (now more than ever), to enter as a mortal, into the realm of Heaven.   
  
As much as everyone tried to calm him, it was naught. And then they actually entered, and Aleaic nearly FREAKS!!  
  
"Ah........a...a........a........a.............ah......a...a...............h..........a..................h....." So to speak....  
  
"{~ He's sure taking it well.. ~}"  
  
"~ Al dear, it's not as bad as you think.. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks AWE/DUMB struck at Tsunami! "Tsui, one does NOT enter Creation ITSELF with a poor mindset, I think this is PERFECTLY acceptable behavior.  
  
..and WHY do I feel the need for debugging something!????!!!!!!!!!" Al yells, pulling at his melon.  
  
Tsunami only kisses the client's hand, as quite actually, he's acting much better than she feared. That and the fact that she is using her Will to calm Al, but not in a controlling manner, a truly foreign idea for her, which also helps to bolster Al's confidence in this severely trying time.  
  
..but still, who wouldn't wilt just a tad under this sheer amount of power and majesty.  
  
..not to mention this self-convinced unworthy type. VERY VERY self-convinced.  
  
"You.. you're sure I have to come?"  
  
"~ Sensei, come on, this place won't bite your head off. ~" Sasami says in a half truth., actually that has happened, but nine deities had the ability to help dispel actual such attempts.  
  
It doesn't work though.... "YIEEEEEEE!! There IS something that will bite my head off!!"  
  
*TOMP!* "Ow.......... sorry.." "~ Better be beloved... ~"  
  
"~ Washu, why must we all return here? ~" Kiyone blurts out in apparent uncertain annoyance. Washu looks matter of factly back at the System Detective. "~ Remaining on the Mortal Plane is WAY too dangerous now, we wouldn't have a 'physical' place to operate from quite shortly.  
  
..and.... ~" Washu adds.. "~ I feel our adversary is already here, we must confront him here, not on Earth. ~"  
  
"I still don't get it, how the HECK could I be a cause for all this mess?" Al says with a great deal of logic for his part. Al meanwhile is also engrossed in the scenery as he wait for an answer.  
  
They pass through a series of arc-tunnels, all with viewports looking out over a partially true Heaven, and an area assailed by the Virus, acting to literally blanket the Heavens in a thick, black shadow. The contrast is not lost on them all.. Al just sees everything in the same vein..  
  
...incredible......  
  
Washu finally answers back.. "~ Trakalin must have somehow created a program that would utilize your and Tsunami's emotional waves, I've seen this done before, but the attack was coupled by a Virus of unmeasurable replicating ability, heck, the thing seems to have been made to feed off of anything connected to Heaven.  
  
I bet it's only slowed down because it's taking so long to assimilate the thicker surrounding layers of Heaven, not to mention replicate what is needs to crack the final layers of Jurai Core.  
  
..quite a thorough Virus, quite ingenious, quite.. ~" "~ WASHU!! ~" Tenchi chides..  
  
Washu winces and chuckles, "~ Sorry.. ~"  
  
"~ But Washu.. ~" Mihoshi begins to ask.. "~ ..a mortal has no network.. ~"  
  
"~ AH!! There's the key, Tsui has the Contract, and because of that, has been meshing her emotional waves with Aleaic's. They've become so in tune that a Spell of the proper frequency could bypass Tsunami's Network Firewalls, and breach into the System to unleash the Virus.  
  
..and, in a sense, Al did have a Network, all mortals do since evolution is the goal of Heaven after all. That's how Jurai Core came into existence after all.. ~"  
  
"You guys were mortal once?" The nods Tsui and Sasami give Aleaic make him shudder.. "Holy........"  
  
"~ Close, were not quite that holy, at least some of us anyway.. ~" Ryoko raspberries Washu from the back.. Ayeka tries to quip but is tripped up by Ryoko oh so innocently. A fight ensues behind them all..  
  
"Even at the end, they still fight.." Tenchi only groans, head in hand.. "~ Tell me about it.. ~"  
  
"~ Ah, ignore them...  
  
...the real problem is that there's nothing to stop the Virus from spreading into all the other Dimensions of combined reality, and that will no doubt tick off the other Relief Offices in Over-Existence. I'd rather hang myself on the Superstring before we lived that down. ~" Washu says with a certain dead ring to it.  
  
Mihoshi quips Washu again.. "~ But if we are all gone, how could you do that? ~"  
  
"~ Because I'd FIND a way! That's WHY!! ~"  
  
"~ Mihoshi, stop asking stupid questions!!!!!!! ~" Kiyone huffs in disgust.  
  
"~ Okay, how's this, why not force this Trakalin to merge with Al here, and........... what? ~"  
  
"~ This isn't Ah My Goddess the Movie you blond idiot!! Trakalin already has the damage he wanted, Tsunami wasn't his goal, only his end. ~"  
  
"~ I know, and you know what I mean Washu.. ~"  
  
Washu looks ready to strangle Mihoshi as a gift to Kiyone. "~ Trakalin is DONE with those two.. what more would he want with them!! ~"  
  
"~ That's what we're here to find out.......... ~"  
  
Everyone turns to the new voice, but not really shocking at that.. "~ Tokimi! ~" ..many utter..  
  
"~ Tsunami, nice to see you home again.. ~" Tsunami nods in kind, Al just tries to feel small..  
  
Ayeka most certainly groans at this intro.. "~ Not Sis again.. ~"  
  
"~ Oh, hi Sis-Priss, Ryoko got your license in a bind? ~"  
  
Ayeka is about to attack her Sister instead, when Tenchi grabs her, and notes..  
  
..Tokimi is not alone. About seven Seraphim are with her, with each holding an Amplifier Tree Staff, the silver-blue rounded heads highly charged.  
  
Everyone notes this, and a sense of doom befalls them.  
  
"~ Sister! What's the meaning of this! ~"  
  
Tokimi looks actually pensive and sad, but.. "~ My appologies, but the mortal agency and Tsunami are to be taken to Father immediately, I have my orders.. ~"  
  
"Oh crud.." Al says, feeling suddenly too venerable for comfort, one sentiment shared.  
  
"~ Goddess Tokimi!! ~" Tsunami echoes in said sentiment with Aleaic.. "~ ..we can explain! ~"  
  
"~ Those words are better served by and spoken to Father, I am deaf to them.. ~"  
  
"~ Tokimi.. ~" Tenchi steps up, Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi sternly close by. "~ ..as a Chosen Ascension to the Council, I wish to be their counsel to ANY judgment. ~"  
  
"~ That is already too late, but you may do as you wish. Time is short, come now.. ~"  
  
The gathered recoil from the not one, but now two rings of armed Seraphim that begin to herd them.. "{~ Gee Ayeka, what'd you do to piss you Sister off, huh!? ~}"  
  
"~ Ohhhhhhhh, do be quiet demon, this wasn't my doing! ~" "{~ Make me!! ~}"  
  
The short second tussle that begins is stopped cold by a pair of Ice-electrical shocks from the Staffs. "{~ EYYYYY!!!! ~}/~ OWWWWW!! ~"  
  
"{~ That tickled.. ~}" "~ Sadist.. ~"  
  
"{~ Actually I'm both.. ~}"   
  
"~ Will you two core dump heads QUIET already!?!! ~" Both groan submission to Washu..  
  
The journey through Core is painfully short, as the use of teleportation rushes the trip..  
  
---------------------  
  
*Sinsine Six Area.. 'Front Line'..*  
  
"~ There they are Master.. ~" Mayuka notes for her embedded vessel, Trakalin though sees through the same set of eyes as she does.  
  
He only chuckles snidely.. "~ As I predicted, the Gods are forcing the inevitable.. ~"  
  
Mayuka, with Trakalin looking through her eyes, see the progress of the heavily guarded group from Earth.  
  
"~ Master, is it time? ~" She asks within.. "~ No........ they will try to force their flawed logic on them, before they more than probably separate them in a futile attempt to fix a situation they cannot understand.   
  
..maybe Father, but the rest are as flawed as I am.   
  
Their solution will destroy everything. ~"  
  
Mayuka looks within deeper of herself, and sees only confusion.. "~ But you said.. ~"  
  
"~ Indeed.. we will know the proper time, when the Severing is initiated, at the same time as Vaccination, or our 'allies' will know the time for us.  
  
..then we act.. only then.. ~"  
  
"~ You are foolish to trust them so, you know they seek to destroy you now that the Virus is initiated. ~"  
  
Trakalin is silent for a moment, but not in worry.. "~ I know, they actually gave me the tools necessary, they do not understand how precarious their 'effort' actually is.  
  
..they too are too late to stop it. ~"  
  
Mayuka now becomes confused for her own sake..  
  
----------------------  
  
*Jurai Core.......... 10 hours, 13 minutes..*  
  
They have been waiting for a quite awhile, a wait Tsunami very much dreads, and through her, Aleaic as well..  
  
..Tsunami can only think of one thing that is ahead of them, and it's not to engage in a simple discussion. She feels her thread with Aleaic slowly being cut away. The very feeling is tearing her apart within.  
  
Aleaic is sensing these feelings, and begins to wonder if this was inevitable, he doubts his own sense of reality, having been treated as a common program of some kind, it's made him lose his sense of self worth, and the feelings now vibrating from his supposed beloved, only adds to the fuel of fear building up. The mulling cauldron begins to burn as a fuel inside him..  
  
Everyone else has basically left the two alone, it's no secret to them either. But someone, whom has been silent due to her own loss of late, finally is fed up with the defeatist attitude.  
  
"~ AL, TSUI!! ~"  
  
Everyone JUMPS a meter, the names a bit more. "~ Mother? ~"  
  
"(Now what?)"  
  
"~ Now what indeed 'Sensei', I'm ASHAMED of you two! ~"  
  
Aleaic and Tsunami look bewildered suddenly. "~ Ashamed Mother? ~"  
  
"~ Everyone here knows what is about to occur, and you both are LETTING them do this to you!! ~" Achika scolds the two as a mother usually does.  
  
"But we can't go against.. I mean, Him, his Will, thing.. I mean.."  
  
"~ Father has already decided, I can't go against his will.. ~" Tsunami half responds back. Achika doesn't buy into this AT ALL.....  
  
"~ Then you forget the Infinity Clause... ~" Achika gets the two to pique their attention.. "~ ...anything is possible if you really want it bad enough. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at Achika in a stupor. "You mean, face God and tell him to shove off and leave us be?!"  
  
"~ Um.. in a sense, though not so crass. ~" Achika semi corrects. Aleaic nods and chuckles quickly.. "Oh, yes of course, but.."  
  
"~ Do you two love each other enough to face even the wrath of Father if you disobey him? ~" Achika continues, her own will rather stiff.  
  
Tsunami though can't believe what's she's hearing, this from her OWN Mother..?! "~ But, it's because of us that all this happened! ~"  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda selfish to only think of our feeling for each other, I mean.. everyone on Earth and beyond are gone because of us..  
  
..I..... I can't live with that burden, not if our supposed love caused it." Achika fumes a bit more at this, but is cut-off suddenly...  
  
"::[~ Then you understand clearly.. ~]::"  
  
Everyone TURNS suddenly, to see the source of the One voice. "~ FATHER!! ~" Out comes the chorus of surprise.   
  
They also note they are all suddenly in the Council Chamber, the voice of Father coming from an Alcove very high afar and on high.. Apparently transported enmasse, almost like the argument Achika started was a trigger, and in whatever case..  
  
...here it all comes..  
  
"Uh boy.."  
  
"~ Father, please hear us out.. ~"  
  
"::[~ We have already engaged in much of that over the past two mortal years, a great deal of time in our terms mortal. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic senses he's directly being spoken to, a slight shudder hits.  
  
"~ But Father. ~"  
  
"~ If I may.. ~"  
  
A feeling of a groan lets out as Washu's voice interrupts Achika's.. "[~ Goddess Washu, we not need your 'explanations', the decision has been made. ~]"  
  
"~ Oh, then you already know 'all' about it. ~" Something akin to a 'cough' is let out a few seconds later.  
  
"[~ Elaborate.. ~]"  
  
"~ I don't need to, you Council types already must know everything about the Port, I said too much, go ahead and.. ~"  
  
"[~ Washu, Elaborate!! ~]"  
  
"~ Washu, what's going on? ~" Ayeka stammers out..   
  
Aleaic and Tsunami look in supposed shock, Tsunami however feels there IS something to hear now, Al's still confused.  
  
"~ Al, Tsui, did it ever occur to you, why you both could never 'express' you relationship the way you both wished? ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at Tsui, and both nod.. "~ Yes, we had both come to presume something is interfering, too many things have stopped us from.. um.. ~"  
  
"~ Exactly.. ~" Al suddenly looks like he's having a STROKE!! "You mean we were RIGHT!? Something is ACTUALLY physically stopping us."  
  
"~ In a roundabout sense. It took awhile to pinpoint the source, but with the number of times you kids tried to fool around, I finally determine the cause. ~"  
  
Washu then steps between Al and Tsui, and place their hands into each others. Then, she enchants a Spell of Discovery..  
  
"~ BY FATHER!! ~" Ayeka shouts, when the presence of a dark red mini-vortex is revealed out of thin air between the two lovers.  
  
"[~ A Hex Port. ~]"  
  
"~ Indeed, it's been there ever since the Inner Systems Race two years ago. It grew strength from their very emotions, and probably was the source of the data they used to create the Virus invasion. And you know of only one entity that has the power to interfere with a Contract, besides Father that is.. ~"  
  
"~ Kagato Akara.. ~"  
  
Washu gives a thumbs up to Kiyone.. "~ Bongo.. ~"  
  
"~ That's 'Bingo' Washu.. ~" Tenchi corrects..   
  
"~ Whatever.. ~"  
  
"We've been used................. WE'VE BEEN USED LIKE A FLOPPY!!!!!!!" Aleaic seethes with rage, feeling a thousand degrees of remorse, depravation, all the above, enough that he tears away from Tsunami and feels his insides envelop in a mass of revile.  
  
The words 'I've been used' rings in his head..  
  
..but the discussion isn't over.. as much as Tsui wants to reverse the trend set back at the ceremony earlier that day/night..   
  
..she is centered upon by the Council suddenly.  
  
"~ Then it is shown as evidence that the Contract is at the core of this devastating situation. It was wise that it was Sundered before our just counsel. ~"  
  
"~ Hold on a sec there! ~" Washu stabs back.   
  
"[~ We decided the course of the discussion even before you arrived. Added that you deliberately disenfranchised the spirit of the prime Law, no mortal is special above the mantle of Heaven's own! ~]"  
  
"~ But it's because of them we violated the law, you know as well as we do they are at the HEART of the solution to all this! ~" Achika joins Washu in defending their actions.  
  
"}~ Apparently, too much contact with the Mortal Plane has skewered your logic, the Contract caused all this!! ~{"  
  
"(~ I object to that!!! ~)"  
  
"~ Mother? ~" Ayeka looks around the massive chamber, and sees a sliver of teal in one of them, with a meek hand being waved. "~ ................oh my........... ~"  
  
"[~ Counsel Misaki, again you.......... ~]"  
  
"(~ You all base your blames on what you think was preordained. If that was true, the ALL the work of human evolution is a lie, and we are as well!!! ~)"  
  
Funaho's voice joins Misaki's, and Ayeka wilts further.. "~ Tenchi, why me? ~" Tenchi only shakes his head.  
  
"(~ My Sister is correct, you are blaming Fate, and then to talk of it as a set object, one that we should be able to touch, craft, and do as we please.   
  
..that is FOLY!! No Program acts that way, and neither does the Will of All.. ~)" Funaho then swathes her arms towards Tsunami and Aleaic...  
  
"(~ ..and making these two souls scapegoats is beyond unfair!! ~)"  
  
"::[~ It is moot.. ~]::"  
  
All voices silence before the One, as Father speaks once more..  
  
..and a couple under threat of absolution's permanence feel the noose tighten even WORSE..  
  
"(~ No Father.. ~)" Tsunami pleads inside..  
  
"::[~ The Fates of all is at stake, and though the decisions are painful and at length far too reaching to comprehend normally, there is one known fact. The souls of these two was used to seek a final solution upon this existence. Though all events have yet to play out, it is certain that a risk remains as long as these two remain viable, to the All.  
  
..I am sorry my hand of happiness, but this is a time where a test is not for mortals. You are therefore asked to be separated. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic's world suddenly EXPLODES in flame!! "Tsui NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"~ Aleaic please wait!!! ~" Tsunami speaks then turning to Father in desperation. "~ I say now, we are treading upon waters that are being unwilled.   
  
..les we drown from a regretful decision, please reconsider, our time has not passed yet! I can feel it Father!! ~"  
  
"::[~ I am sorry my daughter of light, but this is my Will.. ~]::"  
  
Tsunami stands frozen, as Aleaic sensing the worst nightmare about to come fruition, suddenly roars his last chance at resolution..  
  
"WHAT GIVES YOU ALL THE RIGHT TO DECIDE OUR FATE!! CAN A HEAVEN THAT DECIDES ON THE EASY WAY OUT BEGIN TO SETTLE IT'S OWN HOUSE IN ORDER?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"~ ALEAIC, NO!! ~"   
  
"~ Sensei!!! ~"  
  
"No! NO!!! Washu, Achika, I know full well what's at stake, I'm not THAT blind. But what we stand for is destroyed, is everything else not far behind!?" Al strikes his gaze back at the council podiums far abreast of him..  
  
"..we were USED for this very situation that was created, don't WE have a choice in how to resolve it?!??!!"  
  
"::[~ And a statement I feel in my heart, but do you mortal understand how much your Wish has created in the way of disruption? Can you accept the damage you both have unwittingly caused? ~]::"  
  
Aleaic manages to wrestle some logic functions out of his angered state, and quickly mashes together all the statements and situations, minces everything that barely is comprehendable. But then he thinks of two things, one..  
  
..his own Father's words of wisdom, about a world where the individual shapes the same, and without the individual, there is no world, much less civilization, and he was one of the now remains of his civilization..  
  
..and two..  
  
..his promise that he would hold, keep and protect his professed love, even if he had to storm the gates of Heaven to do so..  
  
..and now, this individual would storm those gates. And to do so, he would create his own leap of faith; his embrace of responsibility, and to face death for what he believed in..  
  
..heck, he wasn't sure he was alive, but he was sure of what his heart, eyes, and mind saw the comprehended before him.  
  
All this he thinks in a raging storm of though, which the others all can sense, in a 'thin' timeframe (about a ten-second), and then he locks his answer in a vice as he comments back. "Yes....... I 'will' accept this..........." He speaks looking at the various around him as he does so..  
  
"..and fight to keep what we ALL have lost, for you are taking from me, the last thread of a world I lost, more than you ALL could fathom, other than you noble Father. You want to take her, you have to get past me to do it."  
  
And yes, that is utterly ridiculous a statement, but ask this mortal if he cares about that. He sees a woman in danger, that's ALL that matters at the moment. Tsunami is torn between joining her defender, and just protecting him from his own chivalry. Everyone else is plain awed and shocked, flabbergasted and insulted, terrified and jealous.   
  
Other than Father that is.. (WHO knows what he's like 'inside'...)  
  
For a moment, the Gods see a soul aflame in determination, but only for a second, as reality intrudes.  
  
"[~ What can you, a mortal do? ~]"  
  
Almost as on cue, first, a host of Seraphim appear, and seem ready to carry out the Will.   
  
Aleaic immediately sees this and forgets the larger picture to simply reach Tsunami. The Alpha Goddess tries to both warn him off, and reach him, which only adds to the confusion. The Dimensionals with the two are still stunned by what they are seeing, and are about to act in one way or another.  
  
..then the REAL chaos begins..  
  
*INCREDIBLY THUNDEROUS SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
All eyes/senses turn upwards, as a powerful Hex Gate literally smashes the air above them, with the sound of smashed glass to go with it!  
  
Seraphim IMMEDIATELY turn towards this new threat, as the Council Chamber of Jurai Core is under attack by Hell Core directly!!  
  
"TSUI!!!!"  
  
Aleaic skids to a halt, just in time as a large number of Abyssals begin attacking the Seraphim, a large area open is created between this battle all around the Mortal and Dimensionals. One where the main antagonists land, with effect.  
  
"~ MINAGI! CLAY!! ~"  
  
Tenchi shouts upon recognition, brandishing a special beam sword of some kind, joining with Yosho's; while the Goddesses and Demon-Goddess prepare various Spells and Hexes. Only Tsunami, Sasami who is too scared, and Aleaic are stuck floundering.  
  
"{~ You, Chosen.. can you face our powers little boy? ~}" Minagi spits at the Ascendant..  
  
Tenchi bristles, both with insult, and fear. "{~ Enough, claim them!! ~}"  
  
Tsunami cringes, but even more Sasami, Aleaic can do the only thing his body is capable.. he THROWS himself in front of the two.  
  
"You want them?! Try ME first!!"  
  
"{~ Impudent.. ~}" Clay says, all the while laughing at this insult to his abilities. "{~ I suppose you can be Decomposed now, and save us any trouble LATER!! ~}"  
  
Clay readies a powerful Hex, one that would easily crisp Al's shell, Tsui senses this and is about to throw up a Shield.  
  
..when..  
  
"~ STOP!! ~"  
  
Clay curses loudly as he looks up, and sees..  
  
"{~ Trakalin you MORON!!!!!! ~}"  
  
"(That...... thats him? WHAT THE?!)"  
  
The sight of the female Gray Angel, rather than a God form stuns Al, but this is the start of revelation. "~ The boy is NOT to be harmed!! ~"  
  
"~ Do as Master says!! ~"  
  
"~ That's not Trakalin!!? ~" Washu yells in both surprise, as well as from angry shock. All the goddesses know his form was sealed in a non-lifeform, but this wasn't his form..  
  
..not in use of a Gray Angel, more like siphoning off one. "~ Correct Lady Washu, I am not the true form, this is my accompanying vessel, and I think she has something to tell you..  
  
..Lord of the Chosen Seat.. ~"  
  
Tenchi turns back from staring down Minagi, and looks into the eyes of this Gray Angel..  
  
..and immediately tells there both something both familiar and plain WRONG!!  
  
"~ Oh, I'm sorry.. ~" ..the host begins speaking sultry like, the then turned subuccus looks at Tenchi dead in the eye, and delivers the hammer blow.. "~ .....it's nice to finally meet you..   
  
....Daddy............... ~"  
  
The last struck word is left to poison the air, while.. "~ DADDY!?~/{~ DADDY!? ~}" Comes four voices of Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi, the rest a moment later. The other three stare back at Tenchi, whom reacts with more than usual candor.  
  
"~ I'm NOT your Father!!! ~"  
  
Mayuka mockingly acts hurt.. "~ Oh, how cruel to say so of your child. It's too bad, I would have like to play with you Daddy, but we have a task to complete. ~"  
  
"~ How could.. SHE be you daughter Tenchi!? ~" "~ HOW WOULD I KNOW AYEKA!?!?!? ~"  
  
The stunned revelation gives the Demon time to enact their motive. "{~ Stand aside Mortal.. ~}"   
  
"Make me you fat twit!!" Clay goes into a conniption, but Minagi moves to act first. "{~ As you wish Mortal!! ~}"  
  
All Al feels next is his body crumpling some good distance away. Any number of things could be broken, but apparently not his legs, because Al then sees not only Tsui.. but..  
  
"{~ Time to rejoin your original form little one!! ~}"  
  
Tenchi tries to stop the attack, but Mayuka shoves him aside with a STORM of razor sharp Gray Angel feathers. Clay uses a Hex Stun Field to take down most the others, but misses Yosho, whom attacks him head on.  
  
This leaves Minagi wide open, as she uses a Recombine Trap Hex to force Tsunami and Sasami back into their original shell form!!  
  
Aleaic can't believe what's happening, but his white rage takes over his motor functions, as he catches Minagi by surprise, RAMMING his body into hers. "YOU LEAVE MY BELOVED AND SASAMI ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Minagi recovers, with a wipe of her surprised bloodied lip.. "{~ So, you wish to challenge me, eh Mortal? ~}"  
  
"~ NO!! PLEASE AL!! ~" Tsunami's and Sasami's voice meshes out in a rapt, excruciating pain. "~ PLEASE, JUST GET AWAY!! ~"  
  
Aleaic suprises himself with how calm he responds.. "I can't, I love you.."  
  
"{~ Oh how sweet, at least you'll have that to die with!! ~}"  
  
Aleaic just can't stand to match the power of Minagi's next attack. He's mercifully blacks out, because the wound is severely aggregreous. A massive cleave of a Hex Whip has slashes almost down to the bone, along down from his left shoulder, to his right waistline.   
  
"~ AL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"   
  
The shock of such a vicious attack seems to hit also everyone else, even Trakalin; who immediately labels the attack as excessive. "~ I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HIM!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
"{~ SHUT UP AND HELP ME FINISH TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!! ~}"  
  
With Yosho occupied by Clay, Mayuka makes short work of the others, her powers augmented by those of an Alpha God of the Council; even frozen, are still a good match for the combined Dimensionals. Tsunami and Sasami are forced into a Seal Crystal, Power Sealed to prevent escape, and then..  
  
"~ TRAKALIN, THIS IS BEYOND EVEN YOU!!!!!!!!! ~" Tenchi hollers with intense rage!!!!  
  
"~ Indeed youth.. but this is 'only' the beginning.. ~" As Minagi begins removing the Crystal, Trakalin has Mayuka turn to the now damaged and pitted Council Chamber. "~ ..the beginning of the end of your existence. And the pure beginning of my vision!!!!  
  
..pray for yourselves, no one else is LEFT to help you do that!!!!! ~"  
  
"[~ TRAKALIN STOP THIS NOW!!!! ~]" Trakalin hardly flinches.. he orders the retreat.  
  
In a flurry of Hex Shock Waves, the Abyssals cover the retreat of the Three, leaving a wake of the touch of Hell in the now ruined Chamber, only it's bare shape remains of the recognition that is. Mutilated form of Seraphim and Abyssal litter the once majestic flooring in a bloody cacophony. The Dark enemy leave with their prize...  
  
The Dimensionals still alive are in not much better shape..  
  
"{~ DAMN HIM!!!! ~}"  
  
"~ SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Achika is the first by Aleaic's HORRENDOUSLY wounded form. "~ If he dies now.. ~" Achika cries, more for Tsunami's sake of absence.  
  
"~ I'm here!! ~" Washu shouts as they both try to stabilize the Mortal.   
  
"~ Oh Father, the wound is deep! ~"  
  
"~ There's Demon Infection, I.. I can't stop it in time!! ~" "{~ I can!! ~}"  
  
Achika and Washu look back in surprise at Ryoko, floating despite a nasty tear in her White-Gray Demon Wings.  
  
"~ Do it!! ~"  
  
"{~ Okay!! After I draw the Infection out, do it ASAP!!!! ~}" Achika and Washu only nod.  
  
Ryoko takes a microsecond to identify the Infection Code String, then the proper Extraction Code to use to extricate. A second later, Ryoko draws the Infection out of her, and converts it to a passive energy Datastream her body then consumes. The very moment it's gone, Achika and Washu literally POUR their massive energies into Al's shell, almost instantly healing the wound. But there's more to it now than just that....  
  
"~ He's physically fine, but the Astral and Network Layers are crashing!! ~" Washu stammer in a spent tone. The tone is also failing..  
  
"~ But HOW!? ~" Achika screams!  
  
"~ I can still feel Tsunami's Network in him, but it's FAR too weak! He's data-suffocating! We need to use a new host quick, or.. ~"  
  
"~ But none of us is compatible, Tsunami and maybe Sasami were the only ones Washu!! ~" Achika speaks with a throat filled with terror.  
  
"~ But Tenchi or you.. ~" "~ We lack the frequency necessary! I.. I can't.. ~"  
  
"~ Then WHO!!? ~"  
  
That's when the most incredibly UNLIKELY of events occur, as a simple haloed point of light floats down from above, from..  
  
"~ Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa......? ~" Washu queeps WIDE eyed!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"~ F...F...F....Father!????????? ~"  
  
It happens almost as soon as it occurs, it simply; the light, phases into Al, and his eyes literally SNAP open, first glowing white, and then back to their usual color and such.  
  
"...ah... ahhhhhhh....."  
  
Achika and Washu feel their hearts leap, as does their FEAR!!  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aleaic screams, as the feel of ETERNITY shouts within him. Tsunami was 'bad' enough, but.. but.. but.........  
  
.................but HIM/IT/ALL!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?! Al seems to scream, but no sound is uttered, making it all the more intense in emotion.  
  
"[~ FATHER OF CORE!?!!!! ~]" The previously harsh Council member yells, now disbelieving his senses...  
  
..as is everyone else present..  
  
..except..  
  
"::[~ I have seen his Will, it is STRONGER than mine. My One Will is Spoken.. ~]::"  
  
"^~ Father, you can't!!!!!!!!! ~^"  
  
"}~ You cannot be the one to support this MORTAL!!? ~{"  
  
There is silence, dead silence...... "[~ FATHER!! RECONSIDER!!!!!!!!!! ~]"  
  
The thunderous echo is not responded to.  
  
"~ Oh my Father.. Oh my Father.. ~" Achika keeps uttering over and over for a good ten minutes.  
  
"~ Well, I guess.. you have a new Network Al........ ~"  
  
Aleaic, still trying to fathom what he feels inside of him; looks at Washu with wide eyes and..  
  
..speaks simply.. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR A JOKE WASHU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Aleaic then promptly faints.   
  
"~ Oh Father, how much more complicated can this become? ~"  
  
Ryoko looks at Ayeka blandly, at Washu longingly, and then Al,  
  
..with fear, dead cold raw fear.  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Hell Core.......... 8 hours, 34 minutes..*  
  
Tsunami/Sasami, still completely unconscious; still encased in Crystal, is looked upon longingly by the Dark Supreme Lord of Administration of Hell Core. He caresses the surface, as if trying to caress the skin of the most beautiful Goddess in Heaven, or existence itself. Or of at least Jurai Core anyway.  
  
And as a Dark Lord, a number of less than 'healthy' thoughts cross his twisted mind.  
  
But then it turns to the related news, the one that NO ONE could have predicted, and possibly not even The Master itself.  
  
"{{~ Inconceivable, beyond inconceivable. ~}}"  
  
Kagato turns to face his Lieutenants, and a snarl is let out.  
  
"{{~ Now the Mortal is joined with the Father Itself. HOW could you all be so IMPOTENT!!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
"{{~ Don't blame us Kagee bub, you think we could have predicted THIS!? ~}}"  
  
Kagato almost acquiesces to his desire to sunder the little Dark Lady, but forces himself control, as Yuzuha is still needed, for the moment.  
  
He then turns to the Lord in charge of the one that allowed this to happen, and..  
  
"{{~ This is your blame Yakage, yours alone.. ~}}"  
  
Yakage only bows his head. "{{~ Minagi is being 'dealt' with, as it is; she could not foresee.. ~}}"  
  
"{{~ AND IT'S THAT STUPIDIY THAT MAY DOOM OUR CAUSE WRETHCED SNAPE TRIPE!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
Yakage only blinks, flinching is not his style..  
  
..but it came close there. "{{~ MY appologies Milord. ~}}"  
  
Kagato snarls his silver teeth, and spits black blood at Yakage's feet. Then turn back to the Crystal.  
  
"{{~ As it is, the Master Lord now wishes us to proceed, begin Phase Two.. ~}}"  
  
Yuzuha and Yakage both bow sharply, just before Kagato's construct enters, with Mayuka/Trakalin in tow.  
  
..the very presence of the Traitor causes all of the Demons to cringe, a Gray Angel is bad enough.  
  
They only managed to get this far, from a long distance type conglomeration, NOT from close knit teamwork.  
  
"~ Kagato, all is ready? ~" Trakalin speaks through his Vessel.  
  
"{{~ Nearly Trakalin, all that is required is to Initiate the Program, and the, the Core will fall at long eternal last to Hell Core. We can then gain what we all desire. ~}}"  
  
Mayuka sees the Crystal, and slightly pangs for the occupants, and for some reason, for the one that lost them.  
  
Trakalin hides a far, FAR deeper emotion, the same, but horrendously magnified.   
  
But that doesn't dissuade his cause, the Gods are wrong, he KNOWS they are!  
  
"~ In case you are wondering, the Virus is passing halfway now...... ~"  
  
"{{~ Yes yes, very good and all. Tell me, what did it feel like to look into the eyes of those you betrayed.  
  
..and the eyes of those you once called brethren? ~}}"  
  
Trakalin considers briefly.. then.. "~ ...................I felt nothing.. ~"  
  
Both Kagato and Trakalin know this is a lie, but each lets go of probing further for their own respective reasons.  
  
"{{~ And you Mayuka, how did it feel to see you Father in the flesh, so to speak; for the first time? ~}}"  
  
"~ Pafh, the boy stinks of the Gods. ~"  
  
Kagato smiles, the conditioning still holding hard. It would help very soon indeed.  
  
"{{~ I have one last task for you both, before the rewards of our hard work is relished. ~}}" Kagato turns the commanding charm up a notch, and uses a most friendly and 'convincing' tone.  
  
Mayuka is captivated, hardly an expected effect on Trakalin.  
  
"{{~ You know that the Mortal and Father have joined, your WORST nightmare come to pass. ~}}"  
  
"~ I know of it.. ~"  
  
"{{~ Then you won't mind 'dealing' with the Mortal for us. ~}}" Yakage and Yuzuha hear this and nearly FREAK!!  
  
"{{~ But MASTER!! ~}}"  
  
Kagato continues, SEALING the two discordant tongues with a Silence Hex. "{{~ ..I ask of this, because this will allow you to help deal with another thorn; the Chosen of the Council is a powerful threat to us.  
  
..you must seal enough discord and confusion within him, as well as keep the Mortal off base, if not Decompose him.  
  
..at least long enough for the Final Phase to begin, and by then it will be too LATE!! ~}}" Kagato cranes his neck to the side and asks.. "{{~ Is this possible by the Great Dimensional and his Powerful Angel? ~}}"  
  
Mayuka instinctively speaks for her Master. "~ Yes Lord Kagato!! ~"  
  
Trakalin says nothing, apparently spoken for.  
  
"{{~ Very well, I give access to the Titan Programs to accomplish this task. Be well and safe on your mission. ~}}" Kagato respectfully bows to the vessel and Traitor.   
  
The two parties depart.. Minagi escorts Trakalin away. After, Kagato puts a mental reminder to shear his tongue clean off.  
  
"{{~ Are you CRAZY Master!!? ~}}" Yuzuha speaks beside herself!!!!!  
  
"{{~ .............*silence...........* ..................hahaha......... rahahahahaha....... Waaaaaaaaahahahahaha........ ~}}"  
  
"{{~ What's so funny Milord? ~}}" Yakage asks, rather disturbed.  
  
"{{~ MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
Both Demon Lieutenants slide backwards at this raise in volume. "{{~ Have you LOST it Kagee? If they get close to the Mortal?....... ~}}"  
  
Kagato, in between his laughter. "{{~ Who...... hahaha..... who says he'll get the chance! ~}}"  
  
"{{~ Huh? ~}}" Both Demons stutter.  
  
Kagato then snaps his fingers, and brings forth his construct.  
  
"{{~ Are the Titan's programmed properly Hishima? ~}}" Kagato speaks to his creation.. (Actually his and Yuzuha's, but he never shares ANYTHING...)  
  
"[{~ They are creator.. ~}]"  
  
"{{~ Carry out my Will........... ~}}" The construct of black, multiple spikes and limbs, as well as NASTY Demon wings strides away to do his Master's bidding.  
  
Kagato keeps laughing into the dark air, as Yakage and Yuzuha look on..........  
  
"{{~ *As the Demon finishes laughing..* ..............this is what Traitors deserve..... a mutilation.......... ~}}"  
  
Kagato bursts into more laughter, echoing off the surface of the Crystal.  
  
Inside, a single tear is shed.............  
  
"(~ = Al................. =~ )"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
*Heaven, a repository room......*  
  
Aleaic rests in a separate room, albeit a MASSIVE room, as most of the others, minus Washu, Tenchi, and Yosho; but with Tokimi included, wait in the equally large living quarters.  
  
"~ What a day.. ~"  
  
"{~ Are all graduation ceremonies like this on Earth? ~}" Ayeka just groans at Ryoko's stupid question..  
  
"{~ Hey, loosen up Priss.. it's a joke.. ~}"  
  
"~ We don't NEED your brand of jokes Demon. ~"  
  
"~ Oh hush up you two, Al's resting.. ~" Kiyone threatens with her tongue..  
  
"~ Yeah, he's going to need it.. ~" Tokimi jabs in for effect.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko submissively comply, more from fatigue than anything else..  
  
Except for that, and some light small talk, it's quiet.  
  
Inside Al's mind, it's MUCH MUCH different.  
  
..because a part of him isn't there..  
  
..and 'where' is where ALL the real fun is.....................  
  
(End Part Five) 


	6. The Pillars that Sunder Open the Gates

'Love transforms; it simultaneously makes us larger and limits and limits our possibilities. It changes our history even as it breaks a new path through the present.'  
  
~ Michael Dorrius   
  
===================================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo!: Part Six - The Pillars that Sunder Open the Gates)  
  
"(~ He is still under? ~)"  
  
A rasp of dragged breath comes out of the breath of a self-imposed goddess super-genius. "~ Yes, and we're running out of time.. ~"  
  
Misaki looks at the large door where the Mortal is apparently sleeping.   
  
*Heaven, Resting Alcove.. T-minus 6 hours, 56 minutes......*  
  
"(~ You know the dire situation.. yes? ~)"  
  
Washu again repeats the same breath, this time nodding. "~ Only a Virus from the Tree of Mulhorand could be this destructive..  
  
..dire is a ill term to use Council Member Misaki.. ~"  
  
Misaki, usually a bolsterous Goddess, meekly nods in return. "(~ It still amazes me, how Father chose to sustain his form. ~)"  
  
"~ Is it so suprising? ~" Misaki looks at Washu, listening.. "~ ..an Alpha Class became so trusted of him, not including her enamoration of, she was all but ready to stand against the Will of Father. ~" Washu chuckles...  
  
"(~ Well that beat all the Simulations for sure there.. ~)" Washu then laughs with Misaki giggling..  
  
Washu then elaborates further.. "~ ..and even despite all that has occurred, he won her love. She won his respect. They both won more from everything else.  
  
..and you saw what happened.. ~"  
  
Before Misaki can expand on this further, the far archway of gleaming ivory opens behind the two..  
  
"(~ Lord Tenchi, ah, Little Ayeka and Ryoko as well.. ~)"  
  
Tenchi bows as he approaches Misaki, Ayeka and Ryoko though, both act MUCH more reserved. "~ Mother, I.. I'm surprised to find you here.. ~"  
  
"(~ Little Ayeka, Little Ryoko.. I couldn't stand at the sidelines anymore..  
  
..and, ~)" Ayeka and Ryoko both cringe, knowing from experience what's coming. " *Whine/Squeal..* (~ I just HAD to see my 'precious' child and Sister-in-waiting again! ~)  
  
*SQUWENCH!!*   
  
"~ It's.....*UGHK!!* ..no problem Mother.. ~"  
  
"{~ Owowowowowow!! She's SQUISHING ME!! ~}" Ryoko says with corneas POPING out past bulging..!!  
  
The pleading fall on deaf ears, as Misaki continues to mug the two betrothed of Tenchi. The subject of which only smiles, cringing inside.  
  
Tenchi, split on his emotions of what he's been told to do, and what he feels from a more.. selfish.. standpoint, fails to realize his Feedback Loop he's intertwined in.  
  
But he also knows it's much 'much' less a burden that a certain Mortal now bears.   
  
"~ I hope Sister is alright.. ~"  
  
Tenchi then feel a soft hand of Washu on his shoulder... "~ At least until Nexus, she/they, are fine. ~"  
  
Tenchi still shudders from the fact that Tsunami and Sasami, both were of the same construct, it blew his mind away. "~ I.. hope 'they', are alright......... ~"  
  
Actually, Washu isn't far off either...  
  
..she usually does not let something like THIS get past her......  
  
-----------------------------  
  
*Somewhere within the conscious mind..  
  
..one can only suppose..*  
  
Aleaic is 'far' from truly asleep, as his mind experiences what is best described as the place of beginnings and endings, both wrapped within a both empty, and full plane of existence. White as desolate, yet dark as engrossed with life, and all shades of everything in between. And even stuff in between all THAT!  
  
..the best way Al deals with all this, is that this is 'what' Father truly is. Sobering.....  
  
"::[~ Impressive mortal, you begin to comprehend Myself.. ~]::"  
  
Al blushes inside, a bit scolding of being so simplistic. "~ But.. ~" Aleaic starts, surprised his voice is as crystalline as the other Dimensionals, but not dwelling upon it. "~ ..I dare not even think I actually do.. correct? ~"  
  
"::[~ To make simplicity for you, indeed.. ~]::"  
  
"~ Why am I alive? ~" Aleaic changes the tact for sanity's sake. And personal morality's....  
  
"::[~ Why do you think Mortal? ~]::"  
  
Aleaic could go a thousand directions with that thought, but decides to continue to keep things simple, apparently thought can be both simple and complex simultaneously, and have the actual, and most dramatic physical effect. Case in point, Al could feel his emotions as if they were granite stone, soft silk, or harsh acid, and the feelings could be painful to bear.  
  
"~ Tsunami......... ~"  
  
"::[~ Then you have your answer.. ~]::"  
  
Something inside the Mortal doesn't accept this so easily... "~ But this.... Severing...... this Vaccination....... All that.. ~"   
  
A feeling of a deep chuckle rushes through the Mortal agency, a surprise to him..... "::[~ Transparency.. you already had your own answers, as did the Council, as did your family and friends, as does all that have sentience to think..  
  
..it is a gift that which is consciousness. A gift you all, especially yourself, take for granted as being controlled by another voice or mind.. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic could feel that this was the end all of end all open ended discussions. It was like anything he said or felt would dissuade, or agree with....... Whatever.. this discussion was relating with. Father seemed so small a word to use now..  
  
"::[~ Tsunami was indeed correct, flattery is a mortal family trait.. ~]::"  
  
Al REALLY blushes this time.. "~ Sorry, habit.. I guess I'm becoming so scared of losing Tsunami.. ~" Al withdraws his thinking within, Itself simply listens....  
  
"~ ..anything, and everything I think and to do, seems to have her scent, touch, taste, feel, caress, thought, anything, everything..  
  
...maybe it's not supposed to make sense, but I don't care, yet I do, yet it doesn't make sense there either.  
  
..but it all........ feels......... right.......... ~" Aleaic exzudes his thoughts out more..  
  
"~ ..and I don't regret any action or word I have said. If we are in charge of our own destinies, even when they clash, I am not afraid, as much as I am by emotion.. because I love her to be so.. ~" Al directs the last to the All Knowing..  
  
"~ ..so whatever is connected to her, I do intend to flatter, or defend, or..... destroy, if the situation....... warrants...."  
  
Aleaic looks deep inside himself, or his 'support' helps him to do so.. "That's how I feel about all this..."  
  
Father gives a 'nod', then comments his Infinite Wisdom...  
  
"::[~ When existence first began, I sensed the trials that All would be brunted by with, of those like you and my other children, both heaven and mortal. Hath not the likes of you and your kindred, not try to hold that which you create? That not hath which, you destroy or fight back, that which interferes with what you create?  
  
..this is such Hath. I expected thus so many Eons and Epochs ago, you cannot fathom even the true comprehension of what I foresaw.  
  
..yes trials are harsh, but rewards are bequeathed of trails. Rewards are both of pain, and joy. And sometimes, both at once.. ..sometimes neither in mutual annihilation.. ~]::"  
  
"~ So I should not be afraid of whom I both defend for, and what I fight against? ~"  
  
The silence Al 'hears', is taken as his positive. (He thinks... =oo=? )  
  
"::[~ Know that, it IS highly unusual for Mortal and Dimensional to coexist, but impossible is not a term I exist with, nor should you.  
  
..you know your heart. ~]::"  
  
"~ But I lack the power, at least.. not in equal to those that ravaged us.. 'frail Mortal' is a term that concerns me in the 'trial' ahead.. ~"  
  
The One chuckles at this.. then is stern.. "::[~ I gave of myself to you, did I not? ~]::" Aleaic senses this, and suddenly becomes revile with blasphemous feelings of himself..  
  
"~ I dare not use that which is a crutch, I am no MESSIAH!! ~"  
  
Aleaic is so determined to reject the slightest thought of using god-like powers to achieve ANY end, much less the rescue of his beloved. He almost wishes he was dead rather than.. The One doesn't respond much to this thought...  
  
To Al though, this is not how he met Tsui, that is not how he could see himself. Why is uncertain, but it revolts him all the same.  
  
Then another 'chuckle' flows through Al, one that soothes him for some reason..  
  
"~ Please, don't ask me to....... ~"  
  
"::[~ Such a outright rejection of heritage? Of what evolution could give you anyway if you lived long enough?  
  
..or...... have done so? ~]::"  
  
Aleaic snaps his conscious at this last part.. "~ I'm no god if that's what you mean.. ~"  
  
Unbeknownst to this Mortal, Father MORE than realizes what he means, the Seal is perfect after all..  
  
..the One has foresaw all, and now reaches a foreseen crossroads. Foreseeable by Him anyway... "...I just... can't......"  
  
Aleaic has no clue of what to think, he's still trying to grasp even the simple act of what he is feeling. Cripes he is so afraid..  
  
"~ What can you possibly tell me.. about.. me possibly being.. a........... god? ~" A ever so slight crack in the previous belief..  
  
..He responds with full intent..  
  
"::[~ The proper term I believe is an Avatar, it is the same term as what you've heard before. Words that describe and place recognizable boundaries.   
  
Goddess..  
  
Dimensional..  
  
..there are so many, in so many tongues, and in so many types of unfathomable dialects, many more without equitable syllables to describe... But all eventually reach the same discourse, and merge to the same comprehension.  
  
..all started from me, beginning, and me, end..   
  
..you were made in the same vein, more than you can have understood properly.. son.. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic at first assumes 'son' as the usual for His children, but..  
  
"::[~ Long, so long ago, I created a pair of forces, those that begged to feel each others Wills upon each other, and in doing so, shine upon the All with their example of the One emotion: Love.  
  
..from the moment I created them both, they Felt it, and when came time for their original meeting, they both sparked a candle in the night as eternally one. ~]::" Al feels his senses warming furiously..  
  
"::[~ ..one became my Hand of Happiness, Sister to Honor and to Cheer, and Daughter of Conception and Destiny. The other, became lost after a time, but not due to self-flaw, but from the most pure and noblest of decisions, made willingly to help prevent a similar event bemade upon this very tragedy from occurring, and now a partial catalyst to it. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic is about ready to self disintegrate/immolate, he can't believe his 'ears'............ "~ I'M NO GOD!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
........I'm NOT I'm NOT!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
"::[~ This form, was once under the Mentorship of a noble Council Member of the Lower Seat, now turned utterly to his own desires. She, was Mentored to another in the same vein, both at the same time, both long, so long ago..  
  
..Gaea was the Mentor of Happiness then and now. Trakalin was the Mentor of the one.. ~]::" Aleaic fights with ALL his will, not to listen to what he truly and honestly believes is lies, all lies, not substance, no..............  
  
..but it is no help..   
  
"::[~ ..of the one I speak to now.......... ~]::"  
  
Aleaic both screams in his head, and flabbergasts himself in shame and awe.. "~ I'm not a GOD!! ~" Aleaic vainly thunders again, as if this would scare off Father. Hardly......  
  
"::[~ In time, you will understand, for your Mentor, long since removed from you, will come at a time to resolve this conflict. I cannot say more than he cannot, and now you must go and prove how to save what you cherish to all existence, and save a world you both shared. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic, still wrestling with himself, and the truth, unexplained as to why as yet. He then suddenly turns his mind to speak to Father..  
  
"~ You said were we to be separated. ~"  
  
A LOUD thunderclap, a laugh to end all such, strikes through Al, cringing him deeply..  
  
"::[~ Was it 'I' that said you choose your own way? I may say to appease, but I do not enforce interference withstanding after the fact.  
  
..I may have said you two to be separated, and I DID null the Contract, this was by My Laws.   
  
But did I say you two could not find a way back to each other? That alone I will say to suffice, the rest you can discover for yourself.   
  
I did not make stoic tools, learn to embrace that.   
  
Learn, learn yourself.. teach others the same.. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic now feels even MORE confused than when he.. um.. arrived..  
  
It only gets worse..  
  
----------------------  
  
*Wakened world, so to speak..*  
  
"~ WAKE UP AL!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic suddenly feels like a personal Richter 8 earthquake. "Wh..a..a.a.a.oo..o.o.o.a..a.a.a.AAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Washu looks like the cat that caught the mouse. "~ Oh thank Father!! ~"  
  
"Washu.. why are there eight of you? No.. six.. (I'm gonna be sick..)"  
  
Washu then YANKS Al by the arm! "~ Come on, we have to LEAVE NOW!! ~"  
  
Aleaic ends up in the main living area, where a second warm body takes the open side of Al. "Another six?"  
  
"~ Don't worry Achika, just get him moving! ~"  
  
"~ Right! ~"  
  
Aleaic should be thankful he's still disjointed from sleep. The actual event entails a 'spirited' escape, as the edge front of the Virus begins consuming that very particular Sector upon exiting. About a minute later, the bed and room the Dimensionals had evacuated their droopy comrade is consumed in blood black.  
  
The flight doesn't stop there, as the Virus has begun to consume the Midgard area zones, seven full zones fall like grass to ravenous Hellspawned sheep!! Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Yosho have already escaped ahead, trailed by Misaki and a frazzled Ryo-ohki trying to keep Ken-ohki from doing his job!!  
  
"~ Misaki! ~"  
  
The teal/white haired Council Member stops, as the two cabbits drag by swiftly. "(~ HURRY!! ~)"  
  
Behind the two Goddesses, and Mortal, the sounds of the advancing Virus can be actually heard. A sickening, swill slush sound that grows louder and LOUDER!  
  
"~ My right arm for a McCoffee Firewall Program!! ~" Washu swears LOUDLY!!  
  
"~ We're almost to the Inner Line!! ~"   
  
"~ *Ooof....* Man this guy is heavy! ~"  
  
"~ Must be the cooking! ~" Achika manages to jest..  
  
Aleaic then recovers enough senses to realize what's going on, and 'one' glance behind.. "Huh? HOLY JIMINY CRICKET!!!!!!!"  
  
They all breach the Inner Zone Line 'JUST' as the Virus overcomes the final Midgard zones.  
  
..they are all too tired to move as they crumple to the surface. And the Virus seems unrelenting, they are about to be overcome!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh....ah...... eh?   
  
...............wha??????????????""  
  
The black field has literally stopped dead cold, right at the demarcation line between Midgard and Inner.. "~ Wh.... why did it stop? ~" Achika adds to Aleaic's shock.  
  
"(~ It's stopped to Upgrade.. ~)"  
  
"Eh?" Aleaic looks at the new teal Goddess of the Council behind him, (to him anywho..) and then back at the massive black field, which now has created a massive dome effect all around the Inner Line System of the Core. The field flows like oil, but also seems like filled with trillions of insects of all vile types.  
  
"This is a Virus?  
  
..and.. who are you?" "(~ Misaki.. ~)" ..the Council Member beams happily, WAY off base for the situation as is...  
  
Achika takes the explaining part.. "~ To us, it's the physical representation, to our combined Networks. Just believe that as is, and you don't want to know more than that Al.. ~"  
  
Aleaic shivers, and let's go of this particular curiosity. "Agreed.."  
  
"(~ Come on, the last Phase is about to begin.. ~)"  
  
Achika steps up to Misaki, and.. "~ How could you know? ~"  
  
Misaki smirks.. "(~ The Council is more than aware of the timetable of this Virus, at least assuming nothing interferes with it. ~)"  
  
Aleaic could quip about 'assuming', but changes tactics.. "Where's Trakalin?"  
  
"~ Huh? ~"  
  
Misaki just answers.. "(~ He was last seen near the Untiy Area Zone of Outzone. He's probably closer now.. ~)"  
  
"You need to get me close to.. him/her/it/whatever.."  
  
"~ Al, that's foolish, what about your wound? ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at Washu, and makes a stern face. "He didn't attack me, and I have, albeit unwilling, reasons to believe we may be linked to the conclusion of all this." Washu shakes her head and makes a face.. Achika turns more seriously to Al's intent..  
  
"~ So you are going after her after all.. ~" Washu really flaps her arms there..  
  
Aleaic looks at Achika in uncertainty, what did she mean by that? "Pardon?"  
  
"~ It's been in your eyes, your aura, and especially now.. and quit it Washu!! ~" Washu raises her arms in submission.. Achika didn't like to admit it, but she had to accept fate, even now with the All at the brink.  
  
"Yeah, I...... I can't think of anything else. Besides, you were the one chastising me for NOT thinking that way before..." Achika sheepishly blushes.. "~ Aw.. you remembered... ~" Al facevaults..  
  
Misaki giggles and guestures for them all the follow.. "(~ Please come with me, we've been planning since the abduction earlier. ~)"  
  
Aleaic stands, helping Washu (whom had been listening flabbergasted nearby..) and Achika up as his style. "~ Lead the way Misaki! ~" Washu then says with her usual flair.   
  
Misaki just shrugs it off, and leads the goddesses and Mortal into the deepest layers, alcoves and recesses of Jurai Core, the layers and plateaus are filled with remaining goddesses and Dimensionals of lower Levels, as well as terminals and Network Nodes. Washu quickly relays some of the basic functions Aleaic is seeing, easily equating it to what Aleaic is used to, though quite crude in comparison Achika chides.  
  
They are joined by a dimensionally pissed off Tokimi, utterly frazzled by the constant state of the Virus advance.  
  
"~ Mind if I join you? I need a break.. ~"  
  
"Good to see still around T.." Tokimi only nods, in no mood to be playful.. all around them, the Agency Admins and Configurers are still over their heads with the current crisis.. Tokimi's dour façade says all that's needed..  
  
The small group ends up in what is best describable as a War Room, here the redundancy of the Main Admin Platform is magnified to it's optimum, and that only magnifies the dire situation to it's maximum.   
  
"~ Sensei, you made it! ~" Tenchi gladly says openly..  
  
Aleaic though, still winces a bit at this title, but only for a second. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"~ Almost.. ~" Kiyone announces, helping heal a miffed Ryo-ohki on her right leg, Ken-ohki is vainly trying to apologize on the other leg. Aleaic for once gets a chuckle, the very sound lightens the mood in the room.  
  
"~ Ah, but to hear that more often once more. ~" Washu poetically quips..  
  
"~ Washu, I think we have to do something now.. ~" This time it's a much more stern sounding Tenchi speaking. "~ ..it's clear the situation is out of our hands. It's time to reverse that. ~"  
  
"(~ Tenchi, ~)" Misaki tries to put in, but Tenchi has the floor.. "~ No, the rules are ALL out the window! I think we need to use the rules to OUR advantage now.. ~"  
  
"I agree.." Again, Aleaic continues from before, and still gets amazed stares.   
  
"~ Now hold on Al.. ~"  
  
Aleaic reacts to Washu's continued conservatism bluntly.. "I've been HOLDING on for Two YEARS!! Achika just confirmed what I wanted back there! You heard it, I think Tenchi's correct.   
  
Just WHO'S reality is this anyway?"  
  
"(~ Well said Mortal.. ~)"  
  
"(~ Sister........ ~)" Misaki says, and directs attentions to the far entrance, where Funaho has already entered, just as Tenchi was beginning to direct his Cause.  
  
"(~ The Mortal is correct, even Father chose him for a reason, or he wouldn't have saved the last Mortal of the Plane.   
  
..now we need to get him into the proper position. I believe I may know a way. ~)"  
  
Washu now really perks her head up at this. Tenchi and Yosho looks neutral, waiting.   
  
Al simply has another headache.. And no Advil left for that matter either.. =  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Hell Core.. 5 hours, 32 minutes..*  
  
A pair of silver and blood eyes look on, as a Spell constructed set of stone slaves finish the last touches to the Altar, where the Alpha/Beta Goddess would reside for the final enactment of the Will of the Dark Tree.  
  
"{{~ Splendid, it's almost time to begin the Enchantment. ~}}"  
  
"{~ MY LORD!! ~}"  
  
Kagato NEARLY throws a curse onto the intruder, but seeing it's Yume.. "{{~ This......... BETTER........ be good demon.......... ~}}"  
  
"{~ MY Lord, we have a problem.......... ~}"  
  
It's 'not' good...  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Heaven, Virus Side.*  
  
Trakalin looks on, as he feels the grievousness of the wounds Mayuka now sports, the result of Kagato's friendly little 'allies' he had sent to accompany.  
  
It's only by the fact that Trakalin NEVER trusted Kagato's motives, and had prepared as best he could for what he 'knew' was coming, that they survived this betrayal. (Big fat surprise...)  
  
Despite, he could only offer his best, which allowed Mayuka to fight off, and the obliterate the Titan Constructs that began to attack them when the Virus began it's second wave.  
  
Now, Vessel and Non-lifeform look at the smoldering remains of the 'help'..  
  
..and also feel the time running out.  
  
"~ I'm.. I'm sorry.. Mast.. er....... ~" Mayuka stammers, holding her right arm, which a stream of dark blue blood flows from...  
  
"~ You did admirably, I'm truly sorry my powers are not full strength. ~" Trakalin actually says with genuine remorse. It never actually left in the first place, only buried deep in the snow..  
  
"~ I know.. at least we finally can say we are free of that dredge. ~" Mayuka says with genuine loathing for their now detached compatriots..  
  
"~ But they are NOT free of us.. ~" ..'he' says with a cunning expectation..  
  
That's when Trakalin, fully aware of what he was going to end up doing to achieve his ultimate goals, knew that Heaven wouldn't go alone into the rebirth.  
  
Now, he fully turns the other cheek to Hell Itself, and initiates the held back, second half of the Retro-Virus. "~ Lend me your power Mayuka, and I will lend you my lifeforce..  
  
..it's time to bring true Pain to the source, the other half of all that is impure with this Existence!! ~"  
  
Mayuka allows Trakalin direct control, and the latter then initiates the Unlock-Seal Protocol, this suddenly makes the Virus change owners instantaneously. It still works on the original Program goal of breaching Heaven's Core, but now only acted to attack the Firewalls instead of physical absorption.  
  
The energy of that task suddenly turned to Hell Core, and 'it's' Firewalls came under severe attack.  
  
As well as an obvious one..  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Hell Core..*  
  
At the very moment Yume makes her warning, a HUGE *CRACK* sound precedes the appearance of a large, VERY 'VERY' large, gleaming white crystal! The gleaming mass literally shoves it's way through, destroying more and more of the once obscured black 'floor', now shown in full brilliance it's pitted, bleeding and warped features.  
  
A moment later, a CRACK is heard where the Crystal breaches the ceiling, equally as masculated as the floor..  
  
..but this is exacerbated by several more such sounds rather close by, though not in the 'room' itself.  
  
"{~ HELL!! ~}"  
  
"{{~ Agreed... ~}}" Kagato acts with much more calm than he should, Yume is beside herself.  
  
..that is before.. "{{~ Engage viewer! ~}}"  
  
The remaining dark area is replaced by a total full-scope panoramic viewscape of Hell Core itself.....  
  
..one with THOUSANDS of massive Crystals, all in various stages of piercing.   
  
Every penetration is preceded by a spout of red material, spewed like a blade that finishes running through a victim full. The then sight of more fully formed Crystals beginning their 'task' of absorbing the physical essence of Hell.. it all is a staggering sight, as Hell's auto defenses begin to assail the Crystals, both with a series of Physical attacks by Demons, internal attacks by Hex's and Viruses, and even bolts of Hell-Lightning that constantly strike the surface and base of the Crystals.  
  
..but with each Crystal Decomposed, another sprouts to replace it.  
  
..Hell joins Heaven on the brink..  
  
"{{~ Bravo Traitor, Bravo.. ~}}"  
  
Yume looks at Kagato like he's LOST it.. hardly..  
  
"{~ Master, how.. ~}"  
  
"{{~ Spare me the 'save Hell' farce, this was coming from the start.. Master Lord informed as much. ~}}"  
  
Kagato simply returns to looking at the now emplaced Crystal of the Goddess. Yume is about to continue her tirade about protecting 'interests', when Kagato immediately senses this, and NABS Yume by the neck.  
  
"{{~ You infer of me one more time to care about Hell, and I will feed you to that VERY Crystal over there!! I imagine the pain will be EXQUISITE!! ~}}"  
  
Yume shuts up..  
  
"{{~ Have the Pedestal transported to appropriate location.. NOW!! ~}}" Kagato then throws Yume aside, to her task..  
  
Yume, holding her throat, directs a series of Abyssals to begin moving the setup, directed appropriately by a harsh Taskmaster Program.  
  
Kagato though commands a last before departing.. "{{~ I will be in audience with Master, do NOT disturb us.. ~}}" Kagato leaves in a column of silver flame upon that..  
  
"{~ .................*grumbling.* ........overassured pompous fart. ~}"  
  
----------------------  
  
*Jurai Core.. War Room..*  
  
"~ Holy......... ~"  
  
By now, the news is quite widespread..  
  
..not only has the Virus stopped advancing conventionally, it was now inflicting the same such upon Hell Core instead.  
  
But not one person cheered, not even Al..  
  
"{~ Now were screwed.. ~}"  
  
"~ Trakalin is full of suprises.. ~"  
  
Everyone looks at Kiyone.. "~ What? He is..! ~"  
  
"~ Not really, it's natural that Trakalin would both turn on Hell, and attack it to gain his goal. Heaven isn't alone in the punishment list in his mindset. ~" Achika barely mutters an explanation, like it justifies anything anyway...  
  
Aleaic though, feels cold, as he knows this could be affecting Tsunami's safety, Sasami he reminds himself admonishingly as well a millisecond later.  
  
One 'eye' catches this.. "~ They're fine Sensei.. for the moment, they have to keep her that way.. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at Tenchi, and attempts to nod calmly, knowing the intent is sound, but he's still churning within anyway.  
  
"~ Looks like your plan has to come very soon Council Member Funaho.. ~"  
  
"(~ Funaho.... I never cared for titles.. ~)" Achika smiles at this correction, she always liked her and Funaho's Sister, the two complimented each other as the Portfolio's of Support and Intelligence. The sub-Portfolio of both shared is of Voice.   
  
And that sure doesn't hurt.  
  
"~ Funaho, we should begin insertion of the target, you know Kagato is on the move now. ~"  
  
"(~ Agreed, but..  
  
..where's Al? ~)"  
  
Impossible as it seems, a moment of not looking has allowed the Mortal to retreat somewhere.  
  
"~ HE WOULDN'T!? ~"  
  
"~ No, I suspect it's all too overwhelming. I'll check the gardens for him.. ~" Yosho both offers and suggests, Misaki also joins, the rest solemnly turn back to final preparations.  
  
After a certain point though, planning becomes moot.   
  
While everyone has broken up in small groups, Tenchi is discussing a story in reflection about Sasami to Tokimi, when Funaho comes up. "(~ Can I speak to you Lord Tenchi? ~)"  
  
Tenchi nods, and has his course trailed by Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi.   
  
The two end up in a side room, one quite closed for truth.   
  
"(~ It's time to stop hiding it.. ~)"  
  
"~ Excuse me? ~" Tenchi says in surprise. Funaho then drills her eyes into Tenchi's immortal soul.  
  
"(~ It's time to embrace those that love you, and not just accept the Will of Father. ~)"  
  
Tenchi fidgets, afraid of where this is leading. "~ I.. I don't.. this isn't.. the time to.. ~"  
  
"(~ I'LL BE THE ONE TO JUDGE SUCH CHOSEN!! ~)"  
  
Tenchi wilts at the incredible power of her Portfolio.. "~ I'm sorry.. ~"  
  
"(~ Tell THAT to your 'three' loves. They've been dotting on you for Two Mortal years, and not ONCE have you given them proper consideration. ~)" Tenchi recoils under the brute truth..  
  
"(~ ..and now, when we ALL will need you most, when Mortal Aleaic is at his brink of sanity to face the truth of us all, YOU are risking it all with your indecisiveness!  
  
With such a mindset, you WILL lose control of your Portfolio, and your Power will remain inert!! Kagato will defeat you all too easily with that setup.. ~)"  
  
It has the telltale effect needed, Tenchi displayed a portion of what he has as destined, his will is stronger now, but woefully unprepared for the final absolution. She more than easily sees past the self-imposed walls that he hides behind, and into the true essence of a power and majesty unmatched. Father chose His successor well, but it's time to destroy those walls.   
  
With Armageddon at the gates, the wilted petals must be expunged for the sake of the true flower beneath!!  
  
"~ I know what is at stake Lady Funaho.. ~" "(~ Even if it costs all of your lives? Even if your beloveds know it better than you, and are WILLING to sacrifice themselves to give the Mortal his chance? ~)" Tenchi looks dead in Funaho's eyes.  
  
"(~ ..I am prepared, your Mentor is prepared, your Sisters would understand more than easily, and if you do not embrace your destiny, they all WILL be sacrificed when Kagato initiates the Soujya Hex Program, and you KNOW what will happen then. Between Trakalin, and Kagato.   
  
Existence will sunder apart!! ~)" Funaho stands even taller for the final spike!  
  
"(~ ....but YOU have the Power to stop all that, you alone have more power than they all comprehend. But the one thing that IS preventing that, is your doubt, and THAT is driven by your lack of embrace.  
  
You know how Heaven and the Core works.. They are waiting for YOU, and YOU alone to make the decision for them. They know it, and WE know it.   
  
And now you do too Lord Tenchi! ~)"  
  
Tenchi stands utterly stunned, and be most assured, he's NEVER in his existence been lambasted and lashed at like this. His cautious and blunt upbringing, while counter-productive, has led to a soul that is true and genuine, but the very weaknesses that developed are equally attributable.  
  
Tenchi finally has his swift kick to the ass that he desperately needed. And deep inside, he's DAMNED glad he got it.   
  
He'd been all but almost begging Yosho to do this very thing, and for the Voice of Father to do it is even much more appreciated.   
  
Tenchi acts simply.. "~ Thank you Funaho...   
  
I knew all that, but my stupidity blinded me. Allow me to begin to rectify this. Time is short, and the battle must be as clear cut as possible. ~"  
  
"(~ Darned straight, but what about Mayuka..... ~)" Not a question..  
  
Tenchi has no answer.. "~ THAT is a blank to me, it's a mystery, as well as a painful truth. I do not know how. But it will be settled by the time this is done. ~"  
  
"~ Lord Tenchi.. ~"  
  
Tenchi looks over past Funaho, and sees the very people he wanted to see. Minus one..  
  
"~ Ayeka, Ryoko.. ~"  
  
"{~ Hey handsome, we heard.. ~}"  
  
"~ Huh? ~"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko look at each other suprisingly, then at their betrothen.. "~ We heard the shout from in here, we had to act. ~"  
  
"~ Where's Mihoshi? ~"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko both wince, they knew that was coming. "~ Are you.. certain of.. ~"  
  
"{~ Tenchi.. ~}"  
  
Tenchi goes with his feelings, more than logic.. "~ I must profess in front of ALL I cherish, as Sensei has done, and will do far MORE than what I will do now. ~"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko hear the words, they accept with ambiguity, but also with lighter hearts. They both, and all will get their hearts filled with what they want. Example and opportunity have shown over the Eons that much. Funaho smiles, knowing this is what SHE expected all along..  
  
They turn to find Mihoshi, when..  
  
"~ SOMEONE HELP US AT THE GARDEN QUICK!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
The cold scream of Tokimi erupts them all into action!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Garden.. 5 hours, 10 minutes..*  
  
Aleaic for once, for the moment, is serene. The Gardens here are majestically breathtaking. But he can also imagine the majesty beyond the black border, knowing the besieged area could have only added to the beauty.  
  
Father is a true artist, for he created those that made this world, a shame to see it so now..  
  
"I feel you behind me Lord Yosho.." Al says suddenly....  
  
"~ Interesting.. ~" The elder statesmen of Teaching speaks, as he emerges from a split area.. "~ ..those sessions have increased your senses. ~"  
  
Aleaic chuckles as he keeps looking out.. "Sorry, but the essence of Father helped to... it.. I.."  
  
Yosho only laughs.. enough that a number of heads from other overlooks above, along and below take note and look. "~ I see you embrace what you fear. But let it not consume you. ~"  
  
Al really spikes a laugh at this! "If I did, Tsunami would hate me passionately, even kill me.. if not, I would, for I'd be someone not recognizable.  
  
..the sooner I lose this.. Essence, the better. I HATE temptation, for I am Mortal..  
  
..and weak.."  
  
"~ Then I am proud to call you friend Mortal, even if it doesn't last past a day. ~" Yosho says, slapping Al on the back as he comes to his left and leans on the gleaming railing. Yosho and Aleaic both simply look out, at the remains of majesty..  
  
"Would it be possible to have a honeymoon here?"  
  
This DOES catch Yosho by surprise.. "~ So daughter was correct. ~"  
  
Al looks down at nothing in particular.. "I want her so bad, back in my arms, it hurts. It just.. hurts................."  
  
It could be a sliver of Tsunami's Network, but Al embraces himself, trying desperately, so desperately, just to wish her into them.  
  
..it's folly, but a true one..  
  
"~ Embrace that one feeling, it will save us all.. ~"  
  
Aleaic tries to look within himself, and asks himself the same question.. but it blurts out openly.. "How.. can you all.. put that much faith..  
  
..in me?"  
  
Yosho acts as the conscience Al doesn't have for himself. "~ Because she trusted you, she allowed herself to believe in you.  
  
..she convinced us of that to, you showed many reasons to say the same thing. You also gained our respect, our judgment, our loyalty.   
  
..we saw two auras turn into one; the one becoming the beacon we all decided to embrace. ~" Al cracks a smile beside himself...  
  
"~ ..and now, it possibly has the power to undo, or resurrect our way of being, our existence, our souls. ~" Yosho looks hard into the back of Al's head, knowing he's listening.   
  
"~ And you will accept that you are the Avatar, for her sake alone, if not ours. We can understand our role, but you must stop asking why you are the one at the center of this, anyone in your position must stop worrying about their reflection in the mirror to others.   
  
Your actions alone WILL determine our fate. That cannot be avoided now....  
  
...and 'you' must determine such, without how anyone else will care or think. And.. ~" Yosho stresses even further on this last.. "~ ..I suspect when the time comes, we will be powerless to affect your decisions, for you already 'know' what to do.. ~" Al looks up, still blankly.... "I do eh?"  
  
"~ Yes, and anyone that has the will to attempt to ask the hand of a Dimensional, already passed that line well before now. ~"  
  
Aleaic stops holding himself, he feels the truth, and finally embraces it. "Tsunami..............." Al imagines in his mind everything he and Tsunami had experienced in the two plus short years together.. it's as close as a security blanket for him he can have...  
  
But just THEN, the sound of shattering glass immediately puts them both on guard. Both however are SHOCKED by the end result..  
  
"~ MAYUKA!! ~" Yosho YELLS upwards above Al!!!  
  
Aleaic instantly reacts, and catches Mayuka as she falls, and then instinctively covers her with his body, as several Abyssals immediately follow her from the Portal above. Quickly, half fall under Yosho's incredible abilities, but two survive to attempt to reach Mayuka, completely covered by Al, his instincts taking over.  
  
"You'll be fine milady.." Aleaic manages to get out, as the two fall upon him.  
  
..and incinerate upon the Shield that covers them both..  
  
The sound of the trumpets of Heaven ring in their ears, as the small host of Demons, fall swiftly under the assault of the Dimensionals and Seraphim..  
  
"~ Oh..........oh my....... I............u......uhhhhhhh..... ~"  
  
Aleaic notes immediately the grievous wounds, and immediately tries to use his Link with Father to heal her. It's partially successful, but only because of SHEER dumb luck; but not enough experience apparently, it's not enough though.....  
  
"I'm.... sorry...........I can't....."  
  
"~ Al.. ~"  
  
Aleaic immediately looks up at Yosho, now flanked by two Seraphim, the sounds of family are becoming closer..  
  
..it's all the time Mayuka needs.. "~ Master wished this to occur, I'm sorry..... ~"  
  
Before anyone can act, Mayuka kisses Aleaic with the power of one that is dying, and wants one last chance to feel of the impossible.  
  
"~ TRAKALIN NO!!!!!! ~"  
  
Everyone hears Washu's voice, but it's FAR too late.. Aleaic can feel the new intrusion, but.......... somehow........ somehow........  
  
..it's familiar............. "(FATHER!! NO!! NO!!!)"  
  
"(~ I am..... sorry....... Mortal.......... ~)"  
  
Aleaic hears Mayuka's mind, her apology, before her form begins to slip away..  
  
"AH!! Someone get her medical attention!!"  
  
"~ We got her!! ~" Washu, Ryoko, and Yosho pry Mayuka's near death grip away from the Mortal. Tenchi and Ayeka reach Aleaic, whom very suddenly goes blank..  
  
"~ Al? AL! ~"  
  
"~ Sensei!! He's unconscious!! ~"  
  
Both try vainly to jostle him, but it's no use. As the God, Traitor, finally has access to the Mortal.   
  
Now all the Immortal gloves are off!!  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Hell Core, Admin Sectors..*  
  
"{~ THE FIREWALLS JUST CRASHED!! ~}"  
  
Yuzuha looks over.. "{{~ Are you inhaling sulfur again?! What do you mean!! ~}}"  
  
"{~ Something from the Virus just broke all the remaining Firewalls SIMULTANEOUSLY!!!!! ~}"  
  
Yuzuha, thinking this is a bad joke, FRIES the underling that announced the impossible, just before her monitors start blanking out one by one.......  
  
"{{~ What in Hell just occurred!!!!? ~}}"  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Jurai Core, Oversight..*  
  
After announcing the same thing for her end, a Processor simply falls in her seat, and cries..  
  
..the feeling is not too dissimilar for the rest of the remaining Processors, functionaries, and Goddesses; as the sight of their System being utterly cracked like it was an open book..  
  
..the sobering knowledge that the end has come overcomes the senses.  
  
"~ Oh Father of Heaven, beseech and forgive us...........  
  
..we failed you............. ~"  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Overall..*  
  
The Virus, now with access to both Tsunami's and Father's Network codes, using the weak form of the Mortal as a 'backdoor', the Virus cracks the final barriers of not only Heaven, but a flat unsuspecting Hell; both Systems are left WIDE open to both of their most cherished, and deepest secrets..  
  
..from all the archives available.. only one program is taken from each source.  
  
..the two Keys..   
  
..but this isn't the only event that occurs, as Trakalin then acts on the final plan, one meant to disrupt both sides.  
  
..and Father..  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Med ward..*  
  
While Tokimi has left to deal with the wreck that is Core, the rest are split between two bedsides, one with a BARELY alive Gray Angel in it.  
  
..the other, a mortal that is apparently hovering in three different realities, the look on his face is that of fear of God cometh itself.  
  
Washu looks over mainly the functions of the Angel, with help from a pair of Beta healers.  
  
"~ Bloody heaven, ~" Washu starts off, Misaki and Achika looking on.. Tenchi is standing along the other side.  
  
"~ ..........she's REALLY hurt bad. I don't think I can save her, what with the energy of Heaven as it is.. ~"  
  
"~ Washu...... ~" Tenchi slips out in worry, he's still uncertain of what to feel about..... this....... creature under his eyes..  
  
"~ I'm sorry Tenchi, but she's hurt too bad. If there was enough energy in Heaven, it might be possible to save her. But with all of Heavens Systems crashed...... heck, I'm surprised we're still alive. ~"  
  
"(~ Indeed, Trakalin only needs to finish his task. We're basically powerless now.. ~)"  
  
"~ No.. if that were true, why is he wasting time inside Aleaic? He's after something else....... ~" Misaki looks at Washu, as the latter wipes her face in disgust. "~ He's toying with us. ~"  
  
Mayuka then suddenly grasps Tenchi's left arm, Ryoko and Ayeka nearly leap to tear it back off, but Tenchi stops them with a hand..  
  
"~ Fa..ather? ~"  
  
Tenchi feels compelled to lean in closer, trusting to a fault. "~ I.. I'm here.. ~"  
  
"{~ Tenchi no! ~}"  
  
Tenchi turns to the Dimensional hybrid... "~ Ryoko.. ~" .....the tone is low yet stern. "~ ..please.. ~" Ryoko only sighs and nods.. Ayeka defers to Ryoko's tact for once..  
  
Tenchi then turns back to Mayuka, whom is shedding genuine tears. She feel within such fear. "~ I'm so afraid.. I.. I.. ~"  
  
"~ Shhhh....... Shh.. be still.. ~" Mayuka looks into the eyes of one she mocked not very long ago, at least before she was told the truth. "~ I know what I am.. ~"  
  
A number of others listen in more intently. "~ Tell us little one.. I am here to listen. ~"  
  
Mayuka smiles at Tenchi's calm voice "~ Daddy..   
  
..I.. I am not, you real daughter, this I know is true to us both.. ~" Tenchi tightly hods her hand. "~ ..I am a clone created by Yuzuha, the Demoness of Loathing, I called her Mother at first.   
  
..it was when you were first working with the Relief Detectives in the Archives, she managed to acquire a sample of your essence, and she used it to help create me.. ~" She then looks over at Ryoko.. Ayeka.. AND Mihoshi.. "~ ..as well as your essences.. ~"  
  
Three sets of eyes look WIDE and cracked!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"~ How.. how could.. ~"  
  
"{~ We already mated with him, remember? ~}" Ayeka fidgets.. "~ Oh.. yes I see.. ~" Both then POP their heads up!! "{~ THAT MEANS!! ~}/~ THAT MEANS!!! ~"  
  
They both look at Mihoshi, who is meekly smiling, and waving her hand, Kiyone gapes in AWE!!! Tenchi just groans vocally..  
  
"~ My my naughty Tenchi boy, you've been busy! ~" Washu says, fighting to keep her laughter in check. "~ Ughhhhh.. not now Washu, please? ~"  
  
Mayuka's pained, wet cough however puts a swift end to this embarrassing spiel. "~ Hold on daughter.. ~"  
  
Mayuka looks back into the eyes of one that is accepting her more and more. "~ Daddy.. I.. I didn't have the strength..... to.......... ~"  
  
Tenchi 'shh's' Mayuka again, stroking her hand. "~ No.. I didn't see.. we all were deceived. ~"  
  
Mayuka manages to continue on... "~ After I was created, Yuzuha used........ some primal energy from Hell Core to corrupt my essence, I felt nothing but hate and jealousy..........   
  
...towards you four. She used it, and crafted a perfect slave. ~" Mayuka begins crying as she relates more..  
  
"~ ..then I was sent to release Trakalin, and I was told....... the truth soon after. ~" Mayuka says the next words with thick streams of tears, wracked by coughing.. "~ I deliberately....... kept myself from believing the truth until.. now..  
  
..but I....... I know the truth now.......... I........ Daddy I........... ~"  
  
"~ I forgive you, we all forgive you daughter. ~" Tenchi says, his manner more than forgiving. Mayuka then cries very openly into Tenchi's chest, as a semi-ashamed Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi all stand near Mayuka.. "~ We.. I.. guess......... we can do the same......... ~"  
  
"{~ Hey....... I've been through no less....... ~}" Ryoko smiles a toothy grin. "{~ You're not going before me girl.. ~}"  
  
Washu though speaks up.. "~ But I said she.. ~"  
  
"{~ She's NOT going before me, Mom!! ~}" Ryoko retorts sharply, which Washu smiles too.. "~ Very well.. daughter dearest.. but I'll need to set up special equipment if we're going to go 'that' far... ~}"  
  
Ryoko looks to Ayeka, and back to Washu.. "{~ Thanks Mom.. ~}"  
  
"~ WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ~" Mihoshi then draws a few looks..... "~ I HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ~" Mihoshi cries a comical stream of tears.. The small circle simply laughs at this, even Mayuka..  
  
Then SUDDENLY, a TITANIC FLASH of light EXPLODES from behind them, with the accompaniment of yells from Yosho and Kiyone, both next to Al; makes them all turn to see what is occurring!! Large cascading waves of energy now spew forth from the spot Al's 'supposed' to be laying!!!!   
  
As everyone else looks in awe, Mayuka notices something on Aleaic's forehead.. "~ Ma...asters...... sigil? ~"  
  
"~ But that's....... Father's sigil as well!! ~" Ayeka adds.  
  
Aleaic's unconscious form is now floating upright, with a thick, hazy, heavy glow coming from his forehead. It's the patterns on it that catch their attention:  
  
..Trakalin's one circle, with three spokes rounding it along both left and right, as well as above...  
  
..and Father's sigil of the One Candle...........  
  
"~ He's become a battleground within!!!!!!!! ~" Achika shouts..   
  
"{~ Cripes, you mean THOSE two are fighting inside Sensei!??!!!! ~}"  
  
As soon as this is said, all can feel the waves of....... Something...... titanic occurring within..  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Beyond the infinite....*  
  
"~ Wha.. What's going on!! ~"  
  
Aleaic hears his voice echo, but it seems to echo off of substance..  
  
..one feels of Father, the other.  
  
..despite the lack of coherent sounds, it's clear something feels like.  
  
..World War X  
  
"~ Hey!! HEY!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic feels as if his consciousness is drowning in the reverberating Power. It takes a great amount of will to push his consciousness just to reach comprehension of what is happening.  
  
"~ Holy............. God................ ~"  
  
He can finally see them, their Essences, one he recognizes from earlier, the unfathomable bare representation of the One. The other, a seemingly small icon, surrounded by a writhing, angry mass of energy.   
  
"~ Trakalin.. ~" Al speaks to himself of the second presence, somehow recognizing immediately.... Trakalin immediately senses Al's consciousness present.  
  
"~ Forgive me Mortal agency, but I required access through you, the final access codes. ~"  
  
Aleaic RAGES inside.. "~ AGAIN YOU USE ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
The energy cloud sways backwards under Aleaic's emotional waves, but it's far from dissipated. "~ You were the one that knew the risks of joining with a Dimensional. ~"  
  
"~ I beg your pardon? ~"  
  
Aleaic is ASSAILED with the thoughts and images of the moment he made his Wish.   
  
"~ The.. the Wish.. you.. you mean? ~"  
  
"~ Did you really believe you could take the hand of one far evolved beyond your understanding? Did you TRULY consider the constraints your placed upon her? What about your false statements of understanding, and lack of WILL to even hold onto her properly!! ~"  
  
Aleaic does feel the guilt, in a sense; all of thus said is true. Father seems content to listen to this new battle..  
  
..but this all doesn't dissuade Al..   
  
"~ How bout you good sir? You whom implemented a plan that erased ALL of humanities achievements! All of those that had NOTHING to do with you plans! You in essence created the ultimate genocide!! ~"  
  
The cloud erupts with light. "~ I did away with that which was the creation of a flawed System, a way that choked down the true ability to allow evolution at it's most pure philosophy!   
  
..a world shut tight against allowing ALL to feel their dreams and hope achieved, where there is NOTHING but those that would seem to destroy that which you dare call achievements! ~"  
  
Aleaic can sense the raw hatred within this form. So raw, so unable to think with other than consequence of others in a raw state of thinking.  
  
..it's as much flawed Aleaic makes the quick conclusion.  
  
"::[~ Indeed Mortal, that which we do upon other reflect our own true nature! ~]::" Al turns to Father, but Trakalin blindly seethes against this!  
  
"~ FOOLS!! You would defend that which keeps you in power, and YOU Mortal, keeps you from which you hold true and dear. You can feel the pain of loss, can you truly say it's fair to feel such on a constant basis? How bout for those that CAN'T defend themselves! Those that can't taste that which is denied them??!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic feels an equal hate rising, not for it's own sake though.. "~ How could you know? You destroyed those that MIGHT have answered that question for you!! ~"  
  
As Trakalin continues, his form grows closer. The One essence doesn't move however.  
  
"~ That's why I did this. To give those same a world that WOULD be able to answer that question. ~"   
  
Aleaic shakes his head. "~ What can one world of Nirvana do that an existing world cannot? Bring total pacifism and glory to ALL?! ~"  
  
"~ EXACTLY!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
"~ So.. everyone is satisfied? All.. good and evil? ~"  
  
Trakalin sways to a halt.. "~ There would be no such in my world.. ~"  
  
"~ YOUR WORLD!! THAT MEANS IT'S ALREADY FLAWED!! ~"  
  
The center of the mass, the non-lifeform component, floats close to Al's face. "~ What do you mean? What would you know of such!! ~"  
  
Aleaic doesn't even blink.  
  
"~ Your world, one with your rules, your will, your foresight.. on and on and infinitum.   
  
..that sounds like Father doesn't it? ~"  
  
Trakalin THROWS itself backwards!! "~ I am NOT him!! ~"  
  
"~ BUT YOUR IDEALS ARE THE SAME!! EXACTLY, TOTALLY, UNADULTERATED!!   
  
..how could you fathom the creation you would make, could be no less or more than Father's!!!!!!! ~"  
  
A deep laugh echoes in a wave.. "~ What's so funny old man! ~" Trakalin spits in retort to Father's laughter.  
  
"::[~ It's has not changed, as if it wasn't Mentor and Avatar, it's now Traitor and Mortal. ~]::" Aleaic and Trakalin both exude confusion from this train of thought, but...  
  
"::[~ ..you cannot win this battle Trakalin. You are risking the inevitable destruction of your existence in creating, as much as what you intend to destroy to accomplish it.  
  
..and then what will you do, when your lack of understanding of ALL aspects of creation and existence fall under the weight of your ego driven will? ~]::"  
  
"~ YOU POMPUS HAG OF THE GENERATIONS!! I 'CAN' CREATE THE PERFECT WORLD!! ~"  
  
Aleaic now laughs.. "~ How sad.. you still don't see it. ~" Trakalin FURIOUSLY returns gaze upon the Mortal.  
  
"~ ..you still don't understand it..  
  
..and if you cannot see my or His words, how can You see in time and space to create perfection?  
  
..when you don't even UNDERSTAND the meaning of the word!! ~"  
  
It's a stand off, Father couldn't have planned it better, or just maybe............  
  
As it stands, Trakalin still has a purpose to fulfill. "~ I see a chance to convince you to see my way, will now cost you the chance to live in my world with your beloved forever.. ~"  
  
Aleaic doesn't know where the terrible flame of anger engrosses from. But those words strike so harsh, he nearly gives into his animal passion.  
  
"~ TSUNAMI WAS MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER DESTROY!!!!!! TO TAKE HER EXISTENCE AWAY MAKES EVERYTHING YOU DO IMPERFECT!!!!!! I WOULDN'T LIVE IN SUCH A WORLD WITH HER IN IT, IF 'YOU' CREATED IT!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
A Hand stops him from speaking further, he's so close to the precipice.   
  
A Mind soothes his Mortal soul, allowing judgment to play a hand again. "::[~ You see.. I don't believe you can fathom just how much power their Love truly is..  
  
..why do you think you failed in the original transgression Trakalin? How your tutelage was TOO perfect! ~]::"  
  
"~ Indeed.. a both proud, and sad, tragic day when I learned all too clearly. ~" Trakalin wrenches logic to respond by, despite his immense Ego.... Aleaic meanwhile levels his feelings back in order...  
  
"(~ Then you understand beloved.. ~)"  
  
Trakalin and Aleaic turn to the new voice. Somehow, both know the name to speak. "~ Gaea.. ~"  
  
"~ B.. beloved? How...... how did you......... ~"  
  
Gaea, the white and gold haired Goddess of the Temporal Portfolio and possibly as close to the idea and ideal of consort Father could have.  
  
"(~ I am the true seeing eye of Father. I've been seeing since time began. ~)"  
  
"~ I know that much, do not presume.. ~"  
  
"(~ But you WOULD........ ~)"  
  
Trakalin is speechless, NOTHING in his planning over the Eons could have included this.   
  
"~ So.. you are Tsunami's Mentor.. ~" Aleaic bows serenely to the Goddess, her attire seems as if light was of physical form, all white and golden, her jewelry is beset in the same manner. "~ You have done well as a Mortal, I see why my charge was chosen to return to you. ~"  
  
Aleaic turns a sheet of white on every physical and spiritual level. "~ You.. you mean.. Father said.. what he said.. all of.. ~"  
  
"(~ Lords in Heaven, you truly were prevented from remembering all.. ~)"  
  
"::[~ You know the circumstances of how it was conducted.. ~]::"  
  
"~ I WAS a God, I WAS with Tsunami before, I KNEW something was right about her from the moment we met!! ~" Al yells, despite himself, and mortal trappings and feelings...  
  
Gaea and Trakalin both can't help but chuckle, as if both were looking at a child discovering the secret of life.  
  
..and for him, it's not 'far' off from the truth.  
  
"~ Yes Mortal, long ago you were of us. And long ago, I was Mentor, to whom you once were. ~"  
  
Gaea then turns a vicious gaze upon Trakalin. "(~ And one you tried to corrupt, one you couldn't see as incorruptible. Because.. ~)"  
  
"~ Because of her.......... ~"  
  
Aleaic is both twisted in emotions, half hearing the words, as they remind him of Tsunami, the one that he wishes above all to be near.  
  
"~ She is now in horrendous peril, no matter WHAT the circumstances. ~"  
  
"(~ Indeed....... ~)"  
  
Trakalin pushes his Will to the forefront once more. "~ The divine guardian of happiness is to be sacrificed, her energy to feed the last act of the Tree of Darkness. ~"  
  
Gaea and Aleaic look at Trakalin in horror. "~ N...... no...... ~"  
  
"~ Her and the split soul of the younger will be used to create at Demon Cosine. With that, they will.. ~"  
  
"{{~ WE, will create perfection!!!!! ~}}"  
  
A FIFTH entity enters the fray..  
  
"(~ KAGATO!!!!!!! ~)"  
  
Aleaic feels an uncertain amount of fear.. "~ *Meekly..* That.......... that's him? ~"   
  
---------------------------  
  
*Outside, ward..*  
  
Everyone, forced to watch as Aleaic floats in stasis, are then shocked to first see..  
  
..the double moon crests, both set as a circle.. the sigil of Gaea..  
  
..and then the intrusive force of dark hate, as a black-blood sigil, one of a serpent-asp cowl; seemingly burnt into the forehead of the Mortal.  
  
"(~ Kagato is in there TOO?!!!!!!!! ~)" Misaki shouts needlessly, all can feel it.  
  
"~ Lord in Father's Name!! ~" Washu is truly, despite everything abreast, in an unusual amount of anxiety....!  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Inside..*  
  
"{{~ Forgive me, but I needed to give my last regards. I was quite surprised to see the gathering here, I only wished to express my gratitude. ~}}"  
  
"~ Demon!! You trespass futile with your motives!! ~"  
  
"{{~ Even with the present you were about to give me? ~}}"  
  
Aleaic looks at Trakalin, reading a sense of confusion, and then at the sneer Kagato is giving Trakalin.   
  
"~ I have no 'gift' to give you, though your such was interesting to say the least. ~"  
  
"{{~ Oh come now, I'm surprised at you Traitor. The Keys are more than what I expected to receive.. ~}}"  
  
Trakalin immediately bristles at this. "~ They are NOT yours!!! ~"  
  
"(~ You......... wouldn't Kagato!! ~)"  
  
"{{~ Excuse me, but I don't remember this being a discussion.. ~}}"  
  
However it was done, Kagato then raises his right hand, and two small sparks or white and red energy enter them. "{{~ Ah, there they be.. ~}}"  
  
"~ GIVE THEM BACK!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Kagato mocks Trakalin.. "{{~ Come now, you must know that when you joined with me, I would win.......... ~}}"  
  
"~ It's not over yet you..... thing...... you........ ~"  
  
Kagato looks at the essence that Aleaic is.. "{{~ Ah, the Mortal agency.. so Tsunami wasn't far off..  
  
..what a pitiful, innate waste of the fabric of existence............... ~}}"  
  
"(~ Return the Keys!! ~)"  
  
Kagato throws his head into a deep laughter. "{{~ The goddesses are truly masterful works of creation, such as the power when Soujya initiates, fed off of them. And NOW.. the power of the Keys that will unlock the Plane of Genesis..  
  
..for me.  
  
..'alone'....................."  
  
Trakalin feels the freezing cold of unfathomable betrayal. Now it's his turn to feel his failure.. "~ The Keys cannot be bidden by your hand Kagato!! ~"  
  
"{{~ But.. the hand of the goddesses............. Oh yes, I know my studies in energy-matter control, for what I cannot unlock, they can crack, and that will be MORE than enough to initiate the Perfect Order!!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
Trakalin then tries in vain, as he THROWS his corporeal form at Kagato's.. the response is a HUGE Stun Hex..   
  
----------------------  
  
*Outside.........*  
  
"~ WHOA!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Everyone is forced to dive for cover, Tenchi covers Mayuka, as light VIOLENTLY shoots from Aleaic's body, glazing the areas it touches in writhing crystal.  
  
..then the show stops quickly... thankfully...  
  
Ryoko pops her head from behind Ayeka... "{~ BY BOTH LAYERS!!!!!!! ~}"  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Inside........*  
  
Kagato strains suddenly................ "{{~ What MADNESS is this!!!!! ~}}"  
  
Trakalin was thrown, but is caught by Aleaic's, using the power of the Link through Father. For ever an instant, the light is a terrible beholden.  
  
"(~ Maker's Hand......... ~)"  
  
"~ Trakalin!! ~"  
  
The cloud has faded under the power.. only a charred husk that is the non-lifeform remains, small and seemingly insignificant in his hands.......  
  
"~ You................ do remember my lessons................ Avatar............... ~"  
  
"~ Don't YOU die on me now!! We haven't finished the argument!! ~" Al yells at the archaic ashen lump...  
  
"~ I am sorry...... ~"  
  
"{{~ Pathetic........... ~}}"  
  
Before any can react, Kagato is gone in a silver flash of flame. It's just as well.. "~ Gaea, help me..... ~"  
  
"(~ I cannot........ ~)"  
  
Aleaic looks at Gaea with a moment of weak disgust, then realization. "~ You're not really here.. are you? ~"  
  
"(~ No, I am the second conscious Father brought to see this very act. ~)"  
  
"~ I.......... I am............ sorry Gaea............. ~"  
  
Aleaic and the Temporal Goddess both listen, the former still clinging to hope of miracle, but it's misplaced.  
  
"~ Trakalin, you can't........ ~"  
  
"~ Strange....... that in less.... than a few well spaced moments... I turn from the very ideal... I seeked..  
  
...........because I now see what Father meant all those Eons ago.......... ~"  
  
Aleaic shakes his head in worry....... "~ I..... I cannot face this alone, I....... I need my teacher......... ~"  
  
"~ You............... NEED, is what you came here for..... to save and hold.. THAT is where you must place your power of hope and life.   
  
..she... they..... will need............ them of you......... to survive......... ~" Gaea and Al both feel the husk's essence flutter low..  
  
"(~ Always the one so melodramatic of us all, Council Member........ ~)"  
  
"~ I am mortal, NOT Dimensional.......... ~" Aleaic feels his scruff, however it's actually done in this state of consciousness, it pulls him closer to the non-lifeform..  
  
"~ Because I learned twice over, from a person that knew mortal ability better as a God, than we all combined ever could wish...........  
  
..that......... is my final lesson........... from you............ ~" ..and to a whisper..  
  
"~ ..but you must........... understand your place.........  
  
..learn................... ~"  
  
Something in Aleaic mind suddenly feels like it's lighter, unlocked like a terrible dark door.   
  
Behind it is the truth.  
  
..behind are lost images of an existence joined in conception, conceived in destined happiness, relished by another.   
  
And then torn by betrayal of his own Mentor.  
  
..a trillion images borne in a few seconds.   
  
"~ Oh.............. oh.hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.hhhhhhhhhh.h.hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............. Lords.......... ~" Aleaic stammers with his consciousness overloaded....  
  
"~ Then you understand, if you look hard enough..  
  
..my pride and understanding is in there as well..  
  
..as well.....  
  
.............as my apology.................. ~"  
  
Aleaic then feels Trakalin's essence start to desiccate....... "~ MENTOR NO!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Suddenly, Aleaic feels his consciousness THROWN away, by Gaea he sees. "~ GAEA!!!!!! ~"  
  
"(~ Save her....... Save my protégé, your Love..............  
  
................save them now!!!!!!!!!!! ~)"  
  
*ALL ENCOMPASING LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Finally.........*  
  
As if the light a second ago wasn't bright enough, the NEXT one is powerful enough to eat away at the ivory walls!!!!!!!  
  
"~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...... ~ ......................AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........"  
  
The light dies, and Aleaic WHUMPS into the bed once more..  
  
"~ Someone tell me when this ride is over!! ~" Kiyone mutters, quite pissed off by it all..  
  
Washu, Achika, and Yosho are first to Al's side, where........  
  
"~ Oh my...... ~"  
  
"Ughhhhhhh....... Hangover from heck........ ugh..... "  
  
"~ Um............ uh... ~"  
  
Aleaic look at Washu, and then Achika, both trying to grasp for words........  
  
"What.......... What now?"  
  
"~ I...... remember that sigil...... ~"  
  
Aleaic is about to ask further, but notes a warmth on his forehead. "Someone turn the heat down......"  
  
"~ I doubt that Al....... ~"  
  
The Mortal is then introduced with a mirror, and...... "WHAT IN GOD!!!!!!!???????"  
  
A sigil has remained..... but it's NOT any of the previous, this one is in the shape of a star, with compass spokes, set as a sparkle effect; it's not large, but glowing for effect.  
  
"Oh.......   
  
...........................I guess that goes with it huh.......?"  
  
"~ Goes with what Sensei? ~"  
  
Aleaic waves off Yosho's query.. "N... Not now, now we have to get to the Plane of Genesis, and quickly.!"   
  
Washu is the first in shock at this announcement. "~ ARE YOU NUTS?.... Uh, yeah, you are.. but THIS pushes it!!! ~"  
  
"We have no choice, while Trakalin and I were 'discussing' philosophy, Kagato snuck in on us and stole the Keys to the Cosine."  
  
More than a few heads look at Al, like he got new growths.. "~ How could you know about those? ~"  
  
"(~ Being with Father is getting to him.. ~)"  
  
"ENOUGH!! We have to move NOW!!"  
  
Aleaic then finds his strength, leaps off the bed, and strides for the exit, then turns around as he reaches..... "Well? I can't get them back alone.."  
  
"~ What about Mayuka? ~" Tenchi asks, his concerns are quite genuine.   
  
Aleaic looks back, and walks over to the Gray Angel, and then places a hand on hers. "~ Trakalin had a last gift to give. Don't ask, take it. ~"  
  
Mayuka then feels something warm in her hand, and opens it in weakened curiosity.  
  
"~ Oh........... ~"  
  
..it's the stored energy from the escape from Luna Dungeon two years ago. More than enough, she finds, as she absorbs the energy easily. Everyone else is hashed with trying to comprehend what in the UNIVERSE has come over Al.  
  
"We 'all' have a part to play. The End is here, and we have to change that back into the future again. One with our past in it.... or none at all....."  
  
"~ Agreed.. ~" Tenchi pats Al on the shoulder. Ryoko looks to Washu.. "{~ Well, forget that idea we had... whatever it was... ~}"  
  
"~ Oh that? Just a bit of transplantation of matter... ~" Ryoko skimps away from Washu at a 'healthy' space....  
  
Mayuka is helped up by Tenchi, as then all gather towards the archway..  
  
"Um.." Aleaic says, as they reach the archway.. "..how do we get there?" All but Washu FACEVAULT!!  
  
"Um..... yeah........" =^^=;;;;;  
  
"~ Don't worry, I can hack our way into that realm.......... ~"  
  
Aleaic feels a surge of hope in her smile.  
  
"Come on, let's find Tokimi, we'll need her too.."  
  
"~ We don't need that dretch of a Sysop! ~"  
  
"~ I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!! ~" Is what THUNDERS down the corridor in response!!  
  
"~ I fear, really I do.. ~" Ayeka speaks deadpan.. "{~ You said it Sister............ eh? WAAAA!! ~}"  
  
Ayeka takes GREAT enjoyment in needling Ryoko for that slip.  
  
Oh yes, the future of existence is in 'GREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTT' hands.  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Plane of Genesis........ 1 hour......*  
  
It's massive, the pedestal..   
  
..now connected to the final protocol interface, a TITANIC unit. A portable supercomputer. The Demon's Ultimate Laptop. Everything of Hell Core, short of creator, and a operator.  
  
..the latter is spoken for. "{{~ Perfect......... splendid. ~}}"  
  
Yume, Clay, Yuzuha, and Yakage look on, apparently wholly behind what is in essence; a coup de tat.....  
  
A camera pan shot plays across the other minor Demon Lords, it stops in front of them and..  
  
"{{~ Hey, Who are we to stop a great plot line? ~}}" Speaks Yuzuha..  
  
"{{~ Yeah!! ~}}" The other three speak.  
  
"{{~ GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
The Demons grumble under their collective breaths. "{{~ Slave driver.. ~}}"  
  
"{{~ Better believe it!! ~}}"  
  
Kagato turns from berating the minor functionaries.. "*Demons* {{~ HEY!! ~}}" ..and towards the long sight of steps, leading up to the Pedestal Orifice, in it, the Crystal, not yet unlocked, and not to do so until Zero hour.  
  
..a bunch of snaking, less than orderly Datalink cables connect to the Orifice.  
  
..Kagato smiles a tooth grin....... "{{~ I must thank Trakalin, the Key's Idea was a splendid surprise. Too bad he will never see it in fruition. HAH!! ~}}"  
  
A subordinate reports to the Administrator.. "{~ It's all set Milord...... only the energy charge from the subjects is needed now. ~}"  
  
"{{~ Excellent........ now, send all forces into hiding..   
  
...they will come.  
  
..and they must be stopped AT the point of entry. That Whore of a Mortal is NOT to even TOUCH this device, understand!!!!! ~}}"  
  
The flunky leaves quickly to carry out the Will..  
  
"{{~ Sorry Mulhorand baby, I am in charge now! ~}}"  
  
Kagato tries his bit at the black oily laughter bit. It's almost a good copy.  
  
The feelings inside the Crystal however is not a copy..  
  
..but this time it's not sadness..  
  
..it's blacker.......... Much much blacker...........  
  
..and it's showtime.......  
  
(End Part Six) 


	7. And the Gates of Her Heaven Shine Open

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes..  
  
..always perseveres.   
  
~ 1 Corinthians 13:4-7   
  
=============================  
  
(( This chapter contains some lime content, reader discretion advised.. don't say I didn't warn you.. ))  
  
===========  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo: Part Seven - And the Gates of Her Heaven Shine Open)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The place of where beginning and end coexist.   
  
Neither hold dominion, nor do they share. It also lacks substance, as it's as if anything, time alone.  
  
Time does not hold sway as a substance, yet here it has something to give the minds eye. The mind is given processes to attempt even the most rudimentary analysis. But even the most unfathomable logic fails here. Master and masterless..  
  
Where anything with the proper tools and abilities can accomplish the impossible, and there are those that strive to do that very thing.  
  
One was named Kagato.. another goes by Trakalin..  
  
..and now both are the cause and maker of the traumatic event that now threatens Everything.  
  
"{{~ Time! ~}}"  
  
The chronometer, a strange relic to use in this Plane; but one set to operate outside of normal temporal physics.. (...and nothing 'here' is anyway....)  
  
..0:30:32..  
  
"{{~ Almost time my dear, almost time to send all into my ultimate nightmare!! ~}}"  
  
Just then, Clay and Yume appear, both holding an object..  
  
..it's the special objects stolen from Al's and Tsui's Residence....  
  
"{{~ Emplace them, it's time to charge the Program with them.. ~}}"  
  
"{~ Indeed.. ~}" Clay says with revulsion. Even with the Protection Hex he's using, it's nearly unbearable still to be near these simple items. Even now, they seem to be growing in strength..  
  
The two demons gingerly, yet swiftly, head up to the Pedestal. They both carefully place the objects into two small orifices, to either side of the now slowly melting crystal, another Hex Program set by the counter.  
  
"{~ At last, in our grasp.. ~}"  
  
Yume gloats to herself, as she and Clay look at the items set in the small ports.  
  
..a glinting silver picture frame..  
  
..and an extra, extra large woolly sweater..  
  
"{{~ Begin the Locking Protocols, and initiate the Focusing Dish.. ~}}"  
  
Yuzuha inputs the commands into the Hex Computer, and a growing energy arc sound is heard. "{{~ Ready Boss.. ~}}"  
  
Kagato smiles a toothy grin.. "{{~ Splendid........ ~}}"  
  
Suddenly, a LOUD buzzer sounds about them, echoing eerily.. "{~ Master!! ~}" Minagi screams..  
  
"{{~ Ah, about time those fools showed, we can't conduct a proper ritual without guests..... ~}}"  
  
Kagato then calls over Hishima, one with it's left arm missing. "{{~ Now, assuming you can follow orders 'properly' this time, inform the Horde commanders to begin the prepared ambush, at ANY time they desire..   
  
GO! ~}}"  
  
"{~ Yes Milord.. ~}" The Demon servant phases away to conduct orders..   
  
Kagato then speaks without looking... "{{~ Your 'idea' Yuzuha.... is a great disappointment.. not a choice of foresight.. ~}}"  
  
Yuzuha BRISTLES at Kagato's insult of her idea of creating a special servant. SHE didn't like creating the beast anyway....  
  
Kagato then heads over and heads around the device.. to look over the massive scape that is the Plane.  
  
In reality (so to speak..), the Plane is like two massive storms sandwiched over each other. The upper is a froth of stormy white, stretching in all directions left, right, forward, backward, into forever.  
  
..the lower 'layer' is a negative, midnight black realm, just as vast, just as expansive, just as stormy in appearance. Between the two masses, is a thin lane stretching from center, or to the left and right into as much forever as the layers. The color barely visible in between, extremely far off, or extremely close in.. is a mix of dark purple, and dark gray..  
  
..occasionally, a bolt of time-lighting arcs between the two layers. But there is no sound, this Plane does not support such, other than in the rocky, cragily plateau that serves as the operations base for the device, and the Planar Hex Program.  
  
Kagato looks out at this simple Plane of existence, and smiles.. "{{~ So simple a thing, so much Power to absorb.  
  
..so shall it pass............ it's MY turn now Master!! ~}}" *Grasped fist... CLENCH!!*  
  
The sound of an explosion catches, but doesn't turn his attentions.. "{{~ Right on time....... ~}}"  
  
-----------------------  
  
*A few moments before.. Jurai Core..*  
  
A dark Portal now stands between the Dimensionals and Mortal, and Washu.. the latter whom, is hovering over a keyboard. "~ Okay, it's ready.. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at the Portal with trepidation, not unshared between the others. "Tsui is through there?  
  
..and Sasami?"  
  
"~ Yep.. ~" Is the only response Washu gives.  
  
"{~ Scared Little Al? ~}"  
  
"~ Oh do be quiet demon! ~" "{~ Give me a break! ~}"  
  
"Enough, I am nervous!"  
  
Washu then turns to the clock she's using, approximating quite closely to the actual clock in the Demon device. "~ Let's not dally, we can't let Al keep Tsunami waiting.. ~" Aleaic turns from nervous, to nervous AND blushing..  
  
"Okay okay okay! Stop making me the center of all this!"  
  
Aleaic tugs at his tunic, part of the current attire of a simple gray/white battlesuit and cloak, apparently his attire from his 'previous' life. Al looks around, and sees everyone else, minus Washu, are also in battlesuit attire. Tenchi's suit of black, gold, and white seems to stand out among the rest, a pair of rings around both arms seems to signify something special about it.  
  
Even Misaki and Funaho, despite their standing, have chosen to accompany the 'force' into the vastness.  
  
But this was only the tip of the iceberg..   
  
"(~ Inform the Host to begin engagement as soon as we enter.. ~)"  
  
Washu only laughs.. "~ You're a bit too late for that Misaki.. The Host engaged about a minute ago.. ~"  
  
Misaki, along with the others, look at Washu.. "~ What? I can do melodrama as good as anyone.. ~"  
  
Funaho and Misaki only groan and shake their heads, Yosho though pats Washu on the shoulder. "~ That's my betrothed. ~"  
  
"~ Um.. If the battle started already WHY are we standing here" ~" Kiyone brings harsh sense back into the air.. Just then, the air becomes MUCH dead in feeling, as the End finally comes for Jurai Core.  
  
Tokimi walks in just then, her words not a necessity, other than for melodramatic effect, her trait to the last.... "~ I'm sorry.. but, I have to inform unfortunately, all efforts are failing.. ~"  
  
She stares at the others with purple eyes, soft and saddened.. "~ ..there is no way back after you enter. The System will crash soon after you leave. ~"  
  
Tenchi looks back sternest, "~ We'll find a way, we HAVE to.. ~"  
  
"~ Come with us Sister. ~" Ayeka offers, but Tokimi only shakes her head. "~ I cannot, I am still connected to the Mainframe System. I will go when it does.  
  
..I'm sorry.. ~" ...and for once in what feels like Eons, many present truly feel the pangs of losing someone that's actually dear to them, despite her tact and harlot like manner..  
  
"Don't be.. It's not over yet.." Aleaic says quickly, nodding to Tokimi, then he LEAPS into the Portal first.   
  
Washu yells in response, but finds the rest one by one enter the portal, leaving only Yosho and herself. Washu looks back for what probably is the final time to look upon her comrade. "~ It's been nice knowing you T.. ~"  
  
Tokimi, feeling the System shutting down all over, only smiles. A tear sheds in sorrowful acceptance. "~ No more than I myself, Washu.. take care.. ~"  
  
Before Washu can say further, Yosho grabs her right hand, and pulls her into the maw of the Portal.   
  
Tokimi sees the portal swirl to a close behind them. She then returns to the bare remains of the Oversight area.  
  
She then simply sits and waits..  
  
"~ Never thought I'd see this day............ ~"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
*Overall...........*  
  
The End is as much a contrast to each realm as can be. But both end the same way..  
  
..the Virus in it's unrelenting power of it's program code, finally overcomes the last of both Jurai Core's and Hell Core's final Firewalls. The Virus overcomes and quickly lays waste to the immediate core root structures of both Great Trees. Archives fall quickly thereafter, the maw in it's haste, consumes many Dimensionals and Abyssals alike in it's indiscriminate progress.   
  
Their passing isn't painless though....  
  
As much the same as has befallen the Mortal Plane, the effect leaves all color ashened, and brittle to the slightest friction of Entropy. The End is swift, as encoded, with the Trees both give out an apparent last breath of sorts, their meek signal of End is sent to one another.  
  
Both seem to accept the reality.  
  
The Angels, Seraphim, and Dimensionals accept the signal, and cease; as the Virus consumes them.  
  
The Abyssals, Demons, and Constructs are much less serene.. they THROW themselves at the Virus, going down with the last.  
  
In the end..........  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Core..*  
  
Tokimi watches, as the Virus breaches the far chamber, the Signal being the moment she chooses to do the one thing she has never done.  
  
Prayed to Father, now gone, for forgiveness. "~ I Love you Father. ~"  
  
She feels her color fade, then her shell, her spirit, her will..  
  
..and finally, sweet embrace of darkness.  
  
A last tear fades away with her.  
  
...but it never lands........  
  
=================  
  
*Plane of Genesis.. 24 minutes..*  
  
"Holy........... Lords................"  
  
Aleaic's impudence allows him to be the first to see the mass of the Final Battle in it's horrifying glory, as uncountable Seraphim and Host warriors assail at the lines of apparent equal numbers Abyssal legions..! The conflagration is so massive, it literally acts like a titanic ocean current, swaying with the tides of fortune, constant as his sunlight on Earth once was.  
  
He also finds that the entire Final Battle is taking place on a massive island of death-like gray, moonlike even, granite. The 'island' stretched for a good distance off to his left, and then upwards towards an obvious peak.   
  
Aleaic acts calm..  
  
"..Father help us."  
  
Aleaic never sees the demon that nearly cleaves him, just the aftereffect of the Hex blade that cuts it down into a smoldering lump. "YIPE!!"  
  
"{~ Jeeze Al, you trying to get yourself killed!? ~}"  
  
"Already too late there Ryoko!"  
  
Everyone else masses around Al, looking at the Battle before them.  
  
"~ Told ya.. ~" Washu gloats. "~ 'Yeah yeah genius girl..' ~" Everyone else responds, minus Al. "~ Okay okay.. I'll stop.. ~"  
  
Aleaic tuns back and asks a silly question. "How are we still alive? If Core shut down.."  
  
"(~ Ah.. this is the secret of the Plane of Genesis. ~)" Funaho begins.. "(~ ALL laws fail here. Except for the ones that can change it, such as us.. ~)"  
  
"~ And Kagato.. he's out there.. ~" Washu finishes tartly. "~ Yeah, but where? ~" Mihoshi asks the obvious.  
  
As they try to gain their bearings, fighting off the occasional Abyssal, they decide to begin a direct approach. At least until..  
  
Ryoko looks to her left suddenly.. "{~ LOOK OUT!!!! ~}"  
  
A pair of Hex beams SMACK around everyone, as Ayeka throws up a Shield, more than able to counter the attack.   
  
"~ Weak.. ~"  
  
"{~ I beg your pardon Goddess.. ~}" The voice belongs to one of two..  
  
Minagi and Hishima. Minagi is the spokesperson. "{~ I though that was a swell ambush. ~}"   
  
"{~ Enough dallying, INCINERATE!! ~}" Hishima begins pummeling Ayeka's Shield with his one functional arm, but it's reinforced by Achika, Misaki, and Funaho at the same time.  
  
Then, Ryoko makes Hishima pay, with a WELL placed Ice Hex. Hishima is half frozen by the time he lands. Minagi just laughs. "{~ Some team member you are... ~}"  
  
"{~ Whatever.... Let's try this! ~}"   
  
A large Hex barrage begins, as Minagi pummels both Ryoko and the Shield with numerous Hex Glaives, the spinning disks of fire and brimstone take a toll on the Shield, Ryoko just blasts the ones near her away.  
  
"(~ We can't keep this delay up! ~)"   
  
"~ Agreed!! ~" The voice is Tenchi's, JUST before he LEAPS at Minagi at a blind spot, using his Energy Weapon Program, his sword.  
  
"{~ GET BACK!! ~}" Minagi turns her Hex blades upon Tenchi, whom more than skillfully dispatches the assault, before almost landing a nasty downslash with his sword, catching her in the cheek.  
  
"{~ AUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH!!! ~}" Minagi shouts, the pain is severe to her. "{~ DAMN YOU DEITY!! ~}"  
  
Hishima tries to assist, but is pummeled by Ryoko mercilessly, only his agility avoid an outright death. "{~ Damn you woman!! ~}"  
  
"{~ I aim to please, for myself and literally! ~}" Ryoko unleashes a second barrage, before she notes something hurtling towards her!! "{~ EH!? TENCHI!! ~}"   
  
Ryoko just BARELY catches him, and LUNGES out of the way as Minagi chases after them, arms literally ablaze!!  
  
And 'right' into the path of Hishima's next attack!! Minagi NEVER sees it coming.  
  
"{~ Ouch.. ~}" Ryoko utters, as a cindered Demon drops to the ground near Hishima.  
  
"{~ DAMN!! ~}" Minagi coughs back.. "{~ *coughx10 ..ack*.. you said it....... Hishima.. you TWIT!! ~}"  
  
The aerial battle has allowed the others to move away from the area, past several lines of the Battle.  
  
"~ How much time we got left?!! ~" Achika yells.. "~ Ahh.. about 20 minutes! ~"  
  
Achika curses Washu's all too perfect time keeping. "(~ We won't make it at this rate, and the other demons haven't shown themselves yet!! ~)"  
  
"~ Well, we lost Ryoko and Tenchi back there. ~"  
  
"{~ No you didn't!! ~}"  
  
Everyone looks back and sees Ryoko and Tenchi reaching them, they don't see Minagi and Hishima however.  
  
"~ Everybody hold it! ~"  
  
More than a few agitated retorts come back at Washu. "~ We don't have time for this W! ~"  
  
"~ Shut up.. you guys know what's at stake.. I've prepared a special Program to help us out. ~" "~ Washu.. ~"  
  
"~ Can it Kiyone, we can't arrive in a big group, so here's what we are GOING to do...! ~"  
  
----------------------  
  
*A minute later..*  
  
"{{~ There they go.. ~}}" Yuzuha announces, as the large group suddenly turns into three sets of smaller ones.  
  
"{~ What are they doing? ~}" Clay asks in uncertainty..  
  
"{{~ Divide and conquer of course, it's what we'd do.. ~}}" Yuzuha chuckles.. "{{~ The one we have to worry about, is the one with the Mortal. ~}}" Yuzuha chuckles, looking back at the Pedestal. The Crystal is almost melted completely, only a thin film, and a Freeze Hex remains.  
  
"{~ Which one? ~}"  
  
"{{~ What? ~}}" Yuzuha look back.. "{{~ You on Darkweed again? ~}}"  
  
Yuzuha looks at the groups, where Clay is indicating. His eyes are enhanced for vision, and it's a bad time he decides he needed it. "{~ There's a 'Mortal' in EACH group!! ~}"  
  
"{{~ WHAT!?! ~}}" Yuzuha uses a Hex scope, and sees, each group indeed DOES have an 'Aleaic' in it. Each also has the other members, no one is unaccounted for!  
  
"{{~ Cute trick Washu.. they're even lifelike. ~}}" Yuzuha then looks thoughtful for a micro-second.. "{{~ Get me Yakage, and find the other Demon Lords, quick!! ~}}" Clay shoots off to find the others.  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Below..*  
  
Even if it is a simple trick, it's a dammed effective, one. The one stuck at the center of all this is used to effect as a wild goose chase.  
  
The three 'version's' of Aleaic all act normal, act even with a basic brain. This allows them to move in the three directions the group as chosen, and not as simple as dragged along marionettes...  
  
"~ Washu, you're a.. ~" Washu waves a hand as she runs to Mihoshi.. "~ Gloat later.. run now! ~" Misaki, whom is running in the group with Washu looks aghast! "(~ YOU!! Forgo gloating!? We 'are' doomed! ~)"  
  
Washu looks at Misaki in a truly deadpan glance.   
  
Their 'Aleaic' meanwhile just runs.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Al number two, with Kiyone, Ayeka, and Yosho, equally runs with ferocity. This one as well is silent, the rest only discuss tactics for getting past the ones likely to meet them shortly.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Number three is in the largest grouping, as Achika, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Funaho 'accompany' him..  
  
---------------------------  
  
Number one is taking a wide left route, with three down the right, two down the center. All three meet resistance by Abyssals, all three deal with it convincingly. This makes the task of which group to attack problematic.   
  
---------------------------  
  
*Above..*  
  
"{{~ Washu does it again.. ~}}"  
  
"{{~ Indeed.. ~}}" Yuzuha bemoans Yakage's mock copying of her own assessment from a few moments ago.  
  
"{~ It's got to be the one with the Chosen in it.. ~}" Minagi begins, sporting a self healing arm.  
  
"{{~ You know, you'd be a good commander............. NOT!! OF COURSE THEY EXPECT US TO THINK THAT!! ~}}"  
  
"{~ Excuse me for being in Hell.. ~}"  
  
"{{~ Then which do YOU think he is actually in? ~}}" Yakage asks Yuzuha..  
  
"{{~ I.............. I.......... ~}}" Being asked for a command decision of this magnitude is NOT her strong point.  
  
..and she wishes to replace Kagato.. poor wretch.. "{{~ HEY!! ~}}"  
  
"{~ Now now Demoness.. ~}" "{{~ DON'T PATRONIZE ME OCTUPUS HEAD!! ~}}"  
  
Yakage decides now is a good time for some tact.. "{{~ Demoness, allow me to handle this task.. ~}}"  
  
Yakage, even for a demon, always seemed so trustworthy to listen to..  
  
..a secret Portfolio set of Deception and Magnetic Personality has that effect.   
  
"{{~ Very well Lord Yakage, take the troops, and deal with all three, concentrate on the Chosen, he's the one that will most likely interfere with Lord Kagato.. ~}}"  
  
Yakage bows, and grabs all the Demon Lords, and a Force of special Abyssal constructs.   
  
They move on to their folly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Further above, at the Pedestal.*  
  
Kagato looks on as the Battle below crests and waves, he feeds off the Dark misery of the Battle of the End; like a child on a free piece of cake.  
  
"{{~ Magnificent........... so much misery and pain to feed...........   
  
.........it's good to be the Demon......... ~}}"  
  
Just then, a crack sounds out behind him.. "{{~ Ah, the Hex finally wore off. Now to remove the Freeze Hex. ~}}"  
  
Kagato turns to deal with the Final Protocol..  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Below...... 15 minutes........*  
  
"{~ GET OFF MORON!! ~}"  
  
A red Hex blade pierces the hide of an Abyssal that thought folly of easy victory..  
  
Achika and Funaho Decomposition a whole swath of similar Demons, just as a Host troop pierces the ring of evil they were in, the escape is well made.  
  
Tenchi meanwhile makes good his defense of the Mortal.  
  
"~ Man, you are a load to defend Al.. ~"  
  
Aleaic-3 only looks to the clear path ahead.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
---------  
  
"~ Misaki! WATCH OUT!! ~"  
  
Mihoshi NAILS a Abyssal with a well placed shot from her Spell Blaster. Washu meanwhile pushes forth with Al-1, trying to find a breather to choose the next path. It takes another minute to actually get there.  
  
"(~ This grows weary friends.. ~)"  
  
"~ You could always berate their manners until they dropped.. ~"  
  
Misaki smirks at Washu.. "(~ What manners? ~)" "~ WATCH OUT!! ~"  
  
Mihoshi NAILS another pair of Demons.. "~ Thanks girl.. ~"  
  
Aleaic-1 guestures to their left, where a break on the Battle is clearly visible.  
  
"~ There's our trap, wondered when they'd get involved. ~" Washu smirks, leading Al-1 by the arm ahead, FULLY aware of what awaits them.  
  
---------  
  
Meanwhile, Adieu unto..  
  
Aleaic-2 is more animated, knocking a demon off of Kiyone, before Yosho dispatches it. "~ Thanks Al. ~'  
  
Yosho chastises Al.. "~ You should not draw attention to yourself Sensei.. ~"  
  
Ayeka meanwhile SHOVES off a trio of Demons, just before a Seraphim Lance dispatches them, and a series of others.  
  
"~ We need a quicker way fellows!! ~" Ayeka shouts, her Shield Program becoming quite strained.  
  
Just then a LARGE flash followed by a thunderclap draws their attention..  
  
"~ That was Washu's group! ~" Yosho stammers out. "~ We move, NOW!! ~" Kiyone GRABS Al-2's arm, and forces them forward..   
  
..right in the path of..  
  
"{~ Ah.. Lady Kiyone.. a pleasure.. ~}"  
  
Kiyone then thinks aloud. "~ Great, it HAD to be an octopus head, why not someone ELSE!? ~"  
  
Clay bristles again at this insult. "{~ Because, you can't be very much a worthy target for my masters! ~}"  
  
Just then a Spell Bolt NAILS Clay in the head. "~ You less Clayhead ~"  
  
Clay tries to counter with a quick Hex, only to get NAILED three consecutive times by Kiyone and Yosho. Al-2 then hightails it past the trio, with Yosho and Kiyone chasing and cursing behind him..  
  
Clay is OUT of it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Above.....*  
  
Yuzuha looks at the closing battle below, not even caring about the Battle primary. "{{~ What's going on? Just incinerate the blokes already! ~}}"  
  
She never sees the Scepter that SMACKS her from behind.   
  
Number two out of it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Al-1.......*  
  
Washu's Program Shield strains against the massive Hex Sword strikes Yakage is giving it. Misaki and Mihoshi continuously pull Al-1 out of the way, Mihoshi and Misaki exchanging shot attempts at Yakage when they get the chance.  
  
"~ I don't think I can hold him off!! ~"  
  
Yakage then in a BRILLIANT tactical maneuver, counter-spins his body around the length of Washu's Shield, she tries to re-angle the Shield, but this leaves a momentary opening, one where Yakage takes full advantage of.  
  
With a Hex blade through her ribs..  
  
"(~ WASHU!!!!!!!! ~)"  
  
Mihoshi and Misaki immediately PUMMEL Yakage, who blanches at the amount of force. Al-1 then reaches Washu, now bleeding energy out of her wound. "~ .........ahhhh....ah.......ahh.. damn it all.. ~"  
  
Al-1 gives a soft look, and then a look that turns her COLD.. "~ FOR THE LOVE OF... NO AL NO!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Yakage, about to counter the barrage finally, just then notes Al-1's form LEAP at him, He's tries to swerve to slash, but a pair of Spell Bolts SMACK him in the neck. Al-1 lands on him and begins hammer blowing his face!  
  
"{{~ AHGG!!!!!!! ARGHA!!!!!! AHHHHHAAAAGGGH!!!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
"{~ Master!! ~}" Minagi SHOOTS in to assist her Master, and points a Hex Blade right at Al-1's back.  
  
"~ AL, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Al-1 doesn't listen, as Minagi's blade pierces right through Al's back!!   
  
"(~ NO!!!!! ~)"  
  
For an instant, Minagi feels satisfaction, just before Al-1's form begins to GLOW fiercely!!  
  
"{~ WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? ~}"  
  
"{{~ ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
By the time the Holy Shockwave Spell dissipates, having swathed away a whole Abyssal Legion in the process, Yakage and Minagi are knocked out cold. Washu is partially healed by the sheer force of the Holy Energy, enough to allow movement, weak still it is..  
  
..three and four down..  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"~ Cripes! ~" Kiyone yells, the effects of the 'explosion' more than easily felt even at their distance.  
  
"~ We just lost one.. ~" Yosho needlessly responds.  
  
Al-2 only pulls at Yosho's tunic.. "~ Yes, right miboy. ~"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
*High above, Pedestal..*  
  
Kagato, after having turned to the sight of Al-1's death.. "{{~ That wasn't supposed to happen........ ~}}"  
  
Kagato immediately returns to unfreezing Tsunami/Sasami with enduced haste......  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*Below..*  
  
"~ Are they alright? ~"  
  
Funaho tries to sense, while Ryoko looks from higher on above. "{~ I can't tell, too much Holy energy. ~}"  
  
"(~ Washu's hurt, and one of the Aleaic's is gone. ~)"  
  
Tenchi, Achika and Ryoko visibly turn a shade darker. "~ DAMMIT!! ~"  
  
"{~ Tenchi hold on! ~}"  
  
Al-3 sees and SHOVES Achika and Tenchi out of the way, just before a Lance EXPLODES all around them!  
  
"~ AL!! ~"  
  
Ryoko sees it's Hishima who's at fault, behind him is Yume. "{~ YOU BASTARDS!!!! ~}"  
  
"{~ Flatterer...... ~}"  
  
"{~ Yume, shut up, it's time to eradicate these fools for Master! ~}" Yume eyes Hishima with daggers. "{~ Come now minion, one must play with one's dinner. ~}"  
  
"{~ What............. A pair......... of POMPUS IDIOTS!!!!!!!! ~}"  
  
Hishima and Yume take a DIM view of Ryoko's retort, and BOTH fire Level 10 Hex Bolts at Ryoko, which leaves them WIDE open to the counter Achika and Tenchi combine to deliver.  
  
..A series of bolts and spells fly back and forth, while Funaho protects a wounded Al-3.. finally..  
  
"{~ Man, you guys are THICK!! ~}"  
  
Tenchi moves to help support Ryoko, while Achika doubles with Funaho. "~ Give it up, you can't beat all of us! ~"  
  
Yume looks at Tenchi, quite with the sneer. "{~ Who said we had to..  
  
..by the time you get past us, it's too late Council Boy! ~}"  
  
The four with Al-3 grow cold, too much is the logic.  
  
..but they ALL miss Al-3's reaction, as he suddenly LEAPS at Hishima, landing and attacking in a similar fashion as Yakage found out.  
  
"~ NOT HIM TOO!! ~" Tenchi acts to pulls Al-3 away, and finds it's too late, Yume having not learned from Minagi's mistake.  
  
The blade that punctures Al-3 sets off a 'STRANGE' energy wave, one that SEARS at everyone's minds, but the Demons feels most ACIDLY..  
  
..laugh as if ye must, but that energy is Love incarnate.   
  
---------------------------  
  
*Above..............*  
  
A second wave hits 'something', just as it reaches the mid terrace leading up to the Device.  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Pedestal.......*  
  
Kagato makes good the Hex release, with the Goddesses are left to reawaken by themselves.   
  
Because he knows what's going on now..  
  
"{{~ Excellent plan Lady Washu, I must applaud your genius. It's even surpasses my tactical ability. ~}}"  
  
Kagato looks down towards the steps, an apparently empty area. "{{~ ..to a point.. ~}}"  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Below.. *  
  
Ryoko manages to awaken with Tenchi's help, a kiss helps there indeed.. "~ Are you alright beloved? ~"  
  
Achika looks on at her son. Ryoko meanwhile, is recovering from the 'attack', as her Demon side took a harder brunt than the others.  
  
..though her Goddess half is what saves her. Again, many Abyssals have fallen ash to a wave of energy. "{~ wha. AHH! AL! ~}"  
  
Tenchi steadies her. "~ Hold! .........it's too late.............. ~"  
  
Ryoko lays back down, about to cry.. "{~ Th.. that's.......... two.......... of them.......... ~}"  
  
Everyone in the group is at the brink of despair..  
  
*FLARE!!*  
  
"~ WHA!!!! ~"  
  
"(~ That light!! ~)"  
  
Over in the area where the last Aleaic 'clone' is, now is a large streak of light that shoots towards the high plateau area above..  
  
"~ What.............. CRUD!!!!!! ~"  
  
Tenchi suddenly LEAPS into the air. "~ Catch me up!! ~" Tenchi then JETS towards the Hex Device plateau, following the course well behind where the light streak is going.  
  
"(~ What's going................ oh..............   
  
.............OH!! ~)"  
  
"{~ 'OH' WHAT!?!? ~}"  
  
------------------------------  
  
*Overall.........*  
  
The Battle has changed dramatically.  
  
The pair of power waves Al's 1 and 3 left behind tore massive gashes in the Abyssal lines, Legions have fallen, allowing the Host to move forward right to the base of the Plateau.   
  
With all their Lieutenants apparently knocked out, no true effective defense remains, as the mob of demons fall heavily to the much better organized Host.  
  
But it is quite..   
  
......................too good to be true.  
  
------------------------------  
  
*Below..*  
  
Kiyone, Yosho, and Ayeka move quickly, with their charge's sudden and impressive flight, and then the sight of Tenchi following it.  
  
"~ What the....... holy heck is........ going ON!? ~" Kiyone rasps out between breaths.  
  
"~ If we don't....... hurry....... we may miss out on WHY!! ~" Ayeka also rasps as she fly's.  
  
Three groups, one slowed by injury, fly as quickly as possible to reach the same point..  
  
..where upon at is..........  
  
-----------------------------  
  
*Plateau..........*  
  
The light streak finally meets it's owner, as it STRIKES with a powerful glow, one that reveals the owner..  
  
"OH.. Ugh.. Agh.. man....... eyyeeee...." Aleaic struggles to regain his original senses.  
  
..being split into three forms while observing from in a fourth was a MAJOR stretch of abilities.  
  
"~ Are you well Mortal? ~"  
  
Aleaic's form finally separates from that of the shadowy host that got his primary soul to this point.. "Well enough Mayuka, thanks.."  
  
Aleaic is looking back down below, thanking Washu for her ingenuity, though it cost him any backup support. The rest never suspected the true nature of the Severing Spell. Having split his essence into a Holy, Love, Essence, and last, the Shadow/Physical components, which were carried by the Gray Angel past all the defenses..  
  
..it also made Mayuka REAL satisfied to have what for on her creator. She prefers her new, 'true' parents now.  
  
"Let's get up there quick.. It's about ten minutes to go.."  
  
Mayuka, holding a special Holy Scepter that contains a number of charges of many powerful Goddess Spells, nods.. "~ Stay behind me.. ~" Mayuka speaks more hushed, knowing they're probably hosed, but trying to push their luck.  
  
Aleaic and Mayuka begins ascending the last few step terraces. Suprisingly, they make it to the top..   
  
Al sneers of his luck... "Oh 'peachy', he just HAS to be melodramatic huh?"  
  
Aleaic's next sensation, is of the ground in his back, as a explosion wracks all around them. "MAYUKA!!"  
  
"~ I'm fine!! ~"  
  
Mayuka, after throwing Al clear, a bit TOO close to the edge of the Plateau, overlooking the unfathomable drop beyond. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" =@@=!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aleaic 'scrambles' away, as Mayuka drops near the stairway, as the Alpha Demon Lord hovers down on a swirl of silver smoke."{{~ So much for the hired help........... ~}}"  
  
Aleaic and Mayuka both look on VERY warily. Neither, alone or combined, have the power to stand against this demon.  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Lower..*  
  
"~ JEEZE!! THAT DOPE!! ~"  
  
Tenchi is flying like a Class Two after a carrot!!   
  
---------------------------  
  
*Below..*  
  
The rest are silent, as they silently rush to reach the Plateau, as Ryoko and Ayeka move fastest, followed by Mihoshi and Kiyone, the rest last..  
  
"~ Washu.. ~"  
  
"~ Yeah Hubby? ~"  
  
Yosho smirks.. "~ Nice plan, but NO foresight for THIS eventuality? ~"  
  
"~ Hey! I had to chance it!! It fooled them didn't it? ~"  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Plateau..*  
  
"{{~ So....... should it be a quick death for her sake? Or a painful experience for your sake Mortal?  
  
..either way I will relish........ ~}}" Kagato sneers so hard, blood drips from a fang.  
  
Al clenches his hands, forgoing sense.. "You............ LET HER GO NOW!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Mayuka has to jump in front of Al, just keep him from leaping at Kagato..  
  
"~ Stay the course Mortal.. ~"  
  
Kagato just sniffs thickly.. "{{~ Don't insult me.. it might be all so much a pretty fairy tale to save the damsel at the last moment..  
  
..but get real, I have her. And you CAN'T get past me!! ~}}"  
  
Aleaic sneers back, no trace of fear remains at this critical juncture. "You so sure of that? Just try and finish me now!"  
  
Kagato twirls his blade for effect, before leveling it to his left.. "{{~ My my, how cocky for a Mortal. Let's test that! ~}}"  
  
Mayuka BARELY throws up a Shield from the Scepter in time to counter Kagato's initial barrage. Aleaic meanwhile tries to dive towards the Device, but meets only the wind effect of a Slow Hex. "{{~ Such a basic play. How drool.. ~}}"  
  
Kagato then moves to high slash Al, but Mayuka forces him to flip back, as a Level 5 Spell Bolt sears past, the rapid fire effect drives him to the far right. "{{~ Test THIS!! ~}}"  
  
A SINGLE heavy blast SMACKS the Shield Mayuka throws up, such is the power of his Hexes. "{{~ How disappointing.. ~}}" He never sees the sidekick Al lands to his cheek, but he feels it as he lands, more than both surprised, as well as PISSED!  
  
"How was 'THAT' test?"  
  
Kagato snarls as he wipes away some demon blood from his mouth. "{{~ ERGggggggggghhhhh... heh.. HAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
..GOOD!! Very good! More than worth an attempt from a Mortal. ~}}"  
  
Aleaic just spits. "Can it, I don't care for your dialogue."  
  
Kagato looks more than insulted. "{{~ When a better compliments you, you should be more APPRECIATIVE before he shreds you apart! ~}}"  
  
Aleaic is the one to smirk this time.. "You always talk this much?"  
  
Kagato decides upon an 'example', charging for a more than lethal Hex Blast, before that is, he catches the Scepter in the arm, shredding it, as well as throwing his aim off!  
  
Right at the Crystal above.. "TSUI!!!"  
  
Aleaic watches in horror, as the blasts connect, only to see the shots don't have any effect. "EH?!"  
  
A purple Hex Shield ripples away from the impact point. Aleaic sighs before looking back, and catching a tossed Mayuka HEAD ON! Both end up sliding 'too' close to the edge again..  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh.........ow........argh..."  
  
"~ Ow.. you okay? ~"  
  
"Been better.. ack.." Mayuka rolls off of Al just as Kagato hovers near the two.. "Uh oh.."  
  
"{{~ This has been short and utterly pointless. Time to die instead of waiting it seems..  
  
..I'll tell Tsunami goodbye for you Mortal..   
  
.......she'll join you soon in the afterlife!! ~}}"  
  
Aleaic instantly becomes ballistic after hearing this, and DOES actually leap at Kagato this time!! "~ AL NO!!!!! ~"  
  
"{{~ STAY BACK!! ~}}"  
  
Kagato NAILS Al in the chest with three shots, causing Al to tumble right to the edge again, and partially over it. Almost all the way..  
  
"~ OH GOD NO!! ~"  
  
Kagato, thinking he's finally done it, turns to deal with Mayuka.. before.. "{{~ Eh? .............IMPOSSIBLE!! ~}}"  
  
Aleaic manages to pull himself back onto the flat level.. sporting a Shield Program..  
  
"{{~ IMPOSSIBLE!! YOU CAN'T HAVE A SHIELD THAT STRONG!! ~}}"  
  
A question Al asks himself. Even with the spirit of his old persona helping, it's not strong enough to stop the Hexes Kagato is lobbing alone..  
  
..that's when he and Kagato realize at the same time..  
  
:: Her.. ::  
  
Aleaic looks in awe.. Kagato with a grievous sneer..  
  
Somehow, despite her captivity and condition, she is able to assist Al at the most critical of moments..  
  
"Tsui....."  
  
"{{~ DAMN that Goddess!! ~}}" The demon turns back at Al fully.. "{{~ ..fine.. she might be able to play a party favor for you.. but she CAN'T keep doing it FOREVER!! ~}}"  
  
Kagato in hateful spite begins powering up his most POWERFUL Bolt Hex, one not even Tsui could save Al from in her condition.  
  
"{{~ Now.. SAY GOODBYE!! ~}}"  
  
A sickening metal shriek lets loose, as Kagato unleashes the full fury of his hate upon the Mortal. So much is in the power of the Bolt, that the air domes around the point of release in three HUGE layers!!  
  
Aleaic sees this, and senses Mayuka's vain attempt to reach him.   
  
"Goodbye milove.. " Aleaic closes his eyes........  
  
Then the blast connects.......  
  
"{{~ EH!? YOU!!!!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
Aleaic feels his being still, then looks up in wonder.. and sees..  
  
"Eh? HUH!? Whoa!!" "~ You okay Sensei? ~"  
  
Aleaic nods, and looks in wide eyed awe, as Tenchi has thrown up some kind of Shield, though the type is unrecognizable to him.  
  
Kagato, more than recognizing, blandly looks at the new arrival with disgust. "{{~ So, the Council boy has finally arrived........ ~}}" ..Kagato hovers back some..   
  
*..8 minutes, 34 seconds..*   
  
"~ You can't win Kagato.. we won't allow it! ~"  
  
Kagato warily sizes up his new competition, before him, the 'boy' is displaying three bands of energy, detailed with the look of very large Angel Feathers. They occupy a pattern and span of a 'Y' shape..   
  
..the glow and halo they give off is seriously intense.......!!  
  
"{{~ So you finally Invoked your true power..   
  
..the Angelhawk Wings.............. Magnificent.......... ~}}"  
  
"~ What's it to you? ~" Tenchi retorts, uncaring of Kagato's impression.  
  
"{{~ But you haven't gone the last step. What a pity.. ~}}"  
  
"~ If you stop this now Demon Lord, I won't have to.. ~"  
  
Mayuka meanwhile, has reached Al, who, despite the miracle, is still smarting a bit from the pressure, not to mention the heat... of the blasts upon his chest from such close range. "You okay Mayuka?"  
  
"~ Better than you right now.. ~"  
  
*..7 minutes..*  
  
"So now what?" Aleaic asks out loud..  
  
"~ I'll deal with him, you get to my Sister, Mayuka will cover you.. ~" Tenchi never takes his gaze off of the demon as he speaks.  
  
Kagato has other plans.. "{{~ I think it's time........ ~}}"  
  
Kagato then mentally has a trigger initiated on the Device, and it begins shuddering more and more, along with the very 'ground'..  
  
"~ WHAT DID YOU JUST DO KAGATO!!? ~" Tenchi rages..  
  
"{{~ I have to put the Device in final position, and it's doing that right now.......  
  
..or did you think it'd just be a walk in the park to get her? WHAT FOOLS!! ~}}"  
  
Aleaic looks from Kagato, to the now levitating Device, as the Pedestal starts floating away from the Plateau. "TSUI!!"  
  
Mayuka suddenly nabs Al, and begins hoisting him towards the Pedestal.  
  
Kagato is caught off guard by this act, and almost misses seeing Tenchi take advantage with a SLAM to the head. Kagato skids to a halt a foot from the opposite edge. "{{~ Nice shot boy... ~}}"  
  
"~ You'd better concentrate on me instead of that Device, or it'll hurt even worse! ~"  
  
Kagato laughs at this.. blackly.. "{{~ Pain....... what would YOU know of pain BOY!! ~}}"  
  
The Demon then rapid-fires multiple Hex Bolts at Tenchi's Wings, the power strains, but doesn't break them. "~ More than you know old coot! ~"  
  
Kagato is taken aback by this insult, which rewards him with a boot to the face, followed by a SMACK to the back by one of the Wings. "{{~ MRUAGGHHHHHHHH!!! ~}}" *SLAM!!!*  
  
Kagato ends up near the stairs, more blood seeps out. "{{~ It's been so long since I've been tested this magnificently. Oh but if we had more time, how I'd LOVE to test you boy!! ~}}"  
  
Tenchi is the one to smirk this time. "~ What's stopping you demon? ~"  
  
Kagato the displays the most frightening grin he can manage. "{{~ ..................destiny.......... ~}}"  
  
Tenchi then receives a FLURRY of shots, alternated with blade and physical attacks, the onslaught is so severe he almost misses the edge of the Plateau, but he leaps away in time. This, however gains him more of this constant barrage, finally driving Tenchi into the Plateau in a cloud of dust, and finishing Bolts.  
  
"{{~ *panting..* ..so boy........ ~}}" Kagato looks, upon the dust cloud that is Tenchi's crash area. "{{~ ........now you understand..  
  
..to your GRAVE!!!! ~}}" Kagato releases another Power Hex, only to have it knocked away from below by Tenchi's Wings. And then.. "{{~ WHA!? ~}}" ..a second later, as A pair of Spell Bolts SLAM into him from his left.  
  
As Ayeka and Ryoko finally reach Tenchi..  
  
"{~ Tenchi! ~}"  
  
"~ Tenchi?! ~"  
  
Tenchi appears from the smoke and dust.. "~ I'm fine. ~" ..he responds calmly. "~ Where's Kagato? ~"  
  
The three look towards where he landed. "{~ Uh oh.. I can't sense him! ~}"  
  
"~ Sensei! ~" Tenchi yelps..  
  
*..5 minutes, 47 seconds..*  
  
Mayuka has to actually chase hard after the Pedestal, it having gained a load of speed as it rises. "~ Get back here! I got a package for ya!! ~"  
  
Aleaic just pucks his lips at this.. "First class delivery eh?" Aleaic chides.. "~ Ultimate Delivery with a special charge Mortal.. ~" Mayuka chides her retort, which makes Al laugh this time, despite the butterfly's in his gullet.   
  
"Careful, it's got a Shield of some kind up!"  
  
"~ I sense it! You hold on and get on, no matter WHAT happens! ~" Aleaic only nods, not sure what this may entail.  
  
Suddenly, a Hex Bolt SCATHES by Al's left calf leg, the pain is.. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"~ Oh Gods.. ~" Mayuka looks back at the source, and then DIVES under two more bolts. "~ HANG ON!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Mayuka swerves in a violent jink, as Kagato pursues despite the pain in his back. "{{~ You WON'T escape ME!! ~}}"  
  
Another Bolt clips Mayuka's right wing, "~ AUGH! I can't hold on!! ~"  
  
Aleaic feels her slipping, and then sees where they are.. "LET ME GO NOW!!"   
  
"~ NO! WE'RE TOO HIGH UP!! AL!! ~"  
  
Aleaic forces her to release her grip, and he falls a good distance, BARELY making contact with the bottom step of the Pedestal with his left hand, only by a ''MIRACLE'' does he hold on!!!  
  
"{{~ DAMMIT!!!!! ~}}"  
  
"~ He did....... ohhhhhhh..... ~"  
  
Mayuka suddenly weakens from the Bolt's effects, and begins plummeting, her next sensation is of being caught by someone..  
  
"~ Eh? Ryoko!? ~"  
  
Ryoko winks.. "{~ Told ya.. Can't let you die on us now kid.. ~}"  
  
Kagato sees this, and ignores it, intent on BLASTING Al off the Pedestal. "{{~ ENOUGH OF THIS!! ~}}" Kagato fires, only to feel the effect of a SHOT to his left side again, this time it's VERY powerful.. "{{~ MRUAGHHHHHHHHH!!! ~}}"  
  
Tenchi moves to block, as Ayeka takes his right side aft..   
  
"~ Have you no decency Demon? ~"  
  
Kagato recovers to float back at level with the two.. "{{~ That's an oxymoron Boy.. I CAN'T be decent!! ~}}" Kagato lets fly ANOTHER Power Hex, one Ayeka and Tenchi barely block..   
  
"~ He's even stronger than ever before beloved! ~" Ayeka overstates the obvious. "~ But not unbeatable. We CAN take him! ~"  
  
Kagato then feels a split second later, the effects of a combined Holy Spell Program, the intensity burn to the demon-bone.  
  
"{{~ *Wincing, panting, snarling..* ..very VERY good, you both are quite..... the pair..  
  
..but I've come TOO far to let you destroy my DREAM!! ~}}"  
  
"~ What dream!? ~" Tenchi and Ayeka demand simultaneously..  
  
"{{~ oh.. don't you know? ~}}" Kagato laughs/pain-winces....  
  
*.. 4 minutes, 12 seconds..*  
  
"{{~ I have the chance to finally create the TRUE perfect order, not one based on desires of Mortals, or even us Dimensionals..  
  
..but one where I.. and ONLY I rule, never to be overthrown or questioned,. To create my perfect race without interference, the perfect existence to dictate, where I rule absolute, unquestioned, uncompromised, unANYTHING!!   
  
..and one where there is no MORAL code to stop me from doing what how I WISH to rule. For unlike all others, even Trakalin the Traitor, I can clearly see the truth I wish, not one for ANYONE else except ME!! Where All and Everything do as I wish it to. MY perfect universe.   
  
..and you WON'T STOP ME!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
Kagato then UNLEASHES the Ultimate Hex of Death, the wave SLAMS of utter pain into Tenchi's and Ayeka's beings, and Al all but loses control of his feeling.  
  
"{{~ ALL OF YOU DIE BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!   
  
*SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*   
  
AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
Kagato's attack is mercifully interrupted by both Ryoko's and Mayuka's boot heels. The Demon Lord ends up onto the 'ground' below HARD!  
  
"{~ Blowhard.. ~}" "~ You said it Mom.. ~"  
  
Ryoko looks bemused at Mayuka's response, before Kagato recovers.  
  
At that moment, Al finally makes onto the steps, and begins ascending.. "Here I come.."  
  
-----  
  
Kagato sees this, and yells vainly..."{{~ NO!! STOP!! ~}}"  
  
"~ FREEZE!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Kagato spins and sees two Relief Services Spell Emitter Pistols stuck in his face. "{{~ Why, my ladies.... ~}}"  
  
"((~ You make one move, and your head is a VACUUM, SLIMEBALL! ~))"  
  
Both Kagato and Kiyone are caught off guard by Mihoshi's venomous intensity. "~ Whoa....... down partner girl.. down.. ~"  
  
"~ KIYONE!?!!!!! ~"  
  
"~ RIGHT, RIGHT!! ~" Pointing her gun again..  
  
"{{~ SORRY LADIES!! ~}}" Kagato Shadow Teleports away before the two can react. "~ CRAP!! ~" Washu utters in disdain.   
  
"(~ It's too late for us to help Washu.. ~)" Funaho speaks from behind, as she and Achika finally put her down. "~ Then it's Tenchi's time after all. ~"  
  
-----------  
  
*..3 minutes..*  
  
As Aleaic suddenly struggles to push through the pressure of the Hex Shield trying to stop him, Kagato makes a last bid to stop him, and Ayeka and Ryoko with Mayuka have moved to shield the Mortal. Tenchi is caught flatfooted when he tried to come in screaming on Kagato, his tactics have surprised Tenchi.  
  
Kagato ends up levitating near them. "{{~ Where is the boy wenches!? ~}}" ..not realizing..  
  
"{~ What's it to you dope! ~}"  
  
Kagato's sneer directs at his once slave. "{{~ Oh I see, can't face me, so he uses the women as a SHIELD!! ~}}"  
  
"~ You want to try us Demon-Admin, you do it. You got one shot!! ~" Ayeka taunts, trying to buy Al more time.   
  
*..2 minutes, 45 seconds..*  
  
"{{~ So be it, I will!! ~}}" As expected, Kagato, in his enraged haste and dementia of the moment, throws ALL of his energy at the three females at once!  
  
"{~ HOLY ME!! ~}" "~ WATCH OUT!!!!!! ~" Mayuka and Ryoko instantly scream after Ayeka does.  
  
The force Hex energy is too much for the Shield all three throw up, the Shield collapses.   
  
"~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Kagato leans over his side to see, all too late..  
  
"{{ ~ CRAP!!!!!!! ~~}}"  
  
Tenchi has already made that 'last' step, as he has wrapped the Angelhawk around him, and the Ultimate Force Program merges with the new master.   
  
He's already flying at Kagato with the Angelhawk Sword, the look in his eyes is aflame of Holy Jihad!!  
  
"{{~ HAH!! ~}}" Kagato screams with bloodlust. "{{~ AT LAST!!! IT ENDS!!!!!!!!!!! ~}}"   
  
The Demon Lord sets his Energy Hex Sword to maximum, and instantly CHARGES at Tenchi, equal of battle lust!!  
  
"~ ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ~"  
  
"{{~ HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
*CLASH!!!*  
  
*SLICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
................Tenchi and Kagato turn at once, both sporting slashes to their chests......  
  
..Kagato's cut..  
  
..doesn't heal as well as Tenchi's does.. the former realizes......  
  
"{{~ .........I...........I am............. beaten? ~}}" Kagato is more shocked than anything else....... he starts to fall, when in COMPLETE surprise..  
  
"~ Ah....... EH?! WHAT!? ~"  
  
An instant later, of ALL people to come to the 'rescue', Yuzuha catches Kagato a short bit into his fall.  
  
"{{~ Y......Yuzuha? ~}}"   
  
"{{~ Don't you die just yet boss.. ~}}"  
  
Tenchi doesn't know what to think, a DEMON with COMPASSION!?  
  
*..1 minute, 30 seconds..*  
  
Aleaic is straining heavily against an SEVERE amount of pressure, and he's only at the midway point. Considering the distance is only 50 steps, the challenge seems impossible..  
  
"(I.. I can't get though!!)"  
  
Just further, off, Ayeka and Ryoko recover, Ryoko still helps Mayuka, whom is still quite weak.. They all turn as Al's panic begins to rise..  
  
"~ We have to disable the Shield! ~"   
  
Ryoko looks on.. and sees.. "{~ No need!!! ~}"  
  
Even further away, Tenchi, and Yuzuha holding Kagato also hear..  
  
"{{~ Heh.. just need to hold on a little more.. ~}}"  
  
"{{~ We can still do it Boss.. ~}}" Kagato has to look at Yuzuha in awe again.. "{{~ Why..... help me? ~}}"  
  
"{{~ Because.. ~}}" Using a portion of her power to sustain him.. "{{~ I also am a loyal demon, that's my Portfolio as a second....... damn ask why, I just am.. ~}}"  
  
"~ Al won't make it!! ~" Tenchi yells in worry!  
  
*..1 minute..*  
  
At the Plateau, the rest of the Dimensionals, including the demons, whom now just watch. All pretenses of fighting now is moot. The Host, and remaining Abyssals have also halted the Battle.   
  
All know time is up..  
  
"~ By Father.. come on!! ~"  
  
"~ You can do it Sensei!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Achika's and Kiyone's well intentioned cries of support seem moot. Aleaic can no longer move on his own power. The Pressure is a WALL of Force..  
  
"(What do I do? Oh Gods Tsui!!)"  
  
:: Open your heart to your past.. ::  
  
For a moment, time stops, as Al hears a whisper of some kind.. by whom.............. is 'impossible'.....  
  
"......D.................dad?"  
  
:: Do not be afraid of your past......... use it......................  
  
.......use it for her................. ::  
  
A tear sheds out, which is a key that unlocks the barrier of fear he has been using to keep from using all his dormant Dimensional Powers made available when Trakalin was within him.. and still is..  
  
..but this Power he uses for only one instinct.. A PILLAR of light I-beams from Al off his now FERECELY glowing sigil!!!!  
  
*..30 seconds....*  
  
The pressure suddenly becomes like nothing, as the light from Al's forehead seems to slash away the Wall like chaff. Aleaic realizes and RUSHES to get to Tsui!!  
  
"{{~ IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~}}" Yuzuha yells to her utter horror!!!!  
  
"{{~ I......... warned you if they merged............... ~}}"  
  
Tenchi can only look in awe..  
  
..it's 'beyond' unheard of for a Mortal to use Dimensional Powers. "~ Go Al............ ~" Tenchi can only whisper in rapt awe..  
  
*..20........*  
  
Aleaic, half expecting some response from the demons, reaches Tsunami's/Sasami's form and immediately places his hands on it..............  
  
"TSUI! I'm here!!"  
  
.........and instantly regrets it............  
  
A pair of the blackest eyes anyone could imagine, much less WITNESS snap open after Al speaks.. "TSUI?!!!!"  
  
A POWER wave of unfathomable force both blows back, and arcs plasma lightning onto him.. Al however survives due to his Power.... BARELY..  
  
*..13.......*  
  
In that moment, ALL the Dimensionals, Heaven and Hell.. All feel the power being emanated.. ........such............  
  
..............Evil................  
  
"{{~ MASTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ~}}" Yuzuha us the first to utter in abject, utter primal shock.  
  
Kagato meanwhile, as the final seconds count down, realizes.................... "{{~ Mulhorand, the Ultimate Demon, Ultimate in all aspects of Evil..  
  
..what we do, is HIS reflection..  
  
..our intentions are HIS..  
  
..therefore.. ~}}"  
  
"~ He is part of the Evil your plan intended to do.........  
  
......Literally........... ~"  
  
How clearly Tenchi understands the same as Kagato speaks to the testament of how intertwined Heaven and Hell truly is.   
  
Aleaic meanwhile screams in horror.. "GET... OUT OF THEM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*..8..*  
  
"{{{~ *Speaking through Tsunami.....* .....this Vessel has it's purpose, your request is Denied!!! ~}}}"  
  
*..5..*  
  
"*GROWL!!* Then I'm coming in there myself and KICKING you out!!!!!"  
  
*..3..*  
  
Aleaic literally braves another Death Bolt, even as he feels his life energy drain from him..  
  
*..2..*  
  
"I'm........ not........... LEAVING HER!!!!" Aleaic latches on despite the terrible pain of black fire that ravages him!!  
  
*..1..*  
  
"{{{~ YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!! ~}}}"  
  
*Zero Hour.......*  
  
"(TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)"  
  
All Ends with the envelope flash of the Cosine, the two objects, the two Goddesses now apparently corrupted, and the energies of no less than that equal to a whole Class-3 spiral galaxy, stored in the now discharged capacitors.   
  
The Time/Gravity constant enters the Impossible state of all Laws of Physics, even on the current Plane, reverse and transpose. All and Everything becomes the All and Nothing and back again. The entire process floods back and forth like unfathomable, instant Class 5 typhoons generating and dissipating every second.   
  
The Mortal mind cannot exist in this impossibility, as all reality collapses. Total Order and Total Chaos combine as one in this superscape. All and nothing switch back and forth, as does Genesis and Armageddon. Aleaic's mind tears apart and shunts back together, as the tidal wave continues.   
  
In this, all existence actually falls to the Power of Mulhorand, as it's will, now in control, simply takes all existence, and shatters it.   
  
The 'death' of the Dimensionals, Hell and Heaven, is swift and suprisingly merciful. At this point, only at the core, do the consciousness of Mortal, supported by Dimensional power, and true Dimensional, due to being merged, exist.  
  
Mulhorand of Hell only needs 'flick' them off to begins the utter Entropy of the Superstring.   
  
The End of Ends..  
  
"{{{~ I have my Will, all now belongs to me; let the True End commence. ~}}}"  
  
"~ ....not......... not while............... ~"  
  
"(~ Aleaic!!!!!!!! ~)"  
  
Aleaic 'hears' Tsunami's/Sasami's scream from within their disintegrating shell..  
  
"~ TSUNAMI!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Mulhorand cannot understand.. "{{{~ BEGONE!!!!!!!!!!! ~}}}"  
  
A POWER WAVE SLAMS into both of their souls, but Aleaic and Tsunami/Sasami cannot let go so easily..  
  
"(~ REACH FOR ME!! ~)" Aleaic takes the dual tone of his goal, and finds the unknowable strength to push past the Wave..  
  
"{{{~ I SAID BEGONE!!!!!!!!! BEGONE USELESS TWINS OF HOPE!!!!!!!! ~}}}"  
  
Wave after ENRAGED wave SLAMS into them, burning, searing, roasting their shells over and over until both are utter cinder black. But even as their shells wither and ash away, they are STILL reaching for each other. Only the Ultimate Demon of End could see this as futile, ANYONE else would see the moving of mountains, Solar Systems even, the will for each other is so powerful.  
  
How and why soon become clear, as their TRUE forms begin to emerge from the shattered shells.   
  
"~ A LITTLE MORE!!!!!! ~"  
  
"(~ CLOSER!!!!!!!! ~)"  
  
"{{{~ CEASE THIS!!!!!!! CEASE IT!!!!!!!!! ~}}}" Mulhorand cannot fathom it. Despite all, they WON'T Die.. even with everything gone, they WON'T Die!!  
  
"{{{~ DAMN YOU BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~}}}"   
  
The sound of fear and shock begin entering the Ultimate Demon's voice.... it's taking FAR more energy to deal with them than It considered.  
  
Then the last of the shell blow away in the energy, all matter has dissipated, leaving only torrents of energy.. it's what's IN this maelstrom that TERRIFIES him!!  
  
"{{{~ This cannot EXIST!?!?!!!!! ~}}}"  
  
At that moment, Tsunami and Aleaic succeed in grasping each other, even as energy, the sensation is still the same.  
  
But it's the two forms making the joining that is so unfathomable. Aleaic's form, supported by the essences of Gaea, Trakalin, and most importantly Father, makes it a literal star, the halo, flare and essence is so bright.  
  
Tsunami's/Sasami's form is much weaker, but gaining strength immediately from the joining. The Essence in one sense is pulling on Aleaic's, all the while shearing/tearing itself away from the hold Mulhorand still has, even despite it's murderous attempts to destroy her Soul/Essence. Mulhorand somehow forgets that being linked to the soul that allowed him to create the Cosine, it also is a trap he realizes he cannot let go of, for he will lose the energy he needs to control the Cosine.  
  
And that energy is being used to feed off Al's, the two beginning to amplify each others effects. The more it amplifies, the more strength Tsunami's/Sasami's soul finds to tear away from Mulhorand's grasp.  
  
All too soon, Mulhorand realizes all is folly.  
  
..but his is total Evil, and Spite is what he is..  
  
"{{{~ So be it..   
  
..........my Will is not enough, but without me, Tsunami cannot sustain her strength. ~}}}"  
  
The two entities suddenly fill with dread.. "{{{~ ..........and then ALL will eradicate!! If I cannot be Supreme, you both will not find Paradise!!!!!! ~}}}"  
  
The Demon then deliberately begins tearing itself free of Tsunami/Sasami, this is UTTER pain for them! "(~ *SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* FATHER HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~)"  
  
"~ NO!!!!!!!!! ~" Aleaic instantly begins to lose feeling from her, as she begins to melt away from him!  
  
"~ SOMEBODY HELP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~" Is all Aleaic can scream out!  
  
At that moment, Aleaic's form literally EXPLODES with light.. as the One finally reaches out to begin stopping the Final End.  
  
The voice that echoes out causes the ugly situation to ease suddenly... "::[~ Brother, not even you can fathom total Destruction........... ~]::"  
  
Mulhorand suddenly recoils at the sound of Father.  
  
"{{{~ I WILL NOT ASCEND MY 'WILL' TO THESE WORDS!! ~}}}"  
  
Meanwhile, Al and Tsui/Sasami's souls rejoin, and embrace each other, preventing with all their might of ANY force from separating them..  
  
"~ Are.. are you alright? ~"  
  
"(~ In a moment..... ~)" Aleaic still hears the same soothing voice from the beginning.. from..... both....... beginnings.......  
  
"~ What the? ~" He can sense A LOT more than just from the Wish event.. "~ I.. I can.. ~"  
  
"(~ Will this fiend.. let..... GO!? ~)"  
  
Tsunami's/Sasami's soul tugs at the snare still connected to Mulhorand..  
  
"{{{~ THUS shalt NOT PASS!!!!! ~}}}" ..still spiteful..  
  
A sense of a deep sigh plys out.. "::[~ Has your self worth in the Grand Scheme become utter and nothing to yourself? What about the world you lived in, was it so terrible to exist in? So much to allow you to contemplate the End of yourself Brother? ~]::"  
  
"{{{~ YOU created the nature of good and evil, and is not this WHAT I am? WHAT I aspire Existence unto?! ~}}}"  
  
Father releases a wave of laughter.. Mulhorand does not understand, and He begins to consider giving into his Spite again, that is until..  
  
"{{{~ What's is 'so' funny? ~}}}"  
  
"::[~ Oh... *chuckling......* .......dear, dear Brother......  
  
..you already achieved your desires. ~]::"  
  
"{{{~ Eh? ~}}}"  
  
"~ EH!? ~/(~ EH!?? ~)" The Lovers look in confusion at this statement.  
  
The One laughs some more.. "::[~ Brother.. you achieved..  
  
..upon creating the Cosine, you became your desire.. and now you exist in it, is it so much that now that you have it..  
  
..that you wish to destroy it? ~]::"  
  
"{{{~ I wish to keep it... what more do I care for? ~}}}"  
  
"::[~ To create what? Here, you have total power, with NOTHING to hold sway with it.  
  
..these two listening.. they will not be that, therefore, you have NO ONE to command, to terrorize, to do anything..  
  
..trust me, I KNOW you, this is NOT what you want.. ~]::"  
  
Mulhorand begins to wilt, the Logic is too strong.   
  
..that, and the fact that being the Brother of the Creator means it's your Existence on an open book. "{{{~ I suppose, I did 'win'.. didn't I? ~}}}"  
  
Mortal and Goddesses both suddenly feel the energy around them shift, the feeling of darkness wanes..  
  
"::[~ Now, where would you go to? Whom to rule? ~]::"  
  
"{{{~ Yes yes yes.. stop pestering me......... ~}}}"  
  
"::[~ Then, will you relinquish your Portfolio? Allow a chance for things to Return? ~]::"  
  
Aleaic guesses the gist behind all this.. "~ Um.. so does this mean it over? ~"  
  
The feeling of Father looking over at them, then back to his/it's Brother.. "::[~ Cometh with me, this world is not ours to meddle with now..  
  
..we already did thus at the Beginning, this is not End anymore. ~]::" Mulhorand does the same, looking at the two, then at Brother.  
  
"{{{~ *Thick oily sigh of defeat.* And I suppose trying to fight you any further is futile..  
  
..I mean, I'm still smarting from when your locked me down in Hell.. ~}}}"  
  
"::[~ So you finally go back at me for that one, this I acquiesce.. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic and Tsunami/Sasami suddenly hear 'two' laughters fill the void, and almost like a cue, the maelstrom swirls down to a soft breeze in make. From BOTH is unexpected....  
  
"~ Are..... are they..... really......... ~"  
  
"(~ So it seems..... ~)" Tsunami/Sasami is as surprised by this turn of events.  
  
If there is anything that rules in this world, universe, whatever.. it's family.. for the One and Brother in End are at the core, at the base of everything they are.. what they were created as..  
  
..family, brothers............  
  
..Immortal blood..   
  
One knows another like.. like, well......... Anything..  
  
"{{{~ I then acquiesce my Will..   
  
..do as you wish with it.. ~}}}"  
  
For a few terse moments, the two don't hear Father reply.. then the growing sensation that the comment wasn't directed at him in the first place.  
  
"~ Um.. ah.. ~"  
  
"(~ You don't mean.. ~)"  
  
Suddenly, the essence of Tsunami/Sasami is released by Mulhorand. This REALLY unnerves them both. "~ Are.. are you serious!? ~"  
  
The aura of Father suddenly becomes striking.. it glows commandingly over them both. "::[~ The words you heard are true.   
  
This is not OUR world to do as we wish, we only created it. And now we relinquish the decision of what to do with it to those we created out of light and dark.  
  
..however and whatever you decide to do with it, it will be reflected of who you are.. and how you see existence as a whole.  
  
..we can do no less than you can do more.. ~]::" Tsui/Sasami and Al feel a growing twinge of discourse...  
  
"::[~ ..that... is 'your' Will..  
  
..let It be done.. ~]::"  
  
However stupidly simple it seems at that point and time there and then, the Creator and Brother then begins simply.... vanishing..  
  
..moreover, Aleaic suddenly loses his sensation of Trakalin and Gaea, as the soul of Sasami becomes truly dormant within Tsunami..  
  
"~ But.. you said the Contract!! That Vaccination thing!? The Severing! ~"  
  
Father's essence focuses back upon Aleaic for a moment..  
  
"::[~ Upon thou again, thy thoughts? You forget our converse... If it is your world, do you care who says what in response, or in consequence?  
  
..or did I miss your intentions for each other back at the Council Chamber? If I was wrong, please elaborate properly.. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic backs down, apparently the answer is there in stone, if not chiseled. "~ I.. I see..  
  
..I think.. ~"  
  
Then VERY unexpectantly... "{{{~ May all the Powers of Hell and Heaven be with your choice..   
  
..you have more power than I imagined, I admit Jealousy, as my Portfolio..  
  
..for it allowed Brother to sway me.   
  
..so be it.. ~}}}"  
  
"::[~ Well said Brother.. you do take after me. ~]::"  
  
The two then begin fading from perception.. "{{{~ Since we have to wait, where should we get a drink? ~}}}"  
  
Father chuckles before they vanish. And speaks a last..  
  
"::[~ Look at thy not me Brother, for thou destroyed all sources of mead.   
  
..let us wait a moment, there will be something available soon............................. ~]::"  
  
And with that........ they are gone from perception......................  
  
**///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**  
  
****The Infinite Unbounded Beyond...............****  
  
This is the Cosine.. the Rift... the Unmade...  
  
..and of course, it goes beyond saying that this is beyond ANY imagination..  
  
..but it's.. also kinda..   
  
...................................boring..............  
  
After everything that went into getting to this very point, the one feeling anyone may have in this situation now, is of nothing, absolutely nothing.  
  
Now that only two glowing orbs of souls actually technically exist, in a realm where ALL possibilities are fathomable. It ponders to question: what to do with it........?  
  
"~ Are you well beloved? ~" Aleaic's first sense is to ensure that HIS beloved is alright..  
  
"(~ I am.... ~)" Hers is no less needing of the other, no less intense in desire.  
  
Al chuckles... "~ You see? This is how far I can go to get us alone.. ~"  
  
Tsunami's laughter fills his hearing, whether sound actually can exist here is apparently moot. The 'sound' alone is soothing. "(~ But, did it have to take literally everything to do it? ~)"  
  
Aleaic feels a pang of guilt, but it's squashed as Tsunami gently 'holds' him again.. "~ So...... I......  
  
..what now? ~"  
  
Tsunami giggles.. "(~ You were connected to Father, you tell me.. ~)"  
  
"~ I don't know about that, I feel more connected to you than him.. ~"  
  
If Tsui could shed a tear, she would now..  
  
"(~ I'm glad.. ~)"  
  
Aleaic then looks/feels thoughtful.. "~ If this is the place where anything can happen.. well.. ~"  
  
At this moment, Aleaic semi-jokes around with the idea of a Hot Spring Universe, with.. well, guess..  
  
"( ~ That would be nice, to relax for all time, and.......... eh? ~ )" ..the lack of foresight begins a small chain reaction, where a portion of existence ACTUALLY tires to become what Aleaic is thinking!!!!!!!!!!! "~ WHOA!!   
  
NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic manages to 'remove' the action, much to his DEEP embarrassment, and to Tsunami's nearly unending laughter..  
  
"~ Man.. *panting... enduring Tsunami's laughter..* ..this is going to be scarier than I thought! ~"  
  
Tsunami, still laughing, also begins to grow an idea of a joke in her consciousness, something to do with endless weddings.. (and now we know..)  
  
"~ Eh? WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! TSUI!!!!!!!!!!! ~"  
  
Tsunami looks, and sees HER version of existence begin to coalesce. Just as FURIOUSLY, she mashes down the forming reality!!!!  
  
"~ TSUI!?!? You HAVE set up such thoughts huh!? ~"  
  
Tsui only blushes.. but isn't laughing....  
  
Aleaic and Tsunami in fact, 'aren't' laughing anymore.. "(~ I think we need a little discipline.. ~)" "~ ....agreed! ~"  
  
Aleaic then DOES have one simple idea, as he 'imagines' the both of them as the previous physical beings once more, at least to work a template off of.   
  
The feeling of corporeal form returning to her suprises Tsunami greatly.. "(~ Al? Why.. ~)"  
  
Aleaic smiles.. "~ I'm used to this way of being, being pure energy doesn't suit me.. ~"  
  
Tsunami feels a tic introverted then.. "(~ But does this mean, you...... don't........ ~)" Aleaic takes the arms he knows so well.. "~ It means I am simply used to you 'this' way.. whatever else, Father chose these forms for us. And I can understand why..  
  
..for it was the way I met you.. not as energy, but as flesh and blood......  
  
..either way.. I love you......   
  
...but it's actually not just for us.. ~"  
  
Tsunami nods, more than content to fall into his logic. "(~ I know, I miss them too.. ~)"  
  
Aleaic chuckles... "~ ........at least it's not ALL Hell now.. ~" Tsunami nods, then by twist of tryst, both begin considering what Total Hell would have looked like.. Aleaic's imagination is more livid than Tsunami's..  
  
..either way, it almost (DARN near.....) gets out of their control!!  
  
"~ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! =@@=!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~/(~ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~)"  
  
By the time they are both through, panting heavily, frazzled from SMUSHING down their nearly tragic, albeit funny, creation of Total Hell, they are holding onto each other for dear life!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"~ No more imagining! ~" "(~ Yes dear! ~)"  
  
After a fashion, lying back to back, both regroup their thoughts, and begin to 'quietly' think of a solution..  
  
"~ Why not put it all back? ~"  
  
"(~ Pardon? ~)"  
  
Aleaic looks at Tsunami, and continues his simple train of thought..  
  
"~ What's wrong with putting it all back to the way it was? Minus the Armageddon stuff.. ~"  
  
Tsunami looks at Aleaic with uncertainty.. "(~ That could be so complex to do love.. ~)"  
  
Al pushes on.... "~ Look.. Father and Mulhorand are still alive, and they remember everything, as will we..  
  
..let's just set it all like it was all an aftermath to what happened here. I don't know about you, but that's the only world I know how to live in.. ~"  
  
Tsunami turns a shade softer.. "(~ Yes.. that should mean the Twin Trees can do most of the work for us.. ~)"  
  
Tsunami then looks unnerved. "(~ But that also means both Networks are shut down cold.. I don't know if we have the energy to restart them ourselves.. ~)"  
  
Aleaic then takes a turn at being wise. "~ But.. isn't this the place where ANYTHING can happen? I mean, shouldn't we be dead or something? ~"  
  
Tsunami giggles.. "(~ You answered your own question.. ~)" Aleaic was expecting that answer.. "~ Then why should the 'normal' scheme of things stop us? That's for AFTER reality is reconstructed, not now..  
  
..call it the Ultimate Bootstrap Initiation.. the Superstring and the Trees can take care of it from there. ~"  
  
Tsunami looks at Al in awe, the simple thoughts of Mortals can sometimes be amazing. "(~ Then we have a plan.. ~)"  
  
"~ Um.. Two things.. ~" Aleaic interjects, as reality starts to froth and spin, as if it already knew what was coming.. "(~ Yes dear? ~)"  
  
"~ Now.. I know Father means well, but.. we lost our Contract, how do we keep anyone from keeping us away again? ~"  
  
Tsunami answers this with such a powerful and passionate kiss, it almost creates it's own mini-universe out of it. Almost, since Tsunami is careful and direct despite the intense emotions flooding......  
  
When she releases the kiss.. "(~ If anyone takes us apart, I will always find my way back to you. I don't care what.  
  
..did not our love transcend the simple nature of that Wish? ~)"  
  
Aleaic has a VERY content look on his face. "~ Duhhhh.. oh yeah.. yep yep yep.. ~"  
  
Tsunami giggles at Aleaic's primal response. "(~ If that answered your question, what was the other? ~)"  
  
Aleaic for about two seconds is still enraptured from the kiss, then finally responds, much to Tsui's chiding. "~ Um, sorry, ah..  
  
..what was it, oh yeah. Considering.. um.. the last.. you never answered my question.. ~" Aleaic finishes this half question with a look that she has seen before. "...um.. you know.. from before.. the.. night.. I guess......?"  
  
Tsunami's heart then skips a beat. Obviously, with all the traumatic events that occurred, she never answered the one that was lodged in her throat and mind.  
  
..and she 'knows' what he is talking about..............  
  
"(~ Yes............ yes...... I will....... ~)"  
  
Aleaic's heart then literally stops for an instant, as realization sets in. "~ Then..... we better get reality back to the way it was.....  
  
..we have a wedding to plan.. ~" ..he finally stammers out a moment later.  
  
Then in that moment, whether it was intentional or not, their kiss starts the reaction that allows reality to be reborn. The wave of light that encapsulates them floods across all reality, it is both as complex as it is made simple. When the Trees do come back On-line, they immediately begin reconstruction via the stored memory archives that they both share.  
  
Light and Darkness combine to restore that which both helped create in the first place. Sometimes, it is as much War, as it is Cooperation. The processes of celestial minds is an archaic way, but it works when needed.  
  
First, Jurai Core, and Hell Core reinitialize, then their respective constructs, entities, everything they both need to function.  
  
Then the will of the two is initiated, as the Mortal Plane is reconnected back to it's Foundation.   
  
By the time all the structures of Mortality are reconstructed back into existence, it's like to them, nothing ever happened. Even the timebase is set to the moment at Decomposition.   
  
Normal is as Normal does.......  
  
To a point............  
  
---------  
  
"~ Eh? Where? How?! ~"  
  
Tokimi looks around suddenly, one second she believes she has vanished, the next, she is back to normal. A voice below shouts up to her..."~ All systems are normal! ~"  
  
"~ Everything is back!! ~"  
  
Tokimi looks over at her subordinates, and tries to fight off her confusion.. "~ Impossible... we were destroyed.. ~"  
  
While the Sysops run back and forth to begin assessing a summary of events, Mortality continues on like they didn't know any better.. (thank goddesses...)  
  
..and that's by design.. only the Dimensionals realize and know better, both in Heaven and Hell, and know as of consequence..  
  
Some things Mortals are better left not knowing. It's a headache enough for the Gods........  
  
..at that, the event known as the Trakalin Incident finally closes here..  
  
--------------  
  
..almost..  
  
**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////////**  
  
*..Jurai Core..*  
  
"~ Report.. ~"  
  
A summary Padd is placed on the hand of the Head Administrator, she takers a gander at it, and sniffs. "~ That's it? ~"  
  
"~ Yes Lady Tokimi, as we can ascertain, there are no lasting repercussions on the System, the OS runs just fine at an efficiency of 98.2%, the Mortal Plane is also no worse for wear. ~"  
  
Tokimi looks from Brentai, and then back at the report, flipping through a few 'pages'.. "~ I see.. ~" ..even the Class Two's are as rambunctious as ever.   
  
..but something catches her eye..  
  
"~ What's this abnormality? ~"  
  
Brentai then looks more solemn.. "~ That's the problem..   
  
.....................there was a complication during he reinitialization. ~"  
  
Tokimi begins to delve deeper into the matter, and soon begins to regret it.   
  
"~ ...........................oh no...... ~"  
  
-------------------------  
  
*..Hell Core..*  
  
A pair of silver and blood-red eyes look out into the panorama view of Hell Core.  
  
..so his dream died.. he still has this for a good while, only a few million years..  
  
..it's not so bad (so to speak....)  
  
"{{~ Master.. ~}}"  
  
Kagato doesn't turn to acknowledge Yuzuha, but nods all the same. "{{~ Is it true? ~}}"  
  
"{{~ Our sources indicate it's serious. ~}}"  
  
Kagato never regrets, but he still can feel. As it is, this situation is related to their lives being restored, and he doesn't like this feeling within at all, not one 'bit'.  
  
"{{~ Indeed............ a pity...........  
  
..to come so far despite us, and then to encounter more when we didn't even do anything to cause it..  
  
..incomprehensible. ~}}"  
  
Yuzuha only sniffs her nose in a stiff huff. "{{~ Let them suffer.. ~}}" Kagato does look back at this, Yuzuha's Portfolio apparently coming forth.   
  
"{{~ They ruined our scheme did they not? ~}}" With that, Yuzuha simply leaves. Kagato meanwhile just looks back to the viewscape, deep in thought..   
  
"{{~ No my Second.. they ruined THE scheme..  
  
..no one should pay for doing as their heart demands. But did they not know the risks..? ~}}" Kagato then rubs his chest area, where he was slashed..   
  
"{{~ ..as we do? ~}}"  
  
The fiery plume from a large Exhaust Port far off gives no answer..  
  
------------------------  
  
**.......Mortal Plane, Terra, Japan..  
  
..Tekomi Province, Kerensky Shrine..  
  
..two days later..**  
  
It's quiet, much, 'much' more quiet than it should be.. the joy of knowledge that everyone was restored, is severely tempered by news something went very wrong during the Reinitialization.  
  
"~ Oh my my my, you sure can make a mess of things.. ~" Washu quips, looking at the latest data coming from the isolation ward.   
  
"~ Is she alright Washu? ~" Sasami asks behind her, holding Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki tight in worry.   
  
"~ *sighs..* ..wish I could tell you kiddo. She's still giving off inconsistent readings. ~"  
  
Nearby, Achika and Tenchi listen on, as news of Tsunami's health does not improve in tone. "~ Sis......... ~" Tenchi says in deep worry, his brow hasn't changed in it's tense state for two days.  
  
*A beep from a separate console alerts Washu..* "~ Eh? ~"  
  
Washu looks over.. and finally smiles.. "~ Ah.. Sensei has finally awakened.......... uh oh...... ~" Washu records a DEFINITE jump in hormonal, astral and mental activity levels. "~ I think he just realized.......... ~"  
  
If the Lab was part of the normal fixture of the residence, they would have noted a GIANT stomp from the 'roof' about now..  
  
"~ I'll take care of him, assuming Mihoshi isn't asleep.. ~"  
  
A camera set up in Al's room, shows the Mortal head of the hold looking around frantically, before look at something on the floor, and then shaking his head..  
  
..a tuft of blond hair is noticeable in the very lower left pane of the image.  
  
"~ Nah, it could NEVER happen.......... ~" Washu chides Achika's ignoring of the obvious. Achika just flusters off Washu, before heading out of the Lab to take care of Al.  
  
Washu meanwhile turns back to the readouts for Tsunami's vitals.....  
  
..still, they show of all the readings of a coma..  
  
"~ Sis.......... *sniff..* .........Sis please... ~" Sasami wraps around Tenchi's chest, and begins sobbing quietly again..  
  
Washu, despite herself, also sheds a tear. There seems to be nothing that can stop the apparent inevitable.   
  
Tsunami may actually die after all..  
  
...even in the immortal sense.....  
  
-----------------------  
  
Journal Entry - 17th May, 3419  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 1024C*  
  
It's been TWO days!?!  
  
What the heck happened!? One moment I was kissing Tsunami, the next I felt EVERYTHING tearing us away from each other. Apparently Father either lied to us, or something was COMPLETELY missed when we decided on he course of action to take.   
  
I....... I know it was for the best, but it seems we are the ones to suffer for it again..  
  
*A growling sound can be heard..*  
  
WHAT ELSE DO WE HAVE TO........... *an indeterminate sound can be heard, almost like something..   
  
..being crushed..* ..why?  
  
..why is it so damned hard to allow us a simple life together? I don't really know what to think anymore!! I'm just glad I got rid of those dammed powers when we reset existence.   
  
But DAMMIT!! WHY THIS?!! WHY!??????  
  
*Silent for a few minutes.*  
  
..now, apparently my beloved is in a coma., a result of SOMETHING that occurred during the reset of the Twin Trees.  
  
Man, I'd truly give up all I learned these past few days, just to see her up and walking again..........  
  
..I........ I don't know what to think anymore.. *.the voice begins to crack, but catches himself..*  
  
..no, Tsunami wouldn't cry, not after what we managed to pull.  
  
.....................................damn it all though........  
  
..when will we get a cascaded 'break'?!!  
  
*End datarecording.... 0412.10..*  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Downstairs, early morning...........*  
  
Aleaic can't sleep, so he decides to head down and finally eat some of the leftovers set in the oven. A short warm-up in the food heaters, and a less than enthusiastic meal is commenced.   
  
Only part of the food is eaten, despite having not eaten in two days, and moreso since after he learned the news, he lost essentially ALL his appetite. It's not wholly back in the first place, but it's touched, so starvation is set off for another day.  
  
..but if things don't change soon..   
  
Starvation may be palatable.   
  
"..what will it take.." Aleaic asks through a dragged breath..  
  
"{~ Hello! ~}"  
  
Aleaic was so deep in his stupor, this STUNS him through the spine!! "Yaa!! Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko flips back to a normal floating position, non-upside down in position, after getting a good rise out of the mortal.  
  
"{~ Couldn't sleep huh? ~}"  
  
Aleaic, still frazzled overall, just nods as he slips back into his sorrow.. "No way in heck.." ..Al says, prodding his scattered meal...  
  
"{~ Mother might scold you for leaving your room like this. You shouldn't be moving yet.. ~}"  
  
"I'm fine......"  
  
"{~ You sure? I could.... ~}"  
  
"I SAID I'M................ f.......fine.....  
  
..sorry....." Aleaic immediately apologizes for his rancid response.. Ryoko however didn't get fazed by it, more, she becomes worried..  
  
"{~ This isn't like you.. even during the worst Ayeka and I got into..  
  
..I guess it really is true.. ~}"  
  
Aleaic flops back and slides the half eaten plate away.. "What is?"  
  
"{~ That.. ~}" Ryoko starts, as she 'helps' Al clean the plate.. "{~ *full mouth..* ..you can't live without each other.. ~}"  
  
Aleaic just sighs.. "This isn't the time for romanticism.."  
  
"{~ Is it not? ~}"  
  
Aleaic looks at Ryoko strangely..  
  
"Who are you? Where's the real Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko actually laughs hard at this, almost gagging on a morsel, and almost threatening to wake up the household.....  
  
"{~ I don't believe it.. you.. *lol..* ..made a joke I actually LIKE!! *LMAO*.. ~}"  
  
Aleaic just groans.. "Glad you approve....."  
  
Ryoko continues through her chuckling, "{~ Don't.... *lol..* don't you get it? ~}"  
  
Aleaic puts an edge in his voice slightly.. "Get what?"  
  
"{~ ..*lol..* ..if...... if you can make ME laugh....... and this is a first, trust me..  
  
..then isn't anything possible? *lol..* ~}"  
  
Aleaic turns from contorted, to thoughtful..  
  
"I.............yeah......... I think I........"  
  
"{~ Well then.. *still chuckling..* ..I think my damage is done.. ~}" Ryoko eats a last bite off the plate, then.. "{~ *...gulp...* .......just don't you give up on 'us'. Especially for her sake.... kay? ~}"  
  
Aleaic nods and chuckles to lighten his mood, barely.. before Ryoko floats off to find Tenchi, and then darkens his mood, definitely..  
  
"Easier said than done......"  
  
-------------------------  
  
*....later that morning.......*  
  
Much of the family awakens, and head downstairs to find Aleaic has fallen asleep on the couch, it's quiet until Ayeka and Ryoko fight a touch too loudly over a breakfast roll.  
  
"~ Hey! Not so loud! ~" Achika scolds angrily.. but it's too late.   
  
A loud snarl from the couch stops the apparent fight cold..  
  
"Can't I die in my sleep in PEACE!?" Al bellows, and stomps to the arch..... Aleaic's short fuse and the remains of his dignity help force him out of the front arch, bare feet no less..  
  
"{~ So much for last night.. ~}" This gains a look from Ayeka and Tenchi.. "{~ What? We talked, I though.. ..what!? ~}"  
  
"~ Miss Demon-boob strikes again.. ~"   
  
Ryoko courteously overreacts... "{~ Say that again!! ~}"   
  
"~ Ayeka, Ryoko....... ~"  
  
The two suddenly mentioned cringe under Tenchi's rather stern voice.........  
  
---  
  
*..outside..*  
  
Aleaic runs the gamut of fractured emotions. Asking Washu last night before going back to 'sleep', about Tsui's condition nearly dropped the pit in his stomach. The fact that his less than peaceful slumber on the couch, albeit cushy, was interrupted by the argument, has made this one LOUSY heck of a morning.........  
  
..not even the view of the Orbital Ring in the morning sun, nor the smell of the sea, not even the blossoms on the trees help break this mood.   
  
Aleaic is about to submit to his internal dementia, when a HUGE shout is heard coming from the house..  
  
"What th..... *turning around...* WAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
The sight of a stampeding Washu, RIGHT UP TO HIM, all but breaks his will to stand in one place. Not many things can be so terrifying to witness..  
  
"WASHU!!!!!! ACK!!!!!!!!!" Aleaic has a second to prepare before Washu YANKS him by the arm rather PAINFULLY!  
  
"WASHU!!!!!! *girlishly..* AGHHHHH!!!"  
  
"~ Come on Al!! I figured it out!! COME ON!!!!!!!!! ~" A second yank forces Al's inertia to comply with Washu's 'gravity'. It takes them past a bunch of surprised and confused family members, including a bowled over Keturia who just came through the kitchen door!  
  
"WAAAAAA!!!! WHAT THE HECK!?"  
  
By the time Mihoshi and Sasami help Ket up, the Lab door has SLAMMED closed.  
  
"~ Sorry, Washu must be uppy about something.. ~" Sasami informs, "~ I'll say, she's never this outgoing.. usually.. ~"  
  
Mihoshi's assessment is dead on.......  
  
Shall we not know the reason why fellow readers?  
  
-------------------------  
  
*Lab........ in the deep, dark recesses......*  
  
Along all directions, everywhere, high technology that the Terran Military would BEG with their souls to Kagato to get their hands on..  
  
..at least before they realized too late, that this is not really technology, but the work of madness..  
  
..even if it is Goddess in flavor.  
  
"Um.. Washu, I......"  
  
"~ Quiet, I'm in charge here! ~"  
  
Aleaic still feels the inexorable pull of the Red One, as they end up someplace within the deep, shadowy dark places of the Lab, whence they are is unrecognizable. (Not that he'd spend anytime trying to map out this insanity, not for any credit amount!)  
  
"HEY!! HEY!!!! WAAA!! *WHUMP!!*"  
  
Washu finally flings Al into a seat of some kind, but the only thing that thankfully protrudes from it, is a angled light of some kind. Probably a sensor, but at least an unobtrusive one at the very least, Aleaic sighs in relief.   
  
"Washu, can I.."  
  
"~ NO!! You listen to ME mortal!! ~"  
  
That does get Al's dander up.. "WASHU!!"  
  
"~ Hey, you want to save Tsunami or not!? ~"  
  
"Eh?" This makes Washu smirk upon his reaction.. "~ ..now.. ~"   
  
Washu sits at a non-descript station, one probably the same as the one Al usually finds her in. But then, it could have been different everytime..  
  
..Al stops this disturbing train of thought. Better not delved in.. ..very.....  
  
"~ ..what to do about this problem eh? Eh eh? ~"  
  
"Washu..........."  
  
Washu simply begins typing at her custom holo-top.... and a screen pops up....  
  
..one with some strange data patterns running across it. "~ See this? ~"  
  
"How can I not?" Aleaic responds more than a bit annoyed.  
  
"~ Tsk tsk.. you don't recognize your and Tsunami's combined patterns? ~"  
  
"HUH?" Aleaic as expected takes a closer look, but he can't discern anything useful from the data.. "..you sure?" *BONK!* "OW!!"  
  
"~ Don't diss the Goddess, of course it is, you just don't usually have it set as a Multi-phasic energy wave.. ~"  
  
Al looks dryly. "Gee.. my bad. I've been too into more 'normal' pursuits.. school, girls, school, parents, girls/goddesses.."  
  
Washu just raspberries Al this time.. "~ Hey, you're only supposed to be cute for Tsunami, not me.. so don't be.. ~" Washu points at the patterns..  
  
"~ ..this is the combined pattern wave you and Tsunami have at this moment in time."  
  
"I.. see........ I guess....."  
  
Washu grins..  
  
"..I think........."  
  
Washu groans..  
  
"~ You mortals...... fragile in the head......   
  
..no wonder Tsunami took to you so.. ~" Aleaic fails to conceal his blush..  
  
"~ Trust me, this is how you and Tsunami look on a computer, but it's not a pure one.. ~" Aleaic turns his attention to the serious tone.. "Explain.."  
  
Washu brings up some other apparently related data, but something does start to stick out of all of it, it's all either himself, his Alpha Goddess, or both. By the indicated timeframe data, it also shows something between around the time they first met, and the present time, there's also data relating to a point in time about a year and a half ago, about the time of when Tokimi was staying with them. Something dealing with unexplained phenomenon no one could explain at the time.  
  
The phenomenon that kept Tsunami and Aleaic from expanding their relationship properly..  
  
"The Hex Port......."  
  
"~ BINGO!! ~"  
  
Aleaic feels cold, this shouldn't.......  
  
"..but it was destroyed wasn't it?"  
  
Washu looks back and smirks.. "~ Uh, no..  
  
..it was still there all this time, and I suspect it was there during your little tryst during Genesis.. ~"  
  
"Huh? HOW!?"  
  
Washu forces Al to calm down.. "~ Now now.. not the ears, just the brain. ~`"  
  
"Sorry.." Aleaic tries with growing vain to settle down. "..but if it wasn't destroyed..!"  
  
"~ Remember, it's creator was Decomposed, all of us were. Only you two weren't, besides Father and 'you-know-who'.. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks thoughtful for a second before looking back at Washu.. "Voldermort?"  
  
*WHAM!!!!!!!* "~ WRONG SERIES YOU NITWIT!!!!! ~"  
  
Washu screams after using the 'Super bad pun Punishment Hammer'.  
  
That whack takes Al a good minute to recover from..... "Sorry I joked.... ow........ that one hurt..!!!" Aleaic moans/whines in pain..  
  
"~ Stop your whining.. ~" Washu chides, as she turns back to the data. "~ ..now, I suspect the nature of the Hex Program was to activate whenever you two were in close contact.  
  
..that ended when Hell Core was destroyed by that Virus, it had no energy to activate with. Hence, it was dormant up until you guys had reality restored. Hence........ ~"  
  
"Meaning that when all was said and done, the Hex was reactivated...........  
  
..damn........."  
  
Washu sighs thickly, rubbing her long hair.. "~ Yep....... ~"  
  
Washu then adds... "~ .......worse, I can only imagine how amplified the effect was when Hell Core rebooted.. ~"  
  
Aleaic feels this world crash like shattered stained glass.. "We.......... we couldn't.......... we.......  
  
..it's my fault.......... it's..............."  
  
Rather than a comforting shoulder, there's a YANK again.. "~ HEY!! Weren't you listening? ~"  
  
"What!!" rubbing his shoulder..   
  
"~ You want to help heal her? ~" Aleaic gives his rapt attention again.. "Huh!? How?"  
  
Washu then pulls out a hand scanner device of some kind, and runs it over Al's body.. "Eh?"  
  
Washu then turns to the holo-top and begins to input the scan data.. her eyes light up.. "~ AHAH! Thought so.. ~"  
  
"'Ahah. Thought so.. ' What?"  
  
"~ You still have enough dimensional energy remaining.. ~" Aleaic looks on in neutral.. "How? I thought it was all used up in the Reinitialization.."  
  
"~ Trust me on this one too.. once you've been connected to the System, the energy doesn't ever really go away..  
  
..all mortals are capable of this, for the sake of evolution.. ~"  
  
Aleaic sits back down again.. "Peachy........ a legacy.."  
  
"~ And one we can use.. ~"  
  
Al looks more interested now.. "Okay......... how?" ..and wary....  
  
Washu then hits a button, and a small case falls out of a opened hole in the air. "~ Here.. ~" ..and then she tosses it to Al, whom manages a sloppy grab..  
  
"Huh?" Looking the case over.. "..what's this Washu?"  
  
"~ A Dimensional energy amplifier.. ~"  
  
Al looks up cock-eyed.. "Kay.. why......."  
  
"~ It's going to be a simple matter of which energy is stronger, the Hex, or yours....... ~" Aleaic still has a plaster mold of confusion.. "~ ...and the ability to use the energy you hold as a partial Dimensional.... ~" Washu adds.. Al looks with a noticing look...  
  
..which cracks when he sees the next look on Washu's face..  
  
..and becomes UNNERVED..  
  
"W..W..W..W...Washu..... Washu? Th.. that look....? What are.... you thinking?"  
  
Washu has a 'very' SLY look on her face, like the most naughty thought struck her mind. "~ Sensei? ~"  
  
Now Al is VERY scared. She 'rarely' uses his title unless something is attached to it. "I think I'll run now........."  
  
"~ You're going to have to do your duty Little Sensei... ~"  
  
Half of Al tries to wrest him from his spot, begging survival. The other half sticks him in place like cement, for knowing the rest of...... whatever......  
  
"(For the love of me.......) ...um, el.. elaborate..... please?"  
  
Washu makes a jumpy/beaming/clapping stance of happy happy, joy joy..  
  
"~ Oh it's quite simple, first you have to overpower the Hex in some fashion, and then..  
  
..you 'heal' her Network.. ~"  
  
Aleaic believes this isn't as bad as it sounds, poor shmuck..  
  
"Is that all? The way you were sounding, I thought it'd take some kind of.. um.. 'personal' attention.."  
  
Washu smiles a toothy grin, a VERY sly one..  
  
"Uh...... UH.. W..WA..wait a minute!"  
  
Washu then takes Al by the arm, and heads 'someplace'.. "~ Sorry, but it's possibly the only way to deal with this.. ~" Al's arm feels like it's being wrenched off, Washu is suddenly so steely..  
  
"~ ..after the Hex is removed, she'll probably be 'very' weak, and if you use this device to channel enough energy to make her strong enough..  
  
..then you can start the REAL healing process.. ~"  
  
"But but but but but......"  
  
"~ You do love her, yes? ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at Washu with annoyance, derived by the situation.. "Of course I do.. but don't I need permission from Achika or someone else first?"  
  
"~ No time, the Hex really did a number on her, since she was more connected to the System than you were.  
  
..at best, she's only got a few hours before the Hex drains her of energy. It was damaged too in the Reinitialization, trust me, this is probably the only way! ~"  
  
Aleaic's panic is tempered by Washu's desperate tone, not to mention her insistence. "Why is this suddenly turning into a less family oriented fic?" Aleaic then questions his sanity at that comment.  
  
"~ It s a romance fic, they'll live.. ~"  
  
"Who's 'they'?"  
  
In the midst of this moving discussion, they have passed into a new, strange, 'all of the above-creepy', domed, gray chamber of the Lab. This one is a simple semi-lit chamber, with only one apparent detail to it.  
  
..a single, LARGE raised platform, about a 100 meters across in diameter. The glint of the raised lights hovering overhead makes a smooth sheen.  
  
That, and a small, raised panel is the only interruptions in an otherwise dull chamber.  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"~ Hey, you always wondered how most of us got here in the first place? ~"  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
Washu lets go of Al's arm (which he rubs reflexively..) and walks over to the panel. A few entered commands, and the blave platform, suddenly FLARES to life!!  
  
"WHOA!! WAAAA!!!!" *THUD!!* "....ow....."  
  
"~ Sorry.. ~" Washu walks back and helps a strained Al to his feet. "Ah.. a portal, so that's how.."  
  
"~ ..Ayeka and Ryoko followed Yosho back in the beginning.. ~"  
  
Aleaic contorts his face in confusion.. "What about Kiyone and Mihoshi?"  
  
"~ They ported through the roof of a local law enforcement station.. ~"  
  
Aleaic nods his head simply.. "Ah.. go figure.."  
  
Suddenly, Washu grabs Al's arm again, this time.. an iron vise, barely non-painful, but full of purpose.. "Washu!?!!"  
  
"~ If I could have, I would have solved this dilemma a LONG time ago, even while you were asleep..  
  
..trust me.. ~" Washu strikes a chord for her cause.. "~ ..you.. ~"  
  
Aleaic feels himself being yanked towards the portal.. as it becomes..... "WASHU!!"  
  
"~ ..are her only hope now!! ~"  
  
Then the force of the imposed inertia is FAR too strong to counteract!! As Al yells/yelps/screams *girlishly*, he suddenly feels himself flip upside down past the edge of the portal, just before he feels the liquid event horizon of the portal.   
  
Everything becomes silvery-white in his eyes..........  
  
"~ Heh.. ~" Washu watches as Aleaic disappears into the portal, on his anointed mission of 'mercy'.. "~ ..good luck lover boy.. ~"  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Residence, a moment before..*  
  
Everyone has resettled down after Washu's spirited display of her nature, not even Yosho could explain it, other than it had something to do with Sensei. Beyond that, breakfast went quite well, everyone dining on another Sasami/Achika masterpiece. Thus leading to a breakup of chores, obviously Aleaic is occupied, so Tenchi decides to pick up the slack..  
  
..this leads to Mihoshi getting to drop on Ayeka and Ryoko, and THUS lead to a 'normal' flustering of peacock feathers among the females.. (....trust it, the description fits, it's not a gender thing..  
  
..oh okay, so it is.......)  
  
"~ Don't they ever give up? ~"  
  
*BOOM!!!!!!!*  
  
By the time the smolder clears, the three find their object of affection has a less appeased look on his face..  
  
"~ Uh oh ~/{~ Uh boy.. ~}/~ Oppsie.. ~"  
  
"~ *Ack..* Ahem......  
  
........ ladies, please follow me... ~" Tenchi simply puts the length of his broom across his back and holds it that way, as he walks deeper into the woods..  
  
----  
  
*Kitchen..*  
  
"~ Bout time son.. ~" Achika whispers, as she and Sasami watch the three hens follow him quietly.. to a point..  
  
"~ Wow.. Brother's finally pulling his weight some.. ~" Sasami adds, as she puts a plate away.  
  
Achika chuckles at her youngest 'daughter's' assessment, as she hands another plate to her. Even though she fully knows that Sasami is apparently no more than a split sentience from the elder daughter, she fully embraces Sasami as a cherished kin as much as Tenchi and Tsunami are..  
  
..the though of her daughter in a coma becomes visible on her face, this Sasami notices..  
  
"~ She'll be fine.... you'll see.. ~"  
  
Achika looks at Sasami neutrally, then with a serene look that could warm a basic demon..   
  
"~ I hope you're right...... ~" Achika responds quietly, a hint of a crack in her gentle voice..  
  
Sasami then nudges her mother in the ribs.. "~ Sasami-chan? ~"  
  
"~ Mother, what about Nobuyuki? ~"  
  
Achika suddenly becomes defensive.. "~ I don't know what you're.............. um.. what about him? ~"  
  
Sasami giggles.. "~ You keep forgetting to call him back, he's sounding more worried everytime he calls.. ~"  
  
Achika's heart jumps a beat. "~ .............really? ~"  
  
"~ Mom.. you can't keep moping about Big Sis all the time, Al and Washu got that covered.. ~" Achika turns more stone like, just as she throws her dish towel over her shoulder.. "~ He'd better treat my daughter with respect.. ~"  
  
"~ Mom.. ~" Sasami chides.. "~ ..it's a bit late to worry about that.   
  
..I accepted it a long time ago.. ~"  
  
Achika looks at Sasami with surprise.. then looks level outside, at nothing in particular. "~ I know... it's all still an uncertainty, even though I respect and even envy their relationship..   
  
...hey, what's a Mother to think? ~" Sasami giggles and gloms onto Achika, just before she chides again..  
  
"~ ..that's no excuse for ignoring Nobuyuki..  
  
..come on, I can finish here Mom.. ~"  
  
"~ Sasami..... ~"  
  
"~ Mom! ~" Sasami huffs in mock anger. "~ Okay okay, yes ma'am!! ~" Achika salutes, before chucking the towel and skipping off giddily..   
  
Sasami just laughs before turning back to the dishes.. "~ Poor guy.... ~"  
  
------------------------------  
  
*Forest..*  
  
"~ Hold.. ~"  
  
Ryoko, in the lead of the trio, also deep in thought, almost misses Tenchi's command. Ayeka and Mihoshi, also in deep thought do miss this, and collide with Ryoko, making a large, frazzled mess.  
  
"{~ HEY!! GET OFF!! ~}" Ryoko yells, shoving the two others back.. "~ OW!!(M) ~" "~ DEMON!!(A) ~"  
  
Tempers almost flare again, when the last thing they expected is said....  
  
"~ Do you mind? I want to say I love you to you three PROPERLY! Okay!? ~"  
  
The three are stone statues, only their hearts move any.. "~ T..Tenchi? ~" ...intermittently..  
  
"~ Lord Tenchi........ ~"  
  
"{~ Did..... did you just say...... ~}"   
  
Tenchi looks at the three in turn, and says the same thing first to Ryoko, Mihoshi and Ayeka..  
  
"~ I love you (x3) ~"  
  
Their hearts are screaming at them for them to respond.. all they manage is........  
  
"~ Duuuuuyyyahhhhhhhh..... ~/{~ Whoohooowoo.... ~}/~ ................wow......... ~"  
  
Tenchi blinks twice, then smiles..... "~ ..well, that worked.. ~"  
  
Ryoko finally YELLS at the top of her lungs!! This startles the heck out of the other three!  
  
"~ Ryoko!? ~" Mihoshi questions tartly..  
  
"{~ I DON'T believe this!!   
  
ARGHH!! All this time!! All these Eons!!  
  
..you NOW decide to play with us like this!? ~}"  
  
Tenchi looks hurt.. "~ Play!? ~"  
  
Ryoko sniffs at Tenchi, trying to hold onto her steel resolve.. "{~ You heard me! Who said you had the right to mess with us this way!? HUH!? ~}"  
  
"~ RYOKO!! ~"  
  
"{~ SHUT UP GODDESS! ~}" Ryoko spits at Ayeka, her demon side more than coming out..  
  
At this, Tenchi feels Ryoko starting to panic.. "~ Ryoko I.. ~" ..he tries to raise a calming arm..  
  
"{~ STUFF IT!! ~}" Ryoko almost grabs Tenchi by his raised arm.. "{~ Where was this emotion when we first met you, HUH?! Where was it when we came here after you, HUH!? ~}"  
  
Tenchi sighs and nods his head, Ayeka should be aghast, but she too has similar feelings, her having endured this as long as Ryoko..  
  
Mihoshi is more neutral, more due to time, but it's close to the same feeling..  
  
..Ryoko is about to continue her tirade, when Tenchi's STRONG hand grabs her overextended arm. "{~ HEY!! ~}" Ryoko almost reflexively engages her Hex Blade, when the next feeling she feels is of the same warm fire she's seen Tsunami give her Sensei time and time again, one that she's 'long' burned for, and is now actually receiving..  
  
"({~ Ohh......... WOOOOOOWWWWW..... ~})"  
  
Ayeka and Mihoshi look in rapt shock, and growing desire as Tenchi brings his surprise to full bear. Ryoko's resolve melts like ash in the wet wind..  
  
An eternity of 45 seconds passes, as Tenchi releases the kiss. Ryoko then almost drags him in for more, but a cough from Ayeka interrupts..  
  
"~ May we have a try demon? ~"  
  
Ryoko just groans, and considers doing Tokimi an instant favor right there.. "{~ Yeah.... um.... yeah..... ~}" ..part of her mind, thankfully for Ayeka, is still dreamy..  
  
Tenchi then looks at Mihoshi and Ayeka softly.. "~ Yes.. Ryoko is correct, I have made an arse of my true feelings.   
  
So much it took a certain kick in the boot from a well intentioned Council Member to get me to accept what I already knew.. ~"  
  
Tenchi looks back at Ryoko, now leaning on a tree from a head flush.. "~ ..I did love you all, each of you.. ~" ..back at the other two.. "~ ..from the moment we met with our eyes..  
  
..it was, just...... just my..... ~"  
  
Tenchi swallows his pride for the next part. "~ ..my fear and pride in trying.....  
  
..to come to Father's expectations, that got in the way of my.. my accepting the truth.. ~" Tenchi takes time to look into each of the females eyes intently.. "~ ..in one way or another, you made me feel special, so much I won't choose one above another..  
  
..I cannot, the situation didn't allow me the luxury. And.......... well.. ~"  
  
"~ Yes Tenchi? ~" Mihoshi nudges with her voice..  
  
"~ ..well, you all..... are so...... exotic....... so beautiful, that.....  
  
.....the fact you wouldn't allow me to choose in any case. Heck, you couldn't even beat each other..   
  
..I was left but one option to myself, and if it is selfish, I don't care..  
  
..a few hundred thousand celestial years is long enough, I will share my love with the each of you as much as my Will allows.. ~" Tenchi then smiles brightly.. "~ ..and then some.. so help me, and then some.. ~"  
  
Tenchi looks so determined, that Ayeka, Mihoshi, and especially Ryoko allow themselves to melt their defenses away..  
  
"~ Are....... are you.... sure Lord Tenchi? I don't...... ~" Ayeka pensively begins, while fidgeting.  
  
"{~ I can..... ~}"  
  
Everyone looks in surprise at Ryoko.. "~ You can? ~" Ryoko looks at Mihoshi, reconsiders for a second, and then responding.  
  
"{~ That one kiss just shut up every gripe I've had for the past several Eons..   
  
..and if it has to be shared, with 'that' much passion put into just a fraction of attention is MORE than worth it to me.. ~}" Ryoko flip twirls around to face Tenchi.. in a more characteristic, seductive manner. So much that she's laying in the air, legs crossed, arms set so that the hands lay under her chin, almost like she was laying on a mattress.   
  
"{~ I can't wait anymore, and I know I'm getting my worth now....... ~}"  
  
Tenchi at first looking unnerved, now looks calmly back at her level eyes.. "~ Then I shall give it.. ~"  
  
Tenchi looks again at Ayeka.. "~ ..to each of you, if you will let me demonstrate. ~" Ayeka's heart skips a beat, as Ryoko watches Tenchi calmly walk over to her and place a kiss just as passionate onto her lips. Ayeka feels her world aflame with a desire she could only dream of till now..  
  
"{~ You weren't kidding... ~}"  
  
Tenchi then lets go of Ayeka after an equal amount of time (he counted...) as Ryoko had, and then suprises Mihoshi whom wasn't expecting this to be real. "~ Ohhhhh my....... ~" Mihoshi squeaks out before she too falls under the spell of his kiss.  
  
When all is said, left and done, three previously uncertain females now have a glow in their eyes, even Ryoko after Tenchi reasserts his intentions with a second kiss.  
  
"~ Was this a satisfactory demonstration? ~"  
  
Tenchi's uncharacteristically sly question is met with 'lavish', glossy eyed nods of approval..  
  
"{~ Do we get to 'expand' this demonstration? ~}" Ryoko leaves in the air with a snicker..  
  
"~ Oh please demon tripe.. must 'everything' come down to sex? ~"  
  
"{~ Hey! It's my nature goddess, and don't think you weren't thinking of either.. ~}" The lack of a response from Ayeka makes Ryoko laugh like the devil she partially is.  
  
"~ Um.. who WOULD go 'first' anyway? ~"  
  
Mihoshi's question, direct while legitimate, causes the three to think all of a sudden on this matter.  
  
Tenchi realizes the danger he suddenly faces.. "(~ Maybe I pushed too hard... uh boy..... ~)"  
  
---------------------------  
  
*Shrine Office..*  
  
With two groups accounted for, this leaves Yosho, Keturia, and Kiyone to their own devices, which takes them to share a pot of morning tea.   
  
They share more basic thoughts..  
  
"Can I ask something?"  
  
"~ Of course milady.. ~" Yosho returns for Ket, while pouring the tea.  
  
"I.. I know most of the story now..   
  
..I'm glad it's my brother that can comprehend it more than I ever could, but you mean to tell me that Sasami and Tsunami are the same person?"  
  
Kiyone picks up for Yosho, as he's more concentrating on the tea. "~ Yes, for you see, they were joined once as a whole when Tsunami was very young. ~"   
  
Kiyone continues after taking a sip of tea.. "~ Yum.. anyway, Sasami was 'conceived' with the approval from Father after.. well..  
  
..after something happened to her a long time ago.. ..something she lost. It was when Trakalin betrayed Heaven the first time, and..... um....~" Keturia could tell Kiyone was withholding information, what it was she couldn't tell, it was already much above her head. So much that she only made a simple lie about her brother up for the parents just to keep them from nosing in too much. Luckily Al had awakened before they got TOO worried, one small bomb defused.  
  
But this apparently felt related, how she dare not ask about, so she left it quietly..  
  
Kiyone however knew all too well, as it DIRECTLY impacted the situation now occurring. But she continued from past this point.  
  
"~ After Tsunami recovered enough from her loss, Achika decided that a new 'Sister' would help alleviate some of the burden of loneliness. She procured a portion of Tsunami's essence, and combined it with part her own to create Sasami.  
  
..apparently Hell Core somehow knew about this too, and used this when they captured her. After reality was restored, Sasami was restored as well, but this took away energy Tsunami could have used to fight off her condition. ~"  
  
Kiyone of course doesn't know that it's the fault of the Hex Port.. "~ ..thankfully Sasami doesn't know, none of them do.  
  
..and I hope it doesn't leave this room.. ~"  
  
Ket and Yosho both nod.. "No problemo.." "~ Agreed.. ~"  
  
Keturia immensely enjoys a good draw of the tea.. "This is sooooo good!"  
  
Yosho chuckles.. "~ The mead of Heaven, when in leaf format, makes all others seem mundane.. ~" ..he chuckles again when Ket keeps enjoying it..  
  
After a bit of this Ket thinks of another question.. "What about this thing about only me and bro remembering all this? Why us?"  
  
"~ We trust you two.. ~" Kiyone answers simply. This makes Ket look at Kiyone in awe.. "Really?" ..is her meek response..  
  
"~ You have been with us as long as Sensei has. It's not something we consider lightly.. ~" For the first time, after Ket hears this confession, she feels a warmth that Aleaic has from time to time spoken to her about. A special type of belonging only family can cherish.  
  
"Thank you............" Is the only response worthy to return with.  
  
Kiyone and Yosho both nod back.  
  
"I hope there 'will' be a wedding, being a cousin sounds much more fun now.." This begins a small chorus of laughter from the three, their day becomes content. Yosho glances softly at Ket withon hearing, and pours more tea for her...  
  
But the last emotion belongs to the core of this family, as a personal mission ensues.  
  
=====================================  
  
*....................somewhere in a Paradise..*  
  
*Thump.......*  
  
"...ow......   
  
eh? ..huh? What the?  
  
..where am I now?"  
  
Aleaic raises his head, after having continued his 'fall', ending it with a soft yet firm landing on...  
  
..clouds?  
  
Aleaic manages to stand, though it feels like walking on a cross between a waterbed, and jelly-foam cushioning. "Weird...."  
  
..he looks around to see a Perfect blue sky, cascaded all about by equally Perfect clouds, all of which stretches in every direction. The sky is so much a sapphire blue, the clouds are so much a pearlalescent white, almost like they could be solid. Then he realizes some of them are, for parts of the clouds, hazy and fluffy, start to merge into more solid shapes, many of which are flattened like walking surfaces. Though they mesh perfectly with the clouds along it's 'edges', even with add-on cloud formations below these 'floors'. The stairs between these platforms of clouds, are seen as partial glasslike steps also meshed within miniature clouds.   
  
Aleaic can even see elongated tube like clouds, that seem to be pillars of some sort. That's when everything begins to click into place, as it's apparent that there are MANY levels, platforms of clouds that turn into constructs of white marble, or white glass, sometimes diamond, sometimes pearl, but all either white or clear glass or crystal, all or which is enhanced in some form or fashion by glinted, flared light from some unseen light source, as well reflected of the sapphire sky framing the clouds.   
  
As mentioned, this seems to go on forever.  
  
"Wow..." Al thinks to himself out loud.. "..nirvana.."  
  
Aleaic then realizes what his mission here is.. "WAA!! WASHU!! HEY!! WASHU!!!!!!!" ..he shouts vainly into the sky, apparently TOO aware of his mission here. "There's GOT to be a better way! Washu!!!   
  
..WASHU!! COME ON!!" ..he continues this for a good bit, but realizes it's vain.  
  
..he's trapped here. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrr..... dammit.. why me?! WHY!!"  
  
Aleaic forgets his footing, as he kicks, and slips on the apparently semi-slick surface, His yelp of panic utters as he falls what he thinks is his doom.  
  
..only to meet another soft yet firm landing..  
  
"Eh?!?" Another platform, this time a much larger surface. This time he only sits, and look above from where he fell, when he does, a small box hits him on the head. "..ow! EH?  
  
..oh that thing.." ..he lifts the small container with the device Washu said was needed to overcome the Hex.   
  
..but where to find Tsunami in this vast place. "Man, she coulda given me a map to work with.. jeeze.."  
  
Aleaic gets up again, and this time ensures his footing by testing the platform.. seems sturdy enough.. "What kind of place is.. WHAO.. WAA.. whoooo.."  
  
The footing is more loose in places, as it is a cloud in essence. "I need some Dramamine here.. yeee.." ..Aleaic manages to feel his footing, soon more confident in it, he begins to explore this place a bit. "Alright, I presume Tsui is here too. Gads.. this can't be right.. it just...... just....."  
  
Something 'tugs' at his mind just then.. he look over to his left, and... "Tsui........."  
  
He begins to follow this 'feeling', passing through platforms more seeming of a set of residential rooms. A living room like level with all kinds of antique furniture upon it, with then in order: a kitchen like area, a restroom area with a LARGE tub upon it, then a level with a art gallery of a sort, with next a set of small sub levels. At least the 'stairs' are much more solid than the platforms, as apparently this world is set up like a large open air zone of habitation.  
  
It's even more interesting as Al notes that platforms are very expansive, with green grass blanketing on many. And of all things, cherry blossom trees in permanent bloom, even giving off small clouds of said blossoms. It's like a permanent sense of romance was created here.   
  
Created to be awed by even..  
  
Aleaic passes through about midway along one of the largest platforms, one with a garden of majestic flowers of many kinds, when he senses the direction he should go is up, and just then he sees a nearly unseeable glint, which makes him come closer.  
  
This reveals a gilded, spiral staircase that leads where he feels the pull. The 'stairs' seem so transparent that they are almost the work of a dream, and with everything he's seen, it actually occurs to him that his COULD be a dream world. If not for the fact he still feels the bump on his head where the box hit it.  
  
Course dreams can be painful at times.. as well as far reaching in consequence.   
  
"This must be it........... oh man, why me? Can't this be a simple in and out?" Aleaic realizes his words and hits himself.. "......bad boy, BAD boy!"  
  
Aleaic then looks back up, then feels the pull of a weakening essence, and finally swallows his pride.. the first step is also tested, to see if the steps are a dream.. yet they hold solid, despite their unnerving transparency. He then begins to ascend, albeit warily..  
  
This then, starts a second 'weird' effect, as the once perfect blue sky suddenly start to become more dusk, as if the steps were leading him into nightfall..   
  
"HEY!! QUIT IT!!!!!!!" Aleaic huffs, as he bemusingly takes a few steps back and forth, up and down, creating a sort of playful effect with the daylight. Al then dryly stops and stares.. "Man..........." Aleaic groans looking back up, where a thick cloud layer can be seen. "....can't this be any 'more' melodramatic?"  
  
Another 'tug' gets him going again, and this time he full enters nightfall, graced of course by moonlight, though it also doesn't seem to have a source. When Al breaks through the layer onto this apparently special layer, all is a deep midnight black, with a midnight blue horizon seen below the cloud layer. Here, sharp stars as crystal bright as living diamonds shine here.  
  
"I'm being set up.... let me guess.." Al looks around and sees only clouds, though raised and even silky in texture in places. "..this is a bedroom?  
  
..but, ah?"  
  
Aleaic finally sees her.. a light teal glow of halo surrounds her, but somehow it's muted in feel. He also sees her in nothing less than the very robes he first saw her in. Apparently either by design, from the reinitialization, or just blind chance. His resolve starts to fade once more.  
  
"Tsui.............."  
  
Aleaic feels another weak tug, this time he can sense something 'pulling' something away from her. "TSUI!" As Aleaic begins to grow closer, he suddenly senses an ill force growing between them. He immediately notes this as the Hex Port.  
  
The closer he gets, the more powerful the Hex becomes, now betrayed by the Plane it's trapped in. As a result, and the fact it cannot access Hell Core to create a schism as it's Programming code instructs it to, it's forced to sustain itself by stealing energy from the goddess! As it does, and as Al gets closer, it tries more and more in vain to create a schism, trying to create or draw ANYTHING that would interrupt their contact, as it has does for the past two years in any and every opportunity.   
  
It of course doesn't know that this was meant to only create energy of discontent necessary for Trakalin's and Kagato's plans. Now, Ronin from it's creators, it begins to react erratically, trying to continue it's blind codeset. This begins to create a painful sensation within Tsunami, noted as she grunts, grits and moans painfully.   
  
Aleaic finally has to back off.. "Dammit!" ..unless he figures out a way, he'll lose her fast!  
  
"Okay.. dark, cut off energy trying to sustain itself..  
  
..hmmm, energy... it wants energy to keep going, to keep us apart.." Al looks at the device container, and though it was meant for Tsui, he thinks he can try something.   
  
"And it has to be energy too.."  
  
Aleaic looks to Tsunami directly, "Tsui!! Can you hear me?!"  
  
A weak nod of a sort comes from her head, Al presumes it's a 'yes'..  
  
"Is there a way to reverse the polarity of the energy that the Hex exists as?" Those Physics-tech classes are coming in REAL use now..  
  
Al can't sense or hear anything for a moment, but.. then a weak sound comes out.......  
  
"~ ..........yes................ ~"  
  
Aleaic heartens at this sound, and then asks.. "I got a device meant to heal you.. but can I use it to reverse the polarity of the Hex?"  
  
Again a silence, and then....... "~ ......ma....mayb...... be..... ~"  
  
Aleaic isn't as sure this time, but then he remembers the energy from the device was meant to amplify his own celestial energy.  
  
Only one way to find out..   
  
Aleaic starts towards Tsui again, and again the Hex springs to life. As Tsui's growing cries sound out, Al almost retreats again, except this is preempted by him opening the case of the container. A sparkle of energy flies out, and STABS into Al's chest. Immediately, Al can sense his dormant celestial energy pipe upwards, and then senses the Hex notice this, as it switches from draining Tsui to Al instead.  
  
Al can then start to feel the burning sensation as energy is literally torn away from him. Al begins to grunt as the burn begins to intensify. "Oh no..... you don't pally.."  
  
Aleaic remembers how he channeled his energy, and then begins to deliberately feed the Hex a certain frequency of energy. The Hex reacts by trying to shift it's own frequency to continue an efficient drain, concentrating away from Tsui. This then is countered by Aleaic coming up with what would be his most brilliant, yet simple tactic.  
  
Amplitude modulation..  
  
A signal of alternating waves starting off from a base zero point, running up along the positive, and then down towards negative, before ending in a circle like pattern, back at zero level before continuing again. As long as there is energy for this signal, it can be continued into forever. It also can be altered to contain many things, a simple radio signal is one.  
  
..another is a set frequency for power applications, another can use it as a digital clock wave set. This one, as Al decides to use, is in a celestial sense. Al begins by forcing the frequency off again, the Hex counters, then Al moves it again.   
  
Again and again Al shifts, forcing the Hex to follow. The Hex is so blind to it's need, it has no sense of the tactic being used, it becomes desperate, as it decides to return to Tsui for sustenance, but Al catches this and tantalizes the Hex by quickly making vulnerable his energy if for just long enough to drag the Hex's attention back.  
  
Al begins to gain the advantage, though it's starting to tire him. The Hex also tries to speed up matching frequency, trying to anticipate Al's moves.  
  
Aleaic then begins to sense the Hex is obsessed with him, so much that he begins the second phase, as he channels his energy back and forth as positive and then negative energy. The Hex notes this and shifts it's absorption to match this new change.  
  
Al begins to multi-phase his 'Sine Wave', making the Hex do the same, adding several energy formats he learned from Washu, into the fray. The Hex suddenly is working harder than it's capable. Tsunami feels all this, and looks over, seeing in the realm of energy, as the Hex becomes literally visible from the friction all the shifts in energy and frequency create.   
  
She also sees how precarious Al's position is.  
  
She tries to assist.  
  
Al and the Hex sense this.. "TSUI NO!! DON'T DO ANYTHING!!!"  
  
The Hex almost breaks away from the cycle to sustain it's now quite depleted energy from Tsunami, which at this point would all but 'kill' her.  
  
Al is forced to play his hand, and SHOVES a large pulse of energy into the Hex.  
  
..Al is then surprised when the Hex reacts erratically by this new feed, instead of coming back, it spasms wildly!  
  
"~ It...... it's confused........ ~"  
  
Aleaic hears this, and takes a HUGE change, gambling ALOT on physics. "I have to..... try......."  
  
Tsunami senses too late what Al's going to do, and tries to cry out a plead. Al is too fast, as he SHOVES a massive pulse of energy, sine waving back and forth in a VICOUS pattern, shifting the frequency and pattern, as well as in amplification. The Hex receives this and can't take the amount in it's weakened state.  
  
The Hex code begins to shut down, but this isn't enough for Al.. "LIKE HELL YOU'RE GETTING AWAY NOW!!!!!"  
  
Aleaic SHOVES a single torrent of positive energy into the Hex, and it works. The code is overloaded, and the energy disembowels upon itself. The final spasm from the Hex turns it into raw positive energy, as the sight of a tiny sun appears between himself and Tsunami..  
  
Al collapses and pants for a great bit..."Hah...... ah...... ugh.. damn that was tough.." ....noting his own weakened state. But he soon shoves this aside, and uses his will to shunt the now pure energy into Tsunami, her form readily absorbing the ingenious gift.  
  
"~ Oh...... oh my....... ~" Is Tsunami's first words from recovery, more from awe than from sensation.  
  
Aleaic forgets his fatigue and staggers over to Tsunami's side, as she is sitting up..  
  
"Are.. are you okay Tsui?" This is returned with a simple hug. "~ I can't believe you did that! That was amazing beloved! ~"  
  
Aleaic just blushes, worse when Tsui places a hand on his cheek. "I.. I couldn't just... well.. I.."  
  
Tsunami smiles, then realizes a sensation is running into her hand from his cheek.. "~ Oh my.. ~"  
  
Aleaic notes this as well and.. "What.. what is this?"  
  
"~ It's who you are protégé. ~"  
  
Tsunami and Aleaic JUMP when they hear Trakalin's voice.. "TRAKALIN!?" Al's surprise yelp makes Tsui jump a bit even more! "~ Al!! ~"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
Trakalin's voice then chuckles, though from nowhere apparently.. "~ You two were always quite the couple.. ~" Aleaic and Tsui try to locate the source of Trakalin's voice, which has a chuckle to it.  
  
"I don't see.. eh?"  
  
"~ Al, your chest! ~"  
  
Both look down and find the small, rounded non-life form of the once god of the Council. It sparkles slightly as it exits Al's body, which suprises the HECK out of Al. "How?!!" Al says WIDE EYED!!  
  
"~ I thought he was gone from your body Al? ~"  
  
Trakalin chuckles again.. "~ No.. I was simply dormant...  
  
...when Father left the Plane of Cosine with his Brother.. Gaea and I were still there, watching silently, when you both decided the Fate of Reality. We were both impressed, such a large responsibility upon both your shoulders, and you performed admirably.   
  
..we both were 'very' impressed.. ~"  
  
"We?"  
  
Just then, a second twinkling form, this time the full form of Gaea, as her form coalesces into view, her snow white pigment beauty, as breathtaking as Tsunami's.. "~ Mentor!! ~"  
  
Tsunami receives her hug from her long missed teacher, Aleaic can't help but be touched..  
  
"~ Mentor, I had no.. ~" Gaea ruffles Tsui's hair.. "~ No, of course you couldn't have known silly.. ~" Tsunami blushes at this chide.  
  
"~ This Mortal vessel is quite resilient, considering it held not only my, but Gaea, as well as Father's essence as well, into the end. ~"  
  
"~ It even held Kagato's essence for a short time. ~"  
  
Tsunami looks in awe at Al again.. "~ You've been busy.. ~" Aleaic just shakes his head. "Personally, I'd prefer those technical finals tests over all that.. ugh, you guys take up room!"  
  
By the time the laughter settles down from this, Trakalin speaks again.. "~ The feeling you both were experiencing is the catalyst that I tried to ruin in the beginning, when my pride and loathing of Heaven blinded me to great acts of travesty..  
  
..it is also the same power that I now surrender unconditionally to. Your power combined surpasses my own.. ~"  
  
"Trakalin?" Aleaic is uncertain, but Gaea helps answer this by taking his hand, and placing it into Tsunami's. The sensation of spikes of energy lanced between them.. "Whoa.."  
  
Gaea smiles, and if he could, so would Trakalin. "~ Indeed, and it's what we both inadvertently nurtured. And what we almost destroyed in the name of Heaven. ~"  
  
Trakalin then detaches painlessly from Al, and floats in front of Gaea before the two, feeling his time is short. "~ And now, with my passing, I truly give my blessing, for however much it matters.  
  
..I do 'truly' wish you both a long and happy relationship, for however it lasts.  
  
..and with, I give as my last act before passing on............. ~"  
  
Aleaic and Tsunami speak as one after hearing this.. "Trakalin?!" "~ Trakalin, no you can't! ~"  
  
Trakalin simply chuckles.. "~ No.. my time is passed, remaining to possibly cause more harm would be a grave failure as a teacher, and worse as a student of your love for each other. ~"  
  
"Trakalin, I.. I don't.."  
  
The non-lifeform floats away towards Gaea, before the two can react further. "~ That I cannot answer, I no longer can teach that which you both know better.  
  
..never let go of that..   
  
.................................and not for legacy, but for yourselves. ~"  
  
Aleaic, seeing there's no way to stop this.. simply nods.. "We will...."  
  
With that, they both simply begin to phase away, as Gaea watches Trakalin allow himself to decompose away. "~ Trakalin.. ~" Gaea says her sorrows.  
  
"~ ...................................farewell.. ~" Trakalin utters, just as his tiny prison disintegrates into the celestial beyond............  
  
Gaea, watching this, sheds a tear, and then a smile........ Al and Tsui watch and both shed tears, Tsui more than Al, only because Al didn't know Trakalin as well he believe he should have. It's not cold feelings, just cold circumstances he doesn't fully understand yet.   
  
..and that time is not now..  
  
..this is a time for other things...........  
  
"~ He always was a melodramatic.. ~" Gaea sadly sighs.. "~ ..always. ~"  
  
Gaea then looks back at the two before her and smile. "~ Be happy for each other, and be well..  
  
..oh.. ~" Gaea says before turning away.. "~ ..and I'll be there for the wedding,... until adieu.. ~"  
  
Gaea then teleports out of the mini-Plane leaving the two, at long terribly last..  
  
..**Alone**..  
  
For a few anxious moments, the two look around, feeling around, then looking at each other. Expecting something, 'anything' to interrupt them..  
  
..there is finally nothing..  
  
..but them..  
  
"I.. I.. think we're really alone now.."  
  
"~ Yes........ *smiling..* ..yes we are..... ~"  
  
Aleaic looks longingly at Tsui for a few moments, then realizes.. "Uh........ AH! Is this.. I mean, I.. is... I.." Tsunami simply giggles again, caressing his face, and starting to understand why he 'really' is here..  
  
"~ It's.. it's alright, if you don't want to.. ~"  
  
Aleaic automatically engages his defensive reflex, but not to escape.. "Oh no! Nonononono! It's not that.... I.. I mean, I..  
  
..I just don't.. um.. well.. I.. I've never, that is.."  
  
Aleaic, despite his defensiveness.. feels a hunger inside that has been long smushed, crushed and mushed under the weight of titanic, extraordinary forces. A hunger of wanting and desire that he doesn't realize that Tsunami has had even more than he. She decides to act first, even as Al still stammers, as her kiss, coupled by the energy coursing between them, starts a passionate chain reaction.   
  
At least until..  
  
"I.. whoa.. I.. don't want you to think that, this all.. is just to.." This last argument dies a pleasurable death, as Tsunami continues to passionately kiss Al.. "~ You forget.. ~" ..more soft/electrifying kisses.. "~ ..we are not bound by any contract, what we.. ~" ..and yet more, annihilating Al's resolve.. "~ ..do is what we wish from now on.. ~"  
  
Aleaic can only nod, his senses are losing coherency. "Is.. is that what.." ..losing himself in her. "..stopped us.. before?"  
  
Tsunami pulls away, but only to answer quickly.. "~ If it did, it can't now.. ~" Tsunami ends the discussion by pulling Aleaic onto her, both sinking into the thick, soft clouds, as a swath of silk and quiet light covers them. Aleaic does indeed have a 'serious' task, as the energy now being shared is meant to strengthen Tsunami's Network Link.   
  
But by all means, this doesn't mean it's burden unshared, nor found undue pleasure in..  
  
The pleasure they find at long last in the next extended while goes beyond either of them remember or considered experiencing, depending on the subject.  
  
Tsunami's desire more than overwhelms what Aleaic considered enduring, and for a time, endures far far more.   
  
As the energy Tsunami needs finishes tapping her, her passion engages into overdrive, and two long, terribly frustrating years, all that pent up desire is unloaded, as she even summons her Angel to 'assist' in delivering her overdue commandment of eroticism...... Aleaic meanwhile makes a good stead of himself, but quickly gives in to what Tsunami is dishing out, well past giving in to his imprisoned desires as well.....  
  
But this only is the beginning, as Tsunami unleashes every trick and spell she can muster to increase the passion and pleasure of the moment, even tinkering at the brink of losing their ability to keep self-aware, that is how powerful they make their first experience for each other.   
  
But eventually, this overcomes them both, and the climax of their first experience of making love shatters their barriers for each other. Tsunami even locks her Link permanently to Aleaic's mind to make the experience that much more intense!!!  
  
If there is a description to even come close to use here, it's like white raw pleasure the size of a whole Galaxy going supernova!!!  
  
And this may be a poor description at that......................  
  
And that's before the 'super' hits..  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Rest of Existence.......*  
  
The moment before the 'super' hits, everyone at the residence is simply awaiting any word from Washu of Tsunami's condition. And the rest of the universe just is concerned with it's own affairs, with Heaven and Hell no more or less.  
  
..at the moment of the climax though, something literally and figuratively HITS them all like a tidal wave. The description is valid, because for a moment, everyone in the household feels the wave grown in a strange slope, and then a SHARP rise in passionate energies, washing over them in a cold sweat.  
  
Achika, who at the time is at Nobuyuki's dwelling, feels it harder than he does. But both feel even 'more' a short time later, as they literally give into the moment........  
  
Sasami meanwhile is hit much 'harder' than the others, and runs upstairs to 'endure' the feelings she's experiencing second hand.  
  
Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Tenchi all feel it at the same time, and REACTIVELY shoot somewhere into deep space to 'sort their 'feelings' out...  
  
Washu, whom is at that moment writhing in laughter on the floor of the portal chamber, being the architect of far more than she anticipated, well.. we'll leave the 'what she did' WELL enough alone...  
  
Yosho, quietly excuses himself to walk the sensation off outside.. not quite as 'emotional' as the others... Kiyone then tries to excuse herself, but Ket stops her, just to simply get Kiyone to explain what she's feeling.   
  
Kiyone just responds by smiling....... "~ Your bro finally beat Fate. ~"  
  
Kiyone then leaves and heads to her room in one of the adjunct residences. Keturia just sits there to contemplate the words and intent.....  
  
..finally..  
  
".........must have been quite a road to do it... heh..  
  
..change can be sure crazy.."  
  
As for the rest of the Universe? And Heaven along with Hell?  
  
..let's just say, the coming year may see a sort of baby boom............................  
  
---------------------------  
  
*..back in 'Paradise'..*  
  
Heaven is a tough word to describe the feeling that slowly ashens away, leaving two beings to simply hold each other, simply to caress and to be.  
  
..they simply hover within the silky, feathery clouds, with her Angel back within, but the Wings extended and wrapped around Al's form. Their naked skin being caressed by each other as they doze in and out of blessed sleep. After a while though, a breeze of some kind shivers them both awake, and when they awoke, both came to full realization (which was a miracle of sorts.)  
  
..the amount of pleasure they had just experienced should have made them both vegetables. But this is possibly an overstatement, as anyone making love for the first time can exaggerate what they feel.  
  
..but the 'constructive' criticism from certain family members may soon make the feelings quite believable   
  
..but that may be long a timespan off in coming, so as Tsui purrs..   
  
"~ Oh........ dear, that was exquisite.. ~"  
  
Aleaic tries to find a sense of orientation, he's not sure if they are laying up, or down.. "Um.." ..or even 'laying'.. "..what direction are we laying?"  
  
Tsunami simply reorients them both mentally to a recognizable cloud level. "~ If you think that is something.. ~" ..Tsui purrs while rubbing Al's arm.. "~ ..we should try it in the open air.. ~"  
  
Al's eyes go WIDE! "UHH! I can't fly!"  
  
Tsunami slits her eyes at Al seductively, not being deterred by simple physics. (Funny thought..........)  
  
"~ Silly.. in this room, we can do anything we wish.. ~" Aleaic looks neutrally at Tsui.. "Um, there's something I should know about this 'place' shouldn't I? ~"  
  
Tsunami giggles heavily, before looking intently at the mortal. "~ Silly.. this is my room... ~"  
  
"It is?" Al replies simply.. "~ Yes, this is my special chamber in Heaven. It's separate as a mini-dimension, all Alpha Goddesses and Avatars hold them, though this is small by the standards of Father and the Council. I don't know about Demons, but it's probably similar.. ~"  
  
"Small?"  
  
Aleaic cranes his melon around at the 'room', and decides it more is befitting a palace of godly proportions. "If this is small, I have a plot of land called the Milky Way Galaxy to sell ya...  
  
..it's also 'small' by galactic standards." Tsunami just punches Al in the chest, and then marvels at how muscular it is, even stroking it a bit. "Is this small as well?"  
  
Al looks down and BLUSHES like a firecracker exploding in his face. "Oh, ah.. it's not much, I need to exercise more, Yosho keeps kicking my butt in the boken practices....."  
  
"~ I can help with that.. ~" Tsunami whispers, rubbing lower on his chest. "Um... how if I may ask?" Al says, his blood starting warm again..  
  
"~ You know, it's a strange thing this.. time.. ~" Tsunami starts, reaching lower and lower.. "~ ..it can be manipulated if you know how to.. ~"  
  
"Oh?" Al says, caressing her long, luxuriously thick mane of teal hair..  
  
"~ Yes..  
  
..if you compress it enough, a day can become a week..  
  
..*very seductive smile...* ..like in here....... in 'my' room................ ~"  
  
Aleaic looks thoughtful (somehow) for a second.. "so you are saying, we have a 'week' in here?"  
  
"~ Oh.. ~" Springing the trap.. "~ I thought you'd never ask.. ~"  
  
Aleaic slowly begins to be pulled back under the clouds.. "Help....."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Journal Entry - 18th May, 3419  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 1025C*  
  
I.. am sore........... and as about as content I can possibly be, or deserve for that matter...  
  
That was a 'week' to remember indeed, though at times I got an overload and needed a short recoup time. Tsunami is as much a healer as a pistol, and I'm 'not' kidding, I got both in large doses..  
  
I also, afterwards, got a quick earful from Achika, who apparently had to get her motherly instincts out of her system. After that, came the first question of the now upcoming wedding. The coming days and weeks are going to be FILLED with that theme. I better find some good aspirin, I think I'll need them.   
  
Ket meanwhile keeps pestering me about.. the 'event', one said I'm still sore from. I no longer will doubt Tsunami's imagination, like I had cause to in the first place. This is all I will give sis as an answer, and hope Ket can find a boyfriend soon to experience it for herself, and STOP bugging me about it.  
  
Sasami meanwhile has become a touch more friendly towards me, and I just play this off as emotional linkage to what Tsui and I 'did'. Sasami may need to help find a 'distraction' of her own before she grows up.. I don't think I can survive two of them.  
  
Now and so, Tsui has free reign to share my room, leaving Sasami with her own room. As I speak, Sasami is unpacking a portal to her 'room', about as spacious as the elder sister's. And the other mentioned is now linking a portal hatch on a bare wall in my room that will connect to hers.   
  
..my days of sleeping alone just ended, what have I done..?  
  
Well, at least I get to keep my terminals, of which I have an upcoming need for. I decided to take an offer from the Tekomi Supernet Data-node Center. At least for the coming two years, I will ease myself into the abilities of an administrator, as well as to stay in a place I truly cherish.   
  
It may make my Father unhappy that I am not coming home, or following in his footsteps, but it's my life, not his. But somehow I doubt it will end the relationship, more, I think he's looking forward to possibly being a Grandfather in the future.  
  
But one challenge at a time..  
  
Interesting turn of events, Tenchi has officially Linked with not only Ryoko and Ayeka, but Mihoshi as well. And, um, we aren't the only ones sore, Tsui and I that is.. heh..  
  
..I should note that Achika, is limping too.. Tsunami got back at her mother for getting on me. I think all sides are even now.   
  
Two other bits of note.. Washu... well..  
  
..I will 'have' to get back at her for what she did, even if the intentions were true enough.. I'll bring this up with Tsui at a later date..  
  
Yosho, has become much less reclusive, joining in much more at the meal table actively, rather than the reserved demeanor I've noted these past two years.. what more, he now seems to favor sitting near Ket, though I'm probably seeing things.   
  
What with that 'week', I doubt much of my cognitive abilities survived anyway..  
  
But still I have one more thing to do, and so........   
  
*End datarecording.. 1845.56..*  
  
----------------------------  
  
*..Aleaic's room.. subverted..*  
  
Aleaic puts down the journal Padd, and looks back at the work Tsunami is engaged in, with the help of Achika. Yes, the same Achika that was berating Al a few hours ago, is now helping place the final touches on the arcane Spell Glyph that will represent the Gate to Tsunami's 'room'.. it even will have a special Program Lock only Al and Tsui can use.  
  
..but they have to be sparing with it, at least until they are married. Something about time-energy constraints..  
  
..the idea of being 10 years older within a month of use could bring attention to their activities unless a counter was devised. One would be ready by the wedding, though that particular date wasn't set yet..  
  
"Heh.." Aleaic chuckles, watching the serene and arcane runes being inscribed. "..never though my room would be home to such fine art."  
  
Achika look over her shoulder at Al.. "~ Nothing but the best for my daughter.  
  
..and son-in-law.. ~" Aleaic coughs a bit at this, gaining giggles from the goddesses..  
  
Aleaic looks away, and over to the left, onto the desk, where the two missing items, not noticed till WELL after the Genesis event, were saved, thanks to Tenchi.  
  
The first was sweater Tsunami knitted for Aleaic last Christmas, and the second a picture set in sterling silver for a frame, depicting their second victory, and their first in the famed Outer Systems race, an even 'more' grueling race than the Inner System race was.  
  
Both were important to the recipient, because both had something special to share with the simple item. Al preferred the sweater since it was deliberately made three sizes larger to allow 'room' for snuggling. The picture because this is where they truly came into their own, and showed the human sphere who they really were.  
  
No wonder they apparently were considered important as tool for Hell's plans. They were connected to the both of them, endearingly.   
  
But there was one item that would surpass even these.   
  
"Hum.. where oh where.." The now Tekomi graduate stands and heads over to the dresser off to the side near Achika, of whom her and her daughter have stopped what they were doing and looked over at Al..  
  
"~ Where what love? ~" Tsui asks, Al ignores her just long enough to find his target. "Ah..  
  
..can't put this trinket off anymore."  
  
Al then turns towards and walks nearer to Tsui, all the while covering an item..  
  
..then Al stops in front of Tsui..... "If I may.. I forgot to finish adorning this.." ..and Al uncovers the Engagement Ring box, now open, revealing the ring inside. Tsunami GASPS at the ring, a special custom made ring set as a large teal jewel 'leaf' with a single large 'bead' of water, represented by a perfect diamond, a true 24 karat, perfectly clear and flawless.   
  
The gold is actually an Electrum white gold, quite pure and solid. But better yet, it's got a small niche opening where the true wedding ring will soon end up, but as what this will look like is anyone's guess, as even Al doesn't know yet, a special request he had made to surprise all at the right time.  
  
And one he just hopes that doesn't back fire. But if the reaction to this ring is an indication, Tsunami couldn't have cared less if it was a cheap piece of tin with a broken glass bead glued on it.  
  
"~ AL!!!!!!! ~" Tsunami just JUMPS on him and kisses him all over madly, Achika just trying to stay out of the way for dear life!  
  
"WAAAA!!" *THUMP!!* back he goes onto the bed, but Tsui's more restrained this time, more just happy as a cabbit in a patch.. "~ Oh.. Woooooooooow....! ...just wow..! ~"  
  
Aleaic simply takes the ring out of the box, and slides it onto a better position. "There...  
  
....one down, one to go.."  
  
Tsunami just hugs Al like the dickens again, just before a cough rings out.. "~ Okay you two, wait until after dinner. I still need help with this. ~"  
  
Just then, Tenchi sticks his head in.. "~ What's the noise all about? ~" Achika points for Tenchi, and he then sees Al and Tsui's position, and then at the obvious light catcher on Tsunami's finger. "~ Wow..   
  
..ahem, um.. dinner is almost ready if anyone cares.. ~"  
  
"~ Thank you son.. ~" Achika nods to him, the latter whom makes a wink at Al before leaving.  
  
"~ Time for din din.. well, let's finish this tomorrow.. ~"  
  
Aleaic looks at Achika with worry, "But.. uh, with the portal unfinished, how will we sleep tonight?" A certain goddess giggles at this absurd question.   
  
"~ Sleep? ~" Tsunami says simply, before standing and following Achika out of the room...  
  
....Al decides to find some Vitamin E real quick before nightfall, and reaches for the cellular.  
  
---------------------  
  
*Midnight, in a recently silent room..*  
  
Thank goddesses for Silence Spells..  
  
..and for the Vitamins..   
  
"Whoa............."  
  
Tsunami just snuggles, her hair draped all over Al's chest and neck, the vintage is getting 'much' better and better.. "~ Much agreed...... ~"  
  
Aleaic is about to ask a question, but thinks better of it............ and instead goes with a simpler theme..  
  
"I love you................."  
  
Tsunami smiles widely, though hidden by the direction her head is in.. she sheds a last tear, one hopefully meant to be the last. For now is only there room in her mind for happier thoughts..  
  
..she opts for the simple approach too..  
  
"~ I 'love' you............... ~"  
  
Al snuggles just a bit more...  
  
In other rooms and matters, Tenchi is learning his 'lessons' in being Linked... Sasami is enjoying her own room once again... Achika is out yet again with Nobuyuki..... Washu, Yosho and Keturia are in the Shrine Office just talking, and Kiyone has went back to Heaven for a status update report, as well as to check up on Mayuka's recovery, whom will come back with her when Kiyone is all said and done.  
  
..a sentiment apparently now in large quantities in this once frazzled, stretched, and tense hold. They have been tested, and they persevere..........  
  
And now they look forward to a brighter future, and to any test that comes their way.  
  
..but the only thoughts in one certain room before they drift off to sleep, is one and only one:  
  
'I love her/him......'  
  
The soft wind of the night air is the only sound heard afterwards...................  
  
(End Part Seven **Play - 'I Can Hear a Love Song' Tenchi Forever - ..here** )  
  
--------------  
  
((But not the end................................)) 


	8. Angels, Goddesses, and 'this' Guy?

Angels we call you and angels you are,  
  
I hear what you tell me and know it is true,  
  
So many your patients so few are you;  
  
But I am a carer twenty four hours a day,  
  
And for all my caring I don't get no pay;  
  
YOU, work for eight hours and then unwind,  
  
Enjoying an atmosphere of a different kind;  
  
ME, I'm stuck with my duties I don't get a break,  
  
I've no one to call on to give me a hand,  
  
So often I've had more than I can take;  
  
What keeps me going I don't really know,  
  
But keep going I will while my blood is in flow;  
  
But what when the wear and the tear takes it's toll,  
  
Then I'll be glad that you angels are there,  
  
I know that my burden you'll readily share;  
  
So bless you my angels I love you so much.  
  
With my hand on my heart each of yours I touch.  
  
(Esmond Jones - Angels)  
  
===============================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - Part Eight - (Version 8.1): Angels, Goddesses, and 'this' Guy?)  
  
......such a thing, being with the one you love...........  
  
..such a thing when one shares a view with said such. And more when that view is so very special..  
  
..but sometimes.. "~ Beloved.. are you okay? ~" ..there's a sense of 'pushing' it..  
  
"..uh... yeah......... I.... yeah......... sure..........  
  
...well....... at least the Earth 'really' looks clear from....... um........ up here........"  
  
Tsunami giggles.... seeing Aleaic with his pale façade, squirming under the 'strangest' of places to picnic; what her client and most deep and passionate love of over three years on the mortal plane, with Earth as the particular, and resident upon the small island chain of Japan, situated next to the mainland of the Asian Continental Plate, in a small and supposedly non-descript town and province of Tekomi, known only for it's campus of technology of the same name, and it's beautiful landscapes and scenery of hills swept by the ocean current of the Sea of Japan upon it's shores. The place that a simple, overdialed cellular call sent this Goddess of the Alpha Classification, to her 'client' to grant him a most unexpected Wish..  
  
..and one that changed 'both' of their lives so dearly much as a result in under such a minuscule timeframe, compared to the infinite that Heaven of Jurai Core, is now partial to the reason of this late morning picnic... by Tekomi timepiece standards anyway..  
  
..upon the moon Luna...........  
  
...hence the 'Earth 'really' looks clear'.... bit..........  
  
..and Al's seemingly unending nervousness.......... "........is.......... that comet supposed to have blue gas coming from it?"  
  
Tsunami looks from her flat jawed companion, to the object in discussion.. "~ ..that would be frozen oxygen being burnt off beloved, and do try to relax..  
  
..I did promise you a wonderful spot for our picnic, didn't I? ~" Tsunami says 'all' too level for Al's nervous good..   
  
"......y...... yeah..... you *weakly* ..did......."  
  
The view by the way, is within the Crater Plana, upon the lower forty degree line of the view of Luna from Earth, and one near the demarcation of 'night' and 'day' on the Moon, one with a 'nice' display of the Milky Way Galaxy, and a with a 'most' splendid view of Earth at a high on angle.  
  
..oh, and a spot near one of the 'Heaven Nodes' on the Moon, since the Moon is a HEAVY source of powers for Avatars and Goddesses that visit the Mortal Plane, one that gives a magnitude of six times the power usable through Lunar Spirits, verses the normal Powers gained through the Earth Spirits through processing..  
  
..that, and the history as a 'powerful' Multi-Dimensional Prison Complex, hidden within the most deep recesses of this version of the Moon, on this version of Existence..  
  
..and finally, since it also is a heavily colonized world of the Terran Republic, this spot is also both a heavy magnetic field, avoided by the humans in their transports, in consequence, and also of one that since immortals seem to frequent when 'relaxing', that they also tend to secret themselves under Cloak Spells..  
  
..like the one that covers this Alpha Deity, and her nearly 'freaked' out attachment...  
  
It's strange, as Al runs through his mind, as he sees the stars of the Milky Way glimmer above, albeit much less here, than on Earth, due to the thinner atmosphere, that he notes it's a weird place to see Tsui in her finest picnic dress. One of primary white, and forest green trim, and messed with patterns of pink leaves and light blue streamers upon the white portions, with gold lace upon the forest green trim. Complete with slip-ons of milky green and white, that Al considers this isn't the first place to be dressed so...... simply............  
  
"Are you 'sure' again, that I can breathe up here? I... you know......"  
  
Tsunami just giggles for the seventh time since Al asked the 'same' question, her patience with Al's nervousness more than easily taken. "~ The Globe Bubble field 'indeed' allows you to breathe, and not have to wear a vacuum suit beloved...  
  
..cake? ~"  
  
Al blankly looks over at Tsui... "...um........ yes.... please......." ..Al says with a hollow tone........ Tsunami only giggles and serves up a piece of dark chocolate rum cake, with sour crème frosting, upon a crystal plate, with a fork of Electrum gold. Al takes the offering, still captivated/shocked by the view of the Lunar Orbital Ring, only a part tenth completed, as a tether runs down past the 'west' horizon towards Crater Tycho where the Primary Tycho Base is, and where the processing of the needed veins of darmuantium from within Luna, will soon start.  
  
..this makes Al almost lose his concentration, and drop the cake piece unto the silk 'picnic blanket' used to cover over the otherwise... cake powdery surface of the Moon...  
  
..Al catches, as he manages to avoid Tsui seeing this, though she 'knows' anyway, and starts to eat his piece while looking at the talcum powder surface. It's not all really that gray..  
  
..there's some white, a little blue and red for different mineral types, a little black and brown.  
  
..but... well........ gray is gray........... as freaked out is as......... "...I think the local park would have sufficed you know Tsui...  
  
..I... mean that is......" Al says, then catches himself in guilt..   
  
Tsunami though has been much more understanding than, say... Washu or Mayuka would have been...... "~ But you agree this is a splendid change from a 'park', would you not say? ~"  
  
Al blinks... "...um......... yeah......" ..as a Cargo Shuttle rises to meet a Terran Battle Cruiser in medium Lunar orbit, near the new Ring section, as several work vehicles move about the Section. "..........I guess........................"  
  
Tsui isn't convinced..... "~ Now dear..... must I have to 'calm' you down before too long here? ~"  
  
Thank goodness Al's appetite finished his plate before he realized, since 'this' makes him jumble the plate, now empty, and making him make a DEFT catch! "TSUI!! Did.......... did you HAVE to put it THAT way!?" Al puts in a strained/meek tone! He drops the fork though..   
  
Tsunami giggles and hands over a glass of punch, as she takes the plate from Al's shaking fingers, and the fork from the blanket. "~ If I must....... you are having not the enjoyment I hoped you to have.......  
  
..you must learn to be used to 'different' types of the vein of 'enjoyment', such as we Dimensionals enjoy. This is a taste of what is in store for you once we marry beloved......." Tsunami then looks back to the basket as she speaks.. "..and I have 'much' more interesting places in mind for... trips...  
  
..I have so much of the universe to share with you beloved........... ~"  
  
Al looks neutrally at Tsui.... not from worry....... but from....... inexperience... "..'more'?"  
  
..are......... are you sure I'm ready for all that? I think I need another of Washu's injections for that burnout symptom as it is......." Al ekes out, to which Tsunami just giggles again, still undeterred.. "~ If you feel you must....  
  
..but from one that experienced End and Beginning itself, I believe what I have to share is so much tamer.....  
  
..at least.. ~" Tsui looks over her shoulder of silken tresses with a sly look at the mortal agency.. "~ ..until I feel in the 'mood'............. ~"  
  
"Mood........" Aleaic says level in query, the 'tone' used is the 'disturbing' part........ "...as in the 'one' you use in your 'Room'?"  
  
Tsui giggles....... sultry like........ "~ ...you have learned well....... ~" ..and turns to reach for something. Al just finishes his drink, and then reaches for a lunar rock, and then drops it, as the temperature of the rock in question is still FAR too hot to touch! "YEOWOWOWOW!! MAN!!"  
  
..which begs why the 'blanket' hasn't suddenly torched!  
  
"~ Because the cloth is specially made by my Mother beloved.. only a focused Spell or Hex can damage it... ~" Tsunami 'replies', which Al still hasn't full acclimated to such, as she then pulls out an object, and clasps it before turning back around, as Al makes better of using two forks to hold a moon rock.. which about melts the forks, before Al drops the rock again... "..remind me not to just walk out there..."  
  
Tsunami laughs... then..... "~ The heat should not be your worry my cute client.... ~" ..which Al still has 'blushing' problems with. "~ ..but rather your exposure to the time stream of Heaven, verses the Mortal realm.. ~" Tsunami changes the subject.  
  
"Yeah.. Ket said my hair was already longer than it needed to be.." Al says, noting the three haircuts he had to get from Achika in the past week alone..  
  
..though mercifully, the hair was the only 'victim', as the rest of the body was still barely affected, thanking current Terran medical science, and the injections Washu gave nearly constantly. Despite the 'burns' in the neck, they 'have' done their job for Al and Ket.   
  
..les they both be screaming psychopaths in their 1,000's by now............ mortals and immortals don't really mix well....   
  
But they still are with venerability to the presence of the immortals, and Ket already got a 'solution' to her need of this problem, mainly the last symptoms of the burnout. Namely, a earring that runs all along her right earlobe, clasps to the ear in several places, giving the exotic look that the Goddesses 'enjoy'..  
  
Al though, is about to get his.  
  
"~ I'm sorry, but you know how time works differently in Jurai Core, verses on Earth. ~"  
  
Al looks thoughtful.. "Yeah...... like a yo-yo going ten different directions at one..... and then doubling back on itself twenty times before going back on THAT direction...  
  
..and did I mention the 'speed breaks' too?" Al puts with a logical, albeit crude terminology. This though doesn't stop Tsui from looking impressed. "~ Father should give you a commendation for thinking that up. ~" Tsui says with actual intent. Al just waves that off.. "He can keep it, I just think things up like that as I go..."  
  
"~ Like your Father....... ~" Tsui completes for Aleaic, whom laughs calmly for the first time since 'arriving' here from the residence. After their daily chores, whence Tsui got this very 'idea' when Al mentioned the new Orbital Ring around Luna, that was finally noticeable for the first time in broad daylight, verses before only at night, and at an angle of a quarter crescent previous.  
  
..Al semi-regretted that train of thought, but now is growing more 'relaxed' as Tsui's voice is the best tonic needed for his nerves. "..yeah........ though if he saw me 'now'............."  
  
"~ Oh? And would it surprise you that he's on that very starship above us? ~"  
  
Al !!URKS!! at this and SHOOTS a glance up!!! "HE IS!?"  
  
-------  
  
*Terran Battle Cruiser: Gamminite*  
  
"...yes, very splendid Admiral..." Terrai says to his equal in age, the Admiral of the Terran Core Fleet, as he escorts the Terran Ambassador into the bridge section, one of six tiers of humming holo-electronics, controls of super-advanced weaponry and tactical systems of every need and kind of want and demand. In Triplicate at that......  
  
..as is the number of crew members and officers that scramble about, working with professional demeanor and tact, as they work over the shake down trials for this newest Cruiser in the Fleet.  
  
After the perfunctory call to attention, one done MOST crisply, the Ambassador walks about, while the well trained members perform their drills and training with impressive practice. Their 'dance' is indeed a sight to see. A Lieutenant then comes up to the Admiral, one that takes the salute with the holo-pad offered. After a quick read.  
  
"Well Ambassador. That new Vacuum technology looks impressive on the Holo-Sims, though how it performs for our Impulse Array Engines will be the test........."  
  
Terrai looks back at the Admiral, a gruff yet most honorable gentile by the name of Charles McCarl Patton... of the same family name that is renown in military history, though this one is less flamboyant and more calculating, though the demeanor and demands are still there..  
  
..Terrai thinks to himself that his son would like this fellow... "..then test away.. my son's accomplishments will bear profit for the Fleet, this I promise."  
  
Admiral Patton, 214th generation in the line of this name, chuckles simply.. "..to give testament to a group of kids from a simple race, albeit impressive in their history of use, speaks of an overfilled balloon, compared to that of the Admiralty, Ambassador..  
  
..this I will reserve judgment in........." The Admiral says with practiced conservatism, as does any high ranking brass form any given time period in the history of Terran's militaries. Terrai only shrugs.  
  
"...what news from the Nadir Rim?" The Admiral suddenly asks low key, as the change of topic was expected at some point by the Ambassador. The tour of the new vessel was after all, a front...  
  
..as news that the Gardon Supremacy were suddenly offering terms of Final Peace to the Terran Republic, focusing eyes upon the Core Rim..  
  
..now came rumors of contact with a 'new' race....... Terrai was one of the few people in Terran Space that knew the truth, and hence, why he was here........  
  
..the rumors contained worry of less than 'peaceful' encounters. "..shall we tour the new Command Room Center..  
  
..alone?" Terrai uses as his 'tact' to take the two into the right hand side chamber, one set up as a Flagship Command center should be, replete in communications, tactical and strategic holo-ports, including the accustomed central holo-protectors, the primary upon the deck, rising six meters, span of ten, and a second upon the ceiling, of three meters by five...  
  
..the lighting is darkened, illuminated by greens and blues. And one with a panoramic viewport of Luna below, though the mood is less awe inspiring within the atmosphere recirculated Center. The sounds of light background consoles beeping and calculating is the only other sound in the chamber, as the few officers and staff that were in the room, were ordered to take an hour break, as Admiral Patton escorted the Ambassador in...  
  
..Terrai walks immediately to the viewport, and 'stares' for a bit, as is the Kerensky custom. The sight of the new Orbital Ring up here is as impressive as it is 'below'...   
  
Terrai though isn't really looking, as Admiral Patton settles into a command seat used by the higher staff in the room. Cushy is the theme............... after a bit, the Admiral taps on the nearby console, and bring up a three-holo of the expanse of the Human Sphere, some eight-hundred light-years across at all points, though shaped in a oblong jumble for a bare minimum circle-globe, as some two-hundred Systems lay within, though only forty-seven were declared habitable, or terraform candidates.  
  
..for the immediate three year period, the previous seventeen system number of colonized systems, had more than doubled and half more that since the seventh wave of human colonists had already entrenched themselves upon MANY of the worlds within bare minimum requirements for colonization. And if terraforming went as predicted, another hundred would be ready within the century. And still, another hundred lay within grasp of other waves due to depart in the coming two decades.  
  
..the Human Sphere was starting it's Third Growing Boom Phase, as the politicians put. The problem..  
  
..not only with the Gardon, noted as a large field of green along the axis to the Core of the Milky Way Galaxy, but this 'second' new race apparently rumored of, upon the apparent Nadir Rim sector close to the Gamma Galactic Arm, the growing boom may soon become 'cramped' within that eight-hundred light-year border.   
  
Worse yet.. if the new 'species' had acted as the Gardon did upon First Contact, the Fleet would 'not' be ready for both. The niceties of the Gardon's proposals of late, could be suddenly SCRAPPED, if they sensed the Terran's and their sudden weaknesses.   
  
Things could get 'ugly' quick........  
  
Admiral Patton had already mulled these thoughts over and again, for the past month since the word began to filter down within Command. Now for some answers.  
  
"What 'did' the TRS Destroyer-Scout: Contact come across Ambassador?" The Admiral asks, as Terrai still 'looks' out the viewport. "......the reports were sealed before even 'I' got a chance to look at them......  
  
...are we at war already? Have we missed something completely?" Admiral Patton leans a bit towards the Ambassador, whom has a stone etched look upon his aged and well white bearded brow. "...I must know now, three months of waiting is enough......"  
  
Terrai glances over....... "Aye........ you are correct my friend........ you deserve this much from me after all..  
  
..what about taking the 'one' away comments, since Jeain did choose me after all......." Terrai adds with a gray smile. Patton chuckles, though dryly..... "..Melissa reminds me of the same about you........" ..a good chuckle plys from both...... then.......Terrai turns dead serious...  
  
"..........................the Contact 'did' come across something.............  
  
..it's far more complicated than just.......... 'military' effects............. it's not something easily explained as normal interrelations as it were......  
  
..more................. how to put it.............. .....*low tone/stroking beard..* ..how to 'put' it.................  
  
...'spiritual'.............."  
  
The Admiral looks expectantly confused, as Terrai has been for the three months since he first learned of the First Contact with this new race.........  
  
...quite bluntly........ even 'he', with his experience and genius of the ambassadorial kind, is at a loss......  
  
...700 years at this game never prepared him for 'this' kind of response he 'received' when he first met 'them'....... Jeain still is trying to figure out what 'changed' about Terrai since that contact...... but....  
  
..as Terrai relates the story of his initial foray with the new race, the Admiral grows......... pensive....  
  
...i.e. .....nervous............ the kind that military types use over blaster cannon nodes...... "......are......... you serious?" Admiral Patton stammers out............... very.......... 'very' nervous....................  
  
"......are you......... 'really' saying................?"  
  
"I am..........." Terrai all too simply responds............. "..and........... like it or not..... we may not need death itself to reach the heavens now......................  
  
...though I simply do not know what I mean by 'that'.............. rare am I, so worried.........."  
  
Terrai finishes with, as the words lose all speech, other than the 'need for secrecy' bit, which the Admiral confers to out of........... sense of the 'outrageously' fantastical...........  
  
After, the Ambassador simply looks out again, and simply....... stares...... for a long time................. ..the Admiral got what he 'wanted' and then leaves his long time friend to mull as his usual. Been like that since the early 2200's  
  
..Terrai though during this, he wonders why something on the surface of the Moon below, feels.......  
  
"...'familiar'........?" He remarks out loud to himself.  
  
"..hmmmmmm ....must be Jeain doing shopping on Menthos Gal Station below again.........." Terrai chuckles, mentioning the best place to 'shop' this side of Mars, upon the Moon upon that is........  
  
..as he eventually leaves a then very alone chamber, his thoughts were ill directed, as Jeain was at home in Coral Springs on the American Union Continent with guests, rather than on Luna........  
  
..the feeling of 'familiar' was of 'something else'............ =^^=  
  
----------------------  
  
*Tekomi Shrine Residence..............  
  
...the Lab of 'You-Know-Who'.........*  
  
"~ ...reminder to self........ punish author later........... ~"  
  
Washu's Lab...... =^^=;;;;;  
  
"~ ..better........ ~"  
  
............saying so...... the Lab sees the usual display of celestial infused super-processing, meshed with every kind of experiment and specimen the human eye was NOT meant to see in this dimension or Existence as a 'whole' for THAT matter.....  
  
..everything from temporal, to astral, to 'whatever'! If it's here, Washu dragged it here, or forced life into it......... what else do you think Experimentation is FOR!?!  
  
"~ Hmmmmmm...... interesting............ ~"  
  
I.e. .........watch out........  
  
"~ ..man this author is annoying..................... ~" Washu quips dryly, as she works in her Celestial-Cartography Lab of the Lab...... um........ Chamber of............. OHHH forget it!! =  
  
"~ ....heh...... got himself mental tongue tied......... ~"  
  
"~ Afternoon Washu! ~" A cute voice from behind says, as Washu happily turns to see... "~ Ah, Lady Sasami...  
  
..oh, and Lady Mayuka.... I see you both were agreeably busy....... ~"  
  
The two, one a Goddess Beta of a split creation from Tsunami, and the other a Gray Angel constructed from the DNA of Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi, and both sporting teal blue and dark blue shades of glowing goddess hair from each.. the latter after an 'infusion' of Goddess DNA was used to help heal the Gray Angel, after the Traumatic events of the Trakalin Event. Both hold platters of food and drink respectively, as Sasami giggles...  
  
"~ Of course...! We didn't see you at breakfast today, so we thought you'd be hungry... ~"  
  
Washu laughs....... "~ How kind...... and appreciated most nicely....! ~" Washu marks with her gritted, cheery tone... then..... "~ Not that I need to actually eat other than one a mortal century......  
  
..and if I eat too much, even 'I' get weight gain............ ~" Washu quips, as she takes the offered meal gladly.. Mayuka though is still uncertain to WHAT to think of this mostly Goddess, though a tenth at least remains Demon blood, though 'how' was never discerned from other than what Ryoko said...  
  
..usually it's less blood from mother to offspring, not the 'other' way around..........  
  
"~ Oh Washu...... ~" Sasami just quips back.. "~ ..it's a good habit to pick up on this world, if for Sensei's sake if nothing else.......... ~" The Beta Deity mentioning the recent visitors from Al's friends of the former campus he used to attend, though they come apparently more and more for advice..  
  
..and as a result, have noted Washu's constant absence from the dinner table, which also garnered worried questions. Washu noted, but being a busy mad-goddess-genius was never one to be piecemeal..  
  
..though it more tended to make worry of the 'family' secret the residence shares... more like, if it got out that heaven partially existed on Earth. Washu had already considered the ramifications on Aleaic's life if that ever got out, not to mention for the Dimensionals as a 'whole' as it were.....  
  
..Washu was already planning for that contingency, since..... well, an evolved species 'had' to learn soon or later there was more to life than just dying, and thinking 'that' was all it is there to it.....  
  
...hardly...........  
  
But today, Washu's mind is garnered to other worries...... "~ I know, but my work is important to me.......... ~" ..she says, looking at the three-dimensional multi-phasic unit, literally swirling and revolving under her celestial feet. Some 100 meters in all below the overhang console station, glowing and swirling in blues and greens, with streaked with orange and blinking yellow lines and gray-white status indicators that float and revolve at certain points, appearing and vanishing at whim. The whole thing of course has that celestial haze of sparkles and such to make the effect 'complete'..   
  
..and that's all not including the overhang displays, some a few meters or centimeters.  
  
..others kilometers.......... all filled to the 'brim' with data.  
  
"~ Um...... isn't that a Celestial Axis Template? ~" Mayuka asks of below, as she habitually plays with her long, sapphire blue tresses. Washu chuckles in surprise.... "~ Very good Gray Angel babe! Indeed, that's what it is......... ~"  
  
Sasami looks below this time, her knowledge of Axis Templates better than Mayuka's........... what she sees....... "~ Why is the Mortal Axis more aligned with the Celestial Axis than it should be? Is it because of us? ~" Sasami's equally genius mind calculates out, though Washu shakes her head to this theorem..  
  
"~ Not with this much drift..... the calculations with just us here, plus with more normal interactions between Dimensionals with Mortal clients in the Existence, doesn't account for this much drift.....  
  
..I was trying to discern that when you came in... ~"  
  
Sasami looks reactively pensive..... "~ Sorry..... we thought you were just hungry.... ~"  
  
Washu laughs.. (..cheery type huh?.......) "~ Oh don't worry Sasami. The food will last me until I figure out the drift Axis.......   
  
..by the way, have you seen your Mother? ~"  
  
"~ Achika? ~" Sasami remarks, as then Mayuka becomes helpful... "~ I saw her talking with Keturia in the Fountain Gardens just a bit ago...   
  
........why? ~"  
  
"~ Because, I would like to confer something with her. She is an Alpha level with better access to the Core Restricted Programs than I do..  
  
..I need a Tracing Program, and the sooner the better.... if you can get your Mother for me that is..... ~"  
  
Sasami listens to Washu, and with reservation.. "~ You're not going to keep track of Sensei and Sis on their honeymoon are you? ~" Which to Washu BELLOWS a LAUGH out of......  
  
"~ You kidding..... even I don't dare mess with Tsunami on those kinds of matters........ ~" Said, remarking during the Tokimi Incident when she came to the residence, that Washu got caught messing with Al's emotional waves when Tsunami was trying to keep him semi-away from a 'predatory' Alpha Administrator of the Core..  
  
Tsunami's response took a month in Mortal terms to clean up, and reminded the Red head who was the Alpha, and whom was the Beta in the hierarchy of Heaven, which Washu reminded herself, that she could still have been an Alpha if not for her messing around so 'far' back.  
  
But Washu took it in good stride, as did Tsui when the 'Wish' Tokimi granted Aleaic garnered a 'much' closer relationship between original Representative, and Client.......... Tokimi just blamed Washu for the meddling, but nothing more, other than to quip of 'lost action' for the mortal, before departing......  
  
..still, Washu didn't say she'd 'peek' in from time to time.......  
  
..so the use of a Tracing Program was a basic overkill anyway.... "~ ...besides.. the Tracing Program is for....... ~"  
  
Sasami cuts Washu off with a nodding sigh... "~ Yes I know, but just don't crash the System again when you use it.... IF Mother agrees............. ~" Sasami adds to be 'strict', definitely a Tsunami trait there...... Washu laughs again, but becomes more serious suddenly.....  
  
"~ ...no.... though if I 'don't' use it, I fear worse our preparedness...... ~" Washu's tone makes Sasami suddenly take her suggestion seriously, as Washu's 'never' wrong when it counts. The Portfolio of Tactics, shared from Yosho, makes that a certainty.........  
  
Mayuka, still a newbie to all this, only follows Sasami as they depart..........  
  
..while Washu turns back to the data............ and with only one roll, and half a drink consumed, as the 'consuming' bit belongs to the data....  
  
..Washu's furl turns back to a shade serious, such as when the Trakalin Event occurred........  
  
..and if she had known better, a certain Ambassador and father was thinking along those same lines. And Washu already 'knows' better about such 'things'..........  
  
------------  
  
*Crater Plana...*  
  
"What's this? Al asks, after getting over the fact that his Father was 'literally' above, him, though Al wouldn't be able to be seen in ANY case..... so as Tsunami promised with her Cloak.  
  
..then, a nerve wracked mortal is turned to the object Tsunami now holds, one of a velvet aqua surface to it. Al wonders.. "Eh? But I already proposed to you......"  
  
"~ *giggle* ..no silly...... though if such a vein could be used....... ~" Tsui says, which makes Al blink several times.. "~ I wish to present you with the 'cure' for the 'burnout' condition, as well as... well.......... my token of thanks...... ~"  
  
Al blinks again.. "Thanks? You're thanking me?" Tsunami nods.... "~ ...these past few mortal years have been the most relaxing of my existence.....  
  
..before I came to you on Earth, I was...... unhappy... ~" Tsui says with a sigh, though this takes Aleaic ABACK... "U... unhappy? ...you?" Al says in disbelief, considering the emotion from the goddess....... truly... an alien concept to him, even if their time together has been 'limited'...  
  
..but Tsunami digresses more.. "~ ...before I came to Earth, and before you learned of your heritage in your past existence, I was a simple immortal Administrator, with tasks to the Core, as well as a Representative to other mortals as per requirements..  
  
..and while I took great joy in the Wishes I gave to the worthy, and a few from even the proper auras that lent to unhealthy situations, I was............. lacking......... in Heaven...... ~" Tsunami admits, which Al has a hard time believing, mostly from the kindness and generosity, about as focused as Al could ever expect from this true gift of the creations, and yet more beyond this, and he leans in to listen despite himself...  
  
..or because of...... "~ ...when you 'requested' my presence....... and while you may believe it was pure random fate that we did, it was not, as I........... 'engineered', the situation that occurred.......  
  
..because..... ~" Tsunami admits, which makes Al flush with...... "...you......... deliberately......? ...you mean....??." ...warmth...  
  
Tsunami giggles again, that 'sound' exactly the same as the very first giggle Al heard that fateful evening.. "~ Yes............... I had kept track of the, what we call, a 'list', of the worthy given the predetermined opportunity for a major Wish. It's such though, admittedly larger than you think, and not necessarily meaning one doesn't 'get' a Wish, rather... one with the proper spirit and mind that was given birth from Father's will, was also determined what level of contact we would instill upon any given mortal..  
  
..some only require... 'inspiration' and 'confidence'... that is what most mortals receive, hence why Father is praised so much. Father wishes all to succeed, and hence he garners his Power to create more from these acts most mortals accomplish from. This makes the Existence as a whole grow ever stronger in His eyes...  
  
..but the ones that receive physical Wishes, ones we actually have a predetermined contact schedule with, like yourself, it's this 'list' that I was able to see when you would most likely 'initiate' a Wish Event...  
  
..and the time period you were 'selected', was the time period I was on duty. I had traded spots with two other Goddesses Alpha for this opportunity, which I have yet to 'repay' for..... ~"  
  
Al looks pensive again.... "Uh...... you mean you have a debt because of me?" Al says, fidgeting, which is stopped quickly by Tsui's silken hand upon Al's... "~ I have a 'debt', because I 'wanted' that opportunity..  
  
..you see.... I was certain that when we met, something special would occur, and.......... ~" Tsunami rubs along Al's arm, making his blood 'warm'.... "~ ..how the Wish occurred...... well, the probability that you may have committed such a Wish was about.......... 69.6 percent likely........ ~"  
  
Al stops feeling warm......... "HUH!? You mean..........!??!"  
  
Tsunami still rubs, 'her' celestial blood warming...... "~ Yes....... and for such a percentage, which is rather high in our terms of thinking, I was certain you would give me the selfish chance to escape the confines of a world I was weary of...  
  
..if even for a 'short' while........... ~" Tsunami makes 'figure-eights' on Al's right forearm.. "~ ...and to lose that to another, when we.............. well............ shared in the previous......  
  
..I couldn't bear losing you to another goddess. I know you may hate me for setting you up like this, but......... I..... I just couldn't....... ~" Tsunami suddenly begins a reflexive sobbing fit. Al though has to sit and absorb the meaning of all this............... Aleaic's mind though, weathered from the three years together, as well as everything they've been through, makes a different, impressed logic from all this............  
  
Al then caresses Tsui's hand back suddenly, which Tsui moans lightly to....... "No.......... my hate for you is more alien to me than being a God in a former life........  
  
..and while I don't DARE understand everything yet... if 'ever'...... about you guys, I DO know that your Father said yes to my Wish. Why 'else' were you allowed to remain here?  
  
..and......." Aleaic looks into those deep, rose pink eyes, the glowing teal tresses and brows over lashes, slightly framing the eyes in his sight, 'perfectly'... ".h.. ..he 'allowed' you all to stay.. allowed 'so' many things, that I bet, if what you say was 'preordained', then what came after my Wish was 'expected' to..  
  
..though... with life as it is, anything and everything may already be set, but it SURE isn't run that way...."  
  
Tsunami starts to giggle again.......... Al continues with.. "...and............ I'm............  
  
..glad....... very, 'very' glad.. it was 'you' who came, moreso if you went so 'far' as you did to reach me. I love you dammed much, Heaven or Hell wise in either terms, that if you hadn't came, my life probably may not be very happy either. Who knows...." Al says level..... "..maybe life for the both of us would have continued....  
  
..maybe not.....  
  
..maybe in between........ and another two would have done what we've done....................." Al smiles, which is the kind Tsui always uses to melt her eternal heart. "...but........ here and now anyway...  
  
..we....... we were the ones that did all these wonderful adventures. We had so many happy and sad times together, and shared this with so many, though Washu I could have done without, and there..... who knows........  
  
..and..... if you are happy my Tsunami, 'my' Goddess.......  
  
..then I am 'as' happy that you came here. Whatever your reasons.." Aleaic then clutches his goddess's hands tightly, which have dropped the case with trembling. "...and I will NEVER hate you for anything you do, and only hope I can keep as faithful to you as you have already done for me, without me ever actually 'knowing'..  
  
..and if you don't stay the happy Goddess one day, because of me, then I hope we find a way to work whatever it is out that I caused. Because...... it won't be 'you' that makes me unhappy........  
  
..if I forget 'that', Washu can have my body while I'm living, and do ANYTHING she wants with it, this I swear my Oath to you Tsui........"  
  
Tsunami, already expecting something like this, didn't expect some akin to a blood Oath for their relationship added on. The tears are not sad ones anymore. "~ ...................then.......... 'we' are special...........  
  
...forever if I can manage it for us............. ~"   
  
Al tries to correct..... "But....... I can't 'guarantee' such a promise Tsui. Someday, something may......." Al then has a silken finger upon his lips to silence him.  
  
"~ Silly........ after 'all' I went though to get here, you think you can just 'leave' simple as that?  
  
..if I found you once, I can do so again.................. ~" Al slightly gulps at this..  
  
"~ ..and again across time the Expanse if I need to........ Judgment Gate or Nor........... ~"  
  
"Judgment what?" Al piques of diverted curiosity, but Tsunami uses a different tact, as she retrieves the case, and unveils the package she brought. Aleaic sees and.. "......w.. .......wow.......... is that a bracelet?"  
  
"~ Wrist band actually......... ~" Tsunami corrects, inferring to the male 'ego' bit, though Al couldn't care less if it was a neck collar for a ball and chain.........  
  
..or, well... may just a bracelet..... =^^=;;;;;;;  
  
"~ Washu made this......... NO no! Get back here..! It's perfectly safe to wear, this I made sure of, and swear to such in Heaven's Name...... ~" Tsui professes quickly, as Al has to be 'pulled' back near, with his usual 'instincts' about Washu's gadgetry prevalent.   
  
Tsunami then removes the band of semi-glowing gold and white, etched with incredibly small runes and ancient script, such as the same as the accouterments, gear, and what not the Dimensionals use/wear/something. Tsunami then lets Al look it over as....... "...if you say....  
  
...and this is my 'cure'?"  
  
Tsunami simply smiles ever moreso.. "~ It's also a set of other 'tools' in case you need to help me, or... ~"  
  
Al looks unnerved again..... "It's not like that device Washu made me use to 'revive' you, is it?" Al looks 'up' at Tsunami, whom giggles her normal usual. "~ ...I won't discern what you can do with it, other than it is meant as a Static Field for your Astral Body, one that will allow you to no longer require those injections.. ~"  
  
Aleaic suddenly looks 'really' happy... "Really!?" Tsunami giggles quite hard... "~ Yes... and I added some features that you will find 'useful' in time beloved.......  
  
..and your Sister already wear a version of this on her right ear as a 'special' earring set. When you wear this, you will understand the rest in words I cannot use properly....... ~"  
  
Al looks between Tsui, the device, then twice more............... "........okay.......  
  
...but only if you tell me what the 'debt' is, so I can help you repay it. I hate debts unpaid for anyone close to me..." Tsunami didn't expect this. "~ Aleaic........ I really don't think...... ~" Al just looks calmly........... "..............Tsui.............." ..with a 'level' tone. How a goddess could be so overcome, to the point of a mortal 'prodding' one to agreement is nearly unfathomable in the normal sense....  
  
..but, that's three magical years for ya...... "~ ...........*sigh..* ...alright........ but.....  
  
..if it comes down to it...... 'please' let me assist, or you may...... well........ trust me, you don't want to be 'accosted' by 'those two'.......... ~"  
  
Al suddenly senses he shouldn't have been so forward. But one can't worry from the unknown, since it still resides out there in ALL cases...... "Umm... y.. yeah..  
  
.....well...... shall we try this puppy on?"  
  
Tsunami then is about to warn of a side-effect of the emplacement, since she did 'create' it with Washu. But Al acts too quickly, mostly from 'get-it-over-with' sentiments, and after a quick glance, sees the band 'widen' itself, and then allows Al to slip it on.........  
  
..which after it 'claps' over Aleaic's right wrist, past his chronometer, it FLARES with an INTENSE gold light!! Al suddenly... "WAA!!" ..plops back onto his back, the 'blanket' saving from an otherwise CHARRED backside! Al though doesn't realize his danger...  
  
"*Woozy.... then........... like a migraine instantly 'gone'* W... w.. wow......! I CAN feel myself getting better...! I don't feel 'worried' all of a sudden! And................ ACK!!"  
  
..as Tsui all of a suddenly FLINGS herself onto Al!!!! "..TSUI!? What..................... (uh oh......) .."  
  
"~ T.. that...... 's.. side-effect'......? ~" Tsui says with a tone of one that is....... struggling with her passions, toned in a innocent way........... which makes this all 'MORE' dangerous........ "..Y.. yeah?" Al sees Tsui with that 'deep' look of longing, one that a wasteful struggle within the Alpha deity that is quickly overcoming her, such is her shallow breathing, the pulse upon Al's chest from her wrists (yeah, 'that' pulsating.. =^^=;;; ..,) and the... the..  
  
"~ Well............. HECK IT ALL!! ~"  
  
Tsui uses one of Al's phrases, as she 'shows' her meanings..........  
  
...for a 'long' while...........  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Journal Entry - 21st April 3420  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 1272F*  
  
I... am 'sore'.................. and I will be sore for a while...  
  
..that 'side-effect' made Tsui the 'wildest' I ever seen her yet! Wow..! I didn't know goddesses were THAT adept!!  
  
Um.. well.. I better digress. This wristband thingy I got? Wow, advertised and then some! And after Washu chided me about my Lunar 'antics', she explained that the Band, as I will call it simply, now allows me to have a full immunity field for myself, and as Ket has one now, we no longer feel 'overwhelmed' by our guests now..  
  
..and for the first time in a 'long' admitted while, I can now just return my thoughts back naturally as I like to view my family.. well, family...... (..if a 'family' consisting of immortals can be counted such.. =oo=?? ..)  
  
Ones that are incredibly 'well' preserved, but doesn't seem to be a worrisome problem. My friends from the old Dorm have also taken to family, though they get their 'doses' of antidotes from the food they seemingly eat around 'here' about every night.. I though Fat Dal hated 'healthy' food?  
  
Oh well, at least Tasha is more 'mature' about it all these days. Yeah, she too can't seem to stay away, noting our past relationship, despite. What more, if I didn't know better, I think there are hints that Tasha wants to come to work at the same place I do at the Tekomi Supernet Data-node Center, with Tsui and Nobuyuki too, that is......... strange, Tsui working side by side with me, with Tasha possibly under me......  
  
..where was all THAT three years ago? If Tasha starts calling me Sensei though, I'm going on an immediate vacation! (..paid......... =^^= ..)  
  
Oh..... and............. oh yeah, better get this off my chest........ Caladeni and Alusair are coming over for an 'inspection' with Mother in a couple of days, and what with the weirdness already apparently, I have NO idea how I will keep the 'secret' from them. Tenchi said he may have a few ideas to help, and I hope they are for real..  
  
Assuming Sis hasn't already blabbered to them anyway, hence half of Human Space knows by now......  
  
..course, then that means the news hounds would be all OVER this place by now, which means she must not have. (..did that all make sense? Huh...) In anycase, it'll be good to see Mommy dearest again, though not so with the 'stories' she'll eventually tell my live-in's...  
  
..but she said they, my Sisters and Mother, were supposed to bring a surprise. WHAT I couldn't begin to guess, what with techy stuff MORE than replete here. Nobuyuki 'helps' with video equipment, though I bet that's just to impress 'Mother' Achika..  
  
..gee, what WOULD the bloke do if he knew Achika was his better by several Ages in... well, age......... still well preserved..... =^^=  
  
Tsunami thankfully is giving me a 'break' right now, so my back will mend in a bit with that injection Washu gave..... though, am I supposed to be able to hear town from here in my room? What the......?  
  
Oh, and good news! Kiyone came back with word that Tenchi should be back with his 'harem', what.... well, maybe 'good' isn't the word to use... again, as he delivered that Inspection Report to the Council. His return should though bring two new guests, as Goddesses Funaho and Misaki promised to visit the residence before the wedding.................  
  
..heh, wedding......... so easy to say nowadays.........  
  
I wonder if my Luck is ever going to leave me, (and not Mihoshi either...,) once Tsui says 'I do'...... or........ hmm.. never did settle on a religious inflection to use as the nuptials style to use..... though the Nibuan style 'wouldn't' quite suffice....  
  
..not until the 'wedding night' anyway.......... and I have that Vitamin-E supplier already squared away, thank you....... =^^=  
  
I bet Ryoko though can't wait, since she promised the 'Mother of all binge parties'. And that means the 'amounts' that may arrive may blow our 'cover' in ITSELF!!! Ayeka may try to control all that....  
  
..or may 'help' in worsening....... =--=  
  
Kiyone also mentioned (..for the millionth and twenty-second time..) ..how good it is to be 'away' from Mihoshi. She also talks about how Mayuka is improving daily from her infusions to stabilize her. Hard to believe Mayuka once wanted my head on a demonic platter, and now just wants to be part of the family...  
  
..and Sasami just keeps with the 'cute' stage with the Class-Two's, though I am starting to have to watch my back. Apparently Achika took me aside one afternoon, and informed that Sasami was approaching something called the 'third stage', which apparently is the goddess version of puberty, accelerated.  
  
..something like an overnight... well..... 'growth'........ and all that..... (..I hope that sounded right...... = ..)  
  
..which means the link between Tsui and Sasami may cause me 'real' problems soon, which I already told Tenchi about, and there too he agreed to 'help' out there, though 'how' I can't discern. And THAT all is another problem that may 'blow' our cover for sure! I 'really' don't know what to do there..... and I'm sounding like I have all the answers......  
  
......... right, and I'm the Sovereign-President....... oh yeah, good one Al you dope..... =--=  
  
*Sigh....* So, one wedding, one big 'growing' family, and hopefully one GOOD Inspection Report will allow one bang up party! Maybe I AM really lucky (..again withstanding Mihoshi, which I'm trying..) ...... I mean, a goddess 'actually' engineered her arrival because of my inept use of the CPU that original evening. (Hmm.. wonder what the charge tally on that call ever was anyway?  
  
..course I doubt 'Infinite Distance' equates to 'Long Distance' call zones...  
  
..if it does, I need more money QUICK!! =Oo=;;; ..)  
  
Well, life seems to have stabilized. Job, Home, Family, Love......... just need a kid with 105,000 credits in bridgework, and I'm set.. =^^= ..or at least............... huh? ....eh?  
  
*Silence for 8.4 seconds.........*  
  
...what are they doing now?  
  
WHOA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*End datarecording.. 1249.12..*  
  
--------------------------  
  
*Outside........*  
  
Al, having been surprised from his journal by the FLASH of incredible white light, stumbles downstairs past an empty residence living room below, when.....  
  
..he stops just at the front hatch......... ".............eh? *outside: melodious sounds...*  
  
....................singing?"  
  
Al slips his shoes on, and stumbles outside, looking around wildly!! Then he notes the sound of 'gorgeous' singing coming from the far left, near the courtyard opening to the other two residences and the fountain gardens. As he round the corner......................  
  
.........words leave him.............. and sense along with, as hearing takes over...............   
  
*'Gorgeous', 'very' gorgeous choral sonnets...*  
  
".............................( ......wow......) ........" ..is all Al can eventually manage.....  
  
"~ Oh! Sensei! ~"  
  
Achika is the owner of the voice that 'discovers' Al's presence, as... "...wh.. wha.. what are........ so......... many of them?"  
  
The mortal's over engaged sight has within: Achika, Tsunami, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, Kiyone, and Mayuka nearby, as from a spot upon a large rock the Shrine has as a deliberate sitting spot, Tenchi and Yosho seemingly watch relatively simply..  
  
..and out of the female goddesses, excluding Mayuka, is an Angel emerged from each and every 'back'! Al recognizes Angelic Creation from 'well' usage of the Angel when Tsui and he...... um..  
  
..but from the others........ and strange as it sounds, this is the 'first' time he's seen actual Angels from the other Goddesses. This excluding Mayuka again, whom only displays her now gleaming white Wings, rather than the original dull gray, that attested to her original title. At least Mayuka's Wings sparkle and shimmer with etherealness as the Angels in whole do..  
  
Aleaic though still can't believe....... (..though by NOW he should be.........) ..his corneas... "..wow............." ..Al only says, echoing sentiments everytime Tsui displayed Angelic Creation.  
  
..this though, stopped the reason the Angels were summoned, as Al walks near Tsui... "Why are all you.......?"  
  
Kiyone is the 'deliverer' "~ Sorry, but we decided to show Mayuka here how she may be able to gain an Angel of her own, and how to use one.. ~"  
  
Al looks at Mayuka.. "...you can? Wow...."  
  
Mayuka chuckles at her one time mortal 'foe', as Trakalin and Kagato once forced her to be.. "~ Not yet, it's not really a true certainty..  
  
..it's only since I have Celestial cells from Father Tenchi, and Mother's Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi, that I 'may' have enough to Invoke an Angel, when I'm strong enough....... ~"  
  
"Still....." Al remarks....... ".......incredible if you 'do'....." ..to which Mayuka giggles, and Al suddenly gets 'glommed' from behind, when Angelic Creation wraps around him, which is technically the same as Tsunami doing it, since it feels 'so' warm and the same like....... "...hey hey...! ..public around milove.......!" Al wriggles a bit from the sudden display of affection, which the others giggle at..  
  
"~ We 'were' demonstrating the way our Angels can harmonize their voices with ours, before you showed up.. ~" Ayeka then remarks, which Al then gets 'jibes' from the other goddesses... good 'humor' and all..  
  
..yeah right..... =--=;;;;  
  
"Okay okay, so I'm a party pooper.....  
  
..but........ who....... 'EEEEEEYYYYY'!!!! THAT'S an ANGEL!?" AL suddenly STABS a finger!!  
  
Al's comment is direct towards Washu's........well............ 'Angel'.... "~ YES it's an Angel...!!  
  
..and just because it is one, doesn't mean the stereotypical formats 'have' to apply kid...... ~" Washu quips back, stressing the 'age' difference between the mortal and his 'guests'. Al though just sighs with hands raised..... "Okay okay.....  
  
..but........... I've never seen red crystals for 'feathers' before............" ..Al notes, as Washu's Angel, is basically a red skinned humanoid, wreathed in angelic garb of glowing gold, and the 'Wings'........ are made of organic crystal feathers that run a meld from ruby at the leading edges, to a gold/yellow in the middle, to a royal purple at the trailing feathered edges...  
  
..the 'cloud' it swirls from is a orbiting mass of ruby dust, with a golden halo misting with it.  
  
..and the eyes are a topaz/emerald meld.  
  
"...man...... eye catcher......"  
  
"~ Indeed..... ~" Several of the other goddesses quip, to Washu's dismay... "~ Okay, so the Egg I hatched it from did this to it, so what?! ~"  
  
"Egg?" Al comments......  
  
"~ Yes beloved.... ~" Tsunami comments, leaning on Al's right, as Angelic Creation drapes her neck over Al's left shoulder, the Wings still quite enveloping, making Al feel 'funky'.. "~ ..you see, when we are created, the Angel is already infused within..  
  
..but for us to be able to invoke our Angel's initially, an Egg is used to act as a catalyst between Host and Supplicant. ~" Al's easily engrossed by now....... "~ ..and that Egg also formats the shape, will, and style of the Angel our partnership is based on, determined by our character and traits. ~" ..this said as Angelic Creation 'uses' a wing to caress Al's cheek, which Al is trying HARD to ignore......  
  
Aleaic then nods.. "Wow.. then the Angels are a 'reflection' of your souls..." Al comments, which garners approving nods. Al then looks at the 'array' of Angels presented..  
  
..and 'notes'.. "..must mean souls from a Neo-Picasso Sect of Existence. And I thought I was whacked out. =^^= .."  
  
..this gets a TON of Angel feathers SMACKED at him, poor analogy and 'all'... "..gee........" ..Al responds, as he blows away some feathers from his face.  
  
Al though, then notes the 'fact' that Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi are here....... "Wait a tic..... I though......"  
  
"{~ We arrived a half hour ago.......... ~}"  
  
Al listens to Ryoko, still confused..... "..but Tenchi said......."  
  
"~ Time works differently Sensei..... ~" Ayeka dryly comments, semi-exasperated with Al's lack of relativity comprehension, like it's really HIS fault anyway........ "~ ...than it does here......   
  
..we had returned by the time Little Washu 'repaired' you again....... ~" Ayeka chirps with a sly smile, which Al has to then hide his face within Angelic Creation's feathers with a deep blush.. "..so..... I guess I...."  
  
"~ Now now Sensei...... ~" Tenchi calls from afar.... "~ ..we come with good news! ~" ..said, and seconded by Yosho next to him. Al looks, having to move a few feathers to do so.. "What? That report you talked about?"  
  
"~ More than that...... ~" Yosho mentions suddenly, which Al looks cock-eyed at.. "Meaning?"  
  
"~ Misaki and Funaho will be with 'company', whom will be here the coming sunrise here...... ~"  
  
Al's honestly not one for the subtlety. "Elaborate... My head's still not one-hundred percent."  
  
"{~ Never was... ~}" Ryoko dryly comments as her joke, which Al side-glances blandly too.. "..says you Lady..."  
  
"~ Tsk tsk! ~" Mihoshi says from afar, interrupting Ryoko's 'reply', which wasn't what Aleaic expected from the blond Portfolio of Luck. "~ One must act on restraint in face of surprise...... ~" Achika says next, and Al about is flustered again.. "Wait?! Wait for what?!"  
  
"~ Al! Don't be snippety! ~" Sasami retorts, the Class-Two's, Ryo-ohki on Sasami's head, and Ken-ohki on the Angel's, both 'meow' in kind with Sasami, which forces Al back off..! "Okay, okay! Just better not be another 'something' that's 'world altering' or such........   
  
*...sighs....* ...so...... do I need ESP to guess the names of these Angels?" Al says, panning an arm past the feathers towards the other Angels, and then flustering with the Wing that floats into his vision.. "Tsui........"  
  
"~ I can give you 'that' with an injection........ ~"  
  
"NO THANK YOU!!!!!!" Al suddenly 'retorts' back at Washu!!! "Mental property of moi alone, thank you verymuch!"  
  
"~ Not for long....... ~" Tsui quips, 'leaning' more, as she has her Angel stroke both his cheeks, which forces a ticklish giggle from Al...... and yep, more giggling........  
  
So..... 'finally', in turn...  
  
Washu: Infinite Facet, already mentioned in detail.....  
  
Achika: Universe of Destiny, with her mane silver, with a mist to it (..all of the manes are LONG and glowing btw..,) skin of blue, inlaid with rose tattoos of silver, wings of white with silver-blue unto sapphire blue meld at the tips, and a cloud of stars upon a midnight black mist. And eyes of black inlaid under more stars rounds the Angel out..  
  
Sasami: Carnation's Kiss, the mane white and light green at the ends, with several pony-tails to it extending every which way, skin of light copper and, wings of white and pink tipped, and her cloud of cherry blossoms upon a green mist, and eyes of glowing white. The Cabbits on both heads respectively just rounds out the 'cuteness' factor.  
  
Kiyone: Law of Hope, as her mane is black with yellow ends, with multiple braids with hers, skin of teal and white tattoos of runes, the wings of silver gleaming through and through, and the cloud a sea of frothing red and yellow sparkles, this Angel's corneas of a soft orange.  
  
Ryoko: Sister of Enrapture, the 'most' interesting, reflecting her dual nature, as the mane is strangely gentle, with swirls of silver and gold, the skin is of red and black, set in a style like her combat suit she uses in battle, the 'Wings' are a mesh of Angelic white, tipped in Demonic black 'tendrils', where the tendrils are coarse and leathery, as diametric, verses the angelic white and soft just above them. And 'her' cloud consists of a series of gleaming mini-blades, set in a 'sea' of swirling water, which shifts in tempo from gentle to vicious with each second, but 'these' eyes are of the most demonic red, flame riddled within, yet, a sense of 'holy' comes from this 'fire' as well....  
  
Such a dichotomy..  
  
Ayeka: Royal Silkens, hers is more subdued, as her mane is a Royal lavender-Royal blue mix, with one pony-tail on top, edged with royal pink, the skin is a dark brown, a deep tan apparently, with glowing purple rune along it's arms and shoulders, and the Wings are white unto a yellow tip at the feathers, and the cloud is a coalesce of silk waves of energy, with purple glowing sparkles within, the pupils here crown in a gold.  
  
Mihoshi: Cherished Soul, and hers, a mane of brunette, with silver streaks in the long mane, skin of ivory and silver, wings as white as they can come, fluffy as Tsui's/Angelic Creation's are, and the cloud of swirling silk sashes, melded with ethereal lace, blue upon blue eyes mesh the eyes here for this Angel ally.  
  
Al also notes, that the Angels are as plain in accouterments, as the Goddesses are 'replete' in them...   
  
"~ That's because Angels are not vain, as we are...... ~" Al looks over, as Achika replies to his noting of detail. Al nods, still awed by the sight before ye.......  
  
"Wow, you guys just keep the suprises coming.............." Al then looks back at Tenchi and Yosho.. "..and you guys can't do this, right?" Aleaic says, thumbing towards the Angels, done with two attempts to get through the feathers that still 'mummify' him..  
  
"~ Nay.......... ~" Tenchi says, and then stands.......... Al catches on too late, but the Goddesses 'don't', as they and Yosho brace themselves.....!!  
  
..as Tenchi 'EXPLODES' with his Invoked Power of the Angelhawk Wings!! Suddenly, three shimmering, gigantic angelic feathers of blazing white stand forth, astride of it's master, as Tenchi envelopes the Wings about him, and becomes the Angelhawk Avatar once more, this time MUCH more confident in his abilities!  
  
...and with the Goddesses cringing in slight recoil and impressed AWE of their compatriot. "{~ WOW!! Tenchi you RULE!!! ~}" Ryoko responds more with the sudden OVERDRIVE in moods!! Yosho next to Tenchi already has a single Wing of his own to counteract the immense power aura.  
  
Tenchi speaks with a heavy, hollow voice of IMMENSE power, and it's no 'wonder' he's the Hand of Father... "((~ As you can see Sensei, the Power of an Avatar is used in this fashion, verses the Goddesses Angels, though the 'type' of Wings used, and their severity depends on the Invoked user..  
  
...and.................. eh? ~))"   
  
Tenchi has to suddenly stop, as the one meant to witness this aura, has been reduced to a babbling idiot!!   
  
Al 'wasn't' prepared for this.................. "DUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA.........!!!!!!!!!!!" ..as he slips down from the grasp of an astonished Angelic Creation. His 'plop' says enough too...........  
  
"~ Brother.... I think you mentalized him........ ~" Tsunami dryly quips, said behind the wall of Awe she is forced to profess to........   
  
Tenchi sees and... "((~ OOPS! Better stop then........ ~))" Tenchi then drops the shimmering 'Armor' of Angel Feathers, the twin sashes of streamers across the upper chest, and gleaming under gauntlets and greaves of pure solid holy energy, all etched in the most of archaic runes and script for this format, glowing blue as said. He returns to 'normal', signaled with a 'flood' of angel feathers and ethereal white sparkles, and 'much' to Ryoko's bemoaning.. "{~ Man, does Al have to ruin 'everything'? ~}"  
  
"~ Actually, I'm not used to that either, quite bluntly....... ~" Ayeka admits... "~ You on the other hand are still animalistic in passion Ryoko...... ~"  
  
Ryoko dryly remarks back.. "~ Considering from someone so reserved for even Heaven's health, I think I'll ignore that...... ~" ..her 'Angel' flicks a raspberry at Ayeka/Royal Silkens.  
  
"~ And if I don't? ~" Ayeka steels back, her Angel doing likewise.....  
  
..and if two eyes arcing electricity at each other wasn't bad enough, now FOUR do so!  
  
"~ HEY!! Break it up you two!! ~" Kiyone suddenly has to referee this near apocalyptic stare down. Her Angel claps her hands for Kiyone..  
  
"~ They never tire of this huh? ~" Washu quips, her Angel shaking it's head.  
  
"{~ Mom! Butt out! I can take her without destroying the planet........ ~}" Ryoko looks at Washu, though 'her' Angel keeps staring down Ayeka's counterpart!  
  
Tsunami and Angelic Creation help hold up a semi-brain dead mortal, whom.... "I... I think I... will 'not' have ice cream and comics tonight mommy........ I... I'm too sweepy........" ..Al remarks in his private, childish, confused 'dimension'...  
  
"~ Tenchi, 'help me' with beloved to the rock... ~" Tsunami 'orders' the culprit behind this, whom complies readily..  
  
Al's mind finally returns to him 'relatively' quickly, as the heat between Ayeka/Royal Silkens and Ryoko/Sister of Enrapture is about to flare!! "Eh?! AHH!! NOT THE Garden again!! It JUST got repaired you know!!!" Al shouts in fear of another home improvement bill! (..the local Tekomi Hardware store btw way has a running pot for when the next 'run' to the residence is...  
  
..and Sizuko wins the pot today!! =^^= ..)  
  
*BLAMO!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*CRACKLE!!!!!!!*  
  
*THUMP/WHUMP/THUD/CRUNK!!*  
  
...........................that was.. "...quick....." Al says from behind the Angel Wings, as Tsunami (again..) protects Al from the twin Armageddon strike, as the Two on Two starts and ENDS quickly, as the Angels of Ryoko and Ayeka use 'too' much power in assisting...  
  
..and end up overusing the power allotment the Goddesses use for a daily tab. They are knocked out COLD... one shot.......  
  
..which has blasted the others back, and...  
  
..yep...... the Garden's a mess.......................... "...Yosho..........." Al side-glances, and grits through his teeth......  
  
Yosho remarks 'quite' level.. "~ Between them, AND their Angels is where I draw the line Sensei........... ~" Yosho 'all' to wisely mends to, which Aleaic has to admit....... "...well.......... at least the hardware store employees will be fed for the month again..  
  
..with Ultima Crabs and Lobsters from Planet Tirakis.. ((...doesn't come 'cheap'......... =--=...)) .. *sob...* .."  
  
Just then, a mist within shadow emerges from the smolder and smoke... "...not again......."  
  
Al recognizes....... "..Sis?"  
  
Keturia emerges through the swirl, as she steps over with a bag of groceries, noting.. "...who else? That Trakalin guy?"  
  
Aleaic laughs dryly at the comment.. "..my Sis the comedian.. "  
  
"..and the mail lady, again........" ..Ket says, as she hands over a pad with several mail gram chits attached. A thumb print point gives where to signify acceptance of the new mail. "..eh?" Al says..  
  
"..the explosion scared the regular guy off as we came up........." ..Ket comments, that being the... um... 1... 5... 45...  
  
..eighty-seventh carrier so 'done' on this route in three years.......  
  
"Great......" Al 'comments' again, and makes the print verification... "..and 'another' run into town to drop this off........"  
  
As Achika directs where to 'dump' Ayeka and Ryoko, whom have been 'relieved' of their Angels back within, Al takes the chits of elongated crystal strips, and slides them each into the pad. The Pseudo-crystal material is 'absorbed' into the pad, which then downloads the 'mail' from the SMH/TP-IPMS (Standard Mail Hyper-Transfer Protocol - International Priority Marked Service) servers in the Terran-International Postal Center in Moscow, relayed through the Superdata Network, and whola..  
  
..mail from..... "DAD!?" Al spits, when he sees the signature entry. Ket is surprised as well.. "Our 'Father' sent that?"  
  
"Y... yeah......" And as Al starts to read, knowing that Terrai, Al's and Ket's Father, 'never' sends regular mail, unless it's REALLY important, since that stuff usually comes through their Mother Jeain instead. And as Al reads, with Ket, Tenchi, Yosho, Tsui/Angelic Creation, and Sasami/Carnation's Kiss reading over the shoulder..................  
  
...it's....... "....oh no.............." Al drags scarred through his teeth...   
  
The others look confused at Al, though Ket does 'not'... "Father's coming......... here.........  
  
...with Mom and Sisters...............  
  
...tomorrow..........." Al says with like the voice of pure dread has overtaken him..  
  
..the Dimensionals still don't understand, though again Ket does....  
  
"...but the wedding's a month away........ why is Dad coming here?! He hasn't been here since that Race you and Tsui did way back...." Keturia mentions, as she trades a look with Yosho the latter among the misunderstanding........  
  
Al though 'knows' what this is suddenly about, as he also then suddenly stands, drops the pad upon the charred grass, and simply walks........ emotionless......... back inside the residence..  
  
..the Dimensional's confusion finally get the better of them.. "~ AL!/Sensei!!/Beloved?! ~"  
  
They all then turn to Ket after Al leaves sight, and... "~ Ket? ~" Sasami asks simply, the female mortal whom has a look of neutral on her face, very plastered..   
  
"*THICK sigh...* Well....... the fun had to end sooner or later........"  
  
----------  
  
*Slightly above.....*  
  
"{~ .......................huh..... what got him riled? ~}"  
  
"{{~ What? ~}}"   
  
"{~ HEY!! QUIT IT NAGI!! GIVE THEM BACK!! ~}"  
  
"{{~ Oh, quit the whining! You'll get them back Minagi..... ~}}"  
  
"{~ That's what you said about the Blood Cake, and guess where THAT went! ~}"  
  
"{{~ Hey! Want me to report your snotty behavior to the Boss? ~}}" .....no response...  
  
"{{~ Very good......... now just be an evil Demon Gamma Class, and SHUT UP!!  
  
..the Mortal is upset, and I want to know why............. ~}}"  
  
The two Demon Agents, one: Minagi, a former high class Demon Agent, demoted after a series of failures after the Trakalin Incident, and then assigned to Agent Alpha Class Nagi as 'back-up', after Nagi botched an assassination attempt, and ended up being the 'eyes' of a still interested Demon Administrator, on the comings and goings of the Mortal still attached to the Alpha Jurai Core Goddess...  
  
..and while the Resurrection of Reality was a thankful event for Hell as much as Heaven, there was still the matter of the Soul Gathering War the two sides still were embarked in..  
  
..and the Mortal known as Aleaic was 'still' under this Rule. Salvation or nor.......  
  
..and for the past three months, the Demons have been on a 'infernal' stakeout, trying to discern a pattern or weakness to devise to breach the Contract still existing between Mortal and Goddess. And possibly drag the Mortal to the Hells, which would be a 'Big One' in the Accounting Department of the Darkness........  
  
..and also an unlikely event, considering the unfathomable number of deities that this one Mortal had managed to gather about himself, without even trying in fact......  
  
Nagi considered it all gregarious that their Father of the Core didn't already yank them all back, considering how... IDIOTIC, the Mortal really was...... impudent, brash, smarmy... not exactly one that should have the 'respect' of all these immortals about him..  
  
But they remained, even after number of returns to Heaven and back to the Mortal Plane. It just didn't make sense to Nagi... not one bit..  
  
..the Guy after all seemed............. hopeless............. "{{~ Just because of one lonely need to grind the loins, and they all think it's cute.....  
  
..that bastard should be burned upon the pyre........ ~}}"  
  
"{~ Oh? ~}" Minagi quips, playing with another in a series of pine leaves that have dropped nearby... by burning them.......... "{~ ..the 'bastard' took my best shot, and lived...  
  
..the 'bastard' had The Father within, Traitor, AND the Boss at the same time.....  
  
..the 'bastard', should NOT be underestimated, as the Boss commands........ ~}"  
  
"{{~ Oh shut that dark pie hole, I'm still........... oh? ~}}"  
  
The Demon powered Hex Glasses the Agent Alpha uses, easily sees past the flimsy walls of the residence, and into the designated gathering room these idiots use......  
  
..and she sees the Mortal flinging his arms wildly!! The others around him are only watching, though the one designated the 'Sister' of the bastard tries to apparently calm the Mortal down...... "{{~ ..and the 'bastard' is giving off 'really' dark vibes right now......  
  
..darker than I ever seen him use, even more than what that Washu bitch does to him...... ~}}"  
  
Minagi chides.. "{~ Hey..... the Boss said to watch the lingo in this story... ~}"  
  
Nagi 'slits' her Infernal eyes, smelling, and.."{{~ And........ ~}}" ..as Nagi suddenly turns, and FLINGS a loose pine cone at Minagi's head...!! "{{~ I said NOT to keep burning stuff! You'll blow our cover away!!!!!! ~}}" Nagi 'retorts back viciously. Minagi then rubs her head, as Nagi turns her attention back................  
  
((..didn't know Nagi was 'number one'... =^^= ..))  
  
..the Glasses seeing the 'vibes' the Mortal gives off, as a judge of the Mortal's base mood..........  
  
...and it's 'much' darker................ for a bit, and then it levels and backs off some as the Alpha Goddesses, the two , one daughter of a mother, calm Al down suddenly..........  
  
..then it spikes a again, with the result of 'whatever' was said by the mortal, suddenly making the Alpha goddess back up, and........ phase off suddenly! Then the 'base mood' goes from dark... to deep blue..... obvious sign of sadness.. "{{~ The whelp is spineless.......... ~}}"  
  
..then in the span of the next few minutes, the Mortal apparently gets a 'dressing down' from most of the others, before he apparently flusters to his room in some apparent and continued disgust....... leaving a set of confused and... angry? ...immortals...............  
  
..but the Alpha Agent though, sees enough...... "{{~ If we find out why he became so reviled, we can 'finally' make a brimstone attempt on the idiot........... ~}}" Nagi then turns to a sulking Minagi... "{{~ Hey! Useless..!  
  
..see if you can get that 'mail pad' the idiot dropped, and find out what was in it! ~}}"  
  
Minagi looks over blandly at the Alpha... "{~ Can you ask NICELY that I can?  
  
..and gimme those Glasses back while you're at it... ~}" Minagi then nabs the Hex Glasses and phases away into a Shadow Hex Portal..  
  
..leaving a suddenly snarling Alpha Demon wishing she could Smite like a Jurai Core Avatar.... ((..someone else is 'number one' too... =Oo=;;; ..))  
  
---------  
  
Journal Entry - 21st April 3420  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 1272F*  
  
...............WHY!? WHYWHYWHYWHY!!!!!  
  
...damn it all..................  
  
......................................................why...................  
  
...my Father's going to finally do it.... he's REALLY going to do IT!! ....he's going to force the issue......  
  
...and then what do I do? I......... I don't know......... I just don't know.....  
  
I..... I like living here now............ like who I simply......... am..........  
  
And with the wedding coming up..  
  
*sigh.......... heavy..* Sorry........ I'm not really being clear am I....?  
  
I think this is why I came all the way out here, here at the opposite end of the globe, and still not be too far away, since Dad knows me too blasted well. Eventually I knew he'd pull this, and Father 'knew' I knew. This double guessing/knowing makes my head spin...  
  
But now with all these souls I've grown so accustomed to, the life I built, no.. 'we' built.. here, can I really tell my Father no? Can I stop him from taking me away from everything that I... no... 'we' took so long to build?  
  
I... I know Dad probably means well, but Dad also has the same hard-line trait that I heard of each and EVERY Kerensky of the male gender undergo: The 'Placement' in the Life spin thread. And one such with the most stone, hard ass mentality of intentions of ANYTHING I've seen or heard of in my life!  
  
For over Fifty generations, the Kerensky has been 'Placed' a role that would serve the interests of Humanity, for the good of Humanity....  
  
..err..... i.e. to make the Kerensky name look better with streamers and confetti rather than simply a flashlight alone....... something like that... 'definitely' ego driven a 'bit' there..  
  
I love my Dad, I'd do anything for him........ The problem is that the literal meaning of 'anything' is an expectation, and this little jaunt from home was 'not' meant to be permanent in his eyes. To Mother maybe, but definitely NOT Dad........  
  
........if my life had been as bland as I thought it was to be when I came here, up to now, maybe it wouldn't be so much of a problem..  
  
..but............. what about Tsui? What about Tenchi and Sasami? Of Achika...... the others too? Even those Class Two's all but plastered on Sasami's head? Those Angels they 'ally' with?  
  
..of everything we went through? Do I just throw it all away for the family name?   
  
Or....... am I being selfish and........ maybe........ gods I'm 'really' confused, goddesses too.  
  
Got me what to do now...... maybe........ maybe I 'have' to let them all go, before this all goes too far. I never really faced the question of 'what' do I do if I had to leave here. And........ now....  
  
..I guess I 'may' have to do just that. And then the question is: are the guys here.... attached to me because of Tsui? Or are they attached to 'here' because it's a Shrine. Or even... can they even be with me no matter where I go... or...... err, THAT was a selfish thought...... ==  
  
..maybe they are simply thinking beings that can make their own choices, and ones that may have to end up ending the party we've all had for three years. Oh yeah, Dad was as happy as the rest when we won that Race, but that was then..  
  
..now it's the 'Name', and Dad isn't going to take a no... *sigh..* ...trust me..... Dad will find a way to crack me.....  
  
..and what gets lost in the 'cracking' is where I may feel the worst hurt of all. Dad doesn't know who these guys really are, I think............ nah, been through that wringer already last entry.  
  
I just wish I knew what to do. I... I.... don't want to be alone again...  
  
..I... initially made a mistake in coming to Tekomi, I know that now. I ran away from my home because of this One fear, and lost my connections that made me feel safe as a result. Now, I found 'new' ones I never expected, and wish with my honestly selfish heart I could take them back with me home!  
  
..but............... well......... if I had to lose them, at least............. at least the memories would still be there. Assuming they don't have to wipe my mind if they have to leave that is. It's not like 'that's' all a new run on the tragedy theme.  
  
What 'is', is the 'ones' involved.  
  
...losing them, may kill me.........................  
  
...well.... *THICK ragged sigh..* ...... better go back and apologize to Achika and Tsui....... gods, I'm a stupid child........ very stupid....  
  
..very.......  
  
*End datarecording.. 1923.38..*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
*Downstairs... Living room.....*  
  
Al meekly, and 'slowly' returns downstairs, after noting a distinct amount of silence from the other side of the then still closed room hatch. When he comes down, he meets no eyes..   
  
Inside, he partially fears he 'actually' did just drive them all away, though Sister wouldn't be so easy to drive off. A quick check of the kitchen give nay findings, and then.. "......a... anybody still here?" Aleaic weakly calls out. Then a second more strengthened attempt...  
  
No responses................  
  
..he thinks, and then Al tries a 'smarter' tactic.. "(Anyone still here? I already hit myself with a bat!!)" ..sorta..  
  
"(~ Wouldn't that hurt? ~)" Tenchi 'calls' back... "(Hah!... um.. sorry..... where are......?)"  
  
(~ The Office silly.... ~)" Sasami 'says' next....... "(~ ..get your mortal butt over here! Ket already told us what's going on... ~)"  
  
Al is surprised by this, but half expected this, as Ket's been the more level minded one than he ever really was. But then, she didn't have the 'family name' bit over her head either. But that was no excuse for his behavior either, nor her fault. It's really still 'his' in the end......  
  
Aleaic does not move, and instead... "(Guys......... I'm sorry............ I wanted to say that before..................)  
  
...=@@=!!!!!!!  
  
.........YEOW!!!!!!" Al suddenly finds himself infront of the Office!! "*..head JERKING/looking EVERYWHERE!!*....WHAWHOWHEREWHYWHAT!?!?!?"  
  
..he'd get neck strain in the morning from that... =^^=;;  
  
"~ Still bad isn't he? ~" Ayeka giggles, as she works over a large lollipop.. (guess 'why'...) ..with a slight slur.. The others remark as such in a similar 'tone', as each and every work over their 'intoxicant'...   
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi work over some.... gods...... Smores.. (same clutch, remember?)  
  
Ryoko, well, sake.. like anything else would do..  
  
Ayeka works with.. of all things.... a lollipop, and root beer..........!! (..apparently a two part intoxicant.. =Xx=;;; ..)  
  
Yosho still looks goofy with vanilla pudding, though Ket looks cute in sharing it, her with a glass of white wine..  
  
Tenchi and his coffee...  
  
Sasami still works over some mint ice cream, which she can HAVE by the way..! (..Al hates mint.. =) The Class-Two's munch on a healthy load of carrots near Sasami.  
  
Achika......... eh? Where's Achika and......... "Where's Achika and Tsui?" Al asks, then wishes he didn't..  
  
"~ Away.. for the moment...... ~" Yosho simply says, licking his spoon. Aleaic doesn't ask further, considering the 'things' he said earlier.......... "..anyone know the highest point nearby I can jump off of?"  
  
"Komii Point, three klicks... and taking the easy way out again?" Ket inebriatedly helps/asks, which Aleaic simply chuckles..   
  
"That, and/or just to yell at myself like an idiot, loudly for all to hear....."  
  
A bull horn suddenly appears in front of Al's face.... "{~ Have a blast......... ~}" Ryoko jokes, though her use of a Hex Portal gets a chide from Ayeka. Ryoko only flicks a bit of sake` at Ayeka in response.  
  
Al though actually attempts to grab the bull horn, just before it's 'ported' away by Ryoko. Al then stumbles forward comically as a result. Ryoko though looks at the 'Sensei' with a dry manner.. "{~ Jeeze... 'must' you be so literal? ~}"  
  
"You should... *hic..* ..have seen Aly when he was a kid. Everytime.." ..a 'drunk' Ket relates to the others, equally 'hashed'... "..he got serious with an idea or had to have something, he'd either work so hard for it, or focus soooo.. um.. woozy..... so.. yeah.. so intensely on it, he'd almost look like a stroke would get him if we interrupted.  
  
..oh, he's too stoic..." Ket finishes with a good swig of wine, which the Deities 'drunkenly' chuckle to, and Al manages an embarrassed snicker of his own.  
  
"Yeah..... even Dad had to get me to stop one time when I was too intent on making a custom Comp-System. I forgot to eat for a full day because of it, and almost had to get a force feeding as a result.  
  
...guess Father is 'all' within me, I guess..." Al chides of himself lightly. "~ More than you realize Sensei.. ~" Tenchi quips, before a swig of dinner coffee.. (..hey, it's night time.. =^^= ..)  
  
Al then is about to say something, but Ket interrupts.. "Dad isn't going to forget what you have here Bro... no matter what he decides he wants to 'do' with you. Though the circus flotilla to Pluto would be my guess..." Ket adds the last to rile Aleaic some..  
  
"Oh yeah, you look like you'd make a good Narsus Sea-Lion tamer Sis......" Al responds with better clarity of mind. Ket only raspberries back.  
  
"..besides, how DO I know I won't lose you guys after tomorrow? I......... I mean.. I.."  
  
"~ Are you so certain? ~" Mihoshi asks, between slurps at a Smore bar. Al looks at the blond Goddess-Detective. "Oh? How would 'you' like to live with an expectation over your life?"  
  
"~ Does being 'created' by Father count? ~" Tenchi remarks back, which Aleaic levels gaze back to.. "I... I don't... I thought......."  
  
"~ You don't.... not from our point of view... ~" Tenchi calmly, albeit hashed, says back to the mortal. "~ ...or did not Sis explain why she 'really' decided to escape from Heaven like she did? ~" Tenchi says, 'more' than aware of what Tsunami committed in the beginning, and her reasons behind it..  
  
Al finds out next, he's not the 'only' one that has expectations, and that he's 'not' the center of the universe after all.  
  
"~ ...Father created us to fulfill certain tasks and functions as He saw fit for us in the Name of Heaven, and the upkeep of the System governing the Mortal Plane. As such, from the moment we were 'created' into our respective clutches, we were then assigned 'shortly' after to Mentors. Tsunami got Gaea, and I got Yosho. Kiyone and Mihoshi got one named Minishal. Washu got one named Apehial, Sasami also got Gaea after a while when she was 'separated', and Mother got Funaho.  
  
Yosho here was so old, he didn't need one..... ~" Tenchi throws in as a RARE joke, drunkenly infused, and one that garners a 'rap' on the head from said Mentor.  
  
"~ I'll remember that 'tomorrow' at practice 'young Avatar'...... ~" Yosho quips, and Tenchi can already hear the 'Try Harder' phrase ringing in his celestial melon. He looks back to the three 'Al's' (..yep, drunk..) ..as he continues..  
  
"~ ...a... anyway.......  
  
..we all then were assigned to different sections of the Core, depending on our predetermined status and power level. As time and evolution passed, we then gained more responsibilities, which in our vein of a 'work day', could run as many as 'months' of your time Sensei, between 'breaks'.. ~"  
  
Al cringes at sound of all this.. "'Months' between breaks?  
  
..what, no weekends in Heaven?" ..this gains chuckles in response... "{~ Sorry, the number of religions that popped up in the Human Sphere took away 'weekends' about a thousand of your years ago Al... ~}" Ryoko laughs despite the sounds of all that, as the draw of sake` she takes seems meant to hammer away that last thought.  
  
Al then... "I think I need a drink myself now......" ..and quickly is offered a cup of the wine Ket is still mulling over. "*sip..* ..yum.. white zinfandel........   
  
..so........... you all are really run through for long periods of time up there?"  
  
"~ These centuries, yes....... ~" Tenchi continues... "~ ..the expansion of humanity has now so taxed the OS System, that we're seriously overworked as it is..  
  
...thanks for Evolving on us by the way Sensei.. ~" Tenchi then quips to Aleaic, mentioning the 'corner' humanity turned after the Hyperbooster Jumpdrive was discovered in 2387 by the scientist by the name of Marcus Le'fey of the French Contingent of the European Unity...  
  
..humanity then DID boom after that, albeit with 'hiccups'... (i.e. many a lost soul in hibernation vessels, and many a campfire tale told about such nowadays..  
  
..now 'that's' freaky........... =^^=;;;; ..)  
  
..oh, and the other deities nod and moan in a agreement at the blandly noting mortal. "Whoa..! Blame the French, not me........!"  
  
Tenchi decides to finish the gist of all this.. "~ Well, as it is, because of all that, the System Admins have decided it's about time for first Major Upgrade of the OS, the first time since humanity ended the Roman Empire Era.. ~" ..this makes Al nearly choke on his wine...! "That LONG ago?! *coughx6* ...jeeze........ *coughx4*"  
  
"No bigge.... " Ket replies 'way' too calmly... Al notes.. "...says you Sis....."  
  
"..SAYS nothing... so they deal in things better than we do..." Ket flails an arms about, and 'ends' up around Yosho's shoulders without noting.. "..and they do *slurred* a darned good job for what they do!  
  
..you should appreciate out of EVERYONE here what a computer takes to upkeep regularly..  
  
..me, I just stick to *hic* Applications and Art....."  
  
"Nice mural you made by the way for that contest back home, by the way.." Aleaic adds, which garners a sweet smile from the drunken Sister.. "Oh.. *slurred* ..how sweet....." ..to which Al only shrugs.. "..I think....... *slit eyed..* .." ..and makes Ket wants to chuck her goblet at her Brother...  
  
Tenchi chuckles as he puts down his 'cup' of brew, and before his mind gets too hashed to finish.. "~ What I mean by all this, is that you may be the first mortal we can relate to, what with Ket's stories about this 'placement' silliness..  
  
..I think you'd do well no matter what you were 'placed' in, just as I found I was a good Hand after the Trakalin Incident.. ~" Tenchi levels with a slowly growing drunk Al. "~ ..just as you found out why Sis chose you to 'Wish' with. I believe 'she' had as much to gain from that Wish, as you did..  
  
..we didn't foresee everything, but we knew enough, all of us here.. that we could 'use' the Wish you made, as an excuse to 'escape' to Earth for awhile... ~"  
  
Al looks 'thoughtful'... "...until I pass away... or....... something takes you away........." Al looks to the others.. "...whether by choice or not I fear....." ..Tenchi only nods, not needing said..  
  
Al's drunkenness resultantly starts to break down the inner walls he's been cloistering, and the feelings 'within'.. "I...... I grew....  
  
...grew so accustomed............ I 'allowed' myself to take you all for granted. I saw a fantasy to actually hold onto, that I thought it would override my Father's wishes. I 'allowed' myself to become so selfish to what I had gained here, that I found it easy to forget my original home..! I became 'really' selfish, and I 'really' liked it.  
  
..I hoped in vain, that nothing would change in the face of this... vain indeed...... *sighs.. hangs head..*  
  
I... I'm afraid though, that the 'Wish' and the 'Placement' are incompatible ideals...   
  
..if I sound like a baby, so be it. But to lose you all now..  
  
..I'd rather cut my own hand off. Right here and now....." Aleaic says with that 'serious' tone and look already mentioned, actually mock doing the actual act he described on his right hand. He's then too focused on his words to note the 'rather' calm reactions the Dimensionals have.. "...when I 'ran' away here, I felt that being 'placed' would cause me to lose my REAL family...  
  
..and.." Al looks at Ket... "...I thought I'd never see you either again........."  
  
Ket rubs her face.. "Oh brother... Brother, that's plain silly!"  
  
"IS it?! Remember what happened to Grandfather Aragoni Kerensky? He became 'placed' as a Administrator, and eventually became Governor of Mars in 2521, remember?  
  
..and you 'know' what happened a month later........" Al snaps back from his testy mood, which makes the immortals halt their silly revelry for their mortal host.  
  
Al's words though make Ket cringe.....  
  
..2521 was when Grandfather Kerensky was elected to the Governor post of Mars, by an overwhelming majority by the Terran populace..  
  
..but 'not' back then, by the colonists of Mars, who had backed a local candidate, as they feared Terran overlording of Mars at that time. And a month later, despite every attempt to appease the colonists by Governor Kerensky, some quite ingenious and helpful, the Martian populace revolted after a incident sparked by Mars separatist terrorists that attacked one of the habitation domes of a still then not fully terraformed planet.....  
  
..and over 15,000 colonists died...  
  
..to which blame was rested 'most' unfairly upon Aragoni, and the first public lynching then occurred in over 'many' a mellennia, taking the then Martian Cabinet with Aragoni, many of whom were Martian themselves, and all this despite 'desperate' pleas from his wife Omani Kerensky, his children, of whom Terrai came from, and also the rest of a panic stricken Kerensky family back on Earth.  
  
..the sight of the mutilated body on the then existent Fiber-Media screen shots, still runs the blood cold in the Kerensky family to this day. This Aleaic tells the others, whom suddenly aren't so 'drunk'...  
  
..but 'then', the culprits were then 'found' by an investigation led by Aleaic's Three generation removed Cousin Galnic Kerensky, whom with the help of a Terran/Fifth Column Martian faction on Mars, brought the terrorists to a 'brutal' confession. When the news hit the 'news fiberlines' first on Mars, rather than Earth, the shock caused a formerly mob like populace to all but overnight become penitent.  
  
The ones that performed the lynching were also brought to 'justice'.. (..the 'airlock' method is still legal btw, and quite painful by 'far'.......) ..before the rest of the colonists were brought to a peace table with several Terran Ambassadors, one of whom was a 'young' Terrai in attendance to be the 'soul' of Aragoni in respects. This also all occurred just before a Terran Battle Fleet was set to invade and quell the near rebellion, which meant one tragedy did 'not' lead to another..  
  
..but the 'one' tragedy was one that did lead to peace, and the eventual Constitution of Martiana Mons six years later, one that had as the first signature upon the electronic document..  
  
...Aragoni Kerensky... one in the name of legacy.  
  
..but also a story Aleaic took so to heart, thanks to 'many' stories from Terrai, it was the 'real' reason he felt so strongly against the 'Placement' bit in the first place. In his mind, it was one such had taken Aragoni from his family as a result, and... it 'wasn't' an isolated incident. The Kerensky Line was 'replete' with such episodes of such tragedy.  
  
Too many for Aleaic to ignore.... "....'far' too may I'm afraid....." Al finishes his rending tale. "..it's because of all that, that Dad became Ambassador to the Terran Republic when he grew up, and did so well over the centuries.  
  
..but Dad also was 'relentless' in the... *ahem.. sounding 'Terrai' like..* ..'vein of need of sacrifices for the good of Humanity's expansion and evolution'.... bit............... it was one such 'talk' just before I graduated High School back home, that I got fed up so much, I immediately applied to Tekomi here, using the excuses I did to 'grow up', when rather I was running as 'hard' as I could from a family I assumed I would lose anyway......  
  
..just like Grandpa did..............." Al stops, despite more words in his throat, as his cold insides make him shiver, driven by the alcohol as it is.  
  
...then something Al didn't expect, another of his 'traits'... "~ ...we're not going anywhere.......... ~"  
  
Aleaic is struck dumb into looking up at Kiyone, whom has the same calm look that the 'rest' of the Dimensionals have. "..I... I don't... under..."  
  
"Then you better start to Bro...." Ket remarks, her gaze the 'same' as the Dimensionals. How they pulled 'THAT' off, is it's own miracle of fate. "..we Kerensky's also have one other vein that counters the 'Placement'..  
  
..the 'Memory'............." Ket says 'very' level. "...no Kerensky has been, or will 'ever' forgotten, no matter what or how in the time of or place in humanity...   
  
....not Aragoni... not Fentha... not Carluna... nor Alsini, or Regulan, or Cheesia, or Thimli, or Kiley.. or any other that the 'Placement' took in or family line.......  
  
..'not' a 'one' Bro.........." Al by now is looking dead at Ket, though the next words are not hers..  
  
"~ Neither do we Sensei, and we are 'also' a family, now and here, because of you and Tsunami.. ~" Tenchi remarks..  
  
"~ We haven't forgotten 'that' either... ~" Ayeka adds......   
  
"If you say......."  
  
"Besides...... you forget the ones that 'MORE' than have done well after they were 'Placed'.." Ket then adds.... "..remember Destinc Kerensky? He became the Admiral of the then Terran Navy of the American Union, that led the invasion of Taiwan of 2025...  
  
..or Charles Kerensky? He was the leading proponent of Humanity's first steps back into space after the Third World War in 2034........  
  
..or Susan Kerensky? She worked on the team that created the anti-aging DNA gene in 2436......  
  
..how bout Joplin Kerensky, and his restoration of the Beethoven Symphonies after nearly being lost a thousand years ago?  
  
..or even just Michelle and Paul Kerensky, that simply were the ones that 'started' the Family line back during the Second World War as a simple nurse and pilot in then Hawaii? We've done pretty snazzy over the centuries if you ask me Bro. I'd not knock the chips off all that history, over just one relative that Dad overdoes the stories about..  
  
..remember, he 'too' was 'Placed', and look what Dad's done for seven hundred years?" Ket leans forward, which is 'tricky' in her 'state'.. "..the Placement isn't a curse, it's who we Kerensky's 'are'. We've just been at this game in the universe and world here, for so long, we are 'expected' to do something in our lives that affects more than just those immediately around us." Ket stops for effect, noting Al's retrospective façade.  
  
Ket then hammers another nail in.. "Besides..... maybe you should look at what 'you' unknowingly gathered, and have done these past few years.." Ket alleviates to the 'guests' listening to all this, as Al trades glances knowingly with them..... "..not something minor here, you know.." Ket says with arms spread.  
  
Al is then about ask a question along those lines, but Ket beats him to the punch..  
  
"..and you know something else? Dad keeps talking about all those Races you and Tsui won, and because of 'that', then maybe you should realize something else."  
  
"What?" Al looks level eyed, long since having sat upon the pavement of the Garden walkway to the Office.  
  
"...for you realize how 'hard' Dad has been pushing that Engine design you guys here in Tekomi came up with? I think there's a new Fleet Starship with the designs in actual use now, and also the way he talks about you and Tsui, he's so proud of you, you know?  
  
..more than I ever expected him to be for any of us. And our Sisters are pretty sharp up the ladder of society as it is."  
  
Aleaic is speechless....... to hear such words from his Sister is pretty ironclad to accept, from one that used to be his harshest critic of childhood... "...thanks................." Al can only say to Ket..  
  
"~ And going back...... ~" Tenchi says......."~ ...to what Mihoshi love said, are you so certain you'd 'lose' us? ~"  
  
Al pans about the Dimensionals, then to Tenchi... "Meaning?"  
  
"~ Meaning..... ~" Al suddenly looks up, and sees a long absent Alpha standing behind everyone else with Achika next to her, both apparently having been around the corner of the Office structure. "~ ...what I said back on Luna....  
  
..that I love you so 'heavenly' much, there's 'no' way I'd lose you to 'anything'...  
  
..and my sentiments are 'shared'...... ~" Tsui says, as Al mulls the meaning that should be obvious by now..  
  
..but Achika is the 'deliverer' again.. "~ ...which means that 'Kerensky' is a name we here wish to adopt, when you and Tsunami marry in a month... ~" ..she says calmly, with nods from the others, which still takes Ket for a 'loop' on hearing it...  
  
..this though SHOCKS Al to his feet, which slips from him in his inebriated state, to a pile unto back!! "WHA!? ACK!! *CRUNCK!!* ...ow........"  
  
"~ Graceful........ ~" Kiyone chuckles..  
  
"...but.." Aleaic 'scrambles' to a sitting position.. "..but.. but.. ..I don't understand......! You... you want to............"  
  
"~ .....take your Surname as our own Sensei....... ~" Sasami finishes........  
  
"Wh... whay.. uh.. whau.. AHHH..!! WHY!?"  
  
The Dimensionals just shake their collective heads.. "~ ..because we 'want' to! There, get it? ~" Ayeka spits out as the spokesperson...!  
  
"...g... got it......... I think.........." Al still tries to comprehend through his drunken haze.. "...but....... you 'guys' can do that?  
  
..take a surname? I...ahh... now I'm 'REALLY' confused about all this!!!!"  
  
"~ Good... ~/{~ Good! ~}/ Great...!" The Dimensionals, Demon/Goddess amidst, and Sister quip at once! Al though, whether from improper sobriety, or just from disbelief, suddenly.......  
  
..laughs his head off!! "I... *LOLOL!!* ..don't BELIEVE this!! *LOLOL!!* .."  
  
..the gathered, after three years from experience, know this as the 'happy-disbelief' laugh, not intended as insulting, but rather a sharing..........  
  
..they smile happily as result, as a TON of relief floods through the mortal agency......  
  
"...I... *laughing!!* ..just don't believe this!!!  
  
....I 'am' living in a dream................"  
  
---------------  
  
*Morning....... April 22nd, 3420  
  
..a calm and... hangover drawn breakfast table...*  
  
Everyone is 'seriously regretting' last night, after the 'party' REALLY began after Al realized the Dimensionals had NO intention of abandoning him, so as long, as Al later was told, as he lived on the Mortal plane..  
  
..Al happily... (through his migraine..) mulls over this, as Tsunami simply leans on Al, her own 'head' throbbing as well (..well, seven pieces of cake...=xx=;;; ..) Everyone else along with them, is waiting on Washu....... "~ HEY!! *..ow..* ..too loud... Washu! Where's that medicine at?! *OW... woozy..* ~" Kiyone moans...  
  
"~ It's...... *feeling 'green'..* ..coming already, just hold on till it's done! ~" Washu 'works', slumped over on the living room coffee table, and trying not to have to use the carpet cleaning droids on the living room carpets again..  
  
~ NO, WE CAN'T!! ~" The other Deities reply back loudly to Washu, which they 'all' instantly regret, as they all end up in various stages of mental agony.........  
  
..Al chuckles, with pain, at his own 'patient' in his arms, apart of the circus that intends to remain with him through all and nothing in between.  
  
..and then leans his melon on Tsui's when his head throbs too much... "*MOANING..* ...Washu......... *wimpy..* ..misery relief please.......... oh gods, my head..."  
  
"Not so loud Bro... *WINCE..* ...h.. ow... how do we keep doing this anyway?"  
  
Al sees 'salvation' approach from the living area, holding a large tray of 'hangover medicine', the 'Nurse' looking as 'bAD' as her brethren. As Washu 'manages' to not spill the 'precious' contents on the plain metal tray. "...because we're stupid humanoids Sis..."  
  
"~ Seconded from us as well Sensei... ~" Tenchi moans...  
  
...as the medicine is spread around, Al makes a open note... "...I bar drinking or anything 'intoxicant' from the hold for the duration............... oh... when I say it's over...  
  
*WINCE* ..oh gods my head........" Al grits/moans again, as he helps Tsui with hers, before ingesting his own.. "~ We can try that... ~" Kiyone quips, as she and the others 'take' their medicine...  
  
..the 'rule' dies that evening by the way.........   
  
After a while, the table becomes more cheery, as Sasami and Achika make good with breakfast, and Tsui with a specific spread for Al, as usual. This is when Al begins to appreciate for 'real' the meanings of last night.........  
  
For all his selfish thoughts, he got what he wanted anyway... since they 'did' decide for him after all... the question though, as Al is hand fed 'again' by Tsui.. "I... *yum..* ..have one question..."  
  
"~ Yes Sensei? ~" Ayeka says, her mouth the empty one at the moment..  
  
"Did you guys 'really' mean what you said last night? You didn't just do all that because I was a sad sack, did you?"  
  
..the giggles around the table meet this question. Sasami cheerfully replies.. "~ If you want to know, you'll have to wait until Misaki and Funaho get here in a little while........ ~"  
  
Al then looks at Ket.. "Ah... does the family know about 'them' coming today?" Al mentions of his Parents and Sisters of the Council Goddesses. An apparent shake of the head 'does not' alleviate the nerves.. "...oh............... ....great..."  
  
"~ Don't worry, we already told Funaho and Misaki about your Parents coming... ~" Washu adds, which makes Tenchi looks at the Red One.. "~ You did? ~"  
  
"~ Sure... can't have our cover blown just yet, at least not until........ um... 'later'........ ~"  
  
"Later 'what'?" Sister and Brother say simult when this is said, which to Washu only flusters this off with her hands.. "~ ...oh, don't worry about it, everything will be fine.. you'll see! ~"  
  
"That's what you said when made that house cleaning droid a month ago....." Al 'dryly' replies with... "..cleaned 'everything' to the ground, that it did........ =--=;;;;;;;; .."  
  
"~ Literally.... ~" Tenchi 'supports' Al response, remembering the 'state' of nothing but bare foundations (clean at 'least'..,) and with the droid trying to 'clean' the hillside RIGHT off the planet next, before cooler (..Blast Hexes/Spells..) means were used to stop it..  
  
..took three rounds of the Repair Spell Program from ALL the Deities to restore the residences... the Office.. the three hills with it nearby, trees included.....  
  
Washu just chuckles as her 'defense'.. "~ ..well, it 'did' do it's job well.. so... ~" ..to which Tenchi gets a migraine. "~ ..that talk about 'simplicity' never sank in huh? ~" Tenchi quips back, which Washu shakes her head silly like.  
  
Al just only sighs to all this...... "I think I'd infer further, but 'nature' is calling..." Al diverts to 'needs', as this signals the end of breakfast. And the start of preparing for arrivals, set for late morning...  
  
As everything seems to progress smoothly, the 'itinerary' is also gone over with a fine tooth comb, as the arrivals were slated to occur as the Goddesses were to arrive 'just' before the Kerensky Family did. Al for once wishes the Quasar Line is 'hijacked' to give more time to prepare, but since this IS the Terran Ambassador himself coming, private as it is with family, the likely hood of a procurement with Father upon the Line was 'nil'........  
  
..which is why Al is having to have Tsui affix his collar and tie just right for him... "~ Okay.. lose the nervous streak, before you make me so... ~" ..as she 'yanks' the neck attached to them..  
  
"Sorry........" Al simply says from an instant/short-lived 'fourth dimension'. Tsui only giggles and pecks Al on the nose when finished. Before Tsui finishes with him, Al then brings up.. "..um... about what I said yesterday...  
  
Tsunami tries to.. "~ ..Already accepted... ~" ..noting the apology coming.  
  
"No.. no, not this time.." Al pushes.. "..I was WAY out of line, and nothing, not even my Father and my feelings about all this, excuses my behavior to you yesterday. Nothing was worth the words I said to you.  
  
..I.. I 'do' love you, and if more anything, I'm the 'inexperienced family member' here.  
  
Think I'm still worth marrying my most 'certainly' better?" Aleaic asks with a tone of not asking for the easy way out. Tsui though can't think of anything else to say but.. "~ ..you still better, 'my' mortal, les I have to reprogram the idea back into your head. ~" Tsunami 'puts', which Al looks with three blinks... "..'reprogram me'? Gee, I hate to ask what would happen if I forgot our anniversary..."  
  
"~ Don't 'ask'...... ~" The Alpha giggles, which makes Al consider having Washu use static memory chips in his head to KEEP from that possibility..  
  
..Tsui can be 'scary' when she decides to try... = This also ends the apology session, as Tsui then leads Al from their shared room. The last sight he notes is the stained glass picture of the dinner that Tsui showed of the 'very' engagement ring Aleaic gave his foundation of worship...  
  
..Al can't help but smile........ who wouldn't?  
  
Soon downstairs, the couple sees the 'family', also decked in fine Terran formals, forgoing the celestial attire for security/secrecy, even Ryoko after an order from Tenchi no less, which shows how far 'he's' come with his harem. Ryoko though gets away with a 'formal' miniskirt, black lace lined with black sheer hose, and blouse with a leather jacket: sexy yet tasteful.. =^^=  
  
..the others wear dresses and suits of the fashion era, and conservatively too, verses the Demon/Goddess, as Al and Ket look resplendid in their formal garb, meant for 'exactly' times like this. And since it's been a couple of years since they saw Father, the BETTER to be fully dressed up.. "You look great Sis.."  
  
"Thanks... now if my nerves were the same.."  
  
"You and me both babe..." Al says, and then sees everyone gathered in the living area. "..wow.. we look ready to campaign for the Sovereign-Presidency..."  
  
"~ Thanks... ~" Tenchi says. The deities though adjust at their collective collars since they're... stuffy.. "~ ..I think an Anti-Starch Program is needed here... ~"  
  
"~ Yeah... ~" Kiyone comments for Achika.. "~ Though Nobuyuki would 'love' to see you in that dress.. ~" ..she adds to Achika's deep blushing...  
  
"Well....... where ARE those two?"  
  
"~ Don't worry.......... they're coming...... ~" Tsunami answers for Al, whom is again 'adjusted' by the Alpha Goddess.   
  
Al looks at the far chronometer on the wall... "...um... better be quick...   
  
..ah.. oh!"  
  
Suddenly the Lab hatch opens, and two mentioned Council members waltz out. "(~ I hope we are on time... ~)" Funaho serenely starts, as the others gleefully greet the two Goddesses of the Council. As the plethora of greetings commences, Al notes the clothing the two wear is akin to well dressed priestesses of a Shrine..  
  
"..wow.... nice choices...."  
  
"(~ Thank you Agent Aleaic.. we we're not sure, so we chose an 'approximate' dress.. One we hope is taken well by your parents mortal.. ~)" Misaki explains, which Al nods to.. "It'll be splendid.." Misaki then makes a deity's beeline at a 'dry' Ayeka. The Beta takes the gloms from the Alpha 'well enough'....  
  
Tenchi then looks around for some reason.. "~ Wasn't He coming? ~"  
  
Al looks over at the Alpha Avatar suddenly.. "...who?" ..said with slit eyes..  
  
"(~ He, is already here......... ~)" Funaho replies calmly, which makes Aleaic 'far' from... "Who's here!?"  
  
"BRO!!!" Ket suddenly diverts, as Al sees her stabbing a finger at the same chronometer on the living area wall! Al sees and.. "AHH!! Outside QUICK!!"  
  
..and like a heard of Kobe cows, Al leads the procession out the hatch and into the front, as they all gather in a gaggle, as Al tries to retain calm... or the other way around by the immortals. "~ Al.. just be calm, it'll be fine...! ~"  
  
"AFTER Father gets here Mihoshi, not 'before'!" Aleaic says overexcitedly, and spins around, looking up to find the shuttle that 'should' be arriving anytime now!  
  
"(...gods...... godsgods....... godsgodsgo..)"  
  
"~ Stop that!! ~" The Alpha's in the gaggle, excluding the Council Members, and the Beta's, yelp in response!!  
  
"Sorry........."  
  
Al looks up, and.... then........... a tryst of fate decides to kick in.. "AW CHIPBURN!! I forgot to tell Tasha and the guys NOT to come today! Cripes!!"  
  
"~ They can come though right? ~" Tsunami asks, which Aleaic SHAKES his head to! "NOT today..! Dad won't like the distraction to his 'plan'...  
  
..I'll get the CPU and call Tasha quick......!"  
  
"~ I can Spell Port it for you... ~"  
  
"Nah, I know where it is, I'll get it.. be right back FAST!!" Al seemingly looks dumb as he rushes hastily back inside to get his cellular in his formals..  
  
"(~ Jumpy today, is he not...? ~)" Funaho needlessly comments. The Dimensionals, including 'another' nearby nod...  
  
-------  
  
*Above.....*  
  
Nagi... looking through the 'again' pilfered Hex Glasses..........  
  
..disbelieves her Infernal sight and sense.......... "{{~ ..............I............ Im........... Impo....  
  
....Impossible................................. *..trembling............ heavily.....* ~}}"  
  
"{~ What is? ~}" Minagi asks with exasperation, as they await the arrival of the mortal agency's parents to see the initial reactions. The 'plan' from the 'pilfered' pad copied from the mail pad, which lies nearby, is the reason of their morning diligence..  
  
..which Nagi was looking for...... until she saw something upon the highest tree of the Shrine...  
  
...one that had 'someThing' upon it that normally can't be seen by mortal eyes, though 'Such' can be seen by Celestial or..  
  
..Infernal eyes....... the latter being that which is seeing through said Glasses.....  
  
..with TOTAL fear in her ice blood......... "{{~ But................. why would.........  
  
...'He' come here? ~}}"  
  
Minagi exasperates.. "{~ What the Hell do you mean broad......... ~}" ..as she 'reacquires' her Glasses and looks around with them, while the Alpha Agent doesn't even 'bother' to notice, her 'shock' is so great.........  
  
..and a moment later, when Minagi sees........ "{~ I don't see what is........................ so.....................  
  
............'special'................. ~}"  
  
..make that 'two' dumbstruck Demons...............  
  
--------  
  
*Inside...*  
  
"HAH!! Gotcha!!" Al 'victoriously' nabs the cellular in a swipe! "Okay.. number to the Dorm...  
  
..why they don't have regular apartments yet....... heh.. besides Nobuyuki anywho.." ..as Al scrolls the nearby dataflap for the most used cell numbers, and thinks he has the right number. Why he never bothered to finally organize the flap never occurred to him..   
  
...he gives this up to his 'memory'...  
  
..................and he simply begins to punch numbers......  
  
-------  
  
*Outside.....*  
  
Everyone just waits........ calmly...............  
  
..no sign yet.........  
  
"~ You sure about the time Ket? ~" Tenchi asks.. "Yeah...... about anyway....  
  
..don't worry, Dad is a stickler for timing."  
  
"~ Sounds familiar... ~" Sasami chuckles...  
  
Everyone mumbles simply while awaiting. Washu and Achika meanwhile, happen to be next to each other, and begin to speak a tidbit.. "~ Did you get that 'Program' you requested? ~" Achika calmly asks.  
  
"~ Yes.. thanks by the way...... ~"  
  
"~ Hope it helps. Took a big chunk out of my Download-allotment Tab.. ~"  
  
"~ Don't worry, the data should start coming out by the afternoon here...   
  
..and then we'll 'know'........ ~"  
  
"~ Good............ I... think........ ~" Achika quips with a confused look...  
  
Washu smiles........... and then 'remembers' something from that discussion yesterday...  
  
..and then it HITS/FLOORS her!! "~ AAAAAAAAAAH!! I FORGOT!!! ~"  
  
"~ Eh!? ~" Achika, and then most the other Dimensionals suddenly snaps at Washu's overreaction.. to 'something'. And that 'something' apparently is making Washu JUMPY!! "~ WHERE IS SENSEI AGAIN!?! ~" Washu suddenly SCREAMS!!  
  
"~ WHAT!? WHY!?!? ~" A WIDE-EYED Tsunami panics due to the tone!!  
  
"{~ MOM!! ~}" Ryoko SNAPS in response! Funaho and Misaki look on confused.. "(~ Strange reactions Sister.. ~)"  
  
"(~ Indeed Sis.. ~)" Misaki quips back to Funaho..  
  
"He's getting the cellular..." Ket more calmly responds, which makes Washu suddenly come NOSE (immortal)-to-NOSE (mortal) with Ket!! "~ AHHHHH!! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!! ~"  
  
"~ WHAT!? WHY!? ~" Tenchi yells with MORE exasperation than the others!  
  
"~ Just STOP him QUICK!!! ~"  
  
Too late...........  
  
"..*from inside.....*   
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
............................TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The sound of a near 'blood curdling/STOPPING' yell of HOARSE terror comes from inside the residence!! Everyone looks back, and suddenly consider the worst...... (..habit....)  
  
..just as the far sound of shuttle engines begin to approach... nice timing.... =^^=  
  
"~ Are the Premiums on our Celestial Insurance current? ~" Ayeka quips with 'DRY' humor, as Tsui FLYS in the residence, to HER unending horror.......  
  
...don't worry.. it's not fatal........  
  
..well........ it could be if 'they' have their way................  
  
...welcome to the Human Spherewide Upgrade.... =^^=  
  
-------------------  
  
(End Part Eight (Version 8.1) ...) 


	9. Intents of Two Worlds

Forget not yet the tried intent  
  
Of such a truth as I have meant;  
  
My great travail so gladly spent  
  
Forget not yet!  
  
Forget not yet when first began  
  
The weary life ye know, since whan  
  
The suit, the service, none tell can;  
  
Forget not yet!  
  
Forget not yet the great assays,  
  
The cruel wrong, the scornful ways,  
  
The painful patience in denays,  
  
Forget not yet!  
  
Forget not yet, forget not this,  
  
How long ago hath been, and is,  
  
The mind that never meant amiss,  
  
Forget not yet!  
  
Forget not then thine own approved,  
  
The which so long hath thee so loved,  
  
Whose steadfast faith yet never moved,  
  
Forget not this!  
  
( Sir Thomas Wyatt - Forget Not Yet the Tried Intent )  
  
=====================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - Part Eight (Version 8.2): Intents of Two Worlds..)  
  
"...how did it come to this?"  
  
"~ ............I think it had something to do with Alexander Gram Bell, about early in your twentieth century beloved.... ~"  
  
"..........oh.......... I remember him from studies back home...  
  
..so, can I blame 'him' for this mess?"  
  
Tsunami giggles... half-heartedly... as she shares a back with her own, that being her beloved's. Her headache is as 'noted' as Aleaic's is. "~ I doubt that would solve our dilemma beloved. They'd still be here... ~" Tsunami remarks, the thought of 'them' making her rub her temple.   
  
Al chuckles, the feeling upon Tsunami's back as they sit, making her soothe some. "Well.. it'd make 'me' feel better at least, even if it IS shallow."  
  
With that, Al leans his head back, and 'meets' Tsui's rear cranial. They both share a moment in rubbing and rolling their heads upon each for another good moment. It's time like 'these' that make the simple things and feelings.. magnify their needs. "~ For once beloved. I may join you in such a vein. ~"  
  
Al then actually LAUGHS a good belt, but stops from the dry humor within the inflection. "*sigh..* ..I must be the worst cellular dialer in the Human Sphere.  
  
..um... aside from... that... you know.."  
  
"~ Yes, I 'know' the one you mean... as for the rest. ~"  
  
The two only groan and sigh again, yet again, and moreso again.  
  
The scenery still at least is the residence, and a hill upon not atomized out of existence, what with the details of this.... day... =--=;;; The Orbital Ring glistens ever as the beacon of the sun melds with the pink and bronze horizon. But it is obviously not enough to deter the strain these two souls feel.  
  
Now, for the 'reason' why for their tryst of angst. It ain't purty... =--=  
  
-------  
  
*Earlier that morning............  
  
...one ill dialed cellular owner...  
  
..and a 'horrible sound' from the ear piece.*  
  
"AH! Tasha!! I was calling to..."  
  
"::~ Graces from the Ancients Compliance and Assistance Office... ~::"  
  
"........................................wha?"  
  
"::~ ..my, your tab seems never ending... But please be sure that we are sending our top Agents to assist you.. ~::"  
  
Aleaic looks down at the cellular.. and....... "...wha!? *weakly put..* .." ..and then tries to stop from what is experience, a BAD thing to hear from a cellular.. "WHOA!! STOP!! I don't NEED anoth...."  
  
"::~ The Representatives will be with you in moments.. ~::"  
  
"*GIRLY YELP!* NO!! I DON'T WANT... I... DON'T SEND!! DON'T SEEEEEENNNNNDDD!!"  
  
...too late............  
  
"::~ Thank you in advance for choosing the Ancients Compliance Service. Agathos mera! ~::" A strangely, and 'cheery' ancient sounding voice ends the converse with, with Greek at 'that'!  
  
"HEY!! I SAID.. ARE YOU..."   
  
"::~..{Caller Goddess-Ancients Automated Bioroid #0916T-OP/S-A3}.. ~::"  
  
"...listening?" Al apparently says to himself.   
  
Then Al has all of three seconds to look at the cellular, realize what he did, and... "...oh no...  
  
..that 'sound'.........."  
  
Al can't localize it, but suddenly, that 'all too familiar' sound of shimmering energy envelopes within the residence living room area. So much that Al, despite knowing better, peeks in from the entry hallway, to the living area past the open slide hatch.  
  
..there....... "...............oh..... help me....." ..he quips, as.... not one..  
  
..but 'two' zones of shimmering light have emerged from... eh?! The chronometer...  
  
..and from beneath the FLOOR!!!   
  
From the chronometer on the wall, the same that had shone the time of his Father's... "AH!?! DAD!!? Wha.. ACK!!! EEK!!!!"  
  
Al too TORN to think clearly of what to DO!! This, as the two effects begin to coalesce into enlarging portals!!  
  
Al's response, as he 'knows' what is coming next, is calm and..   
  
"..   
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
............................TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
..well... =^^=  
  
Al's 'response causes the two portals to become ERRATIC, forcing the ones transporting from LORDS knows where to rush the process!!  
  
"~ Time beseeches us Adefli! ~" A Greco inflection suddenly echoes out from the chronometer! From the one coming from the floor boards!! "~ So seems it Senet, en kat!! ~" ..as this one tones of...   
  
"Egyptian!?" Aleaic blurts out in recognition!!  
  
"~ BELOVED!? ~"   
  
Aleaic suddenly turns around, as Tsunami appears, and then sees... "~ OH NO!!!! ~"  
  
It's then when Al turns back, that his worst realization occurs..! Two forms are emerging from the two portals. "(Please tell me I'm dreaming...! ACK!! That arm's TOO slender looking!!!)"  
  
"~ STOP Beloved!! ~" Tsunami yells, just before Al's sight and thought becomeths too much of him!!   
  
"~ Ah... this indeed is the a-ka place! ~" The first from the 'floor' quips, as she.. yep.. she.. about finishes materializing from.. "~ ..and why did the 'floor' have to be my portal emergence? ~"  
  
"~ Because adefli, that is the heaviest focal point in this diamoni. ~" The second, now three-thirds emerged from the chronometer portal, now projected unto the floor near the adjoining portal, as a slender face of.... of....   
  
..crystal?  
  
"~ How simpleton of this place! ~" The second, as a back of.... of... midnight black? Emerges with a mane of glowing white, one that makes Al feel.... pulled... to this one...  
  
...not emotionally.... physically pulled, as in the type stars does to comets! "WHA THE!?"  
  
"~ Beloved! You 'MUST' leave now!!! ~" Tsunami yells again, this time a true plead imposed. Aleaic 'never' ignores these tones. "..yeah... yeah you may be.." ..and Al takes a step...  
  
"~ MENO!! ~" The voice from the chronometer YELLS!! Al is FORCED into a halt! "YIPE!"  
  
Tsunami however.. "~ GO NOW BELOVED!! GO!! ~"  
  
"~ NAY!! ~" The one from the floor, now about to emerge with the counterpart of the timepiece.   
  
"~ GO ALEAIC! YOU MUST!! ~"  
  
"~ I said MENO!! ~"  
  
"~ That she did! ~"  
  
"~ And I say beloved MUST GO! ~" Tsunami yells back at the Portals..  
  
Aleaic in the midst of this.. "(Can I go now?)"  
  
"~ YES! ~"  
  
"~ NO!! ~/~ NO!!! ~"  
  
At this, Aleaic sees the teleport process complete, as with the ill use of the cellular, two NEW Goddesses have emerged into the residence hold! Aleaic sees, and is JUST as flattened by the 'sights' as he was with both Tsunami's and Tokimi's entrances, Three and One-and-a-Half years ago respectively..  
  
..Al just can't force himself away from looking, as it takes Tsui's voice to startle him away again! "~ Beloved PLEASE!! Do NOT listen or look to them! ..and please beg of you, GO NOW!! PLEASE!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic listens again, and starts to stride for the front hatch past the entry hall!   
  
"~ He's getting away Senet!! ~"  
  
"~ Like ochi to THAT! ~"  
  
Suddenly, the one from the chronometer, one with clear, transparent, glass like skin and form, maned in shimmering waves of crimson gold, and eyes of glowing white within detailed white, utters! "(/::~ Constants to friction, nay to movement without inertia! Say this the Maiden of Time! ~::\)"  
  
Aleaic's progress, halted too late by Tsunami to react, is ITSELF 'halted' as he reaches the slide hatch! "H.. hey!!! HEY!! I can't MOVE!!! WAA!! HEYWAHOOOWHOAAAAAA!!!!! *TRYING (vainly) TO WAGGLE WILDLY!!!*"  
  
Tsunami then STABS a look at the author of the Time Friction-Stop Spell! "~ RELEASE HIM ALPHA OF THE TIME WHEEL!!! ~"  
  
The 'one' in question disdains from such... "~ Make 'us' Goddess of Eftychia... ~"  
  
"~ Us?! ~" Tsunami catches, as she looks over at the second new goddess... "~ NO!! STOP THIS!! ~" ..as she has a GLOWING forehead Sigil of a swirling singularity accretion disk, the sign of the Goddess of Gravity!! "~ Too... late.... Netjret... ~" ..the second stresses with a 'eerily' cheerful, yet inflected seductive tone. Worse is the sly smile of far too much innocence to be just 'only' that...  
  
Al meanwhile tries vainly to just MOVE.. "Wh... WHY can't I MOVE?!" ..said as he tries ANYTHING to move!!  
  
"~ I warn ye to desist!! ~" Tsunami suddenly inflects with a MUCH more steely tone, 'her' forehead Sigil suddenly glowing. Al sees this, and.. "ACK!!"  
  
Tsunami then tries to Invoke a Dispel Program upon the Time Friction Stop-Spell, and finds the two combined Spells override even her own! The two goddesses of the twin forces inexorable, see and do 'not' appreciate!  
  
"~ How DARE you try to interfere in official business, Alpha of the allied Core! ~"  
  
"~ ME!? ~" Tsunami strikes with a VERY defensive tone! "~ ...YOU are the ones that trapped my Aleaic in your web! I KNEW this would occur sooner or later! ~"  
  
"~ HAH!! Laugh to my mind, do NOT Alpha! ~" The Temporal deity snaps back with! "~ That little 'deal' we made is now LONG past! And HE made an official call to our Office! He's OUR Client as much as he is yours Thea! ~"  
  
Tsunami slits her eyes. Al then again tries VIOLENTLY.. (as in uselessly..) to scurry away from his predicament!! The problem is he can't even BUDGE... not even to scratch his itchy nose... but there's worse to come..  
  
..the 'worse' being... "..eh? That... sound... *twitching ear.. sorta..*  
  
..the sound of... straining turbines? The sound of... vector jets?  
  
..the sound of.........  
  
..ACK!!!!!! FATHER AND MOTHER!!! I'M DOOMED!!!!!!!!!" Al YELLS to his eternal torment!! Sorta... This also causes the three Alpha deities to SNAP a look at the mortal. "~ OH NO!! ~" Tsunami yelps in 'kind' with her love and client!  
  
"~ My, he yells too much... ~" The Gravity Alpha Goddess remarks.  
  
"~ He yells just 'right', now release him I said! ~" Tsunami SNAPS back at her equal in number..  
  
Just then.. "~ Hey!! AL! You're Father's about to arrive! ~"  
  
"~ The Hand!! ~" The two new Goddesses suddenly remark, which makes Tenchi, just entering the hatchway, to suddenly.. "~ AWWWWWW NO!! ~" Tenchi remarks to the 'all too familiar' voices he hears, and then SCREAMS to last few meters to see... "~ N... N. NOT YOU TWO!!!!!!! ~"  
  
"~ Avatar Tenchi!! ~" The Temporal deity exclaims with, something between adoration.. and disgust. "~ Oh 'great'.... ~" The Sister of Time, thus the Gravity maiden drawls out. "~ ...the wimp of the Core.. ~"  
  
"~ WIMP!? ~" Tenchi reMARKS with a severely 'strained' tone! "~ My Brother is NOT a wimp! For SHAME such a comment!! ~" Tsunami suddenly says, leaping to Tenchi's defense! Aleaic is still 'stuck' as he listens to all this. "Um... hello?"  
  
"~ What are YOU two doing here?! ~" Tenchi retorts himself with!  
  
"~ Great, how many fools does this topos have?! ~" The Time deity snaps back, her sight of disdain not focused on the two Alpha's, but the window looking outside, which has the scene of the other family members looking at the approach of the Ambassador's shuttle, and to the residence, which the latter with many a 'worried' look!  
  
"~ This place of Sensei's residence, is NOT populated by fools Kalacakra! ~" Tenchi defends, adding a name to the offender with her Spell still gluing Al in his spot! "HEY!! Legs need motion here!!!!"  
  
"~ Says you Theos.. ~" This Kalacakra retorts with the same amount of disdain inferred from the start, to the Hand. Apparently she doesn't care for all this much, other than her Representative task. "~ We ARE the ones the mortal called for! And WE will determine what is to be 'done' around here! ~"  
  
"~ Senet... nay with the harsh imposing. Our will with the Wishes given will bear with patience, not bludgeoning. ~" This second, apparently much more level minded deity of the apparent Egyptian thematic says to the huffing Greco deity Alpha. "~ ...always the calm one aren't you Inryoku? ~" Kalacakra partially spits back, though not for spite, rather dejection.   
  
"HEY!! MY FATHER WON'T LIKE ME BEING LATE!!" Al SNAPS out generally and LOUDLY!! Just 'then'..   
  
"(~ Mortal Aleaic!? What be taking so much time? ~)" The voice of Council member Misaki pipes in, as she emerges next. This, as she emerges into the hatchway, and she sees the situation.. "(~ Oh my... ~)"  
  
"~ AHHHH!!!!!!!!! ~" The two Goddesses of Time and Gravity suddenly YELL!! "~ Wh.. WHAT is a COUNCIL member of the Core doing here!?!?!? ~" Kalacakra yells MORE despite herself than before! Misaki looks upon this with confusion. "(~ May I ask of you two Alpha's the same with 'your' presence here? ~)" Misaki asks back simply.   
  
Tsunami looks back. "~ 'These' two put an Alpha Spell of Time and Gravity over Al, which I cannot break myself. ~" ..at Misaki, with an eye still upon the two deities. Misaki looks back at the two... with a giggle.   
  
"Eh?!" Al says despite himself, as Misaki looks over at the mortal in response. "(~ Do not worry, this is not the first time these two have used such 'tactics' to allure their clients.. ~)"  
  
Tsunami rolls her eyes, as Tenchi shakes his head, AND as Aleaic looks back with... "Allure!? What!? But.. WHAT!??!"  
  
"~ The client must be near for the Process to start Lady Misaki of Support and Parentage. We MUST ask you not to interfere with the Set Process of First Contact Procedures. ~" Kalacakra tries her best to infer in a professional manner, yet this still betrays her impatient nature. Misaki looks blandly at this. "(~ Normally yes, but this is not the time for the mortal to be embarrassed with the arrival of his Parents....  
  
..Article 156,721-23A Section 743-G states that Client/Representative contact shall not incur unfortunate side-effects to the Client as a result, 'especially' when blood relatives are near...   
  
..am I not correct? ~)" Misaki puts calmly, yet with a iron imposition. The two Alpha's are forced to shake their melons. "~ Orthos... ~"   
  
"~ Metey.. ~" Inryoku adds with her Sister in a similar disgust. If Al didn't know any better, apparently the two new goddesses didn't 'care' what a client went through, as their task was more important to them than their client's apparent well being! "Oh peachy...   
  
..so... CAN I MOVE NOW OR WHAT!?!?!!!!!!"  
  
Misaki giggles as she looks back upon the mortal agency. "(~ Allow me... ~)" Misaki then waves her left hand over Al's head and.. "(::~ Consecrate of Release! ~::)"  
  
Al feels his legs a bit too late, as 'normal' gravity takes over... *WHOMP!!* "....ow......" ..at least it missed the nose.. =^#=;;; Tsunami as expected reaches Al's side, as Tenchi then blocks Tsunami and Al from 'those two'.. "~ Splendid all this is... ~"  
  
Inryoku looks at Tenchi upon this, and.. "~ Blame us not. HE is the one that called the Ancients Compliance Office. We are here to grant HIS Wish by HIS desires, as HE is the mortal we came to greet! ~" The Gravity deity STABS a finger past Tenchi to Aleaic on the floor! Al sees and...   
  
"EHY!??! B... but I was trying to call Tasha!?" Al STABS a finger at his cellular! "How the HECK and WHY for that matter would and HOW could have I called you... um... gals... INSTEAD!!?!?"  
  
Al then looks at the cellular.. "WHAT ARE YOU, A FREAKISH CELLULAR FROM HELL CORE!?!"  
  
"~ AL!! The Shuttle!! ~" Tsunami suddenly yelps, as the sound outside is starting to become LOUD!  
  
"LORDS SAVE MY SPIRTUAL GLUTEUS!!!!"  
  
--------  
  
*3,500 meters overhead... aka, a few moments from landing.*  
  
"There it is dear...."  
  
"Indeed....... and I see we are expected, as I expected..."   
  
"Dad! I see Ket down there! *waving*"  
  
"..but... I don't see Brother among them souls.."  
  
The in turn words of Jeain, Terrai, Caladeni, and Alusair echo the last comment, with a look of confusion. For Terrai it's a semi-strained confusion. "That boy better not be dallying again.."  
  
"Ohhhh.. probably just got too worried and.. um, you know.." Caladeni adds, which to the parents look back, as Jeain pilots the Shuttle, not worrying about any traffic, or such, as 'such' has been diverted quietly away from the residence airspace. This could draw attention, but a communications black out for the area, for a six minute time frame, under the guise of a monthly status check of the communication net, makes nosy types look the other way.   
  
..as Terrai looks to the back.. "..know what daughter?"  
  
"..um... you know....... 'nervous'..." Cal tries to be tactful.. Terrai still doesn't get it, until..  
  
"*Sigh..* Sister means Al went to the can probably Dad..." Alusair puts in a more blunt 'get to the point' manner, which to Terrai only calmly nods to. "..ah..."  
  
Terrai then looks at Jeain, whom gives back a defensive look.. "..don't look at me like that, he's 'your' son too..."  
  
"HEY! Father! There he is!!" Caladeni jerks attentions back to the landing area, as Aleaic suddenly emerges from the residence, with a teal haired woman, 'not' Tsunami as they remember her, but 'another' female, which begs the questions..  
  
"Why is Bro so flustered?" (Alusair)  
  
"Why is that Tsunami woman not down there?" (Caladeni)  
  
"'Lady', daughter dearest.." (Jeain..)  
  
"Sorry.." (Caladeni)  
  
"..they look tense down there dad..." (Alusair)  
  
"..and who IS that other wo.. uh.. lady, that pushed Brother outside?" (Caladeni)  
  
"Are they having problems down there? Al seems 'really' antsy.." Jeain notes, as Al has to be sorta repreped by the others below, as the teal haired one, dressed in a weird kimono for their tastes, returns back inside the structure, apparently 'quickly' at that!  
  
Terrai looks over Jeain's shoulder.. "..possibly daughter was correct.."  
  
"Huh.. and I thought diaper training was done for the kids.." Jeain bemusedly comments, which makes the daughters in the back give mixed reactions of disgust, and giggling.  
  
"Land it over there my wife and love.." Terrai points to the large open spot near the gardens section. It must have been expected, as the group below begins to gaggle over towards that direction, with an apparently sheet white Aleaic being prodded forth by the ones they remember as Sasami, Mayuka and Achika. "..so much for the Kerensky maturity.." Terrai pre-judges from this sight.  
  
"...oh? And who was it that decided to purchase that Liner-3006 land cruiser a month ago, with'out' discussing with moi first.." The Lady Kerensky strikes back with, and with effect, as Terrai snickers and rubs his aged melon.  
  
The landing is quiet enough, for a shuttle whining it's vector vanes and turbines, as much as such can be 'quiet' for the ones below greeting. (..and Silence Program Spells 'are' good for something..)  
  
Upon, the two families greet eyes as the shuttle hatch opens, and many a wave back and forth is made. Terrai's eyes meet first his son's, whom seems... "(..what's with the boy? He's more distant than Luna is....)" ..this makes Achika and Washu near him look at Al, and then makes both pinch Al to a clear mind! "..ow! ..okay okay..."  
  
As the shuttle engines die down, The stage semi-silences, as Terrai and Aleaic pass the short distance in between. Al has to FORCE his mind to act proper, despite knowledge his love and dear friend are in a standoff within the residence. Worse, what happens if his parents SEE the two new 'types'!!? Al, for a fourth time refocuses, as Terrai stops and waits..  
  
"..w.. welcome to our home Father. Our hospitality is.. um.. yours.."  
  
Terrai nods, and then.. "Granted.. though, the 'type' of reception bears to the style of treatment. Is something amiss?"  
  
Al (lying) shakes his head. "N.. nope.. nothing whatsoever.. everything is.."  
  
*Quiet sound of Spell energy shimmering, in the background...*  
  
"....fine......" Al quips, as Terrai eyes past Al to the residence. "Be that what may?" ..he asks simply/archaicly. Al diverts... "Just the traffic above, I suppose.. how was the trip Father?" Al meekly diverts away from 'this' attention, as Terrai blinks simply. "..plain and bland. Your Mother insisted on driving the whole way, despite my protests."  
  
Al manages a semi-convincing chuckle. "..sounds like good ol Mom.."  
  
"Uh huh, and as for 'you' my Son.." Jeain delves back with, as Ket stands near, apparently just 'happy' to be near her Mother and Sisters again. Al cringes under the tone used, which makes the Dimensionals chuckle a bit. "..where is that darling girlfriend of yours? Haven't seen her in ages near like."  
  
Al gulps... and tries to wriggle something to explain this..  
  
Tsui 'senses' from within, and tries to 'help out'..  
  
"(~ Tell her I'm making refreshments beloved.. ~)"  
  
"She.. uh.. is making drinks for us, since I bet.. uh, the ride was exhausting.." Al stammers out, which Ket rolls her eyes to. Al shoots back a 'you have anything better' look quickly, before either parent notices. Caladeni and Alusair though act as 'extra eyes' to see everything. They however don't say anything despite the 'weird' atmosphere already apparent.  
  
Terrai chuckles and.. "..a drink would sound good.."  
  
"Excellent.. ah.. maybe we can have it in the garden, I can get.." Al starts to divert again, but..  
  
"(~ Not so fast Al.. I need to... AHH!! Leave my Brother alone Inryoku!! ~)"  
  
Al 'barely' manages to refrain from POPPING his eyes out in response!! The Dimensionals make one too many guestures towards the residence, 'especially' Ryoko and Ayeka, though Mihoshi partially does so too, more not as much from her less possessive demeanor.   
  
..which makes Al WORRY that Ryoko and Ayeka will start Armageddon with a series of unexplainable Power Bolts and Hexes!! "Is something the matter?" Alusair notes, not able to hold it in. The Dimensionals suddenly go.. "~ Oh nothing, nothing!! ~/{~ Nothing at all... ~}" ...in catching themselves, and nearly giving Al a STROKE!!   
  
"(GUYS!! ...j.. j..j.j... just don't....)"  
  
"(~ The mortal can't even get a simple greeting out of the way, thanks to 'you' guys.. ~)" The voice of Kalacakra sternly comes across the mind link, which to..  
  
"(~ THAT WAS UNAUTHORIZED!! ~)" Tsunami RETORTS back over the link, which Al 'CAN'T' hid his reaction from. Terrai sees this...  
  
"Are you well Son? You seem preoccupied.." Terrai semi-drills with, and Al over-reacts to! "Nope! Not me Pop! I'm in the here and now!"  
  
"(~ This WOULDN'T be happening, if you didn't engineer that Cellular to call the System again! ~)" Tsunami suddenly retorts over the link for something, what isn't known, but apparently she doesn't realize the Link is a 'hot-mike' of sorts, the emotions Al feels ALL too apparent! Al looks over at Achika and Sasami quickly for 'help'!  
  
"(~ Daughter! We can hear you openly! ~)" Sasami 'quips' back suddenly! Tsunami realizes with a 'emotion' of panic over the link, and this makes Al 'sweat'..  
  
..this is 'not' looking good... =..=;;;;  
  
"What in blazes...? What is the matter youngeth?" Terrai asks again, the hammer questioning starting to fell 'harder'.  
  
Al tries to answer, but.. "(~ That whelp can't even come out with it straight! ~)" Kalacakra puts 'across' again, MORE than fully aware of the link.. this means of course..  
  
"(~ AND DELVING INTO MY BELOVED'S MIND LIKE THAT, IS 'MORE' UNAUTHORIZED!! ~)" Al is rattled again, and in quick succession.. =^^=  
  
"(~ It's part of a goddesses duty to read a client's mind! ..this is all 'perfectly' legal! ~)" Inryoku 'snaps' back.  
  
"(~ Can you STOP that! You're ignoring Misaki's Accord DELIBERATELY!! ~)"  
  
"(~ And the Hand tries to be magnanimous. What ELSE is new... ~)"  
  
"(~ Kalacakra... THAT didn't need to come across the mind link! ~)" Tenchi 'stress whines' over the Link, not realizing ANY better, either apparently..   
  
"It's... only that Father... that.."  
  
"((~ The Accord is Not a trifled with matter, young ones... ~))" Misaki... now SHE too is..  
  
"(~ LOOK Council member! We are here on a legal Contract mission! You all are interfering with our mission!! ~)"  
  
Now even the Dimensionals outside are looking 'affected', as this seemingly is destined to drag out!  
  
"(Bad.. 'very' ba..)"  
  
"(~ Oh we can do 'that' too mortal.. ~)"  
  
Tsui CRIES back over the 'hot-link'... "(~ INRYOKU!!! ~)"   
  
"Stupid.. cellular.." Al moans in 'reaction'..  
  
"Okay.. WHAT is the bloody matter here child?!" Terrai suddenly SNAPS loudly with! NEVER in his 700 years plus, has anything like THIS ever happened! Al looks back with TRUE terror and fear!! "(OH Lords! I'm cooked!!)"  
  
"(~ How much longer is this going to be? ~)" Kalacakra acts rather snippety with..  
  
"(~ Why Sister? A rush is not necessary....... ~)" Inryoku quips in a cute, melodious tone..  
  
"(~ Not without some REAL action! ~)"  
  
"(~ You two..... really....... ~)" Tsunami 'laces' back at the impatient Kalacakra and the 'less so' Inryoku..  
  
"(~ ..and 'REALLY', we weren't the ones that made the call!! ~)"  
  
Al for the lack of ANY better judgment, YELLS back at the residence.. "FOR LIVING SAKES, I WAS CALLING TASHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
...and then Al 'realizes'.................. "........uh........... yeah.......... um..."  
  
Al looks over at an INCREDULOUS looking Father, a FROZEN Mother, and BLANK looking Sisters. Ket then looks over at Aleaic.. "Smooth Bro.. need a bullhorn while you're at it?"  
  
"~ Goodness... ~" Mayuka flits out, her face not much different from the other present immortals: Flabbergasted.  
  
Al refrains from grinding his teeth at all this, and decides... "..I must be crazy.."  
  
"{~ Granted.. ~}"  
  
"~ Ryoko! ~" Ayeka 'cheerily' quips back.  
  
"..................you lost me here Son....   
  
...WHAT IN THE BLOODY REPUBLIC ARE YOU DOING!?!!?!?"  
  
Aleaic, suddenly 'not' so fearful, as he realizes there's NO way to hide the truth from his parents, and hopes at least he can get a cremation after he believes he'll spend the 'rest' of his lifespan, in a 'cushy' mental cell.  
  
..at least he'd have a warm 'jacket'.. "Um... it's.... well...  
  
...something you should.... um... know Dad...."  
  
Terrai still doesn't get any of this, not that anyone ELSE in this position would. "....okay...  
  
..before I need to use your middle name in another scold....." Terrai quips, NOT in anyway or shape related to amusing. Al looks over with a 'calm' look. "Um... I got new guests today Dad........." Al puts with a STUPID smile. Terrai gives back a dry, confused look. "....yes?" ..gesturing from impatience with all this, whatEVER this all is, he thinks.  
  
"...and... you see....... it's also about my... um... family here.......... you know..."  
  
"He was more articulate as a toddler.. " Caladeni remarks as the eldest sister.  
  
"If only for 'those' days.." Keturia adds with a pained expression. Al though is trying 'delicately' to explain what he means. As in, what a brain surgeon does with cancer material. THAT delicate...  
  
..which isn't working much.  
  
"Rem.. ember that Race a couple of years back dad?" Terrai nods to Al's question..  
  
"..and...... you wondered why I had become so... grown up? Um... so to speak?" ..another fatherly nod...  
  
"..well... my girlfriend, and... um... well... everyone here..."  
  
"(~ THAT'S IT! This is TOO long to wait! ~)"  
  
"(~ But it's only been a few pages the readers have read. ~)"  
  
"(~ I DON'T care if they read the back of a CEREAL BOX!! TIME TO MAKE A WISH MORTAL!! ~)"  
  
Kalacakra is... forward..  
  
"(~ WAIT!! HOLD IT YOU!! ~)" Tsunami SCREAMS over the link in response, as the Dimensionals suddenly SNAP their collective heads at the residence hatchway, making the others do the same when Al 'automatically' looks as well!  
  
..which makes this next bit...  
  
..'problematic'...  
  
"~ ENOUGH of the DALLYING!!!! ~" Kalacakra yells suddenly, as she.. 'emerges'..  
  
..and NOT through the hatchway... oh no...  
  
...through the window... (i.e. 'phased' through it in a swirl of time particles, making the window frame and glass SHOOT in age to rot and sand and then BACK to normal again as Kalacakra passes through!  
  
..nice 'effect'..)  
  
The Dimensionals 'bemoan' quietly at the Alpha's lack of tact. The two mortals that know better look... muted..  
  
..the family............ ashen gray STATE of WIDE-EYED SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...............Kalacakra looks and... "~ Ok... time to make a Wish mortal.... ~"  
  
Tsunami then EMERGES from the hatchway, as at least 'she' minds her hatches and hallways. "~ Oh yes.. that was SO intelligent of you Kalacakra... ~"  
  
"~ STOP interfering Alpha!!! ~" The Time Wheel Goddess retorts.  
  
As Inryoku then 'adds' by emerging from the ground next to the residence, another gravity 'spot' apparently. The fact she emerges within a cone of black energy, makes this all so peachy... =--=  
  
Aleaic finally only moans.. "..I shoulda stayed in bed...."  
  
"...well..." A 'level' minded Terrai simply looks over at all this, and.. "....and I thought I'd seen everything.........."  
  
Al weakly chuckles back. "..you haven't heard it 'all' yet, either Dad..." ..he relates as Tenchi and Misaki emerge from the hatch beside Tsunami. The Dimensionals 'know' they've been 'had', with Washu having the 'driest' look upon the lot of em.  
  
Jeain looks over at Ket, and next says.. "Is 'this' why you've been so... 'secretive'... about my questions?" ..she asks, apparently putting something akin to two and two together, with Ket only looking at Al instead. Al looks back with 'HIS' own questioned look.  
  
"Should you tell em, or I?" Ket puts... the other Kerensky's look between their two youngest siblings, and each other, more confusion of course. Al at least 'knows' at last that Ket never blabbed the truth to his parents. Al then decides that 'he' has to be the one to do it.  
  
"*Heavy groaning sigh...* If this breaks a LOT of rules, then... well....... already seen the End in person, so..." Al quips, smacking the side of his right leg, and then looks at his Father rather directly.. "..what do you know about 'Wishes' Dad?"  
  
...Terrai simply gives a strange look back.  
  
------  
  
Journal Entry - 22nd April 3420  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 1273F*  
  
Well....... my Mom and Dad took it well enough.  
  
..as in, they didn't disown me on the spot. The Dimensionals should though, as I was basically forced by 'circumstance', to betray the secret of this place to them, and then 'why' it all was.  
  
Basically, I feel like a terrible heel, since this Kalacakra just kept berating at me to make a Wish, and then this Inryoku made with a innocent/sultry act, with the rules of Wishes, the same that Tsunami used in the beginning, though Kalacakra seemed more 'willing' with the 'that type of person' stuff/bit...  
  
It's worse since the others were deferring to my explanation, not trying to stop me with any elegant/diverting explanations. This made a root canal seem more palatable quite bluntly.. =--=  
  
..thank goddess though, that I'm getting married... if Tsunami still wants me after all this.  
  
Well, I started to simply blurt out details, as I started with the object called the Wish, as the vein to explain from. Then I went with the basic details of that fated cell call, the appearance of my one love, the single point that changed my life forever, pinned to the fact that she was an immortal. She, and the others, their 'family' branches, related to an 'Actual' Father of an ACTUAL Heaven, and then explained that..  
  
..um.. Tsui 'seriously' had to help me here, but we went into the detail of the fact that the Afterlife... or.. well.. the higher world, a better term to 'really' use, was a basic computer System of sorts, to put REALLY crudely.  
  
Then 'we' went into detail about the License System, Portfolios, the 'magic' that actually was these computer programs, which still makes my head spin about it all. Then I mentioned lightly about.. um.. the End and Existence and all that... the Trakalin Incident I should put I guess, since Washu kept correcting me about it. Detail freak....  
  
As it all is, I felt I 'had' to give as much detail as possible, because one..  
  
..I had to myself find out, that 'that' lovely band I got from Tsui apparently made my Luck quotient go through the BLASTED ROOF!!! This noted, as when I got us all down in the living area of the residence, and then began to 'rationally' explain the facts that Ket already knew by heart now, and as for second, HAD to explain the presence of two less than tactful goddesses, ones that kept constantly BELLOWING for me to make a pair of Wishes, which even 'I' was starting to grow weary of. Tokimi was NEVER this bad as THAT time back then was.   
  
..and I explained that bit to. And also asked for secrecy in the name of humanity's OWN sanity. Father agreed, since as I expected, he was having a time trying to absorb all this. Heck, Mother though it all was cute, in a sorta mind blank sorta way. Caladeni and Alusair were more 'accepting', much like Ket was when she first came here. Heck, they soon started heckling me about my incredible luck, which at the moment was... well..  
  
..amplified..  
  
..back to the Luck quotient bit, as I noted my family and.. um... residence family, started to act more amicable to each other, with Mother inferring with Lady Misaki since she had questions from what my parents apparently saw from their shuttle.   
  
..oh, and they 'all' pretty much gave the Time/Gravity duo a wide berth, other than Tsui, whom keeps the two from getting too forward.. for the moment. =--=  
  
..the Luck quotient bit, revolves around the said wrist band Tsui gave me. Washu came about during the explanations for my.. home family.. (..note to self, just call them ALL family.. to save brain cells for other worrying.. =^^=;;; ..) ..and used some kind of scanner over the Band, which to the scanner started to bleep and whine more wildly than even Washu expected. My Father just asked the expected questions of ignorance, and got more than even 'I' wanted to hear.  
  
..apparently, when Washu and Tsui made that lovely Band, they infused some kind of strange Spell energy, Program Enchantments they detailed, ones that were meant to give me tools to 'do something' in the future, though what makes me leery. That and the need to solve the 'burnout' symptoms, which Ket then displayed her new earring to our Sisters, whom went 'green' with envy, and this to which Washu alerted that if my home family were to stay, they'd have to also receive 'injections' to counter the effects of mortals present with immortals.  
  
Dad made with the logic, and such was, that Tenchi and Sasami quipped back, that Dad and I WERE carbon copies. I just deferred to Father in his presence, rather than to myself, concerning such. But as we went back to the Band bit, Kalacakra tried to 'attack' again, which to Tsunami was forced to throw up a Shield Spell, which impressively 'halted' the attempt. Misaki just bade Inryoku to 'back off' a second later.  
  
..and THAT ended whatever doubts my Parents and Sisters had about all this. I'm still trying to figure out what IS the way to think, what 'they' are thinking. I'm still 'very' worried they may throw me in a padded cell.  
  
..this more, since the aftereffect of the creation of the Band, caused several of my intangibles, since Luck is the MOST of those intangibles in life for a human, made me WAY too susceptible to Luck oriented things.  
  
..and the Goddess Agencies 'most' definitely ally to this arena. Apparently, as if Tsunami's 'engineering' for the original Wish wasn't bad enough.. um.. good actually. =^^=  
  
..now, the Two I most TRULY and DEFINITELY, accidentally 'called' upon, apparently ALSO 'engineered' this event, though the Band was simply the incidental effect they needed. Their combined presence here, seems to have the Dimensionals in such a state, that I would think the second coming of that Kagato demon was at hand! Whatever these 'two' intend, it makes me worry for the safety of my kin family to the core! If they didn't care for my well being, in just basically trying to keep me from simply meeting my parents, what else 'worse' could they cook up?  
  
Quite bluntly, for the first time ever since I knew these Dimensionals, and Tokimi is among the previous equation, because now.. now...  
  
..for the first time. I am 'scared' of these two Dimensionals. For goddesses, they seem more like demons. Trust me, I can simply 'feel' it in the air about them, and I don't need the Band or anything else to tell me that. Father already noted similar and related when the two were 'out' of earshot, to which Kalacakra retorted harshly back to.  
  
I forgot, and then added the Dimensional penchant for reading a mortals thoughts, though until now, the ones here refrained from deeply personal matters and true secrets. Now... now with 'these two', what may they delve into our minds, that we all horde either cherished, or in my Father's case, Republic Security concerns?  
  
..and this doesn't begin to explain what 'else' is supposed to happen in the immediate future, now with my mortal family having to go through the course as Ket did. They have to see Ryoko and Ayeka get into the most 'spirited' of fights, Washu's antics, the relations between the Dimensionals, especially the fact that Achika, a looker of about twenty-one in mortal terms, is the MOTHER of Tsunami, Sasami and Tenchi... yes yes, again with the 'well preserved' bit. =--=  
  
So... now that I've had a moment to reflect on the fortunes of... um.. reality, I now have to go back down, and hope my parents aren't already a bunch of 'burnout' lightbulbs..  
  
..or out of control ones... don't hear any hysterical yelping, so that's a decent sign.  
  
..though 'Yield' might also do in this situation.   
  
*..silence for six seconds...*  
  
..as does 'Pit stop'... need a bite.  
  
*End datarecording.. 1357.33..*  
  
-----------  
  
*The hillside....*  
  
...the Hand decides to take a simple stroll, one not really noticed, as he put a 'Stealth Spell' Program upon his departure, so he won't be worried about for a little while.  
  
..which is what 'He' wants....  
  
..unto a forested glade of cathedral lighted bamboo, does this immortal stride unto..  
  
..unto the expected gaze... "~ I am here, as you Wished............ ~"  
  
A figure suddenly appears with the in between format of shimmering and melting. A simple entrance. "::[~ ...most well and thou good you came my Hand... ~]::" ..says the Voice of the One, said from under the cover of a shade of a large Fir Tree.  
  
Tenchi steps up, and kneels, which The Father nods to, and has Tenchi rise. "::[~ ..an interesting predicament I witnessed upon the arrival of the Mortal's kin. ~]::"  
  
Tenchi winces. "~ Interesting as in 'chaotic' Father. I'm surprised we all didn't get Recalled on the spot for what Al was forced to do. Frankly, I can't see how much longer we can keep our presence on this world a secret.   
  
..I fear for the relationship of my Sister and mortal agency and friend. ~"  
  
Tenchi puts this in just the right tone, such is the simple nod The Father gives in return for this. For a moment, silence, as the two look over the landscape over the slivers of the trees upon the hillside, such is their high upon view, with a grand look of the town and sea past it.  
  
Tenchi for a moment, reminds himself that he has truly enjoyed his stay here.   
  
"::[~ Your thoughts betray you..........  
  
..but do not blame I will.. you are more receptive upon being on the ground I formed so long ago, than you realized you detested when you first arrived. ~]::" Father remarks softly, though Tenchi has a surprised look on his face in response. The Father chuckles in kind. "~ ...w... was I 'really' that tense? ~"  
  
"::[~ I could have granted you a Portfolio over such, prior to your arrival here, though such would have been moot. My sight foresaw what occurred, as does All I see and know. ~]::" Tenchi smiles in response. "~ Can't fool you I guess... ~"  
  
"::[~ Is there such a vein in mind of Myself? I created you and all in my mind and image, though much is then reciprocated upon Myself, such is the circle. I see all, but I am still touched by the Mortal feed I cherished upon this ground, along with so many others.  
  
..the days of the Seven, and of the Eden of Beginning, evolved from there, now ended. The Apple as a result, now has grown beyond what my creations first bit upon, and such means the paradise of Eden, now is also about come about soon, and in it's own new, and unique way.  
  
..this I also foresee, but refrain words of, my Hand... ~]::" The Father chuckles, as Tenchi sees the format The father has Chosen to appear with, come into the light. This, the first time in many mellennia, that the Avatar of Father has been used, as though why lies in His infinite wisdom and choices.   
  
A ages and long bearded elder male, of deep lavender royal, streaked in the whites and gray's of age and TOTAL wisdom. His robes conform to the other Dimensionals, rune-scripted to the ying-yang, with a dark tan and gray version, covering his entire form in a semi-cloak. The broad 'shoulders' allow the robe overlying, to drape with a broader intent. The face is weathered, yet youthful, with eyes of pupiless gray. Tenchi can only 'look into those eyes for so long, before the wisdom behind them, alleviates to a stressed mind. Tenchi's converse therefore, directed with Father, is gazed more upon the scenery.  
  
Father has no compunctions of likewise.. Tenchi though asks of continuance. "~ I am truthfully surprised you decided to descend upon the ground of your creation, for a once in what time only you would know Father. ~"  
  
"::[~ Allow for my reasoning..  
  
..my time among you in a true essence of being, with guidance as my preference, is coming to a close. ~]::"  
  
Strike the not staring part, as this SUPRISES Tenchi greatly!! "~ ..you... you're... leaving?! ~"  
  
Father does not shake or nod... only.. "::[~ the Children begotten from the Seven days, now no longer require my presence. They are about to reach accord with those of their own mentality, and in so doing, pass from needing only knowledge of my choosing, for they will reach for it upon their own.  
  
..they have reached Evolution... and you all as my guardians, have reached so as well, as your Apex of your tasks for over the Mortal Plane, now have caused you all, to become too equal in mind and form, despite the Powers you hold over Mortality.  
  
..when Mortality and Humanity reaches Evolution, you and your brethren, will reach a point, where you cannot simply watch over my Children. You much become a 'part' of them, as I have hoped for. ~]::"  
  
This is a tough pill for Tenchi to ingest. All his existence from creation, he assumed, that Humanity was a group of rabbles, needing to be herded and guided, les they annihilate themselves, as done a number of 'attempts' so, over the mellennia. If it wasn't clubs, it was technology. If not disease or plague, it was the gunpowder and the atom.   
  
..many a time, Tenchi actually felt like akin to Trakalin, though never going to 'such' extremes, other than to voice woe for humanity. At least in the past couple of thousand years, humanity finally started to act 'it's' age, as a civilization of the thirty-fifth century should act, like an adult of 35 years should act.   
  
..apparently, despite still many a flaw, if The Father decided it was time...  
  
"~ ..but... what will 'we' do, if... if we no longer have your guidance, and no longer have a Mortal Plane to govern over? ~"  
  
"::[~ ...in one word, my Hand........  
  
....Evolve................. ~]::"  
  
Tenchi is about to ask further, but then the sound of the mortal named Alusair, is calling from below for Aleaic. This derives the next train of thought...  
  
"~ What will he do, when he eventually reads my report? I didn't alleviate to the factual, that I was still uncertain about their remaining together. I.... wrote some... disturbing comments that I couldn't hide in all truth of my faith Father..  
  
..such may have been interpreted incorrectly, knowing of the Council's split upon the issue. ~"  
  
..there is no answer................. Tenchi is about to ask again, and turns to do so...  
  
..and finds The Father.. gone.... "~ .................................... well............... ~" Tenchi only says, as the yell from Alusair turns up a NOTCH on the spike scale! "~ ...gee... that mortal can yell......... ~"  
  
Tenchi sighs, still not knowing enough, as usual, and descends back down.  
  
---------  
  
*The residence hatchway..*  
  
"HEY BRO!! ALEAIC YOU PORPOISE HEAD!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"  
  
*poke poke...*  
  
"Eh?" Alusair turns about, just as Tenchi appears from the forest. "..half the Province can 'hear' you, dear Sis..." Al calmly says.. with a headache............  
  
"...about time then.." Al's third eldest Sis quips anyway, as.. "..Mom and Dad wanted you to see something...  
  
..oh hi... umm..."  
  
"~ Tenchi... ~"  
  
"Oh yeah... you might find this cute too." Alusair says, as she takes both the guys arms, mortal and immortal apiece, and pulls them both into the residence. "~ I can walk myself you know... ~" Tenchi alludes to the forward imposition. Al though... "..she's still the same I see......." .he says generally.  
  
When they are brought in, Al sees most the Dimensionals gathered with his parents, and Caladeni... Alusair rounds to sit near Jeain on the large couch, the cushy one.  
  
"~ MAKE THE WISH!! ~" Al suddenly is THUNDERCLAPPED with from behind!!!!!!! Al ends up upon the other side of the room area in a HEARTBEAT!! "JEEZE!!!!!!!"  
  
"~ That was real cute....... ~" Kiyone snides.. "~ ..what's next? Use Thor's Hammer on the poor guy? ~" ..and with sarcasm. Kalacakra, the impatient author of the demand, raspberries The Core Services Detective. "~ ...if I 'must'... my time is being wasted as it IS... ~"  
  
"~ Such tact... 'such'........ ~" Ayeka joins Kiyone in lambasting Kalacakra's demeanor. Aleaic just regains his breath, as he decides then, to note the characteristics of the two newcomers, immortal that is..  
  
Kalacakra, as one 'might' wee have noted, is an emotional firecracker. As in one that would be harmless on the sun, but make a GOUGE upon the Earth. This one was.. with looks to be sure of many a time, with a clear as crystal skin, with a 'see' though body that had the effect of looking through a full glass of water. The limbs, appendages, digits, and head up to the particulars were like this. Yet is moved as simple as a normal mortal limb would. The hair was a strange effect, one of a constantly swirling rainbow, and with the expected inner glow. The eyes were the scariest, as they attested to her Portfolio over Time.  
  
..eye pupils 'shaped' like an hourglass of melding sapphire... her cheek markings were doused with the forehead rune Sigil of a Time Wheel, subdivided into twelve runes of the current calendar format, with a rune-script for each month. The Greek rune of April shines a tic brighter than the others, with it being the top most rune. Thus all however is not improperly sized, with a single sparkle of light twinkling from the 'April' rune from time to time. Her clothing of choice, is a Greek Toga-gown, wrapped in a silken shaw, yet with 'more' than ample 'skin' shown (..a trait of the goddesses apparently, as even Tsunami is... 'loose' with her celestial garb.) ..the gown is clasped with a gold crescent, runed as well.   
  
The eyes move next to Inryoku, whom is constantly staring at the beleaguered mortal agency, with a consistent... 'dangerous' look. It's one that not even Tsunami's stern glances has deterred.  
  
Inryoku is... as Kalacakra is of pure crystal for her skin..  
  
..hers is a perfect midnight black, and one that isn't a pigment, as more as a physical state! This is accented by a few... star sparkles that occasionally pip and wink, though the skin seems still to retain such a 'mortal' texture. The coloration is consistent, with a crown of fiercely glowing white upon silver-white mane! The glow she spots as the norm of a goddess, is simply AMPLIFIED, yet not with a blinding effect.  
  
..her manner revolves around as said before, a innocent stance, wrapped around a bombshell. It's like Lady Funaho if she had Ryoko's added 'traits', to be crude.  
  
..her accouterments consist of a dress that an Ancient Egyptian Princess would die for. (..though how far of 'that' line for embalming, is the line of question.. =^^= ..) The half gown, half jumpsuit, is heavily lined in golds and royal blues, with a stylized 'crown' upon the temple of the head. She holds a Egyptian styled rod, with a hook curve, though the name of this alludes Al's mind. And 'oh yes'... the garb is 'loose' as well, bordering on 'sheer' in certain 'nooks', covered by either a breastplate or hip sash. A silk 'cloak' covers all this, in a wrap that leaves a slant from the left shoulder, to the right knee.  
  
..but the 'catching' parts, besides the Genesis riddled mane, is the eyes of Gold within silver, for the pupils and corneas. The lashes and brows of white aglow, and the head markings alluded earlier of a revolving accretion disk, with the cheek triangles, also attest to her complete nature as a goddess of gravity. She still has an aura of 'pulling', though it's uncertain if Al is the 'only' on that feels this, or not.  
  
But the 'character' part, is the tattoos of Egyptian hieroglyphs upon her arms and legs, and a number of such around her neck, and all glowing of a bright white, equal to the mane!  
  
..and with the usual jewelry out the NAVEL upon these two, they are replete of their 'nature', as is their... demeanor.  
  
A wink from Inryoku, her face structure almost a hybrid of Sasami's and Ryoko's, makes Al snap attention away from the two quickly.  
  
"..so... what be the reason I was summoned back?" Al asks, as he returns to a normal manner.  
  
"If I may..." Terrai starts, which shifts Al's manner back to worried. "..it's... disturbing..  
  
..and impressive... what you have apparently gathered."  
  
"Told ya.." Ket says, then stops..  
  
"..indeed..." Terrai says dryly.. "..since what more, you my dear Daughter, have shared all these events with your Brother, in such a fashion, that my eyes were so veiled.  
  
..and for good reason. I applaud you on such tact in handling yourselves in this environment."  
  
Ket and Al look at each other, and sigh...  
  
"..however..." ..a 'bit' too early... "..the next time you both withhold a secret of this magnitude from me or your Mother, do expect our reaction to be more.... 'stern'............."  
  
The two youngest Kerensky siblings... gulp... "..a feasible arrangement Father..." Al says with an off key tone. Terrai only nods gruffly, as Jeain fights had to keep from giggling.  
  
"NOW.... to the next problem..." Terrai SPIKES, then diverts topic, so as to throw off everyone in the living area. This even gives the Dimensionals a 'good' startle..!! "~ ..I think I feel my veins chilled.. ~" Mihoshi quips, which Kiyone 'shh's' her Sister quiet.   
  
"{~ If I may... ~}" Ryoko speaks up, many a look upon her, laying upon the rafter cross beam.. "{~ ...so... *looking at Al..* ..just WHAT is it with you and that DAMMED CPU of yours?! ~}"  
  
..a number of chuckles reach Al's ears. Al only sighs. "..if I knew that, Tokimi wouldn't have ever been here.."  
  
"..which explains the strange cell calls and messages left by you, with a strange voice in the background of each..." Jeain says, as she enjoys a fine cup of tea that Sasami brewed. Al frazzles, but fights with his composure. "..oh yeah...  
  
..that wasn't fun..."  
  
Inryoku is about to quips, but Tsunami STERNLY quiets her with a 'look'. Al looks at Washu for 'help' with the original question. "Are you SURE that this thing.. *fingering his Band..* ..is the cause of all this?"  
  
"~ Yep... and before you ask vainly.. again, the Band's Enchantments are permanent. You 'won't' be able to simply stop being so lucky, though there should be a leveling out effect. ~"  
  
"Um.." Al still pushes. "..does this mean I have to get someone ELSE to use a CPU unit for the REST of my life?!"  
  
"~ Ah, the secretarial route! ~" The twin goddesses suddenly SPIKE in with, which draws HEAVY groans from the goddesses, and one PAINED mortal look. "...like Heaven you will......"  
  
"..I don't understand something..." Caladeni speaks up. "..Al's 'luck' is the cause of these two guys showing up? ..and I guess, for everyone here.. um.. here?" Washu again is the spokesperson.. "~ ..oh believe it Lady Caladeni. Luck is a major component of Jurai Core, since the OS runs on so many intangibles to make up for the holes in the logical processes of Programs that are run. Reality is like that, and the OS has to take all that into account. ~"  
  
Caladeni whistles. "..explains my lousy luck, betting on derby races.." ..mentioning the annual Kentucky Derby, which she chose POORLY each and every year for the past seven. Several of the mortals chuckle, though the Dimensionals don't get the inferred humor.  
  
"..well... as it IS... now what do I do? Throw away my cellular?" Al pushes again.   
  
"~ Hardly.. though for the next few days at least, don't use it Sensei.. ~" Achika says, beating Washu to the punch. Al just looks dryly at this. "..and at work?"  
  
"That can be settled Son..." Terrai adds in, with an inflection of.. "..I may have a need of you elsewise."  
  
..uh oh...  
  
"..um... I don't think..........." Al tries to deflect from what he KNOWS is suddenly inferred of. Terrai though is resolute as expected. "..and I 'do'...  
  
..or do you not realize that what I might have, and now think, about finding out about all this?" A Father gazes at a squirming Son.. "..no, not really actually........  
  
..you're the last person I can figure out, other than the obvious.." Al readily admits.. "Quite right.." ..Terrai agrees..  
  
"..and so, having with this rather short space of time, have noted that the apparent three years from home, have made more of a grown person, than I expected to find today.  
  
..and with areas woefully lacking still..."  
  
The Dimensionals minus Tsui and the Twins nod their collective heads with Ket. "..*Groan...* ..my allies.. such comrades..." Al shakes his head to..  
  
"~ Oh do simplify your feelings Sensei.. ~" Ayeka puts lightly.. "~ ...as we also picked up many traits from residing here, as well as given a number of such ourselves. ~"   
  
"Correct.. and this is the basis that makes me realize that simply being a Administrator in a Server Farm, is a simplistic existence my Son."  
  
"But.." Al tries to interject against this thought, as he is also 'admittedly' happy with his current lot in life. It's not such that shifts the politics of humanity, and he's fine with that. "..but I like that what I do..   
  
..and after what we all here went through in the recent past, a 'simpler' life would be seen as a blessing Father.." Al finishes, noting the Trakalin Incident as AMPLE reason to not to push it with life.  
  
..but, Terrai insists... "..but I also believe, with what I see here, that you are skilled enough to tackle a task that has come across my palate recently, one that I believe belies along a line that you once told me would be a... what was the word...  
  
...dream?"  
  
The rest of the faces in the room exchange looks between the two. "(~ A 'dream' is it? ~)" Funaho comments. Al though scratches his head. "A 'dream'? Wasn't there a bit too MANY I spoke of back home? I mean, what dopey tyke 'doesn't' dream of things of childhood?"  
  
Terrai looks at his wife, with a grin. "This one, I believe..." Terrai puts in a strangely disarming manner. "..lies with a more matured age set.   
  
..remember our converse a couple of years before the Gardon began peace overtures? That one evening as we sat on a pier overlooking the Atlantic along Ft. Lauderdale city?" Al still is hazy, until... "..the night that we watched the meteor shower.."  
  
Al's eyes make like a light-bulb snapping on! "OH! ..okay, now I get it..."  
  
"~ Gee... you dreamt about meeting an alien race? Isn't that plain sounding? ~" Inryoku puts in, which garners a HOST of ill reactions! "(~ I wish to have you both refrain from mental pinging of the client for the moment please..... ~)" Funaho puts in a 'stern' manner. The two just nod and moan again. Al just wants to rip his head off, and switch off his thinking processes.  
  
"~ Nay.. you'd hate being a vegetable. ~" Mihoshi puts, which to.. "~ ..coming from such... ~" Kiyone responds to her 'partner', leaning on the coffee table upon a sitting position on the floor.  
  
"~ Kiyone... my Core IQ quotient is the same as yours... ~" Mihoshi decides to jab back with, for once..  
  
"Which is?" Cal queries, and then wishes she didn't.....  
  
~ 482 ~  
  
"...oy..."  
  
"You learn to live with it.." Al quips with a experienced smile.  
  
"~ I'm only 271 myself.. ~" Mayuka decides to quip with, which still draws impressed oohs and ahhs in response, with clapping Mayuka tries to divert.  
  
"~ As for mine... ~"  
  
Al URKS!! "Washu! ..not THAT again!"  
  
"~ ....20,000..... ~" ^_^!!  
  
This draws a mixed reaction from the other Kerensky's, and one GROAN from Al... "Did you HAVE to gloat again?!!"  
  
"~ *evil chuckle...* ~"  
  
"*strained groan...* ...maybe my 'luck' isn't so hot..."   
  
..he gets a cup upside the head for that one............. =Xx=;;;  
  
Terrai looks over at Ket. "Does he get this 'all' the time?" Keturia giggles. "..it's mellowed somewhat these days Father. Must be the lack of college atmosphere."  
  
Ryoko then chuckles, almost 'akin' to her Mother's... "{~ If you like that.. I can do a demonstration on the Priss over there. ~}"  
  
"~ Ryoko! ~" Ayeka spits back.. "{~ HAHA... score............ ~}" The hybrid celestial stresses, to effect. "~ It'll be even by the end of the day, mark my words! ~"  
  
Ryoko makes with the mock 'worried' reaction, which riles Ayeka even more. Jeain asks Ket next.. "What about that???"  
  
"..........the same......" Ket levels plainly..  
  
Sasami then pipes up.. "~ Hey guys! What about this 'dream' of Sensei's? I think it's neat to hear about it. ~" Sasami puts with a bit of a 'too' impressed giggle, which makes Al twiddle his fingers a bit..  
  
"(Is Sasami going to get 'worse' about that?)"  
  
"(~ *giggle..* ..poor beloved... ~)"  
  
"(...uhuh.. she 'had' to be your twin sister huh?)"  
  
Kalacakra and Inryoku exchange a glance with each other. "(~ Plot device... ~)"  
  
"(~ Indeed Senet......... ~)"  
  
Tsunami 'hears' this, and gives another SHARP look suddenly at the two. "(~ ...'not', in my beloved's tongue.. ~)"  
  
"Maybe since they are so interested... 'Sensei'..." Terrai puts in a teasing tone, which Al immediately wishes.. um... NOT wish.. just to simply hole up in his room..  
  
..or in Warsaw.. "..you should tell them of this 'dream'.. and it's one of the few non technical issues you were so passionate about." Terrai grills his Son with, as Al wrings at his hands more. The words he said way back then now seemingly haunt his present situation. "..are you sure? It was a silly dream after all.  
  
..the Gardon are already well known, and no other race has been contacted yet...............  
  
...or............................ has there?" Al suddenly realizes where this 'may' be going, as Terrai only then 'looks' at his cup of tea.  
  
"~ Come on Sensei? What does all this mean? ~" Sasami presses again, added with the other Dimensionals curiosity. Al is about to start, when Kalacakra tries to be 'helpful'.. "~ The boy means... ~"  
  
"~ DON'T EVEN try it Alpha.......... ~" Tsunami and Achika both GROWL at the goddess, which recoils even her for a split second.  
  
"(~ ..and it's starting to annoy even I...... ~)" Funaho 'puts', with a sip of tea, the 'sip' stressed.  
  
"~ We'll never get the Wish started at this rate. ~" Inryoku bemoans calmly.  
  
Al decides to forgo his embarrassments, as he begins to relate.. "..it was a late evening on the Florida coast, in that said city, and we, my Father and I were on a Father-Son trip of sorts. It was the night of the Perseids Meteor shower, about six years ago..  
  
-----  
  
*August 12, 3414...  
  
..Lauderdale Grand Pier...  
  
..2317 Hrs...*  
  
"..wow........"  
  
A Father only looks with his Son, as they share the evening sky with a number of other onlookers, as the Perseids Annual Meteor Shower plays across, quite easily visible as the moon had long set with the sun, though the glint of the Orbital Ring arcing across the west plays it's game with ruining the mood.  
  
..off in the distance, the constant activity of the Kennedy Grand Launch SpacePort, as Shuttles and Pods laden with cargo rise upon consistent plumes of angry red. This reflects off the distance into the Atlantic Ocean, as a mirror version 'dives' into the depths, as a vehicle rises.  
  
..it's a cool evening, after the mugginess of the day, spent along the beach just enjoying the moment to be together, after a three month absence due to negotiations between the Outer and Inner Systems of the Republic. Trade agreements are a bastard..  
  
As a sleet of meteors plummet harmlessly by, with all traffic diverted aside from the Launch Corridor of the nearby SpacePort.. (for 200 miles that is...,) Al keeps track of the brightest of the meteors, meaning ones that might survive to landfall, though no more than as pebble sized. Only six so far.. "..quiet year..." Terrai remarks, mirroring Al's thoughts.  
  
Al could always count on his Father reading what he was doing, in most cases. This was a harmless endeavor for such. "Must be petering out finally...  
  
..or mining is being harsher than legalized."  
  
Terrai chuckles, appreciating his developing son's like mind. "..I'll have to investigate that for you my Son.."  
  
The two chuckle a good bit, as a 'really' bright one passes.. "Ah.. seven........."  
  
"...eight.. one off the left..." Terrai adds, and Al looks with a look of surprise. "..and low too I guess, might skip off.."   
  
"..don't think the Ring is in any danger this year Dad?" Al asks, and gets a shake of the head. "..the gravity shielding should suffice this year, even with the next upgrade in progress.  
  
..Your Mother will be fine with your Sisters." Terrai adds, knowing his Son's real worry, as the rest of the Family was returning from Jupiter Station, from a day trip to the Europa Museum, anytime now..  
  
"..Cal was going to show me some real DNA chit-snaps of Gardon anatomy. I never really have gotten to see such up close."  
  
Al's facet of subject, defers to a non ill train of thought, as more to a blunt and plain curiosity. His mind then decides to mull over what a Gardon would be like in person. The tales of a humanoid feline creature, lent to a more innocent mindset with this Terran. Terrai notes this, and.. "...if you wish.. you can accompany me on a quick tour I will be taking soon to the Outer Rim.  
  
..there may be traders of the Gardon Trading Cartel there, though it may be sparse to catch a glimpse.  
  
Al looks over, just after a ninth sighting, as he glances with... uncertainty.. "..that'd... be interesting...  
  
..though, wouldn't I just get in the way? Remember that trip when I was eight?"  
  
Terrai haughts a good laugh from that one, such is the wit Aleaic has begin to display as of late, however muted in public it has been. "...don't worry.. Governor Clist still retained his seat on Planet Haba-III, though he had to purchase a new garment for the election speech."  
  
Al half sighs, as his younger 'persona' was the cause of a 'most' embarrassing situation, as Terrai was on a campaign support run with his friend of half a mellennia: Clist Drakma, whom was the candidate of the Colony Party, verses candidate Diana Sectran of the Terran Party. At the time, the sight of Al setting 'sick' over the ambassador and his candidate friend, with a loose table cloth edge 'helping' as Al tripped, made for a definite 'snap shot' around the Sphere..  
  
..this though turned the corner in Clist's favor, as his opponent, apparently not a family oriented person, made comments soon after about Clist's handling of children, which to, the voters promptly 'responded' a short month later.  
  
..never doubt the effect of fate, Terrai said after.. and of dry cleaning...  
  
Al almost loses himself when he thinks of all this. "..at least Clist got away 'clean'. My classmates heckled the ying-yang out of me when I got back to school..  
  
..*sigh..* ..not sure another 'trip' would be a good thing..." Al turns a shade reserved, saddened even. A lot in a youthful life, where you were of such a high ranking family, and those of the rival families saw you as a weak link, made to be prodded.  
  
..this what Loran did so 'effectively' for a month after the incident, leading Al to get into an eventual fight, and subsequent 'lecture' from his Father next to him. Justice was apparently not a term children are allowed to use, even in these supposedly 'enlightened' times.  
  
"..nah..... I think I'll stay and enjoy a run to New York or someplace when you head off Dad." Al lowly returns to his Father, whom sees a bit of depression setting in. The whole fact of this trip, was to get Al away from his child role woes, and forget for awhile.   
  
..as a number of instructors suggested. But Terrai saw something else that might be useful. It lay within something Jeain told him the week before. "..I don't think your Grandfather would agree with that decision.."  
  
Aleaic stifles a groan.. "...who come you make me sound like him so much Dad? I'm 'not' him, you know..."  
  
"..indeed... but he had a childhood much like yours. You should not count yourself as the only.. um... human... that has gone through your current trials.  
  
..and not have to hide from such as a result even. Or are your fears more than your curiosity about meeting alien sentients?" Aleaic reacts as anticipated, as Al looks to his Father with a longing look, laden with fear of loosing such a chance, if one ever came across.. "..n.. .no Dad... I just... I don't want to..."  
  
"..it'll be a simple trip to Norim Spinward Rim, a week back and forth, while I look to economic reports. Plenty of time to possibly see a Gardon, and maybe.. meet one........."  
  
Al's mind reacts as anticipated again, as a dreamy look plays across his eyes, reflected of a number of meteors playing across his lenses. The whispers of awe from others nearby are drowned out in Al's teenage mind. "...meet... one?"  
  
Terrai smiles... "..and help me out with paperwork. My portable keeps acting up on me, and you're the expert of the family on that criteria. I'd even pay you a small penance to help. All that, and a certain 'chance'..  
  
..and that I believe, would be better, than another trip to stuffy old New York... correct?"  
  
Al smiles despite himself, as New York 'was' stuff as such. Course a city of one billion tended to make things 'cramped', even with skyscrapers and Geo-City Superscrapers that rose to heights not even God could knock down so easily..   
  
..and not much was a surprise to Al anymore, having traveled there, along with Paris, London, Tokyo, many others alone, when desire to be alone suited him..  
  
..not 'this' time though.. "..that.............. would be neat Dad..........."  
  
"..it's a date then...................."  
  
Al then suprises his Father with the next question, as a meteor crosses paths with another in a cross stitch.. "..what was it like, to meet the Gardon for the first time?"  
  
Terrai looks over with muted surprise. Apparently he is getting more than expected from this 'key' he used. Al is allowing his defenses to fall for once. He then looks at Al softly...  
  
"..in a political sense. It could have gone... 'much' better.......  
  
..in a discovery sense, up to the point the Gardon became hostile. It... was something I still remember..  
  
..why do you ask?" Terrai counters, not really knowing what to say about a situation that dredged into an ugly state quickly. The intent of the query is clear though.."  
  
"..maybe..... it's silly Dad...  
  
..but maybe, someday... I'd like to meet a new alien race for the first time. You know.........?" Al asks, looking out at the sea, glinted with meteor reflections for time to time. Terrai nods.. Al just continues, leaning upon the Pier railing of aged wood, sprinkled here and tether with 'gifts' from the gulls about in the daylight hours. "..I think it'd be.. well....... magical to greet a new race for the first time...  
  
..I mean.. the Gardon can't be the 'only' other race out there, that'd be a waste of so much up there. There's 'got' to be more friendly races out there. And.... I want to meet one someday.........  
  
..maybe even be the first to do so..................."  
  
Al has a terribly innocent smile across his face, as Terrai looks with mixed reaction to Al's admission. He looks down, and realizes this is the first time Aleaic opened himself this far with him. It fills him with selfish feelings of a father not wanting his child to grow up, and as a elder that is proud of what his Son is turning into, muted and introverted as he still may be.  
  
..one day.............. "..if that happened..  
  
..I hope I will be there to assist you in doing so. That'd be the day I'd be most proud of you Aleaic."  
  
Al feels a patting hand of his Father, as they simply turn to watch the stars continue to fall. They only return home in the light of early dawn, just talking all this time.................  
  
..and something that would add to the future.  
  
--------  
  
"~ ...........wow................ ~"  
  
Al looks over at Sasami, as the others watch with awed reverence. "Yeah... guess I was silly back then.."  
  
"~ No you weren't... ~" Tsui leaps to be the first to defend Al's jest. "~ ..to dream is the most cherish ability a mortal can have. What else can give you so much, to drive your hopes and skills upon, than something that is only a wisp, but holds more strength than steel? ~"  
  
Aleaic smiles to Tsui's wise advice. Jeain looks to her husband.. "I didn't know there was a female version of you dear...."  
  
Terrai looks back with a blank stare.. "Neither did thou myself.........."  
  
Kalacakra only rolls her eyes, but Inryoku is openly crying in the anime style.. "~ *sniff sniff..* ..thou was so sweet mortal... ~"  
  
Kalacakra groans.. "~ Emotional Thea... ~" ..which Inryoku raspberries back.  
  
"~ So.. did you get to meet a Gardon? ~" Tenchi asks, interested in that part of the tale. Al suprises the Dimensionals with a simple nod. "Yep... and by luck it was a young Kefl of one of the Gardon Traders of decent rank. His name was Nien Ora Micn`ic, and when I met him, he was with his 'own' father, and I got to see the Gardon from the moment we got to Polaris-V Station, and I got to see them for the first time. A bunch actually, as the trading Clan for the Sector was there to cement a trade pact with the Polaris Authority."  
  
"~ You never told us about this.. ~" Mihoshi says despite. Kiyone is alone the same wavelength. Al chuckles.. "Never asked..."  
  
The Dimensionals smirk at once, and look at Ket 'at once'.. "HEY! He's 'your' Sensei, not mine!" ..this gets a giggle from Cal and Luriena.  
  
Al alludes. "..they're not really a feline humanoid, rather, a hybrid human with feline characteristics, with the ears and such, and 'two' tails actually. They stand as tall as a human does, and their hands are tipped in claws, though the digits are more human like. They have manes that run their entire back, which their garbs of clothing that could make for shrine robes for a Eskimo sect, though not as heavy. Apparently the Gardon Homeworld is an Ice Age type world at the moment.   
  
..such conditions breed hostility and distrust, though 'how' they gained space travel is uncertain. At least we took much of the fight out of them in their wars against us." Al comments, Terrai then nods. "Against 'us' anyway, though whom else they know of, is a secret they are trying to put with their peace proposals."  
  
Al blinks.. "Well... that would help...  
  
..anyway.. the Gardon also spot these 'fur spines' along their forearms, which make them look real wicked, though Nien hadn't grown them yet, so I wasn't as afraid of him, and found out quickly we both shared friendly feelings.  
  
..the Trade Master my Father talked to, was more gruff, but kids apparently are still kids, usually."  
  
Al goes into a bit of reflection. Tsui sees it in his eyes. "After we met, we found out were weren't very much different from each other. We played games and told stories that were quite similar from out respective childhood's. We did this for the whole week I was there, as we told each other about our favorite games and stuff like that. I also found out the Gardon, even the kids apparently 'were' stronger than humans, as Nien would pin me down everytime we wrestled."  
  
"Ooooh?" Terrai suddenly injects... "..and you told 'me', those bruises were from just playing..." Aleaic catches himself, and chuckles back meekly.. "..well........ I told the truth... sorta..."  
  
"~ *tsk tsk...* ...fibbing... for shame........ ~" Achika quips simply, which draws a bland look from Al.. "Yeah yeah... so?  
  
...besides, it all made me realize that humans weren't just out in the stars to expand. There were others out there to be met, and Nien related something similar to me at the time to."  
  
Tsunami can't help, but be envied a tic. Her love having done something that special and her not being there to witness it. "~ ..marvelous.. ~"  
  
"..and effective. I finally had something to gloat a bit over when I got back home, which made my tenure in school 'much' easier after that. The souvenirs Nien gave me, probably were as impressive to my classmates, as were the ones I gave Nien for his 'clan kins'."  
  
"I was envious even..." Ket readily admits. Al smiles to his elder sis..  
  
Terrai then interrupts the "Well.......... now I believe we are to the point of this discussion. And why I am here..."  
  
Al looks back over with the same 'look' as before.. "..is there a 'new' race after all, out there Father?"  
  
Terrai becomes cryptic. "..if you wish to find out, I have a scheduled meeting with the Admiralty in a couple of weeks. After that, I head out for the Nadir Rim, and.. well.......  
  
..you'll just have to come along to find out..."  
  
Al though has a pensive look.. "But.... but the wedding..."  
  
"..can be held before the honeymoon, which may attest to more in this case."  
  
Al looks more dour, seeing the 'route' this is steering towards. "..what about my job? Just dumping it seems... rude......."  
  
"..it may still be here, when you return, though by then, a career change may occur."  
  
Aleaic turns a shade stony.. "..um... and, um... how long do I have to consider this?"  
  
"..like I said.. two weeks....................."  
  
Terrai notes the heavy churning of emotions on his Son's face, as Tsui and the others immortal can 'feel' such. "...a problem?"  
  
"...............uh............ just....... two weeks........................ huh?"  
  
Al inside, on one hand, (not Tenchi's..) ..is worried about what 'now' is the intent of the Placement. This is the whole point all along, apparently to 'train' Al as a replacement or such.  
  
..but the other hand.. (not Tenchi's..) ..the chance to live an actual dream.  
  
..at the consequence of leaving behind everything here he and his companions helped build. It's not a small pill to swallow. "....doesn't feel very long........... actually.............."  
  
"...I understand, but know I believe that this may be the place for you. And of your judge of character, I am usually right. This place is the rare otherwise, but I 'was' correct about the trip to Polaris, wasn't I?" Terrai imposes, which Al reactively nods, but inside is 'disturbed' by this. He then looks over at Tenchi, seeing one that was already in something like this before. Being chosen for a position, and not really 'asked' if he felt he truly ever 'wanted' it..  
  
..no wonder Tenchi considered this mortal as akin in vein to their own situations. Tenchi smiles in reflex when Al thinks this.  
  
"...I.... will think upon it.........................." Al finally ekes out. Terrai sighs, sensing resistance to this ideal, as a lot of roots have taken hold in his short time here in Japan. While Ket already knew when she told the others last night, Terrai indeed does not wish to separate Al from his new family, even if it means less time together. Partially, Terrai is trying to create a 'family' trip of sorts, though this type may prove problematic.  
  
..a First Contact situation, does not lend to a family picnic naturally...........  
  
"...we will reside here in your home for a week, before I must return to my duties, to prepare. If you wish to come, I will relate all, but only if, due to security concerns.  
  
..oh... and I wanted to show you something as well.." Terrai smiles, and makes Al cock and eye. "..a gift?"  
  
"Housewarming type..." Jeain says.  
  
At that, the parents look at each other with a nod, and simply rise and head out the front hatch. The others as expected, follow with natural inquisitiveness. Outside, a 'surprise' indeed awaits them..  
  
-----  
  
*...high above...*  
  
..it was CLOSE... what with the Hand and The Father HIMSELF a mere hundred yards from their position, such that nearly drove their demonic souls to a heavenly state, so 'white' they were.   
  
..but after enough of a while, they returned to their stake out, as Nagi kept keeping tack of the converses inside, as a Hex Bug was planted under their very couch, the ones the nimrod parents occupied. Such was, the touching story that the Demon of Hunters discerned..  
  
..with an ulcer.. "{{~ What a load of crap! ~}}"  
  
Minagi as usual, just whittles scorch marks into a branch. "{~ Sounded interesting to me. Even if it 'is' nauseating. ~}"  
  
"{{~ And a Demon of the Gamma you are, for that kind of though, weak pitiful... ~}}" (..yep, Nagi's still number one.. =--= ..) "{{~ ..but I devise we have something to work with, what with the Mortal's resistance to this...  
  
..expectation... ~}}" To Demon Agent Nagi, to see a Soul wrench itself like that what Al is doing, makes it weak against corruption. The presence of the twin Goddesses, has also caused stress in the perfect 'world' of the Mortal.  
  
..it's enough to proceed with her next planned phase at last... "{{~ ..time to get 'them' to work...  
  
..hey useless! Call them to get their act in gear! ~}}"  
  
Minagi looks dryly at Nagi.. "{~ How come 'I' have to call them?! Even Kagato is riled with those two...  
  
..Hell, they scare me to drink Heaven mead.. ~}"  
  
Nagi snarls comically.. "{{~ I don't CARE if they slit you and disembowel you as a hobby! The plan requires them, and you WILL call them my 'servant'...  
  
..or do I have to extrude your entrails........... ~}}" ..it's not a question...  
  
Minagi groans... and secretly.. "{~ Fine... just keep them away from me, alright? ~}" ..wishes the same to happen to her 'boss' kneeling across from her. She 'badly' wishes to be back with her 'Father' Yakage, if just to be near the 'home' fires again. The three months on Earth has been a PAIN in the ARSE with this one. The sooner they drag Aleaic into Hell, the better for her, Minagi thinks..  
  
..better is Nagi is 'accidentally' nulled by an 'accident' of some kind, prior to returning to Hell Core. Nagi 'wouldn't' be missed quite bluntly, moreso for Nagi's partner. She then uses that to 'call' into a Demon powered Cellular, D`West 'company' owned, and calls into the Mercenary Branch...  
  
"{~ Yep... it's time......... ~}"  
  
----------  
  
*Below.....*  
  
"...................Where'd THIS come from?!?! *LOL!* .."  
  
Al's question lies with the sight of a large tree now standing upon the grassy ground. "...what... don't like it?" Jeain asks in response...  
  
"...like it?  
  
........like it?  
  
................it............... is a Palm Tree!!"  
  
"Indeed......." Terrai quips with a smile, which makes Al scratch his head. The Dimensionals as a WHOLE are totally uncertain what this is about. "~ Strange gift... ~" (Ayeka)  
  
"{~ Does it burn well? ~}"  
  
"~ *Simmer* How drool a question demon...... ~" Ayeka slits her eyes at Ryoko, and said looks back.. "{~ Hey, it's wood! I'm curious..... ~}"  
  
"~ It looks cheery to me.. ~" Mihoshi says next, and Tenchi looks from Mihoshi to the new Tree. "~ Yeah... now that you mention it, it 'does' look charming.. ~"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka catch this, and immediately change their stance.. "~ It's BEAUTIFUL! ~/{~ SWELL TREE AL! ~}" ..which to Al shakes his head blandly.. "I'll agree, once I know what this is about......."  
  
Tenchi meanwhile is scratching his head with the last tryst Ayeka and Ryoko pulled. "~ This doesn't sound good.... ~" Mayuka gives a comically, baleful look. "~ My Mothers are so strange. ~" ..which Tenchi chuckles to.. "~ Hey! ~/{~ Hey! ~}" Ayeka and Ryoko defensively yelp..  
  
Terrai then looks at the tree, and.. "What.. you don't remember the tree we planted when you were one year old?"  
  
"EH!?" Al stammers! "...how would I remember THAT!?!"  
  
Cal giggles a bit hard. "..he doesn't remember eating the mud either I guess.." ..which Al endures a giggling tirade. "..can I get an explanation... *pained look...* ..before my head shrinks from embarrassment?"  
  
Terrai chuckles.. "Dear......"  
  
Jeain takes the cue.. "...remember the stories about the trees we planted for each and every one of you kids?"  
  
Al again spikes his head up. "Oh yeah.......... so this is my birthday tree huh?"  
  
"..and we want you to have it here, planted where you can see it grow further." Jeain adds. Al looks with a uncertainty. "..but... what about home? This thing must have left a 'big' hole..."  
  
"..that, a Japanese Cherry tree now occupies." Terrai adds, and Al has to keep gagging from surprise! "..........it DOES!? But.... but why?"  
  
"...a reminder... so as we both, on the opposite sides of the globe, can remember each other daily, for whatever reason. It seemed fitting, that this is obviously going to be your permanent home now, rather than you ever really coming back to Coral Springs. It doesn't seem fitting, now that you are a family headmaster now.  
  
..so this is the next best thing."   
  
Al can't help but appreciate the logic behind this. Even with the 'Placement' unleashed, his Parents were still concerned about his place he called home. If they went 'this' far to infer to such, it meant more than just gardening. "..wow............ I'm touched...................."  
  
Al then looks worriedly.. "I just hope I don't get a coconut on the head one morning..." Al quips amusingly, which to Tsui behind starts laughing heavily.  
  
Then Al does something only one other may have expected... and it's not Tsui added actually........   
  
..he starts to laugh.. "...*light chuckle... and growing..* ...'this' I couldn't have seen coming by ANY stretch.............  
  
..so.... *lol* ..does Ket have to have her Tree moved here to?"  
  
Jeain smirks.. "...depends on how long she takes to 'settle'...  
  
Ket, rather than be mad about that, fingers her nose.. "..um... that may come sooner than you guys think..." ..that makes Al look over in surprise.... "...eh? Who?"  
  
Ket flusters defensively.. "..never you mind. I think it's a 'great' gift Mom and Dad."  
  
Jeain wants to drill more, but Terrai defuses all that quickly.. "..if I may suggest, the Garden over there would be a marvelous place..." ..he points.  
  
"....um..... *looking...* ..okay...."  
  
Suddenly....... "~ WE'LL GET IT!!!!!! ~/~ WE'LL GET IT!!!!!!! ~"  
  
..a pair of goddess freight-ton movers STORM past Al, as they reach the tree first!! "~ Don't you worry Mortal! We'll show you what we can do!!! ~"  
  
"~ Oh for the LOVE of Heaven, NAY Inryoku!! NAY!!! ~" Tsunami YELPS!! Al though sees an image of a ash pile quickly... "...my baby tree........."  
  
"~ WE'LL GET IT BACK FOR YA SENSEI!!! ~"  
  
..the voice belongs to a suddenly uniform clad Washu, with the Dimensional 'army' all around her, all clad in combat fatigues, camo face paint, and ARMED out the immortal ying-yang in strange super and melee weaponry!!! The Class-two's even have mini-helmets on, and a carrot 'club' each!!! Worst, Mayuka holds a oversized battle banner, like in those Samurai flicks!! Al 'YIPES' despite.. well, not really, just naturally.. of himself!!! "AHH!!! THE RESIDENCE JUST GOT REPAIRED YESTERDAY!!!!!!  
  
..NO!! STOP!! I BEG OF YOU!! AWWW, NOT YOU 'TOO' TSUI!!!!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"~ TO THE ENEMY TROOPS!!!!!! ~" Washu suddenly COMMANDS!!! Al fails to stop this as of course.  
  
The 'army' STORMS off after the Twins, as the other present Kerensky's watch shock eyed, as Aleaic CHASES after them all!  
  
Jeain bluntly remarks.. "..Heaven must be one 'nutty' place........"  
  
Ket sighs.. "...no... it's Al that brought the nuttiness out of them.......  
  
..they're all TOO natural about this stuff........." ..she says with drooped shoulders, as the Gardens are a ruined WRECK when all is said and DONE.....  
  
(..oh, and Takamisi won the Pot today...... =--=;;;;;;; )  
  
------  
  
*..at present...*  
  
"..*sigh...*  
  
....at least the Tree lived..."  
  
As both still sit upon the hill ledge, Tsunami leans her head over Al's right shoulder, such is her perfect flexibility, that she meets Al's muted eyes. "~ ...I think your parents gave you the perfect gift...  
  
..now I know where to have our ceremony... ~"  
  
Aleaic's eyes lighten up some, as does his smile. "...perfect... if you say so..."  
  
They share a tender kiss, and then only break it, due to the strain they both still feel. It's been a ruckus for them both this day. Al and his cellular, to Tsunami's infighting with the 'very' ones that she once made a deal with, to Al having to find out the intent his Father had for his 'Placement', to Tsunami having to guard her beloved from the 'constant' advances, and 'help' from the terrorizing duo.  
  
..at least the Palm Tree found a new, albeit CHAOTICLY planted home, amid about everything else around it, razed..........  
  
Aleaic just has to keep up with new excuses for the Tekomi Hardware people, though the 'nice doing business for ya..' bit, comes with a lecherous, greedy grin each and EVERY time they come... *cha-CHING!!*  
  
..it's getting old. Al leans his migrained melon upon Tsui's silken head. So soft, Al almost feels like falling asleep there, though Tsunami wouldn't mind a nap either. "..I just don't get it.........  
  
..and why didn't you guys get Recalled when I broke the secret?"  
  
Tsunami rubs her nose on Al's cheek, and says simply. "~ One... it's your immediate family, not a perfect stranger. Blood relatives tend to take things better, than simply friends, or less.   
  
..and Two... Tenchi said that we didn't need to go, simply because a few knew of our secret. In fact, strange as it may sound, there only a rule for such, if a client no longer wishes a Dimensional to remain, so long as a Wish has been granted... ~"  
  
"..explains those 'two' then.."  
  
Tsunami groans, which unintentionally warms Al's blood a bit. "~ Explains more than that. Kalacakra and Inryoku are famous for instilling Wishes in such a way, that they believe they garner 'points' for it, rather than truly for the benefit of the agent they serve. The problem, is that Wishes are not an enforceable morality trait, more just a commandment from a client, and no more.  
  
..there are no real rules for Representatives to act, other than to see to the best needs of a client. Most of us have instilled a natural need to see the client is happy with 'whatever' result they ask for.  
  
..but Inryoku and Kalacakra... they are the apparent exception, and since they haven't done any 'lasting' harm to a client, other than some of the worst cases of limping ever known... ~" ..this makes Al's breath shallow...... "~ ..and a few strange accidents that made clients more... cherishable, by an object of affection they seeked.   
  
..they then only get 'recommendations', ones they usually listen to, and file dump the next clock cycle. ~" Tsunami adds a groaning chuckle to this last, which Al takes as a beautiful sound.  
  
"~ ..so now, it's this that you have to deal with......... as....... *weak groan..* ..as you promised you would.........  
  
..but I am 'so' sorry that this happened, Washu should have told me sooner about all this. I never expected the Band to cause this much grief........... I............ ~" Al notes Tsui's tone, and stops this train, by a warm kiss on Tsui's neck.. such is her content moan that escapes, that sees Al succeed.  
  
..once he 'does'... "...I accepted this, the moment I made that Wish. And never would I change anything up to this point, or in the future.  
  
..but I 'do' have doubts....... to be honest.........."  
  
Tsunami leans up, and moves to kneel around to look at Al level and direct.. "~ ..what... doubts? ~"  
  
Al looks at Tsui's rose eyes, glistening of the world reflected in them, then looks down......... "~ ..you....... you don't want me to stay? ~"  
  
Al SNAPS his head back up... "NO ...no...... it's not that..............  
  
..it's more.......... and while it all sounds fantasy like to believe otherwise, it's the fact, that 'I' will one day be the one to leave you.......... my only love........  
  
..there's no way to deny, my mortality, and your perfect immortality." Al looks level at Tsui...  
  
"~ .....I......... I know.........  
  
..but I 'believe' in otherwise, or I never would have come here to grant your Wish. ~"  
  
Al takes Tsui's hand...  
  
------  
  
*Just below......*  
  
Terrai, after deciding upon a long walk to clear his head, as well as to take in the breathtaking scenery, comes upon the hill that two lovers occupy. When he reaches near apex, he notes the voices.  
  
".........................*listening...* ......"  
  
..the words are flowing of a truth, that even Terrai dared not face, coming from the words of his Son. To face such a eventuality, it a trait of true courage, he decides to himself. It was there, when he stood there at that negotiation table, the 'symbol' of his Father Aragoni, a youth 'too' young to be put in such a position.  
  
..he grew up, but not without scars. When he grew old enough to understand, it was a courage he found that took place there, that he decided to not face again, and instead, hopefully do better for his Son, however harsh and repetitive is has been.  
  
..a crime of a Father, bearing a better fruit even 'he' couldn't face.  
  
While Jeain may always forgive him, he 'doesn't', and will take that to his eventual passing, however the 'afterlife' ends up being, now more revealed to him that he 'expected' to.  
  
..such a strong Son, to be his own vein, as Terrai himself is in his own. All strengths and weaknesses equal out in a fair world. The world is hardly fair.   
  
..nor the Heavens, if words come across from above correctly. He stops and simply listens, knowing he won't be noticed until the right time.  
  
..as with all things..........  
  
------  
  
"...but I also know, that the Wish cannot give me immortality....... and........ nor do I wish for it.  
  
..yet anyway, this I still feel with cold hard truth."  
  
Tsunami is growing a touch scarred. "~ ..but our lives have only begin Aleaic my beloved...  
  
..do not plan the eventuality, but savor the time we have together. ~"  
  
"Depending on two things.............." Tsunami looks upon this with confusion.. "~ ..which be? ~"  
  
"....well........... if I was 'so' content with you as my only love and need, ...why... did that cellular call Tokimi here...  
  
..and now today with Kalacakra and Inryoku? Is there something in my heart that is trying to tell me something ISN'T content? It.... is petrifies me that... that.....  
  
..I may be holding a secret from you, that 'I' don't even realize. If it was the Hex Port again, maybe I wouldn't be so worried, but not even this Band should have to cause this kind of situation, a THIRD time? I... I feel I'm being unfaithful in front of you, and don't even realize it?  
  
..and worse............... that Report..............."  
  
Tsunami looks down. She gets the idea coming from Al's feelings. "...if they are constantly looking upon all this, before a declaration of some sort is made, then the events of the last two days make us look BAD together...  
  
..if....... so.......... I may be unintentionally driving you away without knowing it. If the Band is driving up my intangibles, this all may explain it.  
  
..and lose you of me as a result, worse than what Kagato did. ~"  
  
Tsunami strokes Aleaic's hands, clasping her mind over each and every word ands syllable. Her face shows a deep concern, that logic of her own cannot simply dissipate. The Report, after all, is out of her hands.  
  
..and may take away Al's from her. "~ ...if so... it is all unintentional, for not all we do is always good and just, when we intend it. Sometimes bad things happen when we try too hard, or simply because fate enforces such.  
  
..Father's will is absolute, and his creations of things we cannot always fathom, can cause good and ill, such is our combined lot. But we 'are' in control enough, despite all that, to keep making those decisions, and with them, shape our lives, however imperfect we are as a result.  
  
..act and consequence go hand in hand, as we will do in life, if you are brave enough to take such a risk with me, my 'one' love.......... ~" Tsui puts with a gentle, yet confident tone. The mortal agency smiles, despite his worries. "...and about my eventual fate?  
  
..I can't guarantee much, still........." Al keeps allaying, as Tsui strokes Al's hands more. "~ ..and I said I came too 'far' to just lose you so easily.  
  
..now... are we in agreement? ~"  
  
Aleaic chuckles....... "...'I', say Yea to thus. To have survived what we accomplished, should have stopped me from asking those questions and fears. I though had to admit them, and now will fight harder to keep you.  
  
..and 'I' already stormed Heaven once to get you back, I think I know the directions to get there again, if needed."  
  
Al's disarming smile, melts Tsui's heart. "~ I love you so immortally much................... ~"  
  
".....................ditto............."  
  
Tsui cocks an eye.. "~ ..ditto? That's romantic for ya? ~"  
  
"...not as this is........."  
  
Al leans the best kiss he can muster, which Tsui catches herself unto, and pulls herself into 'very' quickly. "(~ Oh, I 'like' this style... ~)"  
  
"(...oh... I 'see'.......)" Al quips through the kiss.  
  
-------  
  
Terrai chuckles.. "(Lovers agree so readily...  
  
..but these are allies of this game, rather than just passengers.)"  
  
"~ Agreed... ~" ..Terrai notes the voice, but does not react to Tenchi's sudden presence. Too old for that emotionalism. "...did my Son overreact as I imagined he did, when you souls did that trick?"  
  
Tenchi chuckles. "~ ..the first few times I believe caused conniptions. Though I blame him not.. ~"  
  
"And where be what may, was your course prior to here?" Terrai in his own way, asks simply. Tenchi smiles.. "~ Along the hill overlook, with my Mother.. she wanted to ask me about something before dinner.  
  
..we hope you will stay, with your family. Sensei compliments my Mother and Sasami's cooking so much, you guys have to try it too. ~" Tenchi lauds for her immediate family. Strange that Tenchi is the only one of his 'clutch' that can't cook quiet as well.  
  
..he takes up the political and power departments instead, in stride. Terrai looks amusingly on this. "Be sure we will come, if nothing more than to see my Son's reactions. A meal after today would be splendid." Terrai puts, looking back at the upper hill ledge.  
  
Tenchi nods, but doesn't mention, that his Mother Achika, while walking with him outside, was 'also' cooking with Sasami inside! Woo.. talk about multi-tasking.. =^^=  
  
..just then, a harsh voice from below floats up... as in like a speeding vehicle. Tenchi groans... "~ What IS it with that goddess? How come she won't stop this behavior? ~"  
  
Terrai looks at the one named the Hand, as a normal person, and comments. "...if I may, it seems that your 'Sensei' has found ways to deal with these trials.  
  
..trust that he may do so again. Everything of fate, as a place and reason, with rhyme, whether melodious, or crude."  
  
Tenchi nods.. "~ ..if I didn't know better, and as such said to your Son, you were the voice that Father prefers most to speak through. ~"  
  
"Such a compliment. ...flattery for loyalty I will reward you with." Terrai bows, and then gets the same from Tenchi. Just then..   
  
*Phase....* "{~ Oh... and here the lover boy is found... ~}"  
  
"~ Nice to see you too Ryoko... ~"  
  
Terrai can't help but blink. "...I know a few Generals that would 'die' for that there ability..  
  
"{~ Sorry, not for sale... ~}"  
  
"I imagined.." Terrai chuckles...  
  
Tenchi though looks in surprise! "~ By Heaven, YOU refraining from selling your powers?! ~"  
  
Ryoko balefully responds. "{~ Blame Sensei, he put a 'rule' about all that about a year ago. Like I would actually do such a thing here. Kinda annoying, what when you get one to ask, then others keep a coming. Really tends to kill the night-life scene, you know? ~}" Ryoko puts with a twirl of the hand. Tenchi keeps chuckling, as Terrai adds his.   
  
"My Son apparently is wise."  
  
"{~ *annoyed..* ...'very'.... ~}" Ryoko puts, looking the other way.  
  
Then from below, the voices of two other mates of the Hand approach. "{~ Maaaaaaaaan... can't I get and keep a moment alone with you, just once today? ~}"  
  
Tenchi smiles, and whispers a bit lower. "~ But tonight... would be better....... ~" ..as Tenchi catches Ryoko off guard with, whom smiles slyly.. "{~ ...my, I didn't realize the Demon Portfolio of Seduction had found it's way to you... ~}" Ryoko croons..  
  
"~ Close enough. ..for later then? ~"  
  
Ryoko contentedly nods her head. "{~ A 'good' ride it will be.. ~}"  
  
"~ Only if 'we' get some later too....... ~" Mihoshi 'beats' Ayeka to the punch with. "~ ..that... that was crude Beta Mihoshi....  
  
..but I agree.. ~" Ayeka's comment causes a facevault of the other Dimensionals among this spot, with Terrai enjoying this camaraderie. "...I feel envy of my Son, such colors you all display."  
  
Just then, Sasami's voice echoes, as she appears in a cheery blossom teleport funnel. "~ ..::'come on guys'::... dinner is almost ready you all know! Achika will be mad again if you are late! ~"  
  
A small chorus of 'yeah yeah's' comes from the other Dimensionals again, and Terrai is starting to see some of the 'charm' this place holds.  
  
Just then, a long horn sound floats from the road below, as... "~ Oh, Tasha and the others are here! ~" Sasami cheerfully comments. Terrai chuckles yet again, upon such a cheery display.  
  
..then a *screech* from below, signals a certain long, raven haired goddess appearing outside the front hatch below, her tiny form waving MADLY at the approaching convoy below. Sasami and Tenchi teardrop... "~ Mother is so emotional.......... ~" Sasami dryly quips.  
  
"~ ....well, at least she's happy for once, though the teenage lover bit is getting overdone, really......... ~" Tenchi levels, with the other Dimensionals nodding in simult with. Terrai has to stifle a laugh there as well.  
  
"~ ..so, has Sensei come up for air yet? ~" Tenchi then asks, and Sasami... "~ *shaking her head..* ...you know, I think the word 'vacuum' is not meant for just Outer Space...  
  
..feeling it makes me want to... um... cook, yes.. cook.. hehehehe... ~" Sasami defensively puts, as Ryoko is even surprised. "{~ I feel for the bloke that has to get you someday..  
  
..just like Tenchi will 'fell' tonight... ~}" Tenchi suddenly goes more to his usual manner.. "~ R.. Ryoko.. not in public this much! ~"  
  
Ayeka snarls! "~ Mannerless Demon, can't hold back such comments in public. ~"  
  
"{~ What..?! I'm 'me', and I like IT like that! *rubbing Tenchi a 'bit' too low..* ..and this.. ~}"  
  
"~ *YEEK!!!* RYOKO!! ~"  
  
The screech startles Tsui and Al above, whom were trying for a Human Sphere record apparently. "~ THANKS a lot Brother!! ~"  
  
"~ HEY!! It was HER, not ME Sis!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic, still in a 'cloud', notes his Father below. "OH!! Ah... h.. how long........"  
  
"*Chuckle...* ...enough to know you are such a pair, that your Mother is falling in love with me, all over again in reaction." Terrai chuckles from behind his hand.  
  
Al goes 'whoooooooaaaa'..... and claps some.. "Cool......" ..which to Tsui giggles heavily.  
  
..just then............  
  
...........and at the moment the Sun reaches the crest of the horizon, a HUGE THNDERCLAP from a totally cloudless sky, SNAPS a heavy Lighting Bolt 'Arcs' unto the ground behind Tsunami and Aleaic!! The CLAP is SO loud, the air sound like melted glass that crackles apart a second later!  
  
...as it dissipates, with the electrically charged debris cloud of dust. "~ ....F... Father.... just Commandeth his Will...~" Tenchi stutters out, which even Terrai is FREAKED out by!!  
  
..imagine Al's SHOCK!!! "SAY WHAT!?!?!   
  
..again.. my hearing is GONE!!!" Al yelps, holding his ears comically..  
  
"~ Sorry beloved.. even we are not immune to THAT... ~" Tsunami moans, her own ears mending.  
  
Then, as the hearing collectively returns, Washu and Funaho appear from below in funnel teleports of red cherry aroma flame, and glowing runes of Spells respectively. "~ Be WHAT was that ask I!? ~"  
  
"~ Huh?! ~" The other present Dimensionals, aside from Funaho moan back...  
  
"I think she asked what just occurred.."  
  
"~ Bingo! ~" Washu alludes to Terrai's expert mind. The others nod to Terrai, groan again at Washu.. "~ ..just say it like THAT, will ya Washu?! ~" Tenchi responds for everyone else.  
  
"(~ Father Commandeth, did he not just now? ~)" Funaho thought impresses, as Tenchi nods. "~ Indeed... and NEVER has one been this Forceful!! ~" Tenchi says back to the Portfolio of Intelligence, before looking up the hillside. Above, Tsunami is already moving towards the impact point...  
  
..and suddenly, a terse moment later, SCOOTS back..........!! "~ It's.......... here...................... ~"  
  
Aleaic looks from the 'impact', to Tsui, and down to the others before back to Tsui. "What... is milove?"  
  
Tenchi phases up, and past Tsui, looking at the point just as he appears..  
  
..and SCOOTS back just as readily as Tsunami did. "~ The... The Report is MADE!!!  
  
...the Judgment is here.............. ~"  
  
Al grows COLD.... as Terrai looks with worry. Enough was told about all this, that this one 'event' determined his Sons and possible Daughter-in-Law's fate together.  
  
..if he could stop this as Terran Ambassador, he 'WOULD', as it is........ "...Lords help them..."  
  
Washu and Funaho behind Terrai nod in kind...  
  
.........a few terse moments pass, and no movement. "...so.......... what do we do? We can't hide for this........." Al says. Tsunami takes Al's hand in reflex, afraid that this MAY be the final time they can do so. "~ I wish we could.  
  
...so I wish selfishly.......... ~"  
  
Tenchi isn't moving either. "~ It's my fault... I was too blind to duty at the time to see what this may ultimately do...  
  
..I'm sorry Sensei........ ~" Tenchi responds, bows a submission bow to Aleaic. Al though only sighs. "..spilled milk needs no crying over..  
  
..thought this broken glass may cut deep as a result." Al says, no ill towards Tenchi intended, as he brunts fate once again, and steps towards the impact point. Tsunami and Tenchi almost react by pulling Al back, but stop themselves, knowing better.  
  
"~ ::What...:: ...is going ON?! ::~" Mayuka suddenly also arrives, a split 'door' slit that opens and shuts in open air behind the others, the shimmer sound closing the portal effect. The light from it is strong as it shuts. "~ Mothers? ~" Mayuka asks, just before Ryoko shakes her head, with a 'shhing' motion with her taloned finger.  
  
..when Al reaches the slightly smoldering spot.. "Smoky.........  
  
..eh....? ...looks like a data Padd terminal...  
  
..weird......." Al quips, as he hovers his hand over the plain gray and white electronic board display, the size of a mini-wall screen of one and a half meters diagonal. The weight is deceptive, as it's light as a feather. The 'real', weight resides in the emotional state. "...well.......... better see the results of three and a half years...........  
  
..Al then turns around, and as he faces the others, now all at the hill top ledge, he recognizes a thumbprint activation node switch. It occurs to him, that the intent of this medium is to MAKE it in a style comfortable to work, with the otherwise contained in the celestial memory chips within, or whatever such.  
  
"...there............ hehe... looks like a boot up of Micropowers 3002...   
  
..heh.. background pic of Jurai Core.." Al quips, as Tsui and the others hover in close. Soon many a eye is over Al's shoulder (and head...,) and many a 'mind' below 'listening' in, even as Tasha keeps asking where Al is at to Achika. Nobuyuki notes the reserves expression on Achika's face, and doesn't add to this..  
  
..above, the 'boot' process finishes, and a desktop 'wallpaper' of swirling Angel feathers, around a glowing flare point of infinite light. Obvious a sign of Father, which makes the Dimensionals quiver. "~ ...m.. melodramatic... isn't he..... ~" Ayeka cracks her meek voice to.  
  
..on the 'desktop', is a few 'required' icons, for the Hard Drives, the mandatory Program folders, and a few inconsequential folders in the Jurai Core language, not meant to be read.  
  
..but one folder, glowing a soft white-gray, and actually sparkling a tic, is labeled: '~! The Report.. !~'  
  
Al knows 'this' is the place to press his finger, and does so, with a light 'gasp' from the immortals. "Uh... please don't do that........" =^^=;;;;;;  
  
"~ Sorry.. ~/{~ Whatever.. ~}" ..the others respond to appropriately.. Al looks back, to see a pair of 'document' icons set in the Folder. One is: '~! Tenchi's Report to the Core Council !~'  
  
..the other: '~! Council Judgment !~'  
  
"...well... been nice knowing ya..." Al puts, as he opens the second icon with his finger. The celestial version of Word Application software, loads, and then loads the Document........  
  
..when so done, the Document is opened, shown in a stylized elder parchment of written upon format. Such a strange juxtaposition for this document, Al remarks to himself, thought the Dimensionals refrain a response.  
  
..the Title of the Document tells an ominous sign: 'Summary End Judgment'...  
  
..then a set of script runes for each of the Council members, including Funaho's and Misaki's....  
  
..and......... the One Sigil of Father. Which makes the document binding, whatever is read...  
  
"~ Whatever we read, will instantly occur when we finish.  
  
..if ill, I will no longer be here, and so neither with my brethren. ~" Tsunami warns. Al gulps, and looks at his Father, whom retain his neutral façade.  
  
..and then... knowing the consequences of fate at hand, starts to read............  
  
"~ The fate and resolve of the Council is resolved to these parameters, in the detail of the Contract Wish emplaced upon the Alpha Goddess of Happiness: Tsunami, and the Mortal Agency known as Aleaic Kerensky...  
  
..the Judgment is based on the Report submitted by the Hand of the Father and Council, Lord Alpha Avatar Tenchi...  
  
..the Judgment is thus........................ ~"  
  
(End Part Eight (Version 8.2) ...) 


	10. Amendment to Sorrows

My guardian angel, once careless and free,  
  
flew into the clouds and lost touch with me.  
  
Her tears were cold and wet, falling on my face.  
  
Her smile had left us without a trace.  
  
Her angelic lips quivered, frozen and scared,  
  
I felt rain clouds visiting, and had to prepare.  
  
I knew that angels, often content,  
  
were very special presents that God had sent.  
  
To see one so sad,  
  
so afraid,  
  
so alone,  
  
had made me weep while the cold winds had blown.  
  
Her wings lost feathers,  
  
comforting and soft,  
  
falling from the stars,  
  
floating aloft.  
  
Her pain was felt throughout the land,  
  
to feel true misery is impossible to stand.  
  
I prayed so that when her hurting stops,  
  
I'll be able to taste the angel's teardrops.   
  
(Kathleen Sheppard - Angel Teardrops)  
  
======================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - Part Eight (Version 8.3): Amendment to Sorrows..)  
  
*..........................silence............*  
  
A terribly cold and comfortless wind bows through the remains of the once vibrant windows, now returned to their original state of rotted apathy. Within those shutters of aged torrent, the wind flows and whistles through what once was a beautiful and cherished home. An abode now bereft of two months of what once was, a happy and prosperous family.  
  
Within, also as cold and bereft, a mortal, formerly the luckiest of such beings in mortal existence, at the time, now shivers within that decrepit structure of lost and desperately wanted dreams, dreams of a reality that 'should' still be his to cherish, with the one he supposed, even after enduring the End and all, would be able to 'keep' as his one love and testament of such to the world and universe at large.  
  
..now......... it all was seemingly a 'cruel' dream to the beginning. Such was the apparent will of the Council of Heaven, and that damnable Report. Upon the reading, and Aleaic 'remembers' the last words his beloved Tsunami spoke, prior to their reading, and upon the verdict, a HORRID cry of grief, as the Dimensionals and his family were literally STRIPPED from him within mere shadows of moments. He still hears the last cry of his name, lost into the suddenly hollow wind, of what was a strange, yet charitable day.  
  
..now............... now all a dream............  
  
And so, after enduring the questions and eventual backlash from his once friends Tasha, Nobuyuki and the others, Aleaic then endured about the same from his family, as a helpless Keturia could only watch, Aleaic crumble.  
  
..after, the family left in a rush, led by a flustered Father, and even with Ket, after Al all but basically chased her off...  
  
..leaving Al to watch for two months, despite all his wanting, prayer, and even a number of rants against the likes of Heaven, bordering on thoughts Trakalin once harbored, he finally was 'forced' to accept the truth.  
  
..it was over.............  
  
Worse....... the residence, once a piety of family and relishment, began to decay, as if a last insult to what Aleaic once held dear. Day by day over the two months, the structures, the garden, and the hillside, all apparently decided to simply..... die away...  
  
..withering, as apparently the original Enchantments were worn off by Tsunami's enforced departure. The smell of decay joined the growing bitter winds. The food was the only portion not to wither, but it soon ceased to be, with natural hunger and such, even with Al's enraptured, dour state.   
  
Finally, after the two months saw the first frost upon the now rotted away woodwork, worse than apparently Al and his once benefactor found the structure, Aleaic finally was forced to give into the inevitable, though dying now seemed preferable. At this point, Al wondered WHAT in the first place kept him alive, even after he saw his ENTIRE world vanish...  
  
":: ~ If... If maybe, I... I believe enough......... hope that I can endure this test...  
  
...maybe they all will return to me............... yes........... *growing mania...* ...yes they will come back..  
  
..yes........ and... and they can then tell me....... that it... *worsening...* ...that it all was a big fat mistake! I know, I can PROVE it all was a mistake...  
  
..Tsui can............. can............................................................... can....................... ~ ::"  
  
It was hope.   
  
..hope of the fallible kind.  
  
And after realizing upon that last want...  
  
..the last need...  
  
..he gave in.  
  
And as he stood outside that ruined Shrine, that broken house of dreams, he saw the approach of a nondescript Shuttle, one that would take him home. And probably, to his eventual suicide...  
  
..for going home now... felt like the valley of the shadow of death itself. It felt... euthanasia to the FINAL extreme.  
  
And there he waits, in that hollow and bitter wind.  
  
..that dead world enveloped.......  
  
..without his goddess at his side.  
  
--------  
  
*The Report...*  
  
~ The fate and resolve of the Council is resolved to these parameters, in the detail of the Contract Wish emplaced upon the Alpha Goddess of Happiness: Tsunami, and the Mortal Agency known as Aleaic Kerensky...  
  
The Judgment is based on the Report submitted by the Hand of the Father and Council, Lord Alpha Avatar Tenchi.  
  
..the Judgment is thus........................   
  
It is found, that in the three and a half mortal years that have passed in the presence of the eye and will of the Council, that the following facts have been determined about the nature of the situation surrounding the Contract, and it's participants.  
  
One, the mortal is found to have a low tolerance of spiritual matters, in the matter of belief, and taking at the manner of fact, at face value. The mortal also has shown a tendency to act irrationally, and irresponsibly, with a penchant of irregular behavior and immanerable temperament.  
  
His treatment of matters of the Factual that is Jurai Core, and all It's constructs and functions, is noted as one not believing in the severity of the nature of the Will of Father, the Core, and the Existence that it is all run and governed upon and under, oversight by this authority as a prime example. His demonstration of this mannerism, is pegged upon that, which plagues the race and souls of humanity as a whole. No underestimation, is worth the price from objectivity of faithlessness, that this mortal has shown to the respect of the Core, and it's functions.  
  
This also shows a lack of perception, and a unwillingness to acquiesce to belief in evolution and to accept the change that humanity MAY one day face, which at this time, is shown of the Race as a whole, unworthy.  
  
The mortal is shown to be unfit as a candidate of ascendance, and it's treasures inherit.  
  
Two, the Alpha Goddess of Happiness Portfolio, Tsunami, has shown a disregard to her duties and standards for the governing of the Core, and has set a 'dangerous' precedent, appending by the Council, as a need to change the Wish Contract clauses. This example, should be made clear, the nature of the shared existence, the mortal and Dimensional worlds. Humanity is a greedy, avarice, ego driven species, desiring of ideals that continue to breach the Seven Sins in constant and alarming regularity. The Alpha in this named Report, has demonstrated a number of these worrisome traits, bordering on such that a Alpha Demon could Sunder her being from the Network of the Core. This violates the Standard Security clauses governing the safety and well being of the Core, the Administrators, and the oversight governing of the Mortal Plane.  
  
The Alpha has shown a 'complete' disregard to the Ideals of Father and the Core, and should be considered for a demotion to Beta Status Licensee upon her Return to the Core, as this Council sees fit. Her tendency to merger her daily existence to Mortality, has shown her to be too easily corrupted by the influences of the 'imperfect' human world, and a Reprimand should be placed in her Permanent Goddess-File, upon her Return to Heaven.  
  
As for the other Dimensionals that followed her, whether by choice, act by the mortal, or other circumstance, and then 'voluntarily' acquiesced their stay upon the Mortal Plane, a SEVERE Reprimand should be assessed to each and EVERY Dimensional that participated in this gregarious display of dishonor to the Name of the Father, and the Core Jurai Tree, the Supreme OS in Name of the Mortal Plane, and more, with each being demoted, and such more stripped of the ability to 'ever' return to the Mortal Plane, for a period to be determined by this Holy Council.  
  
Moreover, the Demon/Goddess Hybrid known as Ryoko, should be cast from the graces of Heaven, back to the depths of the Hells she was apparently spawned from! The Avatar Yosho and Goddess Washu, should be considered for a 'complete' stripping of Power, and placed in a Level 5 lifeform upon 'separate' worlds, to never engage in a situation, that could cause the Core so much grief.  
  
..the hoped will of Father is upon this binding... the will 'should' be done in this manner, so says a number of the Council. ~  
  
-----------  
  
The Shuttle is so close now, the wind from it, adding a extra sharp bite to the evil winds of fate, the words that range SO truthfully, yet so poisonously, that it's almost like the hand of the Hell Core assisted in writing of the electronic document.   
  
So truthful. This Aleaic believes, as he is forced to accept, that his weak mortal shell, caused their happiness and future existences together, to be rendered asunder.  
  
So close now, the strobe lights that give colder shadows, and ones... for a moment... Aleaic dares to dream, there more than one shadow, that isn't his own.  
  
"...to have come so far..........."  
  
It's about to land............  
  
-----------  
  
~ .............but not all...............  
  
...and not by majority.  
  
The 'majority' to whence the authoring of this document falls, is led by the Ascendance Sect, headed by the Alpha Goddesses of Insight and Support. It's in 'these' recommendations, as well as from shown demonstrated will of clarity, that the minds of Heaven, are the tainted ones.  
  
The worlds of Humanity and Heaven, in the words of Funaho, Alpha Goddess:  
  
"(~ Humanity is the mirror to what 'we' as Dimensionals are. To simply wave as chaff, the concepts that Humanity is 'only' a weak minded species, dooms us to fall upon their descent from grace.  
  
..for we will have 'failed' them is truth, and in whole.  
  
To seek my truth in these words, look to the ones this Amendment seeks to judge, for THEY are the betters in this case! WE are the weak ones, of we see them as only folly, and us as the infallible. We are then as shown, MORE weak than what we seek to destroy.  
  
The Contract, is more than a binding agreement from Father.  
  
..it has become the Light! To show us the way to better help Humanity ascend, as such was the WILL of Father all along!!  
  
And last and MOST so of all....  
  
..the ones under judgment, were the ones that RESTORED this very Council, and all about and around it! Les we forget that, as we finalize the end result of our will, ill to their MOST deserved and higher standard of existence. Look ye well my fellow members of this Council, for THEY are the ones we should look UP to..  
  
..NOT down upon.  
  
Or do you all not hear the groaning of the Great Tree? IT already knows the truth about Humanity, and the Contract is a blueprint it is already governing it's OS by. Must we do less? And... it is all not ego I speak of.....  
  
..it is of two lovers........... and their example to us 'all'. ~)"  
  
As such, the authors of this Report, have come to the Third and Binding conclusion:  
  
Tsunami has shown GREAT stride in evolved manner, no longer respondent to every need and whim, governing instead, to constructive energies, that benefit all around her, in a manner, nearly as impressive as what she did as a Representative. If just her immediate circle is benefited from her 'grown' demeanor, then her demonstrations to Humanity as a 'whole' may benefit the Race in such General, the Race may merge with Heaven without warning!  
  
Aleaic meanwhile, while flawed to be sure, has also demonstrated more character, and leadership ability, showing that even Dimensionals have a thing or six to learn about life, that Heaven is beginning to feel a reflex effect of sorts. Heaven as a result of the End, and the author's of the Bootstrap Genesis, have begin to reevaluate it's goals and strategies. We ALL as residents of Heaven, have overstated our importance, and as a secondary result, begun to see that Humanity is no longer a simpleton Race.  
  
The Mortal agency has also shown an impressive tact for resolving issues surrounding the immortals that have gathered around him. Such has garnered such a degree of respect, that a 'rare' addition of a mortal surname has been agreed upon by the Dimensionals there, in 'whole', and as one. This example of unity and strength would bear such a fruit, that we as of Heaven would do well to follow this singular example. This all has also given Heaven, great insight in first hand contact with humans, which we have been sorely lacking for a great while, as with Humanity's growing advancements.  
  
Humanity is evolving much faster than we were ready to accept. As such, we are now forced to accept that Humanity, is about to Evolve to the next plateau. The parents and guardians are abut to have 'equals' of our 'children', whom we have watched over for so long. The pair of this Binding is the example to look to in this vein of light.  
  
The Contract is not the binding final clause upon this. But it is the one link between our newfound understanding of Humanity, and our own flawed nature. We both now are seen, to have a 'ways to go', in the Human tongue.  
  
Moreover, the Dimensionals that have gathered around the Mortal, and those that have come into contact with him, and his mortal family, Keturia Kerensky as the prime named example in this Report, have allowed the types we call ourselves as Dimensional, to also change. Better AND worse, as a human does.   
  
The Hand of Father as a prime example, has shown a 'much' improved mannerism, and grace, taking responsibility as of late, as what a Hand was expected of. His fears are apparently alleviated, if not annulled. The Hybrid as another example, has as of late, learned such a degree of respect, kindness and sharing capacity, that she is deemed ready to conduct testing trials for Alpha status Certification, within the next Human calendar year.  
  
The Goddess Washu is now more shown to a degree of compassion, despite wailing's of the mortal client, that she is considered for Pardoning of her myriad crimes against the Core, however the circumstances were in conduction.   
  
The Avatar Yosho is also officially Pardoned of his actions in defying the Core, in the matter of the Charge of 'Formatting' the Demon Agent previous: Ryoko. His acts and teachings of the Avatar Hand, and the Mortal agency, have given both formats to learn off of each other. The effects are readily seen, and appreciated, and more. His services to the Core, the 'mellowing' of the Goddesses Ayeka and Ryoko, as well as in the case of Tokimi's presence on the Mortal Plane, have demonstrated a evolved tact, seen as reasons for the Pardon.  
  
But most of all, as a belated note to the Trakalin Incident. The unit as a whole, named in this document, as the Kerensky Dimensionals, demonstrated such a degree of character during this crisis, as well as to the final outcome, that Heaven AND Hell Cores have given Meritorious Citations of Immortal Courage, sealed as Will by the Father, that the core unit is also Pardoned of expectations and inherit crimes of their coming to the Mortal Plane.  
  
Moreover, the unit is hereby Allowed to remain unto the Mortal Plane, so long as the Mortal agency remains upon that Plane of existence.  
  
This also means, that the Contract, as well as the binded parties involved, are Allowed to remain together on the Mortal Plane, so as in long, their cherished existence together can be allowed to remain as so, unto the Mortal Realm.  
  
It is also hoped, that their relationship together, demonstrated to the benefit of the souls around them, will bring moreso, to the human species as a whole, and thereby..  
  
...accelerate the merging of Human and Dimensional, as the Will of Father has recently commanded.  
  
It is also the Council's hope, that the Mortal agency, will return to visit Heaven, as to allow the residents here, the better ample opportunity to experience first hand, the nature that is humanity, flaws and all. If a small group of celestials can benefit this much, as well as gain 'habits' in the same vein, we all could use the same.  
  
Heaven is NOT made to be an unreachable ceiling, as rather, the goal to touch at the proper time. We and they, should be ready for that eventuality, now more seen as closer than ever before.  
  
This is the Council's Will, guided by our 'collective' Father and One Will. His will be thy truly done.  
  
Signed: Council of Holy Wisdom, Jurai Core of the Great Tree of Existence.   
  
Aye: (8)  
  
Nays: (2)  
  
Abstains: (1)  
  
Co-Signed: Alpha Goddesses Funaho of Intelligence, and Misaki of Parents. ~  
  
----------------  
  
*..at present... (..1932 Hrs..)*  
  
They all read the Report, and as they had begun to read the trying portions, Aleaic's livid imagination had begun to run WILD!!  
  
The sound of that 'Shuttle' was SO realistic in his mind, that Tsunami had to make a RARE harsh retort, to make Aleaic stop such a self-destructive mindset! Tsui's voice was so LOUD, that even Terrai and Funaho were 'rattled'! Then, as they all read the second half, the Report made even a stoic Terrai cringe in dismay, suddenly flustered into a joyous realization...  
  
..the Report, was 'favorable' to the Contract........  
  
..Tsunami and Aleaic no longer faced separation, so long as mortality allowed, extended by technology.  
  
As soon as they, AND the Dimensionals that were listening in, and.. um.. it was MORE than just the ones about the residence... 'much' more, realized the Report was in such a vein, the ever most lightest of giddy feelings fell upon each and every one of the Dimensionals, as a satisfied feeling washed over Terrai, happy in truth be told, for his Son as this indicated.  
  
..and............ as for the particulars.  
  
"We............ we can stay toge................... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" *..loses the Padd, caught by Mayuka DEFTLY!!*  
  
*SLAM/THUD/PLOP/THOUSANDS OF SLOPPY KISSES (..seemingly.......)*  
  
"~ YESWECANSTAYTOGETHERWECANSTAYWECANSTAYWECANSTAYMYLOVEOHYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *KISSING 'MADLY' LIKE THE UNIVERSE WAS GOING NUTS OVER IT ALL...  
  
....sorta...........* ..I'MSOHAPPYAREYOUHAPYIKNOWYOUAREHAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic in the midst of this, endures the most loving attack upon his person he has EVER been forced to endure, as a normally subdued Tsunami...  
  
..goes celestial bananas!!! "....I'm................ happy............... for you dear......." Al barely manages to get out, as he continues to get the 'literal' namesake, in kisses and joyous hugs! Everyone else nearby, stays CLEAR out of the blasted way, les they get injured in the 'backlash' of outpoured emotions.   
  
Tenchi and Sasami though can't help but be happy, as they know their Sister is 'assured' a permanent happiness, as long as their 'Sensei' decides to allow. (Like 'he'll' ever decide otherwise.) If anything, their short time here has shown a penchant of a desire to simply be happy, even if it flies in the face of crude and conventional 'wisdom'.  
  
Like a world of dour is meant to be 'only' such, as this display attests 'otherwise' to.  
  
Below, Tasha and the others, Nobuyuki most ASSUREDLY made confused, witness their guests, about go 'ape' as well, celestially speaking. Achika is the most 'Tsui-like', as she suddenly NABS Nobuyuki and SPINS him around with her, thankfully still outside as they were at that moment, otherwise, the interior would be WRECKED in the ensuing maelstrom that Achika 'creates'.  
  
Nobuyuki loses his 'cookies' soon after btw.. =^^=  
  
As Al is about to lose his breath! "AH!! ..*ACK!!* Tsui!! That report said.. as LONG as... *CRICK* ..stay on Earth!!  
  
..THIS IS PUSHING IT!!!!!!!! *WHEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEE!!!*"  
  
Al is about to turn a shade of color, not meant for a human mortal, when Tsunami 'finally' regathers herself, at least enough to let Al breathe decently again. This though by NO means makes Tsui let go, moreso, as she seems permanently 'fused' to her betrothed's chest. "~ ........I'm so happy........... ~"  
  
Aleaic can't help but chuckle. "Ev... Even to one as 'flawed' as I am?" Al quips through his sight of endless silken teal. Terrai can't hold back a good laugh from this.  
  
Tsunami though looks up, and Aleaic falls into those pink pools again longingly. "~ Moreso............ ~"  
  
The others begin to chuckle heavily, just before... "~ Guys. ~"  
  
Everyone looks over at Mayuka, whom is holding the 'Padd' in her slender hands, and is looking with 'worry'. "{~ Yeah babe? ~}" 'Mommy' Ryoko quips, which to 'Mommy' Ayeka WHAPS 'Mommy' Ryoko in the melon.. "~ Maybe you SHOULD still be cast Demon... ~"  
  
"{~ YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!! ~}"  
  
"~ DISH AND TAKE I SAY!!! ~"  
  
'Daddy' Tenchi rolls his eyes. "~ You never stop do ya? ~"  
  
"{~ HELL CORE NO!! ~}/~ LIKE HEAVEN NAY!!!!!!!! ~" Both snarl to their beloved. (strange preposition..)  
  
Tenchi looks at Sasami blandly. "~ Can I make a run for it Sis? ~" Sasami shakes her lil head, and Tenchi SMACKS a hand in his deflated face. "~ ...why me. ~"  
  
"~:: Mothers!! ::~" Mayuka snaps! This stops the argument suddenly, as... "~ Wow........ ~" Mihoshi puts out, just about to vainly try and halt the approaching Armageddon again. Tenchi and Sasami impressively clap their hands. "~ Wow. Way to go girl. ~" "~ Yeah Mayuka. Wow...... ~"  
  
"Im... Impressive......." Terrai ekes out.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka though are STONE eyed! "~ Wow........... ~"  
  
"{~ Seconded. ~}"  
  
Mayuka shakes off the impressed looks to. "~ Can I divert attention back to this? There's....... something added here. ~"  
  
In ALL of a second, the others SNAP back to hover Mayuka's head this time, this time to see...  
  
"(Al) ........................AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT THE!?!?!?!?"  
  
-------  
  
~ ..Addendum: Current Earth date......................  
  
..it should added, as to the current situation attesting to the arrival of the Representatives of the Portfolio's of Time Wheel Structure, and Gravity have caused the System to rebound react. The OS is therefore determined to be acting under an unusual amount of strain, concerning the presence of a THIRD Wish Contact situation, and as such, Violates the Accord Article 156,706-13Y Section 551-A/3, concerning the Wish criteria to mortals on the Mortal Plane.  
  
..the mortal is found to have unwittingly caused the Violation, and as such, is given a period of time, to rectify the situation, to a swift conclusion, within a period of Ten Mortal/Earth Days. If not assessed to, the Accord Violation may result in Rescinding of the Amendment Judgment, as this would constitute an act, dangerous to the safety and well being of the Core, NOT argued by the particulars of the Council, whatever their affiliations.  
  
..the mortal MUST amend this situation, or face this punishment.   
  
This is the Council's Will, guided by our 'collective' Father and One Will. His will be thy truly done.  
  
Signed: Council of Holy Wisdom, Jurai Core of the Great Tree of Existence.   
  
Aye: (11)  
  
Nays: (0)  
  
Abstains: (0) ~  
  
-------  
  
Everyone sees this, and FREEZES their souls, moreover, as Achika and the other Dimensionals below FREEZE, making Nobuyuki meet the effect of Earth's indelible power:  
  
...Gravity.............. (..no, just the 'natural' kind....... =Xx=;;; )  
  
Such is the light 'thump' heard from below, as well as the 'ow' that floats up...  
  
..it's not 'heard' just yet. "Oh LORDS!!  
  
..w..... w... w.. w.... WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Al grips his hair with!  
  
For once, ALL are stunned.......  
  
..minus two 'certain' goddesses.............................  
  
-------  
  
*Hell Core............  
  
.............Assignments Section. *  
  
..what...... thought they were just 'dallying' since the Reinitialization?   
  
Where have you been?  
  
"{{~ ..................................................well........ ~}}"  
  
A certain forked tongue, laced of silver hair and devious manner, the Hand of Mulhorand, Master of the Dark Tree and of the End along with Annihilation....... cheery bit eh?  
  
Lord Kagato, Head Admin of Hell Core, and now......... a bemused onlooker, as word of the 'Special Assignment' from Earth reached his infernal ear lobes.  
  
..as well as the 'particulars'.  
  
And or course, something 'this' important, needs to be meddled in...  
  
"{{~ Agent Nagi is sending for you two eh? ~}}"  
  
"{{~ Indeed Milord. Is there a problem? ~}}"  
  
Kagato shakes his head. "{{~ Only for the ones you intend to shake apart with this, whatever scheme you two enrapture their bloated existences with.  
  
..by far, it will be splendid to 'see' the Mortal again, before I mutilate him into a Slug, for his meddling in THE Plan. ~}}" He puts with a clenched fist full of smolder.  
  
The two whom Kagato speaks to, both giggle 'evilly'...  
  
..and girlishly at that. Which may be worse indeed. "{{~ Then be assured, that once we are 'through' with the foolish mortal, that you will have what is left of him..  
  
..if he survives 'us' that is. ~}}"  
  
Kagato barely registers a smirk. His experience with 'these two' is that, when something enters their grasp, it usually finds death or nullification, MORE than acceptable ways out of their myriad of Hexes and webs.  
  
"{{~ But...... So at least bring me the head, in 'whatever' condition, so I may mount it on my meeting table. At least, for 'decoration'...  
  
...'agreed'? ~}}" Kagato presses with, determined to show off a trophy worthy of his Master Lord. At least,   
  
'if' he can get his hands on the Mortal Aleaic's head. This alone would be worth sending these two:  
  
Sakuya of the Demon Agent Portfolio of Possession.  
  
Haruna of the Demon Agent Portfolio of Seduction.  
  
..the two worst/dangerous/heinous Alpha Demons outside of the Inner Circle of the Infernal, and ones sent only on the most 'importantly' deemed assignments.  
  
..ones they have 'never' failed in, not a 'one'.  
  
"{{~ So. How long do we have to torture the mortal until we must 'deliver' you prize milord? ~}}" The one named Sakuya slys out, as she does all the talking, as her 'Sister' Haruna leans on a Administrator Desk, 'flirting' with a non-descript Demon Admin, one that won't survive the Wither Hex she put over the fool, such is her style.  
  
..anyone caught in her Seduction Trance, is immediately Cursed. It never fails...  
  
..and Sakuya is 'infamous' for taking those 'Seduced', and Possessing their Souls to cause a grandiose display of carnage, prior to being DRAGGED to the Hells, so as to 'justify' the whole endeavor. This is why they never fail, humans are just 'so' weak minded, that either tact used first, causes the other to follow SWIFTLY after, and such..  
  
..justification of Hex Contract is easily assured.  
  
Kagato mulls this through his mind, as he thinks. "{{~ Long enough to humiliate the Hand of Father, as well as make a mental raping of that whore of Happiness. Maybe the Sister as well, so as to double to 'effect'..  
  
..I want them so much infernal 'toast' I can smell their celestial carcasses all the way down Here in my Office. ~}}" Kagato then cocks an evil eye, more plain looking actually.  
  
{{~ And also put a Hex rune of Hell Core upon the head. It'll make the effect to my 'useless' minions all the more 'direct'. ~}}"  
  
Sakuya chuckles, and looks over at her Sister, whom already has succeeded. "{{~ Now now Sister dearest. Training of Admins down here is worth a lot of time.  
  
..hate to just waste talent on the refuse. ~}}"  
  
Haruna turns from the suddenly writhing Demon Admin. "{{~ To me, never is such waste........  
  
..practice makes perfect Hells, my wisdom says. ~}}" She 'smiles', just as the Admin begins to eat from within. The sight makes Kagato sadistic. "{{~ Such perfection of corruption..  
  
...and to the task at hand, my lethal sirens. ~}}" ..said, just as the Admin is suddenly burst from within, by gray, rotting maggots.   
  
..so much for lunch...........  
  
"{{~ Be assured milord...... ~}}" Haruna echoes with a seductive tone..... "{{~ ..the Mortal's days among the cherished, is numbered...........  
  
..not even Love can save him from 'us'. ~}}"  
  
Kagato flusters with a disdainful hand. "{{~ Yes yes, all and bad is good....  
  
..however, even if it ends up being a first...  
  
...failure will 'cost' you both 'dearly'. ~}}" Kagato puts with a stern tone, one with a lethal bite behind it. Haruna and Sakuya, heedless to threats, only nod, and with a pair of green laced funnels, both Hex Port from the Assignments Center...  
  
..a 'great' sigh of relief exhales from the remaining Admins.  
  
Kagato looks upon this..... "{{~ 'Relieved' are we now? ~}}" ...with 'discord'.....  
  
"{{~ ...........a last 'breath' indeed pitiable fools....... ~}}" ..as he SCARS/MELTS a random Admin Terminal Station, such as when he IMMOLATES the Admin that once occupied it, a random poor Demon. (If there is 'such' a vein.)  
  
..the effect is immediate, as Kagato feels the much heightened fear within the slaved chamber, and as such..  
  
..'he' is the only one that draws a sigh of relief: a 'greedy' one..  
  
"{{~ Ahhhhhh. Such is the wine I prefer to drink..................... ~}}"  
  
...Fear still more than well exists here, my friends....... =--=;;;;;  
  
-----------  
  
*Residence...  
  
.....2002 Hours..*  
  
*Thunk........  
  
........thump...........  
  
...............whump...............  
  
......................clunk......................  
  
..............................plump.....................  
  
........................CRUNK.......*  
  
"~ He's in a cheery mood. ~" Washu quips needlessly. The others, the combined Dimensionals, and guests of both Al's family, and his former Dojo mates, now all around the dinner table, enjoying the Sasami/Achika spread of the main course of Asian Stir Fry, with all the usual specialties, and such, is with a decent attempt, to enjoy such by all..  
  
..which..... even with Tsui still latched to Al's chest, as she eats, is with a 'sense' of distraction.  
  
..as Al constantly drops his head onto the table, lightly enough not to knock the plates and glasses too much, but just enough to be notable...  
  
..if the hollow wood 'echo' wasn't a clue. "Indeed........." Jeain remarks, as she picks up a beef piece in her sticks, just before a 'thunk' hits the table, making the task 'iffy'. "...heh, good catch.." Jeain cheers herself with as she enjoys the bite taken.  
  
..it's though not so with the others, as a number of the head 'taps' have made the others drop morsels in disgust.  
  
..finally............. *Thunk..... thump.... **NAB!!** ..*  
  
"{{~ QUIT IT, OR RYOKO GO MOMMA OVER YOUR ARSE!!!!!!!!!!! ~}}"  
  
.......................silence.......................... *cricket chirp...*  
  
"............um.......... okay........." Al queeps out, sporting a decent welt on his forehead. (Hey! A new Sigil! =^^= )  
  
"~ Ryoko dearest. I think my Al has beaten himself well enough. Your assistance is not required. ~" Tsunami ekes out in a 'level' tone. Ryoko has a 'animal-insane' look in her eyes. "{~ Just one punch. Oh yes I, and my lovely Mystery Hand of Death. ~}" Ryoko puts with a 'manic' giggle.  
  
Funaho leans over to Washu. "(~ Do you not see a need to intervene? ~)"  
  
Washu looks blandly at Funaho in return. "~ What, and spoil my appetite? Sasami and Achika worked hard on this meal you know...  
  
..Ryoko's a grown goddess. ~"  
  
"~ For a Demon. ~" Ayeka pointedly says, looking blandly upon her chopsticks, laden with a mouthful to be taken.  
  
"{~ Oh yes, one punch............. ~}" Ryoko puts as an apparent 'mantra'.  
  
Al senses his impending doom. "And the Report was 'so' the highlight of my day......  
  
..over so quickly it now is." Al cries in anime tears past Tsui's cheek.. "~ Ryoko. ~" Tsui puts more sternly.  
  
"~ Okay Ryoko, let the Sensei go. ~" Tenchi puts in at last.  
  
"{~ *EYE GLEAM!!* Why YES my dear Tenchi!!!!!!! ~}" Ryoko invariably reacts.  
  
..as Al meets Nobuyuki's earlier fate. *CRASH!!*  
  
"~ ...ouch....~/....ich........"  
  
Cal and Alusair look at each other, and the glances of bemused looks from the other guests, mortal that is, they have to remind themselves, as Tasha looks with strained glance to the scene just conducted. Nobuyuki would too, except Achika keeps fawning over him, taking his attention about 76.3 percent of the way.  
  
..Sora and Tora just concentrate on their lobster flavored sauce, dipped with prongs. Fat Dal, don't ask.. *stuffing his fat face to the fancy!!*  
  
Hiwa though is the cheery one, as she continues to find this display just too giddy to keep from laughing at. Tasha glances at Hiwa every now and then, and rolls her eyes. "I swear, this abode keeps refraining from the traditional sense of the Japanese home."  
  
Next to her, Alana keeps hand feeding her husband, as Kero keeps a bemused eye upon Al's predicament, like his eye was meant to record all goings on with his former star protégé pilot. Next to them, Michelle meanwhile just keeps enjoying the concoctions of Sasami with relishment.  
  
And no, the Dojo Club, as they call themselves nowadays, now lacking a Institute to call their own, other than as volunteer help, or in Tasha's case, an unwelcome continuance, they do 'not' realize better as the Kerensky's present do of their immortal nature, of the benefactors of this meal, and the usual impromptu entertainment.  
  
But, even 'they' are taken aback at the sight of the Twins. Their 'format' displayed, makes even Tasha think that sake` party last evening still was affecting them all! Eventually though, they also, are 'forgotten' about as a quiet Numb Spell makes the Dojo types forget the new 'additions', whom by the way, keep glancing at poor Al, which is the root cause of Al's welts.  
  
Al meanwhile enjoys a moment away from the constant glances given, as Tsui continues to glom like the goddess dickens.  
  
"Sophy, how come 'every' time we come here, this place is a ZOO!?!?"  
  
Al pokes his head above the table edge. "And how COME you keep calling me 'Sophy'? We 'all' GRADUATES for living sakes!?!!!!"  
  
Tasha just dips a prong into a second sauce, of soy and butter. "Because it's tradition. Besides, I've been doing it so long, what else was I supposed to call you? Sensei? .....please..........  
  
Besides, you never told me you'd have more guests here this evening."  
  
Al quips back.. "You never asked 'Deere'." Al decides to 'punctuate', risking Tasha 'assisting' Ryoko with her own fists, but said refrains from such with only a dry smirk. "..comedian Gaijin..."  
  
"~ So. Michelle... ~" Kiyone asks across the left of the table. "~ ..how's the preparations for the Outer Rims Race coming? ~"  
  
At this, Michelle, AND Kero with Alana with them, fluster a dry response. "Don't ask..." ..the three all bout echo the same. The others look with uncertainty suddenly. "~ What's wrong? ~"  
  
"Ohhhhhh.. The dang mecha frame we chose this time around, is making the Sims go haywire. The struts keep failing under the stresses Simmed upon them." Michelle groans with a dragged sigh. Kero picks up from there.  
  
"Normally we'd not worry about changing frames. But the competition is catching on to the Vacuum Engine, and now we need to alter the frame to keep up with the new designs continuously coming out these days.  
  
Strange..." Kero quips thoughtfully. "..that we'd have to become so dynamic, not to mention erratic, with our own base frame, to keep up with everyone now. We used to be the standard... we.. I mean you two were.." Kero remarks with a smile to Al and Tsui, now regaining a sitting position, though with Al still 'fused', it was tricky. Al and Tsui though equate in blushes upon the comment. "..aww..."  
  
"~ We are still honored. ~" Tsui says more articulate, which Kero and Alana bow their heads to, before Kero takes a nibble from Alana's chopsticks.  
  
"~ Sounds like you need help I garner. ~" Washu speaks up to Michelle, whom suddenly has a guilty look on her face. "I... I was hoping....  
  
...since you all 'were' on Lady Tsunami's and Sensei Aleaic's team all that time. Maybe....." Michelle barely ekes out, as Al can't help but smile.  
  
"Maybe you could use such 'help' for the coming race. Correct?" Al leans in, striking a pose that Terrai notes as his own. Michelle quivers to say 'yes', but.......  
  
"~ *evil chuckle* Nothing like helping a colleague in a fix, 'especially' if it deals with technology. Count me in babe! ~"  
  
Michelle notes the smiles about the table, and is about to cry.. "..you...... you all 'really' would help? I... I just...."  
  
"Hey. We help our own when the chips count." Ket puts in cheerfully. Al smiles at his elder Sister, as the Dimensionals smile to each other. Terrai can't help but glance at this, and then exchange such with Jeain. "Goodness. Never have I seen such caring shown, at the drop of a pin." Terrai notes, and Al chuckles.. "That's the special part about this place Pop.  
  
..and never a chore taken with compensation expected, other than to see our 'assistance', blossom such of our expectations. Or at least a well earned try at it, whatever the case may be."  
  
"~ So... when's this Race going to be? ~"  
  
Alana looks over at Achika, the latter still feeding Nobuyuki with relish. "Two months.  
  
..everything's finalized, except the technical snafus and such." Michelle rolls her eyes to the last part. Everyone else chuckles. Tasha though finds this not so funny. (serious schmo..) "HEY! It's NO laughing matter with the specs a mecha must meet, concerning flight performance and such! We, the Dojo Masters.. (Al: 'Masters?') ..are PROUD to lend our technical expertise to the endeavor of this coming Race!  
  
WE the proud members of the Dojo, ALWAYS will come to the aid of a fellow member! You can count on US as well Lady Michelle!"  
  
Michelle (AND everyone else,) a 'bit' taken aback by this display, smiles meekly. The other 'Dojo' mates though groan. "How did 'we' get shanghaied into this, all of a sudden?" Tora bemoans this sudden crimp in his social life. Hiwa is more blunt. "Can you ASK us next time before you kidnap us into another wild adventure like this Tasha!?!" Hiwa puts in a PAINED tone.  
  
Tasha though is undeterred.. (..big whoop.....) ..as she continues. "Does it MATTER my fellows? Through thick and thin, the Dojo ALWAYS will live on, in the hearts and minds of Tekomi Institute, and the citizens that look up to us as it's Salvation!!!!!!"  
  
A TON of confused glances exchange across the table. 'Tasha......." Al pucks his lips blandly.. "...it's a Race. Not a war against the Gardon, you know."  
  
Tasha is about to continue her preaching, when Al looks over, mercifully. "If it helps any, you can count on us as well. Um... if Tsui wants to help." Al puts, feeling he's overstepping his bounds a bit. Tsui though readily agrees quickly. "~ I would only object, if you didn't ask beloved. ~"  
  
Al chuckles. "Glad I did."  
  
Michelle looks over and IS crying now. "OH thank you SO much you guys! I KNOW we can do well in the coming race, even if it is my seventh."  
  
"Bout time for a win, don't you say?" Kero puts, which the subject of, then looks down. "It'd be nice...  
  
..I feel like a crutch, not living up to expectations."  
  
Al sighs, knowing whence this comes.. "Sorry...... Guess we set a pretty high standard in two years of racing." He puts as apologetically as possible. Michelle sighs and looks glumly at Al and Tsui. "It's not your fault. I.. I feel though, that it's something I will have to live with as a pilot, for the rest of my tenure here at the Institute.  
  
..it's taking the fun out of flying, this I admit."  
  
Expectations and more expectations. 'Definitely' a flaw of the human trait. If one sets too high a standard, it's expected to be 'immediately' met by the next soul that follows. And when it's not, the backlash is usually 'too' harsh, critics are so, and an unfair blame is levied.  
  
A shameful cuss on the wills of humans. Al has seen this time and again since Michelle replaced him as primary team pilot. Despite his best attempts to help guide her, Michelle just didn't have the same skills, and certainly not the 'luck' Al had for two years. Al grinds his hands into a napkin with apparent disgust. "..I wish I was a better teacher. And I'm sorry that you have to endure all this Michelle. You... you don't need to worry about 'us' doing the same to you milady."  
  
Michelle nods, wiping a tear. Her time with the team here at Tekomi, since transferring from the now defunct Rohak racing team, has gone from watching wonders that Al and Tsui accomplished, to her own trying times in several semi-prestigious races. It's a two forked road, this their 'piloting' lives have been.  
  
Tsui refrains from adding anything, as Aleaic's words say enough. She only gloms sadly to Al.  
  
It's here, that Terrai decides to become 'helpful'. "If I may, young fellows." And a number of heads turn to hear Terrai's words. "I may know, a certain 'person', that may be a better instructor in the arts of piloting. He's the son of a certain Fleet Commander I know, and is specialized in training military grade, Special-Forces pilot certifications. He also has worked with the Command OPFOR Unit in the European Union, and the Inner Rims Command as a Wing Commander.  
  
..and he's interested in 'free-lancing' his talents, if the asking was genuine enough.  
  
He may have some 'time' to spare to assist you Lady Michelle. But I believe he will want 'compensation' for his services. But we can deal with that at the appropriate time, if you wish to try him out, as it were."  
  
Ket and Al look in surprise at their Father. "Well this is a first......." Ket quips, and gets a bland stare back from Terrai. "*weakly* ...or not........."  
  
"Are....... are you sure...... he's good?" Michelle asks defensively. Terrai chuckles. "Did not his type of instruction, not cross your lobes milady?" To which Michelle defensively reacts. "Ok, sure... y..yeah.. I guess.. okay......  
  
..if that's alright with you." Michelle puts in, in nervous converse. Al exchanges a smirk with Terrai. "..gee...."  
  
"Now now....... You were nervous before your first race too, I remember quite clearly." Terrai puts with perfect memory, and Al puts with perfect chuckling. "Oh yeah. If it were for Tsui here, I'd never have gone through with it in the first place." To which Tsui gloms on a bit tighter again.  
  
"..um... how long you going to hold onto me like this love?"  
  
"~ .............forever.......... ~"  
  
Al looks dour. "..figures......"  
  
"*chuckle* I will place a cell call later tomorrow, if that answers your nervous query milady." Terrai says, which to Michelle suddenly bows her head low at the table. "Oh Thank you sir! Thank you!"  
  
A number of chuckles ring across the table. Then dinner moves into dessert, as Al keeps avoiding eye contact with Inryoku and Kalacakra, even though they are 'out of mind' of the Dojo mates, they 'certainly' aren't so with Al and his immortal family. Ayeka and Ryoko fight over a piece of Apple Pie, a favorite of Terrai's, hence the obvious. Mihoshi and Misaki just chatter like best buds, celestial or nor.  
  
Tenchi makes small talk with Caladeni and Alusair, as Aleaic asks Jeain about Hikara and Luriena. The former still a professor at the Europa Institute upon the Jovian Luna of the same namesake. The latter working with Terrai's own Office at the time being. The former still a professor at the Europa Space Academy Institute, where she specializes in statistical probability.   
  
..which could be 'useful' for this family set up. =^^=  
  
Sasami keeps playing with the Class-Two's, but Aleaic notes a 'glance' every now and then. He just keeps his concentration on his food, though eventually this is almost done, and the 'trio' of glances keeps continuing. Misaki and Jeain then talk motherly stuff, which gives Ayeka the 'fits'.  
  
Kiyone then regales an investigation into a hacking, which the Dojo mates presume is about a local hacker. (..if only...) Which to Mihoshi 'adds' tidbits that suddenly put the REST of the family into strange roles. Tenchi is the heroic assistant with Mihoshi and Kiyone. Everyone else is made into System Admins, mostly bit parts, though 'somehow' Tsui and Al get paired together as a debugging team. "WHAT!? B....B.. B... B... B.. B.. B...B..B."  
  
"~ Oh do just play along. ~" Tsui presses a finger on Al's lips, to which.. "Oh yeah, YOU are just 'enjoying' all this." Which Tsunami nods agreeably to.  
  
In the end, the day is 'saved' when some strange girl dressed 'suspiciously' like Sasami, drops in, and catches the hacker, played by Ryoko of course. "{~ HEY!! WHA THE!!!!?!? ~}"  
  
..anywho... =^^=;;;; *..sound of grinding 'fanged' teeth...*  
  
The 'girl' is called Magical Alpha Goddess Celestial Sammia! (..um... I didn't make this name up... err..)  
  
Well, the bad gal is caught, and Sammia saves the day 'again'! (Huh, talk about a rip off of a 'certain' series we all know... um.. yeah.. well..)  
  
..in the end, all is happy, and Al is shown to be 'mugged', as is Tenchi being 'mugged' by Mihoshi, Terrai (..apparently set as a HIGH level of the Core, which gives the elder fits. Jeain just giggles heavily now about it all..) is 'mugged', as is Nobuyuki, and the other males in a 'fashion', though some are 'unhealthy' in thought..  
  
"DAL!!" Hiwa SCOLDS the plump mortal. "WHA?! I WAS INTO IT!!!!"  
  
After the bulbous fella is PLASTERED by bowls from 'four' directions, the story ends with dessert being cleared, and rounds of sake` being passed around.  
  
"HEY!! What about the rule this morning?" Al 'presses', which to he's 'pressed', with a full cup. "~ Oh do just shut up and drink Sensei. ~" Is the calm voice of Tenchi, which 'suprises' Al greatly. "You've been getting 'it' too much I see."  
  
Tenchi swigs a good cup down, and... "~ Oh? And who just did 'it' the other day on the.. ~" ..which to Al THROWS his hands up in a defensive fluster! "X-nay on the luna say." Al says though his fearful teeth!!  
  
"My. The discussion of sex around here is... loose?" Caladeni puts, as the 'mead' begins to work it's indelible way in. A number of personages begin to feel.. warm......  
  
..this is getting 'worrisome' fellows. =--=;;  
  
"~ Only... *giggle* ..because we have been here so long, it's natural to see it as a part of everyday life. ~" Sasami 'puts', which Al URKS to, and Terrai levels a 'stare' (inebriated) at his Son. "Teaching some 'lessons' I see my young progeny of birth?"  
  
Al though SHOOTS his hands up again, like the hands don't do much else around here. "B...b.. but DAD! I didn't.. I mean it's not... you see it's only..."  
  
A pair of parents look dryly at their 'cherished' Son, 'level' eyed. "I see he's never 'learned' from that lesson that one time." Jeain blandly puts, to which Terrai only 'nods', which to Aleaic GULPS a great bit!  
  
Worse.... "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tasha suddenly PRESSES in close on Al and Tsui, whom is REALLY drunk. (..on two CUPS!?!) "Whatcha do Sophy? Get caught in a 'bar'? Looking in a dressing room? Huh? Huh?!"  
  
Al scampers away, (..or tries to..) from Tasha, though with Tsui still 'planted' in his abdomen, the distance gained is nonexistent. "....uhhhhhhh.. I don't think."  
  
"Yep...... he's not changed." Alusair puts with a good pull. "SIS!! NOT YOU TOO!!!!!!" Al bellows through his hazy vision.  
  
The Twins look on with interest, as each share....... lords...... breadsticks... (WHAT ELSE CAN A GODDESS GET DRUNK ON!?!? CAPRI-SUUN!? )  
  
"(~ Oh that's Melphina of the Celestial Suns Portfolio... ~)"  
  
"(..figures......)"  
  
Terrai then pulls the 'shocker'. "..a mag..."  
  
"DAD!!!!!!"  
  
It's apparently the ONLY thing needed said, as Tasha SNICKERS evilly, and Al's mind RACES with the moment Al was 'caught' with a 'mag'... you know...  
  
..'that' kind.   
  
Al's imagination is 'easily' read by the Dimensionals, whom vary suddenly with looks of 'disgust' (Ayeka).. to lustful.. (..yeah.. 'guess'.. '{~ ...hehe... ~}' ..) Tenchi is 'dry' as Al's parents, along with Achika. Funaho and Misaki only blink their eyes in surprise, and Washu is WORSE than Ryoko's apparent reaction. Sasami is giggling silly, as well as drunkenly.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone have 'wide' eyes, and Mayuka is 'confused'.. "(~ What is a 'mag' Mothers? ~)"  
  
"({~ Tell ya later sweetie.. ~})"  
  
"(~ How VULGAR you Demon! ~)"  
  
"({~ I'll 'remind' you of 'that' later tonight with Tenchi honey. ~})" *Tenchi BLUSHES deeply*  
  
*Ayeka seen only fidgeting...... 'innocently'...*  
  
*Ryoko LAUGHING her butt off!!*  
  
*..no, no fighting... for once......*  
  
Meanwhile, the Dojo mates about 'collectively' have the same look: Like a Jury convicting a felon.  
  
"Sooooooooooo, something we 'missed' in pre-flight I 'see'." Kero puts 'really' crudely, as Al fluster at him this time. "Nononononononono! You don't understand.. I was just... that is, it was....."  
  
"~ Honey................. ~"  
  
Al GULPS as the chuckling suddenly 'stops', as the apparently 'driest' voice suddenly belongs to his 'teal growth' upon him. "...y...y.y..y..y... yes love?"  
  
Tsui slides her silken head to meet Al's eyes. The strange thing... is that they are 'disappointed' in glance. "Tsui?"  
  
"~ Alleviating to the nonexistent realm? To a sense of the false mind? I'm.... 'ashamed' of you my beloved........ ~"  
  
Al fails to stammer out a response, which to (which is comically noted by the others with surprised eyes,) as Al is then 'pulled' up to his feet when Tsui does so, and is 'pulled' along in her wake. Her face is 'eerily' calm, and serene at that, as Al suddenly realizes the intent! "TSUI!! WAIT!! I.. NO WAIT!! IT WAS A SILLY THING!! IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO TSUI!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*...levitating up the stairs..* ..TSUI!! WAIT TSUI WAAAAAAAAAIIIITTTT!!!! DINNER WASN'T OVER YET!! I NEVER FINISHED MY PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*...stops.......... voices just outside Al's door, as the others 'listen' in... (kinda hard not too...) ..*  
  
"~ I have a second serving of pie you give you beloved.... ~"   
  
The sound of Al's manic SHUFFLING feet from the ceiling boards upstairs is met with a HEAVY dragging, along with something of a wood straining sound, as a 'weirdly' tortured whine of: "TSUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII!!!!! TSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
THIS IS A PG-13 RATED STORY!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Shut.................... with muffled voices continuing......*  
  
....**TSUI!!! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR ALL THIS!! ..............wait.......... where are...... AHHHHHHHHH!!! NOT IN THE 'ROOM' AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**"  
  
*Strange shimmer sound.........*  
  
A few seconds later........  
  
"*Sigh* Wow, what a whiner." Ket puts as she pours some more sake`, which Ryoko chuckles.. "{~ Never took such gracefully I guess. ~}"  
  
"~ What else is new. ~" Achika pings in with.  
  
"So.........." Terrai decides to put.. "..now that my Son is being 'punished', what shall we talk about now?"  
  
..............which suddenly turns into many a male head, sweating unto the gazes of a number of respective females. (WHOA!! Sora and TORA!? YEOW!!!) "Heh, shouldn't have asked." Terrai decides to put.  
  
..it's a 'long' night.  
  
-----------  
  
*...dawn of the 23rd April 3420...  
  
...with quiet birds chirping to the morning dew..*  
  
"~ ..you really didn't.............. did you? ~"  
  
..the voice is Mihoshi's, 'somehow' up early with Kiyone, after helping Sasami and Achika... (actually Sasami.. Achika's 'detained'..) with the preparation of breakfast.  
  
After Mihoshi saw Kiyone head outside, with a 'strange' look on her façade, they ended up, albeit 'reluctantly' of Kiyone, talking about her woes..  
  
..they 'weren't' woes........ "~ .Yeah? So?  
  
..if Achika and Sensei can do it, why can't I?! ~"  
  
Mihoshi flusters defensively. "~ I didn't mean that. I'm just surprised you found someone after all the times you were shot down in Heaven. ~"  
  
Kiyone twitches in 'dismay'. "{~ Why not 'louder' for everyone to 'hear' huh Sis?! ~}" ....put in a low, grinding tone. Mihoshi is undeterred. "~ But Kiyone.. it was, what, only a hundred thousand times you got smacked down..  
  
..it's time you found someone, you know? ~"  
  
Kiyone is... calm... "~ Yes I 'know'.................... ~" ...for a ravenous Tiger.. "~ ...and I'll KILL YOU FOR SAYING ALL THAT!!! ~"  
  
..the chase suddenly begins, as Mihoshi 'actually' has to worry for a bit, as Kiyone makes a 'valid' attempt to relieve Ryoko and Ayeka of the competition. Alusair ends up outside from hearing the commotion, and NEARLY ends up catching a FACEFULL of Mihoshi, as the blond celestial YELPS for deal immortal life!  
  
Alusair meets Mr. Earth though, as Kiyone BLASTS by next! "OWW!! .........jeeze........ talk about anti-Jovian." Alusair quips, using a 'common' social catch phrase of the age.  
  
Ryoko and Misaki eventually end up outside too, and see.. "{~ OH YEAH!! GO KIYONE GO!!!!! ~}"  
  
Misaki only giggles. "(~ Cheering for alone time? What about my daughter? ~)"  
  
"{~ Oh yeah, her too if it can be arranged. ~}" Ryoko puts TOO comfortably, and end up in a MOST uncomfortable position. (..i.e. her mouth feeling the 'pull' of Misaki's grip! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy!!! =@O=!! ..)  
  
"(~ *Low, grinding tone* ..that... is my charming little daughter you are sharing the Hand with...  
  
...do I make myself CLEAR!? ~)"  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi suddenly stop, as Alusair 'scampers' towards them in 'comic' fear. "Ohy..."  
  
"~ Goodness........ ~" Mihoshi only quips. Ryoko though 'knows' the way out of this 'painful' predicament.  
  
"{~ Thoorry pwuueettiii woung Goddeiisthh. I'm vuuwwerry sowwwrryyy. Awyakea is pwuueettiii twwoo. ~}"  
  
It does the 'trick', as Ryoko is DUMPED by Misaki, as the Council Goddess cheerfully clasps her hands to her cheek. "(~ That's better! Ayeka is a peach, isn't she? ~)"  
  
The two Special Goddess Detectives, and the mortal below them, all teardrop. "Is... is she 'serious'?"  
  
"Afraid so." Kiyone puts with exasperation. Mihoshi though just 'looks'. "~ How come she does that 'every' time?  
  
..she's not that old? ~"  
  
...mistake......... "~ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ~"  
  
"(~ *MANIC!!!* ...WHO'S NOT THAT 'OLD'!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ~)" CHASING Mihoshi like a DEMON!!  
  
Kiyone and Alusair latch onto each other, as Sasami and Yosho emerge with cabbits in tow. Ryoko is still plopped onto her Infernal/Celestial hiney.  
  
"{~ ...*saying NOTHING...* ~}"  
  
"~ The Lady is energetic this day. ~" Yosho quips pointedly. Sasami only sighs and droops her head. "~ How Ayeka survives it, is 'beyond' me. ~"  
  
Alusair continues to follow with her eyes, the even MORE rancorous chase, than the one Kiyone was conducting a moment before! "Bro has to put UP with all this?!"  
  
"~ .........*sigh....* ....yep......... ~" Kiyone only sighs out.........  
  
...it's a 'lovely' morning.  
  
--------  
  
*..later...........*  
  
"~ NO WAY!!!! ~" A number of surprised choruses sound out around the semi-filled breakfast table, minus a Sensei and Alpha, along with Achika and Nobuyuki, and Tora and Sora... and............ well, Kero and Alana are 'late' too.   
  
Oh, and Terrai and Jeain are 'rediscovering' too.  
  
The rest are lead in this 'chorus' by Mayuka, whom is as surprised, in the gleeful tone, when Kiyone finally relates the whole CAUSE of the ruckus a few moments earlier. Mihoshi still is rubbing her cheeks, as Ayeka 'warily' eats beside her Mother. Sasami then leads.. "~ You 'found' someone Kiyone? Who is it? Wow....! ~"  
  
Kiyone flusters about this. "~ It's.......... it's......... well..........  
  
..it's a Detective of the local area. ~"  
  
Ket pipes her head up a bit more at this. "Kiyrosa Takahasi? HIM!? WOW!!" Ket puts, knowing the 'type' from a short 'stint' she had with the same gentleman, that ended amicably, as she already had 'sights' set closer to home. The residence 'home' be it. "Nice catch to be sure." Ket adds impressively toned. Kiyone continues to fluster.  
  
"~ It's....... it's not all that. He and I met during that festival in town two months ago, and.... well........ ~"  
  
Mihoshi looks swooning. "~ It's all so romantic sounding, really. ~" Kiyone looks ready to slay her Sister suddenly. Tenchi though looks impressed. "~ Wow. It'd be great to see you happy for once Kiyone.  
  
Sensei commented you'd do great with a Mortal. ~"  
  
Kiyone looks SURPRISED suddenly! "~ He DID!? Wha.. WHEN!? ~"  
  
Tenchi looks thoughtful, as he takes a egg slice from Ayeka. "~ ...actually..  
  
...about the time of the festival. Heh, strange fate twist. ~"  
  
Kiyone suddenly has thoughts of Al on a pig-BBQ spicket. "~ Oh really..........? I should 'thank' him later. ~"  
  
Caladeni looks at Keturia worriedly. "Is Bro about to buy it?" ..which to.. "Al 'always' gets such treatment around here. It's funny to watch." Ket says, sampling some curried bacon. Cal smirks. "I bet....."  
  
"~ Come on Kiyone! When's the first date going to be? ~" Mihoshi presses, and gets the goddess 'evil' eye for it. "~ Oh SHUT up already!! ~"  
  
"~ Come on.. ~/(~ Tell us... ~)/{~ Yeah, spill it...... ~}" A 'too' interested group suddenly put forth. Kiyone is cornered. "~ Alright..... ALRIGHT!! ...okay, I'll tell.......  
  
..he's.......... going on a date with me.......... tonight. ~"  
  
The next half day is a 'blur' to Kiyone, as Mihoshi, Misaki, and Mayuka suddenly become 'helpful' in preparing Kiyone for her first Earth date! We'll get back to them later..........  
  
"~ Jeezeeeeeee. ~" Tenchi only barely mutters out.  
  
Sasami half sighs, half giggles. "~ Kiyone is out of it. ~"  
  
Funaho giggles. "(~ Sister can be... 'emotional'. ~)" She puts out generally. Tenchi only nods gingerly.  
  
Funaho then looks at Yosho, whom is 'stealing' glances over at a certain female mortal. "(~ Son of mine. ~)" To which Yosho 'urks' to, with the others remaining looking in kind. "~ Y.. yes Mother? ~"  
  
Funaho looks, calmly. "(~ If I could 'discuss' something with you in the Sensei's Office in a while, after the chores are done........  
  
..if you could. ~)"  
  
Yosho is about to 'correct' the ownership of the Shrine Office to Funaho, but refrains 'wisely' for two reasons..  
  
One: It's 'technically' Aleaic's property, if by Goddess Contract, so he's the correctly named owner, though Al couldn't really care less.  
  
And, Two: You DON'T try to 'correct' the likes of Funaho, 'especially' if you are the offspring of said Council Member. Misaki's 'displays' are NOTHING compared to Funaho's possible vents, if 'pushed'..  
  
..i.e. it's the 'quiet' ones that have the worst storms to fury.  
  
"~ Of course Mother. ~" Yosho only puts. Ket looks over with a confused glance. "(What's going on now?  
  
...oops.......)" Ket 'remarks', when she's 'heard'.  
  
*WHAM!!!!!!!*  
  
ALL spines FRAZZLE upon the sudden 'ENTRY' of the indelible Red One, whom EXPLODES from the Lab, after her usual procurement of breakfast to her 'abode'..  
  
..and now, with a WILD face!! "~ AHH!! DON'T HURT US!!!! ~" Tenchi says reflexively!!  
  
Washu then suddenly, and resolutely heads outside through the rear hatch, and after a few 'terse' moments, reemerges, with Achika in tow, the latter whom has Nobuyuki STILL in her clutches.  
  
..and..... um...... both 'garbed' in a simple bed sheet.......  
  
Tenchi sees and.... "~ ...........Mother.................... ~" ..with shocked surprise.  
  
..no response is made, as Achika is dragged in 'silent' surprise into the Lab. Nobuyuki is the last thing seen, as he has a CONFUSED look plastered!  
  
"..................good morning................." Alusair only puts............... warily........  
  
*SLAM!!!!!!!*  
  
"~ This morning's theme song. ~" Ayeka queeps out.  
  
"B.. b...b........b...b............TSUI!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone, with what's left of their wits, sees Tsunami pushing Aleaic in front of her.  
  
And both dressed for a theme apparently. "~ Wha the? You guys going to the beach or something? ~" Tenchi says cock-eyed.  
  
Al flusters off his love for a moment.. "Let HER tell ya! I just don't get this."  
  
Tsunami giggles and pecks Aleaic on the cheek as she looks to the others. "~ I had a splendid idea this morning. ~"  
  
"What 'day' is it?" Al then spikes in.. "~ Thursday. ~" Sasami answers with, and Al blinks a bit. "Just 'one' day this time?"  
  
"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE RACKET!!?" Sounds the THUNDEROUS voice of Tasha, as she STOMPS downstairs from her apparent guest room upstairs. "WHAT ARE 'YOU' STILL DOING HERE!?!" Al suddenly SPIKES a query with!  
  
"Huh? I don't drink and drive Sophy."  
  
"................oh........... good point."  
  
Tsunami giggles and turns to continue. "~ I have decided to take Beloved here, to The Beach........ ~"  
  
The Mortals don't get it. The Dimensionals DO."~ Is......... that wise? ~" Ayeka puts gingerly. This makes Al SPIN around and. "I'm going to BED now."  
  
Tsui NABS Al's arm, and spins him back around, just before he crashes into Tasha anyway, saving a BEATING. "~ I wanted to celebrate the Report in 'style'. The Beach is a 'perfect' place to take Beloved. It's more than safe now. ~"  
  
Tenchi pucks his deity stained lips. "~ With the Band on yes. Not with 'Them' he won't be. ~"  
  
Al looks between the Alpha's Brother and Sister with heightened worry. "Wha... what is this 'Beach'? It's not on the..... the.........." Al's mind tries to say Sun, but Tsui giggles a shake of the head. "~ No Beloved. Nothing so 'drastic'....... ~"  
  
Al chuckles a relief.. "~ .....'this' time. ~" ...then CHOKES.  
  
Tasha hears all this, and thinks. "HEY!! A group trip to the Beach would be GREAT!! Can we of the Dojo come too?!"  
  
Tsunami turns pensive, and spins to the large guest of the abode. "~ It's.......... it's a 'private' place I wish to take Beloved..........  
  
..maybe another time perhaps? ~"  
  
Tasha 'catches' on too quickly. Her mind..... um......... crude as it is. "I see Miss Tsunami...  
  
...more time to 'punish' Sophy here I see." She puts with an annoying chuckle. Al wonders how'd she's burn in a Fold Core Engine. "Oh, that was charming...... *SLAP!!!!!!!!* ...........................ow........"  
  
"So? Did the lil missy teach you your 'manners' last night?" Tasha pushes 'more' crudely. Al though winces 'heavily' from the added 'pain' on his spinal cord. "I'm still... 'loosening' from it........ Sempai.........." Tsui's mortal only pats Tasha's hand. "...thanks for the 'concern'."  
  
"Anytime Sophy." Tasha responds, and Al REALLY goes with the imaginative bit.  
  
"(~ Beloved...... that's not nice. ~)"  
  
"(But...... she'd 'really' would burn well dear.)"  
  
"(~ *stern..* ..Dear......... ~)"  
  
"(Okay okay.)"  
  
Tasha, Al and Tsui add to the breakfast table, which Aleaic still finds an unused set of chopsticks. In the midst of this. "Where's Dad?"  
  
Ket simply chuckles. "..with Mom..." She only puts. Al then chuckles in the same tune. "Well. Don't expect them until after lunch." Al notes, remarking from family history, once Al grew old enough to realize better. And this all, is as FAR as he and his Sisters dare to dwell on it 'all'.  
  
What's with this story anyway!? =Oo=??  
  
Michelle and Hiwa emerge next, which is the last of the breakfast crowd, with compliments on Sasami's cooking as usual. After this, and the dishes and chores are levied out and done, Tsui prepares a picnic basket to take with them, Al and herself, to The Beach..  
  
Where is the 'interesting' bit.  
  
Everyone else is either flitting about, or being quiet, reading or watching the Dimensional Network. (What is it, and Soaps with Goddesses? =oo=??) Terrai and Jean emerge as predicted, just as Tsui is ready to 'go', though Al has to be prodded again. "~ Ready to go beloved? ~" Al sighs and nods. "To 'where' I can only guess."  
  
Terrai looks over, as he's being handed dishes laden well of food from Sasami. She's apparently in a hurry. "Going somewhere Son?"  
  
Al scratches his head.. "The Beach apparently." Terrai and Jeain nods acceptably. "Go with grace then." Jeain puts, which Al twitches frazzled back in tone. "Gee, thanks Mom."  
  
Sasami, as she finishes ladling, decides to take a chance. "~ Big Sis? Can I go with you and Sensei? I've not been to The Beach in a long time. ~" Sasami puts with a sweet smile. Tsunami giggles. "~ Of course Sasami. But do hurry and pack. ~"  
  
"~ YAY!! ~" She says, and runs upstairs, trailing two mewing critters behind her. Al though.. "But... but, her TOO!?"  
  
"~ Yes......... there's not problem with this, is there? ~"  
  
Al scratches his head, and 'wants' to say yes, but refrains.. "Nah, guess not...........  
  
...I hope." Added in a low tone. Tsui giggles again, making Al wonder if 'anything' he could do would garner a disdainful response from her.  
  
"~ Why? Does my giggling offend you? ~"  
  
Al FLUSSTERS to defend against this!! "Nonono! You giggle perfectly!" He says, as he kisses Tsui's hands quickly.  
  
Terrai chuckles, as Jeain looks over. "You got our Son 'trained' perfectly Tsunami dear." Which to Tsui giggles, and Al groans. "Why me?"  
  
Sasami emerges QUICKLY, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. The two Class-Two's occupy a open spot within Sasami's backpack, both poking their lil heads out, mewing happily. "~ We're ready!! ~"  
  
A bevy of good-byes are sent, as they 'head' to Washu's Lab Hatch. "Why are we going this way?" Al asks. "~ You'll see. ~" Tsui says serenely, which Al only looks more worried. As they open the door. "Why ARE they going that way?" Tasha asks. Tenchi only shakes his head. "~ You....... don't want to know. ~"  
  
Al turns to Tenchi at this.. "Okay. WHAT is the big deal about this Beach anyway?"  
  
Tenchi chuckles.. "~ You'll see. ~"  
  
Al cocks an eye. "Then you can come and warn me." Which to Tenchi does NOT agree to. "~ OH no! I don't need to go back THERE! ~"  
  
Aleaic only nods once.......... and.. "..ok........ have fun guys." Al says to Sasami and Tsunami, and tries to head BACK to his room. Four celestial arms stop his progress, and 'reverse' it indelibly. "~ Oh NO! You're... *grunt!* ...coming with us Sensei!! ~" Sasami says, using her 'superior' celestial strength to help Tsui's, in hog-dragging Al with them!  
  
"LEMME ME GO!! WHAT IS WITH THIS STORY, AND DRAGGING ME HUH!? STOP IT!!! STTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
Al has no chance............ he's doomed.  
  
Tasha sees Tenchi and Ayeka share a chuckle. "What's so funny? Sounds like this Beach isn't so hot."  
  
"~ Oh......... wait till Sensei returns......... you'll see.......... ~" Ayeka puts in for Tenchi. Tasha just groans and flusters off, dragging Hiwa with her. "Lets go shopping Hiwa!"  
  
"AGAIN!!?" Hiwa yelps.. "It's been three days STRAIGHT!!!"  
  
Tasha doesn't listen, 'never' does.  
  
"Wait for us!" Caladeni and Alusair suddenly put in, as they go to grab their credit chip cards.  
  
Jeain giggles some. "Feels like the old days, doesn't it dear." Terrai nods, and gets the same 'treatment' that Al gets from Tsunami at meals.  
  
Everything seems peaceable and calm.  
  
-----  
  
*Just outside...*  
  
"~ The Alpha stole out client again it seems. ~"   
  
"~ Indeed Senet. ~"  
  
The two hover in the air, not caring if they are seen, and 'thankfully' they aren't. The two Twins however are more than aware of the 'reason' they saw their client be hauled off by their rival. This is nay in their mindsets.  
  
..possessive as it is.  
  
"~ Then when they a`nen, I say it be time to enforce the Addendum of the Report, to 'our' liking.  
  
..indeed Adefli? ~"  
  
"~ Metey. ~" Inryoku says, in a seductive tone. The Egyptian inflection at it's most dangerous.  
  
"~ And then... the Mortal will know of 'our' sen.......... and know of our maa`et. ~"  
  
The two then begin to plan their 'response' to Tsunami's action this day.  
  
-----  
  
*Near the Nadir Rim border..*  
  
"...n.... no wait! Please wait!!!!!!"  
  
":~ Oh? And why should I mortal? ~:"  
  
The former, a spacer upon a simple exploration vessel of the Republic, looks upon the sight of 'lethality' itself. The one, what is 'supposed' in human lexicon to be an angel of heaven, all resplendent as such, is shown in this version, of dark blood red wings, armor of gleaming, smoldering bronze, and 'wings', tendrils of light and beauty, in this vein, smudged of glowing ruby, an amber fire within that glows of the Hells themselves.  
  
It holds a singular sword-axe, flaming of an unearthly fire, and already drunk upon the ones the spacer used to call friends. Six slain in mere moments.  
  
..he can only presume his life is next to be felled. He still tries to beg in vain. "..my family..... I have a family back on Venus!"  
  
The warped looking 'angel', looks with glowing yellow eyes, through it's cowl of shimmering copper. ":~ I feel for you then. ~:"  
  
The spacer thinks he may be saved. "Then you unde......... AHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
....his death is quick, and merciful.  
  
The 'angel' gazes in 'satisfaction' of it's task. Another probe into the borders of the Expanse precluded. Such has been her task for a good mellennia since the humans began to encroach on their territories.  
  
And none, other than one, have been allowed to survive. And the 'one' is only, because they intend to use this mortal vessel for their plans. Ages old plans that include their former paradise in the same vein.  
  
..and a fire that will immolate both, worse than what 'He' wanted all along. The universe doesn't need to be remade.  
  
Simply... cleansed........  
  
The angel sighs upon his finished task. ":~ Soon............ soon my 'brethren'....  
  
..Mortality will join you in the Last Fire. ~:"  
  
Ominous words not heard upon, as it phases back to it's 'Paradise', leaving the vessel to float in midst of space. Many such litter the border of the Human Sphere.  
  
All testaments to a warning.  
  
..refrain from our eyes...  
  
..the Soula are always watching................. and coming soon...............  
  
(End Part Eight (Version 8.3) ...) 


	11. The Shoals of the Immortal Sands

On the beach at night,  
  
Stands a child with her father,  
  
Watching the east, the autumn sky.  
  
Up through the darkness,  
  
While ravening clouds, the burial clouds, in black masses spreading,  
  
Lower sullen and fast athwarth and down the sky,  
  
Amid a transparent clear belt of ether yet left in the east,  
  
Ascends large and calm the lord-star Jupiter,  
  
And nigh at hand, only a very little above,  
  
Swim the delicate sisters the Pleiades.  
  
From the beach the child holding the hand of her father,  
  
Those burial-clouds that lower victorious soon to devour all,  
  
Watching, silently weeps.  
  
Weep not, child,  
  
Weep not, my darling,  
  
With these kisses let me remove your tears,  
  
The ravening clouds shall not be long victorious,  
  
They shall not long possess the sky, they devour the stars only in  
  
apparition,  
  
Jupiter shall emerge, be patient, watch again another night, the Pleiades  
  
shall emerge,  
  
They are immortal, all those stars both silvery and golden shall shine  
  
out again,  
  
The great stars and the little ones shall shine out again they endure,  
  
The vast immortal suns and the long-enduring pensive moons shall  
  
again shine.  
  
Then dearest child mournest thou only for Jupiter?  
  
Considerest thou alone the burial of the stars?  
  
Something there is,  
  
(With my lips soothing thee, adding I whisper,  
  
I give thee the first suggestion, the problem and indirection,)  
  
Something there is more immortal even than the stars,  
  
(Many the burials, many the days and nights, passing away,)  
  
Something that shall endure longer even than lustrous Jupiter,  
  
Longer than sun or any revolving satellite,  
  
Or the radiant sisters the Pleiades.  
  
(On the Beach at Night - Walt Whitman)  
  
=======================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - Part Eight (Version 8.4): The Shoals of the Immortal Sands..)  
  
"~ A.. are you sure... that... ~"  
  
"~ Kiyone, just relax... it'll go great, you'll see! ~"  
  
Kiyone twitches an eyebrow at her clutch mate. "~ You said the same thing during that one bug hunt a hundred years ago..  
  
..I'M STILL GETTING BUG DROPPINGS OUT OF MY MANE, WHEN YOU PUSHED ME INTO THAT PILE!! ~"  
  
Mayuka looks at Misaki quizzically, as Mihoshi just giggles and flusters. "~ Oh, you were fine! And I said it was an accident. ~"  
  
"~ *FRAZZLE!!!* IT WAS A VIRUS HIVE DIMWIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT'!!! I'M LUCKY I WASN'T DATA DECOMPOSED!!! ~"  
  
"~ ............oh........ I thought it was just a data dump port. Oh well, *bonks head* silly me. ~"  
  
It's ONLY with Mayuka's deft strength and speed as a Gray Angel, that Kiyone doesn't ruin her Terran dress and make-up, in MURDERING Mihoshi right there AND THEN!! "~ LEMME GET HER!! I'VE 'HAD' IT WITH HER!!! ~"  
  
"~ Kiiiiiiiiiooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *GRUNT!! Settle down! He's almost here already!! ~" Mayuka cries back! Mihoshi still only giggles, despite her cognitive abilities as a Goddess, her wisdom as a sister remains..  
  
..detached.  
  
"(~ And we worked so hard on this set up too. Lord Takahasi will be here as Lady Mayuka says, in mere moments..  
  
..in fact. ~)"  
  
From their respective position upon the residence overlook, just outside the abode overlooking a clear and soft warm evening, as the light of the city of Tekomi meld with the sparkling jewels of the stars above, now starting glimmer as the horizon melts with the last of the sunset, with it's deep crimson and pink, becoming dark blue and raven with the crest of the Orbital Ring melding out of it, and running overhead as usual, with moving twinkles of star traffic above.  
  
As they look, in the direction of the road that runs to the residence, just above a Climatized storm rages with the need to equalize airborne static and such, more towards Gizina to the south. Underneath this display, the telltale glimmer of an approaching hover vehicle, weaving with the hillside it caresses.  
  
Kiyone sees and... well.. "~ AHHH!! He's HERE!! *FLUSTERING MADLY!!* HOW'SMYMAKEUPISMYHAIRJUSTRIGHTISBLUSHTOOSTRONGISHOWSMYSKIRTLINING.... ~"  
  
..and on and on...  
  
Misaki and Mayuka just endure this, for like the seventeenth time this long day of preparation. Mihoshi just giggles. "~ You're fine Sister...  
  
..Mr. Kiyrosa will LOVE you in that attire! ~" She comments on Kiyone's 'choice' of a evening dress, conservative, yet respectful, though it hints at romance underneath. A white and light blue number, the hem of the dress is laced in blue, at the middle of the lower leg. A sash of white lace adorns the waist. The hem of the arms are set at the slender biceps, yet flowing as freely as the dress itself. The dark sea teal, glowing mane is left free, with a braid down behind the right ear. A silk sash adorns the hair only to add effect, which also sways it's tendrils freely, extending to the waist. The touch of the usual goddess accouterments, with a hint of perfume borrowed from Tsunami's own stash, a light rose flair.  
  
Add this with the Goddess markings upon the forehead. And.. well..... =^^=  
  
Mihoshi is more than well correct, right folks? (..male that is..) Kiyone though sneers at Mihoshi like a straining demon. "~ That's simply 'Kiyrosa' to YOU 'Sister'. ~" Mihoshi just giggles again. "~ Oh okay! *WINK!!* 'Kiyrosa' it is. ~"  
  
Misaki and Mayuka giggle as well with this inflection used. Kiyone just feels like running back to Jurai Core and FORGET this whole deal.  
  
"(~ Like Nay to thus, in the Sensei's tongue. You will do this.. um... date right? Very good.. and you will like it. Besides, it's a good example to the rest of Heaven what a relationship between a Mortal and Dimensional, without a Contract, can be like. ~)" Misaki puts, acting proper like.  
  
Kiyone considers blasting the Council Member, if for a minuscule moment. "~ Gee. Make it sound like I'm under a Report 'too', why don'tcha. ~"  
  
Misaki looks blandly back, one eye closed. "(~ Don't tempt me. That tone may get such a response. ~)" She finishes, looking dryly, and fully at Kiyone. Kiyone suddenly: "~ *Waving hands defensively!!* Oh nono!! I think this will go splendid, without added constraints Lady Misaki. ~"  
  
Misaki keeps the same look and pose, though Mihoshi and Mayuka are fighting a losing battle to keep from busting a gut.  
  
Just then, and 'thankfully' so, a hover vehicle pulls up over the hill crest. Kiyone's heart skips a beat. "~ Oh my... *heart fluttering.* ~"  
  
Misaki then just looks slyly at Kiyone, and then at the approaching guest. The sound of the vehicle also brings others coming. "{~ Hey, he's here I see. ~}"  
  
"~ Wow. So this is him huh? ~" Tenchi adds with Ryoko's voice, as Ayeka and Caladeni emerge with them from the front hatch. They then gather, and see the vehicle, a gray Naisthan Rolaa SUV, come to a halt just a few meters away. Kiyone's heart beats yet moreso.  
  
The vehicle hatch opens, and with the dark sky shadowing and framing his head a bit, the subject of all this emerges, head over the vehicle hood.  
  
And, if it weren't needed to say so, a strange sense of calm settles over, as two sets of eyes meet once more. The guest rounds the vehicle, and comes into the dusk light of the residence. When they see the newcomer. "~ Wow. Handsome. ~" Mayuka comments from reaction.  
  
"G... good evening..." A deep and handsome voice comes out, nervous as it is. Immediately, everyone can tell this one is genuine. "~ Welcome to the Kerensky residence Lord Takahasi. ~"  
  
Said 'lord' suddenly fidgets.. "Um.. just Kiyrosa, okay?"  
  
The others giggle lightly, though Kiyone takes this more than intended. She turns to the others and SPIKES. "~ Yeah, and you guys remember THAT! ~"  
  
The 'others' suddenly make in a mass defense of waving hands. "~ Okay okay, you win. ~" Tenchi says, though Ryoko just huffs. "{~ Another one falls to the spells. ~}"  
  
Ayeka just flicks Ryoko's ear, as Kiyone turns back to a blank guest. "~ S.. sorry about... that.. are.. are you..? ~"  
  
Kiyone takes a 'moment' to.. um.. look over her date. Kiyrosa Takahasi, Detective of the Tekomi Security District, wears a simple set of tan slacks, white shirt, a tie of swirling green and black, brown slip shoes, and a sport coat of black leather. The hair is long but kempt, ending in a mini-tail behind, just upon the small of the back. She notes the light blue eyes in the glow of the lights behind them, and immediately considers him an Adonis upon Earth. A simple sport watch is the only accouterment.  
  
It's only with a 'cough' from nearby, that Kiyone suddenly 'wakes up', and realizes.. "~ How's the view..? ~"  
  
When Kiyone hears these words from same Mayuka.  
  
"Huh? ?_?  
  
HUH!!?! OH GODDESS!!!!!!" *SPINS around.. blushing Volcanically!!*   
  
"(OH MY GODDESS!!! HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HIM!!! STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUIPD!!!!)" Kiyone, realizing her 'folly' is basically close to shearing her hair out, along with head attached to it. "(~ Clutch Mom would ~ KILL ~ me if she saw me doing that!! ~)"  
  
Kiyrosa just rubs his head with blushing, as the others remain blave, though 'knowing'.  
  
"~ This seems familiar huh? ~" Tenchi comments thoughtfully. Misaki answers. "(~ It's the same as the first chapter. Author's trick.. ^_^ ~)"  
  
"~ Really? ~" Tenchi asks with awe, as Misaki nods cutely. Tenchi and Ayeka speak with awe, and clap.  
  
"{~ I still like the part where Al broke his nose in the first two chapters. ~}"  
  
"~ Huh?! How did you know THAT!?! ~" Ayeka 'responds'. "~ ..we didn't show up until chapter three!! ~"  
  
"{~ SO I CAN READ! WHAT'S IT TO YOU TWIT!! ~}"  
  
"~ READ THIS DEMON!! ~" *Universal 'celestial' guesture!*  
  
"{~ NOT FOR LONG TWAT!! ~}" *SPARKLING Hex energy*  
  
"~ :: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE STORY ALREADY!!!! :: ~"  
  
Tenchi and Misaki are still impressed. "~ Wow, way to go again Mayuka. *clapping* ~" Ayeka and Ryoko are deadpan stunned. (I think a new theme is forming here folks.. =^^= )  
  
"~ Thanks Daddy. ~" Mayuka then giggles, though Tenchi pips his eyes at this. "~ Still not used to that. ~" Caladeni in the midst of this, just watches on. She then passes the others and comes up to a jittery Kiyrosa. "On behalf of my Brother, whom is not here at the moment. Please make yourself a guest of this abode, so long as Lady Kiyone wishes it." She puts with a graceful bow. Kiyrosa returns a deep and respectful, traditional Japanese bow. "I'm honored to be a guest of the famous residence of so many stories among the township. A gift for the owner of the hold." Kiyrosa then presents a small diorama of a holographic display of the Wing Angel. (..common trinket of the town. =^^= )  
  
Cal takes the gift gracefully. "My Brother and Lady of the abode will be find this generous." ..she bows again with. Kiyrosa then bows again, and closes upon a heart struck date. "My lady.."  
  
Kiyone's heart flutters, as Kiyrosa presents.. "A token of my awe of your beauty Kiyone."  
  
The extended palm present a small pink rose. Kiyone's celestial heart melts. "~ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... ~"  
  
It's all she can muster, as she watches her date slip the small floral unto her right earlobe, settling it beside the braid gently. "There. As my mind sees you." Kiyone loses all consideration of the others, as she takes Kiyrosa's hand. As such, it's Kiyrosa that has to say the goodbyes as a 'result', though the family more than realizes. As the Rolaa starts to pull away into the now deep midnight sky of glimmering jewels, the others see them fade away.  
  
"(~ They're doomed. ~)" Misaki comments accurately. The others nod, and start to break up, though Tenchi sees two appendages accosted suddenly. But one stays behind..  
  
"{~ ...........hmmmmm..... ~}"  
  
..a 'Demon' then thinks.. "({~ This could be fun to meddle a bit in...  
  
..wonder if my Love Hex still works. ~})"  
  
A minute later, Tenchi emerges, calling Ryoko's name, though she is nowhere to be found. This attempt is cut off short, as Ayeka re-accosts an arm.  
  
A Demon is 'loose'......  
  
--------------  
  
*Heaven....*  
  
"...............................*fidgeting..........* .................."  
  
Two twin teal sisters say nothing, as they move into the Holy Core Zone. The heart of the System, as the bulk of the Great Tree melds with the ivory, gold/silver/jeweled, marble, and whatever else immaculate walls and surfaces, though some are... 'not' there..... yet they continue to walk forward 'anyway'.  
  
Aleaic just hopes in his meager mind, that these 'open' areas, are the sheerest crystal he's EVER seen, and NOT what the other option he 'considers' for these spots.  
  
And still the twins of Happiness and Culinary continue forward, knowing Al will keep with them from SHEER latchings. IF Al found he became lost here, um... saying he'd 'freak' would be the ironclad understatement.   
  
But at the same time, despite this mind numbing fear and awe, is a thick underlay of appreciation. For the first time, since he doesn't have to worry about being killed, seeing reality tear apart, or feel a Demon's bite, he can actually just 'look' at the surroundings.  
  
..which makes him feel like a STUPID looking mortal tourist, in the LAST vacation spot ever needed to be seen.  
  
"~ Oh, it's not really what I'd call a tourist trap beloved. ~" Tsunami comments back, finally adding a voice to this ethereal atmosphere. Al can't 'quite' respond vocally, and uses his mind instead. "(Personally, I don't even want to KNOW if you could leave this 'trap' if you WANTED!)"  
  
Tsunami and Sasami just giggle. "~ That was funny Sensei.. ~"  
  
Al stops for a moment.. "Huh? Funny? That wasn't exactly a 'joke' you two know."  
  
The twins stop.. "~ We know. ~" They both only say at once, which makes Al wonder. "('Now'... I'm freaked.)"  
  
Upon which, they then pass a TITANIC arch of Pearl, inscribed in the most beautiful of scripts, that shimmer and change constantly, even rewriting itself at a whim, they pass into the Inner Sanctum of the Core. Al immediately notes a certain ethereal network node closet feel to this chamber.   
  
Everywhere, the same ethereal script, act the same characteristic upon the immense walls, ones that curve and arc more and more serenely. The 'materials' now include both ethereal walls, clouds that meld and dissipate with a need of some kind, and endless layers upon layers of arched upon stations, where major sections of the System are governed. And for once, where 'outside', their journey had been.. well.. lonely, here souls of the celestial vein flitter and flutter, floating to endless numbers of Admin stations and ports.  
  
There is no real sense of order in the shape of these levels, either held up by titanic pillars and columns, or just.... floating on it's own. Some of it seems to spiral, others block together, with each and all swirling into the chamber walls, if they are even such. Sets of them also look like plates upon each other, though broken up like staggered pie section charts. Yet the chamber hardly feels cloistered, as a heavy sense of openness permeates, giving easy access to whomever needs a destination with a need to fulfill. There are also easily seen open zones, where the obvious High Admins are located. Here, the zones meld, and become a single platform, with more sloping shapes that are inlaid with the innumerable Core Code scripts that bind the whole Core together. Al notes the glows from light green, soft blue, and to deep red, and even colors that he can't recognize with a mortal mind.  
  
Al doesn't even realize his progression with his hosts, such are the incredible views that assault his senses continuously. How he considers, that humanity can comprehend heaven in their minds, and not REALLY ever know what it comprises of, such is the ego of humans to make in 'their' image, and not know that THIS image is the truth.  
  
..or at least one of the many truths. For all Aleaic knows, this is all set up, just for HIS mind to comprehend, as if it could be COMPLETELY different for an other mortal.  
  
"~ Wow.. interesting thought... ~/~ ..crazy notion though... ~/~ ..but that's what makes him so 'celestial' to mind read about.. ~/~ ..wow, what a hunk for a mortal though... ~" ..this and more such voices suddenly cross Al's earlobes, as he then stops and.. "Huh? What the?!" ..he says, spinning and looking AROUND quickly!  
  
He realizes... he has a LOT of celestial eyes upon him.. "...oh lordy."  
  
"~ Hey. He 'is' cute when he gets scarred. ~/~ Wow. I can feel his pulse rate from 'here'! ~/~ I'd like to take his pulse. ~"  
  
Al GULPS, and catches up with his hosts quickly, both whom Al notes, are giggling. Al also notes, there's an INORDINATE amount of 'female' voices among the comments that keep floating around him. Not to mention apparently EVERY eye that comes across his notice, staring at him intently. Some... "Tsui... tell me something before I have a conniption..  
  
..why are they looking at me 'this much'?!"  
  
Tsunami and Sasami fall back, and flank their mortal guest. "~ Sensei.. ~" Sasami answers instead. "~ ..I think you should know something. ~"  
  
"~ Now now Sasami, no need to make him faint here. ~" Tsunami puts with a slightly 'sly' tine to it. Al stops DEAD suddenly. "OKAY. 'what' the heck are you getting at!?"  
  
Sasami just sighs and faces the mortal. "~ You wana 'really' know? ~" Al nods stupidly. "~ Fine. Let's just say..  
  
..you're.. 'famous', in heaven."  
  
Al just blinks. "'Famous'...? What? Like I'm a vid-screen star or something?"  
  
Tsunami's reply makes Al.. "~ ..........'worse'......... ~" ...cringe.  
  
"Worse............. as in what? 'Race-pilot' worse? 'World-leader' worse? 'Famous name in History' worse!?"  
  
"~ 'All the above and more' worse Sensei. ~" Sasami remarks, and drops a HOLE in Al's mindset. ".............*weak* ....................really?"  
  
A noticeable number of giggles suddenly float from all angles above, front and behind. Al just hides his face behind a hand. "Father help me."  
  
*SMAK of hands!!* "~ Okay ladies! Break up the adoration bit of the mortal, there's still work and such you all know! ~" Al CRINGES at the voice.. "Oh no........"  
  
"~ Yes Lady Tokimi, we know! ~" A torrent of celestial voices rings back from all around, as at least a 'few' male tones can be heard now. Al though it looking for the EXIT fast and quick like! "AIEEE!! NO! NO MORE WISHES!!"  
  
A 'huff' plays back at this... "~ Well, the wimp returns to the plane of the Holiest. ~" ..as Lady Tokimi parts between the teal sisters. "~ Hello Lady Tokimi. ~" Tsunami puts cheerfully, and Tokimi smiles back. "~ So, been taking care of our best progeny, eh mortal? ~" Tokimi only puts, with a heavy accent of slyness underneath. The last time Al heard such a tone, he almost had his flower 'plucked' no less than on twenty-nine attempts back at the residence.  
  
..and NO amount of locks, dead bolts, and laser grid traps could get Al to stop Tokimi from continuously accosting him each and EVERY BLASTED BLOODY DARN HECK TO HEAVEN.. *ahem* ..morning of her 'stay' upon the Mortal Realm, during Tokimi's mission to Earth.  
  
Al though turns and nods to Tokimi, trying to defuse the tone heard. "A pleasure to see you again milady. And 'yes', they are still being well taken care of..  
  
..which is presumptuous, since they take care of me 'way too much' as it is, even with total appreciation of such."  
  
Tokimi blinks in slight awe, as Tsui and Sasami look at Al with googily eyes. "~ ......ohhhhh.... ~" Both put, which then makes Tsui looks at Sasami in surprise. "~ Huh? Sasami? ~"  
  
Sasami catches herself with embarrassment. "~ Oops. Sorry. ~"  
  
Tsui looks back, and sees Al FROZEN with age old fears, as Tokimi has draped herself over Al's right shoulder, and is twirling her right hand of gloved/tattooed lavender, tipped in silver nails, a bit too 'low'. "~ What say, now that you are a 'man', we try that Deluxe Package out I promised. ~"  
  
Al ekes out. "Tsui.......... help........."  
  
Sasami sees and blushes heavily, as Tsui ports Al from Tokimi's 'clutches', whom looks blandly at Lady Tokimi, Administrator of Jurai Core. "~ Be it know, that I claim my mate in truth. ~" Tsui says, which to Tokimi only shrugs. "~ So you say. ~"  
  
"Woooooooo... *THUD* ...ow."  
  
Everyone looks down, to see Al with the confused anime eye look. "...still......... not used, to teleportation........  
  
*looking pale* "  
  
Sasami and Tsunami help Al at the same time, as Tsunami uses a quick Stabilization Spell to recompose him. Tokimi just chuckles. "~ Well, what brings you three gems into the center of paradise? ~"  
  
Tsunami explains her reasons. "~ I came to check on the status of my responsibility in Heaven, and then take my beloved to Meh`benth. ~" Tokimi's eyes PERK up upon hearing this. "~ Heaven's Shoal! YES THE BEACH WOULD BE GREAT!!! ~"  
  
Al hears a HEAVY amount of murmuring, which makes the mortal ask. "Is 'that' what it's called? Sounds better than 'The Beach'." Which Al receives a glance back by Tokimi. "~ You don't know the 'fraction' of it boy...  
  
..there's Paradise........  
  
..and for 'us', there's 'Paradise'. ~"  
  
Al thinks loudly. "A 'Heaven' in Heaven? Weird concept." Al says, scratching his melon.  
  
"~ Wow, mortal minds are sheen when they think. ~/~ Meh`benth would be GREAT to go to today! ~/~ I call dibs on the trans going there! ~/~ Wow, a Cloud Candy would be splendid to have! ~" ..and on it seems, as Al looks at nothing in particular. "Do they always do this?"  
  
Tsunami giggles. "~ Usually. Heaven is the cheeriest place to be when seen at the right time. ~"  
  
"~ And like our mirror opposite world, when times are not 'cheery'. ~" Tokimi comments with a banter to Tsunami's own. Al just gulps. "I call for cheery." This makes even Tokimi giggle. "~ Agreed. ~"  
  
And then for the next short while, Tokimi accompanies the trio, as Tsunami and Sasami reach their Responsibility Stations. Happenstance, they're next to each other, a level near the Main Core Platform. Al sees Tsunami, now garbed in her original goddess attire, the same with Sasami, which made Al blush heavily upon their entry into Heaven as such, enter her terminal station, as Sasami does the same for hers, both Al sees, are greeted by apparent attendants each. Al takes a spot behind Tsui as expected, as Tokimi floats up to her Primary station above.  
  
Al has to marvel, that for the first time, he gets to see his beloved at work for 'real'. Aleaic sees Tsunami work suddenly at a serene, yet all the same, spirited pace as she works with what looks like a gleaming harp of crystal, gold and silver, with apparently strands of sapphire blue wires/hairs/something like silk even, under the control of a sliding bar of some kind, one that seems to shift in pattern in response to Tsunami's actions. A series of shimmering waves of white and green mesh out from the points Tsunami slides onto.  
  
Al then notes the Primary platform, which is centered upon an immense holographic orifice of some sort, with a gleaming pillar of light extending out from it. Sections of the 'pillar' are either heavily aglow of holy white, or upon any pigment and hue imaginable. Upon all this, a 'layer' surrounds the whole of the 'pillar', as it apparently displays a representation of the System diagram, linked to the Mortal Plane, if Al's understanding of the Dimensionals explanations is true enough.  
  
The code line scripts and icon representations continuously swirl and change, but Al notes a certain pattern already. There are bridged sections and clusters that seem to harmonize together. A series of blinking patterns also seem to have a 'pattern', as in a clock cycle of sorts. Al pieces enough together with his understanding of computer networks, and comes to the conclusion that these are all primary nodes, linked together with cyclic formatting to communicate with each other. Then Al notes the gray spinning discs between the nodes. "(Ah. Something like Routers and Switches, I guess.)"  
  
Al realizes it's CRUDE to consider this all in such a vein, but Al thinks to himself it's what his mind simply does. Then Al crosses his arms, and decides to become playful with itself for no real reason. "(Wonder what the true data representations of whole worlds are, and what it breaks down like from there.  
  
..if this is a System, does that mean individual lifeforms are like bits, and families are like bytes? And are these codes the same for just humanity, and different for another species like the Gardon, and maybe others? Huh.. maybe we could discern that another race would be like a new code string. Another world would be like a new 'node' to display upon this... um... monitor... ((I guess... =oo=;;;))  
  
..wow...... if Dad could think of his job in THESE kinds of terms... we would..............  
  
..eh?)"  
  
Al realizes he 'did it again', as celestial eyes are GLUED to him from all over and about! ".......................................................*gulp* ....................Lords............. *sweating* .."  
  
"~ Wow. I never realized the System could be configured in such a way. What an intriguing process to consider. ~" Al notes, as Tsunami comments, seated beside him. Al wants to respond, but is cut off, as a bevy of clapping comes like a strange invisible rain shower upon him. "Can I hide now?"  
  
Tsunami giggles, and returns to her console. Aleaic looks over, and.. "Wow, looks like a crystal harp......."  
  
"~ Indeed. An icon of Heaven, used for Mortality's benefit. ~" Tsunami puts euphemistically. "~ Here, I can check the strength and structure of my Portfolio, that which I govern. I can also cross reference code sets and command needs, with requests as I require, with other related Portfolios, or though the Primary Admins, access unrelated Portfolios with case basis requirements.  
  
We can also download and view Spells, Upgrades, messages, and more from our Portfolio station. ~" Tsunami speaks, as she dances her hands across the angelic interface, a beam of light from a small blue crystal is linked to her forehead Sigil. A slight glow from her silver-blue interface clasp in her mane is also noticeable, as occasionally, a beam of light jets from the clasp, bending and weaving to the appropriate section or to the Admin as Tsunami described. "~ I also can relay reports and such to update as required for my Portfolio, and Certification standing. See that up there? ~" Tsunami looks 'way' up, as Al does so and...  
  
"Eh? They look like transparent status screens." Aleaic comments, as his sight meets a NUMBER of enormous floating screens, 'orbiting' around the 'pillar'. Then Al sees a number of small such 'screens' further outside the inner circle of screens. They all are 'filled' with unreadable (for a mortal anyway..) code data that continuously pours onto them. Occasionally, a screen will float to a station, or before the Admins, before heading back up.  
  
"~ Indeed. They are the summary lists that The Father, and the Holy Council view, way up there. ~"  
  
Al whistles 'very' much impressed. "Talk about a way to know 'Everything'." Tsui and a number of Admins nearby giggle at this. Al wants to just go back to his room. "~ Here. ~"  
  
A screen suddenly 'drops' right in front of them both. Al notes it's a pretty basic looking three column setup. It's a long list of some sort, with the ones near the top blinking in gold, the rest in dull silver. A number are blinking red for some reason, and one is blinking even moreso than the rest. "What is it?"  
  
"~ Remember that List I mentioned? ~" Al's eyes go WIDE! "THIS IS THE WISH LIST FOR MORTALS!? YEOW!!!!!" Aleaic SMACKS his forehead 'really' hard, which a few of the same nearby Admins cringe in reaction. "Wow....... Then it really was all true. The engineering and all that." Al says, instinctively placing a hand on Tsui's right shoulder, which to she moans slightly. Al misses this of course. "...but.......... wait a tic." Aleaic says, taking the same hand from Tsui's shoulder, and pointing to the inordinately flashing entry. It's at the top of the list, but slightly apart from the main list.  
  
Al's heart skips when he realizes. "....th.... this is me......... isn't it.........."  
  
Tsunami suddenly stops what she's doing, as Al rubs his head with a sigh. "Sorry...... guess I couldn't help.. but.."  
  
"~ It's alright. ~" Tsui starts with a sadness hinting in her voice. Al responds by caressing the crystalline interface with a finger, noting the perfect smoothness. "~ I.. I should have realized better. ~" ..and she then feels Al squeeze her shoulder. She reflexively rubs her chin upon it.  
  
"As I should have, when I made that call a few days ago. I... I had no right to mess things up again.  
  
..but... I 'do' promise to set all thing right when we get back." Al looks deeply into Tsui's pink eyes, and then kneels to hold her hands softly, yet intently. "..it's 'you' I want to spend my eternity with, and no one else. And since I'm in Heaven to swear by this, you know my words are truthful then."  
  
Sasami nearby, twinges with a sad look, hidden by her angle from her Sister and Aleaic. Tsunami though takes Al's hands, and kisses them. "~ ..that.... is why I love you so much Beloved. ~"  
  
Al smiles, before a TON of contented sighs ply the heavenly air just then. Al considers his room again for the PERMANENT vacation spot yet again. "Maaaaaaaaaaaan.........."  
  
Tsunami giggles, and turns back to her work. She got what she wanted.  
  
Al stands, and then looks around again, daring not move from his spot for ANYTHING. He sees the Admins and Support staffs float and mull about on tasks, even a few that Tsunami interacts with, with almost EVERY one being female, and ALL (female) winking at Al no less than five time at least. Al can only think, and STOPS that train of though, before a FLURRY of celestial eyes either goes googily over him, or 'very' disdainful.  
  
"Reminder to self: Never think like a 'man' when in Heaven. It's 'unhealthy' just to the imagination."  
  
Al also notes more the apparent support 'staff' of Tsunami's, and even Sasami's own, as a trio of lower level Goddesses each help with ancillary tasks, with one conjuring Al a seat when they note he's standing longer than is healthy. "Thanks.. *OW!* ..leg cramps.... *rubbing* "  
  
And for awhile of this, Al just sits and keeps looking, taking a drink now and again, though never with a need to hit the 'john', as it were. "(Why is that.....)"  
  
"~ Um... it's heaven dear. Don't require of... 'such'... ~" Tsui puts perfectly simply, which Al just lets go with a nod with. "Well, saves on cleaning 'duties'."  
  
And more of the same, and more of Admins and such. Finally, the awe begins to wear a slight bit. Even with Heaven, a sense of....... monotony, begins to permeate. Al keeps his trap shut, les he be offending, but even after a 'while' of this. "..um... I... not to be... you know.. rude."  
  
"~ I understand dearest, but you must realize, it's been three and half years since I was last at my station. My updates are quite lengthy. If you wish, you may rest in that seat until Sasami and I are done. It should not be too long. ~"  
  
Al only nods, and stretches, wondering 'how' long it's been since he entered Heaven. (Another twist of the mind there.) "..maybe I... I...."  
  
He never realizes the Sleep Spell that one of Tsui's aides uses from behind him. Apparently reading her mistresses mind perfectly. Al slowly drowns into a fade of soft darkness, crested by the holy light. "...I could use a....  
  
...strange........ resting......... in Heaven................................ indeed....."  
  
Al zonks out. At least in Heaven, you don't snore, sorta. And all for good reason.   
  
On Earth, only a half day has passed.  
  
Heaven: Two days.  
  
Al would awaken in another 'three' heavenly days, which is what Tsunami takes to compete her updates. Sasami completes a bit before her, due to time on Earth, though only a Mortal 'day' at most. Tokimi comes over regularly for business.  
  
..and when all 'is' finally done. Al never sees 'this' coming by a Light-Year.  
  
---------------  
  
*The Lab..*  
  
"~ Well, at least he left out the annoying adjectives.. ~"  
  
(note: The author currently is burning 'pics' that could have been used against him, in response to the 'adjectives' used in describing the... Realm..)  
  
"~ Note this. ~" Washu hits a button, and the author... um...  
  
..crispy........ "~ Ok! back to the story. ~"  
  
"~ WHO are you 'talking' too?! ~"  
  
Washu arcs her head backwards over herself, and sees Yosho and... Ket? "~ I'd tell, but then I'd have to reformat ya both. ~"  
  
Keturia sweats a tic. (..buckets such..) "I imagine the pain would be 'noticeable'." Which to Washu giggles roughly through white teeth. (Or is it fangs..) "~ It could be. ~"  
  
Washu then looks down, and notes that one pair of hands are held rather tightly.  
  
..one of 'each'. "~ I see Lady Funaho was direct. ~" Which to Yosho and Keturia BLUSH like an instant sunburn. "~ y.. you could say that. ~"  
  
There's another slight 'detail' noted. "~ I also see you were 'changed' back. ~"  
  
There's something to be said about ultra-highly polished floors. One, vampires are easy to detect this way. (Hell Core silliness,) and two..  
  
..it shows Yosho's 'youthful' features, akin to Ketira's equally youthful. Washu's plain 'old' either way.  
  
***Author was replaced by a new one at this point in the series.***  
  
Washu: *Breathing maniacally/insultedly* "~ 'Old' just means I kill quicker!! ~"  
  
Yosho and Ketira have backed up to the exit by the way. "She's............... fun......."  
  
"~ After a few eons, yes indeed such can be said. ~" Yosho puts in. They soon feel safe enough to return near the Red One of Destruction, whom finishes straightening her mane, with Infinite Facet's help. "~ Um.. so I hear you found something with Achika's Program? ~" Yosho starts to divert the story back to internal. Keturia still smells something cooking off topic. "Ick.."  
  
"~ Oh. The Axis Template. Yep, I sure did..  
  
..and to be blunt. I haven't been this worried since the Bug Incident of the Bronze Age. ~"  
  
Ket thinks better of asking. "~ Wise my dear. ~" "Thanks."  
  
Washu chuckles, "~ Well, can't say I didn't lose my betrothed to someone I didn't like. ~"  
  
Keturia then turns a shade embarrassed, with worry and guilt dashed in. "Am I meddling too much again? I just couldn't hide my feelings anymore, I just.." Ket's worries are met with Yosho's 'young' comforting hand on her shoulder. Washu though speaks. "~ Hey. If Lady Funaho saw this coming, I cannot complain. If you haven't noticed, your Brother started a trend around here. ~"  
  
Ket more than comprehends. "And I thought it was only Kiyone that was smitten."  
  
"~ 'And', I think it may have something to do with the Axis Shift I got here. The Drift has enough to attest to what is becoming what I think Father was telling Lord Tenchi. Mortals and Immortals may start to grow intimate relationships, which may be the signal for the next Evolutionary Phase for the System.  
  
Heh, Love can even move Systems it seems. ~" Washu gains a good bit of humor from this. The two newly revealed lovers laugh in tune as well. Yosho then looks softly upon Washu. "~ I fear Ryoko may not have taken this one well, when she found out. ~"  
  
Washu sighs, and Ket turns introverted a bit again. "~ And with your 'secret'? ~" ..mentioning the fact, that Yosho hid his true façade, as Ketira found out, when Funaho all but FORCED Yosho to dump the disguise, with no less than the one being he 'used' the disguise for....  
  
..as Tenchi was as SHOCKED as Keturia was when he revealed his 'true' form. The 'unintended' part, was when Ryoko, going Tenchi-hunting, ended up phasing into the Office, the setting of this soap-suds opera, just as Yosho was dropping the disguise. The intended present, didn't note Ryoko's entry, until the HARSH yell of surprise (ear splitting) Ryoko suddenly made.  
  
Tenchi btw still had a 'hum' in his ears when Kiyrosa arrived for Kiyone. Probably will still have it in Version 9.0. Needless to say, Ryoko didn't stay long, with Tenchi, after learning 'whom' Funaho was impressing this act upon, in mortal eyesight said, took off to find Ryoko. Funaho, knowing her 'damage' was done, then simply departed, though in this act, she infringed in the Portfolio of Match-Making, but forgivable in thus case. Then, and WAY to anti-climatic for even a romance oriented fic, they basically mugged each other.  
  
**The blueprint for this 'mugging' was set in Part Two, Page Twenty-Six [mussed hair and all..]**  
  
Their lips are still a tad 'sore'. "~ I believe our daughter will live. ~"  
  
Washu haughts out a laugh. Then before Yosho or Ket can ask an obvious 'next' question of Washu. "~ Oh don't worry you two. I already got a few 'candidates' lined up myself. Can't go without plying the Garden of Father's works no? ~"  
  
Ket for once, has an imagination, as livid as her Brother's, which Yosho gulps a bit, not used to such imagery. "~ I... guess per nor......... ~"  
  
Just then, Achika and Misaki enter the Lab, both chatting away like a Class-Three Typhoon. When they reach eyesight of the Axis 'Chamber'. "~ Oh Washu. I hear the results are Compiled. ~"  
  
Washu nods to the Mother of Happiness, Culinary, and the Hand, as well as the Mother of Royalty, and Eternity, the latter the Administrator of the Core to boot. "~ Indeed lover girl. ~" Washu snippets, which Achika blushes (though HARDLY ashamed,) before. "~ Forget ye not of it Lady Washu...... ~" Achika blandly puts in a mock defensive tone, which Misaki adds giggles to Washu's, Yosho's, and Ket's own laughter. In fact, Washu can't help, but remember the TERRIFIED face of the mortal still clutched to, when Washu 'requested' of Achika earlier that morning. That bed sheet was never held tighter. (Or revealed more. Poor Nobuyuki. =^^= )  
  
One mind wipe of a mortal later, and Achika finally saw the initial results of the Tracing Program. And now, the initial sight of the Program Compile, the others see for the first time, is added to with Achika's GASP!  
  
"~ H... how could it be off by THIS many degrees?!? Is the diagnostics for the Tracing Program in specs? ~"  
  
Washu pops up a holo screen in front of Achika, which Misaki looks at over the Portfolio of Destiny's shoulder. "~ 'Too' accurate I fear in truth. The Axis is THAT off angle, and while the act of new relationships between certain celestials and mortals are affecting this..  
  
..in percentage, it's only 3 percent, verses the 68 degree shift off balance between the Mortal and Celestial Axises. Something is 'definitely' causing the bleed of celestial energy into the Mortal Plane. ~"  
  
Achika though.. "~ But...... it was only 37 percent when I saw this, this morning before Sensei and my daughter left! *Looking cutely thoughtful..* ..could it be that Sensei is 'that' big a hit in Heaven? ~"  
  
Washu would have responded with a quip, but in EERY Aleaic-like fashion, except Ketira then makes a strange sound of disdain. "Knowing Brother, if that happened, we'd seem him screaming past us any moment now."  
  
"~ Quite true. ~" Washu uses instead. "~ ..but nay. Sensei may be a hit in Heaven, but this is based on separate parameters completely. In fact, the rise in the Drift acts more like a door slowly being opened. And more to THAT fact.. ~" *displaying numerous display holos in front of everyone, though Ket gives off a bleah look of confusion next to Yosho's 'screen'* "~ ..the energy composition of the Drift seems to 'blurt' a door, or Gate of somekind, starting to open.  
  
..the numbers though, I suspect with calculations, may run the Ratios into the percentages of thousands before the 'door' opens completely.  
  
Something doesn't open something like 'that' without reason. ~" Washu adds ominously. "~ Misaki. ~"  
  
"(~ Aye? ~)" Said Mistress of Support responds. "~ I think I'm going to need to have a talk with Father, once I nail down the particular energy patterns used. I have a 'bad' feeling as to the cause of all this. ~"  
  
"(~ You and me both Goddess. ~)" Misaki pipes in.  
  
Keturia, for her part, tries to ask. "Um, for the unknowing mortal in attendance here. What is.......?"  
  
Yosho is the one that answers. His face when he says it, even youthful now, is chiseled with worry. "~ Something I fear.. we more..  
  
..that may make worry of Hell Core moot. ~"  
  
Ket: *Gulp*  
  
---------------------  
  
*Tekomi...  
  
......2136 Hrs.*  
  
"{~ .......................*BORED yawn...* .......  
  
...shoulda robbed a sake' arcade before staking out here. ~}"  
  
Ryoko, the occupant of the top of an antenna spire, has been tracking the progress of the 'date'. So far, for her mind's eye, it's been boring.  
  
"{~ How come he had to be as wimpy as Sensei? Man, just make a 'move' on her already? ~}"  
  
Ryoko, with her Hexvision, is watching the 'slow' progress of a simple date. So far, the dinner in a wholesome restaurant, a vid-flick, walks with the usual banter and chatting. Ryoko got more bored, when Kiyone began acting normal, instead of being a nervous wreck.  
  
Now they are window shopping, as Ryoko easily reads the mind of the mortal detective. She soon agrees that Aleaic apparently had a long lost twin. "{~ This is like Part One in Spades for livid's sakes.  
  
..maybe I should find a hoodlum to terrorize. ~}" Ryoko smirks, guessing that messing around here, would only get a lecture from Tenchi, assuming Kiyone didn't overreact. (..after Eons around Mihoshi, ANYONE would be a short fuse to a nuclear detonator.) Such, Ryoko guesses staying would be a waste of time.  
  
..she'd have more fun using her Mother's potion stock to mess with Kiyone GREATLY on the second date. It'd be less innocent then. "{~ Heh. I can cook a Spell or two for you two. ~}" The Hybrid quips to only the cool wind.  
  
Below, the couple continue to window shop.  
  
Ryoko then yawns again, stretches, and then 'stands' upon the Spire, and looks around. "{~ Okay..  
  
..where's some fresh mortal meat at? *Rubbing palms* ~}"  
  
Ryoko is too intent looking around, that she fails to note another slowly closing in on her. Then, a moment later..  
  
"{~ What do 'you' want?" ~}"  
  
"{~ .....................the blood of a Traitor. ~}"  
  
Ryoko never looks back to acknowledge, as the wind swirls a bit around her now.. "{~ Took you long enough to track me down eh? ~}"  
  
"{~ No.... just this long to feel like dealing with you Ryoko. ~}"  
  
Ryoko does not need to turn. "{~ Nagi, you may think you were better than me. But the last time we fought, I wasn't a Hybrid. I think you should leave, 'now'. ~}"  
  
The wind howls between the two sudden hostiles. The next words... "{~ Then I won't bother to tell you about the bounty Lord Kagato put on your head afterwards. One I can still collect on. ~}"  
  
"{~ Whatever Demon. ~}" Ryoko says, flying her hands about unimpressed. "{~ It's not like he's amounted to much since the Incident anyway. You both are pretty pathetic nowadays. ~}"  
  
"{~ SAYS YOU TRAITOR!!! ~}"  
  
Ryoko finally has to react, as two Hex Blades are BARELY blocked in time by a 'vicious' throw from the Alpha Demon Agent! Bare heartbeats later, the Blades are LOCKED together in a equally lethal parry! Ryoko sees the bloodlust in Nagi's eyes, and decides to match it.  
  
"{~ You picked on the WRONG Demon to mess with tonight Nagi! I'm already PISSED!!! ~}"  
  
Nagi is the one suddenly THROWN back, as Ryoko SLAMS her back with a barbaric blow, and then follows!!  
  
------  
  
*Below*  
  
The one thing that floods Kiyone's mind through the entire date, up to this point, is: "(~ Father, I hope I don't do something stupid. I don't want him afraid of me. ~)"  
  
At the very least, the amount of this train of thought has diminished greatly, as she realizes that Kiyrosa has been harboring about EXACTLY the same feelings. The fact of whom he is with isn't the cause. Her echo mine reading of his mind has leaked enough of a strong desire for companionship, and if anything, the whole evening was intended to be as non-forward as possible.  
  
..it's when they are in the middle of window shopping, that Kiyone decides to open into the mind of her companion, and be more aggressive. If anything for 'her', she all but doesn't want to go back to the residence tonight if possible. And then at this point, she decides to find out how far she can go to achieve this simple result.  
  
She wants the companionship as badly as he does.  
  
That's when she finds out, as they look at a jewelry boutique, that he's imagining how Kiyone would look in several necklaces, and even semi-planning which 'to get'.  
  
"~ I like that one. ~" Kiyone pegs in, trying to be helpful, with one she already noted what he'd like to see on her. Strange twist he then thinks. "It would look.... beautiful.. on you."  
  
Kiyone can't help but blush. "~ If... you say so. ~"  
  
"I 'know' so." Kiyone gets to experience the 'heart skip' for the REAL first time. "~ Wh.. why do you.. ~" ..which beats suddenly fast when Kiyrosa's hand take Kiyone's.  
  
"Because I can imagine you being beautiful. And this would be moreso."  
  
The tone in his voice suddenly tells Kiyone, that he 'turned a corner' as well apparently. Though the look on his face is chiseled in 'goofy' instead. Course Kiyone can imagine her face is about the same. So she musters out..  
  
"~ Thank you. I truly am. ~"  
  
*BLAM!!!*  
  
They, along with the semi-busy traffic in the area, suddenly are forced to look up, as a series of oddly colored explosions suddenly FLARE up in the sky, over the highest of the buildings. The path it takes begins to move across the roofs and tops of antennas in the said area. A series of loud screeches can be heard soon after.  
  
"What in?!" The mortal Detective shouts up, though the immortal version is seething through her teeth. It's coincidentally that of Kiyrosa's presence, that Kiyone hasn't already gone up and dealt with this matter.  
  
..which by Dimensional signature alone, tells her whom is responsible. "(~ Damn them both! If they hurt anyone here........ ~)"  
  
Suddenly, Kiyone sees Kiyrosa quickly move past her. "I have to call in the Squad Kiyone!"  
  
"~ Wait!! ~" Kiyrosa stops suddenly as much as he started, when Kiyone pulls something out of the simple, yet dimensionally deep purse she is carrying. "~ Use this CPU to call! It'll be too slow otherwise! ~"  
  
Kiyrosa is impressed. "Thank you Kiyone."  
  
Strange moment for touching hands, when Kiyrosa takes the CPU from Kiyone, but halts when her silken skin makes contact. Then.. "Sorry......" Kiyrosa says, and then swiftly opens the CPU and dials his Security Squad unit.  
  
"~ ..No.... problem. ~" Kiyone belatedly says, and then grips her feelings from enamoration, to deft fury, as she looks back up. "(~ Ryoko..  
  
..I swear.......... ~)"  
  
--------  
  
*Above*  
  
The vicious exchange of Hexfire also starts a prolonged chase. Ryoko gives as good as she gets, as Nagi tries to puncture past Ryoko's Gem Hex Shields. Ryoko though finds Nagi's Hex Barriers are equally sufficient.  
  
"{~ Damn you Demons just can't take a HINT!! ~}" Ryoko SPITS, as she levels several Ring shaped Hexes at the former Demon Agent ally. Very former, as one of the Rings latches on at Nagi's Mid thighs, and Ryoko has the Ring SQUEEEEEEEEEEZEEE with all her hatred for the Demon!  
  
"{~ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ~}"  
  
"{~ HAH!! SERVES YOU RIGHT DEMON HACK!!! ~}"  
  
*SNAP-CRACKLE!!!!*  
  
Hardly the cereal, as Nagi suddenly WRENCHES the Ring into a explosive fracture!! The Hex shards explode in midair before contacting any of the roofs, though an antenna takes a hard hit. "{~ SAYS YOU TRAITOR!!! ~}"  
  
The next attack is SO fast, that Ryoko can't avoid it!  
  
The sight is of a FIREBALL that engulfs Ryoko for mere, agonizing seconds, before she drops headlong into a dive!  
  
"{~ What a weakling wench. ~}" Nagi insults before chasing QUICKLY after the Demon-Goddess!  
  
-------  
  
"Got em Kiyone! They'll be here in a few minutes!"  
  
Kiyone nods, though her gaze is still trained upon the battle only 'she' can see clearly from everyone's vantage. "~ They better get here fast. ~"  
  
Kiyrosa is about to ask further, when Kiyone suddenly has a WIDE eyed look, and.. "~ AHHH!! GET DOWN!! ~" Kiyone SCREAMS, and tackles Kiyrosa to the ground, just before a LARGE FLARE buckles through the area!!  
  
The flames never reach the street level, as Kiyone uses a Spell Shield, silently thrown up at the last second, as she was covering Kiyrosa! The Shield covers the whole of the nearby intersection, for about three floors up. She finds she overdid it when she realizes, just as when Kiyrosa helps them both back up somewhat.  
  
"Are you okay Kiyone?"  
  
The Core Detective nods weakly. "~ Sorry.. about that.... ~"  
  
"Huh? About what?"  
  
A LOUD energy screech bellows from above, as the fight suddenly starts to draw to ground level more.  
  
Bad..............  
  
"~ We... better clear... out of here Kiyrosa. ~"  
  
"Call me K. And you may be right."  
  
Just as they get up, seeing the formerly crowded area already WELL cleared of spectators, and try to vacate themselves, ANOTHER Flare throws them back down!!  
  
"AHH!!"  
  
"~ NOOOO!!! ~"  
  
-----  
  
"~ WHAT IN!?!? ~"  
  
Washu is reading the sudden spikes in energy coming from Tekomi proper all of a sudden, and quickly realizes the cause.  
  
"~ WHAT IS THAT NITWIT DOING THERE!?!?  
  
..AND............... eh?  
  
*SMACKS FACE!!* .............Tenchi, you noble minded Dope! ~"  
  
Then she thinks for a second. "~ Wait a tic. What 'is' a Demon Agent doing here anyway? ~"  
  
The hands begin to FLY amid her holo-keyboards suddenly.  
  
-----  
  
*Tekomi Downtown*  
  
*WHAM-FLARE!!!  
  
................CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Ryoko becomes the first to taste human engineering surfaces, as she is HEAVED into the side of an office building, casing a cascade of fiber-optic particles to fly all about! Nagi quickly hovers near the caved in wall, with a Hex bolt ready to finish the job.  
  
"{~ Who is the 'pathetic' one, hmm? Can't even last a short battle before you cave in. No wonder Kagato saw you as defective from the start! ~}"  
  
Ryoko of course reacts by EXPLODING out of the wall, and SMASHING Nagi into the opposite one QUICKLY!!!  
  
"{~ No more than you are NOW Agent! ~}"  
  
Nagi arm throws Ryoko away, but not before a Hex Blade cuts deep into the throwing shoulder, and sends a gush of Demon blood onto Nagi's garb. "{~ DAMN YOU WENCH!!!!!!! ~}"  
  
"{~ Now 'you' are less. ~}"  
  
Nagi seethes. "{~ ERRRRRRRRRRRR..... and as will 'you' be, with this entire CITY in a microsecond! ~}" Said as Nagi suddenly channels more then enough energy to level the TOWN!  
  
"{~ Now WAIT a DAMN minute!! ~}" Ryoko suddenly protests.  
  
"((~ Indeed. ~))"  
  
Both turn suddenly, and see an fully armed and armored Angelhawk Avatar with Sword leveled at Nagi's head, all of a few inches away when Nagi turns and sees it.  
  
"{~ By the..... ~}"  
  
"((~ By 'nothing'! I suggest you desist from this course Agent, les my Sword has to do so. ~))"  
  
Nagi is BRISTLING with a terrible anger, but also with terrible fear. The RAW Power of the Hand AT first hand is too much for Nagi to brunt or bear! "{~ ....if .....if the Hand emboldens to 'force' such.  
  
..but I am not through here by FAR Core rejects. ~}" Nagi spits a last. This is retorted by the Hybrid as.. "{~ What, and lose flavor in this story? Wouldn't dream of it. ~}"  
  
Tenchi levels a smirk at Ryoko, as Nagi animalisticly growls and then Hex Ports away in a ANGRY flash!! This leaves a Hand and Hybrid alone. "((~ Gee. Cheerful is she not? ~))"  
  
"{~ I prefer rabid Class-Two's. ~}" Ryoko spits, and hovers rubbing her neck.  
  
"((~ Gee, by the 'way' Ryoko. ~))" Tenchi starts with an accusing tone used. Ryoko gulps and stops fussing over herself. "{~ Y. yes Tenchi dear? ~}"  
  
Tenchi powers down to his normal state (for an immortal such.) "~ How come you are 'out' here anyway? I was trying to find you around your usual places at Sensei's residence. Care to explain? ~" The tone is more pointed now. Ryoko groans and rubs her ginsu knife shaped, cyan mane. "{~ Oh... that...  
  
...well you see. ~}"  
  
Just then, a Spell can be felt, and makes both look down towards it's source and cause-effect. "~ A Temporal Spell? ~" Tenchi says with confusion. "~ Who..? ~"  
  
"~ ME!! ~"  
  
One word to SHOCK them all, immortal that is, as Kiyone suddenly is floating astride her counterparts of the residence of chaos, as Law of Hope hovers behind Kiyone, it's hands sparkling of the current Spell Program in progress. "{~ Oh. Lady Kiyone is here. ~}"  
  
Said Detective is 'fuming' out the orifices of her melon, while below, all time has stopped, as well as motion. "~ For one thing. 'Lady' is to be used only by my boyfriend down there, AFTER we mind wipe this MESS out of their heads down there.  
  
..and TWO, concerning this 'mess'. *Calm breath.........  
  
...well..* JUST WHAT THE HEAVENS WERE YOU 'DOING' AROUND HERE ANYWAY?! I THOUGHT TENCHI WAS YOUR 'INTEREST' RYOKO!!! ~" *...ya..* Tenchi catches his mindset after Kiyone's detailing. (And nose..)  
  
Ryoko then feels two (three technically) sets of less than pleased eyes settle dourly upon her.  
  
"{~ .................I'm screwed... ~}"  
  
---------  
  
*Hillside.*  
  
*PHASE!!*  
  
"{~ ..................................*fire-plomph* ...........so? How did it go? ~}"  
  
Minagi sees a TOTALLY peeved Nagi, holding her shoulder where she was cut deep, with a PEEVED façade.  
  
She then sees Nagi grab the pine cone Minagi just burned, as well as two more from the pile she has been burning all night, and.. "{~ GUESS!!!!! ~}"  
  
...stuffs em down her demonic mouth.  
  
..two Demon nights now ruined. (How much more 'number one' can Nagi get? Jeeze.. =oO= )  
  
---------  
  
*Inside*  
  
Around the vidscreen in the residence living area, Achika, Keturia, Funaho, and Ayeka watch the news of the apparent explosions that rocked downtown Tekomi a short while ago. Of course the 'experts' say it's domestic terrorism by leftists that want a sovereign Japan from the rest of the Human Sphere.   
  
Some things never change. =--=  
  
In reality, the truth is known by these four, and the rest in residence that is either immortal, or Kerensky family. "Gee.  
  
..and you say Kiyone already did the mind wipe on everyone there?" Keturia asks through her pastry of cheery filling. "(~ Indeed. Kiyone is renown as a thorough detailist. She's usually in charge of System overhauls when we need to do them at times. Duty was a fine Portfolio for her. ~)" Achika and Ayeka quickly nod to Funaho's assessment.  
  
Just then, footsteps from upstairs. "So you heard about it too?"  
  
"Father." Ket turns around and gives a pleasing smile, as Terrai comes down from a shower. "..though the truth is."  
  
"I heard. Mihoshi is... forward." Terrai gruffs a partial chuckle/groan out. Ayeka groans purely. "~ Forward except in her duties apparently. ~" Achika giggles openly. "~ Something my son is learning differently I believe. ~"  
  
Ayeka gives a 'strained' look at her beloved's parentage, like straining a mop through a grinder. "~ I.. I think.. that is not... you see. ~"  
  
"(~ Time with a mortal has..  
  
..what say I. Um, loosened thee? ~)" Funaho says with a sip of evening Darjeele. "(~ Mmm, good flavor. ~)" Achika gives a weak defense. "~ Blame Noby. I say he shouldn't be so forward with.. um, you know that. Uh.. ~"  
  
Three females give the Alpha of Destiny a DRY look. "~ Someone must be 'talked' to a lot each night as well. ~" Ayeka puts with a drawl of tea. Terrai just coughs after hearing all this, and decides to excuse himself. "Pardon. But business of the Sphere I believe. Indeed.  
  
...very." Terrai departs with, leaving WELL enough alone the facets of the female way. (..what? You 'LEARN' stuff over 700 years man!!)  
  
Then as this passes, Achika inevitable draws into a glazed, dreamy state. The other three leave her to her fantasies.  
  
"~ Any word from Sensei and his 'day' at the 'beach'? ~" Ayeka asks, which to Ket giggles. "(~ Nay more than the nap he's still taking. Tsunami had a lot of tasks to complete, but she's about done shortly here. ~)"  
  
Ket mulls the thoughts of her Brother actually in Heaven. "I'd hate to say it. But I'm still partially jealous he's up there right now. Though knowing him, he's fiddling with his mannerisms to the 'hilt' up there. He's probably.. *starts to giggle* ..afraid... that he'd get zapped for simply forgetting his manners when he sneezes. *HEAVY giggling*"  
  
Ayeka matches Ket's giggling. "~ While not so forward. He can be 'reminded' his manners if he forgets them Lady Keturia. We reform pardoned sinners many times you know. ~"  
  
"Al will fit 'right' in then." Ket pushes more.  
  
Just then, the kitchen hatch slides open, and Misaki enters with a fresh tray of tea and snacks. "(~ These should be my best yet. ~)" Ket and Ayeka look gleefully at the new comings. "Are they peach this time?" Misaki nods cheerfully.  
  
"(~ You have taken to the food preparation in Sasami's place well, Sister. ~)" Funaho says impressively to a gleeful Misaki. "(~ Of course. I don't get to do it much back in Heaven. ~)"  
  
"~ As long as it's anyone but Ryoko. ~" Ayeka mutters out, trying to prod one in one an absent Demon-Goddess. Misaki.. "(~ Deeeeeaaaaarrrrrr. That wasn't 'nice' Little Ayeka sweetie pie. ~)"  
  
Ayeka bristles the 'label', but doesn't stand for this reason. "~ Oh no Mother. Not in the realm of COOKING I 'won't' be forgiving. The Demon could burn a cold steak on the hoof, in an ice box, on Sol-Pluto! ~"  
  
The rest blink their eyes, and nod. "Can't argue there."  
  
"(~ Afraid not. ~)" Funaho adds with Ket's bland approval. Misaki pucks her lips. "~ Then to be fair, I will inform Ryoko of that dearest. ~"  
  
"~ I......... HEY!! MOTHER!!!!!! ~" Ayeka spikes back with a PAINED look!! Misaki just looks 'innocent'.  
  
All of a sudden, Achika suddenly PHASES from the couch! "Huh? Achika?!"  
  
"(~ *Sigh..* Destiny is at hand for Nobuyuki it would seem. ~)" Funaho 'puts'. Ayeka and Ket look flat all of a sudden. "I didn't need to hear that."  
  
"~ Agreed. ~"  
  
Funaho giggles, and then perks her head up some, looking generally. "(~ Oh... Sensei has awoke. ~)"  
  
"About time, the lazy bum." Ket says, and enjoys the strudel flavor she wanted. That is, before Funaho suddenly giggles a bit more 'heavy' than usual. "Eh? What is it?"  
  
Funaho keeps giggling, which is joined when Misaki suddenly does so, which makes Ayeka CRINGE. "~ She's freaky. ~"  
  
"(~ Oh.. *hard giggle* ..my.  
  
..Sensei is going to realize something I suspected all along. ~)"  
  
Ket taps the coffee table impatiently. "For the rest that don't know Lady Funaho." Funaho gives a 'knowing' look to Ket suddenly. This though confuses Ket greatly instead. "(~ It's a good thing Achika has her own 'focus'...  
  
..because Sensei has a second he doesn't realize yet. ~)"  
  
-------  
  
*Heaven, Core System Central*  
  
"(...................................wh............. wha?  
  
..........wow, it 'is' Heaven to get a wake up call like this.)"  
  
Aleaic slowly comes to, as the deep and warm fire he knows so well, begins to flood his senses as he regains them, as if the warmest blanket has suddenly and invariably wrapped it's wholesomeness around and about him, deeply entwining him with it's fathomless embrace.  
  
..his hands instinctively wrap around the face that comes into focus in his vision. Heaven within Heaven indeed he so dreamily believes. "(...........talk about perfection.)"  
  
He notes something a bit odd though just as the face draws away from him. "(When did she change her forehead markings?)"  
  
"Tsui?" Al mutters as the façade draws fully away. "Tsui did you...?"  
  
"~ It's time to go Beloved. ~"  
  
Al flutters with his eyelids, and wipes the cruddys from them. "Man. Guess I was pooped out." He says, and then remembers his location. This time though, it's...  
  
...deserted? "Huh? Where is.."  
  
The once bustling System Central is devoid of the activity he had fallen asleep to. The lights are dimmed to a dusk emerald green and bronze effect around the Central Information Spire. The rest of the chamber has only the same pigment illumination around the base of the main platform. The very highest area far above is totally dark.  
  
"Tsui?"  
  
Hands claps around his neck, and a nose nuzzles his right ear. "~ I'm here beloved. ~"  
  
"Did I sleep though the 'entire' shift or something? I thought you guys couldn't do weekends?" Al asks with only a teal strand and a slender nose in his right edge sight. "~ We can still do breaks. You could call 'that' a weekend if you want.  
  
..in anycase, the updates are completed, and we can go! ~" Tsunami puts with a cheerful tone. The sound of this tone makes Al forget everything else. "Ahhh... umm..  
  
..oh the Beach right?"  
  
Tsui giggles and pecks the top of Al's melon before he gets up, stretching. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah.  
  
..that, is a comfy chair, I must attest."  
  
"~ I will relay that to my assistants. ~" Tsunami helpfully offers. Al only chuckles.  
  
Al looks around then. "Where's Sasami?"  
  
"~ She went ahead with Lady Tokimi just a bit ago. ~" Tsui says simply, but with 'something' in her tone that is kinda off key somehow to Al. "Okay....." Al says with a cocked eye, but can't discern more from Tsui's perfect smile.  
  
Al forgets all this when as they leave the Central Platform, they have to float down, which Al forgets with PANIC for a moment the weightless nature of this realm to the mind. Al still thinks with his feet planted, and panics from such a vein. =^^=  
  
After Tsunami helps him by assisting them both down with a float.. "Gee.. heheh... now I know how Wendy felt with Peter that first flight.  
  
..though, am I in 'Never-never land' here? Kinda feels such to me."  
  
Tsunami giggles her golden voice. "~ You are funny beloved. ~" Though Al still rubs his skull at this. "My mother was the only one that ever said that about me before you. Everyone else thought I was a flat comedian." Tsui just looks at Al softly anyway. "~ Then everyone else is missing out. ~"  
  
From here, they continue on, floating that is, to the outside, where a strange soft spring like effect is in the Heavenly air and scenery. "Did I miss something?  
  
..are we in Maine?"  
  
"~ No silly. This is how Heaven looks when we are on break. Everything takes a softer feel when we relax. ~" Tsui says with a clench of a hand over Al's own. Aleaic just lets it all go after this. "This I can work with. Oh yeah."  
  
They then soon approach a wide bowl shaped area of pearl and swirling embedded veins of jewels of many varieties. This apparently is a branching point to several other wider platforms through either tunnels or rises with steps leading to these platforms.  
  
...they end up taking an upper rise, and reach a series of shimmering portals, embedded in pearl and marble, rounded depressions. A ethereal haze of white floats amidst these portals, where there are by Al's count, twenty-three. "What, a non-standard number?"  
  
"~ What? Heaven can be flexible. ~" Al belches out a GOOD laugh here. "Now THAT was funny."  
  
Tsunami giggles, and then suddenly just pulls Al towards the left central portal. "Is that where...?"  
  
Al never finishes his query, as Tsunami yanks him with her, through the portal. Al's experience with the portal, is like walking through the finest silk door arch curtain 'ever'! "Shhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr..."  
  
That thought DIES though, as his next vision.  
  
..and it IS..  
  
"By............ our Combined Father in Grace."  
  
And it is...  
  
.................Meh`benth........  
  
......................................Heaven's Shoal............  
  
"~ Welcome to The Beach, Beloved. ~"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Journal Entry - 24th April 3420  
  
*Recording Terminal / Module 1276F* (I think.......)  
  
I 'had' to write this all down as soon as I got back from Meh`benth, since the sheer SPECTICALE that I was greeted with, simply was too much to believe, WITHOUT writing it down here.  
  
I just don't know where to begin with this description. But the one thing I should point out as the apparent cornerstone of this place, was that it was all with an effect of the most ethereal softness the eyes can imagine, yet with the ultimate clarity of detail with it. This is not double talk. This is what I SAW!  
  
Well, for a first, my eyes were greeted by the sight of a PURE white beach of, sand, I guess, which had the consistency of silk, and the texture and effect of sand grains of all jewels, precious metallics, crystals, pearls, and marbles, which gave off this prismatic effect as the.. um, sun, or something of a light source, gleamed upon the 'sand'. And since this was Heaven, the sand wasn't hot to the touch, rather a cool-warmth feel that was pleasing to the foot touch.  
  
..and kinda ticklish too.  
  
The 'beach' ran up to a sea of, well.. sometimes blue as sapphire, to sometimes white as holiest, to sometimes silver as a sheen chrome glean, to... well, if it had a color of perfection to meld in from one second to the next, it DID! The waves generated out of this chromatic sea of beauty, were always giving off sparkles of blue, green, and white with each crest struck upon the 'sand'.   
  
The horizon of the 'sea' ran with the beach to the ends of eternity apparently, as since the eye was shown the run of the sea-beach meld, to a perfect crescent bend in both directions, indeed into forever. And the actual 'horizon' lent to a sky that words pale to. The sky had the most perfect pearlalescent clouds, that partially covered the 'sky' behind, which was at the horizon, the perfect sapphire blue, and ran up to...  
  
...a midnight sky that shown behind the clouds, a starscape that made my jaw DROP!! I SWORE there were actual galaxies and other MAJOR celestial bodies, in the stellar scape that extended over a GIANT section of the sky well above our heads!  
  
And then, behind us, was an apparent extension of the Core Superstructure, as great structures of pearl, crystal, gold/silver, and jewel ran great bands upon the holy white surfaces, ones that seemed sculpted from a dream, as much as from perfect aesthetic beauty. The extended at places, well over the 'beach', and over the sea as well. I could then note with Tsui's help, that part of this, was apparently a MASSIVE complex of water park type slides, some that ran right into the sea, as well as into a LARGE series of pool like lakes, ones that were sculpted of the same angelic materials. It could be noted along with the structures, the branches and roots of the Great Tree extended to the sea here, as this made the 'sea' a GIANT holy water source.  
  
I didn't argue this point.  
  
There were even, as the theme suggested, great SWATHS of Palm Trees grew hither and tither, with leaves the most emerald green I had ever seen!  
  
Then I saw structures that jutted out from the 'coast' behind, that had to be immense piers, though these were as sculpted as the rest of the structures were. It all seemed nearly alive, as if a massive angel had stretched it's immense wings and such out over and amid this sea of the holiest.  
  
Then I saw portions of this apparently nearly 'one' structure, floating amid themselves as separate platforms, with most having a rounded and stretched out look, like they were built around a pocket of air, which held them up. Each had at least one rounded spire, and several lower spires or vanes each. Their physical makeup matched the main superstructures exactly.   
  
It was from these, that I noted more of the Great Tree, notably it's GARGANTUAN Branches, ones that made a MONOLITHIC canopy over the entire Superstructures and floating platforms. These clusters of emerald umbrellas, cast soft shades of blue across much of the 'beach', and well over the Sea as well.  
  
I then noted that many of the structures, while all rounded and sculpted to have a nearly living quality to them, also has an apparent function.  
  
If you ever had been to Miami Beach, or any tourist beach with all the immense super hotels along the beach fronts, then take that and multiply the effect a trillion fold.  
  
You 'might' come close, as least fractionally, to what my eyes were showing my overawed brain. Many of the portions of the superstructure apparently acted as MASSIVE hotel fronts, and many of the structures that stretched forth, were tourist type flavor functionaries.  
  
I could imagine a sea shell shop version as soon as I realized this.  
  
But despite all this massive cacophony, the place was as OPEN feeling as one could still get. One did NOT feel enclosed in with all these immense structures, organic and celestial, as blue sky (or starry) could be easily seen with a glance wanted.  
  
Then Tsunami floated me up some, and to my GREAT shock, the 'ground' level hid something extraordinary.  
  
There were apparently 'three' seas. There was this one 'ocean', that tiered over two more, and gave off actual waterfalls WITH EACH!!! How I couldn't see this from.. um, ground level just BLOWS my mind!!  
  
But then I was told this was the multi-faceted-dimensional nature of Meh`benth. If apparently I could go high enough, and was so done so later, there could be seen just whole swaths of tiers and crescent extensions of ocean and beach, all set up in a broken up, multi-faceted and tiered 'plane', sorta like an actual plane of existence meant for the Goddess of Beaches. (and there is one... =Oo= ) The 'center' of this 'sky' turned out to be a 'window' unto primordial Genesis of sorts. The more central one looked here, the more you came closer to the 'Big Bang' area. (If one still held to the original term, though 'Ultima' is a term used for this these days too.  
  
But of course, one can't have a Beach in Heaven, without the particulars themselves.  
  
You want Goddesses, oooooooooooooooooooooohh boyo..  
  
You want Dimensionals, oooooooooooooooooooooohh, yeah yeah..  
  
You want Celestial, name the flavor and facet you have in mind.  
  
You want Avatar? There were those too, though something 'here' was disturbing to note.  
  
You had Alpha Class, Beta, Gamma, Admins and Support Goddesses and Avatars, Trainees, Seraphim, Templars, Angels with said Goddesses everywhere, Angels of their own being. Arch-Angels, Solars, Planetars, Laterns, Guardians, Guardinals, Holy Beings and Heroes, Gods, Dimensional Beings (and I mean ACTUAL living pockets as ACTUAL beings..,) Messengers, even beings from mixed pantheons, and such, some I never could imagine could have existed. (EVEN with all the Sci-Fi novels and vids I had read/seen up to now!!)  
  
They took to the expansive Beach, the equally expansive Sea, as well as the scape behind/over/around us. They took to the Sky, as well as to the ocean tiers all around. They even took to the 'SKY' as a Ocean to swim in apparently!  
  
They flitted and floated about as such higher beings apparently do. I felt small for some reason.  
  
But I come back to the disturbing fact, that whether by chance or design, I found out that a GREAT majority of the celestials (collectively I will call) here, were of the feminine nature. The male Avatar quotient, was 'bulked' some by the Immortal Heroes quotient, but this made the fractions.....  
  
..how did Tsui put it for me?  
  
A ratio of 7:1.  
  
That's 'females' verses 'males' want you have. I wasn't very comfortable after hearing this. But I considered at this point, that I was a pathetic and lowly mortal type scum pus bucket, beneath such notices of this swath of majesty. So I thought it'd be a LOT of ignoring as a result, and thereby alone time with my Beloved.  
  
How 'wrong' could one mortal get. What happened in Core Central should have made a CLEAR warning of what I received soon next. Not to mention my current 'problem' I have to deal with.  
  
Heaven's help me........... no WAIT, Heaven's DON'T HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*End datarecording.. 0349.23..*  
  
---------  
  
*Present... err, one supposes...*  
  
"~ Well, what do you think Beloved? ~"  
  
Aleaic, after managing back a semi level of sentience, from having his mind ASSAILED by these ultra-majestic sights allayed before him, can only...  
  
"Duuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...................."  
  
"~ *Giggle* ~"  
  
Tsui just kisses Al on the forehead, which has a Calming Spell Program within, that does as advertised. Al finally gains sense back enough to be coherent. "Eh? Oh! Heheh..  
  
..sorry, guess this all blew my mind.  
  
..completely."  
  
Tsunami giggles some more. "~ Then you are impressed, such as the compliment displayed. ~" Al clasps Tsui's hand softly. "Then for you, it is."  
  
They start to take a few steps (or is it 'floats') towards the beach, still clad as before, both staring at each other intently, when..  
  
"~ *YELL!!* ~"  
  
"EH!?" Aleaic SHOOTS his head towards the beach again, and... "They look happy...  
  
..and............. approaching?  
  
..Tsui? What's going.. *stepping BACK!* ..on!?"  
  
Tsunami is a bit surprised also, as a throng of celestials are suddenly approaching them! It's not long before they are surrounded by said bevy of said celestials! "~ It's really them! ~/~ Can we get your autographs? ~/~ What a hunk! ~/~ Like wow! ~/~ How angelic can you get? ~/~ Can I grant you a wish? ~/~ Wow, a real mortal. ~/~ Is it true they were the only ones left? ~/~ Yeah, It sounded 'so' romantic! ~"  
  
The crescendo cascades as the crowd literally surrounds them both!  
  
"Tsui! I think they like us for some reason!"  
  
"~ Guess so....... ~"  
  
"::~ HEY HEY HEY!!!! Give em some space already! ~::"  
  
Sight goes to the voice on above, as Tokimi floats down, in something that makes Al's face turn a BEET red! "(That...  
  
...is skimpy.............)"  
  
"~ Course it is. ~" Tokimi says, as she hovers above Al and Tsui, as the rest of the throng give space, though most are eyeing Al intently. "~ ..it's The Beach, which means my best swim suit. Remember this number mortal? ~"  
  
Al gulps. "How... could I 'not'?"  
  
It's a shimmering strip of something silk like in nature, that acts as a bikini two piece, that runs from the lower cut, and attaches to the upper, with both making sharp 'cuts' around the curves, making for a 'lethal' sight of amber, bronze and emerald, with a large red gem upon the cleav... um, area. Al remembers it TOO clearly, as it was used when Tokimi had accosted a date of him, which ended up being 'attended' with Tsui, Sasami, and Achika as well, so as to give 'shielding' to the situation.  
  
..which didn't help much, when they were at the local Tekomi Water Park (strange back flash for the current place noted.,) and Tokimi tried to 'pretend' to save Al by tripping him into the pool. This was dumb really, since Al swam like a fish. But the 'weight' of the suddenly heavy water on Al at that moment, could have sunk a Sea Liner with the force used, however brief.  
  
Tsui of course saved the day, when she used a quick Tidal Spell to shunt the water out of the pool he was in. This meant a pool of the size of six Olympic pools was flushed out ALL at ONCE.  
  
Tokimi, and then rest of the community for a three block radii were DRENCHED!!! (Al still chuckles about that result still.)  
  
"~ Funny eh? ~"  
  
"YEAH!? SO? You nearly DROWNED me that day, darn it all!"  
  
Tokimi just fluster it off. "~ Yeah yeah, so bill me. But you still lived. And everyone here gets to see one of the architects of the Reinitialization in person. Oh, and you too Tsunami. ~"  
  
Tsunami nods genuinely, not taking offense. Al though is a bit put off. "'Oh and her' nothing. WE did it, and if not for her, I certainly wouldn't have been able to help her! The heck with the notions I had much to do with all that! Thank 'her' before you EVER thank me!"  
  
Tsunami is blushing fiercely from this display, as much as everyone celestially-'else' is oohing and aahing in reaction. Tokimi is giggling like mad.  
  
"~ Oh dear me. You shouldn't have really done that mortal. ~"  
  
Al looks from Tsunami to Tokimi in turn. "Um, why?"  
  
"~ Because mortal. Around these parts, nobility is considered an aphrodisiac. ~"  
  
Al gulps, and looks anime thoughtful (teardropping/sweating as well.) "~ Um, can I be lewdly disgusting to counteract this? ~" Tokimi shakes her head, her shimming, honey brunette mane swaying in the holy sea breeze. "~ Nay. You'd be acting cute then to us. ~"  
  
Al then notes that as noted ratio wise before, most of the facades present, are feminine in creation. They also tend to have a sultry blush plastered on their perfect faces, not to mention their array of skimpy clad swim wear. Al reacts to all this by moving closer to Tsui. "Can I 'really' go home now? Pleas........ eh?"  
  
Tsui then turns her head, and Al looks over, whom is struck with the fact, that Tsui's façade now has an even 'deeper' blush upon it, and is looking at Al with a 'very' sultry after look with it. It's in the angle of the eyes that Al's known for three plus years, that gives him the indicator, that he's in SERIOUS danger.  
  
"Guys. You.. you're all freaking me out here."  
  
"~ He's even sexy when petrified. ~/~ I wonder what else is.. ~/~ Should we find out? ~"  
  
Al tries to act tough. "OKAY!! STOP!! ONE WOMAN MAN HERE!! GIMME MY SPACE WILL YA!?!" Said with a strong stance, and a finger in the air. Striking pose.  
  
It doesn't work.  
  
"~ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... talk about a 'strong' will. ~/~ My face just gets warm hearing him shout like that. ~/~ Can you do it again? ~"  
  
Al steps behind Tsui when they look like they're closing in a tic. "~ Uh.. Tsui, Tokimi. Stop this please? ~"  
  
"~ Hon? ~" Tsui starts by wrapping her arms behind her, around Al's head, and pressing her body upon his. "~ You should know something... else. ~"  
  
Al gulps, and tries to step away, only to be blocked by Tokimi suddenly when she appears behind 'him'! "HEY!!"  
  
"~ ...a Mortal in Heaven... ~" Tokimi continues, and Al begins to sweat heavily. "~ ..is a rarity here. The only ones that ever come here alive, are the most worthy.  
  
..and 'that' is completely arousing to 'us'. ~"  
  
Al suddenly finds himself in a goddess sandwich of sorts. "~ Indeed Beloved. And I no less am affected, by your human nature here Aleaic. ~"  
  
Al's will breaks at this point, as it's CLEAR that he's in such a predicament, that his next action is from TOTAL animal instinct!! "Okay....... I think I understand.  
  
...cya."  
  
"~ EH!? ~/~ How? ~" Tokimi and Tsunami blink, and see that Aleaic SOMEHOW is GONE!! Everyone is looking around frantically! "~ Where did..? ~/~ How did.. ~/~ WHERE did..!?! ~"  
  
"~ THERE HE IS!! ~"  
  
One Beta Class with an ebony Angel extended from her, both point to the far way to everyone's left, as Al is running like a BAT OUTTA YOU KNOW WHERE!!!!  
  
"I *HUFF* DON'T *WHEEZE* LIKE *HAFF* IT *HORSE WHEEZE* HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tokimi suddenly is RILLED! "~ OUR QUARRY IS ESCAPING!!  
  
AFTER HIM DIMENSIONALS!! HE MUST BE PLEASED!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic hears this from afar, and yells from FARTHER! "LIKE HECK I WILL!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Al looks behind him, as a WAVE of a celestial beach going Host crescendos after him in a MASS of angelic FORCE!!  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
SOMEBODY HELP ME IN LORDS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"  
  
Tsunami is left alone, as she giggles this situation. She knows Al is in no real danger. The matter comes down to when his legs will give out.  
  
"~ My poor beloved. *giggle* ~"  
  
As the sight of one pitiful mortal being chased by a HOST continues back and forth over the white beach in an anime display of such a ridiculous looking chase, Tsunami continues to watch just as Sasami comes up behind her.  
  
"~ So, Al found one of the 'perks' of being a mortal in Heaven huh? ~"  
  
Tsunami nods, though the voice that talks to her, is nearly a perfect mirror to her own golden voice. This though doesn't surprise Tsunami for some reason. Rather, when she looks over.  
  
"~ So. How does being Ascended feel Sister? ~"  
  
Across from her, a 'mirror' smiles back. "~ Bigger. ~"  
  
"~ Care to change in the angel stalls with me Sasami? ~"  
  
The suddenly grown up 'Sasami' nods cheerfully. "~ Sure. ~"  
  
Just before they head off, they look to where Al is still being chased all over The Beach and back. "~ Should we save him Big Sis? ~"  
  
Tsunami just giggles. "~ Beloved will be fine. This all will do good to drive such feelings out before the wedding anyway. Tokimi suggested this. ~" Sasami cocks an eye. "~ You sure that's wise? You know how 'she' is. ~"  
  
Tsunami shrugs. "~ Tokimi knows her place as much as I do. She can be 'reminded' of she pushes it. Shall we? ~"  
  
They head off, leaving Al to fend for himself. (Father art thou his Name help him. =--= ) Just as they reach the changing stalls though, Sasami asks Tsunami something that actually jolts her, though Tsunami had been expecting this question ever since they were merged as once back during the Reinitialization.  
  
Which makes this no less complicated.  
  
------  
  
Something can be said about a Heaven made sunset on The Beach.  
  
One: it gives off the most romantic atmosphere possible.  
  
And Two: Shadows of a Host mob can stretch a good ways. Not so much as for the lone mortal still running for eternal LIFE!!  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME DANG IT ALL!!!  
  
............................TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(End Part Eight (Version 8.4) ...) 


	12. How to Wait for a Mortal A Goddesses Gu...

The human heart has hidden treasures,  
  
In secret kept, in silence sealed;--  
  
The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures,  
  
Whose charms were broken if revealed.  
  
And days may pass in gay confusion,  
  
And nights in rosy riot fly,  
  
While, lost in Fame's or Wealth's illusion,  
  
The memory of the Past may die.  
  
But there are hours of lonely musing,  
  
Such as in evening silence come,  
  
When, soft as birds their pinions closing,  
  
The heart's best feelings gather home.  
  
Then in our souls there seems to languish  
  
A tender grief that is not woe;  
  
And thoughts that once wrung groans of anguish  
  
Now cause but some mild tears to flow.  
  
And feelings, once as strong as passions,  
  
Float softly back--a faded dream;  
  
Our own sharp griefs and wild sensations,  
  
The tale of others' sufferings seem.  
  
Oh! when the heart is freshly bleeding,  
  
How longs it for that time to be,  
  
When, through the mist of years receding,  
  
Its woes but live in reverie!  
  
And it can dwell on moonlight glimmer,  
  
On evening shade and loneliness;  
  
And, while the sky grows dim and dimmer,  
  
Feel no untold and strange distress--  
  
Only a deeper impulse given  
  
By lonely hour and darkened room,  
  
To solemn thoughts that soar to heaven  
  
Seeking a life and world to come.  
  
(Evening Solace - Charlotte Bronte)  
  
======================  
  
(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - Part Eight (Version 8.5): How to Wait for a Mortal: A Goddesses Guidebook.)  
  
*Day... um.. Two.. at the Beach..*  
  
He had a weapon...  
  
The perfect celestial sky plys across the new 'day' upon Meh`benth, gracing the namesake in.. well, perfect spades. The angelic white sands, sparkling as jewels do from the broad based sunlight (something-light more like) keep, heh, a perfect warmth upon the undersides of the wrought blankets of angelic wool, softer than the best of the Mortal Plane's sheerest, softest Mink coats. (Um, and for Human Sphere record, there's no actual law against fur hunting on the Colony Worlds. Yet anyway, the ground swell bit of interstellar Eco-activists and such...  
  
..um, off topic.. anywho..)  
  
Aleaic smirks to himself as he lays underneath a.. literal detail here, umbrella made of oversized angel feathers, with said silken-wool blanket of a size that could carpet the residence living area easily. His simple beach clothes are his herald for the day. Oh, and a 'why' confers to the end of the last chapter.  
  
"(Heh, Father taught moi well...)"  
  
It came down to just enough clear thought, despite being celestially chased, the finally halt the personal 'attention' bit of the feminine-celestial host that impugned on his privacy for the late celestial afternoon. In other words..  
  
--------------------------  
  
**Yesterday..**  
  
*SCREECHING HALT!!!*  
  
*THUNDEROUS... um... well a group celestial halt of confusion.*  
  
*Al looks back with a smile, one that melts many of the celestials hearts instantly. (mind the 'aphrodisiac'.. um... bit of mortal hero's upon the Juraian Heavenly Core. Inside this bit also, FYI, Al cringes deeply.)*  
  
*Then Al levies the score down.*  
  
"Immunity of the Ambassadors Office of the Human Sphere. As current representative of the Human Sphere present, I claim Immunity Clause-Accord 4519.66 of the Gardon-Terran Treaty against preferential treatment that would cause me to disclose information about the Human Sphere to an outside party.  
  
In short, I could say things under.. um, your combined focus, that could be of detriment to the security of my home upon the Human Sphere. As Earth is grounds of my home in overspan, it is here that I state Immunity against 'any' form of coercion. Um, however pleasing it could be.  
  
Sorry."  
  
A mass DRYpan glance is levied at the sweating subject inherit. "~ Sneaky little mortal. ~" A Beta of the Breathing Portfolio.. heh, sighs out.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"...thank you Father dearest." Al says as he is gently massaged by the heavenly rays from on 'very' high. His Father's teachings came in good stead.  
  
Unfortunately.. "~ A Son's praise for Progeny. So... what is the mortal word... ~"  
  
"Tokimi.. please, the celestial air is calm enough, let it remain."  
  
..still.. "~ ...tingling. ~" Al groans dejectedly. Tokimi of course had a clause of her own.  
  
-------------------------  
  
*After a dejected (not really) host breaks up some.*  
  
"~ Are you satisfied Mortal? ~" The Jurai Core Administrator quips to a somewhat pleased Mortal-said guest of the Core, due to the auspices of his Contracted soul-mate of teal sent heaven. (Toki, Al, and Tsui in order for the lay mind. Um.. not that 'lay'...)  
  
"I have my moments." Al says, trying hard not to smirk, though he hasn't the poker face mentality of his Father just yet. Such are the purview of experience. Course no one teaches Ambassadors or their sons about dealing with Heaven in person. "..do you intend to honor my..."  
  
Tokimi suddenly makes a rough vocal sound to halt Al's speech. "~ Sorry, but while my eternal brethren may fall for that, you know 'me' better.  
  
And if you want to play that kind of game against a deity that has a knack for having political discussions with Father Itself on a decent basis, well... ~"  
  
Al sweats with previous worry. "Can't you make things easy milady? Ever such?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Al laments the results still laying beside him. (Despite several attempts to slide away from said deity.) "Is your time up yet?"  
  
Tokimi giggles once more, still in the same seductive silk in her voice as always, though there's a hint of disdain for the question itself, if not for the annoyed mortal imposing it for the sixth time. "~ Nay, you'd need more time than you wish you had patience for. ~"  
  
"Gee, thanks for the clarification." *Anime crying*  
  
----------------------  
  
"~ I claim as closest deity of Alpha status, to ensure the safety of the Accord stated by the Representative. To 'ensure' no disclosure of sensitive information reaches.. enemy.. lobes.  
  
I will proudly act as your bodyguard, until your Contract namesake claims you for the same duty. ~"  
  
*Al: anime style crying*  
  
----------------------  
  
At least there's been no touching...  
  
...not without suggestive nature to the 'other' vector. Um, is anyone else having a lawyer induced headache about now? =xX=;;;  
  
"~ Oh dear me, I think I need my back rubbed, and there's no attendants nearby. ~"  
  
Al unflinches. (externally) "Shall I assist (..please..) in another to help ye?"  
  
Tokimi giggles again. "~ They wouldn't... 'do it' for moi, in your paraphrase of choice mortal. Is my skin such a dangerous thing to touch? ~"  
  
Al smirks. "I think I'd rather play volleyball with a rolled up porcupine of the Nesus species variety, shock quills and all." Tokimi slits her eyes underneath her onyx-gloss celestial-glasses (think 'very' pricey sunglasses.)  
  
"~ Oh cometh now mortal one. ~" She drapes in an upwards curl to a sitting position, still in her lethal swim number. "~ Alpha Dimensionals are quite trustworthy, so as least to ones that I oversee. Your own beloved does so. ~" The serene voice of honey cascades a flow of auburn mane across Al's tanning chest. "~ Must you refrain from all that Heaven has to offer for your enjoyment? One might think you're too moral. Kinda stuffy you knoweth. ~"  
  
The teasing words are enunciated with swirls of hair around Al's chest. The combo makes a tough time of concentration. (Male weakness even for the best of em. And Al is considered such.)  
  
A pair of ivory Seraphim cutely float by as they enjoy Whitemelon Icicle-sticks, and a small group of enamour-clad Beta's and Gamma's pass in two with a couple of Avatars towards the Ivory Piers. The soft wind plys more perfect, warm breeze from the majestic waves of the multi-colored sea and unique sky. (very..)  
  
Al snickers at last, suprising Tokimi some. "I already have."  
  
The Administrator sighs. "~ Dang. Hoped you wouldn't be so smart for once. ~"  
  
"~ Are you having fun dearest? ~"  
  
Al and Tokimi look up, though Al's eyes are occluded with the sight of his apparent love's form partially eclipsing a halo of light behind her, euphemistically the 'sun(s)' behind her, making detail of Tsui a bit hazy. Tokimi though is blinking, but silent. This bit makes what's coming next 'rather' awkward.  
  
Al though, again, smiles in response. "I am now." Tokimi groans and looks away, now realizing better. "~ Gag a order of treats already. ~"  
  
Al shakes his head towards Tokimi, missing 'Tsui' lay down face first to the other side of Al. Aleaic looks over as said deity settles in, noting the 'quite' (from back alone.) filling suit, rounding many curves perfectly. The color choice is different from norm, a swirl green and white one-piece, though the 'one-piece' part is rather..  
  
..slender.  
  
"A new suit today?"  
  
A giggle familiar.. "~ Mother and I had a shopping run a month ago. Does approval come love? ~"  
  
Tokimi decides to peg in. "~ Depends on the vein of approval to come. ~" Put in a sneaky tone. Al cocks an eye at the Administrator. "That seemed unneeded."  
  
Then... "~ Dearest. Would you like to put some lotion on? The light here has a knack for giving perfect tans. ~" Al gulps, knowing the vein inferred. He however can't figure out the sudden bout of giggling from Tokimi. "(Huh, must be the stress of the job.)"  
  
"~ You wish *heavy giggle* it was so.... *goddess version of a snorting laugh.* ~"  
  
Al shrugs, then gulps, as he finds a bottle of lotion that pops into his hands from a meter above them. "~ Please dearest? ~"  
  
He switches glances from the teal goddess to the marble-crystal swirl bottle with the label: 'Eternatropica' "Cute name..  
  
SPF: Celestial 30? Pardon my ignorance.."  
  
Tokimi adds helpfully, still giggling her own internal joke still. "~ The light here has different effects on celestial skin than mortal ones. It's an interphasic exposure thing. ~"  
  
Al blinks six shades of confused, then shrugs again, and opens the bottle. One sniff and.. "Woooooooooo.. is this lotion or perfume?"  
  
The return giggles to either side don't answer much, but Al just chuckles himself and goes with it. "Well, it's all for enjoyment after all." Said as he pours some out, feels a serene chill from the lotion, and refrains from more comment as his mind turns to the more 'enamored' task of a celestial backside waiting in anticipation.  
  
Then blessed contact, a moan of tactile pleasure and..  
  
"~ Beloved? ~'  
  
Al freezes ICE STIFF as the sound of a third, yet 'true' tone of serenity vocals, with more than a hint of questioned surprise to it.  
  
Tokimi's head never moves, though locked in a 'titan's' struggle of keeping composure. The first teal head turns with a sigh. "~ Dang. ~"  
  
Al.. well, let's say that both his neck AND his eyestalks experience whiplash for the next ten seconds (celestial, to infinitesimal in terran deliniations.) as he SWEARS to Father of Heaven present, that he's seeing DOUBLE!!  
  
"I.. HUH.. WHA.. WHO.. WHE.. WHA... WOO?.. AH!!? WHAA!?! WOOAAHA!?!" (General dialect included for reference.)  
  
While Aleaic experiences another breakdown episode, Tsunami... aye, the 'actual' Alpha, dressed in.. sorta such, a barely attached one piece, said for the silver stands of crystal that connects the slender upper/lower halves in mention. Another filling.. um.. effect. Said bathing beauty looks suddenly warily at what is now 'obviously' Sasami, laying fold armed upon the beach blanket, looking of the façade of a cornered suspect. Also noted is the Class-Two's upon Tsui's head rather than Sasami's, a twist even more confusing.  
  
"~ So your sudden silence to my questions in the Angelic Stalls had merit to my logic. So... *slit-eyed* ..care to explain?  
  
Or is it needed... ~" Tsunami levels at Sasami directly. The recipient sighs again. "~ I took a chance Sis. ~"  
  
Al suddenly FREAKS to a barely coherent stance a few meters away from the three deities. Sasami soon twists to a sitting position as Tokimi watches the show. "OKAY! I OFFICIALLY ADDRESS MYSELF AS MIND MELDED!!  
  
What in THE heck........"   
  
The three Dimensionals simply allow Al to vent, since they knew this would come. After a minute..  
  
*Ragged haired mortal, with a few Dimensionals afar taking observation notes of human behavior in action.* "Would SOMEONE tell me what just happened? Preferable to what a FEAR my mind is telling me without logical help!"  
  
Tokimi cocks her lavender eyes in trying to muddle out meaning to Al's mishmash speech.  
  
Tsunami though nods simply. "~ In a strand of truth. Sasami Ascended to adult stage while we were in Core Central doing processing. Her Upgrade for Alpha status training was approved. It was a interesting, if personally unsettling event. No offense intended Sasami. ~" Sasami just waves a hand cutely, and in fact 'mirroring' Tsunami's usual. It's not an act, rather than reflex of being.  
  
Al has to blink and rub his eyes madly for a bit to comprehend to obvious. "Um... kay...  
  
Tokimi spiked my drink again, I just..." The immortal accused suddenly TOWERS over Al's face with her own. "~ My purveyance of concoctions are QUITE safe! Even I have to maintain an image while in Heaven, one even YOU might find suprising to see!! ~"  
  
Al just holds his hands up defensively and endures this. "Sorry." He then looks back, this time more logically at the now 'truly' twin Sisters of Happiness and Culinary. He though has to remark. "Does Tenchi and Achika know?"  
  
"Mother has an indication, but Brother is withholding knowing for.. well, your sake Sensei. Call it a matter of Kerensky honor, so Tenchi says. ~" Sasami answers with, which makes little sense to Al personally. "I prefer truth for my honor, rather than suprises acting for honor. The latter seems lacking of said trait."  
  
It's here an emotional impasse begins, as Al certainly wasn't ready for 'this'! He does manage out. "Does anyone know where to go from here? I'm lost here..."   
  
"~ Big wimpy surprise. ~" Tokimi retorts, with Tsui and Sasami eyeing the Administrator coldly for a split second.  
  
"~ What happens next, instead of a confrontation, is a peaceful day at the beach. ~"  
  
"~ ................no... ~"  
  
Al, Tsui and Tokimi look at Sasami with renewed surprise, as a rather sudden, strained look enraptures The Beta Dimensional. "~ Sister, this is.. ~"  
  
"~ ..the PERFECT time Sister! I can't hold it in anymore and you know it!!! ~" The newly Ascendant goddess bellows impatiently at Tsunami from her seated position, which takes the recipient back a good floating step! Al feels even more jittery, though not with fear.  
  
"~ Sasami..... ~"  
  
The dam breeches... "~ How.... how am I supposed to keep in these feelings, now in a body 'mirroring' yours, and in the in the presence of the one you know we BOTH love!!! ~"  
  
Aleaic takes a step back, as Tsunami responds. "~ This isn't the place to resolve that Sasami! ~"  
  
"~ If... not now..... WHEN!? ~"  
  
What was once a peaceful beach scene, suddenly is dredged of angst driven tension. "Oh boy.." Al whispers.  
  
Something else though is catalyst to this, as the Band starts to shimmer without notice to all. "~ Sasami, by Mother of Destiny Achika! That question is not for everyone to witness! ~"  
  
*Aglow more.* "~ Sister.. no I can't ignore it! Not with this passion locked away from 'knowing' and 'experiencing' everything you two had for years!! I'm not just after him, but you as well Sister!!! ~"  
  
Tsunami takes a GREAT (floating) step back, not knowing what that implicates. *Yet more...*  
  
Tokimi 'thinks' she's being helpful. "~ It's fact indeed. It was the refraction effect we all expected, especially the Council, when Achika separated you two into separate beings after Aleaic's Avatar form was destroyed so long ago. The rejoining prior to Cosine Event during the Trakalin Incident only magnified the result when Ascendancy Upgrade for Sasami came.  
  
Tsunami you fool! You 'knew' this moment was coming, you're no idiot, rather than blind. ~"  
  
Al feels cold, knowing he's part of the center of this entire discussion, if not the direct *more Aglow..* subject being questioned. Still...  
  
"~ *Still holding some beach treats and drinks within a cloud 'tray'* I knew... Father help me I knew..  
  
..but you know as well as I that facing this question at the wrong time would, be... be difficult... for.. ~" Tsui trails off, in a rare state of trying to not face facts. Al sees this and feels a distant, crumbling feeling. It made 'too' much sense to him why Sasami fooled him into a simple lotion massage. So much belied in one act, caused by untold eons of shared existence and private suffering. An attempt to be fair, however unfair the result to a mortal, simply unknowing what was occurring around him.  
  
"~ No Sis, I love you and Sensei. But if I simply let go now, I don't know if another chance will come, and 'that's' why I wanted to come. I'm sorry, but it's time to answer this question.  
  
..will you let me love Aleaic too? ~"  
  
Tsunami looks straight into Sasami's eyes, but not with any steel in them. Her eyes waiver terribly. "~ I... I just don't...  
  
....if I can...................... ~"  
  
"~ Now I 'have' seen everything... ~" "SHUT UP TOKIMI! THAT.... ah?"  
  
As of the roller coaster wasn't wild enough, the Band all along was reacting to the emotional amplifications of being on the Heavenly Plane of the Core, while not terribly noticeable prior, shot UP due to the obvious inputs present! Like an emotional battery charge, the Band needed a nudge to release the energy.  
  
Al just did that in retorting Tokimi's harsh comment, and now... "AHH!?!? What on!??!"  
  
In all of a split second, a golden energy globe encapsulates a BESIDE himself mortal, with three added to many other shocked celestials seeing the effect! "~ BELOVED'S STASIS BAND!!! ~" Tsui screams a split second before..  
  
":: I'm going WHERE!?!? ::" *FLARE!!!*  
  
The strange response is the last as Aleaic is suddenly teleported..... somewhere.............  
  
"~ ALEAIC!!! ~" Tsunami and Sasami shriek at once, phasing to the spot he was at! Tokimi though is high above looking around!! A semi panicked scene ensues among the celestials nearby that witnessed this!  
  
"~ Great!! A Mortal lost in Heaven!! SWEET HAND OF LIGHT!! ~" Tokimi shouts above in disgust.  
  
The rarest of moments occurs next. Two Sisters actually look at each other dourly. (Galaxy collisions happen more often. =oO=;;; )  
  
=====  
  
*Earth, ya you know...*  
  
A new morning, as a trio of early risers walk through the mist woven bamboo woods behind the Guest residence structure. A slight chill of lack of radiated warmth from the soft earth, both from dew and dissipated heat long since ejected into space hours ago.  
  
The sky through the tall breaks of bamboo leaves and branches, still show of faintly fading stars, being curtained back under the atmospheric effect of the coming sunrise.  
  
"(~ I see what the charm in this place was to Sensei and the Alpha when they first came, if not directly for this reason. ~)"  
  
Misaki floats astride of Jeain and Achika, as the three enjoy the cool moment. Achika simply walks alongside her equal in number of the holders of the house. "Our home in Florida Province cannot equal this charm at this moment of morning. Too much development and much more southern in latitude for some reason. The Gulfstream also tends to keep things more warm in nature in the mornings.  
  
But what's magic in one place is so in another. The key is unique to each."  
  
Misaki nods, as Achika ponders. Jeain could give them both an easy run for their money in the nature of a straight up philosophical debate. (Non-celestial driven that is.)  
  
"~ Did Kiyone ever come home by the way last night? I never bothered to check her network for privacy's sake. ~"  
  
Misaki the stylist giggles. "(~ Coming from experience with a mortal, you should know better. Love is no longer a patient creature around these parts. This is not a necessarily worrisome event.  
  
..other than health issues involved. ~)" Misaki addendum giggles, though Achika smirks. "~ And whence may you attempt a stake of such for yourself? ~"  
  
Misaki stops cold, as Jeain looks up a little at a the Council Member. "(~ I fear.. *sigh* ...that as while you may be young enough to avoid the weather of time Achika..  
  
...Funaho and I may not be so fortunate. The Eons are not as kind to us, the politics of Heaven too wearing.  
  
I... envy you very much Lady Achika. ~)"   
  
Achika is so more much shocked than Jeain can attempt to relate to. The implications are much more far reaching. "~ Lady Misaki.......... ~"  
  
Jeain looks between the two goddesses, but refrains adding words to the mix. Misaki though giggles softly. "(~ No..  
  
..it's.. alright. As saddened I am to hear my own words sound of the coming days, I don't say them to spite your cherishment Lady of Destiny. I would more say...  
  
..say.. ~)" Misaki ponders a bit to come up with the right response. It formats as...  
  
"(~ ....to fight harder to hold onto the Ascendant future when we are gone. A time coming very soon I'm afraid.  
  
..much too soon, selfishly said. ~)"  
  
"Is... something going to happen?" Jeain finally asks, too curious to refrain. Achika has a more pleading look with the same question on her lips, unsaid.  
  
Misaki holds up a hand. "(~ Now now... to digress further would worry the children. And they need all the time at peace they can get, before fate and destiny, all pun intended, sends them to the future for them to shape. There are happy times still to be had before then, and I want you both to assure me that you will help me, help them cherish the time we all have together..  
  
..so that afterwards, they knew what they sacrificed for. Please assist me in assuring this for now. ~)"  
  
Their minds reel, but they also comprehend for maturity sakes. A glance between a Mother of a Client and a Mother of a Representative quickly becomes a nodded agreement.  
  
Just in time, as... "~ Mother!!! ~"  
  
Achika looks back, as Tenchi suddenly phase pops all over the forest, looking for her. "~ Over here Tenchi dear!! ~"  
  
When said son the Hand phases near successfully. "~ Al's disappeared in Heaven!! ~"  
  
"WHAT!?" Jeain shouts, as Misaki flanks the Hand. "(~ Tell us all quickly! ~)"  
  
The immediate details of the beach incident are relayed, and Achika has a headache. "~ Damn Ascendant License Authority. Too blind on their jobs to think morally. ~"  
  
"Okay.. so............ now what?" ..put weakly...  
  
"(~ Tokimi and your daughters alone should be able to round the support out needed to search for him. Of which I only hope they access him in time. ~)" Misaki puts in a edgy tone. Jeain looks pleadingly as a result for an answer. "Why...  
  
...is my son in danger?"  
  
Achika answers for the Council Member. "~ Not all of Heaven..  
  
..is at ease with mortals. We should find Washu now. ~"  
  
The trip is a 'short' one....  
  
=======  
  
*Disoriented...  
  
...someplace in Heaven.*  
  
..at least that's how he feels upon wakening. "Oh ya................... ughn... Ryoko's the party dog, with hair, alright." ..with a migraine similar to a hangover.  
  
Sight though is not of the ceiling in his room.  
  
..instead... "Pink... and blue?  
  
Oh man, what in......?"  
  
Al rolls his eyes left and right, before slowly grinding to a sitting position, his head cresting over a high thresh of deep reddish reeds of grass. He looks up again, and indeed, a perfect blue sky, with... pink... clouds. Not gaudy, but the pearlalescent kind Heaven would expect to have. Well, at least what Al's mind interprets, going back to all that mush about implanting the mortal mind.  
  
To the left and right, nothing immediate other than a long reddish grassland field, like a cool Savannah plain. At least it seems serene and non-threatening.  
  
"Now if I knew where the heck I ended up." Al says, managing to stand up, still clad in only his swim trunks and a beach shirt that he buttons up for habit's sake. Obviously the air isn't uncomfortable, though being stuck where he is, one couldn't know if he was in even 'more' danger than he realizes.  
  
"If this is something like Africa, I'll be a menu entrée tonight." He chuckles, and then forgets this worry, looking around all about this time, and sees what could be a number of whitish knobs of what 'could' be those Core buildings.  
  
Could be another reality, or a planet in the Gardon Supremacy for all he knew. But he doubts it, his intuition somehow made him feel he was still in Heaven after all. He then looks down at his Band, remembering what happened to cause all this.  
  
"Why do I make such messes without even trying?" Another dejected sigh, and then a look around thrice more, this time trying to make sense of his location. "Wonder if I should try to contact Tsui."  
  
"~ I would leave her be for the... ~" Al SPINS around and.. "~ ..moment....... um, good sir.. ~" ..sees. "Who.....?  
  
Oh.. sorry.."  
  
The last thing he expected to see, is an apparent nanny of some kind, with three small stature.. if experience helped him any of late, goddesses. Very young at that. About the age of five year olds, six at best.  
  
"~ You would be correct young sir. Actually they only recently turned six apiece, the age that they leave their clutch for the first time to experience the larger world. ~" The rather charming attendant, quite youthful, and yes beautifully feminine, (common theme,) one of brown, long as well mane, and a grace befitting a celestial.  
  
Al smiles simply, though still a bit uneasy for what he feels is 'his' intrusion. "Sorry if I startled you, I'm quite lost you see."  
  
The nanny makes an 'ah' sound of knowing, as the three youthful deities clustered behind, all long maned, one of red, another green, and the last gray, all featuring the cheek markings and in order, a broken circle, three vertical dots, and a partial figure eight pattern lacking the bottom curve that would complete the '8'. Blue in blue eyes fill each of their corneas, their only similar trait physically. "~ It's no startle to us more than seeing a mortal in this simple place. ~"  
  
Al chuckles, and thumbs all about with.. "What be the name of this place anyway? Kinda looks like the fields of Planet Noria-6 with their Iron rich grain farms."  
  
A awe of wonder plys the youths, as the nanny explains. "~ The Eternity Plains. If you walked far enough, any color of the pigments you are familiar with would be displayed in these grasslands. This color tends to be my favorite I'm lightly abashed to say, and come here often with my charges from time to time. ~"  
  
Al mulls in his mind just 'how' many colors he would encounter. On a empty stomach anyway. "Shoulda eaten more." He semi-punches his growling stomach. It's a strange sound to the others. "~ Sounds yucky. ~" One of the deity tikes quips. The nanny lightly scolds this, but Al chuckles. "It's alright. The human body does less majestic things, thankfully put on hold while here. Hunger though isn't one of those functions."  
  
"~ May I help escort you to where sustenance can be obtained. I imagine someone's probably looking for you too. The Nursery is a good place to go to be found, if you don't mind all the Clutches. ~"  
  
Al blinks, a heavy dose of curiosity overcoming his caution. "Um.. kay.. Then so be it, with most humble appreciation as well." Aleaic puts with his practiced grace, bow included. The nanny curtsies, with one of the younglings doing likewise, the other two looking on curiously. Then, as a shimmering portal forms, a basic Spell Program any servant of Heaven can use, Al bemuses a question. "Query...  
  
I was looking around, but didn't see anyone around..."  
  
The nanny giggles with.. "~ I saw a strange gold light where I found you, and phased in with my charges. ~"  
  
Al meekly smiles. "And I asked.."  
  
---------  
  
*Core Central.*  
  
If he only knew, well not really..  
  
"~ :: Are you sure it requires 'this' many to find one mortal? :: ~"  
  
A serene vid screen, falsely infers the hyper nature of the origin, as well as receiving point of the transmission, as the area is somewhat 'busy'. "~ The fact a mortal is detached without escort on this plane could be hazardous for us as well as him, since he does possess a celestial Stabilization Node upon him. That Band thing... um.. thing.. ~"  
  
Core Central is a mess of Dimensionals zing all abouts of everywhere, as well as Alpha's and Beta's at their posts scouring Heaven!  
  
Tokimi infers the situation, still clad as before, and in fact much the rest of the suddenly on-duty Dimensionals are similar, including two less than calm Deities, both also swirling of many emotions and such at once. Internal and upon each other. Many things are uncertain at the moment.  
  
"~ :: Any idea where he ended up at all? :: ~" Achika says from next to Washu, almost cramming her head past Washu's. Partially seen in the same vid is Tenchi, Jeain and Terrai with Cal looking over their shoulders, and Ryoko floating in partial view overhead. (literally..)  
  
"~ The emotional amplification was threefold, with three vectors driving the unauthorized Spell Program. Indeed that mortal is a handful. ~" The transmission Spell-vid is filled with three family members of noted nut case nodding their heads blandly.  
  
Tsui mutters a small giggle, but stifles herself quickly. Sasami eyes her Sister a split second later.  
  
"~ :: I can relay his personal Astral and Psy-patterns of my most recent tests on him. :: ~"  
  
"~ Wonder where she got those from. ~" Sasami says with an edge. Tsunami shh's her silent, but a argument is only averted by a hard cough from Tokimi nearby.  
  
"~ They would be useful, though it'll still take awhile to find him. Heaven is infinite by Father's will. ~"  
  
Even Terrai's face in the vid looks glum. Still, it's all they can do for the moment.  
  
Till..  
  
"~ Mistress!! ~" A rather high up echo shout garners many attentions. Tokimi looks up and... "~ Beta Akiraa? ~" ...seeing the Portfolio of Spices (a lot of em Portfolios) float down quickly with her, literally, saffron colored mane flowing well along her earthy robes.  
  
"~ Mistress Tokimi. I just received this report. ~" A flung data Padd is deftly caught by the Admin-controller, and then read with a thanks floating back up. For a few moments, it's read. Only she at that moment could figure the emotion known as Disbelief for this specific moment.  
  
..then another called: Hope. She melds it with Cunning a second later.  
  
"~ Well by Father... ~"  
  
"~ :: What? :: ~" Washu pegs over the vid. Tokimi though looks down towards a pair of muted platform stations. "~ There's a report of a unusual entity in the Nursery Sector. Near Clutch Zone S-23.18-O from the looks of it..  
  
Tsunami and Sasami stop COLD their work as only 'they' of the Dimensionals present knows this Zone address. "~ Home..? ~" Tsunami whispers, then looks over at Sasami, both with awe/disbelief in 'their' eyes now.  
  
Suddenly.. "~ :: WHAT'S HOME CLUTCH GOT TO DO WITH IT?!!? IS THAT TWIT ACTUALLY 'THERE'!?!? ::~" ..as Achika's face ENGORGES the Spell vidscreen, with Washu somewhere on the Lab floor in pain.  
  
"~ :: Sorry about Mom. :: ~" Tenchi says in the vid background. You can feel the teardrop. =^^=  
  
Tokimi sighs and.. "~ Can I ask Lady Achika and Lady Funaho to return to the Core for a short time? Meanwhile, can I ask for two volunteers to check out this report when they arrive? ~"  
  
---------  
  
*The Clutch Nursery Zone...*  
  
A static Spell Portal later, and a nanny with three clutch mates and a 'guest' arrive. It's rather dusk here, as celestial evening settles. Aleaic notes this among many other details immediately. "Wow, it's gorgeous here."  
  
"~ I'm pleased you approve. By the way, I'm Attendant Ariaa First Class: Mikluu. ~"  
  
Al immediately responds out of habit. "Aleaic Kerensky at your service and quite desperate need." He puts cutely with a nod. He raises it back in time to see Mikluu hold her hands to her mouth. Her cheek markings are nearly blushed over in surprise! The three mini-goddesses look at Al with the same 'who-are-you' look, but Mikluu knows too well.  
  
"~ Clutch S-23.14-O. The Soul mate as well? ~" Al returns a cock-eyed look. "Eh?" ..along.  
  
"~ Avatar Sai. So it's come back to this at last. ~" Al decides he'll never get used to suprises, as now this next one he can't but help query back. "Um.. you.. you must be joking. I know I had this discussion with The Father, but.. ~"  
  
Mikluu suddenly tells her charges to return to their clutch play area, and float off towards a crystal encased palisade the size of Texas. (Well it's HUGE just from first off glance to Al.)  
  
Mikluu then sighs and.. "~ Can you wait here a moment milord. ~" Al has no time to react, as Mikluu vanishes suddenly, leaving a teeth mashing mortal to his sudden impatience. "Oh for the.. ergh..  
  
..talk about a vacation for the Lampoon terminals." ..said as he rubs his scalp and looks about at the unique place he's in.  
  
It lasts for some time, which is exacerbated by his lack of understanding of relative time in Heaven, as if he admittedly understood much here. He decides to just circle the immediate area, as it seems the multi-planar Zone he's in, multi-platformed as well, like a heavenly structure of honeycombs of globes, interlaced together in a myriad of beautiful, if repetitive shapes of crystal, white upon white stone or marble, and ring bands of metallic and gemminite precious material that wove and wrapped in all manner of curvy and majestic patterns and vectors.  
  
There's apparent movement in many of the Clutches, all as large as whole terran cities, whom would be many young celestial families living together. A sense of warmth in this theory to the mind calms Al somewhat. "Must be charming for a home for each of em."  
  
He circles what apparently is a central platform to a archway out of the Clutch Zone towards Core Central and the Outer/Inner Zones as well, but Al refrains from blindly trying to find the Central Core, as who 'knows' how long it would 'actually' take him to reach it.  
  
Tsui might find a pearly skeleton one day if he left now.  
  
He decides to see if Mikluu's departure bears providence, and tours the immediate area more.  
  
No less than ten ivory/crystal, tree laden pathways lead to Clutch bubbles, gleaming beautifully with the now deep night celestial sky, with the expectant diamond stars gleaming above/amid. The luminescence of the combined Clutch bubbles easily makes double moonlight of it's own, making all detail perfect, down to the green grass in the center of each pathway.  
  
"It must be something..." He imagines a bit what a celestial family would be like in 'actual' Heaven. Then ..he muses a moment over the 'name' addressed of him by Attendant Mikluu.  
  
"Sai?  
  
...makes it sound like I lived here once."  
  
"::[~ A name... ~]::" Al's heart SLAMS to his throat as he 'knows' that Voice. "::[~ ...starts with a home. ~]::"  
  
Al fights to retain calm, even from experience, more than he dares care for. "Um.. *gulp* ..how else, um.. w.. would one obtain a name amid a civilized culture."  
  
"::[~ More ways than countable.   
  
I sensed you would consider this vein eventually. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic can't, and dares not bother look for a source of the Voice, and wonders if even talking with it is advisable to good manners. Still.. "Who says I actually am. As far as I know, I'm on a bad vacation."  
  
No voice responds back. Al wonders if he's offended Him, and sighs. "I'm a winner..."  
  
"::[~ I did not name you, if that question ever crosses a question you have yet to ask. Your spirit was named by begotten loves you name parents.  
  
That honor I always bestow to those that birth, and that variety enriches much more than I alone intend. ~]::"  
  
Aleaic nods generally, knowing the sense in it. If that's how it occurs, he dares not debate. He though dares one question.  
  
"I... was born here once?"  
  
..............................more silence.  
  
  
  
Al sighs dejectedly.  
  
"~ Yes. ~"  
  
Al has made a theme of this fic of SPINNING around as... as..  
  
"....both?" One was Tsunami's voice, how he knows with both teal deities present is interesting but..  
  
"~ We are here. ~" Sasami to be certain, but the forehead Sigils are the true clue. A dusk sense, muted as much as before endures, before Tsunami steps ahead Sasami towards Aleaic. Al can note a moment later as Sasami follows that... "Achika and Funaho? (Uh oh.. *gulp* ) I.. I'm sorry everyone that I.."  
  
Achika has current possession of the cabbits (usual head ornaments..) Funaho though holds a hand up quickly from afar. "(~ Be no ill intent will come to you Lord Aleaic. Us all were taken aback by these events. ~)" Sasami looks down suddenly, and Tsunami feels this as much as Aleaic a second later.  
  
"It doesn't feel that way."  
  
Al then tries to change the subject a bit with closest at hand. "So, which one was mine?" Tsui and Sasami behind Al as he spins around to the Clutches giggle lightly. Tsunami comes up beside Aleaic and points to his left. "~ There.. ~" Al still beside himself double-takes..  
  
No different than the others, but in Al's mind strangely coincidental, that the one pointed towards is the same the three clutch mates phased towards. "Ah.. ahem, yeah.. so did I have my own room, posters and everything?"  
  
Sasami flicks Al in the ear lightly, as Tsunami giggles and turns around. "~ Request permission to enter Appropriate tasked Clutch Zones with a former entity, now non-terrestrial. ~" Achika smirks, as Funaho acts as the granting authority.  
  
"(~ Limit your presence to only yours and Lord Sai's Clutches. Exposure must be limited as maintained by Dictates. ~)" Funaho softly, yet resolutely states, with Tsunami and Sasami nodding officially. Aleaic just watches this as a blank slate before being accosted on both ends and escorted towards the pointed Clutch Bubble. "Hey! WHOA!!"  
  
As they 'quietly' recede away, Achika eyes sidelong at Funaho. "~ Has it really come to this? I'm fearful my long kempt decision still has not a stable frame for my daughters. ~"  
  
Funaho sighs. "(~ It has to. A lot may ride on their resolving this dilemma, as well as for them alone as is.  
  
I only wonder why 'you' Father decided to appear over Lord Aleaic. ~)"  
  
The One never 'left', as it were for context. He merely watched as did Ladies Achika and Funaho.  
  
"::[~ A mere moment with a Creator, rarest of all kinds. And my time allowed such for this moment. ~]::"  
  
Funaho and Achika only nod, knowing a response wouldn't be answered. Achika though.... "~ I swear my coming son-in-law is such a pain of the singularities over so much. ~" Funaho gives a good laugh in response.  
  
========  
  
*Residence*  
  
The sound of far off hover traffic and a soft wind frames the scene.  
  
"{~ You think one of us can make a good meal? ~}"  
  
Ayeka, Tenchi and Caladeni look up at the floating hybrid with bemusement. "~ One of 'us' would be those not floating Ryoko. Sensei would like a family to return to. ~"  
  
Ryoko grinds her teeth with a roll of the eyes. "{~ See if I help any then. ~}"  
  
Tenchi looks at a newsfilm plate on a rewriteable tablet just to kill time. Things are muted as expected. "~ Maybe if we had gone with Sensei... ~"  
  
Ayeka places a hand on the Hand's shoulder. "~ They're not in harm, only in a fluid state. Personally I'm not ready to return home right now. ~"  
  
Ryoko cranes a look, upside down as usual at Ayeka. "{~ I thought 'home' was already here. ~}"  
  
"~ Must you bring up Mother, Demon? ~" Ayeka puts in a low tone.  
  
"~ It's appropriate enough. ~" Tenchi puts. "~ Seems everything is surrounded of family today. ~"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko both nod and refrain from more of the usual nail biting.  
  
Caladeni only lays upon a couch cushion trying to be relaxed.  
  
The late afternoon sun begins to settle, as a spread out family, celestial and mortal, simply wait in the various areas and spots in and amid the residence. Keturia and Yosho wait in the Office, while Terrai and Jeain shuffle around outside the Garden area with Mayuka. Washu of course keeps tabs in the Lab and Mihoshi waits on the roof.  
  
Kiyone still isn't home yet. "~ Lucky deity. ~" ..as Mihoshi put it earlier this day.  
  
The home front for now is bland. The action is therefore in the heavens again for once.  
  
============  
  
Three dark 'forces' meanwhile begin to probe their vendettas forward....  
  
============  
  
*Heaven once more..*  
  
Al may look like he's being escorted by two lovely deities, but the mood seems more like what he once had to endure as a child after a poor decision after a childish dare from a neighborhood child and a EMP-cracker. Long story to short, three weeks of family community service, and one of the more 'memorable' lectures his Father ever gave him.  
  
"~ Sounded impetuous Beloved. ~"  
  
Al chuckles over at Tsui. "Mrs. Davidson didn't appreciate her Satellite-vid scrambler unit being whole-fried when I shot the cracker off in the wrong direction. Neither did the rest of the neighborhood."  
  
"~ Ouch. ~" Sasami reacts, as Al gets a light pinch from both teal sights. "Well.. we all learn from mistakes I guess. That's what one does when you live through them."  
  
Sasami suddenly looks glum once more, as Tsunami looks away pensively. Al just sighs. He knows how far out of his league he is with this. "But then, funny thing was, that couple of weeks of 'community' service ended up being my first time I got to learn to repair hyper-terminal equipment. With a actual technician mind ye. A six year olds first taste of the future.  
  
...and everyone wondered why I was such a techy-nut ever since."  
  
Al feels both arms held more tenderly, which semi-startles him, as he's... used to...  
  
..just one arm that is..  
  
"~ Sorry. ~" Sasami suddenly says, which makes Al suddenly stop to his accompaniment's surprise and near misbalance. "~ Whoa! ~/~ Yeee! Dear? ~"  
  
Al starts to rub his head. "What do we do?"  
  
Sasami and Tsui look at each other and back at Al. It's not lost on them what that meant. "~ I don't... really know. ~"  
  
"We've arrived at one of those exceedingly life altering moments haven't we? I mean, here.. obviously at the Clutch where I was once... um.. born... *head scratch*  
  
..everything that ever revolved between us has come back full circle now huh? Now that you Sasami have, well, grown up. We 'have' to face this right? I.. I mean.. we.. that.."  
  
It's Tsui's finger that clasps Al's mouth closed. Sasami watches on, her own emotions roilling.  
  
"~ It's my fault. ~"  
  
"~ Sister. ~" Sasami starts, her ancient habit of naturally coming to her Sister's defense overriding her own desires for a split moment. Al though. "Who's fault 'isn't' it?"  
  
Again, taken aback, Tsui and Sasami ask simult. "~ Pardon? ~"  
  
Tsui though answers back upon herself. "~ No.. he's right. ~"  
  
"I am? Um.. yeah.. I was.." Al recovers with a weak chuckle. "...look. A lot of bottled up emotions are before us, and it's because of that, that this all happened. Like back when I was a dumb kid, no one was thinking clearly of the consequences.  
  
..but.. but why such a surprise Sasami? I know all the histories and everything. Wasn't there another way to deal with this?"  
  
Sasami sighs. "~ To be blunt. A younger version of herself retains the more impetuous aspects that the elder version has more control over. ~"  
  
"~ Not necessarily. ~" Tsunami responds. "~ ..love tends to do things that even surprise Lord Yosho. Just because we've been in love for so long beloved, doesn't mean I'm any less foolish. Our own Mother is prime example of the true nature of love's meddling. ~"  
  
Al 'swears' he hears a far off sneeze behind him, but shakes it off. "Can't ignore that. But maybe we should consider the fact that we are ridding a very dangerous precedent in the annals of fan fiction? A mortal faced with two versions of the same woman he dearly loves from more than one point in history, and now faced with a choice that could make a LOT of readers flame the author as a result?  
  
..or worse, a MST." All three CRINGE with 'eww' sounds at that prospect. "~ Might want to keep the Lemon side of the story away from this story then. ~" Everyone nod heads very vigorously in agreement.  
  
"Even if the last author was creamed by Washu and all.."  
  
"~ Oh he's quite alive. Washu's not quite that callous. *ponders...* ...quite... yes, quite. ~"  
  
Al just makes a mental note the next time he's examined. "Anywho, one supposes our next decision in this matter.  
  
Well... *looks down and into the celestial night sky.. yes, below him past the archway edge.* ..what 'do' we do?"  
  
Sasami and Tsunami look at each other and..  
  
"~ Maybe home would be the best place first. ~"  
  
Then in mere moments, anticlimactic in fact, Al is phased over with his charges into Clutch Zone S-23.18-O itself. A chill runs through the Dimensionals, as they arrive with 'their' charge. "~ And here we are. ~"  
  
Al manages not to fall dizzy this time, and look around of the interior of an actual Clutch. "Wow. Sorta like a oversized drop of melted sugar that crystallizes into a bubble around something. Got me the 'something' bit."  
  
"~ Everything was here indeed. ~" Tsunami remarks. She is pleased to note the winding trees she and originally Tenchi, and later Sasami played in, though latter was as a escape from....  
  
...so much of those memories.  
  
"I... I don't...."  
  
Tsunami looks over as Sasami floats over and.. "~ Are you well Sensei? ~"  
  
"I...." He's staring at a particular spot, patch worked in bluish-green bushes of blue roses. A pathway of marble, rising away towards a hilly rise near a crystal pond. Nothing else seems remarkable about this spot, other than it being in Heaven in a Clutch..  
  
..unless something else was attached to that spot. "I... remember that spot.......... from... from the memories Father and Trakalin unlocked in my mind...  
  
..it's.." Al looks over at Tsui instinctively, and Tsunami suddenly remembers too!  
  
"~ Where we first met... ~"  
  
"...as kids."  
  
Sasami looks and pieces the nearly same memories she and Tsunami share. When it clicks in place... "~ By Father of the Core. ~"  
  
"~ It is indeed. ~" A fourth voice enters, one familiar to all three, one of recent, and two..  
  
"~ NANNY!! ~" Tsunami and Sasami suddenly shout and phase into a happy glom unto a beaming/laughing Mikluu. "~ Ladies Sasami and Tsunami, it's so good to see you again after so long! ~"  
  
Aleaic watches with a welcome moment of happiness as two former charges and their nanny catch up quickly. Words of pride and hope pass between them. Then quickly.  
  
"~ Lord Sai has been in excellent company since he was forced from our graces. ~" Mikluu speaks, the tone used of memory. Al suddenly regains his usual reserved mindset. "I'm still unsettled of my past in such a vein. I'm.. not comfortable with the thought I was immortal once."  
  
A giggle set of nods pass between the Goddesses and Attendant. "~ He never was comfortable 'as' a Avatar either for some reason. The way Lord Trakalin inform me before he brought Lord Sai here originally, was probably from the fact he was such a rare case.  
  
Lord Sai was an undocumented single clutch. ~"  
  
Al doesn't quite get the gist of this, as Sasami make a 'wow' sound. "~ Sensei was born alone? What about his Clutch parents? ~"  
  
"~ Destroyed during a joint mission to investigate a code abduction, and subsequent hostage situation of the first team of Agency Detectives that were sent. A pair of high class Demons ended up trapping the Alpha's that were sent, namely... Sai's Clutch parents, during the rescue... something of a warning for later...  
  
..sacrificed themselves to take out the Demon's as well. It happened so long ago, I don't even remember the exact details anymore. It's in the Archives though. ~" Tsunami speaks using her network. Al looks solemn. "Sounds like the parents of a hardheaded brat."  
  
"~ That's the interesting part that led... well, here. ~" Mikluu puts nodding back to that spot of destiny. Al listens intently as much as the deities. "~ After that incident, was when Trakalin, still a noble member of the Council, learned, and took on it himself to become Sai's Mentor.  
  
Then he came to me, and suggested moving Sai's Clutch to this one, from over there. ~" Mikluu points to a 'nearby' Clutch bubble off the right, where Al looks and.. "That was my original home?"  
  
Tsui and Sasami look on for the moment as Mikluu takes the lead. "~ Aye. And from what I remember, when Sai first arrived, he was a morbid sight to see for one so young. ~" Al cocks an eye. "Um...?"  
  
"~ Single birth Clutches in heaven are a true rarity. Two or more are considered the norm, with as high as in the tens at times. Singles are seen as.. troubling in heaven. ~"  
  
Al gets the feeling of a prejudicial tone underlay. "I was discriminated?" Tsui looks rather uncomfortable as Sasami sees Mikluu nod. "~ The 'single' in anything is seen as attached to The Father, and is seen as unnecessarily calling attention to itself when this situation occurs.  
  
..Heaven.. tries to be fair, but sadly, even we are not always. When Sai arrived from his original Clutch, it was apparent his treatment from the other internal Clutch mates was less than serene. ~"  
  
"Ouch.." Al says, then.. rubbing his head. "Peachy.. two screwed up childhoods."  
  
Three sets of giggles end with the two halves of the same Goddess drawing closer to their mortal. "~ Lord Trakalin decided to find a unique solution to Mentoring his new charge, with the help of Lady Gaea. The transfer of Clutches was in of itself unique, but not unheard of.  
  
What happened on the day of the transfer was more unique than even the Council Members expected. ~"  
  
Tsunami looks up into Al's eyes just then. "~ We met. ~"  
  
Al nods but, has trouble remembering exactly...  
  
Just then, Tsui places a hand on Al's forehead. "~ I was always told memory is best when as clear as the first time. My Mentor was right indeed. ~"  
  
Sasami watches from her own Network, as Al...  
  
--------------------  
  
*The day of the transfer, so long ago...*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"~ I.. I don't know sir.. is.. will it be good here? ~"  
  
A terribly very young voice of the immortal tries hard to answer a question put by this stranger that just a short while ago told him he was going to be his Mentor.  
  
Too many things to him was strange, and he just didn't know 'how' to act. It was just 'so' scary to him.  
  
"[~ I wouldn't bring you if I felt otherwise. You deserve a chance to experience a second chance.  
  
And I know the right Clutch to give you that chance. ~]"  
  
Little Sai looks up again, still not convinced by far, at this very tall effidice floating beside him as they travel along the archway away from his now former home, only knows where to now.  
  
The rest of the travel is simplistic and silent. Trakalin doesn't take offense. It's been made well known to him his treatment could have been far better by familial standards. Trakalin as soon as he knew enough, sought to change that, so as to reform the foundation that a Mentor can teach from.  
  
The only way he knew to break the unangelic gray that clouded was a sharp blade of the one emotion that always shines best..  
  
--  
  
"~ Hello!! ~"  
  
....Happiness..  
  
"~ Ah.. a.. a.. h.. h.. hi.. he... ello.. ~"  
  
Sai is struck by his sight 'filled' with a face that outright BEAMS of that one word. No one on his home.. um, original clutch was this shining.  
  
Trakalin, already having introduced the authorizing particulars for the transfer to the Attendant Ariaa Mikluu (aye, the same...) and also to the witness, the recently assigned Mentor of the one now fully in Sai's face.  
  
"~ You look sad. You feel okay? ~" The youth in front of Sai suddenly places a hand on his all too stunned to react forehead. Her meek network connects to his for an instant an..  
  
"(~ She seems... 'really' happy. ~)" Sai thinks..  
  
The youth giggles and.. "~ Nope, no sign of virus. ~"  
  
"(~ Now now Lady Tsunami, you are making our new guest uncomfortable. ~)" The serene entity behind her notes. "~ Tsunami? ~" Sai suddenly echoes that one word. The said diamond goes from recoiling a bit to looking back at Sai curiously. "~ Yup. That's my name! ~" ...with a GAWD awful huge smile.  
  
Sai then for some inner unknown reason, just as rare as his circumstances are, make a unique guesture to him.  
  
He smiles back at this.. Tsunami. One wouldn't think such a small act could be profound as it is, when the smile is returned so softly.  
  
But then no ripple ever starts big. At least the ones that eventually become tidal waves. Trakalin knew in essence what he asked of Gaea in the first place. He did his research thoroughly. The best way he saw at the time to snuff out the singular nature of his treatment was to introduce something to make one want to be two. Strange addition, but Gaea immediately guessed this when Trakalin approached her.  
  
Behind Gaea and Mikluu watched a number of Clutch families as they witnessed this rare event of a transfer. They, as well as Achika's Clutch of a very young Tenchi included, witnessed Heavenly destiny.  
  
"~ I'm... I'm Sai. Um.. ~" The youth then looks at Trakalin. "~ ..am.. am I.. ~"  
  
Trakalin chuckles, reading Sai's primitive network easily as his passcode authorization allows. "[~ Yes, this will be your new Clutch.  
  
Shall we proceed to your new abode sector? ~]"  
  
An arm suddenly nabs Sai's own. "~ Can I come? I wana see! ~" Gaea laughs quietly behind as she tries to be stern. "(~ I see I have a bit of work myself to do. ~)" Trakalin though simply nods, and lets the deity literally magnetize herself almost as a graft unto the meek immortal, following Trakalin's lead.  
  
--  
  
And it was a 'lot' of work, the repairs to the foundation took time. But eventually, that slowly progressed with many teachings and words of hope, encouragement, and knowledge.  
  
And a 'happily' lent assistance.......  
  
--  
  
*The days of Sai learning to be with a family, namely Achika's Clutch..*  
  
--  
  
*...more after with many days of Tenchi, Tsunami and Sai playing together....*  
  
--  
  
*...the day that young Tenchi was introduced to his Mentor Yosho, and Mother was proud, as was Sister and Surrogate Brother..*  
  
--  
  
*..the days of Mentorship, with both almost always attending together with Gaea and Trakalin teaching the ways of the Core System, the nature of the OS overseeing the Mortal Plane, the various Programs and activities of the Admins, Betas and Gammas, Seraphim and Avatars, and more that they both would one day join.  
  
...how Tsui watched as Sai learned to understand the ways of an Avatar, and how that would lead to his eventual unnamed Portfolio. Tsunami's however was already emplaced, as Gaea taught with all her being to harness the existence around her for all the beauty and grace upon it, and giving all aspects of shadow a chance to be graced with kindness in many unique and special ways only a Goddess of Happiness could give.  
  
But one lesson facet of happiness slowly grew beyond Gaea's reach to teach, and one..*  
  
----  
  
*..as the days turned into years, even on the immortal scale, and emotions matured with, as the lessons here grew slowly intimate and shared with the expanding education more with the nature of the System. At age of maturity, both learned their coming fates...*  
  
--------  
  
"~ Avatar to the System? I never heard of such a Portfolio. ~"  
  
A young teenage Sai looks over at his Mentor of unaging expression with query. "[~ It's not one I would expect you to know. It's come time to begin to see where my teachings end, and your own being begins to shine. The lessons that only you can truly learn, are the ones that can only come without me guiding you.  
  
From this moment on, I advise and assist, no long directly mentor. Consider me as a tome that eventually you will learn enough from, and no longer will need other than for the occasional flip of the page to remind yourself of something.  
  
..your growth as an Avatar is as much as Tenchi's and any other Avatar's. A sculpture only you can carve from your being. Fine details are a part of being individual for yourself. ~]"  
  
A twinge.. heck, a 'flood' of worry enters Sai's mind and expanding network as expected. "~ But.. how would I know where to begin to.. um, sculpt myself? What if I make a mistake.. a bad one.. ~"  
  
"[~ How else would you learn? If you survive those mistakes, you would 'learn'. ~]" Trakalin starts, plying the 'advise' bit for the first time in earnest. He wonders though what aspects of his teachings the young immortal will retain. He suspects not the ones he himself silently harbors.  
  
A striking young God of seventeen now, by mortal standards, he though keeps to simple clothing for an immortal, a trait he decided to pick up as he noticed the other growing half of his life grew more and more beautiful. Somehow this lesson slipped past Trakalin's teachings and he suspected Gaea had a slight hand in it.  
  
A father might feel, put off if he knew this as truth be told. As it was, it was fitting.  
  
"~ But 'of the System'? I don't quite get that. ~"  
  
"[~ You don't need to just yet. A title only accepts one that is ready. It's one the Council decided would befit your status, especially after that incident in Pandemonium Gate. ~]"  
  
A DEEEEEEEEEEEEEP blush of embarrassment plys the young Avatar's face. "~ I.. I only reacted.. I.. I already told... that is only I... ~"  
  
Trakalin suddenly bellows a GOOD laugh, as the details of that incident were far more revealing than what even Sai realized at the time. A group Mentor-Goddess trip to the Gates between Hell Core and Jurai Core, where all inter-diplomatic events took place between the two ancient realms, as the Core Laws dictated, was somehow transgressed upon by an unauthorized hacking attack by a group of Bugs sent more than likely from a Hell Core Agent. High class if the signatures of the Networks involved correctly surmised.  
  
As it was, Sai had been, so to say, unauthorized in the area for 'personal' reasons concerning the Portfolio of Happiness at the time in attendance. Sai recorded the intrusion, and acted before contacting any Administrators of the intrusion.  
  
Resultantly, 'during' his hasty attempt to help, used a stunning display of Avatar powers, namely an Isolation Field Program that held back the Bugs just long enough for the surprised Mentors of the group to assist an arrival of Class-Two's and Detention Units.  
  
In spans of time, only a few mere seconds, but ones that saved the unprepared Mentors and their charges. It took Administrators a full clock cycle to repair Sai's overloaded network for using a Spell Program, much higher than his body could use. Sai was scolded later for nearly wiping his network slate clean off Heaven, as well as for other transgressions involved.  
  
But somehow, Trakalin knew, there was one 'reward' that was worth all the admonishment he later received. (Bug Port cleaning duties for a celestial week for one.) Whether the incident had occurred or not.  
  
It also led to the assigned Portfolio now laden. And the next act.  
  
"[~ Still, at least learn your Network limits before 'jumping into the fray' as it were. A Level-Five Field verses the Two you used for one would be sound advice, no? ~]"  
  
Sai just nods uncomfortably. "~ Yes Mentor.. I.. ~" Trakalin suddenly waves a hand towards a direction to focus instead upon.  
  
"[~ I suggest you concentrate on other matters. They approach as we speak. ~]"  
  
Sai senses and looks over as Gaea leads an emotionally overcharged goddess Gamma. "~ Oh... ~"  
  
"(~ *Thick sigh.* Would someone alleviate this young goddesses worries? I'm at my computations end at the moment. ~)" Gaea half moans out, though it's an act, as Sai rises and locks eyes with a sudde.. "~ SAI!! ~"  
  
*WHAMP!!* "~ .........owwwwwwwwww...... the pain.. ~"  
  
Trakalin is impressed in the young goddess's speed, as Tsunami CREAMS Sai to the 'floor'. Gaea floats to the other side of Trakalin as Tsunami hugs the stuffings out of Sai. "(~ I think the sentence has been carried out. ~)"  
  
Trakalin laughs. "[~ More the opposite. ~]"  
  
Sai's face meanwhile is filled with Tsunami's fully caressed façade once more. "~ Oh my heroic sweet little Sai. I was so worried about you forever! ~"  
  
Sai just smiles and endures, though lately it's not so 'enduring' as such. "~ Can't keep me out of the picture for long milady. ~" He then endures a gurgle induced full body hug as Trakalin and Gaea head off to discuss Council matters. (Oh they keep mental tabs in case it goes too far..) After a bit of this...  
  
"~ Are you going to come with Brother and I to the trip to Nashu'bulan Falls? The birds there are supposed to be able to sing very beautifully. ~"  
  
As both manage to sit up as Tsunami mentions the family trip Achika suggested last week-cycle. "~ And um, the fact Lord Yosho's Gate-door is there didn't have 'any' nuance on his decision to go. ~" Knowing full well Tenchi is at the time enamored with his Mentor and his teaching style, which Achika gets fits from. "~ Of course not.  
  
..but what about us. Is Achika that easygoing about us there as well? ~"  
  
Tsunami fiddles her fingers some. "~ Well if you don't want me to be there, that's fine... ~"  
  
Al.. er.. Sai takes Tsunami hands into his so fast it's like The Father would complain about 'whom' is the worshipped one in Heaven. "~ It'sfine,Idon'tmindyoubeingthereatallmyloveit'sreallygreatand.. ~"  
  
Tsunami suddenly stops this tirade by pressing a silken, spell glyph tattooed finger upon Sai's lips. "~ What did you say? ~"  
  
Sai tries to rummage his recent thoughts and only succeeds in remembering his lunch choice and something about trans-network conductance. "~ I um, what do you I um.. ~"  
  
"~ You're my love too.. you know. ~"  
  
Sai blinks his teenage eyes at the softly feminine version ones across from him, and suddenly drawing closer. "~ I... I know..  
  
..I know I do too. That's why I.. well, sneaked.. well not sneaked as so much.. *mumph* ~"  
  
It hadn't been their first kiss.  
  
..it was the first with profession fully behind it.  
  
----  
  
*Then that next few days at the Falls... (escorted still, thank youverymuch...)  
  
...then the days together when Sai began to train as this Avatar to the System bit, which ended up being a hybrid catch-all for the Administrators, as someone that could be sent on short notice to resolve small conflicts in the Core's name. Tsunami began to more and more attend as a partner of sorts as she grew resolute in her Portfolio, making all around her so much the better. The Core recognized this all too clearly. Performance as a result in the next few system months rose a good deal as training and experience progressed.  
  
Trakalin and Gaea saw less and less need to school their students, as even Tenchi and with bemoaning, Achika as well knew a literal match made in Heaven actually existed.  
  
Then it grew to much more as after six successful month-cycles together, a small ceremony was held and Beta status was rewarded to both the Goddess and Avatar by an impressed Council. Ladies Funaho and Misaki to that day still remembered the gleam of challenge in both their eyes when informed that Alpha training would begin immediately.  
  
The gleam was aimed at each other's eyes, and not anyone else. It was a sight to behold.  
  
======  
  
Al's mind is slowly receded back to the present, as a dazed sense of permanent wonder plys his face despite himself.  
  
"I... I feel there's so much I've missed."  
  
Tsunami sighs, looking at her beloved's hands. "~ So much, both in what you lost, and what should have been.  
  
..I cry over that ladle of spilled milk still, one of few things I do so. ~" A justifiable statement. Aleaic takes one hand and caresses a wanting face. Sasami moans almost on the same cue in the same facial manner Tsui does. Al sees and blinks. "Maybe we should move on to the problem back at hand."  
  
Tsunami though decides on a related tact. "~ To get to that point, would require sensing my most tender moment as a young goddess..  
  
..and.......... my darkest.. ~"  
  
Al suddenly feels a heavy hand of his beloved again on his brow, almost like she was forcing the next vision into his mind for some reason.  
  
Sasami senses and.. "~ Oh no... ~"  
  
========  
  
*Paradise on the shore.....*  
  
*Clink..*  
  
"~ To the Core. ~"  
  
"~ To The Father. ~"  
  
A special wine, meant for this moment, saved by special request when Sai asked his mentor just after the Beta upgrade. It was only five plus upon a good thousand celestial years old, but still it was a good vintage to imbibe as two Alpha's celebrated the aftermath of the Ascendance of Promotion Ceremony.  
  
The sound of the thunderous cheers from that immense presentation chamber of what seemed all of Heaven and it's allies that pearlalescent afternoon, with the cacophony of trumpets and singing of angel birds as they flew by them both in droves. In fact, all it took as soon Tsui and he were announced to the platform to be announced as Upgraded to Alpha status, moreso, done 'together' the entire way, all five years, was a testimony to what they meant to each other, and Heaven itself.  
  
It was befitting that they received the upgrade at the same time, in fact with 'heavy' recommendation of their Mentors and most of their closest friends and family as well. It just made so much sense.   
  
..that the roar of approval rained from all vectors.  
  
Sai still mulls the words in his mouth. "~ Alpha Dimensional Tsunami of Happiness. ~"  
  
Tsui plys her own. "~ Alpha Avatar to the System, Honor Attachment Phase, Sai. I like the add-on they put on personally. ~"  
  
Sai smirks. "~ Does that make you 'happy'? ~" ..and jibes lightly. Tsunami just leans into her long since chosen beloved of so long. "~ Does the System serve mortals? ~" ..a plyed yes.  
  
They lie secluded in a secretive beach cave near the Silver Sea of the First Level of Aborrea. The first of the Ten Heavens of Ascendance Planes. It was always their favorite spot to be alone when not training or on assignments.  
  
Now it was going to mean something so much more. Several passionate kisses, then..  
  
"~ Do me a favor would ye dearest? ~" Sai starts, making Tsui blink. "~ If it about asking Mother to cover up for that mistake with the Sub-system Program debug... ~""  
  
Sai waves his hands defensively, although they are done with Tsui deeply in his arms and therefore not actually seen. "~ Hardly something so trivial.  
  
..compared to a Melding. ~"  
  
Tsui suddenly gasps upon hearing that word and looks back up quickly! "~ What... n.. now? Are.. are you.. ~"  
  
Sai looks very certain, and.. "~ ..very certain, very sure. ~"  
  
Tsunami is truly shocked. The last time this was brought up, Sai was deeply hesitant, akin to a mortal's commitment issue crisis. It was also one of the rare arguments they shared, which made this act ever moreso impacting. "~ ..you.. 'have' thought it over. ~"  
  
Sai just sighs. "~ Maturity... I think it was making sure we were mature enough to handle something this deep. I asked both our mentors about it, and did some truly deep soul searching during our latter phase of training. I..  
  
..I decided a while before we were Upgraded, but held back just for this moment.  
  
I don't think anyone would object to us doing it now either. It seems the perfect time. ~"  
  
Tsunami responds by burying herself into Sai's chest, of which is bare. Swim attire for the day was the call after the ceremony, settled well before, and now all that 'separates' them. "~ You know what this would mean if we did it. ~" ..she teases a bit as her silken hair tickles Sai's chest muscles some.  
  
"~ Never going back... only going forward.  
  
..I'm only fearful of going forward alone. ~"  
  
When Sai sees Tsui's head fully next, it's already glowing, her Sigil, already prepared for the process. She didn't waste time as soon as... "~ ...I pray for Happiness, my Portfolio, you will never be alone. I will be that guide for forward.. never back... ~"  
  
Sai smiles, and begins to shimmer his own new Sigil. "~ Forward then... ~"  
  
Tsui leaps unto Sai and passions breach even the Heavens..  
  
--------------------------------  
  
.........................  
  
--------------------------------  
  
*................................the inhumane eternity of the depths......*  
  
Rare was it, they say, that the heavens own sky reflects anything but peace and beauty.  
  
..rare was it, that such sorrow took it's place.  
  
..rare was now. Rare was permeated in the very ground, muting even the gleam of crystal, and hope in the leaves.  
  
Rare also was in the tears that fell. They keep falling.... uneasing... a torrent of it's own, existing in it's own space and time. A slow torture of time upon the hardest hit of all.  
  
Eventually... eternally before and during.. a hand eventually softly presses upon her trembling shoulder.  
  
All that ekes out in response. "~ How... *broken badly* ...could he leave..... me..... ? ~"  
  
Gaea bother not to respond. Achika already informed her well in advance of her state. It was no surprise to find her in his former Clutch abode, just a short phase away from her Clutch. She came here everyday since he first came by Tra... 'his' will. Now, possibly the 'only' thing that wretched fallen god ever did right, so as far as Tsunami dares care to infer.   
  
"~ ..bastard. ~"  
  
Gaea has to strain a bit to refrain correcting Tsunami's manners, for it's whom is at 'true' fault that it's directed.  
  
Ten years to the 'day'... Fifteen if added the day of Upgrade. How could the System clockwork such things to such a point. The cycles of Gain, Achievement, and Loss on the same day. It was unforgivable what the former Council Member did upon 'her' beloved Sai.  
  
"~ .............please................. *weakening voice* .....tell me what to do...  
  
...I'm so lost. So.......................... lost.......... ~" ..she falls into her hands, weeping out of control again, and with no reason to stop for a long while.  
  
Gaea just sits there, and lets her. She simply lets her.  
  
No sacrifice of this magnitude would garner less.  
  
No being should have to suffer like this.  
  
---------  
  
*The Tribunal that sentenced Trakalin for the Original Overthrow of the Council and Heaven itself, in the name of 'saving humanity' from the Gods and their 'vices' of testing.  
  
..the attendance of a venomous Tsunami, ensuring the accuracy of the witness accounts of the team that went in with Tsunami and Sai to investigate impossible rumors, as of all souls giving details, Mihoshi and Kiyone of the Detective Security branch, and even a Demon Agent Third Class that had recorded the event to cross reference proof, for their own reasons.  
  
In the end.  
  
Level-20 non-lifeform, and eternal incarceration upon the Luna Dungeons for all of Eternity.  
  
..no where near the 'consolation' Tsunami wanted for what she lost. Nothing though could replace that desire, and Tsunami knew it.*  
  
-----  
  
*So Gaea took, and for a year, re-mentored the now introverted Goddess of Happiness, with one comfort to eventually guide her back.*  
  
"(~ He would more than likely be reborn as a sentient of the mortal plane. His honorable sacrifice would almost guarantee a chance for him to eventually return to the through a mortal form. How even I dare not guess.  
  
..but His Will is infinite enough to expect this could be so, and.... ~)"  
  
"~ Can I be a Wish Representative? ~"  
  
Gaea looks into Tsunami's still hollow eyes, but sees a glimmer of the old jewel within, trying to sparkle with a faint hope.  
  
"(~ If you do so, it 'can't' be only for him. Granting Wishes 'has' to be for the common good of 'all' mortals that you come in contact with. Otherwise your may be denied the ability, and possibly your chance. You 'will' have to keep this in mind, as well as your Portfolio from now on. You can remain in this state for so long before your Portfolio questions you will and Rescinds.  
  
..you must keep objective. ~)"  
  
Tsunami looks down at the ground.. it's not blankly..  
  
--------  
  
It becomes the deepest time of thought in her existence. She even nearly lost the said Portfolio in the process. In the end, she broke out of her alien nature, and back to her common. Then the training began in earnest all over again.  
  
Admin Tokimi in fact oversaw most of this new training phase, and truly did her best to make Tsunami consider her reasons. For naught for Tsunami truly returned to her natural nature and being during this training, obtaining her Class-Delta Wish status only two celestial years into training.  
  
Usually took ten.  
  
Another 'actual' ten years of granting and learning about the mortal worlds and realities she oversaw as a granter taught her that she wasn't alone in angst ridden tragedies, as well as moments of sheer majesty. Tsunami learned, and became a full granter of independent authority at twenty years.  
  
And all that time she never wavered from her 'side-interest' as well. One Tokimi and Gaea knew full well, but 'never' once was cause for a review of any kind. Tsunami's performance was flawless, and in fact a MAJOR component in Tsunami's growing scheme, melded together one grain of diamond to one other grain of jewel at a time.  
  
..lots of time...  
  
--------  
  
*Seven Hundred years in fact...  
  
...the Human Sphere at that time slowly began to take shape out of the riddled mistakes of learning it made, all the recent histories included, not to mention histories of those it would come into future conflict with. When said did come, Heaven was shocked to witness the Wars between the Humans and the Gardon. They were equally impressed with the strides 'away' from the mutual destruction path the two civilizations drew away from.  
  
They never knew it at the time, that witnessing longhand and of keen interest, that a slowly regrowing Tsunami, Achika as well as Gaea, a recently 'born' Sasami and watchful Tenchi and Yosho would see this mortal named Terrai, as he literally stitched a future for his race from such scars, that fates would intertwine them..  
  
The focus that did so... started upon the evolutionary progression Gaea 'promised' in a...  
  
....fashion..  
  
=======  
  
Al snaps back to reality as an image of a...  
  
"A bug?"  
  
Tsunami giggles as Sasami sits nearby.  
  
"~ Your first reincarnation. A bug indeed... ~"  
  
Al blinks, and then turns 'very' green. "Awwwwwwwwwwww man.... don't tell me what bug I think it is!" Sasami 'sees' and holds her hand in front of her mouth. Mikluu meanwhile has been joined by a number of clutch families nearby, as a strange tale is told.  
  
"~ Yes... a dung beetle... ~"  
  
Al whines like a girl in response. "I 'told' you not to tell me!!!"  
  
Tsunami giggles of Al's 'discomfort'. "~ There are worse places to start from. As it was, when I got a notice from a undisclosed source, of where you... 'ended up'..  
  
I kept track of you from time to time ever since, especially after I was granted the full Representatives endorsement. After each mission, I would keep track as I did reports and scanning.  
  
You were cute as a black ant. (Al: *cocks eye* )  
  
You died not to well as a tadpole. (Al: *gulp* )  
  
You were kinda weird as a turtle, didn't last long there. ~" (Al: "Don't wana know..." *head scratch* )  
  
..in order, Al got the scoop of 'advancement' he apparently went through. A parrot.. an owl..  
  
..then a horse on the Asian plains.. (Al: cool..) ..a hawk in the Andes.. (Al: Jovian..) a majestic Lioness in the Serengetti..  
  
"A what? *bonk..* ..ow!"  
  
"~ As we were... ~" (Al: 'Not' Jovian... )  
  
...a gorilla in the jungles of Tanzia... a killer whale in the arctic..  
  
...the advancement eventually progressed to human stage more eventually, with eventually of all eventual things prior to his current form..  
  
---  
  
Washu: "Quit the 'eventual' crap.."  
  
Author: *Still hiding.. Tsui was right..*  
  
---  
  
*Eventual.. (Author got hurt here..) ..ly..*  
  
"A.. A little girl?" Al repeats, patting himself over.  
  
"~ Yes... and........... it was a tragic fate I'm afraid. ~" Al stops his tryst and looks up quizzically..  
  
Tsui meanwhile sighs deeply. "~ Leukemia wasn't cured yet as of her time, even so far as the late twenty-eighth century of your world.. ~" A stunned Al sadly looks down as a result, apparently only a few decades before a lasting cure was finally discovered in 2996 in a worldwide effort. Small consolation though, as one could only imagine such wasting away and the pain it had to have been.  
  
Tsunami didn't need to imagine. "~ I feel somewhat guilty now as I think of it, since when she died, your spirit was melded into your current form. Where.. I knew it was time. ~"  
  
Tsunami looks up, and is surprised a little to see Aleaic in a prayer's stance. She knows whom his mind prays for, as if he'd do no less on the spot. "I hope I've done her lost soul justice. It should have been her Wish instead of mine."  
  
A number of celestials nearby also pray reflexively. Al looks back up though after and.. "..well.. talk about a journey to this point eh? At.. least I know how you were able to be in position to engineer that night now."  
  
Tsunami smiles and then looks over at Sasami. "~ I did it for more than one reason. ~"  
  
===  
  
*Again long ago...*  
  
"~ What was it like to love Aleaic as an immortal? ~"  
  
===  
  
Aleaic looks suddenly at Sasami and.. "When did she ask 'that'?"  
  
Tsunami sighs. Sasami answers.. "~ A week ago.. ~"  
  
Al cocks an eye. "Um.. 'Again' long ago?'"  
  
Tsunami only shrugs and nods Sasami over. "~ I garnered eventually when you and I found love again beloved, that Sasami would eventually want the same thing. As much as I wanted this one selfish desire for only myself as your love, I knew that could not be. Especially after we were melded forcibly by Kagato.  
  
And worse after we made love for the first time in my room. A second first time that is. ~"  
  
Al fails to hide his ten shades of blushed red. "So.. um.. that.. um, that means.. well.. I.."  
  
"~ It means it's time to settle this for real Sensei. ~" Sasami's 'truly' echoing voice of her elder Sister's puts in a unique inflection. "~ I still want an answer to my earlier question Sis. Will you let me love Aleaic as well? ~"  
  
Al still is having trouble with this, but Tsunami..  
  
"~ I will 'allow' you to try... ~"  
  
Even Mikluu from afar is astonished by this act as apparently a challenge is sorta levied. Al though. "Um wait, but I.."  
  
"~ What do you mean 'try' Sis? You know I know Sensei as well as you do. It's nearly ingrained like a etching on a diamond slate. ~"  
  
"Um.. wait a.."  
  
"~ But do you know the nature of Aleaic's 'true love' for me? ~" Tsui pegs back. Al starts to sputter. "Now wait just..!"  
  
"~ There's ways to find that out. ~" Sasami smirks with deeply held back emotions. Tsunami smirks back with her own 'experienced' version. Al's meanwhile is plain confused.  
  
"WHOA! Hold the countdown! *Waving hands..* Time! Timetimetime..." Al stands between the teal 'mirror and.. "What about MY input into.. *muph?* ..."  
  
Tsunami lays a silken finger on Al's jittered lips. "~ Dearest.. dear dear dear..  
  
..I think it's time to lay one ground rule in these Tenchi fics never really laid out till now. ~"  
  
Al cocks a REALLY confused eye as he draws away from the finger, while Sasami behind him literally eyes him up and 'down'. "What.. cabbits with carrots? Come on, everyone knows that one..."  
  
A pair of strange coughs makes Al look at each deity uncertainly, with stranger 'giggle-humming' after making him quiver.  
  
"Um.. how bout the Ayeka/Ryoko fan club wars bit?"  
  
The humming-giggles still continue.  
  
"You two can be freaky when you want to, ya know."  
  
After more 'humming'...  
  
"Okay, if it doesn't have to do with Japanese to English crossover translations, I'm lost, a hint here anybody?"  
  
"~ Women in the series/fics make the decisions regarding love over a man's decisions.. ~"  
  
Al looks at Sasami like she's cancer riddled all of a sudden. "Did Washu inject you with something? *cleaning ears out with fingers* I swore I heard something like..."  
  
"~ You did beloved. ~"  
  
Al NOW has reason to freak. "Whoa whoa... wh.. WHOA WAIT A BLASTED.. YOU MEAN TO SAY...!!"  
  
"~ So you want him at what time again? ~"  
  
"HEY!!!?!?!!!!"  
  
Tsunami though waves a finger. "~ You have to earn him first. You can't jump all over him just like that and.. ~"  
  
"WHO SAYS YOU CAN AT ALL!?!? WHAT ABOUT THE DANG BLANKITY-BLANK MST BIT AND ALL THAT FROM EARLIER, HUH?!?!" The celestials nearby hold their ears from the volume, which even shakes a few angelic leaves from the trees. Sasami pats her ears as Tsui scolds...  
  
"~ Dear, you'll only hurt your throat by yelling like that. Besides.. ~"  
  
"DON'T GIMME THAT TSUI! I KNOW YOU TWO JUST MADE THAT ALL UP!! I swear it was, I know it!!"  
  
Sasami and Tsunami suddenly level at Al at the same time. Creepy actually.. "~ Really..  
  
..when's the last time you saw a Tenchi anime where he made a decision, huh? ~"  
  
Al sees Sasami's point, still.. "Still this is.."  
  
"~ I call Tuesdays and Fridays then.. ~"   
  
"HEY!!!!!!"  
  
"~ I still say you have to earn that privilege Sasami. ~"  
  
Al turns to the bemused peanut gallery then back at his.. um.. whatever they are at the moment.. "Is there a moral thing against this in this Core place or SOMETHING!?!? I thought you two were arguing over me worse than.. ah.. I.. great I lost my train of thought." Al though comes with a new angle as a host of strangely bemused, celestial onlookers.. well, look on.  
  
"What about Mommy dearest Achika? *WAGGING FINGER!!* HAH!! Didn't see that coming I bet! She's not even alive in most of fics and the anime! HAH!! HAHAH..."  
  
"~ Funny huh? ~"  
  
Al stops laughing... "~ Achika is behind me right? ~" The teal duo nod their heads.  
  
And a mortal sigh.. "~ I'm gonna die. ~"  
  
Achika with Funaho still closeby watches, the former deity mentioned with a 'unamused' smirk on her exquisite façade. "~ Up or down button is the question. ~"  
  
A mortal finds dire need of a salvation prayer as two teal deities quip back and forth about 'their' prize. Funaho meanwhile rubs her head. "(~ The next Council session is going to be something. ~)"  
  
Suddenly, as if this all wasn't enough.  
  
"BUT I STILL......... eh?  
  
*AGLOW!!!*  
  
.............oh no...."  
  
Al's latest emotional burst 'sets off' the Band again, as suddenly, with the golden display mentioned earlier on in this suddenly nonsense driven fic.  
  
"~ DEAR!!/SENSEI!! ~"  
  
Achika then smacks her forehead as Al disappears AGAIN!! "~ That boy needs to be hog-tied down. ~"  
  
*Gl-eep!!* "  
  
"(~ Lady Funaho here.. better restart the search Admin Tokimi.  
  
..*garbled curse comes back over.* ..yes I know milady but such language for the mortal? *not so garbled 'curse'..  
  
..given, thank you Admin. *Celestial wrist-comm: off*  
  
Wonder where she garnered that 'dialect'. ~)"  
  
Tsunami becomes 'helpful'. "~ She was on the Mortal Plane for a time remember Lady Funaho. ~"  
  
Funaho looks anime-cutely thoughtful. "(~ Goodness me.. ~)"  
  
=========  
  
*Some time later in Core Central..  
  
Al: *HEAVY STAMMERED BREATHING!!!*  
  
"I.. I thought I was going to.... I..."  
  
"~ Now dear, it's fine. ~"  
  
"After what I SAW!?!? I.. I just can't.."  
  
"~ It's alright Sensei dearest. ~"  
  
Finally back in the.. um.. graces of Tsunami and Sasami, as activity back in the Central Platform returns to normalcy, though not without low tones comment on what the mortal witnessed just a short time ago.  
  
Achika even has returned to her good natured motherly bit, as Tokimi and Funaho comment on above about System matters.  
  
One of Sasami's attendants, helping with a small fan to cool the stressed mortal... "~ Still, it all has to be a certainly memorable trip to the Heavenly Core. ~"  
  
Sasami waves a finger silently, and the assistant clamps her yap obediently.  
  
"~ Still.. ~" Tsunami starts, as she pets Al's 'very' jittery melon. "~ ...what are the odds the Band would send you 'there' at that very moment and time of such a rare meeting? I mean, They haven't been seen together for ANYTHING in ages..  
  
..well, not including the Cosine Event and subsequent Reinitialization   
  
Gee dear, how come you get so lucky? ~" Tsunami puts with a curious hand on her chin. Al's take though..  
  
"WHO SAYS I AM!?!... *Ack* ....too *weak* hard.."  
  
Sasami just gives Aleaic some water as Tsui fans him as well.  
  
======  
  
*One hour ago..*  
  
"~ So how was it Kiyone? ~"  
  
Heh, surprised ya huh?  
  
Keturia, Caladeni and Mayuka stop what they are doing, as the sound of a the Naisthan Rolaa SUV fades away. Mayuka's voice carries the question. The answer is more gleaned from facial expression alone, one Mayuka isn't quite keen on as yet..  
  
..her mortal accompaniment though..........  
  
"Don't tell me on the first date.....?" Caladeni pegs, making Kiyone stop.  
  
Kiyone thinks before then.. "~ There's a reason my Portfolio is Duty you should know..  
  
..but it gets more private from there. ~"  
  
Three stunned fems then watch the celestial Detective do something else as she trails off towards the Shrine Guest abode.  
  
She hums quite seductively.  
  
"Whoa..." Keturia simply puts. "~ Crests of the spring waves.. ~"  
  
The other two then eye Mayuka with a 'where'd-you-learn-that' look.  
  
======  
  
*Okay.. the REAL: One hour ago..*  
  
*Disoriented...  
  
...someplace in Heaven.  
  
....'again'...*  
  
When he recovers this time, Al feels only a warm though hard feeling upon his back and head, and a shimmering, yet dull texture that makes up marble. "Okay... in a coffin in a church. Have to be. Can't be anything else..."  
  
A side rolling head glance side to side tells otherwise. "Dang.. still Heaven..  
  
..or......" ...a raised head look at a rather strange shadow cast with a set of thin wisps or... red?  
  
"...what the..."  
  
After managing to sit up and clear his head, shaking his head at the Band.. "Apparently we need to have a chat chum." ..said to the glowing gift given to him.  
  
He then slowly stands, and begins to customarily look around. To him by now, much of Heaven looks about the same, all majestic, filled with rich looking structures and gorgeous shrubbery. The soft, warm air is a nice touch.  
  
Except for the strange, shadowy 'glow' area he noted. Almost on instinct, as he looks back upon it, a chill runs along his skin reflexively. "Uh.. kay..  
  
..goose bumps usually mean something."  
  
Plainly and bluntly with no idea where to go THIS time, he lets curiosity guide him again. "Wonder how my skeleton would look here." ..said aloud, thinking no one is near. He then starts towards this area cautiously.  
  
Each step taken in this direction though garners a slow, deep, and imposingly raw emotional response. The problem is that he can't identify which one it is. Each step simply bumps ALL of them up at once. It's all of only about twenty steps to the corner towards what looks like a open air garden of sorts.  
  
That twenty steps starts off as meager increases, but swiftly become swamping. The last few are a wall. So what in the end drives Al with each step is what engrosses his vision. The wall of emotion pegged is also greeted by...  
  
"(But.... but this.......... isn't........... what I..........)"  
  
There's always been an ideal spawned by human imagination of what one might see if they were at the cusp between Heaven and Hell itself. Images usually were pseudo-human driven, angels, devils, pearly clouds and statues of grotesque terror..  
  
..something along these lines seem to dominate human imagination.  
  
There's variations of course...  
  
..then Al witnesses a 'different' reality.  
  
"H.. how could there.................... be galaxies.............. here?!"  
  
Up to this point, the imagery seen by this mortal guest have been what he expected. He always thought something wasn't right about that. Now, as celestial imagery versions of what he once saw during his trip to the Gardon/Terran trade zone at the Polaris-V Station with his father, he's silently glad deep inside he's been proven wrong.  
  
A near mirror, yet utterly different scape of whole structures of celestial bodies exist in sight here. The far background of heavenly blush and silver-whites and hellish blood black and iron rust-red, pigment 'actual' galaxies of many class structures, panning around both on high and deep below into forever. 'Closer' still are nebulae, planets, whole systems and many other obviously non-standard structures such as a planetary 'band' of some kind that extends well into both the celestial and infernal 'zones'. Actually a number do...  
  
What makes this a reminder of where this all is, is the expected effect of heavenly clouds and infernal red smoke that crowns the eternal starscapes. The 'border' between these two realms is in the general sense of the proper up and down. But the 'border' itself is very fluid, as if it was a melding cloud layer upon a horizon, a strange marriage as much as an invasion into each other's 'space', so to speak. Strangest of all, the sight of beautifully glinting stars from afar and seemingly near exist in simult in both 'realms'.  
  
This all exists within a immense overlook that floats it all, apparently with the pathway Al came in from as the only tether. The whole mixed marble and onyx structure that could easily pass for a Greco-Roman structure of the ancient mode so far removed of time. A mix of green grass accompanies less than majestic weed rot and untold types of infernal weeds, reeds and so much ugly.  
  
"Such......................... beauty...................."  
  
It then becomes of Al as he takes this all in all of a sudden, of where he is considering the imagery Tsunami imparted upon him. The clarity becomes words spoken.  
  
"Pandemonium Gate. How the heck did the Band get me to 'this' place of all........................................... all..........  
  
.................." *begins to shake DEEPLY...*  
  
...........no................. no way.........."  
  
The immediate area seems empty except for this lost traveler. Yet Aleaic feels two 'distinct' forces that are FAR too familiar to him. They are also close, though direction is not given.  
  
"I wana go home now."  
  
Aleaic decides upon a hasty retreat, but then turns and can't find the pathway he came from! "HUH!? B.. B.. B. B.. But it was just THERE!??"  
  
Al begins to looks everywhere in a panic! "I.. I.. I REALLY wana go home now..!!"  
  
Left, right, up, down, over the edge, left and right again with.... huh?  
  
Something was 'there' when he looked up. When he looks again.. *SILENT YELP!!"  
  
Al dives QUICKLY behind a large white marble colonnade, which is where the heavy breathing part from two sections ago comes from. "*Heavy stammering!!* It just can't be! I can't take more of this........!!"  
  
He cranes his neck around the grooved notches and looks again... He decides not to try to fathom this, only that what he sees can 'only' be...  
  
One is a Halo incarnate, as a intense corona around... huh? It looks humanoid within?  
  
The other............. it's impossible to dare know of anything so intensely Dark as one that 'only' could be... Him. Upon recognizing, he dives his head back and shakes immensely.  
  
"(Just.. just.. just 'why' the HECK do I have to be the one to see these things!? The.. the Brothers themselves!?!?  
  
But I'm too damn lowly to dare see this! I think it's time to leave!)"  
  
He looks to where the exit path 'should' be, not even TRYING to involve himself in this whatsoever! But still no way out. In the end, the first thing his panicked emotions manages to eke out..  
  
"(Tsui 'please' get me out of... eh?!)"  
  
One phasic moment later. "~ You only need ask. ~"  
  
Al sees his eternal beloved, and grafts on instantly in a hug! "OHTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! Leave please, so now!!"  
  
Tsunami giggles, but then looks up before complying. "~ The strangest moments you choose to impede upon Beloved. ~"  
  
Al looks at Tsui like she's drunk on cake. "But I.. I just.."  
  
Tsunami only smiles back and finally takes the poor sap from this panorama. But just as they enter the Spell Portal Tsui creates.  
  
"{{{{{~ Thou manners need improvement. ~}}}}}"  
  
The words from 'Him' cut deep as the two lovers depart. Frazzling as it TOTALLY were...  
  
After.. "::[~ Thou see thus as necessary? ~]::"  
  
"{{{{{~ Indeed. My time is short without interruptions so trivial. ~}}}}}"  
  
The Father shakes His head within the terribly bright Halo corona. "::[~ Then I will digress..  
  
..you were speaking of the Insurrectors? ~]::"  
  
'He' returns his flaming black gaze of Terror upon his Brother. "{{{{{~ They are moving already..... ~}}}}}"  
  
The Father........... sighs?  
  
========  
  
*Finally back at the Portal...*  
  
Aleaic is 'closely' flanked by his heavenly entourage, not without cause. Tsui and Sasami with Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki on her shoulders, hold tightly onto Al's arms each as Achika stands behind/between Al and Tsui. Tokimi and Funaho stand across from them upon the Gate back to Earth, ala Washu's Lab.  
  
"Guess I made a true nuisance of myself huh?"  
  
A number of nods comply, but Funaho echoes the lighthearted nature intended. "(~ It has however been an enlightening experience for us as well Lord Aleaic. It's good to keep the Admins on their toes at times like these. ~)"  
  
Achika and Tokimi respectively though reply back to this.. "~ I'm more wondering if it all was necessary like this. ~"  
  
"~ I'm more wondering if this is a way to get back at me for my time on the Mortal Plane with this lunk head. ~" Aleaic just chuckles to both. But also cringes a bit as two teal deities cuddle a bit too close.  
  
"This isn't what I'm used to."  
  
Achika meanwhile shakes her head and looks at Funaho after. "~ How long will you be remaining here milady? I thought you were interested in remaining on the Mortal Plane a while longer? ~" Funaho replies back with a wink-smile and a finger. "(~ I have immediate priorities here before I return. Besides, I can't let my Sister have all the fun. Especially with what mortals are like in person. ~)"  
  
The celestial laugh much to Aleaic's discomfort. "Oh yeah.. at one's expense indeed..."  
  
Finally, a short trip through the Portal Gate and two deities are left alone.  
  
"~ Just out of curiosity, why 'would' the Band pick such coincidental places to send the Mortal like that? Washu never said it even 'had' that ability anyway. ~" Tokimi huffs. Funaho rubs her chin in response.  
  
"(~ I'm not sure. But I think there's obviously more to the Band than what it was intended for. I'll have a discussion with Lady Washu when I return about this.  
  
But then 'we' need to finish our own discussion dealing with the word from Father. ~)"  
  
Tokimi looks uncharacteristically dour suddenly. "~ I'm not sure I want to. This one I'd prefer to avoid.. ~"  
  
*****************************  
  
=============  
  
*****************************  
  
*Kerensky residence, one quiet morning later.*  
  
The Shrine Garden area is filled with the similar serene morning atmosphere, echoed of far off hover traffic and bustle of the day. This more in close though, with a mortal family as they gather around the defunct head of the hold present. (That's Al, not Terrai to clarify.. if that even 'does' clarify...) The females of the group keep looking dourly at their youngest brother/son as Terrai remains neutral with his own broom, quite comfortable in a simple shrine robe.  
  
"We leave you alone with one lady, and you bring back two?"  
  
"I left with both of em you know mom."  
  
"You 'know' what I mean twit-son-o-mine."  
  
Aleaic meanwhile is trying HARD to simply sweep up some leaves from the ground, though quite bluntly, he's not doing a good job of it, what between his current predicament and his family's prodding resultantly. Jeain is leading the moral charge at the moment.  
  
"I keep telling you mom, I had 'no' clue Sasami was like this? I.. well, it's true she and Tsui are the same, but.. well, so different at the same time. I mean.."  
  
"Bro, it's just so weird." Keturia then nags away with. "..and I was used to seeing Sasami as it was, the way everything seemed normal."  
  
Al cocks an eye back. "Normal? After everything we've witnessed?"  
  
"Maybe that's a certain way to look at things, as much as a failing." Terrai puts forth, adding.. "We are a species that likes to see things in a limited scope, despite the fact things are always changing around us. Still, we never expect to see such striking changes such as these.  
  
Especially in our own extended family."  
  
Al sighs looking at his father. "Well, acceptance isn't easy. Achika still is keeping from talking to me for the moment. Haven't found Tenchi readily to get his views on all this. I.. I 'really' don't know how to handle this. I was already having enough problems without this."  
  
"~ You may have bigger problems than I realized. ~" ..which garners a bevy of head turns towards the present-sudden-like, resident celestial genius. "Pardon?" Caladeni puts..  
  
Aleaic groans, and stumbles up to the spiky red-head. "Um.. what does.."  
  
Washu suddenly nabs Al's arm, ala Band latched. "OW! HEY!!" Washu looks intently at the Band next.  
  
"~ Funaho didn't take long by the way, and she was right. Looks like I apparently miscalculated, though I wonder if Tsunami did. ~" She takes out some strange eye piece that only she knows the purpose of, and begins deeply inspecting the Band. As everyone else looks on, and Al endures, Yosho and Mayuka emerge from the Office. Al starts off before being interrupted.. "What do you.."  
  
"~ What's Washu doing to Al's arm this time? ~" Mayuka asks, making Alusair look over. "Again?"  
  
Ket adds 'helpfully'.. "Oh there was that time Washu tested a virus potion.. well, not tested, it 'was' a simple mistake when Mihoshi accidentally made her spray it onto Brother's arm and.. um..."  
  
Al turns GREEN, remembering he had more 'arms' on his right side than an octopus for an hour and a half. And adieu.. "AHHHHH!! LEMMEGOWASHU!! WAWAWAHAHA!!"  
  
"~ Oh hush, it's only an Astral scan. ~" Washu calmly says, her apparent strength pinning Al's arm in place. Al calms down before..  
  
"Wait a tic. Those scans usually mean..  
  
AHHHHH!! LEMMEGOWASHU!! WAWAWAHAHA!! I DON'T WANA KNOW ANYTHING!!!"  
  
Washu just rolls her free eye and finishes, letting Al be a side show attraction for his family for a moment. "So spirited.." Jeain comments.  
  
"~ Just as I thought. ~" Washu starts, and Al stops finally, pulled muscles and all. "What.."  
  
"~ Apparently the Band became a catalyst, increasing characteristics that seem to attract certain celestials upon certain levels. I'd have to investigate this further what this really means. ~"  
  
Al finally pulls his arm away from Washu. "I SAID.. I don't wana KNOW!!" "~ Well pardon me then.. ~" Washu injects back, eye piece in place.  
  
"{~ Hey Sensei. ~}" Al looks over rubbing his wrist underneath the Band. "Aye?"  
  
"{~ A couple of little goddesses want to see you for something. Still don't quite get it all though. ~}" Al walks past the others and past Ryoko. "You and me both babe." Ryoko for once smirks a giggle in response rather than a retort.  
  
"Where's Lady Achika anyway Lady Ryoko? I haven't seen her since breakfast just before my son woke up. What was all that banging around upstairs last night anyway?" Jeain pegs a bit too far. Ryoko puts with Washu chuckling.  
  
"{~ Don't ask about the latter. As for Achika, she's kinda upset right now, sorry. ~}" Jeain looks over at her husband in response. "I hope she's okay." Terrai places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She will I imagine."  
  
Far off just then, Ayeka's voice can be heard calling around for Tenchi, sweet little nothing included. Ryoko of course.. "{~ HEY THERE PRISS PROGRAM!! HE'S MINE TODAY!! ~}"  
  
*Far off* "~ Get real Lady Scuzz-for-brains, it's my turn today!! ~"  
  
Ryoko = *GROWLING-PHASE PORT!!*  
  
The fireworks don't take long, as does the clouds of dust in reaction from Program Spell-Bolt impacts!!  
  
"I think I liked it more quiet just a moment ago!" Alusair yells with eyes shielded despite, as much as the rest. Yosho groans as Mayuka silently considers Mihoshi her 'only' Mom for a brief moment. "~ Better handle the particulars apparently. ~" Yosho then floats off into the maelstrom of fur-flying. Keturia cheers from afar with a mini 'Yosho-flag', with the others looking at her like she's a Gardon.  
  
-----  
  
Aleaic meanwhile heads into the main residence assuming of whom requested him. Upon reaching the living area.. "I'm here ladies! What be the need for.."  
  
He never sees the portal that 'drops' him up into the deep bamboo forest from beneath his feet!!  
  
"WHA!?! *THUDDD!!* Owwwwwwwwww....." Face first no less...  
  
"~ And now topos.. ~"  
  
Al feels his blood freeze suddenly.. "Oh just peachy."  
  
A raised side glance reveals the deity of the Wheel of Time. "Kalacakra..."  
  
"~ Forget me not Sensei-chan, or of my sen. ~" ..says the gravimetric goddess Inryoku, wrapping her limbs unabashed around Al's chest from behind, hunched over as he is.  
  
Al of course has no dialect for Egyptian, and shrugs the words off, trying hard the same to ignore the touch accompanied. "I think Tsui and Sasami wanted to see me. Please return me as I expect."  
  
The duo slit their eyes as such felines do. "~ Not until you face the consequences of the Addendum youngeth. We have our own agenda as well to complete. ~" The temporal beauty of crystal skin and metallic mane flip curls to float over Aleaic, still in Inryoku's clutch. In doing so though, she summons..  
  
"Lords immortal...?"  
  
..her Angel, a sheer being of pure liquid Sapphire from slender body, exquisitely long mane and extravagant wings. The glowing white cloud at attachment helps little to dour the majesty. "~ So now 'we' will pursue our agenda, and gain what Tsunami stole from us.  
  
You will know why quickly child. ~" ..Kalacakra then caresses Al's stunned face with her Angel's wing feathers, shocked more upon how soft they are despite looks.  
  
Inryoku giggles. "~ Careful Senet, he will require some sentience to help us in our task. ~"  
  
Al though looks blankly with.. "Am I being.. kidnapped again?"  
  
The giggles that respond forth are 'not' a good sign.  
  
-------  
  
*Worse above..*  
  
A well hidden Infernal Hex Portal tells the arrival of Nagi's and Minagi's 'help' from the Infernal depths.  
  
"{{~ Seduction and Possession at your service Lady of Hunters. ~}}"  
  
Nagi looks over the two most terrifying Demons in the Infernal hierarchy with disdain. The formal greeting is for all show since the resentment between the parties is strained as it is. But Nagi knew what she was doing when the plan called for dealing with such a host of Alpha Dimensionals surrounding their mutual target.  
  
"{~ Then begin and complete the task so that we can 'all' leave this putrid place. I keep having nightmares as it is every night here that passes. This place needs to be burned utterly. ~}"  
  
"{{~ Heh.. ~}}" Sakuya responds again, as Haruna looks about the residence for the first time. "{{~ You never were one for appreciation of the finer things.  
  
For you see Agent, if it were not for the plums of beauty that grew here, 'we' wouldn't have targets. It all works out as the Great Ones envisioned. Our cog has it's own place as well. ~}}" Nagi just shrugs that off.  
  
"{~ Just do your job. Get it? ~}"  
  
Haruna sidelong glances Sakuya. "{{~ We may have more of a problem than we anticipate. I can feel the Infernal Progress report was correct, the mirror has Ascended. And look... ~}}" Seduction points to Aleaic's nearby predicament with Gravity and Time.  
  
Possession reads this with terrible clarity. "*CLENCHED FIST* {{~ It's PERFECT! I can feel the restrained vibes from here! That discomfort is the true sign that his heart is unstable!  
  
I feel the Big One waiting to be cashed upon ladies. *glances at Minagi* So to speak.. ~}}"  
  
Minagi is slightly growing tired of this. More than.....  
  
Nagi suddenly raises the Hex Shield up as.. "{~ Quiet! The other Alphas are approaching. ~}"  
  
Then, just as Tsunami and Sasami's 'twin' voices are heard approaching, a bright flare encapsulates where Aleaic just 'was'!!  
  
Haruna is impressed, in a fashion her own... "{{~ Dear... outright abducted. And the chase is on. ~}}"  
  
The twin Demon Alphas suddenly phase away all their own, making Minagi sigh relief. "{~ Such wretched auras... ~}"  
  
"{~ Quiet you. They're close. ~}"  
  
Nagi's words profess truth, as Tsunami reaches the napping area first. The look on her face is 'not' cute. "{~ Can the deity of happiness be 'that' mad? ~}" Minagi whispers.  
  
Nagi smirks. "{~ Nay. I can tell jealousy anywhere and anytime. ~}" She recognizes little better than that from Sasami as well when the twin teals look at each other, 'knowing'.  
  
===  
  
*Tekomi Server-Comm Trade Complex..  
  
...roof, some 1,524 stories above..*  
  
A final, silent portal opens, as an agent of an ominous third party emerges, clad in a deep reddish-gray trench coat. That in fact is the 'only' visible detail of this individual, deliberately kempt of shadow thus.  
  
What lies invisible, is a heaven struck terror not even the hells would endure creating.  
  
One that seeks information to progress the Final Plan.  
  
And starts by quietly phasing about the city to find it's source.  
  
One most revered by this self professed, loathsome civilization.  
  
(End Part Eight (Version 8.5) ...)  
  
====  
  
(Tenchi: "So much for my dialogue.."  
  
Achika: *Patting Tenchi's Head* "There there.."  
  
Tenchi: *Bland look and sigh* ) 


	13. Binded Consequences

Heaven and Hell

Heaven and hell

why such opposite?

we live everyday splitting the two

why make two places for us to go

everyday is a struggle

trying to complete the balance within

there is no happy medium

no middle ground between the two

everyone sees them different

one man's heaven is another's hell

and vice versa for others

I just don't see a difference

each is what you decide it is

no more or less who you are

what you have read and been taught as a child

means almost nothing as you age

for the older you become

the wiser you get to the world

find its all lies

all the fluffy white clouds

and the eternal fiery damnation

so what really is heaven and hell?

stop reading and take a quick look around you...

go ahead...found it yet?

The answer to this question

you can disagree

but heaven and hell is life!

(Heaven and Hell - Lee Pilleteri)

(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - Part Eight (Version 8.6): Binded Consequences.)

A number of high capacity transmission dish-towers lined around him. The stiff breeze of the ocean from the west, cutting towards the south from there, shown it's effects on this slightly gray day, as well as through those same dishes and tower uplinks that were a good node for what seemed to be a datastream replication center for part of the local area. Aleaic smirked at the nice 'scenery' he found himself in.

"Romantic place you two chose."

" All the better to meri you by, my neb. "

Aleaic just stops and looks at Inryoku. "Uh, enough with the dead language stuff."

Inryoku just glowers back. " You say my medew is of such displeasure!?"

"Eh? Wha..!? Look, if the readers or I can't understand you, then what's the point!?!"

The goddess of Gravity just huffs. " Maybe I'll practice my spells on your waist bottom line instead, Se!"

A sound of crystal chandelier like giggling stops the tiffy they both have, as Kalacakra steps her tongue in. "Now now adelfi, crushing him won't acquire our terma."

Al just eyes the Time goddess 'just' as uneasily. "You both should just become language professors, instead of accosting me."

It was Inryoku's turn to actually physically restrain her short fuse of a sister. " Settle Netjret, settle! "

" Putting up with this one already tries me.. eh? "

Inryoku blinks and looks around. " What is it Senet? I... eh? "

Both just stand there, missing a certain someone just then. They both realize and teardrop to their annoyance.

" Thnitos. " ..an impatient goddess all but snarls.

---------------------

A mortal scampers down from the rooftop trap he had found himself. "Heh, anyone expecting a strange double date type episode can forget it! Hup hup hup.." ..as he scampers down the stairwell from the roof. Trying to avoid any more of this soap opera he was stuck in.

He smirked however, knowing...

ZIP!!!

..that.. aww crud. "MAN!!"

" Nice try Neb. "

"I don't like to... woo, dizzy..! plop! ...teleport."

Kalacakra just huffs, cooling down her spell finger. " Then refrain from such praxeis, blepe understand?"

"Understand.. at least.. I heard there."

A mortal manages to wrench his body back up, as well as regain feeling in it, as Inryoku just saunters over and leans down unto him, (revealing 'enough' through her celestial garb to make Al look elsewhere.) " Can we start again? I'll even talk to your level. "

"Yes yes, I know about what I need to do to resolve all this. I know a 'heck' of a lot, you should know."

" Educate us then mortal. "

Al cocks an eye at Kalacakra, then Inryoku. The latter remarks.. " We 'can' refrain from reading your mind, so you can believe. "

"I've been Tsunami's through two lifetimes now. It's not changing for 'anyone'. Wishes or nor. You both can't possibly bring me anything I could want now."

He's semi surprised when he sees both goddesses react to the suddenly direct mode Aleaic takes. It's more than just the words that they hear, as the 'feel' quotient is indelible. Kalacakra huffs through this. " Still does not restrain you from your Wish of mode. The two are coded to your word string, as is our residence here until they are spoken. "

"Four Wishes in one lifetime!? Come on ladies of goddesses! Even 'I' know now this is too much!"

Al then feels a 'light' amount of weight on his melon, so as Inryoku takes a turn. " One has to wonder about that indeed. And so you say, you know so much more now than you ever expected to. "

Al mulls that in his mind. This stuff never just went in small circle like that. "I know Tsui has a debt on you both. One I'd like to see null and void."

Kalacakra huffs one octave higher annoyed. " Adynatos. Toso adynatos. "

"Lords..."

" You were to be 'ours'. We were no less noting of whom you 'were', than you yourself have learned. You have no idea what you meant to us all back then. We 'wanted' to... to... "

Al cocks his eyes as Kalacakra. "No need to hold back on my account."

" Silly mortal Neb. You wish you knew. "

"Doubt I ever will." Al cracks out. Nearly gets his head so cracked by Inryoku's elbow.

By the time he wobbles to his feet.. " You left one story untold back home Neb. Just what you did to earn a trip back through Father's great works on below. "

Al gulped at that. "No, I'm not ready to know how I died back then. Not 'that' much detail anyway. I don't need to get bad ideas in my head, not during times I'd prefer stable and all."

The Time goddess cocks an eye at this, and looks back. "You felt something to come. Just like back then."

Al just grits through teeth of comic annoyance. "Can't you stop with the insight crud!?" ..and adds more level tone. "Not always learning all things, at all times, is a proper thing."

The Twins eye each other, and then of Kalacakra's voice. " He even sounds the same. "

Al ponders that, when he feels a pair of dangerous arms encircle him. "H.. hey! PDA already owned lady!"

" Oh if only. " ..he feels a 'dangerous' voice, and equally so breath unto his right ear. " What we could have had.

What we can still have. "

Al blinks a bit. "Did you tone just change a... huh?"

The next thing he notices, is a plop of a humanoid body. He gulps as he sees Kalacakra's body suddenly on it's side. He also notes the sleeves of the goddess he presumed was Inryoku's, are different. The fact that they have a different, slightly toned skin tone. The smell is also different.

And then the chill to his spine.

" What we will have indeed. "

That was 'not' Ryoko.

---------------------

" I can't believe they'd go 'that' far. "

" What part of Heaven you think they came from Sis? "

Twin heads of teal just trade a look, as Tsunami just sighed. " Acknowledged such may be. Still, Beloved should not have been accosted so directly. Even fooling him it may seem. "

Sasami just gulped, as she wondered if she was over her head with her Ascension, given the now situation apparent. She quipped back. " Would they go 'that' far for their ends? "

Tsunami looks back again, her tresses fluttering as speed took her. " You just told me where they came from. Rumor mill reached even your lobes. "

Sasami nodded, and looked to the south. Somewhere, Ryoko and Tenchi were searching elsewhere. The north had Kiyone and Mihoshi searching. The manpower managed to be kempt to just this level. They all hoped it wouldn't require 'further' methods.

Tsui just whispered. " Please be safe beloved. "

She then stopped, as soon as she felt Sasami suddenly stop. " Sister? '

" Tsui... I just 'felt' him. And something else. "

Tsunami wondered only just long enough to connect her Network to Sasami's. They both then felt it. She linked to 'all' the goddesses of ally at once. " Guys! I just felt demonic activity! It's strong waves of nothing less than Alpha level!! "

" Go quick Sister! We'll catch up!! " .. " Yeah, move quick!! It might be Nagi again!! "

Tsui and Sasami just flat out poured speed on, and prayed hard from there.

---------------------

" They fall so easily when they least expect it. "

Al scrambled away from the quite sharp claws that nearly clasped him at the neck. Not that they intended to hold him. Aleaic scrambled back and saw why, as he managed a bare decent crouch stance, and looked at some rather new eyes to him.

The ones looked back, for the moment, curiously.

" Go ahead, I can wait. "

The mortal cocks his eye. He looks around, and sees the Twins apparently knocked out. " They are not dead. They are not our target. "

Aleaic then considers..

" I would warn you not to call for them. Not that they'll refrain long. Not if you wish them to live in your stead. "

He growled, but knew trying anything with a quite obvious Demon, wouldn't net him much 'anywhere'. Given what he knew enough of them. Of this one he did not know.

" Haruna. "

"Having fun doing that?"

The Demon just rubbed her chin. " Not so short sighted, just as the Boss informed. The history and story follow you in all you think and feel. "

"So what now? If this is his way of thanking me for back then, fine. Consider yourself done and all."

" What? And not tempt you with a most wholesome offer? It's a rarity I am privileged to give. What considering whom you are, and where you just came from earlier. "

"Say what now? I don't..."

" And still slower than you should look at times. Don't you want to see 'our' realm too? "

"No."

Haruna slit her eyes. The emotion equaled the word.

The moment was a standstill. For a moment.

Aleaic then imparts. "Are we done then?"

The next thing he could notice, was that things were getting darker, his senses softened, his pores dilating with his eyes. Things began to feel weird. Speech began to waver with his mind. The mind started see things the eyes were not sure of. And they became less sure and things darkened.

Those blood rose vines were effective at their job.

" Are you sure you won't reconsider? " ..the voice turning more.. " I'd never hurt you, you know my word for that. " ...beloved.

---------------------

"Lady Washu."

" I know, I know. "

Terrai could be interested in just how fast Washu was typing., (faster than friction should make such safe,) but his eye was on what Washu was trying to focus on. There were no others. Misaki, having been with the others here at the time, when Tsunami made her broadcast, shooed everyone else (literally everyone else left at the residence,) out when they all became too worried to keep quite.

Such didn't help Washu's or Terrai's steely nerves.

Not that Terrai near Washu was helping her either.

" Dear sir, if my venture an opinion. " ..as she whirl-clacked away, quite nearly pounding at the holo-top, something quite hard to accomplish. "Aye milady?"

" Your son makes my life hard. And since I make my living, making every last bit of my technology defeat such things, I am livid as a result. "

"Can I promise then I'll have him present for you to scold later?"

Washu stops typing for a moment. " Well... " ..and holds a pinky out. " ..it'd have to be a special promise. It's a girl's thing. "

Terrai moans and 'actually' conducts 'such' a motion. Washu blinks. " Wow. You do put up with many things. I didn't think you'd.. "

"Little Washu."

Washu spins and speed-clacks away. " I hear ya. "

After a moment more of Washu's celestial magic, technology driven.. "I'd do anything for my family."

" Yeah. You and me both. "

---------------------

" I feel uneasy. "

Tenchi slops off some 'hybrid'-goo. " Doesn't mean you had to sneeze one me! " Ryoko just chuckles. " Sorry, being talked about gets to my Network I guess. "

":: GUYS. :"

Their momentary halt speeds back up like a charged spatial bolt in an ion storm! Ryoko however snapped.. " That was Mayuka, what...? "

" Where are you daughter?! " ..Tenchi barked, the words carrying through the Network. ":: Just left the residence! We have bigger problems. :"

They both were told, and stopped again in midair! " SAY WHAT!?!? "

---------------------

One minute or so prior..

"Can we stop worrying about brother at 'some' point this trip?"

Jeain just dragged a hand through her hair. "I doubt it."

The family was outside. Misaki kinda overdid it when she shooed everyone out of the lab. Right out of the main residence altogether in fact! " I think I got air friction burns. "

Misaki just snips back to Mayuka. "( Washu's focus was tantamount. )"

" So was my tea. " Yosho moans lightly, as he was already out of the lab, by the time Misaki when pushy. Yet he ended up outside anyway! Keturia was helping the aftereffects with a wet rag to his stained robe tunic. Misaki and Ket actually had a bit of a stare down at that.

The Kerensky sisters (Cal and Alusair,) wait as patiently as they can at the gardens, annoyed at how happy Ket is at the moment, as far as she can be in this situation. She looks up and quips.. "I told you this stuff is too common for Bro. I'm surprised I hadn't seen more of this."

" There was that time you were a hover car. "

Ket stops and widens her eyes, as do Cal and Alu slit them. "_Oh really now?_" ..the latter tune out in simult, as Ket eyes Yosho. "I think you need to remind me."

"( Given whom did a... )"

Yosho coughs, not that it saves him from Ket's stare, as far as Misaki's meddling intended.

And then Mayuka picks up a rock on a whim. " This is not decency I say. " ..in a huffed tone, and just lobs it in a general direction, not realizing her strength of annoyance. She wanted to be helping her parents out with the search. No one seemed to pay heed as this was essentially frustration for them all, despite the banter.

They 'all' paid heed when the rock did something 'completely' different.

FWOOSH!!!

"What the heck was that!?!?"

" Dammit!! "

On pure whim as well, Minagi in her usual flare of crisping everything she could lay a claw on, in the name of sheer boredom of waiting for end results, decided to pick up another stray leaf, and crisp it. This happens 'just' as Mayuka's thrown rock reaches, and the slight moment of a weakened spell shield along with. The rest just collapses the charade like a fragile card house, and the rest..

Nagi just sneers. " And I 'told' you... "

"( Inside! Now!! )" Misaki has time for, just as Nagi and Minagi both just abandon their stake out post! " Just move and.. ACK!! "

Nagi just Hex whips Minagi back viciously.. " You can be their prisoner in my place! " ..and shoots off in the last direction she was looking. Towards the corruption in progress.

Minagi wildcat growls, but then sees a Gray Angel approaching, and decides she's not for explaining things either. She zips off in a random direction, and Mayuka follows without waiting. As Mayuka is informing Tenchi and Ryoko, Misaki rallies what is left of the home guard to keep some semblance of a home to defend.

"( Where the heavens did Achika get to already. )" Misaki looks around, uncertain what else can happen next.

Yosho tries to connect with her Network on hindsight of those words.

---------------------

..to find nothing awake to comprise a 'signal'.

" N... No... Nobu... yu... "

A red cloak swathed over the downed goddess, as her Stun Spell, just before she heard the commotion outside, and saw the Hex shield collapse, along all with. The mayhem along with, and then the contact attempt my Yosho...

": They make it too easy. :"

...and she was still connected to Achika at that.

---------------------

" Having fun? "

Haruna just made a shush sound, as Sayuka leaned over her Brooch-mate's shoulder, her raven hair stands draping over, as she watched Seduction in all it's horror. " Funny, I would have pegged him more resilient as a mortal. " ..this as Aleaic lain on his side, overcome by the slow caress of demonic perfection.

The eyes told it all, glazed over, seeing what was not there, just under the thin film of eye fluids and cell walls. Haruna just waved her hands ever slowly, as her work continued. Sayuka just nodded, and knew time was on their side.

" They found the two failures. Such can be used to barter time. "

" Have fun. "

A stark swirl of Hex dust leaves Haruna alone to her ever so sweet task. After learning all she could about this target, she wasn't going to take this one, with anything less than relish.

Which was where she lain unprepared for what becomes of her 'own' vision next.

---------------------

" They will fail Master. "

Kagato didn't look back. " And I am told this now because.? "

Yakage just folded his arms. " The tactics of the situation require more direct force, than the two Agents are trained for. Plus if intelligence on the target's recent activities, from Agent Minagi's and Agent Nagi's reports of any worth of spit, then they are not prepared for the device the mortal wears.

I fear we have wasted resources. "

Kagato smirked. " Tell me not of it. If they managed to succeed against so many guardians, then I myself would have gone instead. Instead, it was Word of the Master that wanted this conducted. "

Yakage blinks. " MASTER!? Logic is defeated then here! "

" Agreed. I sense something else is afoot. I... wonder, as a result. "

Yakage blinked at that. Kagato tried to remain neutral, but it was apparent that the sending of his two top current Agents, was a matter of internal decision that even Kagato's station was cut out of the loop on. He'd only gone along with this all, due in great part to Master Mulhorand's 'insistence' for all this to occur. Since then, the whole thing felt it was being steered by a certain Brother.

Kagato then whispered. " Something is 'about' to happen. I wonder if my opposing numbers on High know any better. "

Yakage just blurts. " Then call it all off! We may put ourselves at extreme strategic risk. "

" No. Worse than that. "

" But... "

" You go explain it to Lord Mulhorand then. Be my 'preferred' guest. My mind has been blackened for one cycle. Go, _please_. "

Yakage did 'not' go. Kagato just fluttered off and moaned silently to not being rid of him in said attempt.

---------------------

Sayuka only took a few steps, and sensed the enemy was coming in very close now. Sight added would be in moments. She would buy her Sister time. She put her hands in a sort of pyramid hand clasp of sorts, as she began to chant her Hex.

":_I am the one that brings hearts to sunder. Heed my call, and extend by time, the will of my demand, by grasp of the element of sight, and twist it unto Breaking! Do such by my seethe against the Enemy!_ :"

---------------------

Mihoshi suddenly stopped. " Did you feel that Kiyone? "

" Yeah, it's was over there! Come one. Fast!! "

The Clutch-mates race towards what looked like a mirage effect, along one roof of a nearby superscraper building landing. Tenchi and Ryoko see and react to the same.

Sasami almost went with too. " Not yet Sister. "

" Pardon? "

Tsunami waited a moment, sensing something wrong on the get go. Sasami would have shot off after again, despite the restraint, but then Tsunami calls out.. ":: I need to know what you see on arrival guys! Ryoko you most of all. ::"

Ryoko, about a half bird-step behind Tenchi in speed, hears, and then realizes. " Yeah, I think I hear ya. Tenchi? "

" Yeah. "

They all race to arrive at once.

---------------------

Sayuka smirked, seeing them all come. " This is too easy. Just like the other two. "

When they arrive...

---------------------

Washu saw the demonic waveguide take effect, and then the 'open-mike' from Tsunami a few seconds after. The status of her tactical-hologlobe display showed where everyone was, even as she was focusing on a related matter.

Namely.

"I better get out of your way Washu."

Washu nodded, and the elder Terrai left. Just as the door to the lab was shutting, just at the point her crab clatter-bell was sounding off, she 'felt' something odd. " Eh? "

She looked back, but lost the feeling as the door closed. She would have prodded further, but..

":: Sleep Hex. :"

Washu shot her head back at the new mind link call, as she felt Ryoko become groggy. She would have grown concerned, except in the instant after.. " Oh my, he sure has a lot of power untapped. "

She didn't feel a similar effect, just on the other side of the Lab door, avoided by that door being closed 'just then'.

---------------------

Plop

It was the last. She then heard the door inside the residence open, and she moved quickly to position herself. Such was how Terrai reached the main foyer, and then on the looking, saw.. "Wha...? Jeain?

JEAIN!!" ..and started to rush outside.

And all so as willingly as 'before'.

---------------------

As soon as Tenchi and Co. arrived at the apparent rooftop, they suddenly were assailed by a Network vial attack, one with a simple purpose. Ryoko caught it and shouted it over open 'comm', such as what Washu heard, just before the four of them began to become outright sleepy!

On an adjacent rooftop, almost directly level to the northeast, Sayuka couldn't believe her luck!

" The Hand too!? If I being 'him' to Lord Kagato, I... ACK!!! "

Her Possession Portfolio had one nasty trait to it. She could possess any being that had a natural function attached to it. Walking, sleeping, eating, whatever. If an equal biological had a bodily function, she had ability to control others through it. Dimensional of on high and nigh below alike included. And such she expected her remote Sleep Hex field to at the very least, incapacitate the celestial enemy long enough, for Haruna to complete basic Seduction over the Mortal client. She could then allow Sayuka to do her dirty work, and enjoy the results from there.

That was, until first, she saw just how much unknowable power Tenchi really had, as he from afar just _literally_ burst forth his Code energies, and shredded the Sleep Hex like it was nothing! Sayuka just gulped at the marvel of such power. " The stories are true! " ..as a simple exertion of the Angelhawk was 'all' that was needed to save his goddess friends!

And just as she saw this, she felt something SCREAM on in from above!! " WHAT!!? "

" I HAVE HER LORD TENCHI!!!! YAAAAAAAAAA!!! "

Such was how Ayeka entered the fray, as Tsunami directed.

Not that the 'aid' of the second hurt on incoming.

---------------------

Sasami actually was amazed. " How did you know Sis? "

" Beloved always said to use out of the box thinking. That plus tactical courses in Heaven can pay off. "

Sasami watched, as Tenchi's exertion defeated the warning Ryoko gave, all of which helped Tsunami garner a better picture of who they were up against. The influx of date from everyone's Network 'senses', began to give Tsunami a clue. All of that was real time transferred for Washu to work with, hence all the typing and lack of much talk with.

Washu then sent it fast. " Got it lover girls. The Possession Network is confirmed. "

Sasami just felt cold. " They never go alone. Sayuka and Haruna. "

Tsunami then asks. " Washu, what about the Twins? "

":: No response. They may have been blindsided. The last mind waves put them near your current area. ::"

Tsunami then snaps. " I need them localized guys! Fast! "

---------------------

Ryoko 'and' Kiyone just clacked and cracked their respective 'weapons' ready. " Someones about to have a bad day. "

" Which way? "

Tenchi is sensing, but then sees Mihoshi move on her own whim. " Maybe over therrreeeeeeeeeeeeEEEE!? " ..as 'only' Mihoshi could have ended up tripping on a small metal clasp cover, for an electronic fibercable line never used since the building was constructed, the one they are on anyway. As it is, it proves fortuitous an act, as she falls over.. " Not again girl, can't you... " ..and Mihoshi's weapon discharges from behind her somehow, between Ryoko and Kiyone, and rebounding off three metal chrome edgings, and back towards that opposing roof top!

" Wha.. OW!! " ..as Sayuka is clipped in her right shoulder! The mirage Hex she was also using collapses! Kiyone, Ryoko and Tenchi look as Ayeka's attack lands nearly a second later! (You were wondering what number 'two' was in this setup. There ye go!)

" How... does she DO that!?!? "

" I.. wait.. nevermind that! "

Tenchi agrees and leaps off fast!! " We have to help Ayeka!! "

By the time Sayuka recovers from the twin unanticipated assault, she sees Ayeka set to attack, and the other four Dimensionals on their own approach! Tsunami's use of practical 'pawns' now bears fruit, to Possessions utter dismay!

" SISTER!!! "

" AUUGGHHHH!!! " ..Sayuka and Ayeka suddenly look, as a second mirage Hex shatters, and it;s author stumbles out with all signs of a MAJOR migraine! One that... " Oh my! She looks like her head is on fire! "

Sayuka just bonds over and catches her writing Sister, and both leap away out of sight for a moment!

Tenchi arrives and shouts. " What happened!?! "

" Uncertain! " ..as they all head over and find...

" Goodness! " ..again to Ayeka's surprise, the others the same on seeing.

---------------------

Haruna had him.

All he felt was a world of swimming roses, scent of enamored love, and echoes of a voice he knew so well. He knew he was dreaming, and the dream felt as wonderful as always. Always those loving eyes, that exquisite body, the scene where he felt comfortable within it.

The need to grasp his heart as only her own. Laying under that tree, and looking at the forehead of...

Something was wrong. Her head, it's skin. The cloth, the feel, things were off as just one iota was not as 'exacting' as his memory saw it all. Haruna had him, up to the point he saw one light skin tone pigment too 'dark' to be proper. He didn't know why. But as 'soon' as he felt that, in that one sheer simple moment, the 'rest' of it started to shatter apart!

Haruna didn't know what she did wrong. She used everything she knew about Tsunami in her scenery scape. She used all 'her' knowledge of his one love to this purpose. And all 'too' quickly, that one unexpected deviation just crashed the whole illusion. She didn't get it! Her knowledge of her enemy was..

"I know 'my' Tsunami in more detail than you know. You are not her!"

Haruna didn't understand it. The voice just snapped back, and unknowingly, the Band's affinity to his emotional state just amplified the end result effect from there! Just as Sayuka was enduring her 'problem', Haruna suddenly was assailed by the rejection the Band gave power to conduct!

She shot out of her Seduction Hex, to a universe of white pain! She didn't even know her head was 'burning' of emotional shock overload, until she started to recover a minute after Sayuka got them both away!

" Where...? "

" We both blew it. The first attempt was a disaster. The intelligence was WRONG!! "

Haruna just pushed Sayuka away at that. " Do not yell, my mind is not solid enough! "

Both just seethed at each other for a moment, as both realized they were demoniacally hosed! Sayuka just snarled and had only one answer for that. " _Allies unto me!!_ " ..with a clenched left fist!

Suddenly, four Abyssals form around her with summoned haste! Haruna looks and sees. "( We'll need more direct methods not used often. "

" Allow me, I have a seething vengeance to wrought. "

---------------------

" Ughn... bin sedjer. "

" Serves you both right. "

Kalacakra looked up and groaned. " Bin re. "

" Pou.. Ti symbainei edo? "

" You both got knocked out by the Demon Agents of Seduction and Possession. Call yourselves lucky. "

The Twins eyed each other, as Kiyone's quick explanation just leaves a 'bad' taste in their mouths. Tenchi and Mihoshi looking, then look back as a mortal moan echoes out. "Okay, those sake parties 'really' need to stop."

" Sure, blame me again why dont'cha. "

Ayeka helping Aleaic sit up. " Seems proper as ever. "

Just then Tenchi feels and pulls him and Mihoshi back! " Incoming! " ..as the Teal Twins literally smack down onto the roof, and comically tumble Ayeka away before she can react! " Holy jeeze! "

" Beloved/ Sensei!! "

"Ack!! Aw, hello there! Ohh!"

Tenchi and Kiyone just teardrop, as Mihoshi acts all cute at the reunion, and Ryoko just laughs at Ayeka's resultant butt and back position. " HAWHAW! That was worth it all! "

Ayeka just grumbles and considers things goddesses get reprimands for normally.

This of course then adds to the mix. " Such timing netjret. "

Sasami just turns from mugging Al with Tsui, and snaps. " You two are in**no** position to say anything on the matter! Look at what your methods nearly caused!! " ..this Tsunami looks up and responds. " Sister, it is alright. "

" Sister? "

"I'm okay. That demon broad didn't count on this." ..Al quips with a pat to his Band. The celestials look off kilter. " What is with that thing? " Tenchi remarks. Al instead quips to Tsui. "I never knew knowing your shade of skin under a tree would make such a difference."

Tsui blushed as much as Sasami did. Ryoko even gave a whistle. " Wow. You 'do' know Tsunami on all levels. "

Al is helped up. "Better, what with two lifetimes to learn with." ..this Tsui just gloms, though Al gives comment too. "Sasami has a smoother texture though."

" Oh? " Sasami quips, Tsui smirks, the others save the Twins seem comfortable.

And then...

":: Mothers! Father. :"

Ryoko looks back toward the east. " They're close! " ..just before she's suddenly shoved forward! " INCOMING!! " ..as a strong Hex bolt smacks into the rooftop near them! Two more follow, as suddenly a two prong demon assault takes place!!

---------------------

He felt his mind shudder, and then go numb. The last time Terrai felt like this...

Before he could even complete that train of faded thought, his mind was captured all too readily, just as the Hypnosis Spell Program was designed to do, this as he 'hovered' about an inch off the ground, being held by some invisible field, authored by the extension of a hand at the back of his neck. Not even touching either, as the red clad being looked ever confident that the next phase of the coming Abscond Rift.

She looked with disdainful eyes, under her blood red cowl, as a long strand of dark teal hair fell as long as the rest unseen did within her cloak. The finger was straight enough to cut as of a sword, but the intent was far darker in nature.

": Heed me slave. I acquiesce enough time to conduct a message from the Master.

By mind unconscious, bring the mortal at the center of all lives here, by the two weeks end as promised. And there and then, Eden will be preserved for you both, at our side. By this intended reminder, I am done in grievance conducted. :"

Terrai echoed out of a mind lost. "Y.. yes Goddess Nioke."

The named author most dire then twitches a finger. ": Done we are. Your mind and others here will feed demonic sleep fade, instead of the truth, for their complaints. We are done slave. :"

The elder's body falls to the ground.

Nioke is gone by the time the first moans of waking grip hold over the afflicted.

---------------------

Aleaic never knew he could see the city of Tekomi in this furiously fast a manner in all his life!

Tsui and Sasami of course got him away from that first counterstrike, and ended up down at street level. Course then Nagi shot in with her own chance and grabbed Al, and ended up somewhere in the industrial cyber park, before Ryoko shot in, and somewhere in the genetic tree museum park, Sayuka nabbed him. Tenchi got Al back near the space tether tower near city center, but got nabbed by Minagi over at the biologics zoo complex. Kalacakra and Inryoku got their turn over at the holo-entertainment center, but Tsui got him back near the agricultural hyper-freeze storage zone. Didn't save him for long as Nagi nabbed him back over the mini-starport. Ayeka and Mihoshi got to him next near the hydroponic gardens, but Mihoshi of course ended up causing him to be lost and caught off a snazzy rebound (if hard on Al's hiney,) by Haruna. As Ayeka growls at Mihoshi, Kiyone swoops in to save the day for Al about the local space hero's museum. Course the day is a 'short' one as Sayuka nabs him about ten meters away before they even leave the museum grounds. Sasami makes good her own intentions, with a full body glom save just before the hovertrain magnetron rail yards. Sasami however was too focused on the glom to prevent them both from hitting an signal grid overhang. Minagi takes advantage as she tries to get Al over the seediest part of Tekomi, the manga emporium (hentai and manga are indistinguishable these days for all real part.) Tsunami just stops that attempt, and grabs Al near a stack of harem manga.

Al however didn't get far, as Tsui caught sight of some heavy duty romance novels, and got a 'wee' bit distracted. Nagi took advantage, but didn't get far either. In fact Al soon found the whole lot of pursuers distracted here for 'some' reason.

Al scooted away. "Never thought shojo would save my life."

At least he got outside before Kalacakra nabbed him. Wait.. what!?!

"What are you doing!!?"

" Keeping you safe for my.. ACK! Ferno afton piso!!!"

Minagi was sure fast. "Not sure if you saved me or not with that one."

" Don't flatter yourself. I'll just flatter you **FLAT!**"

Al just groans. "Why all this for my crapola of a soul?" ..which kinda made Minagi stop some. " Are you serious? "

The next thing Aleaic feels is the arms of Tenchi. "Uh.. this is slightly unsettling."

" Tsunami and Sasami were trading romance notes. Live with it! "

Al got a good view of his workplace in the Network Server farm complexes, before he felt rougher arms in the form of Nagi and her rather large 'suit' of armor or such, that comprised her outfit, or whatever it was. Al made light of this.. "Why do you look like an oversized soft drink can?"

" Make insults of me will you!!? "

Al freaks, and is saved in the nick, as Mihoshi appears and helps him avoid a nasty Hex shock! "DANG! Nice save.. ah.. huh?! I hope you paid for all those girl!"

" But they all looked fun to read SenssseeeEEEiIIIII!! " ..as she can't handle Al, and fifty-four romance manga (paid for, shoplifting is not condoned in this fic,) all at once! They end up crashing nice and rough back in the middle of the park!

Kiyone and Ayeka just bemoan. " At least she took the brunt of the crash. " .. " Lord Aleaic has put up with much today. "

Tenchi zips by, but stops when he sees.. " Why are you girls carrying boxes? "

While both goddesses stutter and all that for a lame explanation, Al plops up with some '_nice_' grass stains. Everywhere on him. One nice green sheet he was on his front side. "I'll feel that tomorrow."

Tenchi then senses, and about reacts to the sudden arrival of Sayuka who.. " Pardon me! " ..crashes in and nabs Al, while scattering Mihoshi and all those manga to the four winds! The demon however only gets as far as the tree line, when Mayuka finally arrives with some Class-two help! ":: CHARGE. :"

God/Goddesses and Demons alike nearby hold their ears, as Mayuka snaps up ol Al and cradles him like a.. " You'd make a good plushie. "

"What?! I can't hear ya! I lost my hearing!"

" I'll drop ya. "

"Heard that one." ..Al teardrop sweats a load. He then realizes the arms 'changed' again. " I have you Nen! "

"Inryoku!! I wasn't in demon hands!!"

---------------------

Washu just looked at the holo-readouts dryly. " At least no one is indian giving here. " ..though she wonders if just using the Cabbits to port the poor sod would be better off now. And then because she knew better, what with all that aerial activity and all, and a populated city and all, the security force frequencies began sounding off.

Washu just remarks. " I should save Kiyrosa's voice pattern here for Kiyone later. "

"::_All Tekomi security units on alert! Strange air to ground activity has been reported, along with strong explosions, at several points around the city! All Security-SWAT units on alert one and deploy at all city rally points! Local standard units advise on further activity as they... ::_"

Washu kept teardropping meekly, as almost on top of each other, crashing down on Kiyrosa's hotmike with..

"::_What is all this?! I keep seeing things zipping across the sky and making everyone out here freak! _::"

"::_I just saw one! They nearly clipped a CPU distribution antenna line!! _::"

"::_Over here on the 310 south district! Something just hit something else and.. WHOA! Right over my hoverunit! _::"

"::_10-317! 10-317! Wait.. was that the right code?!! What do we call this all in as!?_::"

"::_I think they're people or something! Wait, one just stopped with... WHOA... babe city here! _::"

"::_ Watch it!! One of them... crap! One of them blasted at another with something that doesn't... can't be.. from her arms?!?! _::"

"::_Unit 5092!! Some guy fly over me with some __**weird**__ sword here!! He's after someone... by the seven years, I can't explain this!! _::"

Washu just moaned. " Isn't this just a peachy mess. Might need Misaki's help for this one. " ..and at that, she on mentioned reflex, hits a holocam for an external residence view to garner Misaki's attention. And 'that' is when Washu sees to her horror filled shock, everyone of consequence remaining in the residence, starting to barely rise.

She all but rushes mad and crazy outside as she reaches Terrai, the first person she comes across. " What happened!?!? "

"Ugnnhhh.. I... I'm not sure."

"( I think... sleep Hex. Demon... )" ..Washu hears Misaki moan out, as the genius sniffs the very air, and seems to confirm demonic spell energy. She however cocks an eye. " But the demons are all gone from here. " ..she then looks over. " Achika. " ..and leaps up to go find the Destiny goddess.

And so doing drops Terrai's head nonchalantly and quips through the pain after. "Hardly... elegant... ugh."

---------------------

Aleaic was getting worried now. Soon after Mayuka got him, things got a trifle serious, when Sayuka grew enraged at all the missed attempts. " You wretched fools perturb me!! " ..and seared off a heavy Blast Hex! Mayuka (with Al's pulling aid,) dove down and avoided the blast just in time. Ryoko just snapped on quick arrival.. " Bitch! What'd you do that for!? "

" These games are delaying our Quota for Lord Kagato! " ..and unleashed several more Blast Hexes, which Ryoko equaled in fury, a temporary stalemate.

Tenchi then yelps! " Daughter look out!! "

Mayuka just barely sees in time to avoid the group of Abyssals that ram in and try to catch her and Aleaic both in one swipe! She careens and manages to drop Al behind a set of recycler containers. " Stay her please! " ..and pulls out her Scepter to counterattack with!

"Oh no prob." Al manages to jitter out, as things suddenly start turning dire.

Sayuka's and Ryoko's standoff, is attempted to be relieved, as Tenchi shoots in to assist, but runs headlong into a still miffed Nagi for the other night, Ayeka and Kiyone race to aid, but they get caught up by another group of Abyssals, as Minagi over does her own Blast Hex and clips Mihoshi, when she was instead trying to distract her! Mihoshi falls, but hits a signal dish on another roof. Her holocube discharges somehow from it, and causes strange data bit character streams to race out from the dish, and attack everyone at once!

The Twins trying to find Al, get caught of in this, and the fight Haruna brings with her, choosing them to vent her own fury upon. Tsunami and Sasami, after watching again, try to intervene with a twin water wind spell strike, to freeze the air to settle everyone, end up garnering the ire of some Abyssals instead!

All in short moments, everyone of consequence are fighting for their lives, as spells and wave of energy shoot across much of the Tekomi skyline!

Al meanwhile need not fear (if even thought of,) of any security unit arrival, as they race all over town trying to identify something they can't understand! Holo-news crews also race around on hover-skiffs and copter units, though the amount of fire power being blared off makes even the most brazen of newshounds back away, as it was like a small scale war in progress here. The citizens that witnessed all this either hid or ran, few were brave enough to witness all this without some kind of shaking trauma of the mind so burned.

However, one mortal of note that managed to hold his ground, was finding it hard to do so as the battle progressed. Seeing battle just as ferocious as the one as back on the Genesis Plane, and this time he was the focus, and not the one trying to retrieve one. He shuddered at such a horrid thought as Tsunami landed near him.

" Don't worry, we'll protect you Beloved! "

"But.. this isn't right for just over 'me'."

" We don't have a choice. " Tsui actually retorted to him, before launching up to engage Haruna. The initial blow alone was quite painful for each to bear, Aleaic could all too easily tell, the same more on the faces of both his allies, and enemies alike. "This isn't right." ..with his head shaking back and forth more and more. "This isn't right."

---------------------

The feeling was mutual.

" Gravitational disruptions are causing new Bug ports in several areas of Outer Zone processing layers. I'm reading a seven percent drop in System to Dimension Three efficiency! "

" Reroute archival memory to stabilize and inform affected sections to vacate to safe zones immediately! "

Brentai nodded as Tokimi then barked. " Stay ahead of this all this time guys, and inform Hell Core to knock it off while were at it! "

" They won't listen Administrator. "

" Remind them of it. " Tokimi just bared fangs at San. The Operator just queeps. "But I just work here."

To be certain, all the disruption caused by the Terra based battle was not being kind on Hell Core either. The more it continued, more gravitational disruption was registered on both Systems. And even Kagato on his end wondered if.. " Is this whelp we are after worth all of this? "

Yakage has a solution. " Shall I just head out and kill him? "

Kagee actually looked anime thoughtful there. " While I imagine self insert detractors would not mind such a quick end for the author's character, I behooves us little in the end. He'd just end back up in Heaven's clutches. We need him as a mortal soul intact to be corrupted. Otherwise what's the point in what we do.

Ever the annoyance of our ways, but ever the reward. "

Yakage however sensing, quips. " You should know as well as I, that particular mortal is too strong willed for us to acquire. Not even Master could withstand him. "

" 'Them'. A focus makes all the difference. "

" So we should be mindful if we try to take the mortal with 'her' ever nearby. Like even we don't know. "

" How someone can be 'that' willing to subject themselves like that for an insipid mortal baffles me. Still, we do not withdraw in the face of our enemy Yakage. So tell that Administrator on high to make like so much else other kind waste matter of her kind.

We see no consequences for conducting this battle. "

Kagato froze, feeling he just said words that make for 'bad' karma. Demons paid heed to such things, as wisely as Dimensionals do. " Could it be 'this' is what Master intended? "

" What? " Yakage demanded, but got nothing.

---------------------

"_Ohhhhh_, my Nobuyuki. "

Achika fluttered her eyes open, trying to actually kiss who she thought it was in her state of delirium. One could imagine how much shock she had on opening eyes and seeing that red floral of crab endowed red hair.

" Nice to see you too. "

" EEEEEK!!! Washu!!?! "

" Well, at least you're awake again. "

Achika was about to have a huff, but then flooding memories then clicked in. " I... I was alone here, and then felt... I think it was a demonic Hex. Eh? Where's Sensei!?!? "

Washu cocked her eyes. " Thought you two weren't on speaking terms. And of.. "

Achika settles to a knee sitting position in her usual kimono. " My children all can take care of themselves. My ire with Sensei was upon losing a second daughter to him too quickly. I should have know better than delay the truth. Still, none of that matters if.. "

Washu holds up a hand. " The others found him in time. "

On peg of that, gravitational energy discharges make them both look generally towards Tekomi proper. Washu even jitters. " Pretty serious fighting over there. " ..as then.. "( Washu! Achika?! )"

" We're fine. " Washu answering for a still groggy Destiny goddess. Misaki just races up. "( We need to stop this. I can feel System disruptions due to the fighting from here. Population panic will likely result as well. )"

Achika then worries out. " If they find out where we all live. "

Washu and Misaki gulped at that. Save for Misaki (for the moment,) the rest were quite not wanting to leave their Sensei's side. The desire against leaving was all mutual, and it all 'was' impugned on the fate of the mortal named Aleaic. The name Aleaic and the name Sai were indistinguishable to them now. And after so much happiness here because of the famous love here, leaving him behind enforced would be a second breaking of their worlds to them.

Sai had no less a relationship with this particular family group, than Aleaic has 'now'. The fate of coincidence was 'not' overlooked by the Dimensional lot here, of the all but Kerensky in surname.

Hence why the fighting was so determined and brazen at present. Washu just sighed. " That boy is a royal pain to love. "

Misaki smiled softly at that, just before the LAST thing they three expected to happen starts to occur. Misaki's, Washu's, and Achika's forehead Sigils began to glow fiercely! " What? "

" This feels weird. "

"( It... it CAN NOT be!! )"

---------------------

Keturia and Caladeni were no less amazed when Yosho's Sigil began to glow just as brightly! "You putting on a show love?"

" Not of my own accord. " ..this as he then starts to feel something incredibly odd.

---------------------

Aleaic couldn't stand seeing this continue.

Somehow the feelings he should have for his celestial allies that were protecting him, were not as strong as they should have been. More, he was worrying somehow just as 'much' for the demon lives that were trying to accost him so brazenly. Despite all he saw and knew at that moment of seeing Tenchi and Tsui fight off blasts from Nagi and Sayuka, he could not separate the feeling of friend from foe. It was a bad time for cultural philosophy, but that seemed where his mind drifted.

For all he saw, because of him, they were actively trying to kill each other. Seeing his friends do that was too much to bear, and somehow knowing whom the demons were in of themselves as high level beings (in a lower sense,) didn't deserve a fate just as bad as the Human Sphere and Gardon had been conducting unto each other. Were not these higher level beings supposed to be better than this?!

" Watch it Sensei! " ..as Ryoko manages to block a 'strike' by Haruna, before it all returns to all out warfare, for all it seemed. Aleaic just couldn't stop feeling of continued worry at seeing all this. "(Is.. is it because of me they're fighting just as badly as we human do? Are we not also supposed to move past this crud, and not require such methods to resolve anything?

Especially over a fool like ME!?!?)"

About half the Dimensionals paused, when Al's thinking mind overrode his fear in favor of worse ones he considered. "(If not for me, would this all not degrade to a point that brings them down from the heights they belong!? If not for me, would the eye of killing not swamp their eyes?! The same that my Father said was not of benefit of our civilization in this day and age!?

If that is the case, how do I make them stop fighting! Pacifism be damned! We're all supposed to be BEYOND all this!!! I want this stopped! NO ONE needs to die here because of me!)"

Tenchi was taken aback by the thoughts, which actually seemed to halt the fighting all of a sudden. " Sensei... "

Minagi, of demon note not as in nominal vein of her other kin present, considered the same thought also. A partial reason amongst her 'failures' that ended her up in this place of a world plane. She looked around her, and then started to drop. Inryoku of note saw this and reacted.. " Oh no you don't! " ...and drops her obsidian body down as both land near the mortal of note! Minagi realizes and seethes. " It's not what you think! "

" Prove it!! "

Tsui of real note about reacts in abject fear! " Beloved move!! " ..as does most the others.

Aleaic however reacts as the faster one for once, and sees in Inryoku a 'what if' he nabs his mind upon on an instant! Before Minagi and Inryoku can react, Aleaic lunges and grasps his arms around both of them! Flooded emotions defeat to the shock of everyone Dimensional wise watching, as Al shouts out. "_I Wish you Dimensionals wouldn't fight like this ever again!! EVER!!!!_"

Tsunami gasps, as Inryoku realizes a Wish just was called for, and to her own shock her forehead Sigil suddenly erupts alive, and stabs a glowing beam of blue light into the sky!!! " NEFER NEB!!! "

And as if this wasn't enough... " Minagi, what are you DOING!?!? " ..as the demon Agent realizes her OWN Sigil markings are activating!! " I'm not doing this!!!! " ..just before her Sigil flares and lanced thin red static bolts everywhere, tracing out.. " That is a Contract Mandala!! What IS she doing!?!? "

Tsunami watching could only guess what every one else could, but sensed.. " A triggered... ah! " ..she then feels her own forehead brighten to her stunned feel. Suddenly Celestial and Infernal alike feel it, as does the remainder at the residence, and far 'beyond' them in the greater Heavens and Hells alike in all too short order!

Aleaic though notes the strange mesh of energies and quips. "Maybe this isn't a peachy spot to be."

" Serves you mortal/ What she said!! "

---------------------

Tokimi had never seen anything like it. " Someone give me a clue here. "

San, Brentai and Byte were too focused on their own Sigils to pay attention properly. 'Everyone' in Heaven was, as Tokimi just managed to look 'past' her own weirded out Network, and see the status screens for the Core just go haywire. At least it seemed as such. She noticed primarily the goddess files and Networks were being updated. As if a large scale file update.

She just smacked her Comm panel upon her seat rest. " High Council respond! I need a Core Access emergency file... "

"::[ Be calm, the matter is being resolved as desired. ::"

" Father?..! " Tokimi wonders at that, just as a goddess from somewhere blurts suddenly. " I just felt a demon... wait... no... what is..? "

Tokimi then started to feel the same. A blurb of an instant. With enough such reactions around her, and reports of the same throughout Heaven...

" Oh my goddess. "

---------------------

The reports seemed to be mirrored in Hell itself. Kagato began feeling a conclusion he couldn't possibly consider imagining.

A crushing slam that broke his office table of obsidian, 'clean', with... " _MASTER!!?!?!?!_ "

---------------------

The Infernals and Celestials looked at each other. The intent of their battle just ended up determining them it so seemed. Inryoku of note just whispered in Al's jittery ear. " What... what did you do? "

"Um... no clue lady."

The next panel scene just shows Minagi trying to keep Inryoku from strangling Al. " Whoa! Whoa there goddess! Even I know goddesses can't kill mortals! I mean... JEEZE stop lunging! "

Al is only saved when Tsui and Sasami land and impede further lunging. Not that Al expects it, or gets consideration the same when Tsui looks back incredulously for once. " Beloved... I... what have you done? "

The words he wanted to say, evaporated under that many stares of immortal make. He turned away remarking.. "Don't... just..."

Tenchi and Sayuka of note just looked at each other.

---------------------

Ket just patted Al's shoulder. "Bro, you 'really' know how to screw up things."

The lack of a response made Keturia cut short her joshing. Aleaic instead asked. "Just what did I do Washu?"

Washu looked back, and wish she didn't. The Lab had never been as crowded. " I dunno. It was apparently your Wish. "

" A Wish? He had another one? "

The celestials looked back at the interspersed group of demons uneasily, as Ayeka quipped to Haruna. " If you must care to know, yes Demon. "

Ryoko just snickered. " Nice to not be called the Demon here for once. "

" I'm still ever uneasy about you too. "

Their growling was cut short by Mayuka of course. ": Mother's please. :"

Kiyone just quipped. " I think we're going to have to change your Portfolio to Voice here soon. "

Sasami just pressed to the matter. " Washu, did we all feel what we all 'felt'? "

Washu can actually only guess. " We, a demon and a goddess or god each, may have felt the essence of an opposing demon or god and goddess. But I only know one Being that can answer that. " ..her voice leveled off with. She wasn't trying to come up with anything with any of her celestial technology either. Instead, she looked over at Terrai for a 'bite', whom knew the game of diplomacy well enough to then divert a question to ask.

Such as how Terrai asked Aleaic.. "What did you do my only son."

Al still didn't answer, Terrai sensing deep introversion taking hold, pegged harder. "Son."

A breeping noise startled everyone in the chamber, Washu turning to flick a holo button. " Land of the meek. "

"::_Council wants the mortal in person, now. I've not been told why_. ::"

And then everyone went from startled to bewildered, as Washu responded to Tokimi. " Not even you? "

"::_Just get Aleaic here! My ass is being rode hard on this one! _ ::" Tokimi screen image **snap**-off!

Cal just said it best. "Boy Bro just does not like being stared."

Alu worst.. "Can I have his music datafile collection?"

---------------------

Of the Kerensky's that were allowed, Ket was just as freaked out at 'being' in Heaven, as Al was on his first time here. "I 'am' still alive right?"

" Be assured as many times I say as needed. " Yosho remarked, as he lent as guide, after she was told she could come to be a witness for Aleaic as he was led to a very visible hearing, that beheld the attention of two Realms.

As if Aleaic's anxiety wasn't horrid in level already, as he stood in that 'same' Council chamber that nearly tore him from Tsunami, not too terribly long ago, if at least terribly memorable to boot. This time however, he didn't feel much comfort from the others nearby. The so called Kerensky Dimensionals did not feel so loyal to their mortal, all of a sudden. If anything, they couldn't describe 'what' they were feeling.

Al just gulped. "Some one just erase me now."

" Ever the coward it still seems. "

That didn't help.

Worse, when in that gleaming chamber of ancient make of mode, beheld 'other' than Celestial presences here. " I should save us all the trouble anyway. " ...as Aleaic endured the stare of Kagato in full anger. All too easy to wilt under.

" Restrain Servant of my Hand. Now. " ..the voice of the Brother that was also present. It was expected one other was in attendance easily as well. Kagato just twirled and snarled. " For the present moment. "

A 'mind' just gabbled it's presence to settle down the minds witnessing, as the Father imparted. "::[ Come to Order of the matter at hand. ::"

Everything settles down, as the Father then asks. "::[ Is the information all compiled as Asked:"

" Yes Father. The information however cannot be.. "

" What is it?! " Kagato demanded impatiently.

"[ We do not answer to you. "

" Does not the wench of the mind over there know as well already!? " ..a striking finger of claw pointed at Washu. Washu however just stabs back. " Only if I knew the nature the Wish took. "

"Why?"

Eyes look again, but nothing else comes out. Even Ket grows wondering. "(_What's holding him back so bad? It's like he's..._)"

Aleaic kept feeling all those times as a child, being stared at by so many people for things that never should have gone so wrong. It was like every time, ever y single time he ever did something, ten times more people noted him, stared him down, and chided all the bit harsher, for sins another wouldn't be so scrutinized by.

And 'here', of all possible places, for an age old phobia to be rearing it's ugliest head of all.

He never even realized When The Father asked first, and then prodded a second. "::[ My mortal child in soul, your ear we have. :"

"You fight like we do."

Most listen, Aleaic creeps further out. "You fight as badly as we do, us humans. I... I don't understand... _why._"

" It's the nature of our War over Souls Sensei. " Tenchi calls out from behind, floating over to face. Aleaic however argues that with.. "And that is an excuse to fight of 'me' of all beings, in a manner that befits nothing but tragedy to everyone else that is my better?!

My soul is worth killing you each over like you were fully trying to!?"

" If you no backbone for it. "

"And yet I was the target, either way! I got that message well enough today!!" ..this even Kagato was silenced unto.

Tsunami then comes forth, Sasami and Achika watching rather than anything else. The Alpha asks. " Do we know the actual effects of the Wish? Even I would like to know what occurred. "

" Preparation for Times to come after us. "

"( Of what manner!? " Misaki struck out. And in kind... " It would seem demon code and celestial code have exchanged on a single demon to single celestial basis. The protocols regarding active life functions seem to be the main code exchanged.

It... no... I still cannot believe this. "

"::[ Such you will so do as of now. The plan was foreseen by my Brother and I, and triggered off the heart of one that represents the Times to come, after us as my Brother Mulhorand has said.

As of now, an Infernal soul, and a Celestial soul are hostage exchanged to the desire of the mortal to not see us annihilate each other in the name of a War that he sees little need in. ::"

Kagato all but BLARED in Aleaic face! " You wished for **WHAT!??!** "

Tenchi gulped, as did about half of Heaven, as much as three-fourths of Hell grinded their fangs.

Aleaic just quipped back.. "I... I couldn't stand you killing each other. I don't know why, but you all don't deserve that."

Kagato reeled under the thought of compassion. Tenchi just asked. " What? Compassion for guys like him? " .. " I feel nigh insulted at such. "

Al pressed anyway, despite emotions in turmoil.. "I can't explain it. Heck, you guys can sense better what I 'feel' of it all, but... well.. it's been like this ever since Tsunami and I did that reinil... la... that Super ReBoot Program thingy. Bringing reality back to normal and all that. Before _that_ I remember everyone and thing being just... gone.

Ever since then, I don't see anything in the term as an enemy. In fact I 'won't' see demons and goddesses as enemies. Not of me or each other. I don't even want to explain why either. I mean trying to even see you all fight each other, when I've seen everyone destroyed at once, all at once, just is something I won't tolerate anymore."

" Nice sentiments. But this does not allow ye right to choose our destinies like this. "

" Chosen what? "

Kagato looks back at Washu. " You know 'what' I mean. "

Washu just folds her arms and looks plainly with one eye open. " Sure you do. Our lives are just 'so' over because of not being able to kill each other without a consequence to one of your own attached now. Sure, guess we should all just put 'I quit life' signs and ask got ungodly compensation packages. I want my Goddess 401K plan all squared away."

Kagato just grumbles as Tenchi then asks. " Father. Is this the full and true case? "

"::[ Acquiesced as such. A Celestial cannot take a demon life without cost to another celestial, known or nor. This as the Wish was interpreted to accord by. ::"

Aleaic somehow didn't blame Kagato nearly strangling him there and then, if not for Tenchi managing to hold the Demon Hand back. " Afflicted as so by the will of a putrid mortal!?!? "

"Must I.."

" Aye, you said of your importance. Now I wish was reduced in so KIND! "

"I only worded a Wish enforced upon me. This Council so demanded such, did it not?!"

"( So it was. " Funaho's voice plied out, decently amused at the imposition. Al dragged further. "If this is all so impossible to conduct, be of all means rescind my words. Such I do not mind. I was not of asking for another Wish anyway. I HAVE what I want as it is!!"

Tsunami of note found easy reason to blush, yet the words came from a uneasy source. " If twas to be so, then I would not have played my part in activating the closest Demon to ye, as to be of Mutual Contract of the Wish accorded in equal agreement. "

Tsunami 'did' then gasp. " So there 'was' determined coincidence in a Wish Program and Contract Mandala being activated simultaneously! "

"::[ We have so planned it for what 'is' to come. This is a foretold Plan we fore took in the days when we as Brothers recognized the Times of our completion here. We neither of us can no longer see evolutionary need of assistance or guidance for our respective kin, as mortal kin such as those present are near ready to learn their own final steps to equal our kin's own.

Soon, we must depart to begin works on new Existences and realities that the ones here are far beyond past. Evolution has come into our minds, and as such I treat the kin of mortal as a voice to be respected as my own.

Such is why 'We' allowed the Wish to be conducted and Formatted proper. ::"

Al just gawked in disbelief. "You used my Wish to interpret your needs?"

"::[ Yours. As you have said, you seem to care of deep note for 'both' sides of the equation. The compassion is not misplaced by any relative measure. ::"

Kagato 'had' to asked on top of such. " How could you possibly care for one such as I, that conducted manner most ill to your very loves. And yes we know of the Ascension mess that has occurred. "

Aleaic didn't have a problem answering that. "After this long, knowing how all such played out, I see it all as confirmation of how far I wanted to go to be with my one true love. I 'got' to crash the Heavens and beyond to attain her. I'll do it again every time if you wish to test me."

Kagato just ended up rubbing his chest, were that old 'scar' remained. " Nay, the manner of pain was more than I care to relive. "

Tenchi smiled broadly for some reason.

Aleaic just queried back. "How could you take my word so dang seriously though? My word is not 'yours'!"

"::[ For the moment. But as one of the authors of an action that only I Myself have partaken in, how dissimilar are we to each other in these days of my Prepared Leave? To come will be a matter that resolves this one issue more than all is prepared for.

Nevertheless, prepare ya 'all' must for changes that remove boundaries of what is 'higher', 'lower', and in between of socialized mind. As such, you word is of same to respect for others to learn from here. As it is, I must ask 'you' how you would like this result interpreted. ::"

Aleaic gulped, as Keturia leaned over. "Wit till I tell dad about 'this' one."

"Bring Advil." Al moans, and then looks up at the shining field of glow that allowed itself to be seen without blindness. "How mean you Great of most Honorable?"

" The Wish and Contract emplace us all at your Word to be melded together by one apiece into life and death, under duress of combat you wish avoided between us, of my Brother's kin and I. How of what manner should you that restrain us so powerfully in voice, consider us to conduct the manner of these chains? "

Aleaic could NOT believe what he was dealt with. One actual aspect of Two entire realms under his word, to build rules upon. If there had been ever a moment such as this a mortal had relevant memory to, he sure wish he had framework of it.

"::[ Such does not exist in this Reality. ::"

"Maybe another?"

"::[ Not for you to access I fear to tell. ::"

"Uhuh."

Aleaic looked back at Ket, then the open eyes of Tsunami, the awed of Sasami, the plain waiting of Tenchi's, and a myriad of emotions from his other immortal near all but name kin. He then looked at the openly confused eyes of Ket. "No help there."

"Wait till we get back, so much lesser 'there'."

Al gulped and looked away (a host of chuckles and giggles along with all about.) he then thought what that all meant, the apparent rules of what he heard of all what was happening now. He started just blurting out, thinking out loud to construct something by. "So... one god or goddess and one demon are linked? Um... cannot kill one without another going with. They should not know whom is linked to whom, to ensure security and preservation of life, but knowledge of the rule or whatever, should be kempt as if legend or... maybe some guideline no one thinks about, nor really should. Yeah.

Everyone should forget whom they think they know they are linked to. The idea to stress is if you guys want souls so bad, you need to make it all more worth the challenge, and not go to a length to kill by. NO mortal is worth the death of that we believe is religion to us. I can't see my Tsunami be forced to kill a demon anyway for my sake. I don't see the whole point in 'doing' such a deed at all anyway.

If we as humans, Gardon too I guess, maybe more beyond not met yet, want to really evolve, we need to be shown something by those that have charge over us, and set the example that lends to steering away from a course that should be avoided at all costs. I don't think it's Pacifist, I 'see' the need to fight for what matters if it comes to it. But how can anyone consider themselves evolved, if base actions meant for animals still ply our lives too much, under all dimensions and their circumstances.

It takes too much work for a living being to become whom they are, and the chances they are given. Death takes ALL of that away. It's such a waste, I cannot see the point in it. Not if I have an inkling of the truth of what lies beyond death, with those that live with me now so willingly. If that be the case, where is the line anymore between life and death for us now, my own human kin, to have a point where a death means anything? Only by end of ones truly natural life, with accomplishment most satisfying, should a life end by. If such needs to happen at all anymore."

Aleaic finally stopped. He ran his hands stiffly unto the marble railing, the sold and diamond inlay runs rubbed as tough as he emotions felt there. He wondered if his own Father sounded like this, at times when he needed to sway his human kin, at the times needed to end the wars with the Gardon.

Heh, what would the Gardon think of all this? Religion between two entire civilizations probably wouldn't conform to all this. Human Sphere knowledge of Gardon spiritualism was mainly based on knowledge it was polytheistic, but not much else was know in decent detail.

But to finish what he was intending at hand. "I think we just need to sleep this all off. It should all be a forgotten dream that persists."

"[ Is there a name to add to something so unfathomable? The matter even affects us on High. "

"::[ My Brother and I acknowledge it, we no less are binded by it as well. ::"

Aleaic just quips. "Boy, if my old classmates could see me 'now'."

" They still need a name. "

Al looks at Tsui then. "What? I need to do everything?"

" Come now, it's your responsibility bequeathed unto you. "

Aleaic blinked, and the considered something, akin to his 'Sai' heritage Knowing it was then mind read, he removed consideration for another far put off time. He instead remedied what was needed, and.. "Well.. what to call it... Doublet System? Nah, too obvious. Pairing Exchange?Nah. The Gun unto Soul method.

Phht... I know, the Ball and Chain Plan!"

Al just got bonked in the head with a red feather rather hard, as Washu huffs along with Infinite Facet. " Oh yeah, 'that' will live into endless perpetuity! Great one! "

Al chuckled as he rubbed his wincing head, before he noted the Twins. Inryoku and Kalacakra just as interested as the rest. Aleaic then blurted out... "Fated Twins." ...and such was all. The Father just remarked. "::[ So it is Written. So it is Done. ::"

Al just shivered out in kind. "Someone humble me out the arse after all this?"

He didn't like the sound of Washu and Ryoko chuckling venomously behind him. Tenchi just quips dryly. " Well you asked. "

" Too cruel for even I to contemplate. "

Aleaic just then clapped his hands. "So, I guess this also takes care of that Wish idiocy I never wanted. If you guys would 'never' send me another goddess to make a Wish for 'ever' again..."

" You are not relieved of such responsibility. "

"What?"

"[ You are still accorded one Wish from the Twins. The task is not compete. "

It was ALEAIC that had to be restrained, as Tenchi and Sasami just kept him from racing out over the railing, to a thousand meter or so drop. And since mortals can't fly... "WHY YOU IMMORTAL TWITS ON A MEMORY STICK!! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE WISHES!! BANE! CRUEL! FOUL MOST UNCOUTH!!!"

" Will you.. ow! ..will you settle down Sensei love!! Jeeze he can struggle! Quit it!! "

Even Mulhorand was taken aback. " To believe one of mortal would react to what a Wish can offer. We 'have' seen all we can of this Existence Brother. " ..this The Father just only laughs decently at. Certainly no need to levy a penalty or anything on the mortal named Aleaic, what with knowing what dealing one last Wish still entailed.

It would be a fitting resolution at that.

---------------------

Course Al was one step ahead of one other potential problem, one he was meaning to inflict upon his Sister. "Yosho, I think Ket is ready to have a day at the Beach, would she not?"

Yosho uncharacteristically brightened up to the idea, though Ket was restrained as Aleaic had been at the time he had gone. "Are you core motherboard fried Bro? What would Mother and Father think? Hmm?"

Tsui at his side giggled as much as Sasami to the other side of Aleaic, whom imposed as always. (In fact of manner as he got from Tokimi even.) "Of nothing. I think it was high time you not refrain yourself from all that Heaven offers as enjoyment. You should not be as moral as I was whence I came here."

Mihoshi quips at this. " I don't remember you changing from such a mode, Sensei. "

Al ignores the giggles he gets, and instead retorts upon what Ket says.. "I don't think I should make our parents worried Brother. You know how they are."

"Aye, and hence you will not need to worry of them for at least a two day for each of one on Terra. Or something like that."

" It fluctuates sometimes. Could be five days to her one. "

"Uh.. nice to know Washu."

While Washu just hums 'genius' nearby, they all standing near the portal gateway center that would lead Al and his immortal kin back to the hardly promised land. As if Ket was jittery enough being here at all in their Father's stead.. (Terrai, well, you know..) ..she then blanched at the thought of going through whatever Aleaic did during his wonderful adventure here. (Again as it turned out.) "You think I'm going through what you did after all that emotional brouhaha you did after you went nutz back there?"

Al just queeped. "Well..."

---------------------

The Father was just finishing laughing, when Aleaic's emotional state got the better of him again. (Ala a certain glowing contraption of annoyance on his right wrist.) He was still struggling well enough just as he and Father felt it first, a split second before everyone felt and noticed how 'shiny' he became. This as the Band just made his body nice and glowy.

Al just quips ever annoyed. "Oh you have got to be kidd... ZING!'

" Beloved/ Sensei!! "

Tenchi smacked his head in grinding annoyance, as did most everyone else that knew better. The rest including Kagato just looked on agape! " Is 'that' what the reports say of this? "

" Not enough I bet. " Tenchi moans. Washu then quips as Achika of note next to her look incredulously. " Tokimi, you got my new Tracing Program I uploaded yesterday? "

"::_On it. What a pain_. ::"

Achika just gleeps in disbelief. " How in two lifetimes can he be such a... a... ERGH!! "

One teal tressed goddess of note, giggled at the respective memory. " Sai was, all that indeed. "

Sasami just smiled, not needing to add to the annoyed faces around. Tsunami however noticed, and looked up on reflex feeling. " Father? "

The great dark and light auras of the Brothers were gone.

----

He was already up and trying to yank the Band off.. "You're not helping me!!" ..and soon promptly gave up to save tearing his arm off with it. Such was the Band all but sealed down to his very DNA. He instead looked around, and wondered.. "Where in Heaven have you taken me this time bud?" ..as he noted a decently heavenly scene, with a bluish 'background' to the scape he was in. It seemed more astral or ethereal, though, as the 'clouds' looked more like hazed and stretched out masses of wisps, as if looking out at the surface of one of the Sol gas giants that were regularly farmed. The cloud formations seemed consistent.

He hoped the wind speed was the same though. Frightful thought.

This all encapsulated what seemed a supremely open air pavilion, a purely heavenly version, with walks ways of white and gold, that seemed to be too thin to carry even their own weight, and of those of the swirling extensions of... something... that seemed to wind about gently like serene branches. The whole of the area was just as 'free floating' as that Pandemonium Gate place had been. The walkways seemed designed to look like the gilded structure of elegance was a limited expanse to walk about, all this surrounding in bare note, a small glowing point that just... glowed. Could be the light source here, but Aleaic dare not consider too much.

As it was, the place was a suffused and peaceful place that didn't even want to let sound do much, as of 'peacefulness' was imperative here. Such as the few steps Aleaic took seemed to not want to echo at all. He considered stomping to test that, but then felt that was improper. The mortal just then walked a bit around, and noted there were three horizontal plane 'rings' that comprised apparently, the walking areas of this place. As he progressed, he noted that there were very barely noticeable 'panels' that floated without heed in midair, and tried to approach them, but they faded on such approach.

After enough looking around. "Now where 'am' I?"

He felt Him, and knew it arrived, but took a moment to let Aleaic settle his nerves, before He spoke. "::[ It is, the one place even I cry in. ::"

Aleaic gulped, and looked back. The same form and format Avatar that Tenchi spoke to on Earth below, was presented unto him. Aleaic quickly bowed, returned and then bade off, as the Avatar walked past him. Al remarked.. "You would cry here?"

":: I that gave all form, give also the same function I use. Emotion is as of me, as it is you. And here, one I rarely heed, is professed here for reasons few can understand fully. For it is here, that my own children made, come when they should not die, yet so do. ::"

Aleaic froze in cold realization. "You mean this place is..."

"::[ 'Our' lain of Final Rest. Aye. Here, the death of a goddess of god comes to their final resting. But only those that were of a service to Heaven, that it would break the worlds we care for, if they knew.

For here, only the noblest of deed lain at the Altar, bare and full, are given proper measure to their sacrifice. Here are our heroes of the dead immortal. The breaking of the word that gives us blood to the bloodless life.

And here I weep for my kin, as their action begets them sublimation back into my Essence. From there, I choose their reward, and come after the next life that merits as proper as their previous life had been. ::"

Aleaic couldn't avoid the next feel. "You mean that..."

"::[ Come and see yourself. ::" ..Father's mighty Avatar spoke, and walked towards an unremarkable area of this impossible place. Father professed as he led the stumbling mortal. "::[ There are thankfully few. The death of an immortal is a rarity before even deaths of galaxies. I wish it were rarer than the life cycles of universes. However there are natures of deaths, few not so noble as your Mentor Trakalin allowed, that see a greater number of death of my children, that are brought here. ::"

Aleaic allows himself to be led to a spot Father stops at. The Father then gestures an arm to what seem three very visible rectangles of crystal clear glass or diamond, pyramided together. The script of gray blue is too archaic and unrecognizable to the mortal, before Father then 'wipes' a hand across them. "::[ Such as these three you should fully well know in heart now. Such as the reason for your journeys begotten of that trinket adorning your wrist.

There were nigh fewer than others, more noble to our cause, that gave their lives to be rested here. Their base code essence is what makes these markers possible. Know their names, for save for yours, they have not changed since incarnate time of their passing. ::"

Aleaic looks, and feels his stomach drop out, knees snap stiff, and mind blank into zilch, as he sees the three names not able to be said..

:: Sai of Codeline Kerenska ::

:: Michellia of Codeline Kerenska ::

:: Paus of Codeline Kerenska ::

Somehow, he _knew_ those last two names. As nothing else he knew. "Are... are they...?"

"::[ Sai's original parents. You should know then of altered name adopted by more than mere coincidence, of the family name you adorn 'now' in cherished love. ::"

"You... no way. You mean Sai's parents _started_ the entire Kerensky Family line!??!"

The Father murmured acknowledgment. Al decried obviously of.. "But... that was over two thousand **years **ago!!"

"::[ You underestimate how long Lord Sai lived as my Servant of the System, by Portfolio earned. The memory you know, was abbreviated by much, as was aided by the temporal differential between our dimension and your current one. Code stream time and mechanics operate such that there was maliable time to be had to set up what I foresaw what was to come.

Accept you shalt, that your gods of parents, were the ancient ancestors that beget the line that you now live to oversee the new Age to come. You will be needed, come time of understanding, to uphold all you hold dear, when my time of departure comes. ::"

Aleaic was then allowed a small measure of time to absorb this impossible truth. He didn't even realize two teal tressed souls were behind him again, allowing this moment. Eventually Tsunami/Sasami heard as much as Father did.. "Where... where are they now?"

"::[ Of my Council, the very ones you fought of verbal note against, and heard even today in my Holy Chamber. Their placement was well earned I assure. ::"

Aleaic slumped to his knees. "Oh... man... Jovian to the overwhelm me max."

Al then heard the light giggles he knew so well.

And then just to press.. "Can I..."

"::[ Meeting them you shalt not. Yet at least. The time for such will come, for a time when you meet them as what you wish them not to be. Sense you must, what I warn you of now. ::"

Father then swipes his arms wide and powerfully, his hidden face struck omnipotently, as the gilded moselium is then force shown it's crystalline markers. Dozens are shown, as Father imparts imposingly. "::[ _Know thus, that there is a schism of even those closest to me, of a kind that is of direct threat to the intention of my overreaching goal. There is a revolutionary mind of those too ancient and unwilling, to see past their own superiority, and consider equal measure to kin, such as you. Most that comprise, are of the dead that were not as noble, or unfortunate plain, meshed with even those here that expired in nobility, yet had mind to consider mortals as chaff._

_Know this, when you know time is right. That you, and your chosen allies, must stand as a united front, to prevent what they see, as what was proper action by Trakalin. They see too blindly, what you see too truthfully. You must be cautious my mortal child, this enemy will be too cherished to you, but have no qualm conflicting to an end of Infernal, Mortal, 'and' Celestial alike!_

_Of this, I ask, near nigh beg of you to rectify unto them, a will that I will not intercede in. For 'this', is the Final Test of Ascendance, your ilk, and of my own, Brother of mine added, all must face, before I can Depart. Know, despite all cost, you cannot attain help greater than of Council you call befriended._

_You will all know of whom I Speak, when time is right_. ::"

Aleaic was shaking as dearly as Tsui and Sasami were now, as The Father demanded of his only true beg to ever give. "::[ _I Beseech you to save my lost kin, and Bring them all to final Paradise, together_. :"

Too much to say in those words, and not need be said, as Mortal and Celestial in presence endured, before all settles down. Aleaic shuddered, and dare thought if this was all what those Ancient Biblical stories, of such moments were like.

He didn't envy them, if he could ever hope to know.

And yet such a secular feel was not the point, as his racing heart eased. "Are... are we already on... our own... then?"

Father looks down at his huddled, pious, yet mindful kith, and replied. "::[ Oh my Son of many Sons, one as singular, as there are many I call equal of. You already are grown past my ken. You Stand as I always do.

The rest will stand with you after I am gone. The story is entirely yours to make now. I am no author of any hand to write by now. Lesser I have, for the past thousand mortal years even, since you grew years to rival my celestial children. You each, are ready for without Me. ::"

Aleaic gulped, and looked back, and traded a 'what do we do now' look, just before they realized He... was gone.

Possibly before them, for the last time.

And there, in that moment all three were huddled, they just looked at each other. And then...

" Thanks Sensei love. Really, I mean that. "

"Sigh most thick No problem."

---------------------

"Another nice time of it I see."

"I don't plan this mom, I swear."

"You planned my daughter's incarceration."

Al didn't argue the giggles and stares he got, as calming drinks were passed around the living room. A late evening end to what seemed a day to remember for the entire hold. Save for certain details of the... the...

"What was that place we were at anyway?"

" 'Final Rest' dear. The words should have been clear enough to you. "

Terrai chuckles at the migraine Al gives off of vibe. "'Clear' would till be too cloudy a word in comparison."

"The task you have mentioned seems of great enough importance, even if we of kin and your elder has not been told all you have to say."

Aleaic looked meekly at his own father. "For now. I'm still digesting it all myself."

" As will we it seems. Hate to know who you got me saddled with. "

" We're not going to know. Tenchi spoke up. Ryoko blinked at that. " You sure hot stuff? It's likely even you know who you are stuck with. "

" It doesn't matter. We'll wake up and that will be that. I actually don't mind the method Sensei's Wish took. "

A disgruntled murmur from Inryoku didn't seem to agree with all this. Mihoshi just asked. " But this essentially changes the way we've dealt with Hell Core. Jurai Core will need to change a 'lot' of parameters to mesh with the Soul War. "

"I don't know..." Al quipped out, but trailed off. " Beloved? "

Off Tsunami's prod, Aleaic professed. "The way The Father put things. If this evolution thing goes as I can only guess He would consider it, then the War you had been fighting might be really moot. Even more so given how long us humans live any more. Are we too at the cusp of immortality in some measure?"

Terrai couldn't believe he'd hear this kind of talk from his own Son. "You once would complain about wanting to even hear politics and philosophy from me. Now you rewrite the same for our governors above?" ..this the elder looks at Jeain. "That's not our son, I tell you."

"So much for our tax exemption rebates."

Al just grumbles something better left uninterpreted. He also then remarks. "I only wanted them to stop fighting."

"And you used a tool to do it with. I know your look of eye as well as my own."

Al gulped and looked only a moment with the goddesses and Avatar around the living room, before he looked away in shame. Inryoku just grumbled. " I feel so used. "

Kalacakra however strutted. " Not I Adelfi. "

Aleaic heard that and growled to even a mother's startle. Al got up and stared _**dryly**_ at the Time goddess, and then promptly stomped out. Kiyone just leans in. " I don't think he wants your Wish. "

" Well I can't control that now! Agathos Ouranos! "

Somehow the stares returned unto her didn't seem understanding. Jeain already notes two teal goddesses heading out, as does another mother amongst the group.

---------------------

..it is a nice Beach.

"Yosho dear?"

" Mmm? "

"I'm not comfortable."

Yosho looks over, as Keturia is essentially glocked over, gawked over, and just plain stared at by a literal mass of gods. (That goddess to gods ratio 'did' have quite a few numbers of the latter to be had.) Course there were enough uber curious goddesses for their own various (some unhealthy,) reasons, to aid the bland distress Ket mentions. Yosho just looks again, and quips. " I guess then it's not just Sensei then. He'll be interested to know. "

Quite a few gods scurry away at how HARD Ket _smacks_ her retort back with.

---------------------

It was a semi cool night, the clouds obscuring most of sight of the Orbital Ring. Not all nights could be perfect, even with Climatization. Still, enough hover traffic, and launch contrails could be noted at a distance. Aleaic however wondered how much of the action earlier this day (still 'one' to be miraculously sure,) would be on the minds of the local citizenry.

Those ancient Constable worries came creeping back up.

" If such occurs.. " ..a voice as welcome as ever into always.. " ...we can dissuade them by simplistic needs. "

"For now." ..the mortal remarks, Tsui smiling, as Al continues. "They'll had the right to know, when the time comes. This whole civilization will. This world among all others alike, Human, Gardon, or nor. When the time comes, yes.

For now, let them wonder and mull."

Tsunami, and Sasami behind listen, but the Ascended latter then speaks up when Al's mind turns to such. " We're not ready to accept an apology for what you did. We can understand it however. We'd wished for your mortal species to have the same done unto them. Unfortunately we don't have the same privilege that you do with the Wish Program System.

Having such done unto us is... "

"Rude." Al quips, then sighs. "But it was the only thing on my mind at the time. Plus I 'know' it didn't need to be agreed to. Somehow if it all happened a few years prior or something, it wouldn't be agreed to."

Tsunami just came up behind and spoke with her breath on Al's neck. " Father's Will extends to far reaching levels. We can discuss all such all evening and only have mutual headaches. Perhaps we should... oh? "

Tsunami blushes when Aleaic turns and hugs her. Sasami moans in great wanting of the same, as Al remarks. "Let's get our marriage done 'very' soon here! I can't take much more wondering if something 'else' will interfere with what is supposed to be 'our' lives. That debt is a pain too."

Tsunami giggles. " Agreed. "

Sasami of course. " Where's my share of all that? "

Al looks and gulps. "Sorry, too habitual here." Tsui just quips. " There's still tonight. " Al quips back as Sasami just gloms in on her own whim. "How the heck do I get used to this?"

" Asteio. " ..that pressing temporal 'voice' quips. The glare from the teal twins isn't heartwarming. Aleaic just growls. Kalacakra growls. It's just so comfortable. (So is sandpaper.) "Wishes such you know."

Kalacakra just moans. " I have a duty to finish here you know! That Thea isn't off the hook either. "

Sasami: " I am of the same 'thea', lady. "

Scratch that, sandpaper on a cheese grater unit.

It gets so that Inryoku and then Kiyone emerges, the latter to just keep an eye out. Al tries to get away a bit by scooting to the open grounds in front of the residence, but the lot scoot with him. It didn't take long therefore.. "Jeeze!! I just wish you two would find loves as grand as Tsunami's and mine! Oops, and mine and Sasami's."

Kalacakra gulped. Inryoku did no less. " What did you say Nen?! "

Al looks past his now apparently two great loves, and remarks. "The way you two are acting, and what this is all about, it's better you beget something as good as I got it! I 'really' wish you two would just find grand loves, and learn something or ten along the way doing it!" ..he even shouts out loud! "YOU HEAR ME UP THERE!?!? I WISH THESE TWO HAD GRAND LOVES ALL THEIR OWN!! I MEAN IT, GAWD DANG **BLESSED!!!**"

Old female voice off in the distance: "_Aw shut it! I want one myself, but I don't scream out my bejibbers for it!!_"

Another 'voice' of old male somewhere as near: "_I would if you'd let me hit on you like in the old days!!_"

"_I got knocked up twice because of the 'old days'! Get over yourself!!_"

" Should we be hearing all that? " Kiyone eeps out, just before a familiar blue-light flares to everyone's vision, as it's finally Kalacakra's turn! Al sees and quips amazed. "Okay, guess I was heartful enough."

Tsunami just smiles, the one that knows better, as Inryoku looks on uneasily, as the process takes a moment to complete. As it does, most everyone else that end outside. "So this is how it's done." Caladeni remarks. Washu just shrugs. " Light and pizazz with meaning. "

The display ends serenely enough, which Kalacakra flutters her eyes open. " The... this Wish has been uploaded per your specifications Thnitos, I... eh? STOP THAT STUPID DANCING!!! "

Aleaic by now had just started spinning he, Tsui and Sasami around, the latter two just along for the wacky ride. " I feel dizzy! " ..ala Sasami.

"They're done! They are so done! They are DONE!!!" ..and stops spinning abruptly. Tsui and Sasami prove quite adept at balancing as Aleaic just snarls comically. "And I will **NEVER** have another Wish again!" ..he screams at his Band. "You hear me!"

Inryoku just quips. "So how does 'this' Wish work now?"

Al blinks and shrugs. "I dunno. Like how mine went, like I could predict a thang that's happened since that day."

The Twins look at each other, but then note a Portal suddenly opens.. " Okay, your Terra meter is empty, time to go mess with another Plane or Reality. "

" Yeah, no more speaking parts for you. "

Kal: " Anamoni!! "

Inry: " I mesedj pen djed!! "

The Twins are unceremoniously dumped through Washu's Portal, with Kiyone and Ryoko (again, quite cooperative anymore,) the pushy assistants. The last thing heard is some kind of ancient lingo cursing that no one can really understand anyway. Ryoko just quips, wiping her hands proudly. " They whine as much as Sensei does. "

'Sensei' does not look amused. "You get next Wish then."

" Not allowed. Contracts either. " ..and then promptly just goes Band-aid adhesive or something around Tenchi's neck. " Not that I need it. "

While Ayeka predictably.. well.. and Mihoshi... well, it's been a few years now. And Tenchi... wait, he already chose, WHAT IS THIS!?!

Ayeka/Ryoko/Mihoshi: " Habit/ Habit/ Please stop already!! "

Tenchi: " Never ends. "

...um, anywho. Terrai and Jeain just come up and both pat Al's melon while Tsui and Sasami smile. And ala both.. "We don't envy you now."

Al just sobs. "Thank you. Kind words ever heard."

Al then notes.. "Achika?" ..as the noted Dimensional waves him over. He obligingly heads over, leaving Tsui, Sasami and Jeain to discuss wedding plans. (And Terrai moans at the hit his Inter-Sphere financial accounts will take.) The two eventually end up in Achika's room at the secondary residence. Which is of note.. "Why'd you come out here?"

Achika just turns around and huffs. " You did it again. Two lifetimes and I still can't stand it. " ..and spins back around. Aleaic gulps. "I'm sorry... wait.. what? No wait, I'm sorry first." ..as he goes blank before realizing better. Achika just sighs and turns around. " You also didn't tell everyone the biggest reason for that first Wish today. "

Al had to weigh that thought for a moment. He shouldn't have. He instead remarks with two. "Tsunami... also that Pandemonium Gate."

Achika looks back. " You did... wait... " ..as she delved into Aleaic's emotions quite readily for once. (More than usual for the immortal lot anyway.) She senses and speaks of... " You were split in that decision. "

Aleaic sighs and rubs his dirty blond locks. "Of course Tsunami was a major reason. Always will be. But... when I saw that place, the way it was made, I blessedly swear that I saw a dichotomy that demonstrated something that 'can' work for the larger picture."

" Jurai Core and Hell Core. "

Al nods. "There was also something else. The time Tsunami and I did that ReBoot thing. Heck, it seems if there's a parallel to be had, it's Tsunami, and some static Heaven-Hell parameter that work in the same mesh, or something. Our love that can hold up, while your two realms existing in tandem with each other, 'allowing' that same love.

Selfishness and cooperation in the same mode. Maybe that's the point, I don't know. I just know... your daughters. They don't need to fight... not for me or anyone else if we 'really' don't need to. To fight like that, seems to just risk me losing them in the end."

Aleaic just slumps his shoulders. Achika just smiles. Aleaic then remarks. "If it were you and Nobuyuki, what would you do in our places."

" Probably blow up or something. I have to pin him down half the time to have my way with him. "

Aleaic jitters his eyes _blandly_. "Oh great, and you after ME about my romantic foibles?"

Achika snaps a kooky finger at a mortal melon. " Twas not my idea to have my two daughter BOTH fall in love with you! Can't you be mean to one of them or something? "

Aleaic of course... "ME!!? I can't be mean spirited if I was possessed by one! **You** got them stuck together!?!? Huh? HUH?!"

" I only separated them because of Sai's death! I didn't think you'd hitch them BOTH up on me!! "

"Like they'll listen!?!?"

" Not... not... UGH... they listen. I should have foreseen this all better. " ..and walks over to plop onto her bed ala butt. Al half chuckles before he then hears. " I did it to let my daughter have a meaningful existence during the time you were gone from Tsunami's life. You have 'no' idea how hard your god's-death hit her. I... I took a course of action I thought would help distract her some. I also did something... unanticipated. "

"Do you think I'm like this Sai guy?"

Achika looks up, cut off from explaining. The look in his eyes were shaky. "I still don't see myself as..."

The emotions came across clear enough, the effect of trying not to shatter stained glass while walking across it enforced. She went to her original words of intent, but with a more hopeful tone. " I separated Sasami into her own being, but did it not being able to fully separate their essences from each other. Of course I told them when both were old enough, but that ended up being only a couple of System days before your Wish came up. I knew Tsunami, and her plan. I think even Father knew what was coming.

I also saw what would happen, once Sasami found out about you. Heck, everyone in Jurai Core knew. "

Aleaic as expected, blushed like mad. Achika took full advantage. " You should see the holo-recordings the Core Administrators took. One of the top five most romantic Wish missions ever seen. I can bring it down sometime if you want. " ..with a wink.

Aleaic was a bit 'frozen' for a moment. "Um... maybe as a honeym.. uh.. wedding thing. Yeah. That. Woo yeah."

Achika filed it away. She then pushed. " When I got the chance to come, I wanted to see who you really were. And after all this time, I know now. You and Sai 'are' the same. Everything. It's been since then that I realized what Sasami would feel because of my inability to fully separate them, that this day would come. "

"I'm sorry. I guess if who I am is to cause for this, then curse myself all ye want. I'm still not sure what to do. They seem too independent for me to see them as the same. I don't think I can do that anyway. I at a real lost how to handle all this right now."

Achika mulled that for a bit, and then stood back up. " Well, for one you can know this. Their lives are linked because of their situation. One cannot live without the other. They are as to each other, as you made us goddesses unto a demon each. "

Aleaic got that message _clear_ enough. "I don't think I could live without them... her... them... uh, either. I can't. Won't even."

" Then the second, means no hiding the truth. One is both, so respect them both for all to see. I love my daughters both enough to know both need the same in respect. A mother 'does' demand such, you should know. "

Aleaic gulped at that. So much for half his plans to explain Sasami's current 'condition' to everyone. "The dressing up part as a Cabbit won't fly either.. eyy_OUCH_! Nope.. ow.. won't do. Got it, got it."

Achika just rubs her right palm, as she then asserts. " Just be sure to remember both things. The link runs as deep between them, as yours had become with Tsunami twice. Who knows, you might even learn to like it all. "

Aleaic stands there for a moment, and then surprises Achika with a rather traditional bow. "Thank you. I think I understand my heart was too confused to handle all this. Having your confidence makes me feel more sound. I'm sorry still I made you angry."

" You made me uneasy. Besides, marrying both my daughters off to a spacey brat isn't what I'd call comforting, wouldn't you say? " ...another wink. Al just twitches again. "For your pardon and beg, I'm only spacey for being a Compu-Nerdo. Which you have helped foster by the way. I should tell Nobu... mmmphh!"

Achika just smushes Al's face shut with a stiff hand. " Nu-uh. Nobuyuki's my gossip puppet! You got two to ply the trade. One you suck at by the way. "

"(_This hand hurts you know... Owww!_)"

Did the author mention they were on the second floor when Achika kicked him out the door and over the railing?

---------------------

-Journal Entry - 26th April 3420

Recording Terminal / Module 1279E (This time for sure.) -

Happy humming dorky sound

I love my family and all, but... THEYS IS GONE JOVI-BABAY!!

Yup, they left today. After breakfast. It was a teary sight. That or that fall last night still has my spine in a bind. Ow.. shuffling sounds

I know, I know. I still have to live up to the whole Placement bit. Might even be worth it all, if I dare believe my impenetrable Father. But still, I'd like to keep a 'bit' of time left of my old family life here. I think they are relieved not to have so many inquisitive mortals, most female and all at that, upping in their business and all. Can't blame them, what being one. (Hence my nominal treatment sometimes during Ryoko-Ayeka world wars and all.)

They're still a bit sore with me for... for... uh, um... I'm not sure. Some twins word is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember why. The other's can't either. Been weird like that since we all woke up. (Surprised since what with Sasami and Tsui being... ahem.. oh yeah, that's why I'm back sore. Hehe.. uh..)

We also have one... um.. addition we...

Ryoko background voice. ":: Don't you know the meaning of sharing:"

Minagi background VOICE!?!?: ":: Calling the kettle black Agent:"

Ayeka background voice: ":: I can't decide which Demon to side with. ::"

Yeah..._that_!! Sometime during the night, Yosho and Ket showed back up, trying to being civil and.. um.. their thang. Unfortunately we 'all' didn't know, probably save for Washu who SHOULD have known better, when the Demon Agent Minagi showed up, hence Yosho and Ket found her raiding the fridge!

The scream and a few blasts woke up up somehow. Just... somehow.

After the repair bots were done (I swear they complained all through their work, actual swearing too,) we found out Minagi was reassigned to us as a demon 'ambassador' or such, since I guess whatever I did last.. er.. yester.. whatever I did, it made the Infernal brass interested enough to send an amicable representative to live with us. I think Minagi and Ryoko were childhood friends or something, though with the way she'd been after me in the past, I'm still honestly reserved about it all. Minagi however promised my soul was off limits from now on, as long as I did not use the goddesses or Tenchi to interfere with the normal process of acquiring other potential souls.

Only as long as the soul in question is justified and all. Tasha sure doesn't deserve all that, amongst others I know. We came to an eventual, if terse compromise, that led to everyone too dang tired to care by then. 0237 Hours Tekomi Local is PUSHING it you know!

Some more sleep, and a good breakfast and all else I mentioned, along with another all day Ryoko sake fest, and things seem settled down. For the moment. I need to get going and reserve spots on the Quasar Line for next week, and all. It 'would' be nice to come back home, and show off my twin acquisitions. Senia's going to be... nah, not jealous. He was fawned over a lot as it is, if I remember. (Not jealous of him anymore for some reasons.)

I know Kiyone, Yosho and Ket-bozu will want to stay. Not sure about the rest. (I may need to really stress some things if they come. Not sure they want to come with.. eh? Now what are they doing?

Sudden spike of happy chatter

-End datarecording.. 1151.37..-

---------------------

Aleaic, ever the curious bloke, heads downstairs, and there quickly sees the large gaggle of celestial souls, as they gather around.. "Oh! Lady Funaho!"

The Council member of Insight and Intelligence, both of well deserved note, nods back. "( Sensei Aleaic, of well to see you again. )" She notes as Al comes down and bows. Washu then remarks. " She showed up a bit ago, but you know me and gabbing away with this goddess. "

"You and gabbing away with everything in the Human Sphere it seems too."

Washu plans something uneasy for 'Sensei' later, given how much the others giggle/chuckle in agreement.

A rough grunt from Minagi makes Funaho look. "( So the report was true. " ..whit the Gamma Agent just looks away upon. She'll need work.

" Like some authors. "

" As usual. "

Author: Har har, Ryoko and Washu...

Funaho then heard Mayuka ask. " Any word on if the Twins are out of our hair for good? " ..a question that seemed stuck in her mind since the previous night. Funaho in fact on Misaki's giggling cue, remarked. "( They have already indeed 'found' a pair of someones. But I think another related matter from their visit should be dealt with at last. " ..and a look over at a blinking Aleaic. She hands over a celestial embossed Padd, and imparts.. "( You should be 'very' interested in this. "

I sure didn't take long for Al's back to become warm, what with all the bodies that looked over his shoulder. (..a lot considering only Ket can't fly. Yet anyway.)

Al treats it all as per that original Report.

What he gets...

---------------------

Another celestial as perfect a day ever.

" Aniaros, ploy aniaros. "

Inryoku just flicked a ploy-crystal cup at her Twin. " That's not helping Netjret. "

Kalacakra grumbled as both were on hiatus for the interim while their official conduct of their last mission was under review. Not much to do while they waited. The celestial way was easily taken for granted for these two that craved action and more. Sitting around was not their style.

But when the order comes from Tokimi herself, the matter is 'not' argued. (The last goddess to do so hasn't been seen outside the System Wastelands. Bugs grow like Viruses or something there, or something like that. It wasn't pretty, leave it at that.)

This left the two goddess Twins to wait for an undetermined amount of time, for their review to be conducted. Given their last wait after a 'mission' took six months to come to order, they weren't expecting too much more this time around, other than more training holos. Al_lot_ of them.

" Maybe we 'have' pushed it this time. "

Inryoku brushed her blinding white hair along her right forearm, another sign of boredom to be sure. She looked around at the other gods and goddesses keeping their distance, thought she saw two gods that looked familiar, but then noted Kalacakra was looking blankly into the far distance. (It was a _marvelous_ multi-tiered landscape past the Outer Zones, to be sure.) The gravity goddess just quipped. " Soul bead for your thoughts? "

" That wish. How long do we have to wait? " ..set in a tone that was 'anything' but impatient. Inryoku just cracked back. " I think you need therapy sessions Netjret. "

The glare begotten just was shrugged off. Inryoku instead just rose and huffed, going apparently in opposition with her own usual cat like trait of patience. " I can't stand this, I'm going for a walk. "

Kalacakra just fluttered her hand to bade a 'whatever' farewell. She was in her wandering thoughts of what was likely to happen, because of the Wish, when a crash made her look. She did so, and realized someone familiar from a nearby Clutch abode was standing profusely apologetic, as he helped Inryoku up. " I am 'so' sorry Inryoku! I was... I have no excuse. "

" All the 'better' you don't, Guardinal Rajau. " ..as she stood and cleansed herself up with a simple spell, flustering off Rajau's helping attempts. Kalacakra actually giggled, at the sight of an old Clutch-mate friend from the early Mentorship days. A rarity that betrayed a memory. If only...

" Great going Rajau. You ever going to be smooth around the goddesses? " ..a red headed humanoid god remarked to his canine faced companion. Kalacakra felt her heart skip, as she remembered these two were gods from the Guardinal Classification, in the uniform of the Jurai Core Relief Special Services Section. The scar across the red head's right cheek told the god had seen more than a bit of action. The gravity goddess found it 'interesting', as she rose to back up to back up Inryoku, as the temporal Twin lambasted Rajau.

" A problem Senet? "

The red head gulped on seeing.. " Ah.. Alpha Kalaca... Kalac... K... uh.. "

The red head felt 'heavy' for a moment, what with.. " The name is Kalacakra!! One entire lifetime isn't enough to remember my NAME!??! "

Rajau just swiveled his dog face at... " You're as smooth as I am Kenneth. Go figure that. "

" At least I didn't smack into a goddess without looking. "

" One I'd remember the name of, if hovering over Hell Core's furnaces to remember by! "

" At least Inryoku is an easy name to remember! I got the hard one to name out on all those gifts I tried to send to her! "

" So 'that's' why all your gifts for returned every Core cycle! "

Inryoku and Kalacakra just held back. Seeing the boy-gods just tongue lash at each other as always, gave the two giggles. They didn't realize how rare an act this was for them 'both'. That changed about ten more seconds of this, when both blinked and looked at each other. Both nodded. What other explanation was there?

There was only one thing for it.

---------------------

Aleaic read...

---

-Addendum Rescinding Protocol: Current Earth date:

It should be noted that as accordance of the previous Addendum of Violation ,unto Accord Article 156,706-13Y Section 551-A/3, has been conducted to the satisfaction of the Council, if the manner so handled was as unexpected as any Wish Contract is conducted in operational vector. As such, threat of rescinding of the final Judgment of the Report, is null and void.

It should be noted the Wish in partake to the well being of the Representatives of the Portfolio's of Time Wheel Structure, and Gravity, has met with activation of personal affairs that meet the criteria of the second Wish. -

---

" They got hitched. " Mayuka noted. Al silently did a fist pump. He wasn't the only one.

The report continued:

---

- The matter of the first Wish meanwhile, is accorded to Secret status. From this moment on, mind will be difficult to conduct by, when considering this particular situation. New training accordances will be introduced over time to begin acquainting all Dimensionals of the nature of this matter. Dimensionals will be strictly warned in the meantime if demon contact is expected.

It is also noted that the central client in this matter, will no longer have his client soul registered on the Wish sub-archive listing. From here henceforth is this Father's Will, and will be obeyed without question. Safety of the System is as both paramount, as is the continued stability of the client's own Contract, and the full health of both is reasons why for this barring and delisting.

Finally, the Council wishes it's proper regards in the coming union of ones that have shaped even this Council in ways never anticipated. The union is hoped to bear greater fruit and multiply in the unseen future to come.

This is the Council's Will, guided by our 'collective' Father and One Will. His will be thy truly done.

Signed: Council of Holy Wisdom, Jurai Core of the Great Tree of Existence.

Aye: (10)

Nays: (0)

Abstains: (1)

Co-Signed: Alpha Goddesses Funaho of Intelligence, and Misaki of Parents. -

---

Aleaic hadn't felt 'this' free in his entire life.

Tsunami never crushed him as hard. Sasami neither in retroactive.. well, ye know.

Funaho just blinks. "( Thy mortal has learned the meaning of love thy hurts. )"

Everyone (even Minagi,) have to smile in some format, as Aleaic looks to his permanent loves. "Any.. ugh.. more of.. -gasp-.. this, and... -CRUNCH!- ..I'll be one... -turning blue- ..with that Sai... -WHEEZE!!- guy again!!"

Tsui/Sasami: " We're so happy! "

---------------------

A mortal caresses the leaves of his old 'birth' tree, a simple apple tree. He didn't need to worry about it being healthy in this climate, what with the celestial help available. He just sighs, a flood of memories of the past few days flowing through him. Flow they did.

He didn't realize... "Dang... wish." ...before he then feels his back pressed upon lovingly, and his cheek caressed, a cool feel of light thermodynamics plying in the name of happy as Jurai Core emotions. He gave up trying to guess which one it... no... that perfume..

Isn't that the...?

" Human perfumes that you choose for me are my special signal. As is the Christmas gift of that sweater we share. Your very aroma keeps me warm when I so wear. "

Al chuckles. "Dare I ask you will ever wash or sonic cleanse the article?"

Tsunami looks thoughtful. " Your mortal religions of ancient mode gave the Shroud a significance, due to said article never having been washed either. At least not since it's last adorning. Significance is not meant by just aroma. However it's a personal thing for me nonetheless.

No less than this tree. No less than our very lives. And if you are worried, Sasami is currently selecting the culinary selection for tonight's dinner. "

Al smiles.

" She's trying out Harbineros. "

Al isn't.

"Tell me. Is sleep ever going to be a nominal course of act in my life ever again?"

Tsunami just hums and caresses Aleaic all about. Answers never were so clear.

And for awhile, they weren't disturbed. Something lacking for the last few days also got it's chance for once. Simple peace and adjoined comfort. That was all that was to it. No one and no thing interrupted, well into the slow melt of daylight into the dusk muse. No weather messed with, and not even a curious bird or pesky moth approached.

Smell of waifing food almost could, but such was the silent enjoyment both had, that the last hour they remained such, essentially passed them completely by. Even the universe seemed to leave them alone.

Eventually two others quipped from a barely lit foyer.

"( I guess our work has merit. To think their selfishness will save us all when the time really comes. "

A more calm, 'intelligent' voice responded to the Parent Ayeka refrained normal approach. "( Have saved. I can't see anything less than what is already essentially so done. If they only knew what will come of their long lives together. "

Misaki looked over. "( You've looked? "

"( I've been 'informed'. We are Tasked my Sister, after the time we thought we would depart. We are the eyes and ears of a history no one can be prepared for. I am proud to be part of it. "

Misaki takes a good, long stare at Funaho, her long cherished sister, and then nods. "( We'll need a historiographer then. "

"( I have one in mind. Though she will complain, as will a Mentored present will. Airi will do that. "

Misaki didn't laugh either. All would learn soon enough.

Dearly so by goddess.

---

Washu: -SNEEZE!- " Wha the!? "

---

-Later that night...-

"Uh... isn't it possible to have less than a lethal dose of capsicum?"

Ket: -leaning over- "Looks about right to me. What after your little stunt on me."

Nobuyuki: "Why am I here? I was already eating." -promptly 'Achika' stuffed.-

Achika: "Given food should be taken you know."

Sasami: "Just eat guys. You'll all need it later."

Tsunami: -eats a similar amount-

Tenchi: "Is this amount safe for even..." ..-Tsui humming/gulping sounds-... "..er.. us?"

All around the dinner table, a 'spicy' influx seem to be the flair. Aleaic gulps and tries to try some kind of Thai-Mex fusion dish of rice with 'quite' a few spices and meats in a half fried, half baked flair. The side dishes were meant to balance the main dish out some.

Yeah right. He takes one bite..

Washu: " So mortals 'can' spontaneously combust. "

Al and Ket make it through the side dishes that 'do' balance some 'part' of the main course. Course most are carbohydrates and high glycemic index count, even for _this_ era.

The dessert was appropriately laced.

Whata way to end the chapter. (Cause 'these' lemons can't be squeezed here folks. Wooboy.)

Human Sphere wide upgrade complete. Time to install Add-ons.

-------------------

(End Part Eight (Version 8.6) ..)

------------------------

------------------------

Author Notes: Not having done this story since 2004 means a 'lot' of time to think about the material I guess. At the very least it's given me time to improve my writing ability, and appreciate the fandom for this particular series I love so much.

For those that still love this anime series (Tenchi Muyo as a whole, even the Shin types out there,) the fandom will never die. (For us anyway.) I don't think it's the last for the series. And there's still room for us all out there, even in the current mess of popular anime. When it comes down to it, the fandom is as core as it is for Robotech and older series that have them.

Anywho, for those reading this on the Fan Fiction site, the proper formatting is better seen as intended, on the Media Miner fiction site. I wish the formatting problems would end, but I don't expect them too. As such, I still want a wide audience to read this, as I conduct future chapters. As such, I'll publish to both sites, but still point to MediaMiner as the site for the intended formatting to be displayed. (Those reading here on FF will note the repairs are 'not' done here. The formatting problems with this Document thingy are too iffy to mess with. MM has the fixed story. New chapters that appear here, that need back reading of previous chapters, are better served going to MM to read there. I 'really' with FF wasn't so stingy with the formatting, so I can not do this crud, but formatting set in place 'is' culturally intentional. I hope it's appreciated as such. Part of this disclaimer does 'not' appear on MM, to be sure.)

And those seeing names and back checking me on previous chapters I've recently edited, will see character names correctly. Expect a GXP influx into the series, along with OVA3 'understanding' worked in. can't go without some of 'that', to be sure.

So hand on to the hyper-boosters, the ride gets bumpy from here. (Whatever my warped mind comes up with along the way.) Have fun.


	14. Urp

Food.

You eat it.

(- Anonymous)

---------------------

(Ah My Tsunami Muyo! - Part Nine (Special Bumble Food Pack Version): Urp.)

Sahimi, Udon, Yakitori, Okonomiyaki, Hamubagu, Gyoza, Yudofu, Soba, Somen, Tonkatsu, Agedashi Tofu, Nikujaga, and even Kayu!!

Pipian Roja with meat, Tortas de Papas con Espinaca, Tejocotes, Filete de Sierra en Adobo, Sour Creme Enchiladas, Tex-Mex Lasagna, even spicy Mexican Wedding Cookies!

Chinese Roast Suckling Pig, Seasoned Eel Slices, Duck Blood and Bean Curd Soup, Saute Mandarin Fish with Noodles, Man Han Chuan Shi, even Fortune Cookies.

Russian Medley, Selyodka pod Shouboy, Russian Honey Cakes, Caviar Blinis, Lemon Chicken Scaloppine, Wild Goat cutlets, Rice kasha with mushrooms, Beet Kvas, and even Borscht!

Tuscan Pasta Fresca, Stracciatella Egg Soup, Bruschetta, Sienese Arista with Pici, Piselli novelli in casseruola, Trippa all fiorentina, Bongo, and even Schiacciata alla fiorentina! (Darn good cake too.)

Almond Soup, Norfolk Turkey Breast with Asparagus, White Devil, Aberdeen Angus Fillet Steak with Whiskey Sauce, Endive-Orange-and Hazelnut Salad, Banbury Apple Pie, and even Fish and Chips!!

Sirloin Croquettes, Quiche Lorraine, Garlic Lemon Green Beans, Pumpkin Turnip Soup, Citrus Chicken Salad, Pears Belle Helene, Simple Brioche Loaf, and even Ratatouille little chef!

"They're all here folks!!"

-Tokyo Prefecture Kitchen Gladiators Superplex Coliseum, hundreds of thousands of seats chalk **full** in seat, utterly mouth watering their tongues dry. -

-Dozens of dishes that threaten to flood the entire stadium, even if it was the 'relocated' Rose Bowl from centuries ago. Still looks like it'll drool-flood!-

-Three Titanium-Core Chefs looking on in utter dismay!-

-One amazed announcer raising the hand of a mere lady of eighteen or so!-

"We're here with the winner of this special winner take all super battle! She made all these dishes like she 'only' needed an hour, and she was given two!"

-Behind a teal Ascended, a trio of happy 'special' helpers clap, as the newly minted Titanium-Core mega-chef is crowned-

"Can you tell us how you did it?"

" I just love cooking. "

-Nearby, an anime critic, a food lover the size of Alaska, and food critic, (author of seventy holovid books on super easy cooking using replicators,) all look on anime teary eyed, as super extra special guest taster Ajiyoshi Gurume the 1,349th just cries..- "I'll never taste heaven like that again. Such full and exquisite flavors. Such impeccable displays."

Crowd: "(The babe helpers.)"

Achika whispering to Tsui and Misaki: "( _I think they like us somehow._ )"

The announcer in a bad gene regrown hair style reminiscent of ancient wig styles of the old mode, just screams at a blinking Sasami. "What's your secret for taking down these high caliber chefs? All three at once even! All better trained and more experienced than you hope to ever be!? What's you're secret?!?" (Random crowd voice: _Yeah, they suck!_)

Sasami looks dryly back. " Gee, give compliments why not? "

The announcer just reacts **OVERZEALOUSLY!!** "WHAT'S YOUR SECRET!?!?! WAHAHAHAAH!!"

" Love! Love is the key!! "

The crowd goes split silent! Even the Italian-American Unions Fusion Chef looks aghast. "I lost to love?!? I'll sue my divorce lawyer droid!!"

Pacific Grand Rim Chef: "Using hot dogs with caviar covered fries didn't help."

The Euro Cuisine Chef just scoots away from his left.

Everyone just watches, as this special battle closes. (And the host can feel his mouth again after taking flaming hot sake during the tasting portion. Was supposed to use it as decoration, or so the weird Pacific chef decided. Two centuries might be a bit long at the job.) Most just wonder the meaning behind the chef who's very life was centered on this trait.

---------------------

Sahimi, Udon, Yakitori, Okonomiyaki, Hamubagu, Gyoza, Yudofu, Soba, Somen, Tonkatsu, Agedashi Tofu, Nikujaga, and even Kayu!!

Pipian Roja with meat, Tortas de Papas con Espinaca, Tejocotes, Filete de Sierra en Adobo, Sour Creme Enchiladas, Tex-Mex Lasagna, even spicy Mexican Wedding Cookies!

Chinese Roast Suckling Pig, Seasoned Eel Slices, Duck Blood and Bean Curd Soup, Saute Mandarin Fish with Noodles, Man Han Chuan Shi, even Fortune Cookies.

Russian Medley, Selyodka pod Shouboy, Russian Honey Cakes, Caviar Blinis, Lemon Chicken Scaloppine, Wild Goat cutlets, Rice kasha with mushrooms, Beet Kvas, and even Borscht!

Tuscan Pasta Fresca, Stracciatella Egg Soup, Bruschetta, Sienese Arista with Pici, Piselli novelli in casseruola, Trippa all fiorentina, Bongo, and even Schiacciata alla fiorentina! (Darn good cake too.)

Almond Soup, Norfolk Turkey Breast with Asparagus, White Devil, Aberdeen Angus Fillet Steak with Whiskey Sauce, Endive-Orange-and Hazelnut Salad, Banbury Apple Pie, and even Fish and Chips!!

Sirloin Croquettes, Quiche Lorraine, Garlic Lemon Green Beans, Pumpkin Turnip Soup, Citrus Chicken Salad, Pears Belle Helene, Simple Brioche Loaf, and even Ratatouille little... _wait a minute!!!_

A mortal most beloved, just _TEARDROPS_ at the sight on the large Kotsu dinner table. One about ready to buckle it seems. "Uh..."

" What? " Sasami quips, the teenage Ascended blinking. Tsui of the lot of Dimensional norms, just giggles, as Al remarks. "I.. ah.. know you did that show yesterday and all, but did you have to remake the 'entire' buffet from all that?"

A piece of that frenchie Loaf bonks off Al's melon. " Don't complain, you get to eat the same stuff that those mortals yesterday inhaled. "

Kiyone remarks off Sasami's quip. " Inhaled indeed. Don't those kinds of mortals at least taste things? "

" I think the smell of the meal was enough for them. "

Tenchi smiles. " Enough for half this mortal land base in population. " ..he then floats up over the large servings to look at the mortal of Sensei note. " We can call them over here to... "

" Not happening Brother. " Tsunami quips, Tenchi drops out of sight. Ayeka just remarks. " Did not the tasters yesterday need their stomachs pumped from eating too much? "

Sasami just spikes. " What does that mean?! " Ayeka just hid under the table under Sasami's, and (more because,) Misaki's stares. Al just swivels his eyes about, as Mihoshi just pigs out happily, like some Saiyan-Jughead combo being. (Those figures most slender 'never' worry about weight here. Goddess advantages.)

"( It drives the goddess of diets nuts, Sensei." ..Funaho giggles and has a handful. Al just gulps and digs in himself, easily crying in so doing, as the taste is too extravagant, (full bodies flavors and textures and all that yeah yeah,) as well as from knowing the point of it all was..

" Yes beloved dear. " ..Tsui quips, with a 'dangerous' glint in her loving eye anymore.

Al just mulls. "(_And once I wondered if I'd get any_.)"

" Good thing I injected those Vitamin-E nanites a while back. "

Al rubs his arms reflexively. "Enforced at that Washu."

"Yeah." Keturia quips, in mirror reaction. Washu just fake mumbles something while her mouth is full, avoiding it all. Everyone just eats away, as Aleaic wonders. "How are we going to finish this all anyway?"

" We acquired help. "

Al looks at Tsui. "Help?"

**WHAM!!**

Al doesn't jump anymore. "Ah.. her."

"YO! SOPHY!! -SMACK!- I SEE YA GOT THE SPREAD AGAIN!!!"

In the middle of praying for a chiropractic goddess to show up. "Hey Tasha. Thanks for blowing out eardrums for a hundred kilometer radii. As ever."

Before Al knows it, Tasha's just vacuuming away, as Fat Dal, Sora and Tora (now married,) Kero and Alana (them too,) and a beaming Michelle just join the gorging fun. Minagi notes somewhat freaked out. " Should not they be charged for these meal intrusions? Every night it seems now. "

Alana looks up. "Who's the new Ryoko like girl?"

" House loafer. " Ryoko quips. Ayeka as ever.. " As our resident expert can attest. "

A localized food fight is avoided by retorts from Misaki and Achika, as Mayuka groans between the Aberdeen Angus and Suckling Pig. (talk about a haphazard table.) Tenchi meanwhile slinks under the Kayu. Aleaic however of note, notes Sasami is as beaming and happy as ever. Tsunami looks the same as well. Being linked means both must get reflective value in their enjoyment of Portfolios, which is to be had essentially ever dinner night, only interrupted by extravagant trips to Heaven or a race here and there. (Michelle is happy for a 'reason' now, note the winner's pins on her snazzy flight jacket.)

Which begets an odd thought as Al literally savors the Sirloin, (as any half witted meat lover does,) (Washu: Haha, pegged Sensei right.) ..er.. he, um... ah.. he then thinks something he hadn't bothered to consider since...

---------------------

Journal Entry - 30th April 3420

-Recording Terminal / Module 1321E-

When's the last time I had junk food?

Where are we at.. three plus years, going on four now? I've not gone a night without some form of an extravagantly prepared meal fit for the Sovereign President, or a State-Sphere dinner for Planetary Senatora. I mean, even the meals I had in those old races with Team Angel had a flair of touch to them. And say nothing of having customized meals for most nights, unless it's a goddess's birthday, in which case the portions double.

But tonight... how I avoid doing like the ancient romans did when they over eat, (trust me, it's not a kosher thought,) amazes me. I think it's because the food is too DANG good!! My Father for blessed sakes was complimenting the meals the family had when they were here, to the point Mother and Sisters were taking lessons those last few nights. When we go seeing home in a few days here, guess who's getting more lessons, cause Sasami won't leave my side. Tsunami and Sasami each has claims to my right and left arms respectively! (There's even a claim tattoo of some kind on my arms! Yeep!)

Saying all that, I can _not_ remember the last time I had anything less than the culinary best! (And I got the goddess of Culinary herself as my personalized chef! This just makes Tsui-chan Happy, for obvious reasons. You don't know 'amplified' emotions until you've had two goddesses that feed off each other's 'happy' waves over me. **Fawning is at new Zeniths here man!!** !!! -manic panting sounds for 4.2 seconds-

I... I can't remember the last time I tasted freeze dried Ramen. That plain grilled squid as a plain snack. Potato chips in sixty two flavors on command, _Plain_ cookies out of a Twinkie proof tested vacuum bag. The old greasy spoon where the fat gave vegetarians on Venus nightmares! Battered pickles and Hot Wings!

Oh.. now I remember. Wait... -silence for a few seconds- ...I thought I heard a gasp. Keeping secrets is impossible here after all. Yet, I wonder what would happen if I tried to bring junk food into this place. Is it possible? Can such a thing be accomplished? Am I just talking to a machine again like it was myself? Er... yeah. Wonder if it can be done. I...

Wait.. ut oh. That time again ladies?

Er.. -thudding sound of the Padd- wh... whats in the bottle 'this' time?

Tsui: " Goddess Fly 3400. Washu's special formula. "

Sas: " I brought the gravity chains! "

Eep...!

Tsui: " I'll Seal the door. "

-some 'interesting' sounds of 'various' kinds over the next fifteen minutes recorded.-

-Journal Padd auto-shutoff after fifteen minutes for power saving-

-End datarecording.. 1037.21..-

---------------------

-next day-

He managed to get away with a lame excuse about his Serverfarm Center job. (Which he didn't realize was already null and void by word of his Father Terrai. He managed to sneak over to a 77-111 convenience store in his Gelphi Skiff, alone at that, despite all the mindfield minefield he lived with. (It's not a typo. Secrets are 'difficult' to keep in that residence. And Al has the mind blocking capability of warm butter against hot lava. It usually does not happen.) And yet somehow Al managed to get a small, seemingly innocuous bag of Ramen and some other one time snacky tidbits. He managed to come home after eating some, and hide most of the few tidbits he gathered in a work case. He came home and was looking like he was still sneaking around.

"Dang the girls were rough last night." ..or something else of cause.

He didn't see anyone around. Weird he thought. He managed to slip in, like some Sphere SpecOps agent, and was making his way...

Eh? "WHA!!?!?! Ah... oh crud."

Renewed dizziness accompanies the usual sudden teleports he's subjected to. Course this time it's into the kitchen. " Work huh? "

"Teleporting 'can't' be good for me, you know."

" Nor is this. "

In succession, the words of Tsunami, Al the Dope, and Sasami, then promptly lead to a number of 'articles' phase floating out from his work case of chrome-tsansparasteel. The way this went next, might as well been an ancient mode style drug bust. (These days the problem is illegal mindwave to Internetlink jacking that is as unregulated, as it is dangerous. The body cannot exist without the mind, and all that.)

Anywho.. " A little fun on the town today dearest? " Tsui 'asks'.

"So?" Al tried to deflect the argument. Instead of more terse words, he instead felt a '_weird_' feeling that empties his very gut, and he swears his bloodstream along with it!! "What the heavens!??!"

"( The power I hold is not meek. )" Misaki quips, blowing at her finger like a used blaster. "( And the toxins of mortal cuisine is removed from your digestive system. You'll thank me later. This I trust. )"

Al of course just snaps like a shuttle booster ignition! "Isn't even my bladder off limits!?"

"( That's the waste removal system. )"

Aleaic twitters an eye, before he gulps as three teal tressed goddesses start tapping their toes at him. Ryoko on a snacking binge of her own saunters in on random whim, but then sees.. " Wut oh. " ..and wisely retreats quickly, leaving Al to suffer.. ""(Help.)"

-TADA!!-

...a six course lunch. (Japanese-French mix apparently.)

Al twitters his eyes again. "Uh... it looks good. Great even. Hehe."

Tsui/Sas/Misak: " _Eat_. "

Punishment dealt. Savory and belly filling.

---------------------

Journal Entry - 1st May 3420

-Recording Terminal / Module 1322E-

They defied my taste for bad stuff. This vexes me.

But they underestimate me. _Hehehehehe_...

-End datarecording.. 0551.01..-

---------------------

-Creak... creak... creak... strange and stupid laughter.-

" We gave the rest to Minagi. "

Al is **surprised** by Kiyone's voice, to the point that he splats hard down the rest of the stairs. " And the broken nose syndrome again too. "

"I paid for those dried cutlets with my own barely earned trust fund.. er.. funds, you know. Ow my schnoz."

Al then is suddenly levitated upside down and flash healed of his broken nose. " Cya. " ..before Kiyone drops Al lightly to his back.

The sound of dragging fingernails on poly-synthetic wood flooring just stutters the air.

---------------------

Journal Entry - 1st May 3420

-Recording Terminal / Module 1323E-

My stores of forbidden treats. How could they. And to a demon that... well, no worse than they let Ryoko get away with. But they defy me wanting bad juju in my belly! But I have another source. He has more bad stuff than President Lewinsky the XXLLII did with her 'activities' off hours. They can't stop them all, I'll have my snack food revenge! -more stupid laughter.-

-End datarecording.. 0610.22..-

---------------------

"Yeah.. yeah you heard me Fat Dal. Yeah, I already have those 'juicy' holovids you like. Swear to goddess I don't need them anymore. Not that I ever did. Yes... yes I know you want the really raunchy scenes. Yes... yes, just drop by the old campus hideyhole, and... yes... will you stop that breathing? It's disturbing!"

He cuts off his CPU and hops up. All the better to lose this rubbish of 10X-hentai crud, and get his fruity creme Twinkie cakes from. He relished the old taste of something that was around when Venus was still it's original hell of a world. Or at least older than his Father. Fat Dal had an eye for antiques.

Aleaic got up and went to the hatch. He slid it open and immediately noticed a glowing spot below him. He looked through squint eyes and saw a glowing crystal plate. On it, within a pure clear film of bioair-degradable cellophane, was three expertly rolled rice balls. (Even have those black stripe thingys seen in hundreds of anime universe over.) There's also a card Al wishes he didn't read, put in exquisite goddess style blue-silver handwriting.

":_Eat it_. :"

Goddesses: 2, Mortal dope: -urp- 0

---------------------

-Tekomi I.T. Mechanics Clubhouse.-

-Manic sounds of giggling-

Fat Dal actually looks weirded out for once. "You okay Gaijin?"

Al just wildly gestures his hands impatiently. "Aye aye, just gimme." ..as he hands the holovid crud to him. "And you need a girlfriend by the way." Dal just ignores that, focused on the holochip unit. Both just make disturbing chuckling sounds for a few seconds.

And then, a door smacks open downstairs, one that Fat Dal actually**FREEZES** on hearing! "No way... not... not 'her'... not... again..."

Al blinks a load. "The heck is with _you_?"

"Yo! Dal you putrid graduate! I got the holovid I borrowed from ya! Also got something else for ya"

Al heard Tasha's bittersweet voice, and then saw Dal _freeze_ some more. Al had been around the block enough now, (ride that unicorn-pony gene-slice,) to realize. Dal gulped, Al made a motion to talk through his chest. Dal gulped, shook his head, and realized the blackmail. Al then stopped, cocked an eye, and..

"That bag of sixty-seven flavors chips. Tomorrow."

Not sure that return grumble would be kid friendly there.

When Tasha saw Al a moment later, it was all she saw. "Hey Sophy, whatcha doing here?"

"Oh.. just making my own grave."

While Tasha flustered off questions from Aleaic about Fat Dal when she asked about him, the said secret fat ball and chain already was running for the local speeder service once again. Ah, old college romances.

---------------------

-Tekomi Park-

It was in his hands. That succulent piece of ancient foodcake and heavily preserved icing filling. In the wrapper made to withstand nuclear blasts. The air in the packaging must be about as stale as those ancient of ancient Egyptian Pyramid tombs he'd seen on family trips on some afternoons. It was perfection of the worst kind.

"It's mine. It's all mine." -some kind disturbing laughter seeps out- "My precious... _pprreecciioouusss_... My sweet and cakey.." ..the wrapper makes a crinkly opening sound.

The sky all of a sudden goes utterly dark. Sound stops, wind halts, the feel of life just dumps dead for that on instant. Aleaic as some nice and wide eyes, as he can't possibly avoid to look at the sight of a Dimensional Angel that literally encapsulated **ALL** possible sight, blocking out even the blackened sky of void!! And since the Angel had white and lime green at the never ever split ends.. er.. ends, and those white to pink tipped wings, and that copper skin and all.

And the way the Angel was like a massive Sphere Battleship about to slam into Tekomi City utter proper, well..

The reaching arm most immense didn't help his mental stability. (Somehow bladder control was maintained.)

The fear factor lasted well long enough for Al to realize his hands were holding something else now. He looks down in his whacked out state and sees a.. "Eh!? Ah... oh great." ..and recovers his composure a bit too readily, to fully clutch an actual diamond encased lunch box of love, with a diamond top with a pure sapphire slant stripe, one he opens to show a nice noddle snack of garlic and soy, with some rice crackers and lemon slices. So wonderfully made, Al swears he can hear it actually singing like a... "Eh?" ..he closes the top, and opens it twice more. Doing so each time gives the ever so lightest sound of angels singing.

"Gee.. be showy."

Somewhere off to his high left. " Haha.. " ..as he sees Mayuka flit up and zip off. "HEY! YOU CHEATING... I... That was my... er..." ..and vanish.. "...yeah. Ergh..." ..and dumps his head, before he starts with a pluck of actual ivory chopsticks from the lunch box top underside. Nice and loving warm with a steamed feel they are, as is the luxurious taste he _endures_.

"I'll suffer this.." -munchslurpmunchgulp- "..for now." -snarfgulpsmack- "But.." -chowchowGokuchow- "..this isn't over..." -urpslurpsmacksnarf- "...yet."

Yeah, suffering sucks noodles.

---------------------

Aleaic never thought he'd sink this low. Go to a place mortals fear to tread. The trepidation was impossible to contemplate, as he squeaked the door through that most occupied door that once held nothing but cleaning supplies. But evil snack food mania knows no loyalties or bounds. Sometimes the best path was the worst one.

"That made no friggen sense author!"

Sheesh, no mood for drama.

"The readers think this is all stupid by now too."

This from a guy that just an SI pairing character.

"Well, who's the one that made me!"

" Do you both mind? "

Aleaic remembers where he's at, but then blinks when he sees something even_worse_to contemplate! "Why... why are there.. one.. two.. four... _seven Washus!?!?_"

Indeed, seven different Washu's, one a mini Washu of sorts, the light hair and Mihoshi like dark skin... the goddess Washu just quips. " I got bored not having an equal mind here in this series, so I borrowed the Washu's from the other canon series. I got a bonus with Tama here too. "

Yup: Ryo-ohki-GXP Washu, Universe Washu, Shin Tenchi Washu, Okuda Manga Washu with Tama-chan, Tsunami Radiance Washu, Pretty Sammy Washu,and the AMTM! Washu all stand together, a nasty combo of minds that like their flair of creation on the annihilative side. Aleaic therefore wisely just freaks out in silent, wild eyed mode.

"You're right, the author here is annoying." ..this Pretty Sammy Washu quips, at least the compliments never end. (Sob.)

Aleaic just gulps and quips to his continued health. "Um.. must be the smartest plot of land in all of existence. The father would be jealous."

" Flattery won't get you my food replicator. "

Al throws a fit. "Dang it, **quit that!**"

"He acts like all the other Tenchis do." ..this Okuda Washu remarks. Ryo-ohki (OVA) Washu asks.. "Does that mean the Tenchi here is like that?"

" Nah, the one here chose. Otherwise he's about the same as the rest, save for being essentially as godlike as you and he in that series. "

The Washu lot then start a prolonged discussion concerning their respective Tenchi's, which should be creating some kind of writers paradox or something here that would destroy the galaxy and all, yet doesn't. Aleaic tries to take advantage and starts to sneak over to the food replicators.

Or did until a teleport ring snaps to life around him. "Huh?"

He's gone before he can even curse badly. The uncanonized AMTM! Washu just wipes her hands. " Boy he never gets a clue. "

Universe Washu then just asks. "So, how many times have you shaken the lily around here?"

OVA Washu blinks. "Where'd you hear that one?"

Said TV Washu just quips. "Please, what self respecting Washu wouldn't think that?"

TR Washu just nods. "Good point."

We'll just leave now.

(Washux7 Tama:_Oh just shut up author!!_)

---------------------

Al ends up plopped down at the nominal dinner table. Upon a simple white Japanese style seat cushion. The family is gathered, save Washu, as they all wait in exacting before meal prayer. Aleaic just sighs, before Sasami and Tsunami ever open their left eyes in a slit cracked manner. Al gives in and starts the meal prayer. "And we of this table give thanks for this bountiful.. -sob- ..meal we are about to eat."

" Amen. / We're hungry. "

Aleaic can't fathom how Ryoko and Minagi could be hungry, given he notes the tragic remains of a torn open wrapper, deliberately left on a nearby serving table. Al just sobs as he eats. Ket just leans over to Yosho. "He's finally losing it. Bout time."

" Most tragic indeed. " ..taking a bite of succulent carp from Ket.

Misaki just giggles with Funaho, both whom note the victorious looks on the teal twin's faces.

---------------------

Journal Entry - 2nd May 3420

-Recording Terminal / Module 1324G-

We's forgotten the taste of cakebread. The sweet sound of mass produced plastic wrapping. We's even forgot our own name. (Well, not really.)

How do I defeat them, and clog my arteries in so doing? There must be a way. There must be! I know! That.. wait, he's probably in hotspa on Europa's orbital resort chain by now. Can't believe Fat Dal and Tasha are an item. Isn't this against some kind of law or something?

Ah.. but I 'do' know... eh? Aw man!

Tsui: " Washu's Goddess Fly 3.0 - Divine Punishment Formula. "

Sas: " We also got these weird uniforms from some Washu, from a universe with Love Love monsters. Whatever they are. "

Tsui: " Yes, so call me Queen tonight. "

I'm gonna die.

-End datarecording.. 1047.09..-

---------------------

Aleaic managed to slip away once again, (he should know better by now,) and made it to the outside.

" Hello meat. "

Al**freaked**.. "Minagi!!"

The Demon Agent just smirks, (while regaining hearing..) " I hear you want a taste of the good stuff. "

Al nods, a bit too readily. Minagi then offers a small plastic container full of McDoogy-King fries. The only food stuff that the Gardon consider worthy out of 'all' of Human cuisine. Terrai was infamous for having had the negotiation table kept laden with the stuff. Too bad the fries weren't around till the middle of the Third War. Who knew. (Course it was all word of mouth legend really.)

Al just salivates like a water fountain on overdrive flush. "Mu... mu... mu..."

" I'll give you these, in exchange for your soul. "

Al just blinks back to proper norm. "You nuts? You want Hell Core in one piece?"

Minagi blinked, and then realized more than likely who would tear Hell Core apart to get at Aleaic. (Before just killing him themselves. Or give him to Washu. Ew.) She tear dropped just as wisely. " Yeah, can't blame an Agent for trying. "

Al then just blinks, knowing trying to bother to take a fry would have goddess knows what teleportation effect on him. He instead just asks. "You eat em. Anywho. What do you eat normally for snacks?"

Minagi blinks, after woofing down the fries, and then he was surprised when Minagi produced what looked like a normal gum ball. "Uh..."

" Demon gum. Plain name, I know. But it's the only snack besides eating raw lava curd, that our taste buds can get enough spice from. "

Al cocked an eye, as Minagi _actually_ let him cradle it. " Might as well use up all the capsicum peppers on this mortal mudrock, because you mortals have lame tasting food here. No taste I tell ya. How Ryoko can stand it is beyond me. "

"Half goddess. I'll save details." ..which Minagi appreciates.

Somewhere near a Beta Hybrid is being laughed at by a Beta Goddess. Explosions follow.

"So it's that spicy?" ..he asks, disbelieving as ignorant mortals do.

" You wish you... HEY! NOT ALL AT ONCE!! "

---------------------

-_Weeewooo weeewooo weeewooo_...-

"Wow, I've never seen anyone spontaneously combust before. I thought it was all an megaplex-urban legend."

Ket just blinks wackily, as Tsui and Sasami just shake their heads. Washu and Achika just help 'cool' down Aleaic's body temperature, which had somehow hit 150 degrees F, without killing him. Washu just moans. " The dang boy must like Masochism. "

" At least that Band works great. " Achika quips. Al sure don't look it, about the consistency of a charcoal briquette with a chewy center. Tenchi just comments. " Is Sensei going to be okay? "

Sas/Tsui: " _Maybe_. "

Mihoshi just cocks an eye, the only one of Tenchi's beloveds to be standing right now. (If one needs to ask, you'll hurt Washu's feelings. **DON'T DO IT MAN!!**)

" Um.. how come he's so determined to eat that mortal junk food? Why not just let him? "

Tsunami just sighs and rubs her own silken melon. " Lady Keturia just mentioned it was probably a phase he's going through. I myself did not realize how long he's gone without ingestation of food we ourselves did not make for him. "

" He's just not realizing what he has, just yet anyway. Besides, the games are fun while he does it. " Sasami quips cock-eyed. Tsui just smiles ever beaming. " Yes, beloved is being quite funny for once. We rarely match wits with him like we should. " Sasami smiles back. That Angel trick was a doozy she still laughed at. The look on Sensei's face was worth it, even if it was all mentalized in effect. They were having fun. (A bit too much.) Their giggles showed it.

Tenchi just looks bewildered at his sisters. " You two have just gotten weird as of late. Or just weirder than ever. "

Sasami just coughs, and Tsui just eyes Tenchi. And then.. " Mihoshi, Tenchi needs a _reminder_. "

Mihoshi just gives a super-glossy eyed look. " Oh wow! Really!? " ..and nabs Tenchi's arm. " Uh oh. " .. " Come on sweetie, your Sisters out rank me. " ..and drags a whimpering Avatar away. He just is heard as the door to Washu's lab clanks shut. " Maybe I shouldn't have chosen so willingly in this series! "

The sound after that remains is a sizzling Sensei. Achika just looks back. " You both should know that putting up with all this stuff twice as a Mother just gives me a medical grade migraine. "

Tsunami just smiles. " Just like before. "

Sasami just bemoans only having echo memories of what the two goddesses giggle about. Washu then quips. " The healing nanites will be done regenerating him in about three hours. Tell Minagi to 'not' answer ignorant Sensei queries about Hell Core without decent warning, would ye all? "

Sasami cocks an eye. " A Demon listening to a Goddess? Even if she's Ryoko's friend... "

" Ryoko will help then. " Tsui added, which all lent to an end to this unsightly trauma.

But not to the problem at hand.

---------------------

-three hours later (Washu's good for that.) -

" You okay Sensei? "

Al tries to walk as much under his own power, while Mayuka aids him, both heading to Al's room. Al just quips. "At least all that good food helps the healing along faster."

" Bout time you noticed. " Mayuka quips dryly. "Like I got a choice?! Where's Tenchi at anyway?"

" Daddy is getting attention from Mommy Mihoshi. "

"Didn't need to hear that."

" You asked. "

The sound of a bio-sensor bell makes Al and Mayuka look. " Who'd be here today? " The slide front hatch opens and Al sees.. "Eh? Dal?!"

"Here you traitor!!" ..as Fat Dal, looking all ravaged or something, and holding a large Econo-sized bag of 67-Flavors chips. Mayuka looks bewildered as Al blinks. "What'd you talking about? Oh... oh no. Tasha didn't... she really didn't..."

"She wishes! I was hiding out in a mountain lodge in the Himalayas when Tasha somehow found me! I mean that yelling voice! That biting voice of insulting pleasure. I couldn't take it! I leapt out of the window and ended up falling over the side of the mountain!"

Al cocks his eyes. "Long way down. I presume the usual capture nets saved you from a few hundred meter drop."

"No thanks to you."

Al cocks his eyes. "What'd I do? I've been in the burn ward or something here for the past day."

Just then, Minagi appears at the same front hatch. " Move it fat wad, I.. oh.. mortal Sensei, here! "

Aleaic sees the Agent holding an **impossible** sight! A McDoogy-King combo meal in a 'real' paper-ply bag! And since paper had barely been seen since electronics and polymers took over 'all' consumer offerings, for some fifteen hundred years or so now... "It's beautiful." ..Al goes teary eyed at.

Mayuka tries to react.. " Ah.. " ..before Al swipes up both articles. Al can even feel the vegetable frying oil, that saturated the entire meal down to the baggie bottom! Mayuka just snaps.. " No! Bad Sensei! Bad bad!! "

Al just cat hisses back! "_No! We's needs this!_"

"**FREEZE MISTER!!** "

Everyone looks, as Tsui, Sasami and Misaki just stand in the living room, Sasami with a small plate of cabbage rolls, Tsui with a small box of rice balls, and Misaki with a small grilled eel plate. Misaki just warns.. "( Put... the grease... _down_. )"

-_HISS!_-

---------------------

Yosho puts down an electronic Japanese pen-brush and picks up a small writing card he put a haiku upon. "If ever need so, be humble when asking for Seconds." ...and puts it down.

Ket just quips. "One of your best so far."

Both then just sip their tea. The noise of sound and mind oblivious to them.

---------------------

A kooky stand off begins, with Aleaic and his booty, and his divine foes. He'd make a slight move with either hand, the three would crouch defensively. He'd drop the combo baggie, and the three would set respective food items into 'cocked' positions. He'd breathe, they'd gasp defensively. Aleaic didn't even try to think, he was at a disadvantage there. (Course so focused on this, he doesn't see two balls of fur crawl towards him around the three goddesses.)

Dal just quips soon enough.. "The heck is with them all?"

Minagi just leers over Fat Dal and seethes.. " Do you know where your Tasha is? I do. And closing. "

Dal just wails off like a screaming fat banshee, as Minagi looks back and appreciates the humor of it all at the mortal's and goddess's expense.

" Watch it Minagi. "

" I am Sasami. "

Al then makes some kind of low, guttural, animal sound. Tsunami just serenely 'puts'. " Come dear, we have these healthy for you snacks, all just for you. You don't need that food of ills, these will put bonus years on your life. "

Misaki and Sasami just tone out. " Bonus years. / ( The loophole in the system."

Al just blinks at that. "Uh.. I'm already probably going to live past the fifty-first century you know. Medical science and all that? You guys added? Bonus years mean zilch anymore ol Grim!"

He regrets that, when Misaki zips right up into **full facial!** In a _low_, grinding bone tone. "( I know you didn't call 'me' that."

"Hey! Hey, watch it! I'm still armed with cholesterol here!"

"( Oh really? )"

Al blinks, and then starts to 'feel' for his acquired articles. He keeps feeling for, and for, and... He then hears upstairs. " Oh thanks Ryo and Ken! I was wanting a snack right about now! "

" Are you a monster woman? Or just a P.I.G. Pig! "

" This while drooling at the chips. "

The slight silence then hears a poly-bag grabbed from a haughty laughing hybrid.

Al realizes.. "I've been robbed."

Sasami leans over and wags her roll filled chopsticks. " You conspired, blackmailed, and attempted sedition. Poor form. "

Al just cries.

Resistance is futile, (about since after sometime that Wish was made in fact,) as he's hand fed by two beloved goddesses, and a Council assistant. Minagi just splits equal parts annoyance and amusement from it, as she then hears Mayuka sigh.

" I'm becoming jealous. "

Minagi just shrugs. " You before me then. " ..and phases off, leaving Mayuka to wander off with hopeful dreams.

Al's stuffed mouth doesn't need such a vein.

---------------------

Tokimi slid down into her seat. " It's done then? "

Brentai looked back up, equally exasperated. " Yes ma'am. The oversight Upgrade is finally complete. We can now better ascertain accurate events down on the mortal world planes as they occur. At least as far as we are responsible for in this Reality. "

Bree adds.. " Father and the Council send their accolades of regards. "

While the Core Central just mull in congratulating themselves deservedly, Tokimi just nods back and sighs. " What a chore. Human Upgrades to the System are such a pain. " ..this her Operators below look up at, as Tokimi then amends. " Growing pains usually are though. But we might miss doing them this time around. That is if... " ..she trails off.

The lack of words after isn't prodded. The three Operators just return to their work, now more of the nominal version, in dealing with converting lower dimensional data to pure tenth level data that Jurai Core uses. The conversions alone took a good deal of work. The Operators had secure jobs for the time being as a result.

Which led to.. " Administrator Tokimi? "

" Yes. " ..the extravagant goddess noted, as she's handed a Padd, one that unwittingly looks more and more like the Human Sphere versions anymore. It's not what is focused upon, as Tokimi reads a nominal status update from the residence, all of Heaven knows about. Washu's daily report from the mortal plane based Networks, in abundant residence there.

She smirks through the read.. " Never a dull of daily moment. Such a light hearted feeling his antics are. "

Tokimi's soon manic Rumia like laughing after, 'does' make Brentai, San and Bree consider their jobs.

---------------------

" You're not mad at us, are you Sensei-kun? "

Tsunami doesn't speak, her happy enough smile already knows Aleaic far too well to worry as much as Sasami does. This is reflected when Al remarks.. "Never. _Never_ not that. I... well.. I rather feel a bit guilty again for being taken care of so dang well. I really have forgotten the last time I knew what it was like to struggle on essentially every front of life.

I know it's more than that Wish and all, but... I wish others could be as fortunate as I am."

Misaki looks back, as Funaho in now attendance, with the calming of the Aleaic insanity storm, gives a cocked eye look back, as she drinks Yosho's favorite blend. They all hear Al then add. "I don't seem to deserve all this again. I don't do enough to pay you all back for it."

" As you live, is our gift of each day. "

Al knows the wise words of goddess incarnite well. They continue to hearten all. " You know all reasons for us to be here. We as goddesses feed off the happiness you garner from it, as if you would from gifts most physical, you would cherish. This is as core to us, as you are. We love you for it.

Even if we enforce it at times. "

Aleaic's icky burp on cue just makes the celestial lot giggle. (And more than just in the immediate chamber.) Al then quips. "Some things more 'loved' than others about me?"

" The good food has a purpose. " Sasami readily admits. Aleaic just quips. "Gee, what happened to the little Sasami everyone wanted to marry in the manga?"

" This one has baggage attached. " Sasami gets up. " Now I need to get the picnic ready. "

Al blinks. "Already!? I just got essentially I.V. fed through the mouth here!"

Tsui and Sasami just giggle, and just saunter back to the kitchen. Aleaic considers getting up, but then promptly feels his body 'pressed' down in place. "Eh? Don't tell me the Twins are back!"

"( Nope." Funaho quips with a lowered flickered finger most daintily. Misaki adds on. "( We need you to get hungry here again. Just sit for a few hours."

Funaho flits off, and Aleaic is just left alone to his thoughts, and to the sounds of giggling and meal making. At least the smells are excellent as ever. "Which means the eventual 'action'. Uh boy."

" Sensei-baka is smart. Speaking of which. " ..again upstairs.

" Not before me you don't, Demon! "

" First is worst then. "

" Lord Tenchi will decide that! "

Al sighs. "I really don't need to hear this."

" You and me both Sensei. " ..ala Tenchi, before the sound of pushing him back into his room is heard. Further sound 'detail' is spared via the ever effective Silence Spell Program. The rest of the time is just listening, and wondering to the kitchen. He only sees Sasami go into Washu's Lab for something, then came out. Nothing to that it seemed. Boredom took care of the rest. Something a self centered story with a not needed mortal character is all about. Soon a rumbly tumbily growls to Al's annoyance, which he can't hit in his pressed state. He just sobs, and unwillingly starts guessing the aromas.

Until...

---------------------

" Does Nobuyuki have a brother? "

Achika blinks, dabbing perfume on her neck, below both ears. " No. But Washu suggested you head on that trip upcoming with Sensei and us of family. "

Mayuka smirked. A goddess somehow knows...

---------------------

" We're ready. "

Aleaic feels his arms and chest lighten. He also sees Sasami floating a good sized picnic basket over her right hand. "Uh, don't you need spell words and chanting to do that? Get sleepy or something doing it?"

" This level of magic is like breathing for us, Sensei-kun. "

" Okay, lets go Beloved. "

Aleaic should have realized before now, given history of the last picnic he went on. But even so... _even so..._

---------------------

-One teleport locale of _INCREDIBLE_ note later.-

Tsunami and Sasami just lay out the spread. The chosen planet's atmosphere was somehow dense enough to have an atmosphere that needed only a light atmospheric dome to support Aleaic's biology. It was funny since the world managed this despite only have a brown dwarf as it's primary. Planetary diversity knew no bounds in the still vastly unexplored universe. The Human Sphere had only still begotten it's nascent steps amongst what was available once they reached Pan-galactic level in civilized-organized note.

And since that all meant the sky was unusually dark, it made for the locale a 'most' breathtaking panorama this time.

"Is... is... is... is... is... g... g... g... Mil... Mil... Mil... Gala... Gala..."

Not every day in 'any' normal lifetime, that one sees a slant thirty-five or so degree down view of sorts, of their own home galaxy, essentially conducting a formal galaxy rise along the planet's northern horizon. The slow rise was a proper touch. Slow enough not to crush him by the planet's gravitational-rotational speed. One learns from such minor details, if not for the awesome display before this unprepared mortal. And the color.. the sharpness of it all. Words are failing again.

" I think the choice was impeccable, Big Sis. "

" The lessons must go on. "

They had gotten to spreading out the blue-silver picnic over the plain gray 'grass' that managed to grow here somehow, (a 'lot' of somehows that would make scientists of all kinds, pledge to Hell Core to get at,) when they felt Aleaic drop to his knees, a nice emotional overflow along with.

"_I love space. I love it._"

The pairs of soft arms that encapsulate around him, are as intertwining as the sight of all those galactic arms do towards, and out from that central 'bar' construct at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. They also prove the goddesses correct, as they find incredible joy in sharing the moment with their cherished mortal, one Aleaic fully appreciated for sanity's sake. Nothing better than the anchor of love to face things that are a total shock value.

It helps looking 'up' past the galactic plane, into the grand void 'above' it. "W... wow, that's one pretty **huge** gas cloud heading for the Milky Way. And that so called 'Snickers' galaxy blob merging in."

" Andromeda Galaxy is over there. " ..Tsui points out for Al, the bright yellow-reddish disk of light doing a 'sunset' effect in the opposite direction. Al just gulps. "Only a few hundred million years till it gets here."

Sasami beams a cracky quip. " On that note, we have a surprise for you. "

Aleaic has a cocked eye up until the lunch basket is opened. And there, in the middle of a six course dinner fit for... eh, better the Sovereign-President doesn't know yet. A future administration will benefit better. Um.. and in all that glorious food, was an _impossible_ sight.

The soft cakey texture, the filling he knew was fruity and delicious, the wrapper that defied all reasonable laws of biodegradable materials disposal. Even the labeling was impressively cheap and plain. He cried. He really did.

" Washu was kind enough Beloved, to find a copy of the original recipe for those Twinkie cakes. The System remembers a 'lot' of details, after all. One never knows. "

"_I love you._" ..said of two in one breath.

He more than willingly ate the rest of the meal along with his loves. And then he willingly shared something he'd never eat again. The goddesses thought properly such was a cause of the Diabetes Crisis of the early twenty-first to twenty-second centuries, before proper diet education, balanced food preparation nutrition advances, and generational evolution just phased out the problem for the most part. (A problem with post hunter-gather cultures apparently that become technological.) The few cases that crop up now, are caught early with yearly medical scans and cellular inter-stabilization treatments. Besides, they thought it was a bit dry to them.

As for Al and his glucose greed levels, he remembered the baseline for enjoying the rest of the cooking, because he savored that Twinkie like it was the bad thang it was. Woo!

The sugar rush came in handy later for the second 'half' of picnic.

---------------------

Journal Entry - 2nd May 3420

-Recording Terminal / Module 1325B-

Why is my recording journal Padd here with us?

Tsui: " Posterity. "

Why... um... the Mexican States sombrero getups? Uh... Sasami?

Tsui: " There was a Tenchi fan fiction the author liked, that had an Emperor Tenchi with an Ayeka that dressed up like this as a theme. Interesting homage I must say. "

Dressed means 'more' than just those hats ladies!!

Sas: " Arriba! Time to ride!! " -whip-**crack!!**-

Ulp.. love hurts... every night for about a week now...! ACK!!!

-End datarecording... indeterminate timespan / over thirty minutes / memory chip overload-

---------------------

Washu: -happy humming- " Yup, I'm the goddess. " ..eating her 'own' cakey-soft.. you know..

---------------------

Tasha finally caught him. "Sheesh, the things I do to actually pay you back."

"Please! My body is fragile, go easy one me!"

Tasha blinks, having caught Dal near a aerobicise fitness salon in London. (A place a fatso usually avoids like the plague normally.) "What'd you yapping about dope? I'm just paying you back finally for all those credits I borrowed back in college! I told ya I'd pay ya back someday." ..she however sees how Dal is cringing. "What's with you already?"

"I swear, I'll be good. I really will."

Tasha of course caught on, and promptly started pummeling the dope. "You did **NOT** just do the play hard to get ploy on 'me'! Is this why I've been getting funny looks half across the planet?!??!"

Dal at first.. "Please mistress, I..." ..but soon just.. "AIIIEEE!!"

Tasha made sure it was the '_last_' time Dal would use that ploy. (Passing patrol units just found it more funny than anything when called. Boy Tasha has endurance.)

---------------------

She looked out her window port, seeing the hover car of the ever hated rivals, those damn Kerenskys. They all were here now. Well, save for one. Why'd she thought she'd ever think of 'that' brat in this day and age, baffles her. But rumor mill in this upstage Coral Springs neighborhood section was rife anymore about the bloke. Even her own family was partially in on it.

"Conspiring for the old days Sister?"

The red head, nigh equal of any supermodel in the Sphere, if not for her haughtiness and snobbery, said flowing hair most long and immaculate, as is her lace cut blouse with slick slacks of both white near blazing, and every bit the lady she should be, if not for a.. well.. said 'power brokering' was meant for anything but a high school center of education. (But yet still was..)

The old school queen wouldn't be upstaged by...

This Bruinuae, the new lady of the Funginas residence hold, quips back to her younger brother Loran.

"No. I feel a need for something new to conspire."

Looking out, they just leer like gargoyles of old. (..which everyone else is oblivious of.)

Yup, homecoming will be sweet. (Bring antacid aspirin.)

---------------------

(End Part Nine)


End file.
